Harry Potter, Sirius Black's Godchild
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: Harry finally has everything he could ever want. A home with his freed godfather Sirius, his best friend Remus and the security that comes with family. However his 5th yr is going to be one chaotic mess after another. How will Harry deal with it all? HHR.
1. Pondering

_HARRY POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK'S GODCHILD_

_A/N: I am finally going back to fix every chapter of this story and its sequels. Three full stories will contain around 160 something chapters so this will take a very long time until it is complete. But bear with me. I have a better system of planning now and am excited to make this story as great as it was meant to be. This is a work-in-progress so some chapters will still be in their original state until I can get to them but I hope you are up for the ride. _

Full summary: Harry finally has everything he could ever want. A home with his now freed godfather Sirius, his best friend Remus and the security that comes with family. However his fifth year is one chaotic mess after another. Romance blossoms, troubles persist, Voldemort is out for something that everyone but Harry knows about, and even though his life is far better off than it was during the summer he still has little time to rest. New friends, new enemies, new places, new ideas and new dreams follow Harry wherever he goes. He's about to find out that starting a brand-new year with a new outlook on life wasn't how he planned. Will he be able to figure out why Dumbledore is so keen on keeping from him in the dark? What starts out as a very eventful summer only leads to an even more eventful fifth school year.

Shipping warning: This story has Harry/Hermione and Sirius/OC romance.

PONDERING…..

It was a fairly cool night, on July the 15th, 1995, and far away in a house in London, England, was a man, pacing. He was a tall man, with slight muscle forming on his once wasted body. He had shoulder-length black hair which was still damp from the shower he had taken not long ago. The locks shined when the candle's flame on his desk shown upon it. His face was still a bit gaunt and waxy, but he was looking more and more handsome as the days passed, and looking more like he did sixteen years ago. His blue-gray eyes sparkled with a look of worry and curiosity as he paced the cold wood floor of his bedroom. His robes billowed by as he walked up and down. This man was a wizard, thirty-five of age, and thanks to his room-mate and a lot of nutrient potions from the nurse who worked at the school he used to attend, he was now beginning to weigh as much as a normal six-foot tall man should weigh.

The man's name was Sirius Black and he had spent the past twelve years in the wizard prison Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. Thankfully, he had been freed not long ago, with a heaping bag of 1,986 Galleons as hearty forgiveness from the minister Cornelius Fudge who never did like to be made a fool. Sirius did not have a place to go (he refused to go back to his childhood home that was also in London), but thankfully, his best friend Remus Lupin had helped purchased a home quickly and Sirius, not caring where or what the house was moved in right away.

Just then, the sound of the bedroom door opening brought Sirius out of his musings and he turned round to face who had just stepped in the room. It was Remus. He rubbed his tired brown eyes as he looked to his friend.

"Sirius, why are you pacing again?" he said heavily. "I thought that shower would do you some good. Look, it's already midnight, why don't you just get to bed all right? You can finish pacing the floor tomorrow. Just get some rest; you haven't been sleeping well lately."

Sirius growled as he turned his back to Remus. "I thought that shower would've done me up some good too Remus, but- I don't know, something just has me up… Sometimes you just go off in a daze and you can't get out of it and right now- my mind is racing," he finished looking troubled.

Remus rubbed his temples. "I know Sirius. You've been doing it for three nights now. Are you sure you don't know what's bothering you?"

Sirius turned to stare at his friend. There was no readable expression to his face. "I think you know what's been on my mind Remus."

Remus sighed and nodded. "True. But you heard Dumbledore, it's best Harry stay with his aunt and uncle during the summer holiday."

Sirius didn't like these words. "But that shouldn't matter now, I'm _free_. That little traitor of a rat is locked up as he should be. James and Lily appointed me as Harry's godfather. Now that I'm able to look after him I should be allowed to do just that. Harry should be living with me with the little amount of time he has left before he's of age."

"I know you don't like hearing it but Dumbledore has his reasons. Harry will be able to stay with us during the Christmas holiday. If you want we can talk to the old man and see if we can't have Harry come here before term starts. Take him to get his new books and whatnot. I'm sure he won't have a problem with that."

Sirius didn't answer right away; he took up a seat at his desk and crossed his arms. "You haven't seen Harry's owl, Hedwig, recently have you?"

Remus stepped forward. "No."

Sirius took a minute to continue his thoughts. "I find it a little strange. My freedom was released all over the Daily Prophet. I would have thought by now we would have gotten a letter from Harry about that. Even if he can't stay here at least we'd be able to exchange letters without them being intercepted."

"Maybe he's simply not getting the Daily Prophet daily."

"I doubt it. With everything that happened just a couple months ago, he'd want to know all the news and updates. Waiting to see if any strange activity has been spotted or if Fudge himself claims Voldemort's back."

Remus opened his mouth then shut it. "True, that is a little odd. I can only assume the Muggles are keeping him busy since he got back. But I know what you're thinking and I'm sure he has every reason to not write you. If there were trouble we would know."

Sirius glared. "Harry would have still sent me an owl by now even if he didn't know I was free. I haven't heard anything from him at all."

"We can ask about it tomorrow but it'll do no good worrying now. Harry's fine."

"I don't know if he is Remus," Sirius said still looking uneasy.

Remus sighed. "He probably is Sirius. Don't stress over it. Dumbledore would've told us if something happened. Remember, Ms. Figg is there to keep an eye on him too. She would talk to Dumbledore if Harry was in danger."

Sirius nodded, but stopped when a new thought entered his mind. "He hates his aunt and uncle Remus. And we both know how horrible they were to him before he started second year. Harry would be safest with us. Whatever is protecting the Dursley home can protect this one we're in now."

"You heard Dumbledore Sirius, Harry is better off with the Muggles. I know you want him here and so do I but it won't happen. You know why Harry has to stay at his aunt's, there's a protection there that can't exist over here. Do you not remember what Harry had to witness weeks ago? A boy died Sirius, and Harry had to witness Voldemort's rebirth. If I were him I'd want to be on my own for a while."

Sirius still looked iffy. Remus took hold of his friend's shoulders and looked him in the worried blue eyes of his. "Harry is fine mate, say it with me, Harry's fine."

"I can't Moony, I can't. Call it parental instinct or not but I feel I need to see him. At least then I will know I can stop fretting about how he is."

"He probably only needs help with grieving but even then he won't listen to us. Leave him to his own thoughts for a while then maybe we could see if we can see Harry sometime this month."

Sirius nodded. "I'd like Harry to stay the rest of his summer here. It's a lot better than Headquarter's. I just wish he'd send us an owl stating he wants to be left alone that way I won't have to worry about him."

"Harry is very like his mother in the way that he's not going to show someone how he truly feels if he feels there's no need for it," Remus reminded the man.

"I know but"-

"Stop fussing. You know Harry doesn't need someone fussing over him."

"I know, I know. All right, Harry's okay. Happy?" Sirius got to his feet.

Remus didn't look amused. "We can talk to Dumbledore first thing tomorrow. I want to see Harry just as much as you do. In the mean time we should get to bed. C'mon…"

The unfortunate thing the two did not know was that miles away Harry was anything _but_ fine. In the small town of Little Whining, Surrey, Harry was as far as fine as you could be, (without being dead that is), and poor Remus and Sirius had not a clue in the world…

_Updated: May 13, 2013_

_Originally posted: February 11, 2007_


	2. The Issues At Privet Drive

THE ISSUES AT PRIVET DRIVE

Location- Little Whining, Surrey. On the street consisting of the same perfect, large, brown square houses that held the same perfect, large, square people everyone was tucking into their happy little families and dinners for the night. Everyone that is but one. In the smallest bedroom at Number Four was a boy who was going through his own personal hell. The bedroom was dark and smelly. It had an open wardrobe with a pair of huge jeans peeking through, as well as a pair of black school robes. The desk near the window was littered with parchment, ink, and a few broken quills, The rest of the desk was obscured by a large dirty cage, with a large, snowy owl that was held captive inside.

In the far corner of the room on the right side was a twin bed, with an old, creaky mattress on an old creaky frame. There was a flat stained pillow on it, as well as a sheet, stained with blood, and a torn blanket dangling at the end; and atop the bed, a figure was stirring in his sleep. This figure was in a ball, lying on his right side, in a semi-fetal position, breathing deeply. Then, a loud, angry yell woke the twitching child.

"BOY! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE UP NOW!" It sounded as if a tyrannosaurus Rex had entered the building. Mr. Vernon Dursley who was at the bedroom door knew his poor nephew was asleep so now was the perfect time to address the latest business he had with the boy.

Slowly, the child sat up, rubbing his big, peridot-green eyes. He proceeded to stand up, almost falling flat on his face. He was a slight five foot five inches and weighed a considerable amount less than a boy who was on the verge of turning fifteen. He had jet-black hair, which was messy and was covered in dried blood. The fringe reached passed his eyes and the rest grew past his ears and now down his neck. This boy was none other than the famous Harry James Potter, hero of the wizarding world.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW POTTER!" bellowed Vernon before he swayed his large body down the staircase.

"Coming!" Harry croaked. He tried to tighten the belt over his too-large jeans, but he had tightened it so much on his tiny waist already it didn't budge anymore. He pulled on his stained, frayed, and faded shirt, and slowly made his way downstairs.

The carpet felt nice and cool to Harry's bare feet although he had to limp for his ankle was paining him. He kept his head low until he reached the landing, where he put his sad face up to face his beefy uncle. Uncle Vernon was holding something in his hand; a familiar, leather something.

He glared at his nephew and grunted, "In, now," pointing to the living room.

Harry sighed, but fallowed the direction his uncle's finger was pointing. Deciding his nephew was taking too long, Vernon shoved him in. Harry caught himself just in time.

"I heard you didn't finish your list today," spoke Vernon with a menace glare.

Harry gulped and licked his parched lips. 'The list' was a list containing chores Harry had to complete before Vernon came home from work. A lot of times there wasn't anything to do around the house but the Dursleys felt it was best to keep Harry busy rather than allow him to broad about in his room. Today, he had to wash the car, clean the attic, clean everyone's bedroom, do the dishes, paint the shed, and water the plants. Harry had not watered the plants, nor had he finished the shed.

"I- I haven't sir," Harry said softly. His uncle glared at him, if possible; harder.

Harry looked up at him with the most mournful face of any fourteen-year-old boy. He boasted a black eye, two deep cuts over the bridge of his nose, (which made putting his broken glasses on a pain) a huge bruise on his right cheek, bruises littering his whole body, a swollen wrist he knew was broken that held a gash right above it, welts, his paining ankle and last but most certainly was not going to be the least, a deep gash on top his left foot. None of this helped out the fact that the last time he ate anything was three days ago and no one in their right mind would consider two slices of stale bread a 'meal'.

The uncle took his nephew by his arms and threw him to the ground with severe force. He then began to kick the teenager's back, as well as strike it with the thing he was holding- a leather belt. Vernon then struck his arms and neck, creating new wounds, and re-opening old ones. Then he did something he hadn't before, and stomped his pointed shoe on top of Harry's hip. Harry tried hard as he could to not cry out but a small noise still past his lips. And on, and on it went, for twenty more minutes. This had been going on for so long now that Harry expected it every day. Uncle Vernon's drill company, Grunnings, had been suffering for some time now, and not wanting to appear he didn't know what to do, he took it out on his nephew. He was convinced the boy had something to do with it. Uncle Vernon blamed him and beat him since the first day he came back from his 'freak' school. He would beat him before he left work, sometimes after, and sometimes just because.

"You- you won't get away with this," Harry panted when there was a break in the beating. "My godfather will come. He'll come and what he does to you will be worse than anything you can do to me."

Uncle Vernon grabbed the boy's shirt. "You dare speak of _him_!" With a giant blow to the face Harry stumbled backwards into the wall. After a minute of watching Harry's pained face, he dragged the child up to his room and locked him inside.

Harry took in deep breaths after his uncle's footsteps died away outside. He then painfully crawled over to his wardrobe and pulled out one of his cousin's Dudley's old shirts he had to wear, and wrapped it around his left arm to slow the bleeding. Once he wrapped his left foot and ankle in another shirt, he applied pressure to his cut cheek with a sock. His right wrist hurt terribly. He then got to his feet and hobbled over to his bed and painfully lied down. He hurt all over but willed himself to not fuss over it. He was too strong and proud to begin crying now. He never cried and didn't want to make a habit out of it. He stared up at the ugly ceiling above his bed trying to not think of the horrors that was his life. The one thing he willed himself to not think about was everything that had happened to him weeks before now. All the terrors of that night…the agony and the unknown. The pain and surprise no one was prepared for. Cedric Diggory's death and even worse, Voldemort's rebirth. He spent enough days having nightmares about this as it was.

What Harry wanted more than anything was for Sirius to come rescue him but as far as he knew that wasn't possible. He was probably hiding away again somewhere, most likely that cave he took up residence at in the village of Hogsmeade. What he also wanted was to see his friends. People devoted their holidays with their friends and what would he give to see Ron and Hermione again. Especially Hermione, she had helped him out so much the past school year. Staying up with him during late hours, not caring about anything but his safety. He wanted someone to care about him like that now.

Harry finally sighed, gritted his teeth in pain and began another fretful night of falling asleep, not before a tear finally found its way down his cheek.

_Love and magic: Rose, May 13, 2013_


	3. To Rescue a Potter

TO RESCUE A POTTER

Sirius had drunk one last mug of tea, washed up, and got into bed at 10:30 the next night. The talk with Dumbledore had been put on hold for he was busy. Sirius did not like this reason and wanted to go see Harry that day but Remus warned against it. Once they could talk to the old man themselves then it would be safe. Like the saying went- sometimes no news was good news. Or was it?

Sirius stared into the canopy over his king-sized bed, thinking. Even if Harry had gone through a lot the past June he still would have made sure to contact him or anyone else. From what Sirius heard from the Weasley family Ron had not gotten a letter from Harry either. He was a stubborn kid but he wouldn't leave those who cared about him in the dust. It didn't feel right to not hear from him in so long. Was Harry really taking things to the extreme or was there something seriously wrong down in Surrey?

_Don't be a prat Sirius; you are over-reacting to everything as usual. You know doing so will only get you in trouble,_he thought.

Then again, Harry had complained how he hated living there at the Dursleys more than once. Maybe they weren't being understanding with what had happened to him. And why should they? They hated everything about the wizarding world. Sirius shook his head. He was just being overprotective, that was all. But then again, any normal parent would be worried if they hadn't heard neither head nor tail of their son or daughter in a few weeks. The man sighed; he decided that he'd write to Harry tomorrow morning, just to make sure everything was going on fine with the boy. And with that thought, he drifted to sleep.

The following morning, Remus was busy at the stove making breakfast. Sirius meanwhile was hunched over a roll of parchment, writing away.

"You're not doing the daily crossword?" Remus asked, setting down a plate of food for Sirius and himself and noticing that Sirius' favorite morning activity seemed untouched.

"I'm writing an owl," Sirius muttered.

"Who's it for?" Remus asked as he tucked into his meal.

Sirius looked up. "Harry. I want to make sure he's all right," he said shortly then went back to the parchment.

"Well it wouldn't hurt. Maybe we will be able to hear from him sooner than Dumbledore," Remus suggested, over the rim of his cup, picking up the _Daily Prophet_ to see the day's headlines.

Sirius wrapped the scroll on the leg of the owl that had delivered the morning's paper then whispered to the animal, "This is for Harry okay? Make sure you find him."

Yet as soon as the bird took off Sirius' worries seemed to mound higher and when night fell he was back walking the floors of the house in anticipation.

"Sirius, stop walking around in circles!" Remus ordered as he had a book open in the sitting room. "It would take more than a day for the owl to fly to Surrey, wait for Harry's reply, then fly back," the werewolf stated.

"No Remus!" Sirius said harshly. "Even if he's okay I want to know about it _now_. I'm not waiting for an update or whatever from Dumbledore; I want to find out myself. I have every right as of now because I was appointed Harry's guardian fifteen years ago! I'm only doing my duty as godfather!"

Remus set his book aside. "Padfoot, we both know the chance is very slim we'd be allowed to have Harry stay with us for the remainder of his childhood. I wish it could happen but there are things standing in the way. Neither of us have a full-time job and unfortunately the Ministry doesn't usually allow a child to live with two 'great friends.' They'd want him to live with a 'family.' And right now his family is the Dursleys. It's where the protection is most effective."

"We both know blood doesn't qualify as family," Sirius said, looking all the more angry. "I told you before as soon as I was freed I would do all in my power I could to legally adopt the kid. Not just because James and Lily wanted me to, but because I want to. His life would be less stressful here. He'd be where he belongs. I want to see Harry now because I can and because I want to know he's doing okay. He needs to know I'm no longer running from the law. Even if it won't do anything he needs to know."

Remus sat on the loveseat, arms crossed, listening closely.

"Here me out Moony- I didn't escape from Azkaban and risk myself out there just to watch Harry live the rest of his teenage years at a house where he's not wanted. Whatever protection Dumbledore placed on that house surely can be used on this one," Sirius finished, flaring up like a firework.

Remus rubbed his temples. Sirius was very difficult to persuade anything to once his opinion was out in the open. Remus wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself but he was getting a bit pre-occupied lately thinking about how Harry may be holding up as well.

Sirius stopped in his tracks suddenly and looked out the large window that was in the sitting room. He then grabbed his cloak that was draped over the sofa and fastened it.

Remus stood. "Where are you going?"

Sirius made sure he wand was tucked into the old leather holster on his arm. "I'm going to check on Harry."

Remus licked his lips before answering. "You know you can't take him here yet."

"I'm just going to make sure he's doing okay, and I know Harry will be happy to see me even if it's only for ten minutes no matter how he's feeling."

"Right. But mate, don't tell him you're free, he might get his hopes up," Remus said heavily.

"Yeah… I guess. I won't say anything…for now."

With that last thought Sirius turned on the spot and Apparated away. He arrived at the end of Privet Drive a moment later. His godson was in one of these houses, he knew it, but the problem with that was he didn't know which one he was in. He hesitated, wondering how best to find it. He decided to begin at each house and go down the row until the image of Harry's guardians appeared at the door. It wasn't the best idea, going door-to-door but he would know which house it was by who answered it. He could recall how Petunia looked and knew what her husband and son would look like thanks to Harry.

Sirius knocked on the first door and a tall blonde lady answered. Not the Dursley house so he quickly told her he was trying to find a certain home and was about to walk off her property.

"What house is it you are looking for?" the lady called back.

Sirius turned around. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Dursleys reside would you?"

"Why at Number Four."

Sirius leapt down the pavement to said house. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"How may I help you?" grunted a particularly obese man as he opened the door.

Sirius put on a brave front and said confidently, "Good evening sir. My name is Boris Walkson. I work for the Children's Home of Surrey. We're an organization that helps neglected and abused children get into foster care and adoption. I received a report of a neglected child in this area so I need to make a round here to see if anything is amiss. May I take a quick look around your home?"

Vernon Dursley grew a couple shades white. "Um, why most cer-certainly Mr. Walkson. Right this way. Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I have never heard of this children's home," he added as he showed him in the too-clean house.

"We are a rather new organization but we house many children at a time at our headquarters if they have been physically attacked by a family member until they are well enough to live with another family," Sirius lied. He spotted several pictures of Dudley on the wall. "Why, don't you have a very, um- lovely son sir…"

"Yes, that's our son Dudley. He's fifteen," Vernon said proudly.

"Ah! Mr. Walkson, may I introduce you to my wife, Petunia?" Vernon cried suddenly when his wife stepped into the hall.

"Petunia, this is Mr. Boris Walkson, he works for um, a neglected children's home," Vernon said, now beginning to sweat.

Petunia froze on the spot as she looked at Sirius. He looked familiar in a way but she couldn't place a finger on how. She turned to her husband.

"_What about the boy_?" she hissed at him.

Just then, a noise that distinctively sounded like a moan was heard from up the stairs. All three heads turned.

"What was that?" Sirius asked raising a wise eye.

"Um, just the- p-pipes," Vernon stuttered.

Before either Dursley could utter a sound, Sirius was half-way up the stairs. Sirius didn't have to look twice to know which room his godson was held in. He spotted a room with four locks on the door and a cat-flap in the bottom which also had a fastening on it to lock it. He drew in a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever horrors that might be lurking behind the prison-like door.

He took out his wand and said softly, "_Alohamora_." The door burst open.

The Dursleys followed him up in time to see him utter the charm. "You! You're-you're one of them!" bellowed Vernon.

Sirius turned back so fast he shocked the large man and spoke in a tone very unlike the fake one he put on for show a minute ago. "I am here to make sure nothing is wrong with my godson Mr. Vernon Dursley and nothing you say or do will stop me. Now get out of my light," He snarled raising his wand in a threatening manner.

Vernon sputtered but held back. "You- you're his godfather? I thought was just a load of bull!"

Sirius ignored him as he went inside the room. The first thing he noticed was the awful smell; it looked like a littler version of hell, as if light seized to exist in these four walls.

"Li-listen here mister, you have no business being inside my house," Vernon fumbled.

Sirius raised his wand again, and Vernon flinched, but Sirius only did it to _lumos_ the room. What he found on the bed made his stomach drop. A thin boy was breathing deeply and was in obvious pain and in a terrible, fitful sleep.

"Har-Harry?" Sirius whispered uncertainly. Harry didn't stir, so Sirius shook his shoulder. Harry's eyes sprung open with fright.

"No! No! I'm sorry uncle! I'm sorry," he cried.

"Oh, oh Harry…" Sirius said, tears filling his eyes as he knelt beside the boy. "Harry, it's me, Sirius."

Harry strained his eyes. His glasses had broken two weeks ago and it was very difficult to make out anything at all. But there was only one man he knew who lad long black hair, and his voice was so familiar…

"Si-Sirius?" Harry rasped.

"Yes, it's me," Sirius said, petting his filthy hair.

"I did- didn't think you'd ever come"- Harry's voice was so weak, tears were in his eyes now.

"Shh, I'm here now. I'm going to get you out of here okay? You'll be safe with me." He gently placed his hands under the boy's knees and shoulders and very cautiously lifted him up. As careful as he was, Harry still cried out in pain. Making sure he was secure enough; Sirius turned round to face the Dursleys, a look of pure hated reading off his face.

"You- you did this to him? How could you? He's your own nephew! He's your sister's blood!" he raged, turning to the cowering Petunia. "I swear you will pay. You better hope you only get arrested, for what I have in store for you is worse than anything you've ever dreamed," He threatened.

Both Dursleys were backed against the wall, too afraid to do anything. Vernon then had the guts to speak to the wizard.

"The-the boy had it coming to him all this time! He woke us with his screaming! He killed another boy! He made my company lose money! He deserves what I did to him! Every single thing!" the whale of a man boomed.

Sirius could not believe he was hearing this. He shook his head to rid himself of such evil thoughts and actions that could give him a one-way ticket back to Azkaban. Instead, he turned around to give the room another glance. Poor Hedwig was awake and hooting dismally as she surveyed the man's motions.

"It's okay Hedwig, let me unlock you," he whispered to the poor bird. Unlike her master she had not been hurt, but it had been weeks since she was able to hunt. She flew out the window like a ghost into the night.

He was just about to leave, when a thought struck his head. Harry's stuff… He turned round and said viciously to the Dursleys, "I will come back for all of Harry's things later. I expect nothing to be touched."

He looked down at Harry. "I'm going to have to Apparate with you now Harry, you might feel a lot of all right?"

Harry barely nodded. Sirius took a secure hold of his godson and disappeared into the air, leaving behind the terrified Dursleys.

_Love and magic: Rose May 14, 2013_


	4. Harry Wakes

**HARRY WAKES**

Sirius reappeared with Harry safely in his arms in the front yard of his house moments later. Sirius looked down at his godson. He was unconscious. As soon as he shut the door behind him he shouted, "Moony! I've got Harry!" not knowing exactly where his friend was.

Remus was in his bedroom and fastened an old robe around him and hurried into Sirius' bedroom which he noticed was dosed in the bright flame of a candle.

"Why on earth did you take him?" Remus hissed, but gasped when he looked on the bed where Harry lay. "Oh sweet Merlin- is that Harry?" he asked in a soft, shaky voice.

Sirius growled, "His fucking relatives did this to him Moony. Look what those bastards did to him!"

"Sirius, calm down. If we have any chance of taking care of Harry you have to control yourself. We have to get some supplies to begin to heal the worse of his injuries."

"What? We have to take him to St. Mungo's Remus! Look at him! We can't fix him up- he needs a healer," Sirius panicked.

"We can do some of the minor healing and cleaning of his wounds Sirius. It's best not to hurry off to the hospital. Do you really want people to run up and ask questions? What do you think they would say in the papers when they see you carrying the famous boy who lived in your arms at St. Mungo's? The last anyone needs is for more reason to make up lies about what's going on," Remus said quit frank.

Sirius bowed his head and exhaled. "You're right. Wait! Why don't we call Poppy? She should still be at Hogwarts."

"She's actually on a well-deserved holiday from Dumbledore at the moment Sirius," Remus explained, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Sirius cursed to himself.

"We can keep Harry safe and heal him up for now. Hopefully we can wait a week until he's healed enough to take him to St. Mungo's. At least then he won't look as bad and a healer can look over him to make sure he'll be okay. I'm going to get a few things, I'll be right back," Remus informed the man and left the room. He returned five minutes later with his wand and first aid equipment that he retrieved downstairs. Remus said nothing as he waved his wand and did useful spells across Harry's cold form to find the most severe injuries. When he found out the injuries to the boy he sat up and explained them.

"Well, Harry's injuries include a black eye, concussion, two deep cuts over the bridge of his nose, bruises all over his body, a broken wrist with an open gash above it, three fractured ribs, welts, a badly sprained- possibly broken ankle and numerous other cuts everywhere," Remus said looking mournful.

Sirius took his hands out of his face, and sat up in the chair he was sitting in. "Well? Can you fully heal it all?"

Remus frowned. "I'm not a healer Sirius. Only a healer can properly check him over and determine what kind of break is what and how best to set it right. I can only tell you what's broken. For now, help me get these filthy rags off him…"

Sirius sighed, looking defeated but nodded. Remus carefully and slowly took off the overly large shirt covering Harry's bruised torso while Sirius slid the pants off him and they gasped when they laid eyes on the body in front of them. Sirius and Remus were not expecting to see such a tiny waist for the teen, ribs sticking out with bruises littering them, nor the state of his sunken stomach. His arms were too skinny for a boy his age and his right one looked horrible.

"Let's- let's see what we can do," Remus croaked. Sirius nodded and the two set to work. Less than an hour later the blood from Harry's body was cleared away, his chest wrapped in layers of gauze, his wounds cleaned, and his broken arm set. He was now dressed in a pair of Sirius pajamas which of course hung on him loosely.

Remus dabbed at his forehead and let out a yawn. "We have to get some sleep Sirius. It's past midnight. Let's put Harry to bed. I think he'd like that one guest room to the right of the landing"-

"No," Sirius said shortly but firmly. "Harry's staying here. I don't care if he's on my bed. I want to be with him. I want to be there when he wakes. I can sleep on the dusty floor for all I care."

Remus sighed but nodded his approval. "Okay, see you in the morning then," and he retreated.

Sirius fluffed Harry's pillows and pulled the covers around his godson's shoulders to make sure he was extra comfortable even if he was unconscious. He looked down at the sleeping boy's face; he seemed so lost and innocent. His face was as white as the sheets and tiny beads of sweat hung onto the skin. Shaking his head Sirius brushed back Harry's fringe then turned into Padfoot and hopped on the bed. He licked Harry's uninjured cheek once then settled in for the long morning ahead of him…

Sirius didn't budge from Harry's form for the next two days. He would sit in his chair, reading a book, watching Harry every so often The boy would twitch and had opened his eyes a couple times but every time he was urged to wake he went back to sleep. Remus walked in after six that evening with a couple sandwiches on a plate and a goblet of cider.

"Are you going to move at all today Sirius? It's already 6 o'clock," Remus informed, setting down the food and drink.

Sirius looked up from his godson and said, "I will when he does. Why doesn't he wake? It's like he's trying to but he can't."

"He's probably very tired. I'm sure he didn't get much rest while with the Muggles. And his body is healing, it's best he's not up and about. Just give the poor kid some time Padfoot. He'll wake when he's ready," Remus said encouragingly. Just then, a few of Harry's left fingers moved.

"Harry?" gasped Sirius. "Harry- are you waking up kiddo? C'mon, wake up. Sirius and Remus are here, you're safe now," he told him, touching the boy's hand.

Harry's eyes contracted. He heard a voice from far far away… it was trying to tell him something… "Uuuuhhhh," he moaned, turning his head to his side, which was a mistake he soon found out. It felt like a ton of rocks were in his head and they were all pushing against his skull when he moved. This headache was going to be one of the worst, he already knew it.

Sirius almost jumped with glee when he saw Harry's head move and continued to talk him into the conscious world.

"Calm down Sirius," Remus bit back. "Harry, it's me Remus, it's time to wake up. Come on cub, you can do it," Remus said turning back to the child after glaring at his friend.

Harry wanted to obey these kind voices. He swallowed thickly. It sounded like his godfather Sirius Black and his old Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin were talking to him. Why would they be here? At the Dursley home nonetheless? To answer that, he decided it was time to open his eyes. Sirius cried out happily, causing Harry to shut his eyes again because of his headache.

"Shut it Sirius! Hey there Harry. How are you?" Remus asked softly and smiling down upon him.

Harry opened his right eye a fraction and said, "What- what, are you do-doing here?" it hurt to breathe.

"Sirius rescued you from your uncle Harry. You're at our home in London right now. How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"Like crap… my head, it feels so heavy... ohhhhh…" Harry moaned and shut his eyes again.

"Okay, I'll get you something for your headache. Does anything else hurt?" Remus asked carefully, hand on his shoulder.

"My whole body…" Harry gasped.

Remus announced he had to get something and hurried off, coming back a few minutes later with a couple vials of potion and a bowl of chicken broth. When he walked in, he saw Sirius trying to feed Harry his sandwich.

"Sirius! Stop! Don't feed him that!" he ordered.

"Why not? He just told me he was hungry. Look at him- he looks like a twelve-year-old," Sirius pointed out.

"Hey!" Harry cried.

Sirius smiled.

"I know that, but you can't feed him something heavy like that yet," Remus frowned. "You couldn't eat normally when you first had a proper meal when you were freed could you? So don't feed him your sandwich. He could throw up," he said tiredly.

Sirius gave Remus a hard look. Once again he had to be right.

Remus went over to Harry. "Hey Harry, I have a couple medicines that will sooth the ache in your head and body all right?" the werewolf said softly.

Harry nodded but winced as it hurt his head.

Remus helped tip the vials of headache relief and a mild pain reliever down Harry's throat. "Alright Harry, I know you're hungry, but you can't have anything heavy yet so I brought you some broth. Is that okay?"

Harry sighed. "If it's all I can have…"

As Remus took a seat next to Harry he turned to his friend. "You better be eating as well Sirius. You aren't out of the woods yet either."

The man defiantly didn't like being told what to do but he was hungry so picked up a sandwich and began to eat. Harry flexed his right arm which was now healed so tried to feed himself the broth. His arm shook like leaf in the wind as he tried to bring the spoon to his lips. Seeing Harry struggling Remus pulled the spoon out of the boy's hand.

"I'm not three," Harry rasped angrily.

"I know you aren't but you're obviously having problems holding the spoon. Allow me," Remus offered. Harry didn't have the energy to argue so he allowed the man to feed him although he was only able to swallow a few spoonfuls of broth before he could not take anymore and had to stop. Remus set aside the bowl and looked into the boy's dull eyes.

"Listen Harry; what do you say to a nice warm bath? I'm sorry, but you really don't smell very fresh."

"Wait, I have to ask, where exactly am I?"

Sirius and Remus shared a look.

Remus sighed. "It's a long story but I suppose the best time to tell is now. Padfoot?"

Sirius was smiling as he stood beside his godson. "Harry, I'm free. The rat was found near my old childhood home. Of course the last thing Fudge wanted was to hold a trial since he's trying to keep the world hush-hush about Voldemort but Dumbledore was able to persuade him enough to go ahead. I was reluctant but long story short, enough evidence pointed to Pettigrew as the actual culprit fourteen years ago. Remus and I decided to purchase this old place for the time being since we both didn't have a better place to return to."

Harry blinked. "You- you're really free?"

Sirius beamed and nodded.

"But I don't understand, why didn't anyone tell me? Why was I kept in the dark? When did this all happen?" Harry felt himself grow angry.

"Kid, it was all over the Prophet. Even on the Muggle news they've been saying I was falsely imprisoned."

Harry looked down. "I haven't been getting the Daily Prophet. And I haven't been able to watch any news. I haven't had the time."

Remus blinked. "Look Harry, I know you have a lot of questions and we will be more than willing to answer them. But I think it's a good idea to get you in the bath, by the looks of it you probably haven't been able to take one in a while."

Harry sighed; he indeed wanted to know loads but he would wear himself out finding things out now. He grinned. "A bath- sounds good."

Remus smiled and went out and down the hall to start the bath. Sirius bent down to lift Harry.

"Up you get kiddo, time to get squeaky clean again." The man snuck one arm around his back and the other under his knees and lifted him up. Harry cried out for his body still did ache. "Sorry kid," Sirius said before walking out the room.

Sirius stepped into a large bathroom at the end of the floor where Remus was, customizing the bath for Harry's pleasure.

"If I may ask Harry, when did you last bathe?" Remus asked.

"Day be-before term ended. Before I went back home," Harry answered, mortified.

Remus tried to not look too shocked and went back to the bath. Harry peaked over Sirius' shoulder to look at the bathroom: it was magnificent. The floor was made of real marble; the vanity was made of maple wood with a marble counter; near the sink was a tall rack, containing towels and washcloths in red, gold, and black in lengths ranging from the size of a tissue to ones that could wrap around a grown man four times. The walls were also a pretty maple. A beautiful painting of a lion pack was on the right side of the room and on the left side, where the huge tub lay was a big window and a painting of a medieval wizard and his beautiful white horse near a castle. The wizard smiled and waved at Harry before riding off with his horse. Harry looked up to see a small but wonderful-looking golden chandelier filled with long-stemmed candles hanging from the ceiling. This bathroom, though smaller, was more wonderful than the prefect's one at Hogwarts.

"I take it you like the bathroom Harry?" said Remus in an amused tone.

"Oh! Um, yes, it's very nice."

"Well then let's get you cleaned up," Sirius announced.

The two men lifted Harry's pajamas off and eased the now naked boy in the large tub that could easily fit four people. Harry was panicking because he knew he looked absolutely atrocious but to his amazement neither man seemed to think it a big deal so it calmed him down slightly. He gasped as soon as he was placed in.

"What is it?" said Remus in alarm. "Too hot?"

"No. It feels perfect. Really nice actually..." Harry said in a content manner.

The water was so relaxing Harry began to feel drowsy. _Oh well, if I start to sink, they'll pull me up_, Harry thought pleasantly. Sirius and Remus got to work cleansing the filthy boy. They waved their wands and bottles of shampoo and conditioner flew by and after Remus squirted them into Harry's hair and began rubbing them in. After the hair they waved their wands again and rags and soft sponges began to lather his skin with soup. It was defiantly the longest bath Harry could remember himself having and after forty minutes of intense bathing and washing, Remus finally had the tub drain. Harry instinctively covered his privates; he was a teenager after all and didn't want anyone to see those parts. Once a giant red towel was wrapped around him he was lifted out of the tub. He was very wobbly on his legs so Remus had a chair fly by so he could sit.

"Did that feel nice Harry?" Sirius smiled, ruffling the boy's wet locks.

Harry smiled back. "You have no idea." Harry was soon dressed in another pair of Sirius' pajamas before he was put back to bed to rest some more. After making sure Harry was comfortable Remus descended down the stairs.

"We have to clean that boy's mouth later tonight Padfoot," Remus said grimly, walking up to his friend who was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room.

"Why? Did he curse?" Sirius asked as he polished his wand.

"No, it reeks as well. I'm guessing the last time Harry brushed his teeth was the morning when he went back on the Hogwarts Express," Remus said shaking his head.

"Oh, yeah, poor kid. You would think the least those bastards could have done was have Harry take care of his basic hygiene. Anyway, listen, I've been thinking..."

"Oh great, what now?" said Remus non-enthusiastically.

"We have to take care of this mess Remus! I bet you Dumbledore already knows Harry has been taken from the house but we haven't heard from him yet. But the real thing we need to take care of is those 'relatives' of his. They cannot get away with this. Muggle or wizard forces need to lock them up, I don't care which. I never thought anyone could be so heartless, especially family," Sirius growled.

"Are you saying we literally curse their arses?" Remus said flatly.

"Well they'll get what's coming to them soon. But now that we saw what they did, there's something even more important we need to pursue."

"Yes?"

"We need to adopt Harry!" Sirius declared.

_Love and magic: Rose, May 15, 2013_


	5. Settling In

**SETTLING IN**

It took a very long moment for Remus to compute what he had just heard. Finally he shook his head and said, "Adopt Harry? Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you that can't happen?"

"And how many times am I going to have to tell you we can provide just as- if not more, protection here than with those Muggles. And, given the state Harry's in now don't tell me it's not possible," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"It might be but"-

"It will be. Listen Moony, not only can the both of us ensure the house is safe but Dumbledore can as well as the Weasleys and the rest of the Order. Everyone would make sure the house is as protected as it needs to be."

Remus rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what to say, his friend had a point.

Sirius frowned as he looked at the werewolf. "C'mon Moony, open your eyes. Do you not see how horrible Harry is right now? Do you not see he needs me more than he ever has? Do you not think we can't provide a teenage boy what he needs here? Do you not think Harry will not agree as soon as we tell him any of this?"

Remus looked at him. "Fine, yes, we can look into adoption. But"- he yielded when Sirius was about to celebrate. "We have to talk to Dumbledore- and soon. He'll know what we have to do in order to let Harry stay here." He frowned. "But what do you mean 'us'? Surely you're talking about you legally being named Harry's guardian, not for me too."

"Why not? If we're both sharing this home what's the problem?"

"But we don't know how long we'll be staying here. It's fine for us but I know I mentioned before, they might not like the idea of two adult men taking in a child, even if the child will soon be fifteen."

Sirius frowned. "The Ministry can think what they want. I want the best for my godson and the best is if both of us are there for him. I have no plans to live at Headquarters. This house is big enough for all three of us to have a fresh start. We both put in money to pay for it, they can't kick you out just because you weren't named Harry's godfather too. I may hate when others tell me what to do but I need you to keep me in line at times Moony."

Remus grinned. "We'll see where it takes us then. But- we cannot tell Harry any of this yet."

"Why the hell not? He needs to get excited about something for once," Sirius shot at him.

"What if it doesn't work out? Do you want Harry to get his hopes up that he'll be able to live with us only to find out he can't? He'll be crushed. We cannot tell him yet, understand?"

Sirius gave a curt nod.

"Thank-you," Remus nodded sincerely. "For now we'll settle on this being Harry's foster home if we're infiltrated by anyone."

"I can't wait to show him the place when he's up to it," Sirius added, smiling a little.

Remus couldn't help but smile as well. "Yeah, he'll love it. It's the perfect house to live in, minus the abandonment of its previous owners."

"Don't remind me, I don't even want to think about the list of things that still need to be fixed or remodeled. But hey, all the old junk gives it character."

Remus raised a brow. "What about all the old junk in your home?"

Sirius glared at the werewolf for mentioning the home he had to grow up in. "That junk is just that- junk. Only Kreacher is crazy enough to cherish my mother's leggings," he spat, speaking of his family's old house-elf, Kreacher.

Remus shook his head. "Well, now that we have this straightened out…"

"Wait," Sirius said suddenly. "What about his current guardians?"

"What about them?"

"We are going to make sure they pay for this right? We can't adopt Harry unless they give it the okay. I suppose that's the first step before they are headed to jail or prison," Sirius was growing angry again.

"We'll talk it all out with Dumbledore," Remus said calmly.

Sirius growled at the mention of the headmaster. He really did not like it that everything had to be up to him when he knew full-well how to handle things himself.

"You are listening to me right?" Remus said, frowning now.

"Yeah yeah," Sirius passed off, twirling his wand in his fingers.

Remus checked the clock in the sitting room. "Hmm, it's after nine. Think we should get Harry ready for bed."

"He has a bedtime already?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe, if he stays here long enough. But I know right now he's tired, that and we really need to brush his teeth."

Sirius seemed to agree to this and followed Remus up the stairs into Sirius' bedroom where Harry was sitting half way up on the bed, eyes in slits.

"Come on kiddo, time to get ready for bed," spoke Sirius approaching him.

"No, not tired. Just resting," Harry said softly. Both men smiled.

"Yes, and you can rest for a full eight hours tonight, so get ready. You can read for a bit until you feel tired but right now we have to brush your teeth. When's the last time you did that Harry?" Sirius asked carefully.

Harry looked down, shame on his face. "The morning when I went on the Hogwarts Express back home. They- they didn't let me take care of- of basic stuff like that once they picked me up…"

Remus sighed. "Well those days are over. You can start to feel 'normal' while you're here again."

Normal, Harry didn't know the meaning of the word. The next minute Sirius carefully lifted him up and took him back to the bathroom. Harry was sat on the closed toilet seat while Sirius loaded a new toothbrush with magical toothpaste that cleaned teeth two times faster than a normal one and prevented bad morning breath.

"All right Harry, open wide"- Sirius said turning to him with the loaded toothbrush.

"I can do it myself," Harry's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He was given the chance to do so on his own but like the soup earlier his arm shook too much to do much with it. He had to give up and have his godfather do it for him. He couldn't wait until his strength returned; one night of having someone else help him with normal everyday things was too much to take. After they were finished up in the bathroom the boy was taken back to Sirius' bedroom to sleep. Harry insisted he was okay to sleep on his own but Sirius wanted to look after him no matter what. Too tired to argue, Harry allowed Padfoot to hop on the bed and sleep by his feet as the night wore on…

Three days passed and Harry's body was still under the influence of pain relievers. He would not be taken to the wizard hospital St. Mungo's until Sirius and Remus deemed it safe enough to go. Meanwhile Remus had visited Dumbledore at the school to go over the past events of the week. Dumbledore was upset that he was taken away from the protection that resigned at Privet Drive but after finding out what state Harry was in knew that Harry's best choice as of now was to stay at the house with Sirius and Remus. It was also mentioned how best to go about dealing with the Dursleys. It was rare for Muggles to abuse wizard children so the headmaster would have to have a long talk with the Ministry of Magic to see what should be done. That, as well as adopting Harry was thrown into the conversation. All Dumbledore could say was 'we'll see what happens.'

When Sirius found this out he was upset, feeling that now the Ministry was going to make Harry's abuse public. Dumbledore had promised he would not bring up actual abuse to the Ministry. A simple case of being neglected would be enough to make a case open to have them adopt him. No one could guarantee how the Ministry would take the news overall but there had to be reason to sign Harry over to a new home otherwise he would go back to the Dursleys.

Unfortunately Harry knew something was going on. He knew Sirius and Remus had gone off to speak with Dumbledore yet he was still in the shadows of everything.

"What did you talk about? And what is being done to find Voldemort?" he would ask.

"We'll tell you everything soon Harry. We're just waiting for the official word on things but we promise you won't be in the dark much longer," Remus had said.

On the afternoon of July the 18th Sirius finally decided to show Harry around the house. He helped Harry put on a shirt and jeans before taking him out to the front to begin the tour. Harry stood on one leg and leaned against his godfather as he looked up at the large white and blue home that had paint peeling everywhere and a roof that needed cleaning and shutters that needed fixing, plus a good number of other things to be done.

"This Harry is Number 31, Owl Post Lane," Sirius smiled as they looked ahead. "Our closest neighbors are three miles away. We live near a river which is half a mile from the back of this house. It's surrounded by huge trees as you can see in the distance and is a habitat for a number of small woodland creatures. We spotted quit a few squirrels and foxes here not too long after we moved in. It really is quite nice behind us," Sirius explained proudly.

"I heard Remus bring up your old childhood home. Why did you get this one if you can stay there?" Harry had to ask.

Sirius sighed. "Let's just say I don't have the best memories there. I didn't have an ideal childhood. I'll talk about it some other time but now that I'm free I thought it was best to start fresh in another home. Anyway," he went back to the home. "This is a wizard dwelling so obviously our neighbors are wizards. Let's see, there are the Bensons to the left at number thirty-two. They're a nice couple, in their 60's or so. The Tinners live to the right at number thirty. We met our neighbors briefly when we moved here."

Harry was soon lifted in Sirius' arms and taken back inside since his legs were still too weak to walk much. There he showed him the living room with the grand, warm and welcoming fireplace, the open, bright kitchen with a little round breakfast table by the bar area and in front of the French doors that led to the side yard. The doorway next to the breakfast area led into the biggest dining area Harry had ever seen besides Hogwarts. There was a long table set inside that could easily fit in twenty people comfortably and an ancient dusty chandelier hung overhead filled with candle stubs and dried wax that pooled around like a curtain.

Outside the kitchen Sirius showed Harry the small sitting room with another pair of French doors to the backyard and the small bathroom before walking to a door that was under the staircase. He opened the door and in the dark Harry could make out a wooden staircase.

"This is the basement. Pretty scary place right now, filled with junk and needs a good sorting out like the rest of the house but hopefully it will soon be livable. Remus wants to use it as the area for him when he transforms into a werewolf. Well time for the second floor," Sirius announced and once again grabbed hold of Harry in the least painful way and walked up the tunnel-like old wooden stairs to the five bedrooms and two other bathrooms, one of them was in Sirius' master bedroom. All the rooms were large, although Remus had taken the smallest which was next to the master. Harry really liked the room next to Remus'; it had a really large window and a fireplace as grand as the one downstairs. With a quick nod up to the attic Sirius went back downstairs to show Harry the yard (after resting a minute for Harry was wearing him out but he didn't think floating him with his wand would suffice).

"Okay Harry, I want to show you the yard next but keep your eyes closed until I say 'open', all right?" Sirius said cheerfully as he stopped at the French doors at the breakfast nook.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because it's a surprise that's why. You'll like it though, I promise. Now shut your eyes."

Harry grinned and did so. Sirius made sure Harry was secure in his arms before he went out of the glass-pane doors. He walked down a medium-sized lawn to an iron gate. He waved his wand to open it and walked down the twenty stone steps onto an even bigger lawn. Then he said excitedly, "Okay, open!"

Harry did so and gasped. What he saw was large bushes that held colorful berries surrounding the boarder of the yard but that wasn't what Harry found amazing; it was the three long golden hoops at each end that caught his attention-

"Quidditch hoops?" he beamed.

Sirius nodded with glee. "You bet! Quidditch hoops! They were here when we moved in, but Moony fixed them up a bit. Do you like them? Look, the old owners even left their old Quidditch balls. See the crate over there?" he pointed thirty feet from where he was standing.

"Wow, this is brilliant. I can't wait to fly here- that is, if I can," he trailed.

"What are you talking about?"

Harry sighed as he sat on the grass. "I know you're free now which is great but I'm not sure how long Dumbledore will let me stay here. I'm sure that's what you guys have been discussing hasn't it?"

Sirius sighed and took up a seat next to him. "You know we want the best for you Harry so yes, we are trying to do all we can to make sure you can permanently live here with us. With me able to do as I please now and with what happened to you we're hoping that suggestion I made to you two years ago can indeed happen. That I can finally play out my role as godfather."

Harry shrugged. "You've been doing a good job so far."

"I can do an even better one if it's made official. And Moony can help out as well, sort of like godfather number two. That sounds interesting right?"

It did sound fantastic but Harry was too used to things falling apart to get excited. He just nodded with a brief smile. He knew his luck and knew something would happen causing him to go back to the Dursleys. It was hard to feel optimistic when things seemed too good to be true.

_Much better than the original if I say so myself. I hope so far everyone seems more in-character._

_Love and magic: Rose, May 17, 2013_


	6. A Checkup in the Clearing

**A CHECK-UP IN THE CLEARING**

Sirius looked up to the sky then down to Harry and said casually, "It's about lunch time Harry which means another dose of pain reliever and some feeding up."

Harry sighed when Sirius stood and helped him on his good leg, wincing as his ribs flared in pain. "I don't want feeding up Sirius. I'm not hungry."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he helped Harry limp inside the house, too tired now to carry him anymore. "I don't know what's up with your body Harry, usually someone who hasn't eaten in weeks would want all the food that's given to them."

"Remus said it was because my body needs to get used to normal food again or something."

The two entered the breakfast nook of the kitchen. Harry saw that Remus was already getting lunch prepared. Sirius sat next to him and began to do the crossword in the latest Daily Prophet for he hadn't that morning. A few minutes later Remus placed a plate boasting a roast beef sandwich, crisps, and a goblet of ice tea near Sirius' hand as well as himself and a plate with a small helping of macaroni and a few goblets of potions for Harry as well as some water.

"So I really have to take all of this don't I?" Harry asked unenthusiastically.

"Yeah," Remus sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, but we have to work with all these nasty potions until you've healed enough to go to St. Mungo's. You know the stories that will come out if you're seen as bruised up as you were days ago. Now come on, the sooner you down them, the sooner you can eat, and the sooner you eat the sooner you can hear a story about your parents," he finished with a grin as he sat down.

This got Harry's attention. His head shot up, and the doleful expression he wore was replaced with one of excitement and curiosity. "You'll really tell me a story about my parents?" he asked carefully. He never heard much about them yet even from their old friends.

Remus nodded. "It's about time we tell you something."

"What will you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Um, how about- their first date. That was an exciting night, wasn't it Sirius?" Remus asked taking a huge bite from his sandwich.

Sirius looked up from his food. "Oh, yeah it was. Remember what Lily told James before they went out? She went to him and said"-

Harry perked up to listen, but Remus stopped him wearing a scowl. "Not yet Padfoot. I said Harry will hear about it after lunch. Go drink the potions Harry."

Harry nodded and took the pain reliever and headache potion.

"I'm really not hungry Remus," Harry said after he downed the second one.

"I know Harry but you need to eat as much as you can now. You need to gain some weight. Do you want me to feed you, or can you try yourself?" Remus said turning to the boy.

Harry glared. He was already getting pretty annoyed at having simple things done for him. "I can feed myself," he said defiantly.

Remus nodded and went back to his lunch.

Harry clumsily tried to spoon the cheesy noodles in his mouth, but it was proving to be difficult but he did not want to be treated like a toddler. He was able to eat a handful of small bites before he was full. After he downed a few gulps of the cold water Sirius and Remus (who were finished with their lunch) were ready to tell about James and Lily's first date. They had Harry sit on the sofa in the sitting room when they began.

As they story went, Lily was second-guessing herself the whole time prior to the date. James had taken her into Hogsmeade during a wet and rainy day in March and tried as hard as he could to be on his best behavior. All had gone well enough until Lily had done the unthinkable and had pushed James playfully out in the pouring rain. James had pulled her out as well, excited as ever knowing that the girl did indeed have a humorous side to her. Unfortunately this meant James acted more of an idiot on their second date so it took a lot of trial and error before the two were 'official.'

Harry fell asleep as soon as the story ended, and he was put to bed for a nap. He was woken in time for dinner, and after chicken noddle soup began to read a bowered book of Remus' called: _Dark Forces, Spells, and Amulets by Abbus Livit Camlerton_. Before ten Harry had help brushing his teeth again before sleeping on Sirius' bed once more.

Sirius came down the stairs while Remus was tidying up the sitting room. Sirius took up a seat in the large stuffed chair of the room.

"You know Remus, I think we should take Harry to St. Mungo's soon. He's looking and feeling better. Says his ankle that was sprained still pains now and again but you can't tell he was physically harmed anymore."

Remus turned around. "Yes, I was thinking the same thing. Knowing the kid he's going to say he's doing fine and doesn't need to go. But a healer could make sure we did a good job healing broken bones and might put him on a potion to speed up his healing and have him eat normally again."

Sirius got to his feet. "I'm going to fire-call the hospital, see if I can set an appointment, that way we don't need to be there longer than we need to."

Remus stood by as Sirius threw his head into the emerald flames of the floo powder to speak with someone at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The chat lasted twenty minutes before Sirius took his head out and got to his feet, shaking dust from his hair.

"Well?" Remus crossed his arms.

"Took forever to get someone serious to talk with me. Should have known me requesting Harry Potter to be seen by someone wasn't going to take a minute. Anyway, he can be looked over by a healer on the 22nd at 1:30 PM," Sirius explained.

"July 22nd? That's in a few days. You're lucky you got him in so soon. Then again, they would make sure there was an opening for him," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"True. Well I want to take a shower before going to bed. Or should I say, before I change into Padfoot to look after Harry," Sirius said, about to ascend the stairs

"Hey, you know, we should let Harry pick a room for himself tomorrow," Remus held him back.

Sirius stopped and turned around grinning. "Good idea 'Mr. Things- are- moving- too- fast- right- now- that- we- shouldn't- be- committed- to- anything –just- yet'," he finished, then waved a hand in farewell before going to his bedroom.

The next day Remus went off to speak with Dumbledore. Meanwhile Sirius decided to give Harry some information of his own so that he could feel like his voice was finally being heard. The one thing he wanted to know was what was being done to stop Voldemort now that he had returned.

"You see Harry, there is a group called The Order of the Phoenix. It's a society composed of overage adults who are bent on keeping track of Voldemort and his Death Eaters and stopping them from their plans. Remus and I are a part of it, as are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he explained over lunch.

"Really?"

"We actually were there when He first rose to power. Your parents were a part of the Order almost fifteen years ago."

Harry didn't say anything.

"Our headquarters is actually at my old childhood home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place here in London."

"You mean the one you keep mentioning? The reason you bought this house instead of going back there?"

Sirius nodded. "In due time I'm sure you will see it for yourself and you'll understand a bit more why I am happy to not be there at any given time. If things go right this will be your new home and you won't have to worry about where you came from or even where _I_ came from. Which leads me to this: Moony and I think it would be a good idea if you chose a bedroom here you can call your own. I'm sure you'd like your own space correct?"

"But- you don't even know yet if that will happen. You said there's a good chance they won't let me stay here," Harry reminded him.

Sirius sighed. "True. But even if you end up somewhere else- and it won't be back in Surrey, we have evidence of what happened- you will at least be able to stay here during the holidays. Remus and I don't plan to move anytime soon so we want you to have a room you can call your own during that time."

Harry grinned; he knew right away he wanted the large bedroom with the grand fireplace that was next to Remus' bedroom. It had the most welcoming feel to it, a large window and a big walk-in wardrobe. The bed inside was only a double but Sirius said he'd be able to get a new one soon.

"We'll paint it any color you want," Sirius was saying as the two sat on the bed and looked around at the peeling white paint of the room. "Buy your own furniture, a nice rug, hang up posters if you like- anything."

Harry looked down, embarrassed. "You don't have to do that; I'll keep it like this, thanks."

"What? Are you bonkers?" Sirius cried. " No, this room has to be painted, carpeted, covered with posters and pin-ups, a mess on the floor, wardrobe bursting with clothes, books stacked high on a shelf- this room has to be a teenager's room. Hey, you know what? I've got a few home decorating catalogs in the living room. We can look through them and order you some furniture and everything," Sirius suggested, staring down at the rat's nest that was of Harry's hair.

Harry clenched his left hand in his pants, not knowing how to feel. Finally he said, "Yeah, that sounds fine."

Sirius grabbed the catalogs and the both of them searched through them, trying to find the best furniture. Sirius had to keep telling Harry that he had a whole heap of money every five minutes because once Harry found a pricy item he would look at his feet and mumble how much it cost. In the end, they had selected a handsome queen-sized bed made of cherry wood with an intricate curvy headboard, a matching bookshelf, a reclining chair made of red velvet, a fancy-looking bench covered with velvet and fancy midnight blue swirls embedded in it, a cherry wood desk with a matching chair, a set of two fancy-looking guest chairs that were midnight blue, a red and blue bed set and finally, several pillows. All this beautiful furniture came out to a total of 562 galleons. This made Harry feel highly guilty when he added it up but Sirius said it was no problem.

That night, after Remus and Sirius looked on as Harry got into the old bed in his new room; Remus gave Sirius a significant look.

"Oh," Sirius said to himself, and then looked at Harry. "Um, hey Harry, I was able to get you into the wizard hospital to be looked over on the twenty-second."

"I am? But I'm- I'm getting better aren't I?" Harry asked looking around.

"You are but we still want the official okay from a Healer- that's like a doctor in the Muggle world," Remus explained. "There could be something wrong that we missed when we tried healing you ourselves. Plus a healer might be able to prescribe something to speed up your recovery so you can feel like yourself again."

"But what if they find out what happened to me? I don't want anyone to know. It's bad enough you two found out before I had a chance to lie about it," Harry said looking into their eyes.

"I say it's a good thing we found out when we did before you tried to lie your way out of it Harry," Remus said candidly. "I'm sure the Healer who's going to be looking you over will be trained to not alert anyone or make a fuss over your injuries."

Harry sighed. "I just- I- I don't know really… I don't want to go to a hospital really…"

"It won't be horrible kiddo, at least I don't think," Sirius said as an afterthought.

"Shut it Padfoot," Remus said in a warning tone. "Don't listen to him Harry, you'll be fine."

Harry only replied with a nod.

"Come on! Show me the little lion in you!" Remus said playfully.

Harry's rolled his eyes. "All right, I'll go."

"That's the spirit," Remus praised him. "Not like you had a choice," he added. Harry looked at his godfather when a thought entered his mind.

"You two said you caught Wormtail at Headquarters Sirius. Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"You didn't tell me you told Harry about The Order," Remus said.

"Why not? He has a right to know what it is at least. But yes, we can tell you what happened that day," Sirius nodded. "We caught that little rat in the window of Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix days after you went back to the Muggles. No doubt trying to seek in information. Of course, being an old member himself he didn't have difficulty finding the place."

"You didn't tell me Wormtail was part of the Order!" Harry gasped.

"Yeah well, it's a part I chose to ignore unfortunately," Sirius said bitterly. "Anyway, Moony saw him, picked up his scent- (good thing he's a werewolf at times) and was able to stun him; and placed him in a jar. Dumbledore was already at Headquarters and it didn't take a lot of convincing for everyone else to convince Fudge to hold an actual trial. I was placed in a waiting cell in Azkaban- don't worry, it was a waiting one, no dementors around," he said when Harry gasped again. "And had a trial a week later. The evidence was overwhelming and with the use of Veriterserum, well, I went scot-free. Fudge wasn't too happy, never one to admit his mistakes but the Ministry gave me a nice sum of gold for forgiveness and to help me get back on my feet, which was nice of them considering the Black family is already pretty well off. Well that's the short version of what happened anyway," Sirius said looking satisfied.

Harry shook his head. "I'm still in disbelief it happened. I'm happy it did but still shocked."

"Yeah, me too," Sirius said heavily. "But if you're bored one day you can read some of the many articles written on it. They're in the attic. Until then, it's time to get to bed."

Harry smiled tiredly back. "Good-night Sirius, Remus."

The two men walked out after turning off the oil lamp in the room. The next day was spent the same as yesterday but today Harry was taken through the capture of Peter Pettigrew with Sirius and Remus a bit more thoroughly. Finally came the night before Harry's Healer's appointment. Remus and Harry were seated near the fireplace downstairs on fluffy cushions dressed in their pajamas, while Sirius was gathering items for the night's dessert- s'mores.

"Got them!" smiled Sirius, walking out with three sticks, a box of graham crackers, a box of twenty different chocolate bars, and a bag of marshmallows.

"Have you ever had s'mores before kid?" Sirius asked Harry, sitting down beside Remus.

"No but I've always wanted to make them," Harry answered.

"Well tonight is your lucky night. I'm going to show you how to make these wonderful gooey treats- best thing Muggles ever came up with. Here's your stick- now follow me. Chocolate?" asked Sirius, handing the box over to the boy.

Harry smiled his toothy smile and took a bar (milky fudge cream). Sirius showed Harry how to roast a marshmallow right, and after burning two, and one landing in the fire on accident, Harry finally ended up with a semi-burnt but edible sticky white treat which he placed on a graham cracker square along with the chocolate and the other square, sandwiched them together and took a bite. It was worth the wait.

"Well, do you like it?" smiled Remus, seeing the sudden change on Harry's face.

Harry nodded excitedly, taking a huge bite. "This is delicious!"

After two more treats, Harry settled against his godfather's arm with a mug of hot chocolate, his eyes half open. It was almost 10 PM. Harry took his head off the arm and asked sleepily, "Can I hear another story about my parents please?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "Well sure, if you want. Think you can stay awake through the whole thing?" smiled Sirius, noticing how tired the boy looked.

Harry nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I promise. It's about my mum and dad. I want to know (_YAWN_) as much as I can about them."

"Well, you asked, we'll deliver. Alright let's see here… hey, how about we tell you about the time your mum began to like you dad? Leading up to her finally saying yes to a date?" asked Sirius.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, anything." Ten minutes into the story Harry was already asleep.

"So then your dad was very panicky. Can't blame the bloke, he was just asked out on a date with Lily! The most beautiful girl in school! What was he to do? So he"-

"_Psst_, Sirius, shut-up," whispered Remus.

"Why? Oh," Sirius said, following Remus' finger to the sleeping form of his godson who was now curled on his cushion, although a slight frown in his face made them suspect he was in pain.

"Oh, hey- it's almost 11 PM. Okay, let's get him up," Sirius said after looking at the clock above the living room's fire place.

Sirius bent down and lifted the boy in his arms and walked up the stairs, pausing when one of Harry's green slippers fell off his foot which he went to pick up, and then continuing on. He made sure he was comfortable in bed before he crept off into his own.

_Hope you prefer these changes compared to the old story so far. _

_Love and magic: Rose, May 18, 2013_


	7. The Healer

**THE HEALER**

Harry was woken up the next day at eight in the morning by the soft nipping of Hedwig on his cheek. Harry moaned and snuggled into his pillow more; that is until he felt Sirius rousing him up. This made him even more upset. "Mmmm… Sir'us, I'm tired. Let me sleep, please."

"No can do Harry I'm afraid. Busy day ahead of us. There we go"- and he helped the teenager steadily down the stairs.

Remus was busy getting breakfast together. He was frying eggs and bacon at that moment. "Good morning Harry," Remus greeted.

Harry took a seat at the breakfast nook. "Morning Remus. Need help?"

"Oh no. I'm fine here. You won't be much help right now anyway, no offence Harry. I have it all done now anyway. Sirius, go fetch his potions so he can take them before his breakfast," Remus said as he turned off the stove.

Sirius obliged, and Harry downed the usual pain and headache potions. Remus set an egg, one slice of bacon, and toast with butter with orange juice next to Harry. Harry of course wanted more than one slice of bacon but after he barely finished what was in front of him knew what he had was fine.

Remus was finishing off his plate. "Right, I think it's time for a bath then Harry if you're done. I'm sure being completely clean top to bottom is best when the Healer sees you. Help him bathe Padfoot," the werewolf ordered.

"What? Why do I have to clean him?" argued Sirius quietly.

"I clean the house, you clean the kid," said Remus with a sly eye before turning back to his food.

"We never agreed to that," Sirius said grumpily to himself as he carried Harry back upstairs.

"I still don't know why you have to clean me up," Harry said casually when they reached the glorious bathroom.

"Because you still have the motor control of a toddler that's why," Sirius answered. "Don't worry, you'll be back to doing these things yourself soon enough."

The rest of the morning was spent making sure the clothes Harry was going to wear that day were as presentable as possible. Any holes were sewn up and he wore a cloak over everything to better cover up the baggy clothing. All too soon it was 1 o'clock PM, and it was time to leave for St. Mungo's.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"Floo," answered Sirius. Harry nodded, looking down.

"Hey, you seem a bit distant Harry. Are you okay?" Remus asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, honest. I just, haven't been to a wizard hospital before and don't really know what to expect. I've never been to a hospital in my life now that I think of it…" Harry said in afterthought which he found was the wrong thing to say, given the looks Sirius and Remus were throwing at him.

"What?" Remus' eyes were wide in shock. "But surely you've been ill or injured in the Muggle world, right? It's kind of unavoidable to not be."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah I've gotten ill and injured but nothing serious enough to go to one I guess."

"I don't get it," said Sirius in disbelief. "What did those bastards do when you were hurt or ill?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, Aunt Petunia just gave me medicine most of the time. She let me off my chores sometimes if I was really feeling horrible. But the rule was: if I wasn't throwing up or I didn't have a high fever, I was still perfectly able to do the cleaning…" he finished, looking ashamed.

"But, well- did they let you skip school?" Sirius asked, desperate for something that the Dursleys did that was right.

Harry shrugged. "If I was sick enough. A lot of the time though they took me to my old neighbor's house, Miss Figg. My aunt didn't want to take care of me if I had to stay home from school."

Remus shook his head. "Well starting as of now, you will be taken care of properly whenever you are ill or injured Harry; does that sound like a plan?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

Sirius took off first before it was Harry's turn. He felt he was strong enough to stand and use the floo for a minute. He took a pinch of the green powder and called out, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!"

Sirius helped the boy up when he crumpled onto the hearth of the fire at the other end. Seconds later Remus appeared and all three went up to the Welcome Witch who apparently helped direct people where to go and help remind them why there were there in the first place.

"Hello, I made an appointment for my godson to be looked over by a Healer," Sirius explained to the crabby lady behind the desk.

"Okay, go to floor two, Magical Bugs. Fill out this form and return it to the witch in charge of the floor. Next!"

Sirius was sure the waiting lounge of the second floor was far less crowded than the ground floor so all three took the lift to the Magical Bugs floor. There were still people sitting around but there were more chairs to take up to fill out all the information required on the form. Sirius filled out questions about his godson such as birth information, address and best way of communication including if he owned an owl and if so, what was its name. He was also forced to right down the highly unorthodox answer of what Harry's Blood Status was. The last questions asked if Harry had any medical problems or of any serious illnesses or injuries in the past.

"Unless you count Quidditch-related ones. I'd say losing my bones in my right arm was a pretty serious thing," Harry said savagely, thinking of a spell gone wrong by the inept Gildory Lockhart.

Sirius nodded and double-checked the form to see if he missed anything before he got up and placed the parchment in the slot in front of the Head Witch's desk then sat back down to wait for Harry to be called in. It seemed as if the staff was taking forever. All three wizards were getting impatient sitting around with people who had some pretty horrific problems.

"Damn, we've been waiting for nearly an hour it feels. When are they going to call Harry in?" Sirius hissed to Remus.

At that moment, a door opened at the end of the corridor and a female Healer stepped out. She was pretty average and had shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. Sirius did a double-take; almost as if transfixed by her appearance_._

"Harry Potter?" the woman called out.

This caught the attention of a lot of the other people sitting around in the waiting room.

"Harry Potter did she say?"

"Why is he here?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"Did you hear about how they freed his alleged godfather Sirius Black?" were only a small handful of the chatter that broke out.

Sirius growled. He knew he was taking a risk, bringing Harry here but he really didn't have a choice. He helped Harry use him as a crutch as they both got to their feet. Remus remained sitting.

"Are you not coming?" Sirius asked.

"I don't need to. You're his godfather; I'll just be in the way."

"Come on, if things go our way for once you'll need to be in on anything regarding Harry," Sirius whispered.

The Healer stepped forward. "I figured you both are his temporary guardians so you both are allowed back," she spoke.

Knowing it would be for the best Remus shrugged and stood too.

The Healer watched patiently then turned to Sirius and Remus. "Hello, I'm Healer Helena Delmhar."

Now that she was closer Sirius couldn't help but notice what looked to be a rash on her neck that reached by her ear. "Um… hello. I'm- I'm Sirius Black," he said, trying to act as if he hadn't noticed.

Healer Delmhar gave a nervous smile and turned to Remus and Harry who introduced themselves as well.

"Well if you would follow me then…"

Sirius looked to the other two trying to tell them telepathically 'did you see her neck?' but of course they didn't answer. The tree followed behind the woman down a corridor and into an exam room with an old-fashioned padded exam table. It was filled with natural light from two big windows and a few signs were posted on the walls explaining certain wizard medical products or illnesses.

"Looks like I will be examining Harry today, is that correct?" Hr. Delmhar stated.

Sirius shook his head slightly. "Erm, yeah. Um…"

The Healer could feel the man's eyes on her. She sighed and set the file in her hand down. "Are you looking at my neck?"

"What? No, why would I?" Sirius acted surprise.

Hr. Delmhar sighed. "Might as well explain. It's the first thing people notice when they see me. It's a Stash Rash. I was accidently hit with the Krulus Curse when I was sixteen. Two men had a duel in Hogsmeade and my friends and I plus many others were witnesses to it. We were told to hide in the Three Broomsticks but just as I was about to run in, the Curse hit me. As you know it causes painful rashes that last for any number of days."

"I heard about the duel that took place there years ago," Remus nodded.

Hr. Delmhar sighed again. "Madam Pomfrey tried healing me of course but turns out I'm allergic to the only salve that helps it. Of course the longer the rash is in you the longer it stays. So… it's here to stay until they develop a solution I'm not allergic to."

Sirius opened his mouth then closed it. He bit his lip. "I apologize for staring. Um, look, I don't know much about Stash Rash but is it contagious? Because"-

"It's not. I promise you," Hr. Delmhar cut across.

Harry didn't want to voice it but he was a little grossed out by the rash and didn't know if he wanted someone with it to look him over.

"I don't mean to be rude, really. But this is the Magical Bug department, doesn't anyone"-

"They do, anything you are thinking right now go ahead, I've heard it all," Hr. Delmhar stated, a quiver in her tone. "I've lost track of how many people have been refereed over to other Healers because of my skin. If it were contagious I wouldn't have a job here. You don't know how awful it is to see people turn away from you when you are completely fine." The woman sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just used to people walking off. Please allow me to examine your godson. My job is on the line. If I don't get any new patients soon…"

Sirius was shocked at her emotional explanation and felt horrible. "Don't worry, we'll let you keep your job. Right Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sure. I mean I've never heard of this rash thing so can't be turned off by it. I've seen a lot of crazier things."

Helena Delmhar smiled. "Thanks." She dabbed at an eye and turned to her file. "Okay, before I begin is it all right if I ask you some general questions concerning your health Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

"Now I know you lived a rather unpleasant life with your relatives. Can you tell me what a normal meal at their house usually consists of?" she asked, quill poised to a new sheet of parchment on her clipboard.

Harry was taken aback; he wasn't expecting a question like this. "Er, a normal meal for me always consisted of the last of whatever was for dinner. My aunt would serve my uncle, cousin and herself before putting food on a plate for me. This was until I was about seven, then I started to serve food for them instead because I was shown how to use a stove."

"You started to use a stove at the age of seven?" Helena asked, concerned.

Harry nodded chewing his lip.

"You really didn't get much food at all did you?" Helena asked.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly.

Trying to keep her façade in check Helena asked, "Okay, is there any part of your body that bothers you? Do you have any unusual pains anywhere Harry dear?"

"Er, like what exactly?" Harry asked, nervously looking at his hands.

"Well do you have troubles walking? Using the toilet? Been delayed with speech or anything?" Helena asked.

"No, I think I've been fine with all those things…" He really did not like these questions right now; they felt too personal; even if it was in front of a medical professional he still didn't want to spill his home life to anyone.

"Do you have any pains anywhere? Is there any part of your body that you broke a bone at and hasn't healed normally after?"

"No."

Helena nodded and wrote this down as well, Sirius and Remus waiting patiently for them to finish.

"What foods do you like most Harry?" smiled Helena looking up from the clipboard.

"Why does that matter?" asked Sirius, folding his arms.

"I need to know what his diet mostly consists of. It's important to know where he gets his nutrients from," Helena explained.

Harry smiled shyly. "Well, my favorite food is chicken. I love meat pies and any other meat dish. Cheese is wonderful and lots of it." He thought a bit more. "I also really like chocolate. I like to have a small bit of sweets each day. Who doesn't? I also love treacle tart, it's my favorite dessert. I like fruits and veggies too. I like any food really, I'm not picky," Harry concluded. Growing up with the Dursleys he was used to eating anything but he didn't need to say this out loud.

"Okay, this sounds normal for any boy your age, that's good," Helena nodded writing this down before looking up. "Now, you grew up in a Muggle suburb, so you had to have gotten immunizations when you entered primary school. It's important that I know which ones you've received in case you need to catch up. Would you know about this information Harry?"

Harry looked surprised. "Really? I would have no idea. That was a long time ago."

Helena Rose Delmhar looked a little surprised. "You don't know of anything you were vaccinated against?"

Harry shook his head.

Helena wrote something down then preceded with finishing up her notes on the injection information then looked up from her clipboard and said, "Okay, I think those are all the questions I have for you now. Now it says on the paper your godfather filled out you've been recently mistreated by your relatives. Your godfather and old professor healed you up. Is this correct?" she looked at the three men and they nodded. "Okay, I would like to look you over to make sure you are indeed healing the way you should. But to do that, I need you to strip down. Is that all right with you? I have screens," Holly told him as she set her clipboard aside and pointed to the green screens in the corner of the room.

Harry looked iffy; it was bad enough Sirius and Remus already saw the mess that was his body. Even if he looked better he was still skinnier than ever.

"You don't have to take off your underwear just yet," Helena said trying to ease his discomfort.

Harry knew it was her job to inspect every inch of his body but it still was a weird thought. He knew this was the only way to get back to his normal self so he got to his feet and Helena put up the screens so Harry could undress in private.

"Tell me if you need help okay kiddo?" Sirius said from behind the curtain.

"I'm fine," Harry insisted. He was able to strip down but his left ankle made it a little difficult. He hobbled from the screen minutes later looking to the floor. He rubbed his arm. "Can you make this quick?"

Hr. Delmhar frowned. "I'll try to be quick but I need to make sure I don't miss anything. If it's cold in here I can turn up the heat a little."

Harry nodded and seconds later the goosebumps on his body faded.

"I will first run my wand over you to see that everything is set right. I'll fix up any injuries you received that weren't properly healed." Harry sat on the exam table as Hr. Delmhar ran her wand slowly around every inch of his body. The tip lit when it reached his left ankle.

"Looks like your ankle hasn't fully healed. Has it be paining you?"

Harry nodded.

Helena pointed her wand to it and said, "_Arraepiskey_."

Harry moved his foot around and it no longer hurt!

"I'm sure you used Episkey to heal his wounds correct?" Sirius and Remus nodded. "That's fine for small breaks but for more complicated ones such as his ankle, they don't fully heal." She ended up doing the same with his right wrist as well. Thankfully all other wounds he received had been taken care of properly a week ago. Helena smiled with satisfaction. "I believe I can finally move onto the actual exam now. First things first: I'm going to check your insides to make sure all your organs are functioning correctly. I have to counter it with a potion though. How does that sound?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no say in this really."

Helena went to get out a potion in a large blue bottle and poured out a small amount in a goblet. Harry sniffed it and pulled a face.

"It may not be the most pleasant taste, but you only need to take this little amount," Helena explained.

Harry sighed and nodded. He threw his head back and drank it down. He pulled a face after.

"Ugghh, that taste's really sour," he shuddered.

Helena pulled out her wand, spoke softly, "_Mirra Jarvicousix_," and was able to inspect his insides. She made notes and hummed as she looked around. It was over in a few minutes. "Everything looks normal which is good. His stomach is a little small right now due to being malnourished but I will prescribe a strong nutritious potion that will help him gain his strength back quickly. Okay Harry, you can put your trousers back on now."

Harry was glad to be able to; he really didn't want to show off his chicken legs any longer.

"Okay Harry, would you please stand against the wall for me so I can measure you?" Helena instructed.

Harry nodded and stood up straight against the pale green wall. Harry's eyes moved upward as he saw a tape measure flex above his head, much like the one that measured him when he was first getting his wand at Ollivander's. The tape left a bright red mark where Harry's head was and crumpled onto the floor as if it was never tampered with magic. Holly inspected the mark to see where it was left at and nodded.

"You are 5' 6" Harry," Helena told the boy.

"Aw really? Shouldn't I be having a growth spurt or something soon?"

"I'm sure you will Harry," Remus spoke. "Your dad was a bit short in his first few years at Hogwarts but had a growth spurt eventually. Your mum was average height too. You'll catch up eventually I'm sure."

Harry just crossed his arms and didn't say anything.

Amused, Helena said, "Well let me go weigh you now Harry. Would you stand on the scale for me?" she asked pointing to a normal Muggle scale by the window of the exam room.

Harry didn't say anything; he was afraid to finally find out how much he weighed. Whatever the number was it was not going to be healthy for his age. Helena tapped the blocks on the scale with her wand and they began to take his weight in. When they were balanced Helena frowned.

"You can step off the scale for me dear," she said.

"Well? What is it?" Remus asked carefully.

"Harry is ninety-three pounds, nine ounces."

Sirius and Remus looked at Harry sadly. Harry looked at his bare feet in shame.

"Don't worry Harry, like I said, I will put you on a couple things that will get you back to health in no time," the woman tried to reassure the teenager.

There wasn't anything to say to this so Harry hopped back onto the exam table for Helena Delmhar to finish up.

"I'm going to take your temperature now Harry. I'm sure you know what to do, just hold it under your tongue," Helena instructed and placed a thermometer in Harry's open mouth.

After a minute she took it out and nodded. "98.5- perfect. Let me check your heartbeat and breathing."

Helena took out a stethoscope from her pocket and proceeded to use it. It was one of the few Muggle devices used in the hospital for there was no alternative in the wizarding world yet. Holly placed the cold round end on Harry's chest and stuck in the ear pieces in her ears and listened. She moved it around Harry's chest and back to different locations, asking him to hold his breath and let it out slowly a few times and cough. She took the device out of her ears and placed them back in her pocket.

"Harry's breathing is normal. I'm going to check your pulse now."

Helena placed her fingers around Harry's wrist and timed it for a minute and nodded, happy with the results.

"So far so good Harry, you should be proud you're in such good of shape after your ordeal. The next thing I'm going to do is have a peek in your mouth. I need to make sure all looks good in there as well."

Harry bit his lip; he was self-conscious of his smile at the moment since he wasn't able to brush his teeth weeks ago.

"Must you?" he looked up.

"It will only be thirty seconds if at all, promise. I want you to open your mouth and say 'aaahhh'," Helena instructed, holding a wooden stick in front of his lips. "Wider dear, good." She placed the wooden tongue compressor on his tongue and looked around with one hand; the other held her wand which she used to ignite the tip to have a better view of Harry's throat, teeth, gums and tongue.

"Seems like everything is in order. However, I noticed his teeth are a bit yellow and his gums are a bit red. When was the last time you brushed your teeth Harry?" Helena asked sweetly.

Harry looked down, embarrassed. He _knew_ she would ask this!

"Harry wasn't allowed to take care of normal hygiene when he was at his relatives," Remus told the Healer, noticing Harry's discomfort. "He just started to do it again with us, and we've been using magical toothpaste, so it should be back to normal soon."

Helena nodded in understanding. "I also noticed Harry's teeth are a little on the crooked side. I know that it's not life-threatening, but it is something to take in consideration. I suggest you take him to an orthodontist sometime before school starts in September, just in case."

"Ortho-who?" Sirius said in confusion.

"Orthodontist. You probably don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Helena bit her lip. "An orthodontist is someone who is trained at aligning teeth."

"Really? There's a job for that in the Muggle world?"

"Oh yes, you'd be surprised at the different specialized jobs related to health in the Muggle world. I- actually have ties with a few people. I can have you get ahold of someone if you want," Hr. Delmhar looked hesitant.

"How?" Harry had to ask.

"Well, being Muggle-born and a Healer, you can't help but know some people on both sides," Helena said simply.

"Well we'll make sure to look into that, thank-you Healer Delmhar," Remus said with a swift smile.

"You can call me by my first name if you'd like, it's up to you." Helena wrote something on the parchment file in front of her before looking up. "Okay, I just want to do a quick vision test with you Harry before we move on. When was the last time you had your eyes checked dear?"

Harry thought. "Um, I'd say I was around ten. Yeah, that sounds right."

"Oh wow, that was a while ago wasn't it? Have you had that same pair of glasses since you were ten as well?"

Harry nodded. "I have. I guess they kind of- expanded to fit my head as I grew after I was ten. They are a bit snug right now though."

"Well I know a great optometrist who is a family friend and he will be more than willing to examine your eyes and fit you for new glasses. How does that sound Harry?"

"Um, good I guess." So far it seemed as if everything Harry ever needed to be taken care of was and it felt a little overwhelming.

"Do you know why you need glasses Harry? Are you near or far-sighted? Are they just for reading?"

"Well when I take them off everything is blurry and disoriented," Harry explained. "I need them for everything. Reading or just walking around. Everything is blurry. It can give me headaches if I'm not wearing my glasses after a while."

Helena made a note. "All right. How long have you had glasses dear?"

Harry frowned in thought for a moment. "Since I was…five."

Helena nodded. "Okay, I'm going to ask you to remove your glasses for me. I'll cover your left eye and you'll read off for me as series of letters in different sizes. Then I'll switch to your right and you'll do the same. Can you do that?"

Harry nodded and took off his specs. A chart of letters floated to the wall. Holly placed a paddle that blocked his vision in his left eye.

_Oh crap, I am going to fail at this,_ Harry thought in his head.

"Read off the letters you see in the top row please Harry."

Harry strained his right eye. It was hard to make out anything in the blurry shapes and colors but he gave it a shot. After a few more minutes Helena had Harry switch eyes. He was just as bad. He exhaled deeply after it was over. It was already making his eyes and head hurt for trying to focus so hard on something he couldn't make out.

"Okay, you can put your glasses back on Harry dear." Helena turned to Sirius and Remus. "I can't give him an official diagnosis on anything related to his eyes so I think it will be best to have an official optometrist look at him. Remind me to give you the contact information of the optometrist and orthodontist I know of." She sighed heavily and smiled. "I believe we're about done Harry. The final thing I have left to do is take a quick blood sample. I will get the supplies and drop this file off and will be back."

Harry let out a content sigh as he crossed his arms.

"See kiddo, it's not too horrible is it?" Sirius smiled, hand slapped on his shoulder.

"If I do remember correctly Padfoot, you were the one telling him he was going to be in for a surprise last night," spoke Remus matter-of-factly.

Harry grinned. "Moony's right, Padfoot. You seemed unsure of what might happen today."

Remus and Sirius looked at Harry, shock on their faces.

"What?" Harry asked looking confused.

"You- you called us Padfoot and Moony. You never called us that before," said Remus, sounding a bit distant.

"Oh. It sort of slipped out I guess. I've heard you two say that loads just this past week. If you don't want me to use it I won't."

"No, in fact I'd love you to call me Padfoot kiddo. It kind of makes things feel a bit more 'official'," Sirius ruffled Harry's black hair.

Harry didn't say anything; still full of doubt about the adoption he knew was being set up. Ten minutes later Helena returned with something small in a slim box.

"Okay dear, this will be slightly different than how the Muggles do it," Helena explained.

"I wouldn't know or remember," Harry admitted, trying to smile.

Helena unraveled what she brought with her. It was a normal-looking needle attached to a vial and that was it.

"Can you give me your arm Harry?" she asked. He did so and she waved her wand over it, humming. "I'm making sure I find a good vein to use," she explained. Her wand lit suddenly like it had when she scanned is body earlier. "Are you ready Harry?"

Harry nodded with a small 'yeah.' He felt a slight pinch as the needle went in. He watched the vial fill with blood quickly and the needle was taken out. Helena placed a cotton ball soaked with some solution over the mark and it healed instantly.

"You did great Harry," smiled Helena after she sent the collected blood to the lab with a wave of her wand. "I just have to do one more thing Harry and you're free to go."

"What's the last thing?" Harry asked.

"I, along with a couple other Healers decided it would be best if you were immunized against a couple known wizard diseases," Helena explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked, arms crossed.

"I know it's not common practice in our world at the moment but there are two important diseases we can protect Harry from. Everylong Fever and Dragon Pox. You have the final say in it Mr. Black but Everlong has been on the rise across Europe for the past five years and even though it is rare to catch Dragon Pox now, we both know how deadly it can be if one catches it," Helena explained further.

"I can't take any potions for these?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm afraid not dear. There aren't many known potions used to prevent illnesses. They're commonly used to treat an ailment someone already has. Unlike the Muggle world where they can prevent several illnesses through injections."

"Oh, okay."

Sirius frowned in thought. Still not understanding what injections were exactly he had the Healer explain how they worked a bit further.

"…so if he did catch Everlong Fever he would have to take those horrible potions. But if he had this injection thing, he won't be able to catch the illness period?"

"Correct," Helena nodded.

"Oh. Well, seems like it's the best thing to do then."

Helena left the room and returned a couple minutes later with the two injections. Harry felt slightly apprehensive; it had been years since he had gotten an injection and it was something Muggles generally didn't enjoy.

"It will only take a couple seconds Harry and it's all over with. It might not even hurt," Helena told him as she cleansed a spot on his shoulder with a cotton ball.

Harry nodded but had to look at what she was doing. He felt a jab in his shoulder a couple seconds later. He bit his lip but didn't utter a sound.

Harry watched as Helena took out the needle and dab at it with the same solution as used for the blood sample and the spot healed instantly.

"That wasn't too bad was it Harry?" Helena asked as she prepared the second injection.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, no."

"This one might burn very slightly but it will be over soon. Are you ready?" Helena asked as she went to his other arm.

Harry nodded and bit his lip as the medicine inside the vial made his whole body feel very warm inside. Even after the spot healed seconds later he still felt a burning sensation there. Helena was at her notes and wrote something down before looking up.

"I'm finished with everything then. Thank-you for your cooperation- all three of you," Helena looked sincere.

"You know what you're doing, shame others turn away so quickly," Sirius told her as Harry went to get dressed.

Helena turned a slight shade of pink in her face. She shook her head and handed over the contact information for the orthodontist and optometrist she knew.

"If you have any questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them"- the Healer said and wrote down something on another paper and gave it to Sirius.

Sirius took in one last look of her before they left the room and the corridor and were on their way back to their new home.

_I don't know what I was thinking years ago, making this into three separate chapters. Now it's one normal-sized one like it should be. I have also made changes to Miss Delmhar if you hadn't noticed. Come back for more, thanks._

_Love and magic: Rose, May 27, 2013_


	8. A Sense of Normalcy

**A SENSE OF NORMALCY **

Harry looked tired and famished once he arrived back in his godfather's new house. He wanted to rub at his itchy eyes but his arms felt a little sore to do so at the moment.

"What do you say to a nice small, late lunch Harry?" Remus asked, stepping into the kitchen.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not hungry Remus. I just want to take a nap."

Remus frowned. "Okay, but you will have to eat dinner I hope you know. Healer Delmhar gave me a sheet with your new diet written on it. She said she would like to see you again before school starts. By then she wants to make sure you are one hundred pounds," he said, referring to a sheet in his hands.

"One hundred pounds? Is she mad? I can't gain that much in one summer! I know I can't. My stomach won't allow me to," Harry protested.

"That's what the Nutrient Supplement and Body Basic Potion Ten is for."

Harry looked to the floor. "I just don't think it can happen is all," he said to himself.

"Hey Harry, up for a round of Quidditch?" smiled Sirius, hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry hissed in pain.

"Oh, right, the injections. Sorry there kiddo. Well? What do you say? Quidditch is always a great way to relax, I'm sure you agree," Sirius said pleasantly.

Harry sighed again. "Not now. I'm tired. Can I take a nap?"

Sirius set his hand down. "Well if you want, sure kid. Let me help you in bed, sure you feel out of it after your exam," Sirius said, and helped the boy up the stairs, placing an arm over Harry's back in case his dragging feet lost their footing on the way up.

One thing Harry soon found out about the injections was they hurt more after they were given instead of when they were given. Even though the spot they were given healed his arms felt heavy and sore. Sirius walked Harry to his new bedroom and helped him climb into the high bed. Sirius unlaced Harry's trainers and pulled the socks a bit at the toe to allow some air room for his feet. Harry sat back in his pillows and brought up the blue covers to his waist and looked back to his godfather with tired eyes.

Sirius grinned. "You get some shut-eye for a couple hours Harry. We can do some Quidditch practice later okay?"

Harry nodded, getting more comfortable with the thin covers over his body. Sirius took off the teenager's glasses and folded them, and set them on the bed side table next to him. When he looked back at Harry, he found the boy was already asleep. Smiling still, he brushed the fringe away from Harry's forehead, made sure he was comfortable, and shut the door half-way behind him when he stepped out.

Sirius came downstairs and took up a book to read up more on how an adoption trial could go. He didn't have to wait long for an answer. Ten minutes into it an owl swooped into the open kitchen window and Remus, who was in the room, took the roll of parchment tied to its leg before it flew off.

"Sirius- look at what just arrived"- he gasped seconds later, thrusting the parchment in his friend's face.

Sirius took it. A huge smile formed his lips and he got to his feet. It was a letter that explained the Ministry of Magic officials had finally come to a conclusion about Harry's abuse. A trial was to be held on August the second with the presence of the Muggles in the same room. There Harry's home life would be discussed and if enough evidence was sustained, Vernon and Petunia Dursley would be prosecuted then and there and Harry would officially be theirs.

_To Misters Sirius Black and Remus J. Lupin:_

_It has come to the attention of the Ministry of Magic recent events have placed Harry J. Potter in your care as of July 18__st__. After much consideration we have agreed to hold a hearing to prosecute Harry J. Potter's Aunt Petunia Dursley and Uncle Vernon Dursley for physical and emotional abuse, malnourishment, and wizard child endangerment. The trial will take place August 2__nd__ at 10 AM. Be prepared to provide memories with the use of Veritiserum. It has also come to our attention your plans of becoming Mr. Potter's legal guardians. These are very unusual circumstances as it is rare for wizard children to be harmed by Muggles, and for two friends to share custody. If the Muggles in question are found guilty an adoption trial will take place immediately after. The Ministry finds it difficult to release Mr. Potter in your hands should things sway one way, but after much deliberation we have concluded there would be no better place for him than with friends of his parents. Any questions can be sent directly to the Child Services Office at the Ministry of Magic._

_Hoping you are well;_

_Kirk Jaynick, Head of the Child Services Office_

"Moony"- Sirius said, lost for words.

"I know," Remus looked just as excited. "Harry will be ours August second."

"Oh, look who's getting into it finally!" Sirius said proudly, patting his back roughly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to get excited until something was official. But now that there's a date set… and there will be more than enough evidence to prosecute them. We have memories of the night you took Harry. Medical records from St. Mungo's. Things may finally go our way."

Sirius looked over the letter again, almost in disbelief. "Finally they settled on something. Ever since I was freed I've hoped this moment would happen. Even if Harry has to go through other troubles he can do it knowing we will be there and he can have a safe home to come to."

"Yes," Remus said dryly. "But we can't rush into thinking like this just yet, anything can happen."

"Don't hurt yourself thinking," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Harry's going to be ours Moony. We both know it."

At that moment a phoenix patronus appeared in the room and Dumbledore's voice filled the walls. "I require a small chat with either one or both of you as soon as possible. Meet me in my office," and it disappeared.

"I'll stay and look after Harry," Sirius said.

"All right. Make sure you don't tell him anything yet though okay? Not until I see what Dumbledore wants," Remus warned.

Sirius nodded in understanding so Remus took a pinch of floo powder and went off to Hogwarts. Sirius stood staring at where his friend had just left before smiling and taking up the letter again, reading it to make sure he didn't miss anything. It was difficult to not rush into Harry's room and wake him up and tell him the good news, but the thought that his godson was exhausted was enough to make him relent. Remus was gone for around an hour and a half and by the time he came home the evening was rolling in.

"About time, I'm getting famished," Sirius said when Remus climbed out of the fire grate.

"One day you will learn how to cook," Remus growled. "Is Harry still in bed?"

Sirius nodded. "He's been sleeping soundlessly. Why?"

"No reason."

"So what did the old man want?"

"He assumed we just got word from the Ministry about the upcoming trial so he wanted to talk things over. He told me the Dursleys will be alerted by Ministry officials tomorrow about it and we know according to the letter-they have to attend. It might be a bit difficult to get them to comply but they have no choice."

"And Dumbledore agrees it's the best choice to leave Harry here instead of with them?" Sirius asked, glaring.

Remus paused. "Well, he said it's not quite the same thing but it's the next best thing. While there may not be actual family blood protecting him he has the love and support of you and I. And the Weasleys and Hermione whom we know we will see plenty of too. Plus he will be happier and healthier here and what more could you want?"

"Did he really say that?" Sirius raised a brow.

"Well, I said the last couple things but he seemed to agree."

Sirius shook his head. "You should really get dinner on," he said fairly.

Remus scowled, muttering angrily to himself about 'always fixing the meals in here' and went to the kitchen.

Sirius said he'd set up the table so Remus went off to get Harry a half hour later.

Remus knocked on Harry's bedroom door. "Harry? I'm coming in," he said calmly then tuned the old brass doorknob open. He walked swiftly to Harry's bed and cocked a small grin. Harry was resting on his back, arms out to his side, face content and relaxed.

"Harry, wake up, dinner's on," he said softly, shaking the boy's shoulder.

Harry pulled a face, his eyes still closed.

"Come on cub, you have to start eating three full meals a day. You can sleep more later."

Harry cracked his eyes open. He blinked. "You called me cub."

Remus grinned. "I used to when you were a baby. I wanted to see how you responded now at almost-fifteen."

Harry sat up. "I like it. I've never had names like that before. I'm only called Harry or 'freak'."

Remus shook his head. "Those days are long gone now. Come on, let's get out of bed."

Harry yawned. "What's for dinner?"

"Get up more and find out," Remus smiled wisely.

"Mmmm…'kay." Harry tried to push himself up onto his elbows more but couldn't due to his paining arms.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Remus asked as they descended downstairs.

Harry shrugged. "It was okay. Had a nightmare that woke me up but I was able to go back to sleep."

"Did you? What about?"

Harry bit his lip. "Nothing, something stupid." In truth he was reliving the scene of Cedric Diggory dying and Voldemort regaining a body but he did not want to bring that up and trouble Sirius and Remus. It was a common theme in his dreams now and it was only that, a dream. He took up a chair in the dining room where dishes sat.

"Voila! Dinner is served!" Sirius uncovered Harry's plate and there sat a few slices of roast beef, corn, a slice of buttered bread and peach slices. Harry smiled toothily; his first real meal since school. Sirius poured a goblet of iced apple cider and gave it to the boy.

"Eat up kiddo, but don't over-eat or you'll get sick," spoke Sirius as he sat down with his own plate.

The three of them sat and ate in silence for a few minutes. Remus could see it on Sirius' face he wanted to tell Harry about the letter they received but now wasn't the time. Instead they began talking of how they felt on their first day at Hogwarts.

"Can we go play Quidditch now?" Harry asked after Remus and Sirius were finished with their meal.

"Sure Harry. We can light up the yard a bit to see. Why don't you get ready okay?" smiled Sirius and Harry hurried up the stairs to his room in excitement.

Sirius retrieved his old broomstick and stepped out into the cool summer night air with Remus minutes later. Harry was already there waiting, looking almost impatient by the Quidditch hoops.

"Finally! Can we play now?" Harry asked.

"Not until you put on a jacket Harry. It's cold out here," Sirius said sternly.

"It's not that cold Sirius- it's the summer," Harry said.

"Put a jacket on now Harry or we won't play. Do it-now," Sirius spoke again, firmly.

Harry sighed but went back inside to find a jacket. Sirius smiled and turned to his friend.

"Look at that! I just told Harry what to do. I know I'll have this parenting thing down no problem."

"Don't get too excited yet. That's hardly as difficult as telling a teen he can't go to Hogsmeade over the weekend because he was rude to a professor."

Sirius glared at the werewolf. Harry came out a few minutes later with a blue jacket.

"Okay, I have a jacket. Can we start now? How are we going to do this anyway? Are we going to be in teams, or are we practicing? Will you be shooting Bludgers at me while I try and find the Snitch or what? Oh! I know what we could do! We could alternate positions- I'll be Seeker for a bit, then Keeper, then Chaser- then Beater. Or we can see who can shoot the most Quaffles past the Keeper at a time. Or we could"-

"Whoa, calm down Harry. Take a breather. Damn, you're just bursting with ideas aren't you?" smirked Sirius.

Harry rubbed his arm. "I was thinking of different ways we can play the game since you showed me we had Quidditch hoops. Try something different since it's night and I've never played with either of you before."

"We can do whatever you want. Can you bring over the crate then?" Sirius nodded to the crate that was on the grass that held the Quidditch balls.

Harry went over to get it and tried to drag it with his left hand but his arm flared in pain. He tried with the other but same response. He bit his lip as he took a while dragging it to them.

"Are you okay kid?" Sirius observed.

"Kind of hurts my arms to move the crate."

Sirius crossed his arms. "From earlier? Well if that's the case maybe it's best to skip Quidditch tonight."

"Oh c'mon, they're just a little sore. I've played before hurting worse than this," Harry argued.

"Still, it will be difficult to play any position if your arms hurt. We can try again tomorrow," Remus spoke.

"That's silly, let me try at least. Not playing because of a couple of injections is a stupid reason."

Remus thought, rubbing his chin. "Tell you what Harry, you show me how high you can lift your arms. If you can do it without any trouble, we can play. If you can't do it, we'll go inside and find something else to do."

Harry sighed but agreed; he placed his Firebolt on the grass and slowly began to rise his arms up. He had to stop when they reached below his ribcage.

"Guess that settles that matter. We'll try it out in a couple days Harry. Don't worry, there are still plenty of days left in summer," said Remus picking up his wand and waving the crate away.

"What are we going to do now, then?" Harry asked, looking to the dark grass, trying to not sound whiny and bratty.

"We'll figure something out in the house. Come on Harry," Remus said, leading the three of them back up the steps into the kitchen. Remus took a seat on the reclining chair in the living room while Sirius and Harry shared the sofa. For five minutes the three of them sat and stared at each other, not sure what to do or say.

Finally-"Hey, I have an idea. We could go over all the material you'll be needed to study for your O.W.L. exams this year," Remus said brightly, turning to Harry.

"No, that's boring. It's July; I don't want to be doing anything that relates to school, especially since the tests are at the end of the year," Harry said heavily.

"Suit yourself. I just hope you know how important they are. What do you want to do then Harry?"

Harry sighed but thought. What he really wanted to do was play an old Muggle game like Monopoly, Pictionary, or Scrabble, but he doubted Sirius and Remus knew what those games were and doubted even more that they were stashed some place in the attic. He wanted to see how it felt to play fun board games with people he could sort of call family.

"Would you like us to tell you a little bit more about your parents? Maybe when you were a baby even?" Remus suggested.

Harry looked up- he never heard of stories from when he was little before. "Yeah, sure."

"You were a very happy baby," Remus began.

"But you were also very stubborn," Sirius cut in. "If you didn't want a bath you would let us know. You defiantly got that from your mother."

Harry grinned. "Was I a pain? Did I cry a lot?"

"No more than any other baby," Remus thought. "You were a pain in some areas again, like any kid."

"What made me upset?" Harry asked, perking up to listen.

"Well, take baths for example," Remus said. "Bath time was always a mess. Sometimes you had fun but the majority of the time you just wanted to get out. You didn't seem to enjoy water running down you much."

"You didn't like shoes either," Sirius added. "Understandable I guess. When everything happened years ago… you didn't know how to walk yet so you found no need for shoes on your feet."

"And I think you didn't like strangers much," Remus said. "It took a while for you to warm up to them, however nice they were. Bedtime was interesting too. You couldn't be placed in your crib and anyone simply walk out. Whoever put you to bed had to rock you, sing to you, talk to you for you to fall asleep easier."

Harry smiled. "What did I like then?"

"You loved soft things," Remus stepped in again. "You really liked this stuffed owl and hippogriff. You really enjoyed pulling the hair out of everyone's head that was for sure. Sometimes people were afraid to hold you because they knew you had a fascination with hair."

"Of course this meant you absolutely loved Hagrid," Sirius chuckled.

It was strange for Harry to hear he knew certain people when he was a baby. As far as he knew he met the wizarding world when he was eleven but this was of course not true.

"You really loved that cat your mum and dad owned," Sirius added.

"What? Mum and Dad had a cat?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yep. He was called Dizzy; he was black with a small bit of white. Lucky he was so gentle; you would pull at him forever," Sirius shook his head. "What else? Oh! You loved mashed sweet potoates and these chocolate teething biscuit things. I did too as a matter of fact…" he trailed.

"You…ate baby food?" Harry sniggered.

"Hell, everyone who knew you did! It's what us adults do and I have no shame," Sirius declared.

"What was good was that 'special' chocolate pudding for babies," Remus reminisced.

Harry shook his head in amusement before asking them to tell more.

"You loved to play peek-a-boo and you loved to babble, especially if someone babbled with you," Remus said in amusement.

"I can remember something else you didn't really enjoy," Sirius said suddenly. "You weren't a big fan of myself turning into Padfoot. One minute I'm there tickling you the next I'm this great big dog. It's as if you were wondering where I went off to. I stopped doing it eventually, after your mother yelled at me enough to do so."

Remus sighed as he sank into his chair. "Yeah, you were a pretty fun baby overall. Everyone loved you as soon as they saw you."

Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair. "I miss those days, I really do. While the threat of Voldemort was still plenty strong we at least had this little joy in all our lives. Seeing your face made those dark days worth it. And as happy as I am James and Lily appointed me as your godfather I always hoped I didn't have to act out on it. Because if I had to be your godfather that meant something horrible happened to you parents and I never wanted that," Sirius explained.

Harry looked at Sirius' face sank.

"I was only supposed to be the guy you came running to because your parents made you angry, not the guy who had full responsibility," he tried to say lightly.

"Well, better that than anything else now…" Harry said with difficulty.

Sirius looked to his godson, surprised he said this. He brought him over in a side-hug. "Don't worry kid, you'll be ours soon enough. I can feel it."

Harry drew in a shuddered breath. He wanted to believe those words, he really did. But they were just words. Again, who on earth would allow an ex-convict and a werewolf to look after him? Even if one was never guilty and the other wasn't as dangerous as made out to be, there was no way the Ministry would be on their side. He would have to go back to Surrey, no one else would be better guardians, surely. Harry could feel his eyes sting at this thought.

"Are you okay kiddo?" Sirius looked down.

Harry took another shaky breath and nodded. "Just thinking. Stupid stuff."

"Hey, nothing is stupid, at least coming from you. We're here to listen to anything you have to say," Remus looked surprised.

"I'm fine, really," Harry insisted.

Sirius clamped his arm in support and had him face his direction. "Harry- listen to me. You just witnessed Voldemort's rebirth. You saw a fellow student die because of it. You saw your parents' images speak to you. You were just rescued from the terrible hands of your uncle. You have every reason to feel lost or afraid. Moony and I won't judge you for any of it. You weren't at fault for any of it. You may think so now but we promise you- you're not to blame. Whatever happens, we'll be there for you. More so now than before. You can come to us with anything, any time of day. Right Moony?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "At one in the morning or just before bed. I don't care. When you want to talk, we'll listen."

Harry couldn't help but feel comfort at these words, even if he couldn't believe them all yet. He rubbed his arm.

"You okay then?" Sirius asked the boy, love and concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," Harry nodded.

The tree of them spent the night talking of Lily and James and before they knew it 11 PM had hit. Harry tried brushing his teeth that night himself and succeeded, although it took much longer since his body was still very weak. He climbed into bed and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking of his parents. He couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if things didn't happen the way they did fourteen years ago. It took a while but eventually Harry fell into an uneasy sleep…

_He was standing in a graveyard- how did he get there? Shadows flew past him and he held his wand up, trying to detect what was going on. He then heard a man cry 'NO' and saw a green flash. Harry ran over and saw Cedric Diggory on the ground, dead._

"_No! No, don't be dead! Please!"_

_Evil mechanical laughter. Harry spun his head around and Voldemort appeared in a billow of robes._

"_Now it's your turn Potter," he sneered and raised his wand._

_Harry cried out and began to run as fast as his legs could carry him. He hid behind a tree, hoping he could be kept out of sight until he could think of what to do. At that moment the ghostly image of Lily appeared._

"_Mum! Help me! He's going to kill me!" Harry cried._

"_I cannot help," Lily's voice echoed._

"_But he's going to kill me Mum!"_

"_I'm sorry..."_

_Harry saw a wand pointing at him suddenly and looked up to see the evil red eyes staring back._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Noooo!"_

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

Someone was shaking him dramatically. Harry's eyes popped open and a blurred figure of a man was leaning over him. He tried getting away from him but the man still had his hand on his shoulders.

"Harry, it's me, Sirius. You just had a bad dream. It's okay, it's just me."

Harry's breath returned to normal eventually and he calmed down enough to sit up. Sirius took a seat next to him on the bed and had a hand on his back.

"Are you okay kiddo? I heard you screaming."

Harry nodded mutely.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just a nightmare."

Sirius patted his back. "Are you up for talking about it?"

"No need. Nothing new."

Sirius sighed. "You know that if you do end up living here you will have to get used to me asking you these things. I want to make sure you aren't having troubles sleeping. You've been through a lot in a month."

"Really, I'll be fine. Thanks."

Sirius frowned. "You know it's not a common thing for a kid to scream in his sleep right? To wake up drenched in sweat. Why don't you sleep in my room for the night? It might make you sleep easier."

"No!" Harry said straight-away. "I'm sorry Sirius, but- no," he said more slowly.

Sirius frowned. "Why not? I promise you'll feel better and sleep better. I won't keep you up. You'd be surprised but ol' Moony snores louder than me sometimes. I don't know if it's the werewolf in him or not but he can be pretty loud," he said, grinning somewhat.

Harry still looked iffy. He had never slept with someone after a bad dream all his life, why do it now?

"You can have my bed and I can sleep on the floor. I am a dog aren't I?"

"No. I mean- you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Well my bed is big enough for two people. If you don't find that weird…"

Harry sighed; he was too tired to care in all honesty. And he knew his godfather slept with him as a dog already, what would be the difference? A minute later Harry was walking down the hall and into Sirius' bedroom. When they got there, Sirius conjured a mug of cocoa for his godson and himself to help calm him down and feel more relaxed. Harry sat on Sirius' bed, sipping the frothy vanilla-cinnamon flavored drink. Boy looked at man as man looked to the boy, neither saying anything for a few minutes.

"So, what was your nightmare about?" Sirius asked gently, setting his mug down. Harry didn't answer right away, but kept sipping the relaxing drink that was steadily making him feel drowsier.

"There's no reason to say, it happens often."

"All the more reason to tell me. Maybe we should have discussed your nightmares with Helena so she could put you on Dreamless Sleep."

Harry had to smile. "You called her by her first name."

"Well why not? She said we could. Anyway, you don't have to go into detail but you'll feel better saying something. Talking is a great coping tool for many ailments you'll find."

Harry would never be used to people being concerned about him. He was a burden and a waste of space and the only time people seemed to care about him was when he was needed for something. Either to water the plants or save people.

"It was just normal stuff," Harry mumbled. "Stuff from June. At the Trizard Tournament."

Sirius nodded and they said no more until they finished their hot chocolate.

Harry set his mug aside and rubbed his eyes. "Can we go to bed now?"

Sirius wanted to talk to Harry a little more but it was late and he was knew prying more out of him wasn't the best thing to do. He pulled back his covers and Harry crawled in on the left. Sirius turned out the candle and got into bed too.

"If you're having troubles sleeping tell me okay? I won't mind, promise," Sirius said.

A nice gesture but Harry was sure he would do no such thing. Thankfully sleep came to him soon and the rest of the night was as quiet as one could wish for.

The morning soon came by too early for Sirius' liking. He rubbed his eyes at the bright sunlight in the room and the irritating sounds of the birds nearby. He sighed but got up and wrapped a robe over himself and stuffed his feet in his slippers and went down to help his friend make breakfast. At 9, he walked inside his room again to wake Harry up. He slowly made his way to his bed to see Harry sleeping soundlessly. He was on his back, arms to his side, face turned to his right.

Sirius shook the boy's shoulders saying, "Wake up Harry, come on- can't sleep the day away."

Harry groaned lightly. "Noo… too tired. Lemme sleep…"

"No can do Harry. You need to get up and eat."

Harry paid no attention and tried to fall back asleep. Sirius threw a pillow to his face. Harry groaned more and tossed it aside and put his own face in his pillow.

"Leave me alone," the boy said into the stuffing.

"Well you obviously don't know me that well do you Harry? You see, I don't like to leave people alone, especially people still in bed. Now get up," Sirius said slyly.

Harry turned on his side and said the words no one should say to Sirius Black, "Make me."

Sirius broke into a grin and said, "Too right I will then!" and next thing he knew, Harry was slowly rotating in the air, Sirius pointing his wand at him.

"Ah! Sirius! Let me down! Let me down now!" Harry cried.

"Wake up."

"I AM awake!"

"You won't go back to bed?" Sirius asked.

"I won't go back to bed!"

Just then, Remus walked in. "Sirius! What the bloody hell are you doing to that poor kid?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing much, Just waking him up a bit," Sirius said casually.

"I've been awake! Just let me down!" Harry was shouting.

Sirius paused for a long moment. Finally- "Hmm, all right then." And in one swift motion, he flipped Harry right-side up again and landed the boy softly on his feet.

Harry glared at him and threw a pillow to him.

"Aw, come on Harry, where's the little marauder in you?" Sirius grinned.

"In bed."

Seeing where Harry was about to go, Sirius rushed forward saying, "Oh no you don't!" and he grabbed him again and floated the struggling teen down to breakfast. Remus shook his head and grabbed Harry's glasses and followed behind.

Harry sat at the table and looked down at his plate. On it was two bacon strips, an egg, and lightly buttered toast. "Is this it?"

"I doubt you can even finish that cub," Remus said fairly.

"Can't I have any muffins?" he said, eyeing the plate that was full of them.

Remus thought. "Well, I guess so. What flavor of jam do you like?"

"Um, anything but strawberry please."

Remus nodded and handed the muffin over. Sirius got up and placed Harry's potions by his hand. Harry sighed and began to down each awful tasting liquid before starting his food. He ate everything but his toast, pleasing his temporary 'guardians.' After breakfast Harry went upstairs to brush his teeth and take a bath, happy he was able to do both now even if it took longer.

Harry relaxed into the hot, bubbly water for a while, not thinking about anything in particular although he found his mind drifting towards Hermione. He didn't know why but she had been on his mind off and on all summer so far. He really missed her; he hoped Sirius and Remus would allow her to come over. She had done so much for him the past school year and he felt he never really thanked her for it. Shaking his head Harry finished up in the tub and got out to change.

Sirius was waving his wand about in the kitchen and dining area to clean up after breakfast. He was just beginning to have the plates wash themselves when Harry walked in.

"Hey, had a nice bath? Oh Merlin, what the hell are you wearing?" he exclaimed.

Harry looked at himself, obviously confused. "Um, a shirt, jeans, socks…"

"I can see that, but look- look at the condition they're in! None of these rags even fit properly!" Sirius said madly.

Harry looked around as if trying to see what Sirius saw. The shirt was three sizes too big and faded, the jeans were held up with a belt and had a few tears in them, and his socks both boasted holes of their own.

"I wear these all the time, it's fine," Harry said confused.

Sirius exhaled in frustration and rubbed his temples. "Harry, no one should wear old baggy clothes. Don't tell me those bastards you lived with couldn't afford clothes that fit you."

"They could but never did," Harry stated simply.

Sirius was rubbing his eyes, trying to calm himself down. "Okay, listen here kid- we're going clothes shopping today. You're going to get new shirts, trousers, pajamas, socks, underwear, shoes and jackets. It's going to be hard work, but it must be done."

"Is that necessary? I mean, I already have clothes; you don't need to spend money on me. Well I can spend some of the gold my parents left me and"-

"I'm buying you your clothes Harry. Clothes that fit and that you like. Moony has a basement that needs repair so he'll be working on that today. This is even more important though. I better get myself ready for the Muggle world then"-

The only clothes Harry had that fit were his school robes and he knew how often he wore Muggle clothes so he couldn't argue too much. But he didn't need a full wardrobe if he lived in the wizarding world permanently. Minutes later Sirius came downstairs wearing normal jeans and a plain blue shirt. Harry had never seen him like this; today was going to be very interesting indeed.

Harry side-along Apparated with Sirius and together they landed behind the bathroom stalls of a park. They walked a few minutes before tracking down a taxi where Sirius had the man drive them to the best shop for teenager's clothing. Harry handled the transaction of Muggle money to the taxi driver after they stopped at a busy street full of people. They found a large shop called TIP TOP in the middle of the street.

"There's sure to be something for you here," Sirius pointed out so the two stepped inside.

Harry really never went out shopping, especially not in London so thought this place was as good as any. The two found the YOUTH MEN section and stood there not knowing where to start. Sirius thought it would be best to measure Harry to see what size he was in certain clothing. Luckily the shop they were at had employees there to do just this. A man took out his tape measure and wrote down the sizes of clothes Harry should be able to fit into. Sirius and Harry spent the next three hours picking out the perfect clothing for all kinds of weather. Harry was soon getting very tired walking back and forth to certain clothing sections, being asked his opinion on what seemed like a hundred different shirts, trousers, jackets, pajamas and even socks and to top it off- his feet hurt after not sitting down once in an hour and trying on so many pairs of uncomfortable shoes. He hated going to the dressing rooms fifty times as well and by now it had to be lunch time, he was feeling weak. He sighed for the hundredth time when Sirius called him over to pick out one last shirt.

"Well Harry, do you like this shirt in green or blue?" Sirius asked holding up two t-shirts.

"I don't care Sirius. I want to go stop," Harry exasperated. "I don't understand why I need so many clothes. I'm going to be wearing a uniform for the next ten months of school. I don't need all this," he said in an almost desperate tone.

Sirius blinked for a second. "Oh, okay. You're right Harry; sorry, I got a bit carried away here. Let's just pay for what we've got. Here- let me help you with that there kid"- Sirius said and he helped Harry dump the high pile of clothes in Harry's arms into a basket and they went to pay for it. It had cost a total of £1,130.33 for six pairs of trousers (four jeans, two casual dressy pants), four pairs of pajamas, twelve pairs of new socks, twelve pairs of new underwear, two new pairs of trainers, one new pair of dressy black shoes he could wear at parties (Sirius wanted to still buy new school shoes in Diagon Alley), thirteen new t-shirts, three dressy polo shirts, two new jackets, and to top it off- three new belts and three ties.

Sirius and Harry walked out of the shop, both holding five bulging bags in their hands. "Phew- that was some shopping we just did there kid," Sirius said with a strained smile. "Your mum would be proud." Sirius looked to see a large group of people coming by and quickly waved his wand at the bags and they shrank to fit into his pocket. "That takes care of that for now. Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's go get some lunch."

Harry nodded. "Where? Are we eating at home?"

"Naw- let's do something Muggle," Sirius huffed. "I feel like treating you to a Muggle day today- full of new clothing, food and atmosphere. I overheard this one lady talking to this other lady who she was with about going to this thing called 'fast food' while you were trying on clothes. Muggles apparently like it. Ever hear of it?"

"Oh, yeah. It's very popular. It's basically food that gets served fast. You go to whatever food joint you want and tell the person behind the counter what you want to eat from the menu behind them. People in the back cook the food you want, you pay for it, and get the food soon after- at least you're supposed to. That's why they call it fast food," Harry explained.

"Really? How convenient. Let's go there now! Which one should we go to?" Sirius asked looking excited.

"I don't know. I hardly went to them back with the-the Dursleys," Harry said with difficulty.

"How do we tell what's fast food? Is there a sign or something on the window that tells others they serve their food fast? Are all Muggle restaurants like that?"

"No. You can usually tell if it's a fast food joint because they're usually many of the same place around the city."

"You seem to know more about this than I do. What do you think we should try?"

Harry thought. A smile spread on his thin lips. "Well, I know something you probably never tried before. They're called hamburgers."

"A ham- burger? What's that? Do they just slab a piece of ham on…what? Bread or something?" Sirius asked in confusion as they began to walk.

Harry had to laugh. "No. it's a beef patty. I don't know why they call it a hamburger to be honest. But it's basically a beef patty, cheese, lettuce and tomato on a bun."

Sirius licked his lips. "Sounds good to me. Where do they serve these ham-burgers?"

Harry looked around the busy streets and spotted a building not too far from where they were. "There," he said pointing.

Sirius squinted at where his godson was pointing. "Mc Donald's?"

"Yeah. They're known for their food world-wide."

"Really? Wow…it must be good. We should cross the street while everyone else is then."

Harry had never seen his godfather look so eager before. It was rather amusing. The two stepped inside Mc Donald's where Sirius scanned the menu behind the counter carefully several times, just to make sure he didn't overlook anything. He finally settled on a poster boasting a food item called a Big Mac but he had to make sure with Harry if that was indeed a burger. Harry explained burgers came in different forms with different toppings on top. Harry settled on chicken nuggets.

"Hey Harry, what's a Coke?" Sirius asked, looking at the menu for the hundredth time.

"Oh, it's a type of Muggle drink. Everyone drinks it. It's fizzy, bubbly and, well, it's sort of hard to explain. Coke, and a similar one, Pepsi, don't have a flavor you can explain. You just have to try it because it's really good," Harry smiled, excited at being able to have soda since it had been a couple years.

"A fizzy bubbly drink? That sounds fun!" Sirius said gleefully. "Wait- what's a Sprite? Are they also so-das?"

Harry bit his lip when he saw a Muggle woman looking at them funny. "Uh, yeah. Sprite has a lemon-lime flavor," he said quietly.

Sirius was looking exhilarated now. After deciding on what to get for close to ten minutes the man got in front of the counter to a bored-looking young man, no older than nineteen.

"Hello young man. I would like a Big Mac style ham-burger with a large Coke-flavored so-da," he said with a flourish, as if proud he had gotten the names correct.

The young man raised an eyebrow at how this man was speaking.

"Also, a medium-sized container of chips. They sound pretty good, don't really know what they are…" Sirius trailed. "Um, my godson here will take a six-piece chicken nugget meal with sweet and sour sauce and with a small-sized Sprite-flavored so-da. I think that's it. How much do I owe you sir?"

The shaggy haired man typed this all into his register trying not to give him odd looks. "Um, that will be £9.56 mister…"

Harry helped Sirius peel away a ten pound note from the small wad he still had left over from the clothes shopping as well as change. The man made the transaction and Sirius and Harry got out of line. They waited several minutes and the food was ready. It was evident Sirius was looking very forward to his meal. He bit into his Big Mac.

"Oh wow, this tastes fantastic! Beef grounded up and shaped into a patty then placed on a bun? Genius. Now to try the chips."

Sirius took a yellow stringy potato piece and bit into it. "Oh wow, this is pretty good too. What a fun new way to eat a potato! Now let's try this Coke soda drink." He took a sip of his soda. It burned his tongue a bit but it was so different he went in for another taste. After a few sips he got used to it.

"This is odd but I can see why it's so popular. I love the fizzy feel it leaves in your mouth."

Harry thought for a moment he had taken Mr. Weasley out for lunch instead. He had no idea Sirius would ever react this way to anything Muggle.

They finished up some time later after Sirius had bought a couple more burgers so Remus could try later as well as more soda. As soon as the man and teen arrived back at #31 Owl Post Lane Harry went upstairs to take a nap. He had been walking too much today and he had only just gotten back from the wizard hospital to be properly healed.

Remus steered Sirius into the sitting room after Harry had gone up.

"I had a fire-chat with Dumbledore not long ago. Aurors were sent to Surrey and were successfully able to apprehend Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

Sirius let out a gasp. "When?"

"This morning. They are in a holding cell in Azkaban at the moment. Vernon apparently tried putting up a fight but it was no use- of course he'd have been restrained by the Aurors."

"So what happens now?"

Remus held onto his arms. "The trial is taking place August 2nd like we were told. Everything is set to go as of now. We just need to wait."

Sirius nodded before another thought entered his mind. "Say Moony, what are we going to do for Harry's birthday? It's in three days."

Remus shook his head. "Damn, we've had so much going on I haven't really thought about it. We do have to celebrate. What can we whip up in a few days?"

Sirius brimmed like he did when he had his lunch today. " We can invite his friends over. The whole Weasley clan as well as Hermione of course. Anyone else he wants to from school. We could rent a portable swimming pool from Wizard Fun United; you know that shop in Hogsmeade? That's different."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. There's certainly enough land to place it here. Perhaps we can have Molly come by earlier so she can help out with a nice lunch outside?"

"Yeah. What else? The boys will want to play some Quidditch no doubt so we can ask them to bring their brooms. Oh! I just thought of something else. We could do a few games outside too. Games where the winner in each wins a prize!"

Remus raised a brow. "Really? He's turning fifteen, not five."

"Oh come on Moony, Harry needs some silly fun in his life after everything. And these will be wizard games, things he's never done. I know of a few that will appease everyone."

Remus was smiling widely now. "And we can ask Harry what his favorite cake and ice cream flavors are. And come up with some gifts he'll want too."

Sirius placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Harry's going to have a fantastic birthday. It's about time he has a whole day devoted to him. This is going to be great."

_Come back for more. Try not to read chapters that follow until you see that they have been updated- thanks!_

_Magical love: Rose, May 31, 2013_


	9. A Potter Turned 15

**A POTTER TURNED FIFTEEN**

Soon the morning of Harry's fifteenth birthday arrived. It was 6 AM when Sirius decided to wake Remus by dumping a bucket of water on his head. The werewolf yelped and wanted to chase him down the hall but stopped because Harry's bedroom was right next to Remus'.

"Shh," whispered Remus, putting a finger to his lips so they wouldn't wake the sleeping boy inside.

Sirius nodded and the two walked steadily downstairs to begin decorating the place for Harry's birthday. The night before, Remus had fire-called each person that was going to Harry's party to ask if they could attend at such short notice. Thankfully several agreed. So Bill, Charlie, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and even Hagrid agreed to come by. Mr. Weasley thought this would also be an excuse to talk about business with the Order and even the trial taking place soon after.

During that early morning Remus magically blew up red and blue balloons with long gold strings to float to the ceilings, and with a wave of his wand, had red and blue crêpe paper wrap around the banister. Sirius sent up a huge pile of multi-colored confetti to hover to the ceiling and have shower onto Harry the moment he stepped into the living room. A giant banner hung on the tall wall that separated the kitchen and the living room reading: HAPPY 15TH HARRY! in gold letters. They also prepared streamers to shoot across the room after the confetti fell down. If they had more time, and maybe if James were still here, the place would've been ten times better. Remus cooked up breakfast, and finally, it was time to get the birthday boy up.

The two men crept up the stairs cat-like and into Harry's room, advancing to his bed softly. Harry was fast asleep on his back, arms to his sides. He had been sleeping like that ever since his injections, even though his arms no longer hurt. Hedwig was on Harry's bed board and stared down intently, watching them with large amber eyes, as if about to attack if they harmed her master.

"Psst, Harry, wake up," Sirius whispered in the boy's ear. Harry continues to sleep. "Well, can't say I didn't try the harmless way first. Ready Moony?" smiled Sirius mischievously.

"Oh, I'm ready Padfoot," he said, just as slyly back.

Both whispered "_Sornorous_," and magically magnified their voices, then-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" rang out into the room. Harry screamed and fell out of bed, Remus catching him under his arms before he hit his head on the hard wood floor. Their voices returned to normal, and both were laughing hard. Harry's eyes were wide with fright still, his heart beating rather fast.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

Sirius stopped laughing, but was still wore a huge grin on his face. "I'm sorry Harry, but it's your birthday, we had to. Aw, don't be angry with us kid- come here"- Sirius held out an arm and Harry reluctantly went into the one-armed embrace.

"Happy birthday kiddo." He ruffled his hair before Remus held out his arms and hugged him after.

"Now come on downstairs Harry. Come on!" smiled Sirius.

Harry went to put on his glasses and slippers and waved goodbye to Hedwig, who was now in the far corner on the tall bookcase in the room in fright of the sudden noise that filled the room. Harry's eyes grew wide when he saw crêpe paper on the banister. He hurried down after Sirius and Remus to the living room and was suddenly showered in tons of tiny bits of colored paper, and it wasn't just a generous amount, it rained down on him, almost knocking him over and finally building up a pile two feet deep around his ankles when it all fell down. He looked at the two men, now laughing again.

"Do you really think we'd just give you a light shower of confetti Harry? No- it had to be fun"- Remus said as he helped Harry out of the fallen bits of millions of little paper. Harry looked around again to view the rest of the decorations. It wasn't much, but it was more than he ever had, and he was thankful for it.

"Thanks a lot for everything you guys. I wasn't expecting all this..." he mumbled, looking embarrassed, flicking paper out of his glasses and hair.

"Pff, this is just the beginning. You deserve a great birthday so we're going to deliver. Now how about some breakfast?" Sirius crossed his arms.

Harry drank his potions before starting his meal. On his plate were pancakes with bacon and eggs.

"Eat as much as you can but don't overeat," Remus instructed as he took a sip of coffee.

Harry started on his plate but stopped suddenly.

"Can I… try a taste?" he nodded to Remus' coffee.

"You want to taste coffee? Why?"

"Everyone seems to like it. I think I'm old enough to just try it."

Remus shrugged and handed his mug over. "Sure I guess. It's a little strong though…"

Harry took a sip- his body filled with a warm and relaxing feel the way hot chocolate did. He took one more sip before handing it back.

"Well?" Sirius smiled, watching.

"I like it. It is a little strong but it's soothing."

"Well maybe you can start drinking it during breakfast if you want. Now eat up," Sirius said in a muffled voice around his eggs.

Harry ate both toasts and most of his eggs. Sirius and Remus were surprised he ate all of that, but soon began to worry instead of praise him when they saw Harry get up to go to the sink. The boy began to empty out his over-stuffed stomach. Remus rubbed his back and gave him a glass of water to drink after then was told to bathe and get ready for his birthday. Harry dressed in an outfit consisting of clothing he received from his day of shopping not long ago. He took some time looking at himself in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. He was glad to be ridden of the marks and scars left by Uncle Vernon but he still looked very skinny and his face sunken in and pale, making him look ill. He was looking forward to seeing his friends but afraid at the same time; he didn't know what they knew about his home life and didn't want to answer questions. He was afraid Hermione would think he looked like a weak thing when she saw him; she had been on his mind all summer. Harry shook his head and went back downstairs, not wanting to keep Sirius and Remus waiting.

When he got to the dining room, it was completely unrecognizable. There was another 'Happy Birthday!' banner above it, and a long table was covered in drinks and snacks. There was two bowls of crisps, an open bag of chocolate and vanilla sandwich cookies, a plate with honey-flavored biscuits in the shape of magical animals (Hippogriffs, dragons, owls, unicorns, and a griffin), a bowl of chocolate frogs and a small dish of chocolate covered Muggle sweets called Smarties. A large jug sat with pumpkin juice and a few bottles of soda sat at the end. Harry couldn't help but feel excited.

"Like it so far?" Remus smiled.

Harry looked to him. "So I'm going to have an _actual_ birthday party? I'm going to hang out with my friends and get gifts and eat junk food?"

"You bet. I hope you enjoy everything we were able to plan."

"I'm sure I'll like anything."

At that moment a loud crack was heard outside, followed by another, and another…

"That must be the guests," Remus jumped and opened the door to the front where the Weasleys had just Apparated and side-Apparated with their clan inside the perimeter of the house. Just as Harry walked outside he was smothered by a great ginger-haired hug.

"It's so good to see you Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley was saying. "I made sure to make plenty of food for you. Look at you- you're skin and bones! You'll need fattening up and"-

"C'mon Mum, don't smother him already," Fred smiled.

"All you lot move, he's _my_ best mate," Ron was saying.

After everyone had greeted Harry they moved aside and walked into the house. Ron stepped up and grinned down at him.

"How are you mate?"

Harry shrugged. "All right for now I guess. Um, thanks for coming…"

Ron smiled more. "It's your birthday Harry, how could I not?" He then turned serious. "Are you sure you're doing okay? After everything that has happened?"

Harry frowned, not looking at him. "How much do you know?"

"We were told by Dad you've had troubles with the Muggles over the summer so Sirius and Remus took you under."

"They didn't go into detail did they?" Harry asked, afraid at what else Ron might know.

"No, that's all I know pretty much," Ron shrugged.

"Good. Sorry but it's not something I want to discuss anytime soon."

"Yeah, no problem," Ron looked uncomfortable. "But when you do… you know, I'm here. But I don't want to pressure you."

Harry could only nod, knowing that time wouldn't come until many many months from now. If ever. Five minutes later he was called inside the house for another guest had showed up. It was Neville.

"Hey Neville, I didn't know you were coming," Harry smiled.

"Remus talked with my gran yesterday saying they were going to hold a party for you," Neville sounded breathless for he had just traveled by Floo.

"Wow, glad you could make it then mate."

There was soon a clatter of voices in the house but Harry could hardly focus, where was Hermione? Surely she would be coming too. Almost twenty minutes had gone by before there was a knock on the door so Remus went to answered it. Harry popped at his side and smiled as he saw Hermione standing between her parents at the steps. Mr. Daniel Granger with his chocolate brown eyes and thinning graying brown hair and slight mustache and Mrs. Emma Granger with her short curly hair and hazel eyes looked a little nervous to be standing there.

"Hello, you must be Hermione's parents? I'm Harry's temporary guardian, Remus," Remus shook their hands.

"Hello Remus, I'm Daniel and this is my wife Emma," Hermione's father smiled, shaking his hand. "We heard so much about you from Hermione. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Did you find the place okay?"

Mr. Granger bit his lip. "It was a little tricky. When you sent that owl message it said you were minutes from our town. That's why were drove. But we couldn't find the house…"

"That's what the word on the paper was for," Hermione spoke. "The house is protected and the only way you can find it is if you say the word that was given to us."

"Ohh, how interesting," Mr. Granger smiled.

Harry leapt forward to introduce himself properly to the Grangers since he hadn't seen them in a year. Hermione gave Harry a smile which he returned when he shook their hands.

"You're welcome to come inside for a drink if you Mr. and Mrs. Granger," spoke Remus.

"Oh, that's quiet all right Remus," Mr. Granger said. "We really must head back now…" he informed although looking as if he wanted to walk inside the house.

"Are you sure? Come inside, have a drink. You don't need to be intimidated by everyone since we're wizards. Come inside for a bit," Remus said cheerfully.

Husband looked to his wife and both decided they would like to step inside, Daniel Granger saying he had never seen a wizard house before. This left Hermione at the front door with Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry," Hermione smiled.

"Thanks a lot," he said gratefully.

She hugged him tight, not letting go for a moment. It felt nice. When she let go she had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Sorry. But when I heard… I can't believe it…"

"What did they tell you?" Harry looked angered.

"You were having troubles back home so Sirius took you here. I- I can't image what happened that was so-so bad you had to be t-taken from them."

Harry sighed. "Well I'm doing okay right now. But I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Why don't you come inside…"

"Well I'm alright now. C'mon, everyone is on the stairs, they'd like to see you."

She smiled and took his offered hand and met everyone. Meanwhile, the Weasleys and Grangers began to compare and contrast Muggle and wizard things and machines, which Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger found most interesting. Meanwhile, the teenagers were up in Harry's newly furnished bedroom. It was rather uncomfortable for Harry to have his friends look at him the way they were and he really wished they'd stop.

"So how _are_ you doing Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine," he said shortly.

"C'mon mate, you're living with Sirius and Remus now, how is it?" George smiled.

"It's been good. Real good. How have _you_ guys been?" Harry was desperate for things not to lead to what he had just gone through weeks ago.

"Never mind us, we heard what happened. Not in detail but back with the Muggles"- Fred began but Harry put his foot down.

"It's over with; I'm not talking about it. I've had to have everything hidden from me just two weeks ago. I still can't believe Sirius is free. None if this seems real. I don't want to discuss any of it," Harry said, voice strong.

"We understand, we do," Hermione looked at him concerned. "But you do look happier than we've seen you. Look at this room, it's incredible! I'm really happy for you Harry, whatever happens, at least Sirius is free. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Harry opened his mouth, not sure what to say. He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's good."

A half hour had passed and Hagrid had arrived, creating more cracks in the wall as he tried to squeeze himself into the front door of the crippling house.

"Happy birth'ay Harry!" he boomed and trapped the boy in a bone-crushing hug, which Harry found hurt worse than usual.

"Hagrid! Let him go, he's just been through a lot," hissed Remus firmly, noticing the boy's discomfort.

"Oh, righ', sorry Harry," Hagrid apologized, setting the teenager to his feet.

"Don't worry," Harry said through clenched teeth, arm over his ribs.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked concerned, guiding Harry away from the crowd of people by the stairs.

Harry let out a shuddering breath. "I think so, yeah."

"Make sure you tell Padfoot or myself if you're uncomfortable. Your body is still healing. Why don't you show everyone the back garden? Lunch will be served there soon."

Harry led his friends outside where the boys all gasped in excitement over the Quidditch hoops.

"Mum told us to bring our brooms, let's practice a bit before the food comes"- Fred suggested.

Hermione didn't own a broom so she sat back and watched as Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, and Neville swooped around outside. Neville wasn't coordinated enough to play Quidditch so opted to sit out once the balls were brought out. Not long into it Hermione's father hurried out to see what was going on.

"Is this that Quiddik game you've told us about dear?" he asked his daughter as he watched the players zoom around. "Amazing!"

The adults brought out a couple tables and chairs from the basement and set them up with tablecloth and plates and silverware and then it was time to eat. The guests dug into roast chicken, roast beef sandwiches, chips, Mrs. Weasley's home-made peanut butter cookies, and a beautiful fruit salad. Harry wanted to eat two plates of food like Ron did but after getting sick that morning he knew it was important to not stuff himself yet. After some chatter once the food had been eating Sirius announced it was time for some games. The first one was dubbed Blind Seeker. Those participating were split into teams of two- one person on a broom was blindfolded and had to throw ordinary Muggle bouncy balls through a Quidditch hoop while a blindfolded partner at the bottom had to throw any that made it through into a basket. While the kids went into teams Harry went to his godfather.

"Sirius, am I still allowed to play even though it's my birthday?"

Sirius beamed and ruffled his hair. "Of course you are Harry, it's your birthday. You can't win any prizes but you can participate."

Harry ran off and went to play with George. Since Harry was a good Seeker he thought he'd be able to find the balls in the grass even though he had only his hands to do so. And the game began. It was difficult to locate where any balls were even though the adults gasped and clapped, Harry couldn't tell if they were for him or someone else. He felt a ball bounce off his shoulder and caught it in his hand before it fell. At least he got one in. At the end of it Ron and Ginny who were on a team won with Ginny being able to locate eight balls and put them in her basket. Sirius boasted out the prize bag.

"Oh wow- a gift card to Quality Quidditch Supplies! Worth ten galleons?" Ginny gasped, reading the writing on the card she picked out.

"How on earth could you afford to give out twenty galleons worth of Quality Quidditch Supplies?" said Ron in awe, holding his own for the shop.

"That's not important, let's move on shall we?" Sirius smiled.

After the track run game, they went to do another. They played four more games and at the end, Neville won a five-galleon gift card to Honeyduke's as well as a miniature owl figure that really flew, Ginny won another prize- a magical quill whose ink changed color every two minutes, Fred won a magical notepad that prevented certain people from looking inside it and had a theft alarm,(which was a great thing for plotting down new ideas for the joke shop they wanted to keep private), and Harry won the last game- a short but complicated obstacle course, and due to his surprising quickness, he beat the others, but he gave his prize to George, which was a kind of Pensieve quill. If you were afraid of losing a quick thought that was just appeared in your mind, you just had to extract it like a Pensieve thought, and put it in the quill and it could store up to twelve thoughts at a time.

After the games it was clear everyone was beginning to get warm so it was perfect timing for a swim in the rental transportable swimming pool Sirius had picked up from a shop in Hogsmeade. He unwrapped a small curvy flat shape that looked like a picture of the pool, complete with minute details. He placed the picture on the grassy ground of the higher part of the yard, and ran his wand over the outer rim twice saying in a whisper, "_Arra billitrax appariium poolis_." The picture began to quiver. He warned everyone to stand back as the pool began to expand. It rose as if from a giant pop-up book before dimension took shape and after another wave of the wand, water filled the pool. The process took a couple minutes but looked as if the pool had been there the whole time.

"Okay everyone, go put on your swimsuits and knock yourselves out, but save Remus and myself some room- it is hot today."

Eagerly, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Charlie, Neville, and Ginny ran inside to get changed. Harry was stopped by Sirius who told him, "There's a pair of trunks on my bed okay Harry?" Harry nodded and followed his friends inside. Harry came out wearing simple red trunks trimmed with black and a red towel wrapped over his torso.

As everyone jumped into the pool for some much-needed relief from the bright summer's sun, Harry stood in the shade, looking as if he were having an internal battle with himself.

"What's wrong cub?" Remus asked carefully, noticing the boy's discomfort. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, but he flinched back. "Sorry Harry. What's wrong?"

Harry looked at his feet and shrugged.

"Come on, tell me. There has to be something bothering you or you would've run to the pool just like everyone else. What is it?"

Harry looked up from his pale feet and said, "I don't want everyone to… well…see me."

Remus looked surprised. "Oh my, I didn't even think about that. And here we were thinking renting a pool was a good idea."

"No, I'm glad you did," Harry reassured. "I just don't want them to stare. And come to think of it, I don't think Hermione has really seen me in just… swim trunks. She'll notice how skinny I really am. And- and I still have scars." His eyes stung as he said this for some reason.

Remus placed a warm hand on Harry's shoulder. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you don't want to swim don't. I know your friends want answers but they're going to have to wait. It's not something anyone should be able to discuss so recently. I'm sure they'll understand if you don't jump in."

Harry sighed. "I know them, they'll feel sorry for me and say words to cheer me up but they're just empty words. They don't really know what I went through."

Remus' face was blank. "Think about what you just said Harry. Do you really wish your friends knew how you feel? Do you really want them to know what it feels like to go through everything you did for a month?"

Harry looked on as he watched everyone in the pool, splashing each other and jumping in.

"No, of course not."

"I know what you're trying to get at cub," Remus said softly and Harry could tell he was telling the truth. "There were times I wished people could feel what it felt like to turn into a werewolf every month when I was at Hogwarts. But I got to thinking; did I really want any of my friends and classmates to become a werewolf? No, because it was too horrible for anyone to deserve it."

Harry nodded. Remus rubbed his arm comfortingly, and that was when they saw Hermione coming forward.

"Is something wrong Harry?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Huh? Oh, it's okay, I'm fine," Harry said quickly.

"Are you sure? Why haven't you come in yet?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, something stupid," he mumbled. He didn't want to look at her straight in the eye for some reason. When he did look up though he couldn't help but notice how slender her legs looked in her simple blue one piece suit. He swallowed with nerves.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, anything you are thinking can't possibly be stupid. And judging by the way your towel is around you, you must be hesitant for everyone to see how you look. But you do know who is here correct? None of us would ever judge you by your looks, you can trust us. Join us in the pool, it feels so nice and the water is perfect. Please?"

"But"-

"Harry, we're your friends. I know myself won't do anything but if the others... well it's rude of them to stare! You're not some piece of art or a-a broomstick," she said wildly.

Harry laughed, knowing she was trying to use words he understood. "Fine, I'll go in but you have to promise to stop making me laugh."

She beamed. "Deal. Come on!"

"Wait! I don't really know how to swim," Harry said quickly as she was about to pull him over.

"I'll teach you some moves, and Ron and everyone else who wants to can show you as well. Just come on. You can still have fun in the shallow end, and there are floaty things if you want to go to the deep end," she said as she grabbed his hand.

Harry looked down at his hand that was entwined with hers and suddenly felt a rush of compassion. It was the oddest sensation he ever felt and he had no clue where it came from. He looked up to see her smiling at him, and he shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts in his head and plastered a cheeky smile back to her and followed her into the pool.

Harry surprised himself with having more fun in the pool than he would've guessed. He tried to ignore the looks he knew everyone was giving him so he began to do some messy laps around the pool. He was once again hit with an odd dreamy feeling when he heard Hermione laughing at how he showed off his version of swimming.

"What? What's so funny?" he demanded at her.

"Sorry Harry, you just look funny when you swim. I'm sorry," she giggled when she saw his green eyes glaring back at her.

"How do I look funny when I swim? I'm just moving my arms and legs like one does when he swims."

"You splash everywhere when you do it Harry. You flare your arms around as if there's a giant bug trying to sting you and you don't kick very hard. Your body isn't vertical enough," Hermione pointed out.

"Fine, you show me if you're the expert." He _wanted_ her to show him.

"All right I will." Harry was given a few useful tips and lessons from Hermione then, shortly followed by Ron and the Weasley twins who it turned out, were very good swimmers. While the youger guests were at the pool the older ones sat around discussing the upcoming trial.

"Is it set then? Will Harry officially be adopted in two days?" Molly asked.

Remus ran a hand in his hair. "If things go accordingly… there's no reason why they wouldn't allow it to happen."

"But What about full moons?I know it wasn't an easy thing to decide concerning Harry," Arthur asked.

"We already told Harry our plans concerning that," Remus said with a bitter smile. "The full moon is next week and I'll be staying here in the basement for the night. To give safety measures to Harry and Sirius, they will go to Julie Vesser's house for the time being. You know, Lily's best friend while she was at Hogwarts? Harry's looking forward to it. He never met any of his mother's friends before, not including us. Plus, we told him that Julie loves to make home-made sweets and there's a lot we told him about that got his mouth watering," Remus smirked.

"Don't remind me," Sirius said dreamily.

"I'm curious how Harry's going to react to her kids. She has four, all under the age of ten," Remus said thoughtfully.

"So Sirius, think you're prepared enough to handle a teenager?" Arthur smiled.

"Of course. Harry's an easy kid as it is, not counting in his own personal issues. He's fifteen now, he doesn't need me to look after him much. Perhaps for advice since he'll be experiencing a lot the next few years but I'm not worried about legally being his guardian."

"How 'bout you Remus?" Hagrid spoke, trying to sit on the bench he was on without falling over.

"I know the Ministry will look for any reason to allow me unfit to be his guardian. I won't be surprised, as long as Sirius can become one, Harry will be fine. But since we both put money into this house and it's big enough, they are counting us as two friends who want to adopt. Something they never see and I know don't want to see. But whatever happens, Harry will have a better life this point forward," Remus said confidently.

"He will finally be able to run amuck and have no one to tell him no," Sirius smiled.

"He'll need to have boundaries set," Remus reminded him.

"No son of a marauder's needs boundaries!" Sirius declared, raising a finger in the air proudly.

The adults talked for twenty more minutes until Sirius checked his watch and decided it was time for some present-opening.

"Hey you lot- it's time for Harry to criticize the gifts we got him! Dry off and come inside!" Sirius yelled to everyone in the pool. After they had changed into their regular clothes the guests crowed around the table that held the burden of all the pretty gifts they had brought. Harry looked a bit stunned at the pile and stood with his mouth opened in silent awe.

"Well, choose a gift Harry," Remus said encouragingly, a hand resting on the boy's shoulder.

"Oh, right- yeah, okay," Harry said and took a gift at random. It was wrapped in shiny green paper and was topped with a beautiful gold bow. It was from Charlie.

"Be careful opening it Harry, there's a little something I attached to the bow," the Weasley pointed out.

Harry looked down curiously and saw a black string tied to the bow. He carefully undid the bow and the sting came loose. He picked it up and saw that there was a sharp three-inch tooth dangling from the end of it, (a dragon's tooth most likely).

Harry smiled. "Wow, thanks Charlie, it's really neat." Harry placed it around his neck and inspected the tooth more closely.

"It's from a Chinese Fireball Harry. I was pretty lucky I was able to retrieve it. It came loose off of an old female and I picked it up before she had a chance to scorch me," the second oldest Weasley explained.

Harry began to rip the green paper apart. There was a green box that he tore open and picked up what was inside. It was a dragon wind chime. He placed a couple fingers in the gold ring that suspended it to look at it closely. It held a beautifully painted sculpture of a Hungarian Horntail that really blinked her eyes and moved her head this way and that as well as flapped her sparkly wings and banished her spiked tail, steam coming from her nostrils now and again. She was on top a pile of rocks and stones, and on each of the six strings dangling from the base were glittering golden eggs.

"Oh wow, this looks great. Thanks a lot."

Charlie grinned. "Glad you like it."

He was then given another present. It was wrapped in red paper and was from Sirius. He tore off the paper eagerly and saw himself holding a heavy crate. It was a brand new set of Quidditch balls.

"These are the best kind of balls to play with at home kiddo," Sirius introduced them. "The ones we have now have been here when we moved in and you know they're old and rusty. These At Home Quidditch Practice Balls are safer than the real ones used in actual games. Open it up, go on!" he hurried the overwhelmed boy.

Harry took out the tiny golden key it came with and unlocked the crate. In it were four brand-new Quidditch balls. There was a scarlet Quaffle made from real dragon hide, two handsome but dangerous-looking black Bludgers and a tiny shiny golden Snitch.

"The Quaffle is a bit softer than the real thing so it's a tad easier to catch. The Bludgers weigh two pounds less than the actual ones and the Snitch is brighter, making it easier to spot. It also flies up to a hundred and ten feet in the air so you know that you can't go any higher than that when trying to catch it. It also only extends thirty-six feet from whatever pitch you're playing on, so you can't lose it as easily. Plus, it only files when you want it to fly. When you take it out, it doesn't race into the air immediately, only when you press this little button here, see? There's a whole booklet in here that goes in-depth about the balls," Sirius explained.

"These look great Sirius. Wow, my own set of Quidditch balls, that's every kid's dream huh?" Harry smiled.

He was then given another gift. It was from Neville.

"Hope you like them," he explained bashfully as Harry opened a large box of various gum.

"Thanks Neville, I'll go through this quick I'm sure," Harry told him.

Time passed and he received a box of home-made treacle fudge and a book called _1001 Fun Facts on Wizard Animals by Donnie Mc Collensly_ from Hagrid and a fun book from Ginny called _Witches, Wizards and Goblins: A Guide to Wizard Music by Frank Lellioon_. Harry was then passed a gift from Hermione. He found himself getting excited at what she bought him. It was a slender small box wrapped in blue and silver. He took off the wrappings to find an expensive-looking toothbrush with a red base.

"It's an electric one Harry. My parents thought you might want a really good one for some reason. You know them, dentists," Hermione passed off.

"That's a great brand you know lad," Mr. Granger pointed out.

"_Daniel_, he doesn't care," his wife Emma snapped.

"I have something a little more exiting that that though," Hermione passed along another gift.

Harry opened a smaller box and found a large chocolate. It was in the shape of a single fat birthday candle and was filled with truffle cream. Harry smiled and opened the other gift. It was a small pack of dragon figures, five of them in total. He was about to thank her when he saw them spring to life. They really roared tiny roars and walked around the floor. They were just like real dragons but miniaturized.

"They're like the ones you got from the first task last year. They copy all the sounds of a real dragon and everything. They even fly! The good thing is you don't have to feed them as they are just toys, but the bad thing is you have to look out for them because they can easily get lost. And each one is a different breed. I forgot which breeds they are but there's a little book here that explains it a bit more," Hermione explained.

"This is really cool, thanks Hermione. Hey, come back here," he said to the little Common Welsh Green who was scampering away from the rest. He placed them in the box again and turned to his remaining gifts, which there was still a pile of. Suddenly, a large box was placed on Harry's lap.

"From us little brother," George winked.

Harry was a bit apprehensive as he carefully pulled the paper and bow off the box, afraid it might blow up if he wasn't careful because if you were given anything from the Weasley twins, you had to be cautious. He opened it up to find a plain white box. He sighed and decided to get the worst over with and opened the box. Nothing happened, but a bunch of little products appeared in the box.

"We have been working tirelessly on making new products, ones that aren't real dangerous, mind you. These are just the prototypes of a select few we thought you might enjoy. Of course, that means we have to re-stock ourselves and create several things from scratch again, but it's worth it. We thought you deserved it more than anyone else. Go check it out," Fred smiled.

Harry looked down at the samples. There were hair-changing gels that made a person's hair covered in funny patterns such as circles and squiggles and a wide array of colors. There were a few samples of their latest inventions- skiving snack boxes, (only the ones that they knew were one hundred percent safe), irritating sound makers, light bulbs that had different colored lights, ten fake wands, five strands of their new Extendable Ears, and mini-lake kits.

"So have some fun Harry. Live a little," winked Fred.

"Thanks you two, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Harry reassured them but still looking apprehensive. "What's next?"

"Here is one from me," Remus said and brought over the semi-flat gift. Harry opened it to find two more books.

"_A Seeker's Secret by Quilla Billhart and Stars, and Stripes, and Snitches: Quidditch in America by Michael Johnston_?" said Harry, reading off the titles of the books.

"What? Do they not sound interesting?" panicked Remus. "I'm sorry Harry; I was rushing a bit this week trying to find you something you'd like. I ordered that one book straight from New York in America."

"No Remus, I love it! It'll be cool to read how they do Quidditch in the States."

He opened another gift from Remus right after that one. They were a new pair of slippers. Blue in color and had a fancy 'P' on the top written in silver.

Finally, he was given a gift from Ron. It was surprisingly heavy. He unwrapped the red and gold paper to find a Snitch that was heavy and about ten times as big as a normal one.

"It's a Snitch bank. Instead of having money hanging around, you can keep it in here. Just place all those loose galleons, sickles and knuts in here and it sorts them into separate columns and after it gets full enough, it begins to bug you to spend the money that's in it," Ron explained.

"Wow! Brilliant, thanks mate."

Harry plowed through the rest of his gifts. He received a hand-knitted quilt from Mrs. Weasley that was blue and had a beautiful picture of Prongs surrounded by pretty lily flowers on the night sky. Harry found his eyes prickle again when he saw the image.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley, it's beautiful." He stood up to give her a hug.

"Oh, you're very welcome dear, it was nothing," Molly smothered, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Okay, what's next?" Harry asked, looking around.

He was given his last two gifts, both from Sirius and Remus. He opened the gift from Sirius first. Harry gasped again.

"A signed poster from the Kenmare Kestrels? Are you serious?"

All the boys jumped up as if something had just bitten their bottoms and they crowded over Harry to see if it was true. Sure enough, on the moving poster of the team racing around on their Firebolts were seven signatures.

_I can't believe I'm signing a poster for the boy-who-lived! Happy birthday kid! – Connolly_. And _Happy fifteenth birthday Harry Potter! - Ryan_. As well as: _Keep up the great flying kid! Have a grand birthday! - Troy_ plus: Have _a very wonderful birthday Mr. Potter! From Mullet_ as well as: _Maybe we'll see you on the pitch in the next few years. Have a great 15th From Moran_ and: _Happy birthday Harry Potter, hope it's great! From Quigley_, and last but not least: _Keep up the great flying that I've been hearing about, considering you sound a better seeker than I ever was at school, happy 15th! From Lynch._

Everyone was staring at the poster in disbelief, almost jealous.

"Seamus is going to flip when we tell him he is," Ron gasped.

Remus passed along Harry's last gift. It was in an envelope. Harry opened it with curiosity, and smiled wide when he saw what fell out. It was three gift cards.

"Yes! Finally I have gift cards! I've always wanted gift cards. Where are they for anyway? Thirty galleons to Quality Quidditch Supplies! Twenty for Flourish and Blott's, nice, and twenty for- Gary's Goods? What's that?" Harry asked, looking at Remus, curiosity drawn on his face.

"It's a Muggle shop. It has everything the average teen wants I'd say," Remus explained. "Books, music, films, all that fun stuff. I just thought you might want to get a chance to see what regular kids out there are listening to and watching. We could even get one of those TV things sometime in the near future if you want."

Harry was a wizard but having grown up in the Muggle world there were things he always wanted since he was little. Knowing he could catch up on the music and films everyone his age enjoyed was something exciting. He thanked everyone again and again before it was suggested to go back out into the pool. Dinner was served at 6 o'clock. Everyone took up seats at the benches again while it filled with food a second time. Mrs. Weasley slapped Ron's hand away when he tried to reach over to place hot, cheesy scalloped potatoes on his plate, shrieking that since it was Harry's birthday he was to be served first. Harry got up and placed on his plate a small helping of the potatoes, a sizable slice of pork, sweet corn, and applesauce and filled his goblet with Sprite. After he served himself, everyone else began to serve themselves and eat. Remus sat on Harry's left, Ron to his right. Remus looked at Harry's plate, which he was shocked to find piled with more food than he ever ate this whole summer.

"Harry, I know you don't want to appear too deprived of food to your friends, but you know you can't eat all that. You'll make yourself sick, plus you still have birthday cake after this! Don't over-eat okay?" Remus said carefully.

Harry sighed.

"You don't want to be missing out on birthday cake do you? It's a really good one too; I helped pick it out with Padfoot. You'll really like it," Remus smiled slightly.

"Okay fine," Harry rolled his eyes and began to eat. He finished all the meat and half his potatoes before he was through. Ron understood how much Harry couldn't eat just yet, and offered to finish off his plate. Harry nodded, stuffed. Everyone lounged around after the grand dinner for an hour before it was time for cake. Harry was feeling pretty worn out and tired by now, having done so much that day, but he forced himself back into the kitchen after everyone else. A grand cake was placed in front of Harry. It boasted white chocolate frosting, and had a moving picture on the front of a giant fire-breathing dragon.

"What's with all the dragons?" Harry said at random, smiling.

"Who knows, maybe everyone just wants them to become your new 'thing'," Sirius shrugged.

Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to the slightly overwhelmed boy and as he stood in front of the glowing candles, he thought of his wish: _I wish I could understand these feelings I have for Hermione_. He blew out the candles and the cake was served. It had layers of devil's food and white cake with vanilla frosting in between each layer as well as little pieces of chocolate sandwich cookies.

Fred and George put on a spectacular display of fireworks outside to finish off the perfect birthday, and everyone finally left around ten that night, all wishing Harry a happy birthday and giving him hugs and kisses that made the tired boy turn tomato-red. Sirius and Remus closed the front door to find Harry practically asleep on the sofa. Sirius carried the exhausted boy when he insisted he was too tired to walk himself, to bed and after the two wished Harry a happy birthday again did the boy fall asleep completely.

_One more down, many more to go. Stick around and don't continue on unless it has been updated this year!_

_Magical love, Rose, June 3, 2013_


	10. Say Hello to This new Life

**SAY HELLO TO THIS NEW LIFE**

The morning of the first of August came with a gentle breeze that rustled the curtains of Harry's bedroom. He sighed and turned to his side, now awake, and tried to fall back asleep. He had just had an odd dream- Hermione was in it and they were having more than fun in the portable pool. They were so close to kissing but he was awoken by the breeze coming into his room. Hoping it meant nothing, he glanced at his clock; it was 8:00.

"Mmm, nearly breakfast time," Harry said to himself as he sat up and ruffled his wild hair and gave off a great yawn.

Just then, Hedwig soared in through his open window and landed softly and gracefully on Harry's headboard. He smiled at her.

"Hello girl, had a good time hunting last night?" he asked in an amused tone, looking at the dead frog in her beak. She blinked her eyes at him as if to say yes.

An idea suddenly hatched in Harry's head. Since he was the first one up, he could pull a prank or two on his dear old godfather thanks to the items the twins gave him yesterday for his birthday. He felt an odd sort of excitement in his veins. He had never intently pulled a prank on anyone, much less someone who wouldn't get angry with him and hit him over the head for it. This was going to be pretty fun…

Harry got up and placed his glasses on his nose and took out the prank kit from Fred and George from underneath his bed and looked inside. What should he do? Two caught his eye- the lake would be a great idea as well as the Hair Changers. He was about to get up when he found an old firework in his trunk and decided to use that as well.

Harry got to his feet and tip-toed to Sirius' room with these items in his hands, smiling widely. He carefully opened Sirius' bedroom door and walked cat-like to his bed, where Sirius was laying on top of his stomach, snoring and drooling. Harry ripped the Hair Changer with his teeth and placed the contents that were in the tiny bottle into Sirius' hair. There wasn't much in it, it only took six drops until it was empty, but it began to work as soon as it was in. Harry had to cover his mouth from laughing out loud as he saw the thick, black hair turn steadily to a royal blue with white spots. He then rapped the firecracker with his wand and had it timed to go off at 8:30 and he ran hurriedly out the door to the hall.

There he took out the mini-lake and tapped it with his wand again and it began to grow just like the portable pool had done yesterday. The lake soon took up a small portion of the second level, beginning two feet away from Sirius' door and ending right at Remus'. The lake was only a few feet deep but it was a lake nonetheless. Harry was doubled over in silent laughter, not wanting to wait until Sirius awoke. Remus came out of his bedroom and thankfully saw the lake before he stepped out. He looked over to see Harry smiling widely.

Remus grinned and walked over to him. "You did this Harry?"

"Yeah but I intended it for Sirius. You aren't mad are you?" the boy asked.

"Mad? At what? I'm proud, laughter is something all three of us could use a bit more of."

As soon as the clock struck 8:30, a loud BANG filled the house followed by a bunch of sparks and flashes coming from a certain bedroom. Sirius screamed at this rather rude awakening and ran out of his room and fell right into the lake. He struggled around a bit then finally stood up, throwing back his hair and gasping at the cold water. That's when he heard it; the sound of laughter. He turned round to see Harry and Remus cracking up on the top stair, grasping their sides and holding onto the wall for support. He couldn't believe it! His godson deliberately made for him to fall into a giant puddle.

"So, you find this funny do you?" Sirius asked Harry in disbelief.

Harry mutely nodded, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, and Padfoot old friend, I'd take a look in the mirror if I were you," Remus noted, after he took in a breath from laughing so much.

Sirius' left eye twitched a little, but he decided to take whatever other thing his godson may have done and slouched out of the water and into the bathroom down the hall. He took a glace in the mirror and yelled. Harry and Remus cracked up again.

Sirius ran out the bathroom and cried out, "What the bloody hell did you do Harry? My hair looks completely ridiculous! Look at this! It's blue! With spots!_Spots_!"

Harry just stayed silent, mind the chuckles.

"You still find this humorous do you? I'll show you humorous kid"- and Sirius ran out of the bathroom and took hold of Harry's arms and tossed him in the lake, causing Harry to cry out in shock.

"Now who looks ridiculous?" smirked Sirius at the foot of the lake, staring at the water-soaked Harry. Harry glared and pushed Sirius back in. Soon to two began to have a little water fight while Remus looked on near the water's edge. Not wanting to have anyone else dry, Sirius pulled him in as well, which Remus was not thankful for.

Harry quickly came up from the water and ran down the hall to get away from the two men. "Oh I don't think so you little bugger," Sirius said with a playful glare and got out as well, turned into a great black dog and chased Harry down the stairs. Harry turned sharply at the banister and ran into the kitchen where he was pinned down by the dog onto the cold wood floor. Harry cried out when he was suddenly attacked with dog slobber when Padfoot began to lick his godson with his long pink tongue.

"Ugh, stop it Padfoot, seriously, that's gross. Ew, get off me you great loaf. Ugh, your breath's hot..." Harry struggled, pushing his large head away.

Padfoot finally got off the boy and shook like a bear, re-drenching Harry again in water.

Harry glared and took off his glasses and shook his wet hair out of his eyes. Sirius was transformed into a human again and smiled down at his godson.

"Thanks Harry, I needed that."

"Needed what?" Harry asked irritably, placing his glasses on his nose again.

"That. I needed to run around and receive a wonderful, flattering wake-up call. I do hope you know how to get rid of the lake and change my hair back though," Sirius asked candidly.

Harry grinned. "Don't sweat Padfoot. I know how to." And Harry waved his wand again over Sirius' head and his hair turned back to black.

"Are you two quite finished acting like idiots?" Remus asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Reckon so Moony. Now cook us up some breakfast," said Sirius standing up.

As the three of them ate porridge Remus glanced at Sirius. The second man nodded and turned to his godson.

"Harry, something big is going to take place tomorrow," Sirius began.

Harry sighed. "Great, what?"

"This should actually be a good thing," Remus spoke. "You see Harry, a trial to prosecute your uncle and aunt is taken place at the Ministry tomorrow. The Aurors were able to locate them a few days ago. If they are found guilty, they will hold a second, shorter trial right after and you will legally be ours."

Harry blinked. "Wh-what? How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"It's been an on-going thing. We didn't want to get you excited in case it didn't happen," Sirius looked a little upset.

Harry stared at his breakfast, many thoughts going on in his head. "What- what if they aren't found guilty? Will I have to go back?"

"No," Remus said firmly. "We already spoke with Dumbledore and that will not happen. Even if you can't stay here they will not have you go back with the Muggles. We promise you cub."

Harry was hesitant to take another bite. "Sorry if I don't sound too excited, I'm just used to things getting screwed up. I still find a lot of what I've been through in a month to be a dream. We'll just see how tomorrow goes I guess..."

Remus and Sirius spent the rest of the day trying to get Harry to understand what was going to happen and that he would not go back to Surrey but he was not believing a single word. He was too used to things falling apart and now that he was fifteen, why would things change now? He was used to doing things on his own and being ignored and live in a house where if he so much as sneezed he would be yelled at. He would go along with whatever he had to do tomorrow but he would not get excited. There was no reason to.

Harry was woken up early in the morning August the second by Remus shaking his shoulder. Harry groaned; he wanted to sleep for at least another hour or two; he had been plagued by dreams that night. He thankfully didn't wake screaming but he knew the nightmares were the same as they had been.

"Come on Harry, get up. We have to be ready for the trial today," Remus stated.

Harry turned over and looked at the clock ticking away on his nightstand. It read 8:00 AM. This made him groan again. He only wanted to wake at this hour if it were school.

"I know it's a bit early cub but we need to get the day started on the right foot now don't we? Now up and at 'em, good," smiled Remus as he helped the tired boy to a sitting position.

Harry yawned widely and rubbed at his puffy eyes then placed his glasses on his face and walked downstairs behind the werewolf. He managed to eat a normal serving of frosted flakes and took his potions as he had been. After, he took a bath and saw that a new wardrobe was set out for him on a chair for the day. He got into the dress pants and nice blue shirt and fixed the gray tie around his neck. After lacing up his new shoes he came downstairs.

When he came down he saw that Sirius was dressed in nice set of navy-blue robes and Remus was sporting a nice brown set.

"Everything will be okay, I can sense it," Sirius said and placed his hands on Harry's shoulder.

Harry could only shrug. At 9 o'clock the three men ventured out into the warm summer morning and Apparated to the safe spot in the alley Sirius had found days ago. Once there they walked out into the busy streets of London and took a short taxi ride before reaching an old telephone booth. Harry was confused on why they all clambered inside it and soon discovered this was the 'secret' entrance to the Ministry of Magic. He looked down at his feet as the box went into the earth. They had to have their wands inspected before walking down the courtroom's waiting area where two people were apparently waiting for them. Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and a rather peculiar young woman with bubblegum pink hair.

"Tonks! Glad you could make it," Sirius smiled. He looked at Harry. "Harry, this is Nymphadora Tonks. She's my cousin and an Auror here."

Tonks glared at Sirius. "I only go by Tonks." She then smiled warmly at Harry and shook his hand. "Wotcher Harry. Kingsley and I will be here for extra protection today."

She seemed pretty friendly and odd but Harry liked her already.

"Is Dumbledore not here yet?" Remus looked around.

"He is running late," Kingsley's voice was very deep and powerful. "He wanted me to tell you to not be alarmed and he will show up before the trial starts. In the meantime, it is best to relax and wait."

Harry looked around the small room. He spotted a steaming pot of coffee against a wall. Remus caught Harry's eye and nodded. Harry smiled and went to pour some black coffee in a nearby mug and mixed in sugar and cream. He sipped; it was a bit too sweet but with time he'd be able to fix a perfect cup of coffee. The adults conglomerated a bit at the other end of the waiting room so Harry took up a spot on the sofa in the room and picked up an issue of the local Quidditch magazine, _Quidditch Views _that was on the table in front of him. It was from October 12th, 1994 but he didn't mind. Time elapsed and Remus and Sirius went over to Harry.

"Harry, Padfoot and I have to leave you right now I'm afraid," Remus said.

Harry looked up from an article in his magazine, _The Beauty behind Ancient Racing Brooms_ to look at Remus. "What? Why?"

"We need to be in the courtroom a bit earlier than everyone else so we can talk to the judge and jury about our reasons for being here today. Standard thing for the Child Services Office apparently. Tonks will guide you to where you need to be not long after."

Harry sighed but nodded. "Let's see how this goes then."

Both men grasped Harry's shoulder for reassurance before leaving.

"Anything good in there?" spoke a female's voice.

Harry looked up to see Tonks peering over his shoulder. He was shocked to see that her hair was now a shade of purple.

"How- how did you do that?" he nodded to her head.

"What? My hair? I suppose my cousin didn't tell you did he? I'm a metamorphagus. It means I can change my appearance at will."

"Really? Neat. That has to come in useful at times."

Tonks winked. "It does but I try not to abuse it. So what are you reading?"

Harry looked down. "Some secret methods the Wigtown Wanderers were using so they could spy on the Tarapoto Tree Skimmers the past post season. Well, not really the past one as this magazine came out some time ago," Harry said.

Tonks placed a hand on her chin in thought. "Hmm, that sort of thing is to be expected though in professional Quidditch kid. I think I caught a glance at the cover and there's something about a new stadium being built in the States somewhere…"

Harry beamed. "Oh yeah, it's in Breckinridge Colorado. It's not going to be a huge stadium. They don't want to attract too many Muggles in the middle of the mountains. It's only going to be used as a practice stadium, only reserved for American teams. But its main usage will be for the American game Quad-Pot. I think I'd like to know a bit more about that," Harry said thoughtfully.

Tonks smiled. "Yeah, I would too."

Fifteen minutes passed and Harry was led into the courtroom by Tonks. He was escorted to a row of seats where Sirius and Remus were sitting and was told to sit between them. He couldn't help but feel relieved he was allowed to sit with them. Just then Harry noticed Sirius clutch his wand that was in his robe. He looked up and his eyes went wide; two Aurors were forcing Vernon Dursley into a seat on the opposite of where the benches were.

"You freak! You freak! You are going to pay for this! You will not have your effin' hocus pocus put me in jail!" he screamed.

A lump formed in Harry's throat and he couldn't swallow it away. He began to shake and even as the Aurors made sure the beefy man could not get out from his seat, Harry was terrified.

"He can't do anything to you Harry, don't think on it," whispered Remus.

"What if"-

"He can't, so help me he will not lay a finger on you ever again," Sirius said harshly.

As Aunt Petunia was placed in another seat like her husband, Harry began to fill himself with doubt again. Magic sometimes backfired and they could easily get up and get their revenge on him. He was so close to them, so close to the two people who treated him worse than dirt and the memories flooded his mind like a waterfall.

"Calm down cub, you'll be okay," Remus kept telling him.

The seats behind them eventually filled with several other witches and wizards, and at the far end Harry could just make out Dumbledore. He tried to look at him better but the old man appeared to not see him.

At that moment a middle-aged woman with short graying blonde hair dressed in a dark robe come inside the room and sat at the judge's seat.

She gave the room a hard look before saying, "Good morning everyone. I am Judge Sherrie Gaflyn and am here on the second of August to address the matters of the safety of said child- Mr. Harry James Potter at the hands of Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Dursley. Here with us are the boy's current caregivers and headmaster and a number of witnesses and the jury. Let us proceed. Mr. Black, will you stand please?" spoke the witch looking a bit irritated already.

Sirius sat up. "Yes ma'am?"

"You are Mr. Sirius Orion Black of Number thirty-one Owl Post Lane, are you not?"

"I am your honor," Sirius nodded.

"I am going to ask you some routine questions. What is your relation with Mr. Harry Potter?" the woman asked, looking at a roll of parchment in front of her.

"Harry's my godson miss. His parents appointed me his godfather if anything ever happened to them in which they couldn't care for him anymore."

"Do you have proof?" the witch inquired.

Sirius walked up to Ms. Gaflyn and handed over a sheet of parchment and went back to his seat. She looked it over. It was a legal record stating Sirius was appointed godfather to Harry fifteen years ago. She nodded her confirmation and returned it.

"What reasons do you have that enabled you to not care for the boy when his parents died fourteen years ago?" Gaflyn asked

.

"I couldn't care for Harry because I was wrongly accused of being responsible for their deaths. I was also falsely accused of murdering several people with a single curse and a potentially known Death Eater," Sirius asked in a very professional way. Harry had the feeling he had been rehearsing his answers in front of the mirror all week.

"And as we all know, you were cleared of all charges the twenty-ninth of June. Why did you retrieve Mr. Potter from his aunt and uncle's on July the fifteenth?"

Sirius continued. "I had a hunch that something wasn't right. I hadn't received an owl from him and was worried."

A reporter was scribbling this all down as they spoke with a self-inking quill.

Gaflyn nodded. "Could you please tell the court what you found the night you went to see your godson?"

Sirius looked at Remus and Harry. Harry was looking down; not very keen on hearing the horrors that was that night.

"I saw Harry in his room, bruised and bloody. He had broken bones, gashes, welts, he was so weak and- and helpless…." He said painfully, recounting the events in his mind. The reporter scribbled away.

"What made you believe it were his aunt and or uncle who caused this?" the judge asked, brows frowned.

"Because of everything I heard Harry say about them in the past. He told me how much they hated him," Sirius glared.

"That's a lie! We cared for the boy plenty! It was his own fault!" Vernon suddenly screamed.

"Do not speak again Mr. Dursley, or we will be forced to stun you momentarily," the judge said glaring. "Continue please Mr. Black."

"Thank-you. I knew Harry was facing neglect at Privet Drive. He came back from every summer skinnier than he was when he left. He looked like he had been through hell coming from that house," Sirius said.

"Do you mind if we extract a copy of that memory Mr. Black? For the Pensieve," Gaflyn asked.

"Certainly." An Auror went and collected the memory from Sirius and placed it in a Pensieve.

And so the trail continued. The judge asked questions to Remus, Dumbledore, several witnesses (Muggles with whom had memories modified afterward who could recount the home life Harry was living at the Dursleys) until finally it was Vernon's turn to speak. Vernon glared at everyone in the room as he was moved in front of the courtroom in a special chair whose chains held him down.

"Mr. Dursley, will you please explain to the court in your own words, the living conditions that revolved around your nephew?" asked Gaflyn eyes a bit narrowed.

Vernon glared before answering curtly, "Certainly your honor. I have provided a safe home for my dear nephew since he was one. My wife and I have provided everything a boy should ever need. Shelter, food and clothing."

"And medical care?" Sirius interrupted, seething.

"Mr. Black, please take a seat. Thank you," spoke Gaflyn, highly affronted -gesturing him to do so.

"Medical care?" repeated Vernon, a look of fake shock on his face. "Why of course. We spent our own money to make sure the boy was healthy."

"Well Mr. Dursley, these reports from the wizard hospital, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries say differently," spoke Gaflyn in a controversial way, peering down at a couple files in front of her. Vernon gulped.

"According to this, and please here me out," said Gaflyn to the crowd at large. "That on the twenty-second of July when Harry Potter was brought in for healing, that this is what Healer Helena Rose Delmhar found. Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, will you address the matters to the jury please?"

"Yes your honor," Kingsley nodded his voice deep and took the parchment from her and began to read the report.

"'Mr. Harry James Potter, age fourteen was severally underweight for someone his age. He weighed ninety-three pounds and nine ounces when he was brought in. Harry had sustained a broken wrist that was splintered in two separate places."

"Wait just a second! I for one know I never did anything to harm the boy! Let me go!" Vernon raged, but the black Auror continued.

"Harry had also sustained two hairline fractures of the ribs on the left side and one on the right. He had also sustained a broken right ankle. This was a small break but it was serious enough nonetheless. Along with his broken bones there was also great concern for all of the gashes littering his body," Kingsley read.

"Stop! I forbid you to say another word!" Vernon roared.

"If you speak out what more time Mr. Dursley I will have you stunned again!" Gaflyn cried at the fat man.

This silenced the man who was watching her wand now a bit apprehensively.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "'Harry sustained a black eye along with his other injuries. He had also sustained two small cuts above his nose in which he stated happened when his aunt got angry with him and threw a small china at his face. He had a two-inch long gash on his broken wrist. He had several cuts and gashes over his back and arms due to blows to his body from his uncle, things being thrown at him, a curious looking wound that Harry said was a stab from a fork in the small of his back, being shoved down the stairs, and being stepped on."

Kingsley paused to take a drink of water. Most sets of eyes were either upon him, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore or Vernon. Vernon looked ready to explode in anger. His face was as red as a stoplight. Dumbledore looked crestfallen and seemed to be holding in a lot of emotion at once. Sirius' eyes were filled with fire but he held onto Harry's trembling hand to remind him he was not alone.

"There was a gash over Harry's left foot because he claimed he was pushed by his aunt and fell onto a broken bottle. Other than this, I could not find any other injuries Mr. Harry James Potter may have obtained," Kingsley said. He concluded the report with what Helena wrote about Harry's meals at the Durseley house and what treatment he had received from the exam.

"Thank-you Mr. Shacklebolt," Judge Gaflyn nodded and took the report from him.

"Now answer me this Mr. Dursley, do you believe such traumatic injuries could have been received if Mr. Potter was indeed living in a safe and loving environment? How do you plea after this testimony?"

Vernon gulped, looked at his wife for support but the chair he was in prevented him from seeing her. "You see here miss, my nephew is very clumsy," the Muggle began. "Has been since day one. He was always slow to learn or do anything."

"Your honor, if I may, could I ask a posing question to Mr. Dursley?" Sirius spoke up, getting to his feet.

Gaflyn glared. "I am asking the questions right now Mr. Black. Request declined."

Sirius tried to refrain from glaring back as he sat back down.

Gaflyn looked over her notes. "Now Mr. Dursley, I have a question for you. May I ask when did Harry here begin to speak?"

Vernon gulped. "I-do not know- meaning of"-

Answer the question," Gaflyn said firmly.

Vernon licked his lips. "He- he spoke around t-two."

People in the courtroom looked at each other, worried.

"May I ask why he began to talk at such a late age?" the judge asked.

"I- I do not know. He was always a quiet boy- we taught him not to- to say anything. Mind his elders. He took on quickly."

"Do you not understand it is important for young children to be able to express themselves and ask questions?"

"He- he didn't talk. He didn't need t-to," Vernon spluttered.

"May I also ask when Harry began to walk?" Gaflyn interrupted him.

Vernon gulped. "He was almost two as well. He was walking be-before he was talking."

The reporter was writing away like mad as Vernon spoke.

"Were you or your wife concerned that Harry did not reach those milestones at an earlier age? Did you ever talk with a doctor about the matter?"

"N-no. We knew he would do it e-eventually," he said nervously.

"I see," she said simply and went back to her notes.

Next, Petunia was called to the stand, (or rather, the chained chair). The judge asked her the same round of questions and how Harry was taken care of at home. She answered curtly to all and stuck up her nose at her answers as if feeling offended. Then came the moment of truth, Harry was called to the stand. Harry stood reluctantly.

"It's fine dear, no one will hurt you. If you cannot answer something we won't pressure you to do so," Judge Gaflyn spoke.

Harry slowly did as he was told- it would do no good to argue. He sat in the chair gingerly, afraid the chains would snake around his ankles and wrists as they did for his aunt and uncle but to his immense relief they did not. Harry slowly looked up at the Judge's face.

"How are you today Harry?" asked Gaflyn.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. Er- you?"

Gaflyn was taken aback at being asked that. "I'm very well, thank-you. I'm going to have a reporter ask you some questions right now okay? Would you please answer them truthfully?"

Harry nodded.

"Right, Mrs. Biller, if you please…"

A forty-or so year-old blonde woman stood up and took out a roll of parchment from midair.

"Mr. Potter, My first question for you: how would you describe your aunt and uncle?"

Harry gulped as he looked at the scarlet face of Vernon. Vernon told him before he did not want him spilling to anyone what was occurring at home. He was told by his godfather however Vernon could not touch him any longer. Harry bit his lip.

"Not- not people I am happy to call f-family."

"May I ask why?"

Harry licked his thin lips. "They- they never seemed to care for me. Treat me with respect," he said shortly.

The reporter nodded. "Could you explain to me how they treated their own son? Were they any different around him?"

Harry sighed. "They spoiled him and treated him far greater than anyone else."

"Can you recall any good moments while living at Privet Drive?" Mrs. Biller asked.

Harry racked his brains. He knew his whole life there was pretty horrible but he also knew he learned how to smile and laugh before going to Hogwarts. When did he do these two things?

"Um, I can't really remember much madam," Harry finally said. "Maybe getting let off chores when I was ill. The rare times I was able to come along with them when they did something special like go to the cinema or watch TV. Muggle things…" he added to the confused look of the reporter.

Mrs. Biller nodded before sighing. "What I am about to ask you might be difficult to answer. If you cannot we understand, but try your best. Do you know what may have triggered your uncle to physically harm you?"

Tears sprung in Harry's eyes; he knew they were going to get there eventually. He could see Sirius and Remus giving him soft looks. Dumbledore however was not looking at him which did not make him feel safe.

"I- I dunno. J-job stuff," Harry said softly.

"Would you feel better if I extracted a memory for the Pensieve instead?"

Harry was shaking a little now. "I- I can say. I mean, I- I think."

The court waited with almost baited breath as they saw Harry struggle. Harry kept twisting his hands together and sweat. No one was forcing him to speak, they all sat and waiting until he gave a sign that he could answer.

Finally- "His- his company has been struggling. He- he took it out on me. S-said it was my f-fault."

"When did he first lay his hands on you?"

"Night- night I came back from school. June. H- hit my round the face." Harry tried taking in deep breaths as he relived the moment in his mind as best he could to get the facts correct. The witch gave Harry enough time to catch his breath before continuing. "S-spent all that night yelling at me. Blaming me."

Mrs. Biller nodded affectionately. "You're doing fine so far Harry. Take some deep breaths, have a drink of water. You're okay."

Harry reached for the glass in front of him and took a long drink, trying to clear his mind.

"What happened after that Harry?" Mrs. Biller asked softly.

Harry drew in a deep breath, tears prickling his eyes. "He- he- threw me down. Hit me. K-kicked me. (_Gulp_) Locked me in my room."

This struck a chord with many people. After a few moments Mrs. Biller approached him. "It's all right Harry; you don't have to say anything else. I'm going to take a couple memories and put it in a Pensieve for viewing okay?"

Harry took in a sharp breath but nodded, not looking at her. After she took the memories his interrogation was finally over. A couple Aurors began to take memories from certain people around them and memories were taken from Sirius and Remus the night Sirius took him from the Dursley's home. This helped the jury tremendously in coming up with the testimony and final decisions. Everyone was then ordered out of the courtroom and into the same waiting room they were in before while the Judge and jury went over everything.

Sirius gave Harry a one-armed hug once they stepped into the room.

"You did a good job in there just now kiddo. That was very brave. I'm very proud of you," he said sincerely.

"Thanks. Is there a bathroom I can use while we wait?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, I'll go with you. I need to use one as well," Remus put an arm around Harry and lead him down a hall to the bathrooms.

It was lunch time by now and on a table sandwiches, fruit, and pumpkin juice appeared for those waiting there to take. Tonks came out thirty minutes later looking serious.

"They have made their decision. If you follow me back into the courtroom…"

Harry could feel his stomach turn upside down as he walked after the adults into the dark room a second time. What did they decide? What if they thought their memories were tampered with and fake? Harry knew the Ministry would give any reason to not have things work in his, Sirius, or Remus' favor.

Judge Gaflyn took up her seat at the front again with a parchment in front of her. "The jury has made their final statements after viewing the evidence provided by Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, the witnesses and Harry Potter." She cleared her throat. "Mr. Vernon Dursley, you are being sentenced to ten years in the wizard prison Azkaban for child endangerment and endangerment to a wizard. You will then be thrown over to Muggle authorities for unpaid parking tickets which they will deal with on their time."

Harry's eyes went wide as the judge spoke these words. He didn't want to believe them.

"Mrs. Petunia Dursley, you are being sentenced to five years in Azkaban for your role in child endangerment as well as wizard child endangerment."

Harry's ears were ringing with an odd pitch- was this actually happening? He had waited his whole life for his living arrangements to change. Even as he saw the Aurors taking a screaming Vernon out as well as a hysterical Petunia, it still didn't feel real. Nothing ever worked out for him. Why did it take this long for something to happen? Several of the people inside the courtroom got up to leave. Harry turned to look at Sirius and Remus who were both beaming. There was little time to celebrate- another judge had walked into the room.

"Good afternoon everyone. I am Ivona Mc Honalay and am the director of Child Adoption at the Ministry of Magic. Here from the center to witness this case and legalize it are representatives Robert Kenning and Matilda Lorel, reporter Erwin Lee, and Head of Child Offices Krik Jaynick. Now let's get you adopted Harry," the woman said happily.

Harry was surprised at the blunt statement.

"I'm just going to ask some questions for you Mr. Black as you were already appointed Mr. Potter's legal guardian when he was one month of age. We need to make sure the said child will be getting proper care while he lives with you."

Sirius nodded. "Of course ma'am."

The director moved some papers around the desk and looked up. "You currently resign in a five-bedroom home at #31 Owl Post Lane, Chelsea, London, England do you not?"

"I do ma'am."

She nodded. "Next- do you have a job yet?"

Sirius bit his lip. He didn't have a promising job and lying about it would not be the smartest thing to do. "Um, to tell you the truth, I don't have a job yet."

She looked at him for a second. "You do know you cannot safely provide for a child if you do not have the Galleons to do so correct?"

"I understand. It has been difficult finding a place since I was granted freedom weeks ago. I have been looking every day however," Sirius said.

"Unfortunately given the fact you are a recently released prisoner, it might make things difficult. I normally would not allow you to adopt Harry because of this, but I have a written statement that you in fact still hold 2,220 galleons from your release in June and you have a total of 17,000 galleons that you inherited from your family vaults. I will excuse this for now. However, I am giving you until the 25th of August to have found one, understand?" Ms. Honalay stated, looking Sirius squarely in the eye.

Sirius nodded. The judge asked Remus about his employment status next.

"I don't have a regular income but I do edit schoolbooks before they make their way to Flourish and Blott's," he answered.

"How long have you gone without work for editing books?"

"Two weeks," Remus said heavily.

Mrs. Honalay hummed. "I understand you have a set of unfortunate circumstances with obtaining a job as well Mr. Lupin. But seeing as you do have a job, even if it is part-time is better than nothing. I suggest you look for a full-time job when you can. There is no deadline but I would like there to be a full-time job between one of you before Mr. Potter is seen off to school."

Remus nodded.

"Now Mr. Lupin, seeing as you have lycanthropy, what are your plans to ensure Mr. Potter is safe during transformations?"

"Sirius here will take Harry to his mother's friend's house while I stay at our home during the full moon," Remus said swiftly.

"Right, that sounds fine Mr. Lupin. Well then boys, I feel safe to allow you full custody of Mr. Harry James Potter," Ms. Honalay said brightly.

Harry gasped and turned around to see Dumbledore who was smiling but he still had not caught his gaze.

Kirk Jaynick passed a stack of papers to Sirius, Remus and Harry for them to sign. They spent five minutes signing everything; then were passed a final paper. On this sheet of parchment it read: THE CHILD ADOPTION OFFICE AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC GRANTS FULL CUSTODY OF HARRY JAMES POTTER TO SIRIUS ORION BLACK AND REMUS JOHN LUPIN on the SECOND of AUGUST 1995.

The parchment read many other things but Sirius didn't care. He put down his name followed by Remus and lastly, Harry whom had a look of pure shock on his face as if he didn't even know what it was he was signing.

Mrs. Mc Honalay smiled at Harry. "I am pleased to announce the child in question is now Harry James Potter Lupin Black. Congratulations."

Harry blinked. "Really? Wow, I didn't even know I was getting a couple new names."

"The beauty of adoption," Sirius said, hand on his back.

Once they were given a copy of a few of the papers that were signed, the process was complete. Harry looked to Sirius and Remus, his new guardians. Tears burned in his eyes, this was the greatest thing that could have ever happened. The chance to spend all his free days with two great friends of his parents, even if it were for a few more years only, was too wonderful to truly appreciate. He wrapped an arm around them at the same time.

"Thanks so much," he managed to say.

"Hey, we didn't do this for nothing," Remus rubbed the boy's back. "We are beyond thrilled this has finally happened."

"I'm free. You're out of that pig pen; you get to live with us. This is really happening kiddo!" Sirius beamed.

Harry just shook his head with a smile and hugged them again.

"How about some ice cream Harry?" smiled Sirius, arm around Harry. Harry looked up and nodded and the three ventured out to Diagon Alley to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor.

Harry ordered Quidditch Ball ice cream (which was chocolate ice cream with cookie dough Quaffles, malt ball bludgers and tiny vanilla cookie Snitches), all the while still shaking his head that his luck was finally turned around. He was going to be living with two people who actually cared about him. Who wanted him in their presence and wouldn't yell at him for stepping into a room. He couldn't have asked for anything better, he couldn't.

After the ice cream Sirius, Remus and Harry went to Quality Quidditch Supplies for Sirius told Harry he could choose something that caught his eye for a little celebration gift. Harry complained, stating his birthday was just two days ago, but Sirius wouldn't allow that excuse and told him he'd force him to choose five things if he didn't stop complaining about not wanting one. Harry rolled his eyes and walked around the crowded shop searching for something. Many things caught his eye of course but nothing made him stop in his tracks than the most beautiful arm and leg guards he ever set eyes upon. They were shiny and had a layer of dragon hide skin over them which made them all the more extravagant.

"Hey Sirius! I found something!" Harry called and pulled his godfather away from a collection of mini brooms that really flew. "Look Sirius, new arm and leg guards! They have a layer of dragon hide skin on it. Doesn't it look wicked? Can I get them?" Harry asked excitedly.

"_May_ you get them Harry, not can," Sirius corrected for his own amusement. He was now allowed to act like a father to the boy, this would be exciting in different ways.

Harry raised a brow. "Since when do you correct my grammar?"

"Since I became your legal guardian," Sirius beamed.

"Right… anyway, _may_ I get them?"

Sirius checked the sticker on them that held the price. He bit his lip; the pair of them cost sixty-six galleons and if you got the complete set which were both arm and leg guards it would be a whopping total of 142 galleons.

"Um, I'm not really sure Harry," Sirius said with difficulty.

Harry's face fell a little. "Oh, okay then. Um, do you mind me asking why? I'm not trying to sound like Malfoy or anything but I thought we had some money. Then again I could just buy them myself because of the money Mum and Dad left me"-

"No Harry," Sirius said quickly. "This is my gift to you. You see, I only have twelve galleons left in my money pouch right now. So you can find something for around twelve galleons instead. Sorry kid."

"Oh, okay."

"Who knows, you might get them for Christmas. Now go on and find something."

Harry searched the store, trying to find something. He then spotted an area devoted to gloves. He found a pair that was black and had a special cooling charm in it preventing hands from becoming sweaty for a discount price of ten galleons and for one Galleon more you could get your name sewn into them. Harry grabbed Sirius by the arm and showed him.

"Hm, you'll be blowing all the money on me kid but what the hell, why not? You're just that special," he said cheekily.

Harry grinned and Sirius paid for them. They walked out followed by Remus. Harry took out his new gloves from the bag and admired the name _Potter_ that was written in gold in the material.

"Thanks a lot Sirius. These are great!" Harry said happily.

"Don't mention it kiddo. Well I don't know about you but I'm famished, plus I have no idea what we're going to do for dinner. Let's go home shall we?"

Harry agreed, feeling too amazed at his sudden luck in life that he felt he could agree on just about anything.

_I'm a sucker for Harry being adopted by Sirius and or Remus stories. Keep coming back for regular edited chapters!_

_Magical love: Rose, June 6, 2013_


	11. An Unexpected Surprise

**AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE**

Remus groped inside his coat pocket for the keys to the house. He took out a long chain that sported a gold key and he stuck it inside the lock and clicked the door open. The foray was dark, which he odd as it was only after five, so he waved his wand to shoot a beam of light in a nearby lantern but was shocked when he saw the whole house fill with light and heard a dozen people yell, "SURPRISE!"

"What the-?" Remus gasped.

"Surprise you three! Thought we'd come and throw you a little congratulations party!" beamed Molly Weasley and she went to give Sirius and Remus a kiss and engulfed Harry in her arms and place him a wet kiss on his cheek.

All the guests began to emerge and greet Sirius, Remus and Harry and congratulate them on the successful adoption. Along with Mrs. Weasley, Harry spotted Mr. Weasley, Bill, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, McGonagall and surprisingly, his old babysitter Mrs. Figg. Harry was about to ask what she was doing here when his vision was obscured by a mane of brown hair. Hermione squeezed him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Harry! I'm so happy for you! You're adopted! You finally have a family!" Hermione cried.

Harry blushed a bit. "Um, thanks Hermione." His cheek where she kissed him felt exceptionally warm.

He turned to look at Ron who looked happy for him too but was rubbing his neck. Hermione noticed this and spoke up.

"Oh go hug him Ron! You know you want to!" Hermione smiled.

Ron looked sideways a bit at the shorter boy then gave off a genuine smile. "Aw, what the hell? Come here mate." he hugged Harry, giving him a pat on his back. "So what happened? What did they do to the Muggles?"

"They sent them to Azkaban."

"No kidding!" Ron gasped. "That's harsh, but they must have done something horrible to go there."

Harry swallowed, realizing his friends still didn't know what happened to him on Privet Drive.

"I'm just so glad you don't have to worry about them anymore. This is your new home. That's so fantastic," Hermione squeezed his hands.

Harry's lips pulled into a small grin. "Yeah." He wished she gripped his hand again.

"What's in the bag?" Ron asked, seeing the label on the sack from Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Harry's face brightened. "Oh! Look- Sirius gave them to me, new gloves"-

Mrs. Weasley announced it was time for dinner minutes later so the residents inside the home gathered around the dining room table to eat a delicious dinner of roasted chicken and potatoes and finished it off with cake. On the large white frosted cake were the words 'CONGRATS ON THE ADOPTION HARRY, SIRIUS, AND REMUS!' in green frosting. Everyone took a slice and began to eat. Afterwards Harry received a small pile of gifts. He wasn't expecting this at all, it was just his birthday!

He was passed along one from Ron which an old book called The official rulebook on Quidditch ("I lost it long ago so I got a new one but found my old one after so I decided you might like a copy") and from Hagrid, a tin of treacle fudge. But the most personal gift he (along with Sirius and Remus) received was the one from Mrs. Weasley. She told them she was going to add a hand for each of them on her reliable clock that showed her where each family member was. All three of them were very touched by this.

The last gift Harry received was from Mrs. Figg. Earlier he had found out she was a Squib sent to live at Privet Drive to monitor Harry when he was living at the Dursleys; she was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

"When Dumbledore told me about your adoption I had to get you something," Mrs. Figg was now saying. "I feel upset how I couldn't make you happy when I baby-sat you all those years so here's something I hoped might make up for those years of boredom at my home. A little extra company if you like to put it," she smiled wisely and passed to the puzzled boy a large gift wrapped in flowery paper.

Everyone watched as Harry tore off the paper. He frowned; the gift looked to be an animal carrier.

"Turn it around silly boy," Mrs. Figg smiled, looking at Harry's still confused expression. Harry followed suit and gasped.

When he peeked inside the carrier, he saw a little creature. He carefully undid the latch and reached inside to grab whatever it was. It was a tiny kitten! He grinned, though not too widely as he had never been the biggest cat fan but knowing Mrs. Figg, who lived in a house filled with them, he had to show her gratitude. Sure they were cute and playful, but only a select few of her cats liked him whenever he was left in her care when the Dursley's were out.

"Thank-you very much Mrs. Figg. She's beautiful," Harry finally said.

"She is actually a he Harry. Fluffbell had a litter May 22nd. I still had three of her seven kittens left so I thought you might like one once Dumbledore told me about everything."

Harry looked into the kitten's big green eyes. The feline had dark gray fur, his left ear was white, there was a white patch above his pinkish gray nose, his tail was tipped white, his back was flecked with white and his front paws were white, almost to his elbows so it looked as if he dipped them in paint. This made Harry chuckle. It looked so ridiculous for a cat and he felt bad for the poor creature that it was born looking like that.

"Poor guy was probably made fun of by all his brothers and sisters. Aw, he's perfect," Harry beamed. Everyone smiled and soon enough went to talk amongst themselves elsewhere. Hermione went straight to Harry to look at his new pet.

"Oh my goodness!" she chirped. "He is adorable! Look at his paws! That is too cute!"

To top off the end of the night, Remus and Sirius surprised Harry with yet another gift. It was a twenty-one inch TV.

"We just thought you might like a new way of entertaining yourself during the holidays kiddo. This is the right kind of TV player, correct?" Sirius asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, it's perfect!" Harry was beaming- he had his own TV! "I finally get to watch whatever I want to on TV! Can we hook it up?" he asked excitedly.

Sirius and Remus smiled and told him after the party. The little gathering died down before eleven and before Hermione met up with her parents who were talking downstairs with Remus, she helped Sirius hook up the TV in Harry's room.

"Good-bye Harry! Owl me all right? Call me too! I never talked with you on the phone before. Here's my number, I don't think I ever gave you it have I? Hope you enjoy your new telly and new family and new kitten!" Hermione smiled and gave one last hug to Harry, Sirius and Remus and kissed the kitten's head and went home with her parents.

Harry shook his head in amusement at the warmth of her hugs and her excitement. He started at the number in his hand. He couldn't wait to talk with her on the phone. He then went upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into pajamas. He went to his bed and waited for Sirius and Remus to come up and bid him goodnight. Not like he needed to as he was a teenager, but circumstances being today…

"So, happy with how things went today Harry?" Sirius asked, brushing back the fringe on his forehead.

"Of course. I think I'm finally feeling excited. I didn't think it would actually happen but it did."

Remus flattened a pillow and Harry's new cat climbed onto it and began to lick his tiny paw and rub it behind his ear.

"Happy about your new gift?" the werewolf asked amused.

Harry looked at the cat. "Yeah, I am. I was never the biggest fan of cats but this little guy seemed to have grown on me pretty quickly. He's really cute and looks ridiculous with his white paws and everything. He's like a nerd-cat, perfect for a nerd human."

Remus shook his head in amusement at this. "You're not a nerd Harry. So, any idea on what you're going to call it?" he asked, scratching the cat behind his ears.

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know yet. It was pretty easy with Hedwig, I just found a name in a book that I liked and it seemed to fit her. A cat will be hard, there's so many reasons people name pets. How they look, act, where they came from…it's going to be (_yawn_) hard…"

"Well you could name it something like Muffy or Snowball or Whiskers or Pumpkin," Sirius suggested, thinking.

"No, those are all the boring cat names. I want mine to have a really different name that I bet no other cat has."

Looking down at his godson's tired face; Sirius leaned and kissed his forehead. "Well I'm sure you'll think of something kid. You get some sleep okay? See you in the A.M."

Harry leaned back, placing his hands behind his head as he stared into the ceiling. He thought of nothing for a bit, and then turned to the kitten who was now watching his new master with curious green eyes that could rival those of Harry's. Harry stroked the cat behind the ears for a bit, thinking…what should he call him? Not like he needed a name as he never would answer to it, but he still needed one. He decided to call him something that defined his personality because it was pretty profound already. The kitten seemed to enjoy tricking others. He liked staying in one spot and just when Harry or another person walked up to him to pick him up, he would dash off, causing the person to fall or falter. Harry chuckled as he thought of this. For some reason, it reminded Harry a bit like the Seeker move called a Wronski Feint. A Wronski Feint…hm, well, it _was_ unique like he wanted…

"You know what cat? You kinda remind me of the (_yawn_) Seeker movement, a Wronski Feint. Funny huh? I'm so ridiculously obsessed with Quidditch that a cat reminds me of a Quidditch term, how dumb is that?" Harry said amusedly.

The cat just looked at Harry with the same green eyed gaze.

Harry rubbed his tired eyes. "I dunno, that's kind of a stupid name for an animal. But then again, it _is_ unique, and I do want a unique name for you. What do you think kitty?" he asked as he petted it. "You don't really care do you? Well if you remind me of it then so be it. Your name is going to be Wronski Feint." Harry smiled a bit at this. What a stupid name, but it was too late to turn back, it seemed to stick to the animal.

"Right, how 'bout this: Your first name, your real name that is, will be Wronski Feint, but since it's a hard name to say and spell, you're going to have a nickname. Your nickname is going to be, I duuno, er- Winky. Yeah, that'll work. But let's make it different and spell it in a strange way to throw people off since it still fits in your personality. I'm going to spell it uhh…hmmm… how about-W-E-I-N-K-I," Harry said thinking hard. "Weinki. Wronski Feint or Weinki the cat. Yeah, I like that. Do you?" Harry said speaking to the animal as if expecting him to reply back.

The kitten set itself on his master's chest and licked his nose with a tiny pink tongue. Harry smiled and set the cat on his pillow and soon fell asleep.

The morning came and Harry's bedroom door was pushed open by a large dog's nose. Padfoot crept along the now polished floorboard of the room and up to his godson's bed. He stood on his hind legs and since he was so large it didn't take long for him to reach his godson's face. He leaned forward and touched Harry's cheek with his wet nose. Harry moaned and screwed up his face and swatted away at nothing. Padfoot got off and went to the other side of the bed that Harry now turned to and licked his nose. Harry moaned again and wiggled his nose and went to put his face in his pillows. If Padfoot was in human form, he would be laughing, it was all rather cute. Hedwig looked on from her perch on Harry's headboard, Wronski Feint still on his pillow looking ready to pounce.

Padfoot then seized the two blankets Harry was under in his jaw and pulled. Harry moaned a third time and curled into a ball, unhappy with the unwelcome cold that was now hitting his bare feet.

"Padfoot," he wined, eyes still shut tight as he saw brightness through his closed lids.

Padfoot was getting upset. He wanted Harry up and still he stayed. So he took Harry's sleeve and pulled, causing the arm to flop to the side. Harry yanked it out and held it to his chest, trying with all his might to not let Sirius get him out of bed even though the both of them knew he was now awake. Finally, Sirius went for his last resort and jumped onto the bed and began to lick Harry's vulnerable feet. This did it; Harry's eyes flew open and he moved around trying to get out of the way.

"Ahhh! Stop it Sirius! Damn it- _stop_! That tickles like hell! Quit it!" Harry yelped, twisting around in his bed sheets.

Padfoot shown no signs of remorse and continued. All this commotion grabbed Wronski Feint's attention and the little cat pounced on Harry's left foot causing Harry to cry out and sit up.

Padfoot transformed into Sirius who sang, "Good morning Harry James Potter Lupin Black!"

Harry glared daggers at the man and he pushed the kitten aside. "Must you use my full name?"

"Yes I must. Hey, here's a neat idea, why don't you have your mum's surname in it as well? So you can bear the name of all your parents! What do you think of Harry James Potter _Evans_ Lupin Black? Sounds a bit neat doesn't it?" Sirius said happily.

"What? I am not going to bare six names Sirius! Five is enough. I love Mum but I will not have a long-arse name. People should only have a first, middle and last, that's enough as it is," Harry said stubbornly.

"You know kid, some people have long names. Look at Dumbledore. He has five as well," Sirius said thoughtfully.

Harry looked up. "He does? I never knew that. What are they?"

Sirius smirked. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry," he said. "That's just a really unusual name."

"You know, your parents were kicking around the idea of giving you four names," Sirius said frowning.

"What? Why would they want that?" Harry asked, looking shocked.

"Meh, it was just something different, your dad said," the man shrugged. "He wanted you to have a real cool name. It was going to be Harry James Edgar Potter, but your mum thought it made you sound like some rich, snobby kid or something. Well, your dad's family was very wealthy so Lily didn't want you to sound like you were boasting it around or something," Sirius finished, matter-of-factly.

Harry glared at him as he looked down at the foot his new kitten scratched. There was a two-inch long white mark that looked to have been traced by a scalpel right under his little toe, a droplet of blood was forming at the start of the cut.

"Gee, thanks a lot Sirius, you made Wronski Feint scratch me," Harry said angrily, placing his glasses on his nose.

Sirius looked at Harry in confusion. "Wonsty Faint?"

"No, Wronski Feint, my cat," Harry said simply, still examining his cut.

"Hm, well I have to give you credit there kid, it _is_ unique."

"I know it is. And for a nickname, it's going to be Weinki but spelled W-E-I-N-K-I because it looks really weird. But enough about that, I'd like some breakfast."

"You're hungry?" Sirius asked smiling and he pulled Harry out of bed and handing him his slippers.

"Not really, but I do need to eat don't I? And take my potions." Sirius nodded in agreement and Harry scooped Weinki in his arms and went downstairs.

"Morning Harry. And good morning to you Kitty," nodded Remus as he scooped fried eggs on three separate plates.

"Harry has given that cat a very different name I'll tell you that Moony," spoke Sirius, eyebrows raised as he sat down and began to pursue his daily crossword.

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked placing strips of bacon and toast on the plates and for all three of them.

"Wronski Feint or Weinki for short," Harry answered.

"Hmm, that is the last thing I would have thought. But it works. Do you want coffee instead of juice this morning?" Remus asked, walking back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Harry grinned.

"Okay, I'll just leave out the cream and sugar and you can add in however much you want."

Harry made the coffee to his liking before starting on his bacon, eggs, and toast. At that moment he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked around and then down. Right next to his slipper-covered foot was his new kitten, looking up at his master with wide green eyes. Harry frowned. He couldn't just ignore the creature for his look was very similar to his own and he knew how it felt to be ignored. The boy bent down and scooped the creature up with one hand and placed him on the table with a smile on his face. Remus' eyebrows rose a bit, seeing the furry animal near their food.

"Harry, why is the cat on the table? It'll get hair in everything," spoke Remus casually as to not sound rude to his new nephew.

"Well he was looking at me and I couldn't ignore him. He's hungry I bet. I don't think he ate anything last night, poor thing… here, have some bacon- I know Hedwig likes it, maybe you will too," and Harry tore a tiny piece off a slice that was on a plate next to the egg bowl.

"Harry, cats don't eat bacon," said Remus before Harry fed him it.

"They don't? It's meat, cats eat meat."

"True but I'm sure he's a normal cat so will be just fine with store-bought cat food."

"Oh...um, we don't have cat food do we?" Harry asked with a sheepish smile.

"Afraid not Harry. How about we go down to the Muggle shops today and find a nice pet store. We can get all the essentials for the cat. What do you say?" Remus asked, finishing up his eggs.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Remus nodded and drank some coffee as he read the Daily Prophet. Harry stood after his cereal and picked up the kitten as well as his glass of milk.

"I'm going to get changed and bathe. I think I have some mouse flavored treats of Hedwig's that Wronski Feint might like."

"Maybe, and fill a little bowl of water for him too Harry, and maybe give him a make-shift litter tray until we get to the pet shop," Remus called as Harry began to ascend the stairs. Harry waved his hand that he understood and reached the landing. When Harry was out of sight, Sirius burst out laughing.

"And what, might I ask is so amusing Padfoot?" Remus asked as he flicked his wand, making the unused food reseal itself.

"Sorry Moony, I just can't get over the fact that Harry actually named a cat after a Quidditch move! It's just so, I don't know, obvious if you want to call it. Predictable! That's the word! It's predictable for Harry to name him Wronski Feint."

"Well, the kid wanted something different, and he achieved that," Remus shrugged.

When Harry reached his bedroom he saw that Hedwig had returned from her night out hunting. She was currently on his bedpost looking out with one eye. The boy walked over to her.

"Hey girl, I have someone for you to meet. This is Wronski Feint or Weinki for short. He's my new cat and I would like you to become friends." Harry smiled as he held Weinki up to Hedwig's sharp gaze. Hedwig looked as if she didn't know whether to take the kitten up in her beak or not. Weinki looked a bit fearful and began to make tiny meows.

"Aw, it's okay Weinki, Hedwig won't hurt you. She's a good girl, aren't you Hedwig?" Harry tickled his owl's face.

Hedwig nipped Harry lovingly on his finger. "See? She's not going to eat you. Come on kitty, stop moving around… I just want you to meet her and I- OUCH!" Harry cried for Weinki had just scratched Harry on his hand. He dropped him on his bed in shock and grabbed his hand. There was another sizeable scratch that was already turning red and getting ready to bleed right between his thumb and running to the top of his hand.

"Damn, stupid cat," Harry said under his breath. "I didn't even do anything. In one morning you manage to scratch me twice, great." He shook his head. "Well I'm going to take a bath so you sit tight and don't run off until I return, got that Weinki?" Harry glared to the gray kitten that was now sniffing around his pillows.

"And stop sniffing everything! I don't have anything to sniff at. It just smells like a pillow. And maybe a bit on the sweet side, chocolate almost but that's it. Don't sniff." And he set the cat on the floor and he grabbed a change of clothes and walked out.

Not knowing what to do, Wronski Feint scampered out of Harry's open door and down the hall minutes later. At the end of the hall he saw a door partially closed. He poked his pink nose inside and sniffed. It smelled like his master a bit so he pushed himself in the room all the way and slowly made his way in the misty bathroom, sniffing some more.

Harry had his back to the unwelcome arrival, wearing a frown as he scrubbed his chest with soap and a washcloth. He had a very odd dream that night, one that involved a long dark corridor. He had the same dream a couple other nights as well and wished he knew what they meant. He shook his head, and all thoughts of the mysterious corridor left with the movement of his skull. Then Hermione entered his mind. Funny, this was occurring more often than not as well and included the same puzzling reasons why…

"AAAHH!" He cried and slipped off the level of the tub and fell face first in the hot water as something touched his elbow.

Harry's head emerged seconds later, his charcoal black hair lying flat for once for it was soaked in water. He glared at whatever had touched him, looking around blindly in the foggy bathroom and to his horror, found out it was his cat. "What the hell? Do you miss me already? Go back to my room like I told you to! I'll be out soon."

The cat just sat down and began to lick his bottom.

"Oh god! Gross! Cut that out! Damn…" The cat stopped to look at the boy. Harry felt his lips pull into a small smile. "It hasn't even been a day and you're already living to irritate me huh? I'll be done soon. I just need to clean my face alright? Just sit tight till then."

Wronski Feint sat obediently and waiting until Harry pulled himself out of the tub and wrapped a giant red towel over himself. He felt a bit subconscious knowing the cat was able to see his bare naked body but shook that thought off a moment later knowing animals walked around proud without any clothing all the time. Harry put on some jeans and a nice blue T-shirt and blue socks and then brushed his teeth before watching the tub drain itself. He scooped up the kitten and walked back to his room when he was through. He went downstairs and came back up with a few things in hand.

"Okay, here's some milk you might like kitty," Harry said showing him the glass he brought up. "I'm sorry, I know you must be hungry but we have no food for you yet. Here, I'll let you have a sample." Harry stuck his finger in his glass of milk and held it to the cat's face. Weinki sniffed it for a second then decided to have a taste. Harry smiled as he felt the little rough tongue lap at his finger. "Do you like? Yeah? Okay, good…" he poured some into a small bowl. "You drink that up and I'll try to figure out how to make you a make shift litter pan."

Harry stood up and glanced about his room, trying to find out the best thing to use for a kitty toilet. He rummaged around his wardrobe and found a bowl. He remembered taking up some cereal in it not long ago and forgetting to put it back downstairs.

"Well, Sirius doesn't know the bowl's missing. I'll just toss it out after I use it if you really do some dirty business in it. Reckon no one's going to want to use this bowl once a cat crapped in it anyway."

Harry set the dish on the floor and showed Wronski Feint that this was his temporarily toilet. The cat didn't seem to understand and just looked about the room. Harry sighed and gave up, hoping that when he can back from shopping he didn't find any cat pee or droppings on his beautiful wood flooring. Harry wasn't too sure on what to do until he went out to get supplies for his new pet so he decided to try out his new TV. He sat on his bed and watched the Muggle device that was resting in the middle of his tall bookshelf. Just then, the door burst open and Sirius ran in, looking a bit windswept.

"Harry! Great news! I just received an owl from the Ministry!" Sirius cried.

"Um, okay…" Harry said, not knowing what to think of this.

Sirius grinned and walked up to the boy. "No Harry this is a good thing! I got a request to have an immediate interview at the Auror Headquarters! I filled in tons of applications to various places when I was freed and I finally got a response! They want to see if I can become an Auror right away! Well, not right way but soon enough. If they like what they see today I'll be able to become a runner for a few Aurors until they deem me ready to have a more important role. But anyhow, I'm going to be undergoing a load of exams today to see my knowledge on everything. It's going to take all day I'm afraid…" Sirius said his voice indifferent and faulting.

"Oh, it's okay Sirius, you don't need to be around me all the time. I can hang with Remus all day no problem," Harry said with a small smile.

"Yeah, good luck, the topic of your upcoming O.W.L.s will sure come up in conversation so be prepared," Sirius said in an undertone.

Harry grinned. "I'll be sure to look out for upcoming exam topics then."

Sirius smiled back. "You do that kid. Well I need to get going, I have to collect some things that's here, head to Grimmauld Place for a few minutes then off to the Ministry. You be good okay? But not too good, that can be dull after a while," he winked.

"Ha, okay. Good luck," Harry said and Sirius left the room.

Harry lay on his stomach and watched some more TV. Remus called him down for lunch around noon and Harry hurried down the stairs. He actually felt a bit hungry which was something that hadn't really happened since his arrival here.

"Hello Harry, what have you been up to?" Remus greeted as he placed two steaming bowls of soup down.

"Nothing much. Was watching TV all this time. I really like the Discovery Channel; it has some really interesting stuff on it. Also, on some other channel (I forgot what it was) there was this commercial about this one show called The Simpsons. It looked funny and it comes on tonight and I want to see it."

Remus smiled. "Glad you're enjoying then."

"What's on the agenda today?" Harry asked.

"Well, get cat supplies like I mentioned and maybe have Ron come over?" Remus said lightly and amusedly as he began on his meal.

"Really? Ron can come over? Brilliant! I want to show him how my mini dragons from Hermione are holding up. That Chinese fireball is a pain in the arse," Harry said dryly.

"Oh really? What's his name again?" Remus said with a smile.

"Rellen. He's always nipping at me! What was Hermione thinking, giving me dragons that can bite and everything? It's good I don't have to feed them though. I have so many creatures to take care of now. An owl who's too proud and is a bit too human sometimes that it's creepy, five mini dragons that fly and bite and get lost easily and a cat who's always following me and running off when people try to pick him up."

Remus laughed. "Well let's get ready for the pet shop after lunch and when we get back I can go fire call Molly?"

Harry smiled and nodded and went upstairs to his room, only to find Weinki looking pretty suspicious as he knelt by a corner. Harry raised a brow and walked over to him. He pushed the cat away and saw a puddle on his floor.

"Ohhh, Weinki, you were supposed to go _in_ the bowl, _in_, not wherever you please! Damn," Harry cursed and rubbed his temples. It was going to be one challenge after another to raise this cat…

Ten minutes later Remus and Harry boarded the Knight Bus and it sped off into the heart of London. When they found a pet shop Remus asked an employee about what items were needed for a cat. The man answered a litter box, food, dishes, toys, fresh water and it would also be a smart thing to get a climbing post of some sort to so he wouldn't mess up the furniture.

Both wizards began looking around for the mentioned items. Harry found a red bowl with a black paw print in it and another bowl for water. Remus gathered the litter box items and Harry found some toys. He chose a packet that held five colored toy mice, a ball with a feather at the end of it, a wand-like toy that had bells and feathers dangling off the end, and finally a small scratching pad that had a fuzzy ball attached to a spring. After Remus bought several tins and bags of dry and wet cat food, they went back home.

"Hey Weinki! Where are you?" Harry called happily when he went into his bedroom. "Guess what? We just came back from the pet store and bought you all sorts of cat things you need. Best of all- food. C'mon, you need to eat." He grabbed the kitten from under his bed and went downstairs.

Remus opened a tin of kitten food and plopped the nasty-looking wet food on the dish and set it down for the cat to eat. Afterwards, Harry set up the litter box at the far end of the upstairs bathroom and then made a make shift collar for him. It was just a piece of red draw string from a pair of old pajama bottoms but for some reason it seemed to suit the feline. Harry stepped back to admire him.

"You look wonderful Wronski Feint. You're happy now aren't you? Will you stop bugging me now?" The cat just licked Harry's nose making the boy roll his eyes.

Ron came over a half hour later and the two of them headed up to Harry's room so Harry could show Ron what a TV was. He was utterly amazed and watched the box with morbid fascination, even though it was only the local news.

"Do they even know they're being watched? I mean, here we are, listening to them talk about the news and everything and they don't even know it!"

Harry shook his head. "Ron, it's their living. They make a living telling local people about the happenings in the area. The bloke talking now is obviously speaking about England with most its news about London because that's where I live."

At that moment another man stepped onto the screen with white hair and dressed in a blue suit and began talking about the weather. Ron was even more fascinated.

"What the-? How is he predicting what the weather will be tomorrow Is there Seer blood in him or something?" Ron asked, watching the man.

"That's his job; tell people the weather days in advance. He studies weather for a living, that's how he knows what it's probably going to be the next day."

"Wicked, who would have thought Muggles could predict the future as well?"

After being introduced to the wonders of television for an hour and a half, they walked downstairs for a snack of left-over sweets from Harry's birthday then went back to Harry's room so Harry could show Ron his mini dragons. It was soon apparent however that Ron was not too fond of Wronski Feint. He glared every time the cat was near and got highly irritated that the innocent animal kept sneaking up on him and running off causing Ron to trip every time he was about to hit the creature that he finally threatened to toss the thing out the window. Harry got upset at Ron for this remark and scooped up the kitten in his arms and carried him around, not letting him down after, he had no idea he would be this protective of his cat so soon.

The boys asked Remus if they could go flying soon after; he agreed and went out to watch them, relaxing on a low reclining chair and sipping ice tea while Weinki entertained himself by finding little bugs and things in the grass and chasing after them, particularly enjoying the grasshoppers. The boys flew around for a while the sun began to set and that's when Sirius came home.

Sirius smiled as he walked outside and greeted Remus. Harry apparently didn't know he was home so the man watched him for a bit until Harry turned around and spotted his godfather.

"Sirius!" smiled Harry and he touched back down to the grass a bit too quickly causing him to stumble and fall, Ron following after.

"Hey, how was everything at the Ministry Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius grinned and ruffled Harry's hair. "It went quiet well actually. It pays to have family working there- that being Tonks of course. I had to take test after test and answer many pointless questions but in the end, they decided I was fit enough to begin working in the department. I'm going to be an official runner for Shacklebolt so that's good, as well as McNamer and another bloke named Crawford."

"What does a runner do?" Harry asked eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well, basically I collect things they ask me to; I write reports, give them warnings and messages whenever something happens. I even re-fill their coffee if need be. I look after their offices and do whatever they tell me to. I know it's nothing much but it's a start… I'll be able to learn a lot and become qualified to begin training as a real Auror with this experience."

"I never knew that's what you wanted to do," Harry said.

"Me either to tell you the truth. I figured it's the best thing I can do. Now that Voldemort has returned, the Aurors are going to need as much help as they can get. With times the way they are now, extra people in that area is a must."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I just don't understand why you need a job Sirius. You have money left over from when you became an innocent man, you have some from your family vaults, Remus has a little and me- I still have gold from my mum and dad. I don't really need you to provide for me," he said, smiling slightly, looking at his feet.

Sirius smiled and took hold of Harry's thin shoulders. "Harry, I know I don't need to do this, but I kind of want to. There comes a time in every person's life when he feels he needs to give back, get a job, especially after he's been in prison for twelve years. The money you have Harry- I want you to save it all right?"

Harry faltered and Sirius could feel an argument coming on so he continued. "Harry, I want provide for you. I'm your parent now, it's my job. Save that money for Hogsmeade trips and the future. All the boring things- school materials and medical related things I will provide the money for."

It was pointless to argue back now but Harry would have to get used to this. He never had money to spend in the Muggle world and used what his parents gave him in the wizard world. To not have to touch that money until he was seventeen would be weird.

Ron stayed over for dinner before going back home at ten. Harry fell asleep not long after eleven that night and was plagued by flashes of Cedric Diggory's death. Flashes of light. Screaming. His own screaming…

Sirius ran into Harry's room when he heard the cries. It took a couple minutes to calm him down enough for him to look at him without freaking out.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked looking concerned.

Harry gulped and turned to look at the man. He felt a bit guilty, Sirius had obviously been asleep. His hair was sticking at one end, his robe looked ruffled and he had bags under his eyes.

"Um, it was nothing Sirius, I promise."

"The look on your face says something else Harry," Sirius said candidly. "You think I'll ridicule you or something? Tell me. Harry, look at me," he said firmly, taking hold of Harry's chin.

Harry sighed and rubbed at his eyes in frustration. "Same thing Sirius. I can't help it," he added sounding almost desperate. "Why am I dreaming of this? I want to dream of playing Quidditch or eat one hundred chocolate frogs without getting fat. You know- normal stuff. A crazy dream that makes no sense but is fun to tell."

Sirius tried hard not to laugh. Harry was being serious and he had to show him that he felt for him.

"I don't fully understand it either Harry, however, I do know what might make you feel better."

Harry looked up from his blanket-covered feet to Sirius with a tired but curious look on his face.

"How about a nice mug of cocoa and you asking me anything you want to know about your parents in my room for now? How does that sound?"

Harry would have rather known how to stop his nightmares but agreed upon the request from his godfather. He got to his feet and went into the master bedroom, Wronski Feint following after them.

_This was kind of a filler chapter but it's nice to see what a good enough day is like in Harry's new life. In case this is news to you, I am a big cat lover. I make sure my favorite characters have a cat in their life in some way or another._

_Magical love: Rose, June 10, 2013_


	12. Normalcy, Take Two

NORMALCY, TAKE TWO

The next week past by Harry faster than he would have liked. He didn't do much but fly on his Firebolt out in the back garden, finish up his homework, and try hard to gain some weight for he was going to have a follow-up check-up from Hr. Delmhar on August 26th. He did however have an appointment with the optometrist she had suggested two days ago; Dr. Chesney examined Harry's eyes and found out he had Astigmatism (which Harry already knew but forgot about over the years) and was fitted for new glasses; his frames were smaller and more of an oval shape, silver wire frames for the eyes and black plastic for the ears. Harry found them rather nice and showy and Sirius and Remus agreed it was worth the £360.

Harry sighed on the morning of August the ninth as he walked downstairs. Right next to his bowl of Cocoa Puffs were his daily potions. He was getting tired of taking them and hoped he would be off them when he saw his Healer in a couple weeks. He had been eating more and he had to have gained some weight. He took them as quickly as he could and began on his cereal while Remus scooped some wet food in a cat dish for Wronski Feint to have breakfast as the kitten would not stop meowing that he was hungry.

Suddenly a large barn owl flew in the open window of the kitchen over to Remus who was just about to pick up his plate of food to sit down and eat. He took the envelope from the bird and looked to see what it was. He smiled.

"Oh Harry, I have something you might like to take a look at," he said wisely, concealing the envelope behind his back.

Harry looked up from his cereal. "Whad isth it?" he asked, milk dribbling off his chin.

"Guess," Remus teased.

"I dunno, what is it?"

"Guess," Remus answered again.

Harry frowned. "Come on Moony; tell me, what is it? Is it from Hermione or something?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Nope, guess again."

"Come on Remus, I don't feel like guessing. What is it? Oh! It's my Hogwarts letter isn't it?" Harry asked grinning, one foot on the floor, about to get up to grab it.

"Yes it's your Hogwarts letter." Remus handed it to the boy.

Harry tore open the letter. "I need two new books this term. _The standard Book of Spells: Grade 5_ and _Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_.

"Well, I guess our day is planned," Sirius spoke up as he spread his toast with marmalade. "We're going to Diagon Alley."

"Today? Great!" Harry beamed. Any trip to the wizarding shopping area in England was a cause for celebration.

After breakfast Harry took a quick bath and got dressed for the trip. He threw an old robe over himself to look a bit presentable as he was to step into the world of magic today. He followed after Sirius into Diagon Alley, Remus coming in after them and landing in the grate of the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius took out his wand and raped the brick wall behind the pub and the magical passageway to the main street of wizard shops came into view.

"Let's get the school shopping over with first Harry so we can stop by Florean Fortescue's and Quality Quidditch Supplies and wherever else you might like to go. Sound like a plan?" Remus asked Harry who was gazing idly at a full set of robes used by the Kenmare Kestrels the last season displayed in the Quidditch shop window.

"Remus, could I make a stop at my vault and get some gold?" Harry asked, not tearing his eyes from the shop window.

Remus smirked. "I hope you're not thinking of getting hundreds of galleons from your vault to blow on a set of Quidditch robes."

"I'm not going to blow it on that Remus! It's just that… d'you know how cool it will be and how jealous everyone will be at school if I come wearing these robes worn by the _actual_ Irish Side?" Harry told him, a bit of proud glimmer in his bright eyes.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that's every boy's dream but I don't care if you have the money, I don't want you to spend so that much on robes. Now let's get you fitted for ones you _do_ need- school robes."

Harry sighed. "I haven't grown much if at all Remus. This robe I have on right now is from third year and you can't even tell. I think I grew two inches only since third year. It was actually a waste of money to get robes last year; I could've just worn these again."

Remus frowned. "Well, I'll take your word for it cub, however; I'll take them to Molly so she can fix them up a bit. Sew any tears and beat out the scruffy look and the dust and make it look new."

Harry nodded and the three of them went to the apothecary to gather some more ingredients Harry was running low of. After they traveled off to Flourish and Blott's where they were surprised to see the Grangers at. Both Granger parents beamed as they saw Harry with Sirius and Remus. Harry and Hermione hugged quickly, both looking a little pink in the cheeks before Harry shook hands with Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger.

"You're very polite for someone who has grown up in the environment you have," Daniel Granger said with a hint of amusement.

Harry shrugged. "Sorry Mr. Dr. Granger."

"And don't call us that," he continued lightly. "We get called 'doctor' enough as it is at work. Daniel is fine."

"Are you sure? I've never really called adults by their first name before."

"It's fine, really," the man smiled.

Harry gave off a small smile and nodded making Hermione laugh.

"Hello Daniel, Emma," smiled Remus to the two Muggles. "I just promised Harry here some ice cream after we shopped for his school supplies, would you care to join us?"

Daniel looked to his wife. "Well, as we did plan the whole day out anyway…hell, why not? It's good to treat your sweet tooth now and again. We'd be happy to join you."

After all their school books were paid for, the two small families went off to the ice cream parlor.

"How about you tell me what you want and you and Hermione find us a place to sit okay Harry?" Sirius told him as they walked inside the crowded shop. Harry nodded.

"I want Sweet Merlin in a waffle bowl with the chocolate sauce on the side," Harry requested.

After Hermione told her father what she wanted she went with Harry to find a place to sit. They found the last two tables outside the shop and each hurried to sit at both so no one could take them. Harry and Hermione turned around in their chairs to face each other and began to talk. Sirius came out a little while later with a chocolate-sauce dipped waffle bowl ice cream for Harry and one in a regular cone for himself and Remus walking out with a caramel apple pie shake and the two sat with Harry while Daniel came out with Hermione's ice cream and one for himself and Emma. Emma sighed after a while when her husband began to explain the fundamentals of football to the two wizards who leaned in to listen so she joined the kids.

"Hello Hermione, Harry. Your father is explaining football to Sirius and Remus," she rolled her eyes.

"Knew it was going to happen soon enough," Hermione said. "I was talking to Harry about how I might want to take another year in Muggle studies before I graduate. I think it's important if you know a lot of the wizarding world's views on Muggles. I don't want my life as a Muggle to go to waste."

Emma nodded. It was a bit upsetting to know she could not say anything entirely useful about her daughter's career path for she would likely take one for the wizarding world.

She smiled and the three chatted about nothing in particular and Daniel motioned to his wife after a bit and she walked over to him and Sirius and Remus. They shared a small conversation and got up and walked over to the kids.

"Hey Harry, you and Hermione can go wherever you want for now okay?" Sirius told the boy. "Moony and I want to have some time getting to know Hermione's parents. Just don't wander off too far alright? Here's fifteen galleons, knock yourself out," Sirius spoke and handed Harry fifteen gold coins.

Harry smiled at his godfather in thankfulness and pocketed the money and he and Hermione waved good-bye to their parents and went off to look around. They walked over to the Magical Menagerie for some Owl Nuts and kitty toys for Hedwig, Crookshanks, and now Wronski Feint then over to the junk shop to see if they could find any cool cheap items there. Hermione found a book that was full of beautiful pictures done by famous wizard artist Beau Lebooh for only a galleon so Harry got her that and he found a vintage Quidditch magazine from way back in 1912 and got that for two galleons.

They met up with Sirius, Remus, Daniel, and Emma an hour later at Ollivander's Wand Shop where Sirius went in to purchase himself a wand holster. While Sirius was explaining the wands to the Grangers, Remus pulled Harry aside; he bore a look as if he wasn't quite sure how to break news to Harry.

"Remus, what is it?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed. "Well, we were talking to Daniel and Emma and Sirius started to explain his job as a runner to them and I explained my job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher third year and editing books now. Naturally they talked about their job as well. Daniel majors in full-scale orthodontics, procedures and does all kinds of dental surgery. Emma is a dentist and, well, we got to talking and everything and"-

Harry sighed; he knew what he was trying to lead to. "Remus, are you trying to tell me you've scheduled an appointment with me with them?"

Remus deflated a tiny bit. "Well, yes. Well we didn't 'schedule' anything yet; Emma just asked if it was something you'd be interested in. It's your decision. They're your teeth. We were just wondering if you wanted to get them checked out now that you have the chance," he said lightly.

Harry looked down at his feet in thought. He knew when he was little he wanted to get them checked out because he knew it was important. He learned about the importance of it in primary school and wanted to go just because he didn't want to be the only kid in class to be left out of another life necessity. He would get jealous whenever Dudley came back from a check-up for he would come bearing a balloon or sticker or a little toy. But Vernon and Petunia would say they only had enough money to take Dudley. Harry never believed this, those kinds of things were paid by the National Health Service in Britain; he knew they didn't want to take him. As he grew older, the idea of going to the dentist faded. He knew it was important, but that was the extent of it. He knew he would never get a chance to go and that was that.

Harry shifted. Now however, he had a chance to go. He didn't know what to do. Should he go? _What's the worst that can happen_? Spoke a small voice in his head.

"Um, I don't really know what to do Remus," Harry finally spoke up. "I mean, I know I should go, but I dunno…I've never been to one and I don't know what to expect. What should I do?"

Remus thought. "Well, I don't know what to tell you cub. I'm not trying to tell you to not go nor am I trying to persuade you to go. It's your decision."

Harry shifted again. "I know it's the right thing to do but, well, I don't think anything's exactly wrong with me. I don't want to waste anyone's time."

Remus smiled half-way. "Did you or did you not think anything was wrong with you before you saw Hr. Delmhar? Beside the injuries from Vernon? Did you feel you were healthy?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Since you saw her she has helped you with all areas of your health. It's been reliving to hear you don't have anything wrong but your weight as of now. Anything can be happening inside our bodies and until we have them checked out we may not find out until it is too late."

Harry frowned. "You think something serious could be wrong with my teeth?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all."

"So are you saying I should go?"

Remus placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "To tell you the truth Harry, I think it would be a good idea. You had your eyes checked out last week. All that's left really are your teeth."

Harry shrugged a shoulder. "When you put it that way… now that I have the chance… well, sure, I'll do it."

Remus smiled back warmly. "Good choice Harry. Let's go back to everyone."

Remus talked to the Grangers about Harry's decision before Sirius had to break things up for he needed to head to the Ministry for runner duties.

"All right, well it was good to meet up with all of you, especially you Harry," smiled Daniel to the boy who smiled weakly back.

"Yeah, it was good to see you Mister- I mean Daniel."

Emma smiled warmly at Harry. "Looks like I'll be looking you over dear."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, guess so."

"I look forward to seeing you on the fifteenth then Harry. And you don't have to worry, I promise to be gentle. I know how intimidating and scary it might be to go to the dentist, especially if this is your first time! But I assure you that everything will go by smoothly."

Harry nodded with the same weak grin. "Yeah, but I figured it's for the best."

Daniel smiled and nodded and shook hands with everyone and after Emma and Hermione said good-bye as well, Sirius, Remus and Harry flooed back home. Once there Harry took out the things from his little shopping trip with Hermione to show Remus while Sirius raced upstairs to change as he only had twenty minutes to do so.

"I got this great dragon toy I know Weinki will get a kick out of, plus dragon shaped kitty treats. Oh! And look at this magazine I found at the junk shop- it's great. It's a copy of an old Quidditch magazine that used to be sold here called _Everything, Everyday Quidditch_. Look at this, there's pictures of the new Flying Star broom and the new Racer 400. I was flipping through it and it said only 200 were ever made of the Racer 400 because the owner passed away and never told anyone else how he made his signature brooms. And look at this, an overview of the twelve new rules enlisted in the official Quidditch rulebook. And look here- info on the new owner of the Falmouth Falcons and this huge birthday party that was held for Seeker of the Kestrels and an ad on how locals could attend. It was this huge contest and everything," Harry said in one breath almost.

Remus smiled at the excited teenager as he showed him the cover of the magazine which held a picture of a crowd and the words IRELAND CELERBRATES CRAIG LOSSBURG'S BIRTHDAY! (Details on how YOU could attend inside!) in flashing red letters.

Nothing much happened to Harry on the days leading up to his dental appointment except him trying to gain as much weight as he could without getting fat so Helena would be happy with how much healthier he looked on the twenty-sixth. He spent the days getting adjusted to living in a house with two people who cared greatly for him. It was nice to have meals talking with people who were interested in what he had to say and who wanted to spend quality time with him. They would great him warmly each morning and even made sure he was comfortable in bed at night. Harry was used to doing everything himself and making himself happy. It was wonderful to have someone else do those things for him now, even if he would soon be old enough to provide everything he needed himself.

Harry was watching TV the night of August fourteenth which was becoming a ritual. He didn't want to miss any episodes of the Simpsons which he had quickly fallen in love with nor anything else now that he owned his very own television.

Just then his door opened and Sirius walked in. "Come on Harry, turn off the TV and get ready for bed."

Harry sighed and got up from his stomach and turned the box off and went to brush his teeth and put on pajamas and climbed into bed.

"So, how are you feeling about tomorrow?" Sirius asked, brushing back Harry's fringe.

Harry didn't look at him. "A bit scared to tell you the truth."

"Scared?" Sirius was surprised, his godson never admitted to being scared.

"Yeah. Most of the time I'm nervous about something but now, when I think of it, I think I actually might be scared…"

"What's the difference?"

"Nervous is hiding in your nerves but being scared you're more likely to show them," Harry said tonelessly.

Sirius frowned at the boy.

"It's just the whole idea that I've never been to the dentist before. I'm scared about what they might find. Oh my god, what if there's a cavity in every tooth?" Harry panicked.

"Hey, it'll be all right kid," Sirius smiled. "Everything will turn out fine. Moony and I will be there the whole time. We'll never leave the building. Don't get worked up about this, it'll only make matters worse."

"I know, I know. It's weird knowing I'm being treated like a normal human being for once, you know? I'm not used to being looked over and checked out."

"It's something you will have to get used to soon kid now that you're adopted," Sirius patted his shoulder. "You'll be fine. Get some sleep."

Remus woke Harry up around 7:30 the next morning. Harry moaned for a bit and buried his face in his fluffy pillows before deciding to stumble downstairs for breakfast which consisted of boring porridge. He quickly downed his porridge and went to take a bath. After getting dressed he pursued his 'new' old Quidditch magazine for the time being. By 11 AM his stomach dropped when Remus called him downstairs-it was time to leave. He slowly placed the magazine in the drawer of his bedside cabinet and laced up his shoes and walked downstairs.

"Feeling okay cub?" Remus asked, placing a hand on the boy's back. Harry shrugged, trying to not look down or it would make him look like he wasn't.

Sirius, Remus and Harry left the house and caught a bus and traveled down to Granger Family Dentistry and Orthodontics twenty minutes away. Once they hoped off the bus at a local tiny café, they walked onward to find the building, Remus pulling out the business card Daniel had given him so he could find the place. They finally found the building that was off the cross streets Parkway Drive and Abaney Hill Way. The office was one level and had a flat roof and was painted brown and white with two large windows with vertical white blinds on either side giving it that traditional English feel. Harry was surprised, all the dental offices he ever passed, whether in a car or walking, was built into another building so it looked rather snug, but this solitary building looked a bit like a house. They stepped inside.

Remus checked Harry in at reception while Harry took a moment to look at the layout. There were four chair seated against the right side of the large right window while nothing was by the left large window but a wall. In the corner of the chairs was a small box of toys, building blocks and children's books. On the wall next to this was a large fish tank with a large plant in the corner. Across from the four chairs were four more and in the middle was a low table with a few magazines. A door was closed right next to the four chairs across from the table. On it was a sign nailed to it reading: The Doctor is IN. Harry's lips pulled into a small smile and he sat down on a maroon cushioned chair by the large window. He looked down at his feet which rested on pale blue carpet. He felt Sirius sit next to him a moment later. No one said anything at all; all aware at how nervous Harry appeared to be. He kept his head bowed and his hands gripping the other.

At 11:45 the door by the other wall opened and a nurse with soft red brown hair dressed in pink-colored scrubs stepped out and read off her clipboard, "Harry Potter?"

Harry sprang his head up.

"Harry dear, Dr. Granger told me it was okay for you to take one of your guardians with you while we get set up," the woman explained.

Harry felt his face flush. Did everyone take along someone for comfort during their first dental exam, even if they were fifteen? He would never admit it to anyone but he did want to take along someone. He looked at his new guardians.

"Remus can go with you Harry, I don't mind, really," Sirius told the boy with a pleasant smile.

Remus looked at Harry and he nodded so Harry had no choice; Remus followed the boy who followed the nurse to a small room where a dentist chair lay in the middle, apparently waiting for Harry to sit in it. Harry was gently pushed forward by Remus.

"Hello Harry, I'm Jennifer, I'm going to be helping Emma out today by examining you and taking your x-rays," the nurse smiled.

Harry gave a small grin in return and shook her offered hand. He only then noticed there were little pictures of teeth, toothbrushes, floss and smiling children printed on the scrubs. He had no clue if they were in any way supposed to calm someone down.

"Okay Harry, we all know the circumstances of everything so you don't have to worry about anything. We'll be as gentle as possible and aren't going to hurt you," the nurse continued.

Harry didn't say anything. His mouth had gone surprisingly dry.

"Now the first thing I'm going to do is take a full set of X-rays of your teeth so I need you to take a seat in the chair please," Jennifer instructed.

"X-rays? Of my teeth? Are you serious?"

She smiled. "Yes I am Harry dear. It won't hurt at all; it might look as if nothing is even happening. Please take a seat."

Harry gingerly sat on the chair as though it were crawling in snakes. He didn't want to look like some idiot scared kid so he sat all the way back in the chair.

"I'm going to place this heavy padding on your chest okay? And I'm going to be placing a little plastic strip at various parts of your mouth so I can get an x-ray at every angle. All you have to do is bite down on the strips when I say. Is that all right?" Jennifer explained, showing him the little plastic strips.

Harry nodded, face set. The nurse placed a strip in the very back of his teeth on the left side and began the round of X-rays. It was all over with a half hour later and Harry was pretty glad, he was tired of opening and closing his mouth plus the strips dug into his gum a few times and sometimes it didn't even fit in right making the nurse re-do some.

"I'll go get these developed Harry. Dr. Granger should be here to see you shortly." And with that, she was gone.

Remus hadn't said anything yet but his presence calmed Harry down somewhat. Truth be told, he was more afraid what Dr. Granger might find than if anything was going to hurt but no one seemed to know that was why he was scared. Close to ten minutes past and the door opened and Dr. Emma Granger walked in with a warm smile on her face and a clipboard. Harry grinned weakly back and sat up straighter to shake hands with the her, and Remus shook hands after him.

"Good afternoon Harry, Ramas."

"It's Re-_mus_," the werewolf grinned.

"Oh, sorry, it's kind of hard to remember how to say all of these wizard names. They're pretty unique, although Harry here has a normal name. Okay then, I'm going to ask you some questions, is that all right dear?" Emma asked, turning to Harry, holding up a clipboard.

"I- I guess so," Harry said. He didn't know he was going to have a questioner like he did on his first appointment with Helena Delmhar.

"Just some background info Harry, nothing to worry about. First thing I'd like to know is how often do you brush?" Emma inquired.

"Um, twice a day ma'am."

"Okay and how often do you floss?"

Harry swallowed. "Um, I don't; I haven't in a while actually. I- I think I used to use at one time and it made my aunt very angry with me so she forbade me to um, use anymore after that."

Emma frowned at this. "You're own aunt forbade you to use floss?"

"Yeah, I was around seven," Harry said looking at his hands.

Emma frowned as she wrote this down, then she looked back at the teen. "How many sweets a day do you like to eat son?"

Harry was still looking at his hands. "Um, not much, a general amount depending on how much is around. I like to have something chocolaty every week if I can. I really like chocolate."

"That's fine, my husband does too," Emma smiled. "Now, do any of your teeth ever bother you honey?"

Remus looked at Harry at this question. Harry twisted his hands in his lap. Remus rubbed his temples; something _was_ bothering him all this time and he didn't even say anything about it. Didn't he know he could trust him?

"Er, um, there have been a- a couple for a- a little while…" Harry said with difficulty.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Remus had to ask.

Harry shrugged. "Didn't feel I needed to."

Remus rubbed his eyes again; typical response from the boy. He hoped one day he wouldn't shrug things off so quickly.

Emma cleared her throat. "Could you tell me how long they've been bothering you Harry?"

"Well, one started to hurt at the end of second year; this other one began to bother me some time during school last year. It's nothing big but it's been a bit of a- a bugger…" Harry finished softly, looking at his hands.

Emma decided to take this lightly as to not alarm the child. "Could you please point them out to me Harry?"

Harry nodded mutely and opened his mouth a bit, though he was asked to have it wider a few times for the doctor to see anything. Emma glanced around a bit at the two teeth that Harry pointed out: one in the back on his bottom left side and one in the top of his right side. Harry shut his mouth as soon as Emma's hands moved from his face.

"I can see a pretty deep cavity there on the bottom I'm sorry to say dear, but I can take care of that later. Anything else that bothers you? Do your gums bleed sometimes?"

Harry started to shake again. He didn't want to reveal anything else to the woman for fear it might be horrible news. It was embarrassing and he hadn't gotten over the thought this was really happening in the first place.

"Not really, they have sometimes but barely," Harry answered quickly.

Emma nodded and wrote this down, then proceeded with more questions. She asked him if he ever had any problems chewing and Harry answered no, if he ever broke his jaw, Harry answered no to that as well but went on to say he was hit several times in the face when he was with Dudley; she asked when he lost his last baby tooth, Harry answered when he was around ten which shocked the woman. Harry admitted several teeth became lose all thanks to the many times Dudley had hit him in his youth.

Finally, Emma got up to examine him. She felt around Harry's neck and jaw which Harry desperately tried to not let it bother him- no one ever touched his neck in his life, and asked him to move his jaw around a bit. She felt satisfied that she didn't feel nor hear any clicking or bumps.

"Well Harry, here comes your cooperation, I'm going to have to check around your mouth now. I need you to sit back; I'm going to lower the chair a little bit so I can see your teeth better. I'm going to use this little stick mirror to look at your teeth at various angles. How does that sound?" Emma asked with a soft smile.

Harry swallowed. "I- I guess so ma'am."

"You don't have to call me ma'am, you may call me Emma," Emma said pleasantly.

Harry nodded. He gripped the leather of the chair as it lowered back but not as far as Harry thought it would be, he was leaning back slightly further than he would in a normal chair. He watched Remus' kind face for reassurance the whole time. Emma moved a big bright light that was hanging overhead so Harry's mouth could be viewed better. Harry had to squint as it was positioned over his face. His eyes grew wide as he saw Emma snap on latex gloves and reach for the little mirror.

"Open your mouth for me Harry, don't be afraid dear, I won't hurt you. Please open your mouth for me."

Harry was in a state of shock. Deciding it would be pointless to not follow directions he drew in a deep breath and opened, although it took more convincing for him to open it wide enough. Again, no one had ever put their own fingers in his mouth before. Finally, after Dr. Granger was satisfied enough, she began to look around Harry's mouth. Harry kept trying to close his mouth every so often but having fingers in your mouth made it kind of hard to do so. Finally she was done after looking around after ten minutes. Emma sat up and took off her gloves and set aside the little stick mirror and she set the chair Harry was laying in back up. Harry and Remus waited apprehensively to hear what Emma had to say.

"Well," she started, sitting in a rolling chair. "I can already count out two cavities, both pretty deep. The X-rays should be ready by now so I'll see how many he has altogether. I'll have to do some cleaning. He has some buildup of calculus- otherwise known as tarter in his back teeth so that needs to be dealt with. I think you need to brush a bit longer Harry, your teeth look a little stained and your gums look a bit irritated," Emma explained clinically.

Harry looked down. By the sound of everything, he was in pretty bad shape.

Just then, Jennifer poked her head in the room. "Harry's X-rays are done doctor."

Emma nodded and stood. "Thanks Jennifer." She left. "How about you two and your godfather, Harry come join me in the office. We'll go over everything in there."

Harry didn't like the sound of that 'everything' but called Sirius in. The four of them went into an office across from the room Harry was in and Dr. Granger took out several X-ray films and placed them on a light box built into the wall where they could all see the images of Harry's teeth together. Sirius and Remus of course looked a little puzzled at what the pictures meant. Emma studied all of the images, arms crossed and frowning- apparently in deep thought. Finally she turned to the awaiting family.

"I count four cavities, two of them pretty deep. Believe me; this is not bad for someone who hasn't seen a dentist his whole life." She pointed them out; both were the teeth Harry had said bothered him most.

"Right, this is what I think we should do about it"- began Emma, about to take a seat but Sirius cut across her.

"Whoa whoa, whoa- wait: what do you mean 'do about it'? I thought we agreed to have Harry looked over but that was it. I don't recall saying you could do your weird Muggle thing and cure him," Sirius said crossly.

Emma tried not to look surprised at his tone. "I thought it was agreed upon when we met last week. When my husband and I explained what we did you said you would like it if we could help Harry out with what we thought best."

"I thought it was a good idea," Remus mentioned. "Teeth isn't high up on the list of things our Healers deal with. I think it is something that we need to draw more attention to. I feel it's the better choice to allow them to do what they need to for Harry here."

Harry looked at Sirius. Sirius was thinking hard. He looked skeptical at his friend and muttered, "I don't remember that at all…" but allowed the dentist to continue.

"Now, as I was saying…I think I should do some cleaning today and then finish off with a filling of one of his teeth on the right side here, see?" she said pointing out to an image. "I think it's best to get that one over with soon because any delaying it could cause it to become deeper and call for a root canal and I'm sure you don't want that today Harry."

Harry nodded and then looked up. "Um, you said I had two deep cavities and just now you said that the one tooth you want to do a filling can get deeper and call for a root canal. Do I- I mean, will you have to do two on me already 'cause I already have two deep ones?" the teenager asked uncertainly.

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid so Harry, but not right this minute. I'll schedule an appointment sometime before school and sometime around your Christmas holiday. The sooner I fix it the better."

Harry sighed but nodded.

Dr. Granger put her hands together and said, "Well then, I think that's all there is to tell you. His teeth are a little crooked so when we have more time I think it would be a good idea for my husband to look at him. But I think you deserve a break right now hon."

Harry looked up and smiled gratefully.

"I could have you come back in around, let's see here…" Emma pulled out a planner from her desk and thumbed through it making sure she wasn't booked for anyone else. "Around five? You'll be my last patient for the day. Is five fine with you?" she asked, looking back up at the men.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"I think it is," said Remus, turning back to Emma.

"Okay then, 5:20 P.M. for some cleaning and a filling. I'll see you then." After some handshakes and a few shared words, Remus, Sirius and Harry walked out into the busy London street.

Remus made a quick late lunch for the three of them, in which Harry only ate half of because he still had the feeling as if wild Snitches were flying around in his stomach. He was asked if he wanted to do anything but he said he wasn't up to it. He spent the next two hours at home watching TV and trying to take a nap which was hard to do because Weinki kept bugging him and wouldn't stop scratching at his door if he took him out. Harry finally gave up and lay flat on his back mindlessly petting the kitten as he purred contently on his master's chest, dozing off. Harry fell asleep like this and slept for almost forty minutes before Sirius poked his head through his godson's door to get him up. He sighed when he saw the boy asleep. It pained him to have to wake both child and kitten because they looked very relaxed. Sirius walked over to the bed and shook Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo, we need to get going. We have to be back at the dentistry soon. It's almost five."

Harry scrunched his face in annoyance and rubbed at his eyes. He slowly sat up, forgetting Wronski Feint was on his chest, causing the kitten to meow as if offended.

Harry yawned. "Sorry Weinki but I have to go and get tortured at the dentist. I'll see you later." Harry kissed the cat on his fuzzy forehead which seemed to make Wronski Feint forget about being rudely awoken. Five minutes later he went with Remus and Sirius back to the dentistry.

Harry was called in by the same nurse as before and this time Sirius went with him despite how many times Harry pleaded for him to not come. Sirius wasn't having a word of it; he insisted it would be best for Harry to have the moral support of his godfather. Harry didn't _need_ him to be there. The boy now sat nervously in the same chair as before, gripping his hands together to calm himself down. Sirius was rubbing his shoulder to let him know he wasn't alone making Harry feel like he was five which he really did not like and was one of the reasons he didn't want Sirius there with him.

"Okay Harry," the nurse, Jennifer smiled. "I'm going to be cleaning your teeth now. I'll polish them and make them look nice and bright again. I'll also be flossing them for you."

Harry raised a brow. "You're going to be flossing my teeth? Really? Dentists do that?"

Jennifer smiled. "We do but I'm not a dentist Harry, I'm a hygienist. I don't do the work that Daniel and Emma do. I assist them and clean patient's teeth. Before Emma and another nurse- Hailey does your filling you're going to have some of the build-up on your teeth scraped away all right? She'll finish up when she sees you before school starts."

Harry nodded. Jennifer readied herself and when she faced him again Harry was a bit put off. She was now wearing latex gloves and a mask over her mouth and nose.

"I- I didn't know you wear that stuff. I thought only doctors performing surgery wore them," Harry said shakily.

"We all have to wear them my dear. I doubt you have any germs or illnesses that can harm me but we need to do it just as a safety measure. Now would you please sit back for me? Good. Let me place this bib on you so I don't spill anything on your shirt." She fastened a blue bib over his neck and set the chair back. It went further back than when Emma peeked inside his mouth the first time. This was what he was afraid of all day, the actual lowering of the chair and work. He didn't realize he was gripping the chair so tightly.

Jennifer only smiled and told him to relax, that nothing was going to be painful. Harry obviously had no choice but to believe her. The next thirty minutes went better than Harry would've guessed. The polish and cleaning solution tasted like bubble gum and tickled a bit. He didn't like the sounds of the tools she was using but he was happy she was true to her word about there not being any pain. What he really didn't enjoy was the flossing. It got stuck a few times and hurt slightly when it touched his gums. His eyes grew wide when he saw her pull out the waxy string that was tinged with blood.

"Someone hasn't been flossing," said Jennifer smiling a bit. "I'm sure Emma will tell you how to do it once she sees you. Well, I think I'm finished here dear, Emma will be in shortly." She put the chair back up again and took off her gloves and apron when Harry caught her off guard.

"Thanks for, well, helping me," he told her shyly.

She beamed. "Oh, it was nothing Harry; it's my job- but thanks for saying that. You're very welcome." With that, she left the door, that thank-you making her day.

Emma walked in with another assistant, Hailey five minutes later. "Hello again Harry, how are you holding up?" she greeted and shook the boy's hand.

Harry shrugged. "Okay for now."

"Happy to hear. How was the cleaning?" she asked, getting a tray of tools ready.

"Pretty good actually, my mouth feels better already."

All three adults smiled at the statement. Emma and Hailey both turned around like Jennifer did and faced Harry a minute later- both downed in masks and latex gloves. Harry didn't like this look at all. Was it honestly that necessary?

"Well then Harry, I'm going to be touching up the cleaning right now," Emma began. "I'm going to be scraping away some of the calculus on your back teeth. It might take a little while, we'll see. I'll finish it up when I do your root canal before school. Right, I'm going to be using this little guy to scrape it away okay?" she told Harry, holding up a tool with a pointed end.

"It shouldn't hurt. It may touch your gum off and on, but only for a second. Ready honey?"

Harry swallowed and looked at Sirius, although wishing he didn't. It would only make him think he needed him there.

"You'll do okay kiddo, I know you, you're not in Gryffindor for nothing," Sirius whispered to him.

Harry grinned meekly and leaned back in the chair, this time going even further back than the first and second time. It took a small bit of convincing before he was able to leave his mouth open long enough and wide enough for Emma to work. How was someone able to easily leave his mouth open for someone else's fingers and tools to be inside if they've never experienced it before? He did however avoid Sirius's hand for reassurance. He didn't need it. It bothered him when he felt the tool touch the outline of his gums and he tried hard to make the tiniest gasps and jerks as he could. Finally, he was done.

"How does that happen anyway?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"Getting calculus and plaque on his teeth? He probably doesn't brush long enough at the back causing build up. His left side looks a bit better than his right but that's to be expected if he's right-handed. Now if you make sure you brush in the back longer Harry, we won't have to go through that again," Emma said with a warm smile.

Harry nodded. "I'll try to brush longer then."

"I'm glad to hear. Now let's get onto that filling and you're out of here Harry."

Once again Harry went back down and had to calm himself down a couple more times before he could leave his mouth open long enough. He kept thinking of home and sitting by the fire in his pajamas with a mug of cocoa after this and it distracted him slightly, although he still couldn't get over the fact of someone else's fingers in his mouth. He couldn't help but jump when he saw Emma pull out a syringe although he barely felt it but he really didn't like the sound of the drill. Finally it was over a half hour later. He sat up with a great sigh when the chair was back into position. His right cheek felt very odd and puffy. He tried to pinch himself there but didn't feel it. It was the oddest sensation. His tongue was sore still where the injection hit him and he couldn't talk properly.

"All done Harry. You did very well today," praised Emma, taking off the bib from the boy's neck.

Harry looked at the lady skeptically.

"I'm not just saying it Harry. I've had a lot more trouble with people older than you who _have_ seen a dentist their whole life. You did remarkably well for your first visit. Hermione's going to be proud."

This statement made Harry's face burn. He had to remind himself this was his best friend's mother and more importantly he didn't have feelings for his best friend!

"I really did well?" Harry said thickly around the puffy right side of his face.

"I wouldn't lie, that would be cruel," Emma passed off. "I'd ask if you'd like a little toy from the chest in my office but I think you're a bit too old for that aren't you?" she smiled. "Oh before I forgot, let me show you how to properly brush and floss okay dear?" She pulled out a model of teeth, a toothbrush and floss and showed him how to properly take care of his teeth. After that Hailey gave Harry a new toothbrush and a little packet of floss.

"You can still use the electric one we gave you for your birthday Harry, if you want," said Emma with a smile.

Harry smiled up at her and shook her hand.

"Tha'ks for ever'thing taday miss - I mean, Emma," Harry smiled.

"No problem Harry, my pleasure. Your right side might be a little sore the rest of the night unfortunately. Be sure to not eat for about an hour though okay? I'll um, 'owl' you as you say, Sirius about his next appointment."

Sirius nodded. "Good to know. Come on Harry, let's go home."

Harry, Sirius and Remus traveled back home where Harry helped Remus with dinner which was a simple meal of chicken soup; the injection spot wasn't feeling any better and was hard for Harry to chew on the right side. Harry fell asleep not long after, Weinki deciding to snooze upon his chest, both happy they finally wouldn't be disturbed from sleep.

_Originally I had Hermione's father as the one who examines Harry and does his first dental work but I decided to have him be the orthodontist of their practice and Hermione's mother the dentist. Keep reading on but only after each chapter is updated of course! Thanks._

_Magical love, Rose: June 12, 2013_


	13. The Granger Family

THE GRANGER FAMILY

Sirius wanted to do something fun for Harry the next two weeks before school but didn't know what. He asked the boy what he wanted to do several times but Harry would always shrug. Harry wanted to go to the Quidditch Museum in London but was disappointed to hear that in the summer it was the busiest due to all the visitors and tourists that came to England. He was given a surprise on the 18th of August though after he heard the phone Remus installed not long ago ring. Remus picked it up and called Harry's name. Harry ran downstairs in shock. Who would be calling him?

"Um, he-hello?" He said timidly to the Muggle machine. He barely ever spoke to anyone on the phone.

"Harry! Hi! It's Hermione," the voice on the other end said happily.

He smiled. "Hermione! Hey, why are you calling me?"

"I don't know, I wanted to now that you're able to use one without getting in trouble. I don't talk on the phone a lot either. How are you?"

"Okay I guess. Sirius keeps badgering me about what I want to do before school. I already told him I don't want to do anything, I can't really think of anything to do in the first place. Anything I want to do is Muggle and neither he nor Remus will want to take me there so I'm stuck."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What is it that you want to do?"

Harry shrugged. "Go to an amusement park of some kind would be really fun. I want to visit a history and or art museum since I found out my mum liked that kind of thing. I sorta just want to explore all aspects of London now that I live here."

"It is truly a remarkable place; I would love to take you around sometime. You'll love it."

Harry smiled. "I'd love to go out with you. I mean-!" his face turned warm.

Hermione made a muffled sound on the other line.

"I meant- I meant go with you around London, not, not the other 'go out with you'," he struggled to correct himself.

"No- I- I know what you mean," Hermione said quickly.

"So uh…why exactly are you calling me?" Harry asked, desperate to turn the conversation around.

"I wanted to," Hermione answered, recovering quickly. "And I, well I asked my parents if- well, I could have you over our house tonight if you want."

"Really? You want me over?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course I do Harry!" Hermione spoke into the receiver. "We'll have loads of fun! I have a pool so we could go swimming. We could even do it at night because there are lights that turn on when the sun goes down. We always go out to eat on Fridays and my dad said it was perfectly okay for you to come; in fact, he wants you to come along with us. I know you haven't been out to eat many times. Then we always have movie night after we get back from the restaurant so you can watch films with us. I know you haven't done much of that either so that will be fun as well. You can ask Sirius or Remus if it's okay if you come over, that is if you want to?" Hermione said almost in one breath.

Harry could tell she had wanted to invite him over for a while now. "Hermione, you're hanging around me too often, you're beginning to sound like me! I'm the one who doubts himself about everything. Of course I want to come over! Let me ask first."

"You may spend the night cub," smiled Remus when Harry turned around to find him.

"Oh, okay, thanks Moony!" Harry picked the phone up again. "Remus says it's okay for me to come over."

Hermione let out a squeal. "Ohh! I can't wait! We'll have a great time!"

Harry was smiling a lot now. "So, what all do I need to bring over?"

"Oh, just your pajama things. Pillow, toothbrush, that sort of thing. Oh, and a swimsuit. I can't think of anything else."

"Great. Oh, um, is-is it alright if I bring along Weinki? It's just that well; he's a bit dependent on me right now. Remus says he'll grow out of it but it's kind of a phase he's going through," Harry asked uncertainly.

"Sure thing Harry. I know Mum and Dad won't mind. They're actually big cat fans. You should bring along Weinki's own kitty toys. Crookshanks doesn't like to share," Hermione smiled.

"No problem. I don't think Weinki does either. Well then, I'll be seeing you tonight. When am I coming over?"

"Oh, um, let me ask my mum first. I'll be right back." Harry waited a few minutes and Hermione was on the receiver again.

"My mum said around 5:30. My dad will come by your place and pick you up after work because he gets off after five today."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Thanks for inviting me to come over. Bye." She said good-bye as well and they hung up.

"I'm coming over around 5:30; her dad's going to pick me up as soon as he gets off work!" Harry smiled and hurried off upstairs to his room.

Remus grinned and shook his head. "And so it starts, the secret romance of the boy who lived and his future wife," he said to himself and went off to the kitchen.

The doorbell rang around 5:20 that evening and Remus waved his wand at the door before opening it. It signaled it was all safe at the other end so he opened it up. Daniel Granger stood on the doorstep, loosening his blue and gray stripped tie and looking a bit rushed, his white doctor coat askew.

"Oh, hello Daniel, come in," greeted Remus.

"Oh, it's quiet all right Remus. I'm in a bit of a hurry. I want to go and shower as soon as we get home and get ready for dinner. You would think I don't take long but I claim to take as long as my wife getting ready so…" the doctor rambled.

"Of course. Harry! Harry, Daniel's here!" Remus called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Harry cried. Five minutes later, Harry rushed down the stairs with a bag slung over his shoulder and Weinki sticking to Harry's shirt creating new tiny holes to appear where his claws were digging in.

"Hello Harry. Are you ready to go?" Daniel said happily.

"Yeah. Bye Sirius, Remus." He gave off a wave and followed Daniel to his silver-colored car in the front of the house. He climbed into the passenger's seat and they sped off.

"So, looking forward to tonight?" Daniel asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, you would think that I would've been over loads of times before because Hermione and I are such good friends but I suppose circumstances being, I was never able to." It was silent in the car for a couple minutes so Harry decided to be polite. "So… how was work?"

Daniel was thrown off a bit at the change of subject but answered, "Oh, a bit hectic but nothing new. It's what I get doing what I do. I tightened one boy's braces first thing this morning which I felt a bit bad for because it was his first time going through that. One girl's breath stank like hell I'll tell you that Harry. I tried hard to not back away and startle her but damn, it was one of the worst," the man said shaking his head.

Harry grinned. "What else happened?"

Daniel took his eyes off the red signal they stopped at to look at the boy. "You're a curious one aren't you Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "It's a flaw in my personality I guess you could say. If you don't want to say it's fine. I just thought I should be polite and ask."

"No Harry, I'm not offended. I just don't get asked about work a lot. Hermione used to when she was younger but she's so focused on getting through all her school work she never asks anymore. My wife doesn't need to know because we work at the same place with the same exact people most of the time."

Harry smiled. "So… what else happened?"

"Well, I had a nice lunch break, but soon after I was put under a lot of stress because I had to pull the wisdom teeth of this one boy and he didn't want to corporate. He usually does very well; he told me he was under a lot of stress. He doesn't know which collage he wants to attend because he's been getting so many applications back."

Harry listened to Daniel talk of work until they reached the Granger residence. It looked like an old country home. The front was covered in nice trees and a perfectly manicured lawn. Daniel grabbed a few items from work that was in the car; including a huge book which Harry helped him carry inside to relive the man of his burden. Harry followed Daniel into the foyer and set down Weinki and his bag because Hermione was running to him and she threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Hello Harry. Did you make it here okay?" she asked as she let go.

"Hermione, you live about twenty minutes away from me. I think I came here all right," Harry said fairly. "So, where do I put my things?"

"Oh, let me show you your room. Let me show you the grand tour actually," she smiled.

"Hermione dear, I really need to shower, a kid threw up on me today and I still smell of vomit. Would you be dear and put my things in my office?" Daniel asked quickly.

Hermione nodded and her father went upstairs after a quick kiss on the lips from his wife to clean up. Hermione took hold of Harry's hand and said, "Let me show you around. We are obviously in the foyer now. Over here is the family room," she pointed to the right. "Here's the kitchen and breakfast nook." She pointed to the left. Harry followed after her, (not like he had a choice, she had not yet let go of his wrist). Afterwards she showed him the dining room then the small guest room across the family room. She led him up the stairs and pointed out the bathrooms and her parents' master, her bedroom, the loft office and finally the bedroom he was going to occupy.

"This is where you will be sleeping Harry," Hermione said and opened the door across her bedroom. Harry saw a nice full-sized bed covered in green and white covers, a nice-sized wardrobe and dresser in which a 21" TV was placed upon and a bookshelf that was full of old books and board games.

"Do you think you'll be all right in here or do you want to sleep in the guestroom downstairs? Only because I know it smells a bit odd, my grandparents usually sleep there when they come down."

"No, this one is perfect." Harry refrained from saying _because it's near yours_.

Hermione smiled. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"I thought we were going out to eat," Harry told her, looking a little lost now.

"We are, but my parents have to get ready."

"Oh, right, okay then," Harry mumbled, looking a bit embarrassed. Harry and Hermione ended up playing a game of checkers until her parents were came round.

"We're going to a rather nice Italian restaurant tonight Harry," Daniel was saying. "People usually dress a bit classy there so would you like to borrow a tie of mine? Just so you feel a bit presentable to the staff," he told the boy as he fixed up his own tie.

Harry nodded and Daniel gave him a tie that was white and went well with the plain red t-shirt he was wearing. The Grangers and Harry drove off into mainstream London and went to a fancy restaurant called Antonello's where Harry had a delicious meal of chicken parmesan and shared a dessert with Hermione before they drove back home.

"What would you kids like to see tonight?" Daniel asked as he led the way to a huge shelf filled with films next to the TV. Harry was a bit dumbfounded. He never watched many movies back at the Dursleys and had no idea what sort of films there were these days.

"Er, um, I don't really know. I-I never watched too many films at the old house I lived at so I don't really know what there is," Harry said.

Daniel frowned. "Well then, if you plan on visiting us in the future you will know every film there is. We, or at least _I_, am a huge fan of films. It's a wonderful way to unwind after running around all day working on teeth."

Harry didn't know what to say. "Um, I don't know what there is. What's a good genre of films?"

"All. Do you like action, romance, comedy, thriller, gore? What sounds most appealing Harry?" Daniel smiled.

Harry thought. "Um, I'm in a pretty happy mood right now so maybe a comedy?"

"Great, my personal favorite," smiled Daniel passionately.

Emma and Hermione rolled their eyes. "Dad's going to turn Harry into a film nut isn't he?" Hermione said quietly to her mother.

"I'm afraid so," Emma answered back.

Daniel, Emma, Hermione, and Harry sat around the sofa and put in a movie called Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. Daniel said he loved Jim Carrey and Harry began to see why, he was pretty funny. After watching Ace Ventura and a horror called Halloween, Hermione asked if they could go swimming.

Emma looked outside with a frown. "It is already ten o'clock darling. It's pretty chilly right now."

"Please Mum? Harry's never gone night-swimming. We'll be okay. I'll turn on all the garden lights and everything. Please?" Hermione asked.

Emma sighed. "Well, I guess. But be careful okay?"

Hermione smiled; she grasped Harry's wrist and dragged him upstairs after her. Once they were changed they went outside. Harry looked around the lush green backyard while Hermione walked around turning on all the lights and lamps that were outside. The rectangle pool glowed with the yellow/green lights that were all around the side making it visible to swim. Harry gulped. He couldn't help but think it looked a bit romantic. The bright lights gave off a peaceful glow, the crickets were chirping around, both of them were alone out there, and a large antique-looking lamp was lit with a burning candle. Harry's dinner seemed to be churning inside him. He had no feelings for her, that was absurd. They were just going to have some fun swimming.

"Sorry that one light won't stop flickering, I had to light the lamp," Hermione told him, walking up to him.

Harry looked around at her in shock. "Oh, um, it's- it's okay," he said, grinning feebly.

She smiled back at him. "Shall we go in then?"

"Huh? Oh, oh right, of course," Harry said, still grinning stupidly and the two went to the shallow end of the pool. Hermione stepped in, shivering a bit due to the coldness of the water.

Harry dipped his toes in the water and his body gave off tremors too.

"Sorry the water's a bit cold. Dad keeps saying he'll have a guy come and take a look at the heater but he's been so busy lately," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll get used to it."

It took almost fifteen minutes for the both of them to become immune to the cold water before they could emerge their whole bodies into it. They swam a few laps, (Harry getting swimming tips from Hermione) and then had some water fights. Exhausted, the two went to the side of the pool to laugh at each other and catch their breath. Harry loved times like these; he felt so natural and happy and wanted. It felt as if his nightmares were long gone. Harry was smiling at Hermione as she was at him.

"So, um, how long have you lived here?" Harry asked, steering for a conversation.

"Oh!" Hermione squeaked immediately. "Mum and Dad got a good deal from a guy they knew and bought the land where their practice is on and we moved. I was three and we used to live in Oxford. Before then they were taking in turns at this small dentistry that was a bit far from the flat we were living in. They wanted to open their own practice and start fresh and hire their own employees and everything and were finally able to. They found this house on one of their trips to London after the deal was made, fell in love, and we moved in. Not to mention it's near where their practice is."

"Did it come with the pool?" he voiced, wanting more of her voice he discovered.

"Oh, no. We had it put in when I was around six or seven. My parents wanted to save money to make it extra nice and romantic."

"Oh really?" Harry asked, eyebrows rising.

"Yeah, my parents can be pretty romantic when they want to be," Hermione said with a small smile.

"That's nice," he said stupidly.

"Yes. They take time out for each other, and every Friday is movie night," Hermione said whimsically, moving the water around with her hands gently.

Harry smiled at her as she spoke. They talked for a while, each trading off stories of their parents. Harry told her a few things Sirius and Remus told him about his mother and father but as Hermione had been with her parents since day one, she had more to tell. Finally, after midnight, the sliding glass door opened and Emma walked out, dressed in a blue robe and slippers.

"Hermione! Harry! You two are still out here? Goodness, it's freezing, get inside, quick!" she said, eyes wide.

Harry and Hermione got out of the water. Harry immediately shivered when the cold night air hit his wet body. They wrapped themselves with towels and hurried inside to an angry-looking Emma.

"Okay you two; I want you to get dressed in your pajamas now. You may have a cup of tea or cocoa before bed but I want you to be in bed by thirty minutes. Take your kitten with you Harry; I'm afraid Crookshanks doesn't fancy him much. Almost got in a little fight, poor thing," Emma added in a completely different tone.

Harry frowned and searched the floor for his kitten. He was in a corner and looked terrified. Harry scooped him up and for once the cat didn't try to run off. "Poor Weinki, Crookshanks being a bully? Come on, you can sleep with me. You know you're gonna have to get used to being around him when we go to school since both of you will be in the same common room."

Weinki mewed softly and clung onto Harry's chest, causing him to almost drop him in pain for the sharp claws just dug into his bare skin. Harry glared at him but followed Hermione upstairs.

"Harry dear, there's a first aid kit in the upstairs bathroom if you need to clean up your cat scratches," Emma called when the two teens almost reached the landing. Harry acknowledged that he heard her and went to get changed.

"Mum, is Dad asleep?" Hermione asked after she walked back downstairs into the kitchen, wearing a kitty print night dress.

"Yes, so be sure you don't wake him. He was busy all day today. Why did your aunt Maggie insist on having me help her move today? I could've helped out your father in the office. (_Sigh_) Is Harry still getting changed?" Emma asked as she went to get supplies for making cocoa.

"Yeah, I tried helping him out with his scratches but he says he's fine and it's nothing to worry about even though I saw he has at least three scratches that are on the verge of bleeding." Hermione huffed. "He can be stubborn if he wants to. Now he's trying to get Weinki to use the litter tray."

Emma smiled and began to boil some water. "What kind of name is Winky anyway?"

It was Hermione's turn to smile. "A stupid name he made up. I have no idea why. His real name is Wronski Feint which is a Quidditch move; remember me telling you about Quidditch a few years ago? Well, Dad might remember. Harry said he reminds him of a move called a Wronski Feint so he called him that."

Harry crept downstairs into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Hey Hermione, Doctor- I mean, Emma," Harry greeted.

"Hello dear. How are your scratches?" Emma asked.

"Oh, they're okay. Nothing to worry about," Harry passed off.

"May I see them then?"

"No, they're not deep or anything, I have it under control." He wasn't used to people asking him such things so he didn't treat it as a big deal. "So, having hot chocolate?" He asked, looking for a topic to change to.

"Yes. Real hot chocolate, not the fake stuff you make from the little pouches," Hermione informed him, helping out her mother.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley makes the real stuff all the time though but uh, I'm sure your recipe is going to be good too," Harry added.

"You can go watch some TV if you want Harry, just don't turn it up loud, Hermione's dad needs to sleep," Emma said as she busied around in the kitchen.

Harry nodded and turned on the telly. He was sitting there drinking sweet cocoa with Emma and Hermione and watching late-night TV ten minutes later. A plate of sugar-free cookies lay on the ottoman and Harry politely ate a few, even though he found them tasting a bit too peculiar for his liking. Emma went upstairs after a half hour and Hermione and Harry sat on the sofa under a quilt watching TV, the only light coming from inside the black house now. Harry leaned against one of the sofa's arms, his legs propped up and to his side, Hermione leaning into his shoulder. Harry glanced down at her and gulped. They were in such a couple-ly position now. It was all good when he was sitting on the floor and her mother and her were cuddled on the couch, but now however…

He cleared his throat. "(_A-hem_) Um, er- you, you cold or anything?" he asked, trying to find something to say casually.

Hermione looked up. "Huh? Oh, no, I'm okay."

He grinned. "Don't go off sounding like me now. Come on, scoot a little closer so I can drape more of the quilt on you."

She smiled at him and did so, but leapt back suddenly. "What is it?" he asked frowning.

"You're feet Harry; they're ice cold! They just touched my knee and oh my goodness- do you ever wear socks?" she cried at him.

He frowned. "I do so wear socks, but not often before bed. And hark who's talking in the first place, I don't recall you putting on socks."

"I put on slippers, see? But yours are so cold Harry. Go put on some socks," Hermione said looking at him critically.

"No, I don't want to go all the way upstairs for socks. It's getting late anyway; it'll be a waste if I walk back down here again with socks then we go to bed soon after. It's already 2 AM."

"Tired are you?" Hermione teased.

"No, I just don't want to make a pointless trip to the guest room is all. I can survive right now without socks," Harry insisted.

Hermione sighed but leaned into his shoulder for more warmth although avoided his freezing cold feet. Harry grew tired leaning on the armrest after a while so the two switched sides, this time Harry leaning into Hermione. Not long after, Hermione felt the weight on her shoulder intensify slightly. She looked down and to her amazement saw that Harry had fallen asleep on her. She smiled and ran her fingers through his thick hair. She didn't even seem to know she was doing it, it felt so natural. He hummed and leaned into the jester. They stayed like this for a while until she eventually fell asleep too.

Emma walked downstairs around eight in the morning to get the coffee pot going and the stove for some tea. Once she walked out of the kitchen to grab the paper on the front step, she jumped at what she saw on the couch.

Hermione and Harry under the quilt her mother had made for Hermione when she was born, both asleep. She had to cover her mouth to suppress the giggle. She couldn't help it; they looked darling laying there. Harry was still lying on Hermione's side, but both a little stretched out for the small movements each made in their sleep to get more comfortable. Emma shook her head in amusement; Daniel was sure going to get a kick out of this. She went to get the paper, set it on the table for Daniel to read and went back to fixing up breakfast.

Harry's eyes fluttered; he heard some hushed noises in the kitchen. He slowly pulled himself off Hermione and rubbed his eyes. Hermione made no notion that the boy who was lying on her got off, she just curled a bit more, still asleep. Harry yawned widely and fixed his glasses on his nose again, where it was dangling off his face as he slept. He got up, stretched, and went to the kitchen.

Emma turned around and saw Harry walk in. "Oh! Harry, hello dear. Good morning."

"Morning doctor- I mean, Emma," he said, correcting himself.

"Harry, both my husband and I are getting to know you more. You need to stop calling us 'doctor' all right? Please, call us by our first name," she said kindly.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Okay, sorry. So um, fixing breakfast? Need any help? Let me help you out with those eggs." He went to grab a skillet but she stopped him.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Helping you out with breakfast," he answered looking a bit lost.

"Why? I have it under control."

"Can't I do it instead? Please? The least I could do as your guest is help with the cooking. Come on, I can cook very well actually. Ask anyone. I had years of practice," Harry insisted.

She gave him a raised brow but gave in after some pleading from Harry who stated he didn't want to be in the way and not do anything while one person took care of everything. Harry was frying some bacon strips while Emma got the tea and coffee together. Harry, who used to do anything and everything by himself, was finding it hard to cook when Emma wanted to do it to be done a different way. Harry frowned when she told him to leave a few strips of bacon longer on the stove, for Daniel liked them extra crispy and his toast with a slight burn to it. Everyone who ate his breakfasts loved everything he made and how he made it so it was hard to say otherwise.

Finally- "Emma, listen, I know you guys all like your food a certain way but allow me to finish it off. I'm not a chef but I can make food. I'm sure even Daniel will like it," Harry said looking into her eyes.

Emma sighed at the slight pleading look in the teenager's eyes. He was being serious.

"Please? I'm not trying to sound rude… I'm not trying to criticize you or anything but… I like to cook. I feel obligated to do so in a way if I'm your guest."

She chuckled. "Okay, you get your way. I'll be down soon enough then." And with that she went upstairs.

Harry felt a bit guilty for shooing her out of her own kitchen, but he wanted to make the food to say thanks for everything they did for him. Mrs. Weasley allowed him to help here and there whenever he was at the Burrow, but absolutely refused him to take over. He felt like an intruder and lazy if he didn't help out at whatever house he was at. He moved Hermione out after she walked in to see what he was doing fifteen minutes later, although he allowed her to set the table. He called the family downstairs not long after.

"Oh wow Harry, you made all this?" Daniel exclaimed as he took his seat.

"I began it but Harry insisted he do something to show his gratitude," Emma explained.

"Well I'm not complaining, this looks great," Daniel smiled.

Harry grinned shyly. Everyone else took a seat and began to eat. Harry had made pancakes, fried eggs, bacon strips, and toast. It smelt wonderful, and the taste was even better. He did not stop flushing as each Granger noted how good it all was but Harry frowned a bit when he was shooed out of the kitchen by Emma after he got up to put away the dishes.

"You already made us breakfast Harry, you've earned your stay here- not like you needed to. I have this under control, promise."

Harry sighed but followed Hermione up the stairs, being chased by his kitten.

"So, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked when they reached the landing.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I'm usually around, you know, wizard stuff during the summer. What's Muggle that you like to do?" Harry asked looking around. Hermione thought. Just then, the phone rang. Hermione waited a couple of rings to see if her parents would pick it up, but Emma called,

"Hermione dear! Would you please pick up the phone? My hands are soapy and your father went outside!"

"Okay Mum!" she called back and hurried off to the loft/office to pick up the phone on the working desk that held a computer. "Hello, you've reached the Granger residence," she spoke politely. Harry didn't know what to do so he followed her to the office.

While she spoke, Harry looked around in curiosity. A bookshelf was obscured by tons of books, most of them medical and dental ones. There was a filing cabinet near the computer desk with a few tooth models on top it. A large portrait of Hermione at age three hung right above the desk. Harry grinned, she looked pretty cute. She was dressed in a lacy lavender dress, holding a stuffed bunny, and had her curly hair in pigtails. On the opposite of the room was another portrait, this one of the small family when Hermione was about five years old. An old recliner was set against a corner of the wall and another shelf filled with more books, papers, and bins filled of more junk. Harry walked back to the other side of the room and grabbed one of the dental books at random so he had something to do while Hermione spoke on the phone; he did not want to stand around looking stupid.

Hermione was talking in an almost secretary sort of way as she spoke to one of her parents' patients. Apparently they had her do such tasks if they were unavailable.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Chorley but my mother is not available on the 29th of August. No, she isn't I assure you," she argued, looking over a planner that held this month's scheduled appointments. She sighed deeply as the woman argued back. "No, she can't see you son on that day. I know he has a toothache but I can't do anything about it. You told me this when you called two days ago! I know, I'm sorry, no she can't. Why? Because she's visiting her mother that's why."

Harry looked up from page three of _The Overview: Dental Terminology (know your tools)_ as she spoke in her usual unwavering manner.

"My father can't take care of it either ma'am. He's booked all day then. (_Sigh_) Well he's a very busy man my father, especially if my mother isn't around to help him out. (_Sigh_) let me look…" Hermione flipped through the pages. "At four in the afternoon? No, he's seeing someone else then," she said bluntly, looking at Harry now.

Harry set aside the book in confusion, then it hit him, he was the person her father had to see at four in the afternoon. "Oh," he murmured to her.

Hermione sighed again. "Come on, your son can wait I'm sorry to say. My mother told me so herself. Fine, I'll get her." Hermione set the phone aside and called downstairs to her mother. "MUM! Come up here! Mrs. Chorley is on the phone!"

Emma dried off her hands and went upstairs saying to Hermione when she reached the loft, "Goodness, does this woman ever give us a break? Always calling us when there isn't anything to even worry over…"

Hermione smiled and walked over to Harry as Emma relived her daughter of the deranged woman. "Sorry, I often play receptionist to my parents if their receptionist isn't able to answer phone calls."

"You're a receptionist from time to time then?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yes but barely. It's not fun I'll tell you. You get calls from complainers and rude people like the Chorley's. Then people have to call our house to complain as well. I don't know why Dad doesn't just take our number off the little business cards he gives out. He trusts others too easily sometimes. Anyway, did you find Dental Terminology interesting?" Hermione asked smiling.

Harry's eyes widened at the sudden change in topic. "Oh yes, very much so. I thought it was absolutely spiffing to learn in depth about syringes and stuff like that. Very fun."

Hermione laughed as the two made their way to her room. "I hint someone has a fear of needles?"

Harry frowned as he sat down at her desk chair and her on the bed. "A fear, no. I just don't fancy them too much."

Hermione smiled. "Well if it makes you feel better Mum said you did well when she did your filling days ago."

Harry had to turn his mouth into a slight smile.

"So, what do you want to do?" Hermione said looking around the room.

"I dunno. When do I have to go home?"

"If I had it my way, never," Hermione said. She rubbed her chin. "We should take you out around London today; show you the fun aspects of the city. I'm sure Sirius and Remus won't mind."

Harry shrugged. "I guess not. Where should we go?"

"Well, you have to see Big Ben. That's a must for first time visitors. We could take a cruise on the Thames River, but then again, the holiday is almost over and we need to book a time. The Victoria and Albert Museum is another place to see, it's fantastic. There's so much to do and see in London, wish we would've thought about this earlier in the holiday," Hermione said biting her lip.

Harry shrugged. "It's okay, you don't have to take me anywhere. It's your mum and dad's day off, go have fun with them. I don't need to do anything."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the famous 'it's okay, I'm fine' mantra from her friend. "Harry, you have to have some last-minute fun before school starts. Oh I know!" she suddenly exclaimed. "We could keep today simple then. Walk around London; go to some shops, out for lunch, that sort of thing. What do you say to that? It won't take any planning at all," she asked looking positively excited.

Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Sounds fine to me."

"Great! Go contact Sirius and Remus; I'll talk to my mum. You can use the phone downstairs. Mum!" Harry went downstairs to ask Remus if he could stay longer while Hermione went to talk to her mother who had finally hung up on Mrs. Chorley.

"Mum, can we walk around London today?" Hermione asked, face bright.

"Well sure dear. It's been a while since we had a nice stroll down the streets of the city. Do you think Harry would want to join us?"

"Yes, I thought of the idea because I know Harry hasn't had a very fun summer, even if he lives in a better home now. Why, do you want him to come?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"If he wants. He's very well-mannered and kind for a boy. Your dad particularly seems to have grown a shine to him. You have chosen a very good friend I'll tell you that Hermione dear," Emma said looking proud.

Hermione walked downstairs at the same time Harry was ascending them back up, causing them to bump into each other at the middle.

"What did Remus say?" Hermione asked.

"He said I could stay as long as I want! It's actually good because Sirius was called in to the Auror Office early today. I also told him about my dental appointment date that seems was set up without my knowledge," Harry said a bit dryly.

"Oh no Harry, don't think it was scheduled without your knowledge!" Hermione said quickly. "Dad was planning on telling you today actually. And like you overheard, my mum won't be in that day so my dad will do it. You were told you would be seen again before school."

"I know, don't worry, it's okay."

He went upstairs to get himself ready. He waited on the sofa in the living room before Hermione came down after. She was dressed in Capri shorts and a simple green top that he couldn't help but notice made her bosom look particularly nice…

Emma came down a few minutes later, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "Daniel should be done soon kids."

When the man came down after changing his shirt twice, the four of them were ready to head out. While Harry was enjoying the day of sight-seeing he couldn't help but feel a little guiltily, as if he were intruding on the family. This was their only daughter's summer and here he was taking up their time to be with her. He could see her every day at school; he didn't have to do it at home as well. He sighed and hung his head as they four of them walked down a busy street to find a place for lunch. Harry didn't eat his cheeseburger too enthusiastically once Daniel placed it in front of him. He suddenly felt a hand touch his arm.

"Are you all right?" Hermione looked at him with concern.

He shrugged. "I dunno…I'm enjoying you and your parents company and everything but I can't help but feel, you know, guilty about it."

"Guilty? Why would you be feeling guilty?"

"I'm taking up all the time they could be having with you. You're their kid, not me."

"Oh, Harry, don't start blaming yourself again. You have to stop doing that okay? I'm happy you're staying with us, we're having a great time aren't we?"

"Well, yeah. It was really great last night. I really liked the swimming."

At this, Hermione giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just didn't think you enjoyed the swimming so much. It was cold outside which made the water colder. The heater wasn't working and we heard crickets and those two guys a couple houses across from us talking as if it were still daylight about getting drunk at some party."

"But it was still fun," Harry insisted. "Your mum finished it off with hot chocolate and we watched late night television."

"Then why do you feel so upset about staying with us?" Hermione inquired.

"Like I said, I'm pretty sure your mum and dad would rather spend time with just you, rather than you and me."

"Harry, I have had a good time with my parents this holiday. Now that it's almost over I want to make sure you get to have some fun too. I still don't know what really happened back with the Durselys, but I know now more than ever you deserve to have a bit of fun. I don't want you to feel guilty about having that fun with my family."

Harry still had misgivings.

"Harry, my parents are really taking a liking to you. Dad's already talking ecstatically to you about films and everything. Pretty soon you're going to be learning the fundamentals of cricket, football and maybe even golf. Mum loves how polite and helpful you are. They are enjoying your company. Please don't feel guilty, we want you around."

Harry finally agreed and smiled. "Thanks 'Mione. I needed that."

She looked shocked.

"What?" Harry asked over his cup of soda.

"You just called me 'Mione. Why?" she asked in confusion.

He felt his face burn as he took a long draft of cola. "It just came out I guess... Everyone needs a nickname. Why do you think Wronski Feint has a nickname?"

"Oh yes, Winky, although it is spelled W-E-I-N-K-I. Much simpler although it has nothing to do with his real name Mr. Potter," Hermione stated rolling her eyes.

Harry glared and finally began to finish his burger.

"I shall come up with a nickname for you then Harry. You just wait, it's going to be a good one," Hermione said dangerously. Harry was still glaring and decided not to spur on the conversation anymore.

Daniel, Emma, Hermione, and Harry all had a treat of ice cream after, did more sight-seeing and then went home around six in the afternoon. There they had dinner and Harry phoned #31 Owl Post Lane to ask if he could spend another night at the Grangers.

"Well, I guess you can Harry," Remus told him over the phone. "Sirius will be pretty upset that he didn't get to see you today but he'll understand. As long as you're having a good time."

"I am. I'm doing a lot of Muggle things I missed out on when I was growing up as one. It's great. I saw a lot of great London landmarks and shops today. We're just getting ready to watch a film; her dad has a huge collection. Then we're going to play this one popular Muggle game called Monopoly. What, do you want me to come home?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine by myself Harry. Sirius will be here shortly and he'll tell me about his latest runner duties. Have a good night, okay?"

After Harry hung up he joined the Grangers to watch the film To Sir With Love and played the game Monopoly before the kids were sent up to bed. While Harry lay awake looking around at the strips of moonlight in the guest bedroom he was sleeping in the doorknob slowly began to turn. He sat up in bed alarmed and was just about to reach for the non-existing wand that he thought he placed on the bedside table when Hermione suddenly walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Hermione!" he whispered angrily. "What are you doing in here? What if I had been asleep?"

"Oh you wouldn't be," she scoffed off. "If you were like me, you'd be awake from all the fun we had today. I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk a bit," she finished with a smile.

Harry sat up straighter in bed, blanket draped over his knees. "Um, okay, about what?"

Hermione got up and sat on the bed near his feet. "I don't know-anything. Friends always find something to talk about. We don't talk about ourselves much when we're at school. It's always about lessons or the next rule we're going to break."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm a bloke, I don't talk about how I bathed myself in a different order yesterday or how I think my hair grows too quickly or- how much I really despise broccoli," he said thinking hard.

Hermione chuckled.

"Why must you find humor in everything I say?" Harry shot at her.

"Sorry. I know you're a boy Harry, I'm not expecting to have 'girl talk' with you." she thought for a moment. "How about we talk about our favorites and least favorites of things. I'll go first. Fruit?"

"Fruit?" Harry asked confusedly. "Um, I like apples, blueberries, cherries, bananas... I don't like mangos, strawberries and melons- including watermelon."

"What? You don't like watermelon? That's my favorite fruit! I'm going to ask Mum to get watermelon tomorrow and I will force you to like it. And strawberries? That's the fruit the whole world eats. You are an odd one Potter," Hermione passed off.

"Don't call me by my last name," Harry said crossly. "I don't hate strawberries but don't eat them enough to like them. Okay, me next. Um, what about- vegetables?"

Hermione smiled that he chose the opposite of fruit. "I like them a lot. My favorites are tomatoes and broccoli."

"Well I actually have a reason to dislike broccoli; I'm allergic to it. I couldn't breathe right the last time I had it, which was sometime last week. Freaked Sirius out. He then read off this sheet from my Healer what my allergies were and that was on it. Anyway, I like lettuce and tomatoes. You next."

Hermione thought. "Right-sweets."

Harry smiled at her. "Well if you don't already know I like chocolate in any form. Bars, cookies. Anything. I love fruity gum too. And pumpkin pasties. They're really sweet but good, I've eaten so many of them since I was eleven, they might've been the cause for a couple of my deeper cavities," Harry said in an afterthought.

Hermione giggled. "Really? Maybe it would be wise to cut down on those chocolate frogs while you're at it."

"Are you mad? I could never cut down on those frogs. I don't care what it does to me."

Hermione wore an amused expression and shook her head.

"What sweets do you like then Hermione?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"A little bit of this and that," Hermione shrugged. "I like a variety of a few things. I really like vanilla. Anything with vanilla always gets me excited but my favorite thing is peppermint- as is my Mum's. We always devour candy canes and everything during Christmas time. I love the combination of chocolate and peppermint. Your turn next Potter."

Harry frowned. "Is Potter my new nickname?"

"Maybe it is. Say something."

Harry rubbed his chin. "How big is your family?"

"Well, I am an only child obviously. My dad's parents are grandpa or 'Gramps' Brendan and Grammy Marie. They had three sons: Uncle Leroy or Lee, Uncle Kyle and my dad, Daniel who is the youngest. Kyle lives in Oxford as well as my grandparents, uncle Lee lives in Fulham," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Harry nodded as Hermione told him all about her dad's side of the family before she went onto her mother's. "There's Grandpa Michael and his wife Bonnie. Bonnie isn't my actual grandmother, my real one died when I was five of cancer," Hermione said quietly.

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I was really young. I do miss her but Grandma Bonnie has been great to the family and we all welcomed her with open arms. My mother's mum was named Amy. Grandma Amy and Grandpa Mike had three children as well. My aunt Maggie, my mother Emma and a son, Gulliver. Aunt Maggie lives in London as well as Gulliver. My grandparents have a real nice country home on a large property. You could fit a Quidditch field on it if you wanted to. They own a barn and four horses and lots of chickens and everything. I love going there; it's so peaceful and away from the busy streets of the city," Hermione explained.

Harry nodded and began to explain the little information he knew about his family. "My dad was an only child. His grandparents had him a bit late so he was the apple of their eyes even if he was a hell-raiser. My grandfather's name was Charles and grandmother's name was Marie as well," Harry said smiling as he pet Weinki who had been begging for attention now.

"The Potter family was very well off, even more so than the Malfoy's, at least that's what Sirius told me. Supposedly there's a manor that's over 200 years old that each Potter generation has lived in somewhere in London. Sirius told me about it but I don't know if it was a joke, he was smiling a lot if it wasn't one. The tradition of it was as soon as the first-born male Potter turned twenty, the house was theirs. It used to only be for the males but my great-great grandfather had three daughters and no sons so he had to pass the house legally down to them. Luckily my great grandmother had one son and didn't know who the father was so, he was deemed a Potter from the start. My mum and dad wanted to raise me there but since they had to go into hiding well, they didn't." Harry yawned before turning to his mother's side.

"My mum's parents were named Karen and David. They had my horrible aunt Petunia and my mum Lily two years later. My mum was a real people-person," Harry said with a smile although there was a ghost of sadness in his eyes.

Hermione placed a hand on his and looked at him sympathetically. "Harry, if you could have three wishes, what would they be?"

Harry frowned. He could write a book on all the wishes he wanted. "I can't think of anything right now, you have a go."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I would wish for this: one, to get a job that requires mostly everything I learned that is important and demanding so I wouldn't get bored. Two, to have our side win the war and have there be very few- if any, casualties. And three… to have you be generally happy," she trailed, turning pink in the cheeks.

Harry looked up from his feet. "To have me generally happy? I _am_ generally happy Hermione; I have Sirius and Remus now. I have a family and a place to call home. I even have a new pet to top it off."

"You know what I mean Harry," Hermione said heavily. "I want you to be happy because You-Know-Who would be destroyed as would his Death Eaters. You could communicate with your parents, even if it was just talking to them through a portrait. You would be healthy and not have to worry about being so thin. You could live life like a normal fifteen-year-old and not worry about certain things such as a war in our world. That's what I mean by generally happy. I want you to have all those things and more," she emphasized.

Harry looked down at the soft hand that was holding onto his rather cold one and gulped. He felt the annoying butterfly sensation in his stomach again. He felt his skin tingle at her touch. Where were all these crazy feelings coming from? Since when did Hermione mean more to him than just a friend?

He sighed as his brain finally, after weeks and weeks of debating over it, told him straightforward the truth: _Oh my god, I have feelings for Hermione_. He gulped as he told himself this. _I like Hermione more than a friend. She's so pretty, look at that hair and that smile and that body I've just noticed she has…Oh my god, this is it isn't it? Hermione is replacing Cho, who'd have guessed? Good-bye Cho, hello Hermione_. He scratched his nose. _And I like it; I like when she touches me and comforts me and holds my hand. I like Hermione. Oh my god, what am I going to do? Who will I tell? Does someone have to know? Great, now she's looking at me like I'm some loony. Quick, say something!_ Harry cried very loudly in his mind.

"Harry?" Hermione said for the tenth time.

Harry gulped and took his hand out of hers. "Yeah, that makes sense," he finally said with a rather stupid, goofy smile. He scratched his nose again to give his clammy, shaky hand something to do.

Hermione frowned. Harry looked to be having an internal battle with himself.

"So, what are your three wishes Harry?" she piped up, hopefully giving him something else to think about.

Harry gulped. "Well… one- I wish I could defeat Voldemort once and for all and have there be no casualties, at least on our side. Two, I wish those who have died for me would be able to come back, even in spirit form. Just so I can have the comfort of knowing they were still there."

"I understand. Well, what's your last wish?" Hermione asked leaning forward, intrigued.

Harry grew very nervous indeed now. He hadn't felt this nervous since he had his filling last week. _Just do it you prat, do it, if she doesn't like it than better luck next time. It's best to find out sooner than later if someone likes you or not, just do it_, his brain urged him with an unpleasant force.

"Er, um, my- my last wish is- is that you won't get angry at me for what I am about to do…" and Harry leaned forward and placed his hands on the side of an absolutely wide-eyed Hermione and placed his lips onto hers in a blissful kiss…..

_I stuck with the original way Harry shows his feelings for Hermione. I just like the way he does so even if he had just figured out those feelings himself. Come back for more._

_Magical love: Rose, june 13__th__, 2013_


	14. Where are we Going From Here?

**WHERE ARE WE GOING FROM HERE?**

Harry finally released Hermione's lips off his own to look at her. He had never seen her look this way ever and felt horrible about it. Her eyes were as round as golf balls and she seemed to have forgotten to blink and speak. Finally she blinked and put a hand to her mouth in alarm.

"Oh, oh my goodness… Harry! What _was_ that? Why the hell did you do that? Oh my god, oh my god…" she whimpered, eyes filling with tears.

Harry sat up straighter and immediately began to apologize. "I am so sorry Hermione, I don't know what just happened, I dunno why I just did that," he said, fumbling on his words.

"Why you just did that? Harry, you obviously like me _that's_ why you did that! Oh my god, I don't know what to say. When? _Why_?" she asked in one breath.

"I dunno 'Mione, I dunno what happened, I dunno," he said, his voice wavering. He felt so stupid. He had never felt like such a prick as much as he did right now. Of _course_ Hermione didn't like him the way he liked her. Why would she? "I wasn't thinking Hermione, please don't hate me, please don't, it was stupid, I know. I'm such an idiot. You obviously don't, don't feel like- like that. Oh god, why did I do it? Why?" he said to himself, voice getting higher as he continued to use it.

"Harry, Harry please," Hermione begged as she saw him beginning to freak himself out. "Harry, stop it, it's not your fault, it's okay."

Harry had his head in his hands and shook it. "Why did I do it? Oh my god, I feel like such an idiot. Who does that? Who? Oh no, oh no, oh no…" he moaned to himself, covering his face with his hands before suddenly getting to his feet.

"I have to go- I need to leave. I need to leave," he said looking around.

"Harry, please don't go"- Hermione begged but Harry just walked out the door and locked himself in the bathroom. She shook her head. So he meant just go out of the room… Hermione stayed in the guest room for around ten minutes, still thinking about what had just happened. She didn't know how to feel about it. Since when had Harry liked her? She stood up and shook her head. While she was there wondering about it, a confused, sorry teenager was locked up in the bathroom. She went over and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Harry? Harry, may I come in?"

A muffled 'no' was her answer.

"Harry, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I must admit, it was a bit of a shock but I don't hate you. You didn't know. Please open the door so we can discuss this further."

"There's nothing left to discuss. I was being an idiot, end of story."

"No you weren't Harry. You just were curious and wanted to see how I would feel. Please let me in Harry, I don't want to talk to you with a locked door between our faces."

Harry sighed and drew his knees to his chest. He couldn't face her now.

"Harry, please open the door okay? I don't hate you. I just want to get this all straightened out, please," she called almost desperately.

Finally she heard the lock click and Harry slowly opened the door for her to step inside. He was looking at his feet ashamed. "I'm sorry I kissed you Hermione, I wasn't thinking. I was a prat for thinking that you, well, that you felt the same way," he mumbled, examining his toes.

Hermione sighed and gently lifted Harry's chin foreword to see unshed tears in his green eyes, looking very lost and confused. "Harry, you are not a prat. You just went with your gut feeling which you and so many other guys out there do. You can't help feeling what you feel for someone."

"Yes but have you ever done anything about it Hermione? Have you actually kissed or hugged or ran into any boys you liked just to see what they thought of you?" Harry asked, frowning again.

"Well, not really," Hermione bit her lip.

Harry didn't look at her. "This is all pointless. You obviously don't feel the same way I do."

"What makes you say that?" Hermione said quickly.

"You would have kissed me back."

"Oh." Hermione frowned. "How long have you liked me Harry?"

He rubbed his temples. "Why does that matter?"

"I'd just like to know," Hermione said softly.

"For a bit all right? Look, leave me be, you don't feel the way I do so let's drop it."

Hermione had his hand in hers and didn't seem to notice she had been holding on for a while now.

Hermione looked at their hands. "I do love you Harry, but I'm just having difficulty thinking how. It's not easy for a girl to see her friend… well, more than a friend."

Harry's stomach bubbled with anxiety. "Do you like me though Hermione? Do you feel anything at all for me?"

"I can't answer that Harry…"

"Please, I have to know. I have to know if I'm just wasting my time or not."

"I don't think you are. I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me if you see me in some way other than a friend. You don't need to do anything else."

Hermione struggled for words. "I- I do. At least I think I do."

Harry expected her to say more but she did not.

"Let's leave it at that for now Harry. I think we both need to think about this a little bit more. Not make any rushed decisions."

Harry nodded, feeling defeated. Hermione kissed his cheek and the two went to their separate beds. He lay in bed, eyes open for some time after, the spot on his cheek feeling incredibly warm.

The next morning Harry awoke to the blinding sunlight that was filling the room he was in. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, put his glasses on and walked downstairs, intending on fixing up breakfast but was shocked when he found Emma placing already made food on four plates. He looked up at her confusedly.

"Don't think you were going to get away with making breakfast two days in a row Harry," Emma stated, placing the plates on the table.

"But I thought everyone liked what I made yesterday," Harry said numbly.

"We did dear but I don't want you doing things like that all the time. You are _our_ guest, not the other way around. Would you gather the plates with the toast on it dear? Thank you."

Harry knew he shouldn't feel like he should about cooking for the family but he did, it's what he was trained to do. He hated not doing anything and being in the way. He had to make himself 'useful' as Aunt Petunia called it. Hermione and Daniel walked downstairs not long after. Harry and Hermione kept looking at each other as the four of them ate breakfast. Both were not keen on reliving last night just yet.

"So Harry, what do you want to do today?" Daniel asked around his eggs.

"Huh?" Harry said, looking up.

"What would you like to do today? We can take you anywhere you want but tomorrow I'm afraid we have to go back to work."

"Um, I-I don't know Daniel. I haven't really given it much thought. We did do a lot yesterday."

"Would you like to go back home?"

"I don't know. I can't think of anything else to do. I don't want to take up the whole weekend with you guys."

"We enjoy your company lad, you aren't intruding upon anything," Daniel said honestly. "You know we could go to the cinema, we haven't done that yet."

"Yeah, but I don't know what's playing. I don't need to go out, I'm fine."

Daniel smiled. "Well when you do think of something, let me know."

Harry didn't say anything and after breakfast put away his dishes. "Mind if I use your shower?" he asked Emma.

"Oh, go right ahead. Hermione, show him how to work the faucet."

"I'm sure I can do it myself," Harry stated.

Hermione looked to her friend. "No, I'll show you."

Harry rolled his eyes as she followed him up the stairs. She sat on the ledge of the tub and pointed.

"You pull out the faucet then turn it left and right until you get the perfect temperature, then pull out this little tab here and the showerhead turns on. Are you okay Harry?" she asked looking concerned.

"What do you think?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I don't want you to be angry about last night, I have a lot to think about."

"What the ruddy hell is there to think of Hermione? If you like me then tell me! Otherwise this is all a waste of time!" Harry shot.

"I told you already it's hard to look at a friend in that way! To look at you in a romantic way? It isn't right! We're friends!"

"How long will I have to wait to know what you feel Hermione? I'm not going to sit on my arse for months while you contemplate the pros and cons of me, wondering if I'm 'boyfriend material.' I like you now and want to know what you think, before somebody else tells you the same thing. I know what I feel about you, I've thought about it. I'm not going to wait around for a silly yes or no from you. You already said you liked me so what else is there to think about? Just make it easier on the both of us and"- at that moment, he felt lips on his.

Harry's eyes widened in shock when he felt Hermione kissing him, truth be told, she looked as if she didn't know what she had done either.

Harry swallowed. "I- I- what just happened? Why did you just do that?"

"I had to do something to make you shut up. You kept rambling on and on and on."

Harry looked on, very surprised indeed. Not wanting another explanation, Harry pulled her close and both closed their eyes and their lips met again.

Emma was frowning as she walked up the stairs. Time had passed and so far she had not heard the shower turn on. She wanted to take one sometime soon and everyone knew the bathroom on the second floor was the best. She saw the light from the bathroom under the door was on so she knocked.

"Oh crap!" Harry exclaimed and he and Hermione broke apart.

"Harry dear? Are you all right? You've been in there for quite a while and I haven't heard the shower turn on yet," Emma called.

Harry's mouth went a bit dry. "Oh, um, yeah I'm fine."

There was a pause. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Really Emma, I'm fine!" Harry called again.

Seconds later they heard footsteps leave from the door and they both sighed in relief before turning to each other and giggling.

One thing that did end up happening that Sunday was the Grangers going grocery shopping. Knowing he really didn't have anything better to do, Harry joined and was even allowed to get a snack for himself. He chose chocolate sandwich cookies, knowing Sirius and Remus would really like them. Everyone had a lazy day after, save for Hermione and Harry who went in the pool again. Emma popped in a pizza in the oven for dinner and you couldn't even tell it had been frozen. Soon the night had fallen and at 10 PM you had Harry and Hermione in Hermione's bedroom as she showed him her favorite music. Just then her mother stepped in.

"Hermione dear, please turn down the music okay? Your dad and I have to go to bed soon and we both have a load of paper work to catch up on before tomorrow."

"Yes Mum."

"And Harry, your uncle um, 'flooed' not long ago. You know, with his head in the fire? He told us he wants you back around ten tomorrow."

"Aww, okay."

Emma went and kissed her daughter on the cheek and couldn't help but glance at Harry who looked happy but his face was tinged with sadness. Emma smiled and went over and kissed Harry on the cheek as well causing him to blush. The mother winked and waved a few fingers before leaving.

Harry looked down for a second knowing Hermione was looking amused at what just happened.

"It's okay to get a kiss now and again Harry," Hermione said evenly.

"Yeah, I know, I just didn't think she would kiss me. She hardly knows me."

"My mum is just like that; she loves to give out kisses and hugs. And you of all people need more of both."

Harry smiled toothily. "So um, what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking of a late-night snack? Dinner seemed forever ago."

"Yeah, I'd like that. What should we have?" he said as they got to their feet.

"I don't care, what do you feel like eating?"

Harry thought. "Ice cream," he answered smiling again.

Hermione smiled back. "Let's make an ice cream sundae!"

The two of them walked cat-like down the stairs and into the kitchen, Crookshanks and Weinki at their heels, apparently thinking they were going to be fed. Hermione took out a gallon of vanilla ice cream from the freezer and took out toppings and everything from the fridge and pantry. Harry was having difficulty pouring chocolate sauce over his ice cream and gave it a great pat on the bottom of the bottle where it came out quickly and poured itself accidentally over Hermione's hand. She gasped and looked at the guilty expression of the boy next to her.

"Oh I don't think so Potter," and she dug out a small scoop of ice cream and threw it at him. He cried out and squirted more chocolate at her. Soon they were engaged in an ice cream sundae mess; ice cream, chocolate sauce, sprinkles, cookie crumbs, butterscotch syrup, cherries, candy and nuts flew everywhere. It was lucky Hermione's parents didn't come downstairs to see what all the hub-dub was about. Finally they calmed down and laughed hysterically at each other's messy selves. They two of them went to clean themselves off and changed into new clothes afterwards. When they went back downstairs they settled on watching some TV. It was quiet for five minutes or so before Harry had to pose a question at Hermione.

"Where are we Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Where are we? We're at my house obviously"- then her eyes grew big. "Oh! Oh… well… I don't really know to tell you the truth. We're having a lot of fun just as friends, why can't we just leave it there for now?" she told him looking a bit desperate.

Harry sighed "That's the thing 'Mione, I don't think I can just 'be friends' with you anymore, not after what you did to me this morning. You don't just kiss someone to shut them up. I'm sure right then you knew what you thought of me."

"I don't want us to make any decisions we might later regret. How do you know this is what we should be doing?"

"Because we both know this is what we both want," Harry said calmly.

"What if it doesn't work out? And our friendship is jeopardized because of it?" Hermione bore concerned eyes into his.

If it doesn't work out fine. But that's not a reason to not give it a try," Harry said clearly.

Hermione nodded, her hands in his. She looked into his eyes before her heart leapt and she pulled his lips onto hers.

"What- what was that?" Harry gasped when they broke apart.

"A kiss. Harry you're right, why not give it a go? If we're both in the same place about each other, we should go forward."

Harry's face broke into a grin. "Really? We're really going to do this?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lip in excitement and nerves.

Harry held onto her arms. "We can do this, but we don't have to rush it. No one needs to know now. Let's see how it develops."

"I'm looking forward to it. I really am."

The two shared a smile before Hermione kissed his cheek and they hugged.

Monday morning Harry woke in time to thank Daniel and Emma Granger before they left for work for the wonderful weekend and allowing him to stay at their home. They said it was no trouble and that he was welcomed back any time. The rest of the morning Hermione introduced Harry to some more music of hers before it was time for Harry to head back home.

"I don't want to leave you home alone all day," Harry told her as he gathered the last of his things.

"I'll be fine. I'm actually planning to go to the local park and ride my bike and do some reading. It's always a wonderful place to get lost in a book," Hermione smiled.

"Sure you wouldn't want to come back with me?"

"I'll be _fine_ Harry; I haven't gone to the park in a while so I'll be fine. And it's close to Mum and Dad in case anything were to happen," Hermione insisted.

Harry grinned. "Okay, if you're sure. I'll keep in contact by phone okay? And thanks again for the weekend, it was…"

"Surprising?" Hermione offered.

Harry shrugged and kissed her. "Really though, I've never had a nicer weekend. I'll see you soon."

Hermione watched as he stepped into her fireplace. "If I have nothing to do tonight don't be surprised if you get a phone call."

Harry waved a hand in knowing before shouting, "Number thirty-one, Owl Post Lane!" and disappeared in green flames.

Harry set his things down and let Weinki wander off when he stepped out of the grate of the old home. "Sirius? Remus? I'm home," Harry called to the open living area. Just then he heard footsteps on the stairs. Sirius was hurried down them after he heard his godson's voice.

"Harry! You're finally back!" Sirius cried and hurried to his godson with open arms. Harry laughed and hugged his godfather back. He didn't realize how much he missed him even if it was only for two days and a night.

"About time too! I was about to see what the hold-up was. So, did you have a good time? Look at you; you look different, have you grown? Did you put on some more weight? Your skin looks tanner that's good, more to impress the ladies…your hair is getting out of hand again, I'm going to ask Tonks or Moony to give it another trim before term starts…"

"Sirius please, you're thinking too much," Harry held up a hand. "No I didn't get a tan, nor I did not put on any more weight, nor did I grow even a centimeter and no I do not look different."

Sirius frowned as he surveyed Harry. He shrugged then said, "Oh well, can't blame an old guy for asking. Anyway, what did you do? Where did you go? What made you want to stay there longer?"

"I don't want to retell everything so I'm going to wait till I see Moony. Where is he anyway?" Harry asked looking around.

"At Flourish and Blott's. A new shipment of books came in they want him to edit so he's talking to them now."

"That's good."

Sirius sighed and glanced out the window before back at Harry. "So, what do you want to do kid? You still have two weeks before term starts."

"I'm not sure. I've done all I wanted to really. You give me suggestions."

Sirius went to sit on the sofa, Harry followed suit.

"Let's see- there are two days where something is going to be scheduled: you Healer appointment on the 26th and you dental appointment on the 29th. I already took you out to get your eyes checked, we went out to buy you a whole new wardrobe, you went sight-seeing with the Grangers, you swam. Were adopted by us," he winked causing Harry to roll his eyes. "I think all that needs to be done has."

Harry then hatched an idea. "Hey Sirius, how 'bout we throw a sleepover? The way Muggles do. Stay out and roast stuff over a fire, look at the stars, share scary stories. Maybe even sleep outside. That's always something I wanted to try."

Sirius' face broke in a grin. "We did that a few times years ago. Your mum's idea and it was loads of fun. Although no one seemed to enjoy being woken up by my firecrackers going off in the morning…" he trailed but shook his head. "Sure, we can do that. And you can invite Ron over too."

Thankfully Ron was able to come over and before dinner that evening the two were up in Harry's room talking about what they did over the weekend.

"I hate going over to my Uncle Leo's at times, maddening. Sure he has a nice place but my cousins don't stop following me around. They want to play Quidditch but it's no fun with seven-year-olds. What did you do?"

"I spent the weekend with Hermione at her parent's house."

"Whoa, what? How come I didn't get an invite? I've never been," Ron demanded.

"Don't ask me. To be honest I don't think you would have had that much fun. We did a lot of Muggle things. Her parents _are_ Muggles."

Ron raised a brow. "Nothing happened did it?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean? What do you think would happen there?"

"I dunno I was just asking. So, what kind of Muggle things did you do?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

"Visited Muggle London. Not something you'd be interested in am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ron shrugged.

Dinner was soon ready so the boys took a seat at the dining room table with Sirius and Remus to eat beef stew with rolls. Once they were finished Remus told them they should set up the tents outside where they would be sleeping in for the night.

"Tonks' family lent us them," Remus explained as they walked out with them in hand. He waved his wand a couple times and they set themselves up on the top portion of the garden. They weren't as grand as the tents for the Quidditch World Cup last year but they were good for the night. Remus charmed the Quaffle from Harry's Quidditch set to roll around on the grass by the Quidditch pitch on the lower garden so it zoomed around and Harry and Ron had to chase after it. It was supposedly a popular game for wizard children and Ron was happy to be able to play it after so many years of not. When they grew tired of running around Sirius called them over for s'mores by the fire he recently lit.

"This is one of the best things Muggles came up with"- Ron was saying as he ate his third sandwich.

"So, are we up for scary stories yet?" Sirius grinned mischievously to the three.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, you got one?"

"Yes, your mother told us this one long ago so now I want to." He cleared his throat. "Okay, once upon a time there was this little girl named Kate. Kate had the perfect life living with her loving father Jim. Jim's wife died a few years ago so the happiness in the household was marred. Now, Kate loved to do things for her father, she would pick him flowers and little things she found on her way to school. Well, what Kate didn't know was her father was so upset over his wife's death still that he began to go to the local pub in the village and drink his sorrows away. Well, things went wrong one day…"

Sirius finished the story off five minutes later with Kate's father killing her one night after she angered him and Kate's spirit returning and driving her father into madness and killing himself.

"So he just killed himself like that? After he saw Kate?" Ron gasped.

"Oh yes, Lily told us it was a true story but I don't think it was," Sirius nodded knowingly.

"Well I don't know about you Padfoot but I do recall seeing the name Kate Johnson in an old record at the Hogwarts library. It was in a newspaper about the mysterious deaths of the family," spoke Remus fairly.

Both boys' eyes grew wider.

"It's true then?" Harry said softlym leaning in closer.

"It's just a myth Harry; there are loads of Kate Johnsons in the world. Now, who is next?" said Sirius taking a drag from his tea.

"I have one," spoke Harry. "I read it in a book a while ago. It's called Cold as Clay. Okay, a farmer had a daughter whom he cared about more than anything else in the world. She fell in love with a local farmhand named Jim but the farmer did not approve of him. He thought Jim wasn't good enough for his daughter. He made sure he kept the two apart so he sent his daughter to live in the country with her uncle…."

The story ended minutes later and it was Ron's turn. Ron told them of a story about an old mad witch who placed creepy spells and curses on people and vanished one cold night and was found dead a week later and her spirit has been seen roaming Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Is- was that real by any chance?" Harry asked apprehensively. He didn't like the thought of some witch coming and possessing him one night when he was at the Burrow which was located right by Ottery St. Catchpole.

"I don't think so. Fred and George told me this story to freak me out when I was younger. If it were we wouldn't live where we do," Ron passed off.

"Are you sure? I could've sworn I saw an old lady once with the same cardigan and everything. You remember that one time I went to retrieve that apple we used as quaffles when we played Quidditch a couple years ago? I saw her near the pond," Harry said seriously.

Ron's eyes were wide. "Re-really? I thought she was just a myth!"

Harry burst out laughing. "Just messing with you! Sorry, the moment was perfect."

After five minutes of laughter and anger from the four they returned to the stories. Everyone told at least two until it was time for the best, the story about a house not far from where Owl Post Lane was. Remus was the one to tell it.

"This better be the best, I was a good scare to end the night," Harry yawned.

"Well I don't know if it's the scariest but it _is_ a true story," Remus emphasized. "The woman who sold us this house- Margot Legwith told us it before we moved in. She was a very honest woman and did not want to sell us a house without telling us about the area around it. This house has been difficult to sell because of the story."

"Just get on with it Moony, the kids are growing anxious," growled Sirius who was sitting next to him. Remus glanced at Harry and Ron; both were staring avidly at the werewolf wanting to hear it already.

"Okay, many many years ago, around the late 1800s a man wanted to give his new wife the best gift one could give their significant other. This man's name was Hennacus De Bout and his wife was Mary-Anne De Bout. Hennacus decided to build his wife a house. Now he knew how much his wife loved the outdoors and nature so he went to set out for the perfect spot to begin his building. He found a nice sized land that wasn't claimed by any other inhabitant, Muggle or wizard. Well, he got to thinking and decided that to give his wife the best nature feel he would build the home in the woods where they could be surrounded by the trees and animals that dwelled there."

Everyone perked up to listen, nothing big was happening but Harry knew that something was going to happen to the De Bouts so he hung to every word.

"Hennacus walked through the woods, trying to find a good piece of land to build the home. He found the perfect spot; it was located right near the river, less than half a mile. Well, he built the house for Mary-Anne and the couple soon had four children. The eldest was daughter Juliana, then second daughter Jenny, the third daughter Jackie, and lastly, their only son Joushua. The family lived in peace; Hennacus told of stories of his grand trips to parts of the world to his children as Mary-Anne did what women back then were expected to- cook and clean. While Hennacus was at work in a little but popular shop in Hogsmeade, the children were home-schooled by their mother and played by the river and in the woods near the home. Well, one day things took a drastic turn," Remus said softly as the fire's flames danced around his face giving off an eerie feeling.

Harry and Ron leaned in closer to hear what Remus was going to say next.

"One day, a cousin of the children, little Betty came over to play. Everyone loved Betty; she was cute and sweet for someone her age they said. Well, Betty was playing near the river and the oldest daughter, Juliana who was in charge was not looking and next moment little Betty slipped off a jutting rock and into the river."

Harry and Ron gasped.

"Well, there was no chance at all of survival for the girl. She drowned at was found already dead at the end of the river. Sorrow filled the home and woods ever since the tragic accident but things only got worse that point on."

The boys leaned in even more eagerness all over their face, Harry's glasses slipping from his face.

"One night, while a distracted and stressed Mary-Anne was fixing lunch for her children, she drew the flame too hot on the stove and caught her sleeve on fire. In her panic she ended up catching her wand on fire before various parts of the cottage went up in flames. There was no running water and by the time the children went to the well, their mother would be far gone. Like loyal little children, they did not want their mother to die alone so they stayed within the burning home. The home was not built the greatest and soon the front door and walls collapsed, trapping the family inside."

Harry and Ron looked worried, their eyes wide. Remus took a sip of tea and continued, sorrow over his face.

"Since the cottage was in a secluded part of the woods, it took over an hour before anyone took notice of what had happened. A local wizard wandering around for firewood saw the smoke and flames and went to help but the only thing he could do was put out the fire. By that time the De Bout family was already gone."

There was a stunned long silence at the end of Remus' story. Harry and Ron looked very sad and shocked at how the family had died.

Finally, Harry posed a question: "Remus, as horrible as this story is, what's so scary about it?"

"Well, the sight of it for one thing. To this day you can still see the remains of the burnt cottage. The trees surrounding it are tall and bare and host several dark animals," Remus said candidly.

"So just the sight is what makes this a scary story?" Ron asked frowning as well now.

"Oh no, there are reports of spirits as well," Sirius pitched in.

"Well spirits and ghosts aren't scary, there are loads at Hogwarts," said Harry looking relived.

"Oh no, these ghosts aren't like the ones at school. They do not talk or communicate. These are lost ghosts, sad ghosts who have not accepted they died. The type of ghosts that Muggles claim to see all around the world," Remus said.

"How do you know? Have you seen one?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well, yes to tell you truth."

"Wow! What do they look like? What do they do?" Harry asked looking excited.

"You don't need to know," Remus frowned.

"Aw go on!" said the boys at the same time.

Remus rubbed his eyes. "These are the claims of people that have seen and heard something. You can spot little Betty slip and disappear into the river. You can still smell the house burning and hear distant screams. From my personal experience since I wanted to investigate as soon as we purchased the house-I saw Hennacus run to the burnt remains of the cottage as if trying to save his family. I also saw a little girl in clothing that is not from this time. When I tried to gain a closer look, she was gone."

"Did you go Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius scowled. "I'm not going to lie Harry, it was pretty horrible there. No one has done anything to the land the house is on. People claim they've seen a toy or article of clothing scattered around the forest floor but every time someone tries to clean the spot up, they are haunted by terrible night terrors. Only when the item is returned do they stop. The place has a very sad feel to it, when you spot the area, you're overwhelmed with sadness. We didn't stay long, Moony and I. We didn't want to."

No one spoke for a couple of minutes until-

"That was the best story I heard all night," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "Really, it was based off a true incident. It was tragic and spooky. Very good."

"It's not 'based' on a true incident; it actually happened. Everything that I just said," spoke Remus giving Harry a significant look.

"Um, okay. So, when can I go and see the burnt cottage?" Harry asked, pleasure in his eye.

Sirius and Remus shared a look.

"Why would you want to?" Sirius frowned.

Harry shrugged. "I want to see something like this for myself. I've seen the spirits that are happy and 'live' lives pretty parallel to the ones they lived when they were alive, but I want to see the ones Muggles claim are ghosts. The sad ones. The lost ones. I want to see something 'spooky'. Hermione said she saw a ghost before at her grandma's house right after she died but it was comforting to her more than anything."

Remus raised a brow. "Sorry to disappoint you cub but we don't want to show you the remains. As Sirius said, it's not a happy place. You feel drained the moment you see the first burnt black tree. There's no reason to go there."

"But it's so close, just a mile or two from here, right?"

"The answer is no Harry. And this is coming from me." He checked his watch at that moment. "Well, looks like we can have one last nightcap I reckon and off to bed," declared Sirius standing up and stretching.

All of them went into the kitchen for some tea, then went upstairs to brush their teeth, all the while Harry holding onto Weinki.

"You care about that damn cat too much," Ron spoke as they were in the bathroom.

"How do you mean?"

"You can't even put toothpaste on your brush," the redhead pointed out.

"I got it," Harry struggled as he tried to put a blob of blue toothpaste on the bristles of his toothbrush with no success but having both items fall into the sink. Ron rolled his eyes but did up Harry's brush for him and unnecessarily shoved it into Harry's mouth. Harry glared at the stupid act but brushed his teeth with his left hand with difficulty. The two went back outside and into the tent where their sleeping bags were set up for the night. The two were quiet for a short while after the lights had been extinguished, both with thoughts of the stories they had just heard. After ten minutes of silence, Harry leaned onto his side to look at Ron.

"Hey mate, don't you wonder what kind of stuff there is at the De Bout ruins?"

Ron turned to look at him. "What?"

"The De Bout place. Sirius said there was stuff there, don't you want to see what's there?"

"When, now? It's late Harry, maybe tomorrow."

Harry frowned. "I was thinking about tonight. I'll just wait a while until I know Sirius and Remus are asleep and we'll sneak out and find the house."

Ron's eyes were wide. "Are you nutters? We can't do it tonight! I'm not a fan of sneaking off in the middle of the night if that's news to you."

"What- are you scared or something?" Harry asked looking a little angry.

"No, I just don't feel like getting shouted at by my mum after Sirius tells her what we did."

"Come on, she won't know, no one will. We'll be back before anyone knows. I just want a quick peak. We can look at it further another time."

Ron frowned. Harry looked at him almost desperately; Ron could've sworn his green eyes grew wider and more desperate.

Finally-

"Fine, we'll do it but make sure Sirius and Remus are asleep first; I know what you mean… lost ghosts are something everyone should experience sometime."

So Harry walked cat-like over the soft grass an hour later by the other two tents that were set up on the lawn. Loud snores came from both and he knew his guardians were asleep. He hurried back to his tent where he placed socks and shoes on his feet and a cloak over his shoulders, Ron following suit. Harry grabbed an old bag he found in the house as well, slung it over his shoulder and the two softly went back into the house so they could walk out the front door. The boys set off into the woods and minutes into it began keeping their eyes open for signs of the De Bout house which was a bit difficult due to the midnight black sky and trees.

They had no luck after walked around for almost a half hour. A great gust of wind blew causing Harry to shiver violently and pull his cloak closer.

"Come on Harry, let's go back. This is pointless, I haven't seen anything and it's getting cold," Ron complained.

"I know but- well we're almost there," Harry argued looking at the dead trees.

"How do you know? You've never been there," Ron pointed out irritably.

"Wait! Did you hear that? Sorry maybe I'm hearing things…Hey look, the river"- Harry pointed out as the sound of running water was heard. "The house is near."

Ron sighed heavily but followed Harry. Twice Harry could've sworn he saw someone else standing by the trees. He guessed Ron saw something too because he has grown real quiet, looked more alert and was walking closer to him. Finally, about an hour later Harry decided to head back home. Ron was more than wiling; he was tired and cold and felt as if someone was watching him.

"Sorry, this was a pointless trip," Harry said.

"Don't worry, we can come out tomorrow and find something there; it'll be daytime so it'll be easier to spot anything," Ron assured his friend.

"Well, look at it this way- it wasn't a total lost. I don't want to freak you out but I know I saw something that wasn't right," Harry said darkly.

Ron gasped. "Me too! I swore I saw a figure by the river!"

"Really? I saw something twice in the trees. It really feels depressing here," Harry added frowning at the taller boy.

Ron nodded vigorously. "Yeah and we haven't even spotted the place yet. Who knows what it will be like when we _do_ spot it."

"Wicked I'd say," Harry said smiling half way as they headed back to Number Thirty-One.

The two walked a bit more until they reached the clearing where someone was apparently waiting for them there.

"Well, nice of you to finally show up," spoke Sirius, arms folded over his chest.

Harry's insides turned cold as if a very unpleasant experience was about to take place.

_To old readers, you will have seen I combined a couple chapters here and will do so again after this. It's difficult to find the place to do such moves but it's better than long chapters that simply don't need to belong. And even though I still support Ron/Hermione, this is still a Harry/Hermione story._

_Magical love: Rose, June 16, 2013_


	15. Do it for Harry's Sake

**DO IT FOR HARRY'S SAKE**

Harry looked at his feet in shame. He was busted, for the first time in a very long time he knew he deserved whatever punishment was about to be enforced. The Dursleys' reasons were cruel and horrible but this time he knew he had done something very stupid.

"Let's go inside, you are in trouble, that's for sure," growled Sirius and he took Harry by the scruff of his cloak and held on as he dragged him into the house.

Remus appeared by the front of the house a moment later. His eyes went wide as he saw the two boys.

"They showed up did they? I just came from the woods." He saw the anger in Sirius' eye and the look of gloom on Harry's. He turned to Ron. "I'm sorry Ron but I feel it's best you floo back home."

Harry wanted to protest but he knew it was a bit of a given to make Ron go back home. Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look and after gathering his things flooed back to the Burrow. Sirius was walking up and down the wood floors of the sitting room, rubbing his temples. Harry stood by the sofa and Remus by the banister. Harry was afraid he pushed Sirius into such an angry state that he might hit him. He knew he was being ridiculous but still, he knew that everyone had their breaking point before they acted harshly about it; maybe what he and Ron had done pushed Sirius to his breaking point. Harry didn't know what to think so he looked at his trainers, growing more and more nervous at what Sirius would do and say when he finally decided to stop pacing the floor.

Harry was, when Remus looked at him, still looking down. He was practically shaking. Remus sensed how fearful the teenager was so he went over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay Harry," he whispered. "You need to calm down."

Sirius stopped pacing and saw his friend with his hand on his godson. Sirius growled. "What the hell are you doing Moony? Harry doesn't need coddling right now- he's in very deep trouble!" he said harshly. "He has to tell me why the bloody hell he was wandering out in the middle of the night! Risking his life! D'you know who could've been hiding in the woods Harry? Do you? Answer me!" He yelled at Harry's now terrified face.

Harry backed from Sirius and Remus and tried to muster himself. He didn't know what to say, what to do, the only other time he felt nervous like this was when he was facing his uncle and he knew it was best to not say some smart-ass remark or he'd get slapped. It was best to keep his lips sealed.

"Well? Why did you do it Harry? What the hell were you thinking? It is the middle of the night and you go out to a haunted and dangerous part of the woods with Ron without thinking of the consequences! Why did you do it?" Sirius repeated.

Harry gulped and looked down again, trying to not show his furious godfather how terrified he was. Before he knew it Sirius rushed to him and took a hold of his arms and held onto them with a strong grip. Harry winced.

"Sirius," Remus spoke in a warning tone.

"I have it Moony. He's my responsibility, let me handle it," Sirius said offhand.

"You know you don't want to harm him"-

"Will you shut it for once Moony? I'm sick of you thinking I can't take care of my own goddamn godson!" His grip on Harry's arms tightened causing him to gasp in pain.

"What you did Harry was very, very stupid. I am _very_ disappointed in you. We live in the middle of a forest not seen on maps. Sure we have protective forces but they don't extend to the forest behind us. Anyone could be out there!"

"I'm- I'm sorry, I am," Harry stuttered.

Sirius placed a strong hand on Harry's chin and lifted it up to see great green eyes looking at him fearfully, tears being held inside them.

"Explain yourself _now_."

"I-I- I-," Harry stuttered.

The look on Sirius' face meant he did not want to waste any more time waiting for his stupid response.

Harry's breath quickened. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sirius! Please, please don't hit me!"

Remus stepped forward between the two and shoved Sirius off of Harry.

"Go to your room, I'll be there shortly," he said curtly to Harry and the boy scampered off in fright.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Remus? I'm not through with Harry yet!" Sirius' eyes were wide.

Remus rounded on his friend. "Let go of that big head of yours and open your eyes- you're terrifying Harry! Did you forget what he just went through in June? Yelling at him and grabbing him is _not_ the way to deal with this."

"He"-

"He is afraid right now and probably thinks you're going to hit him. You are going to calm down and speak to him in a _calm_ manner. Otherwise I'll handle everything myself," Remus said roughly.

Sirius' eyes flashed dangerously but he knew Remus would not let him up until his breath had smoothed out. It took ten minutes before he felt more at ease. Remus raised a brow before they both went upstairs to Harry's bedroom. When they opened the door they saw him on his bed sitting up, eyes wide. He jumped when they stepped in.

"We are going to talk about what you did Harry. All of us are to not explode in anger, understood?" he glared at Sirius who gave a short nod. He looked at Harry. "Why did you run off into the woods Harry?"

Harry gulped, fear still in his eyes. "For a bit of- of adventure, ya know? I know it was stupid and I'm really sorry…"

"Do you know why it was such a stupid thing?" Sirius demanded.

Harry was playing with his hands. "It's dangerous. The- the house is protected but- but not the woods behind it."

"Why did you go against our word? We told you it was not a place to see. And you took Ron with you. Something could have happened to either or both of you. I can't believe you would do something like that Harry," Remus stressed.

Harry frowned as he looked at his hands. "I know and I feel really dumb, I wish I hadn't done it. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd, you know, care this much."

Sirius' eyes went wide at this and since he had found Harry, he looked something other than angry. "What? Why would we not?"

Harry shrugged. "Just didn't think you would… not this much."

Sirius shook his head and touched the boy's shoulder where he flinched. "Harry, we care a lot about you, both Moony and I. We didn't want something dangerous to happen to you, that's why we're so upset. We'd never forgive ourselves if something did. Harry look at me." Slowly he did. "I'm telling the truth. We told you before everything you've grown to know living with those bastards is gone. You live in a house with two people who care about you very much. We'd do anything for you. We don't want anything horrible to happen to you. It will take getting used to but you're allowed to live like a cared-for and happy kid now. You deserve it. We were very worried when we didn't see you or Ron in your tent…"

Harry's eyes were stinging. He was right, he wasn't used to such words and it was hard to accept them.

"But I did something unforgiveable. I wasn't thinking, surely you- you want to- to"-

"I will _never_ hit you, ever. If anyone ever lays a finger on you, you will report it to me. Understood?" Sirius locked eyes with the boy.

"Y-yes."

"Unless you get Hermione or some other girl pregnant before you graduate seventh year, I will never harm you with my hand," he pledged.

Harry had to grin. "Okay."

Sirius raised a brow. "You haven't gotten her pregnant, have you?"

"What? Of course not! I'm fifteen! And why her?" Harry felt his cheeks turn pink.

Sirius grinned. " What's with the blushing eh?"

"Nothing, you're being an idiot," Harry mumbled.

Sirius shared a smile with Remus. "Do you have feelings towards a certain friend of yours?"

"No! Damn, just ground me or something already so I can sleep."

"So you don't have anything towards Hermione Granger?"

Harry grew scarlet and Sirius poked him playfully saying, "Aww, you do. Well isn't that cute? My godson's first crush."

Harry growled. "Fine-I _have_ started to have feelings towards Hermione. I'm not going to say when but the past weekend was one of the best I had. We had a great time together. I- I even kissed her," Harry fumbled.

To say Sirius and Remus were surprised was an understatement.

"How did she react?" Remus asked carefully.

"She admitted she likes me too." He sighed, might as well confess the rest. "We- we want to start going out. See what happens, you know? It feels right."

Remus and Sirius smiled.

"Good for you kid, we're happy and hope it works out," Sirius winked.

Remus yawned. "Enough talk. We'll think of your punishment in the morning. It's way late now."

Harry was thankful for that and not long after his guardians left the room, he finally fell asleep.

The morning soon crept up and Harry was awoken by a certain kitten lying on his face. He yelped and Weinki scurried off frightened. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses on his face before retrieving his kitten that was now huddled under his sheets.

"You know you're gonna have to stop sleeping on my face right? I don't know what joy you get from it but after this scratch on my cheek I am not too keen on having you on it again, you hear?" he asked firmly, holding Wronski Feint to his face so they were nose to nose. Wronski Feint just stared at the boy and Harry could no longer keep a straight face so he smiled and shook his head in amusement then held him to his side and walked downstairs.

When Harry reached the kitchen Remus was already sitting at the small breakfast nook sipping coffee. Harry scooped some wet cat food in the kitten dish and fed the kitten on the table. The teenager then poured himself corn flakes and dashed a generous amount of sugar onto it before filling it to the brim with milk and began to eat. Remus frowned from over the top of his teacup at Harry.

"You would think someone who is about to have some pretty major work done on their teeth next week would cut down on sugar," spoke Remus matter-of-factly, not looking at Harry as he stared into the Daily Prophet.

"I'm going to brush real good after," Harry said as his defense.

Sirius sat down with a plate loaded with scrambled eggs, sausage, and crumpets and began to dig in. A few minutes passed before he said fairly, "We thought of your punishment Harry."

Harry looked up from his flakes and asked, "Oh? And what's that?" he asked trying to sound as casual as could be.

"Moony and I have decided no TV for a week."

Harry opened his mouth to protest. "But- but that's not even fair! I don't have much left of summer and I can't watch TV at school, I need to watch as much of it as I can before I go back to school! I only just found out what shows I've been missing!"

Sirius bit his lip. "I'm sorry Harry but I don't want to give into those bright eyes of yours. The punishment stays."

Harry frowned and began to angrily chew his cereal.

"Also, you can't visit the Weasleys the rest of the summer," Sirius continued.

"What? But I haven't gone over yet, I always go over during summer!"

"You can go to the Burrow for Christmas but for now, you stay home. You will also be doing minor chores around the house. There, that's your punishment," Sirius concluded.

Harry looked even angrier as he finished up his milk and potions, took Weinki and slammed his door behind him.

"I wasn't too harsh with him, was I?" Sirius asked worriedly to Remus.

"No you weren't," Remus reassured him. "He has to know who's in charge and even if he's fifteen he still needs to listen to the adults. He is still a child and we are responsible for him and when we set punishments he has to oblige to them. He's simply not too use to rationale punishments. He'll be fine," Remus reassured him.

Sirius bit his lip. "But I'm sure he hates me now. So he ran out in the middle of the night, we all did when we were teens."

"Circumstances change," Remus said bitterly. "Don't you go soft on him, he needs to know who's in charge. We're legal parents now, we need to act like it."

"He's had such a tough summer Moony…"

Remus have Sirius a hard look. "Yes, he has had a difficult time this summer but he has to know he can't get away with things here without being properly punished for it."

"I know but I still feel bad, he's had two things taken away from him and he has to do chores. Can't we just let one of them slide, just this once?" Sirius asked smiling innocently like a five-year-old.

Remus rubbed his chin thinking. He sighed a minute later. "Okay, but only this one time. Have him decide if you want to. It might be a difficult choice but at least he gets one."

Sirius grinned and after breakfast he went upstairs and knocked on Harry's door. Harry opened it. "Oh, what do you want?" he asked tonelessly.

"Harry, you do know you're fifteen right?"

Harry looked up. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that since you're fifteen I think it's time you stop running to your room to pout," he said smiling slightly.

"I wasn't pouting. I just happened to go to my room for no reason after you told me my punishments."

"Same thing. Right, well, I came here to negotiate with you," he said carefully.

"Negotiate? Negotiate what?" Harry asked.

"Well, your punishment. I talked it over with Moony and we both agreed that we can lift one of the three punishments we gave you. Which one do you want lifted? Choose carefully now…"

Harry bit his lip; this was not an easy choice. He first went with seeing the Weasleys, only to have a short fire-chat with Mr. Weasley who told him Ron was not allowed to see him until school as part of his punishment for last night. So Harry had the TV ban lifted; he had no problem with doing chores really.

On the 23rd of August Harry went to Diagon Alley to spend his birthday gift cards. He bought a great selection of books at Flourish and Blott's including a great fiction book about a young Auror struggling to make it in the world called: Darrvis' Desire, a great information book on dark objects called: Dark Arts Artifacts- 1995 Edition, a great information book on Quidditch called: The History of the Kestrels, All You Need to Know, and another book called: The Secret War of Fiona which Harry found out was one of his mother's all-time favorite novels. Harry read the information on the book jacket and was mesmerized by it, it sounded interesting and suspenseful.

"You like the same type of novels your mother did Harry," Remus commented as he watched the boy choose this last book.

"What? She wasn't into Quidditch and Dark Arts was she?"

"Oh no. I said novels, not information books. She liked adventure and suspense mixed in with some very well written romance."

"I don't like romance," Harry commented, now very interested in his hands.

"Well I do recall a certain black-haired, green-eyed boy looking at the Heart's Desire series if I'm very much mistaken," Remus said in an almost sing-song like voice.

Harry glared but a pink flush formed on his cheek as he said this. After a trip to the bookshop it was time to head to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry was over-whelmed with all the merchandise and had no idea where he wanted to go first. In the end, he bought a broom stand for his Firebolt and if he was ever extremely bored one day, a magical white board that you drew your own plays and games on and could demonstrate everything once you were done.

Harry spent the 24th doing chores around the house. He tried to not look too moody as he dusted all the rooms, cleaned all the windows (on the inside, Sirius wasn't cruel enough to let him sweat in the hot summer sun to do the outside like the Dursleys would) and mopped the floors spotless which was hard to do as Weinki loved to come unexpectedly and attack the mop.

The 26th was Harry's check-in appointment with Hr. Delmhar to see how he was doing before he went off to school. By 2 PM he flooed with his guardians to St. Mungo's which was currently in chaos. Apparently there had been an accident at a small herbologist's shop and eleven people were injured by either the fire or the plants that had attacked in the panic.

The three sat in the waiting area of the floor of Magical Bugs at the Examination ward. It certainly was less-crowded but it was noisier. Harry found it hard to concentrate on the latest issue of Quidditch Views when there was a woman sitting next to him whom did not do anything to stop her daughter running back and forth in front of him, lastly stopping to stare at his scar.

"Ohh! Momma! Look! It's Harry Potter!" she squealed pointing. Harry snarled and held the magazine up to his face to hide it. A little after 2:30 Helena Delmhar stepped out and called Harry in.

"Glad to see you again finally," Sirius was telling her with a smile.

"Thanks, you too," she tried not to blush. "Well, follow me you three…" and she led them down to an exam room. "How are you doing Harry dear?" she asked him as they stepped inside.

"Pretty good. I'm sure I gained enough weight the past month."

"Good, good."

Helena waved her wand so a tray on wheels speed foreword and she waved it again and tools gathered upon it. She opened up the folder she was holding, got a Self-Inking-Quill out and went on beginning Harry's latest medical file. "Well now dear, let's stand by the wall here so I can measure you- good; let's see if you grew anymore since I last saw you."

"_Pff_, yeah right," Harry said but stood still as a tape measure magicked itself next to him to record his height that he was disappointed to see was still 5' 6". He took his shoes off next so she could weigh him. They were all happy to see he was now 96 lbs. Harry thought he had gained more so wasn't too thrilled with the number.

Helena wrote something down. "Well, you gained more but you still need to gain even more. I think I should send an owl to Poppy, I need you to gain weight Harry and she should monitor you when you return to school."

Harry frowned. "Really? How much should I weigh?"

"Taking in your height and age I would be thrilled if we can get you to 110 lbs. but I know that may take awhile. But I don't want you to stuff yourself with food. It will be a steady process but I'm sure we can make it happen by the time the year ends."

Harry decided to try and forget about how skinny he still was and looked at the Healer.

"All right Harry, sit down on the table for me so I can check you out." She cast a few spells to check his insides and to see if all his bones and muscles were intact before pushing the little cart over which sported the Muggle tools to her. She checked his blood pressure, pulse, heart and lungs then moved over to check his ears. Next she asked Harry to open his mouth. He did and she took a peak around, muttering a spell that showed her how the very back of his throat looked before she looked around at his tongue, gums, inside of his cheeks and teeth. This she frowned at.

"What is it?" asked Sirius trying to not sound too panicked.

"Oh, nothing Mr. Black I just…Harry, you have something gleaming in this tooth right here, is it a filling?" Helena asked moving her wand from his face.

"Oh, yeah, I finally went to the dentist not too long ago!" Harry said with a smile. "My good friend Hermione's mum and dad are dentists and her mum checked me out and everything and took care of one of my cavities. I actually have to see her dad in a few days for a root canal though."

Helena smiled. "I'm so happy for you Harry. I'm sure you're happy about this aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I still have other work that needs to be done even after the root canal so that will blow. But I want to feel _normal_ for once…" he stressed.

Helena smiled. "Poor dear. But it will be worth it in the end." She looked at the file in her hand. "I did a lot of research over the past few weeks and have come up with all the illnesses I think it best to immunize Harry against. There are six more, two Muggle illnesses and four wizard."

Harry's lips twitched in disgust. "Really? Do I really benefit from getting injections?"

"Yes you do," Helena explained. "There are a lot of foul-tasting potions out there. Would you rather have an annoying sick after-taste all day or a minor pin-prick all day? If someone asks if there are alternatives to a potion and we tell them about injections then they usually go for those instead. It's becoming more mainstream in the hospital although there are plenty of wizards who have yet to reap its benefits. We're wizards, the majority come from at least one pure-blood family member thus don't want to mess with Muggle methods. And you Harry, being half-blood means you aren't immune to Muggle illnesses. There are several things teenagers catch that could be prevented with an injection."

Harry sighed. "Well the obvious choice would be to have the injections."

"So which injections will he have to receive today?" Remus asked now looking curious.

"A Contagious Coughing and a new one- his first dose of AMR or Accidental Magical Release. Children of every age let out magic unexpectedly time to time and it can get very dangerous for a teenager sometimes because their magic interferes with their hormones and anger which causes them destruction unexpectedly."

"Yeah, I've been known to do that time to time," Harry mentioned looking embarrassed slightly, thinking of when he caused Aunt Marge to blow up two years ago.

"The medicine in the AMR injection goes straight to the veins and magical core and suppresses it for an entire year. Magical outbursts are pretty much nonexistent. It doesn't interfere with ones magical abilities or power though and Harry here will be able to perform as he always does in school," Helena told the tree of them.

Harry was interested in this; he always hated how things seemed to blow up whenever he was under immense stress.

Helena gave a grim smile. "Okay then young man, I better start up. Before the injections I will need to take another blood sample okay?"

Harry watched as she took out the same simple needle like last time from the little box. She found a vein in his arm and stuck him with the tip, only to take out out a second later.

"I'm sorry Harry dear, your vein collapsed on me. Let me try again…"

Harry winced as she stuck him twice more before finding a vein that stayed put long enough for her to draw her two vials.

"You wouldn't know if you're prone to your veins collapsing, would you?" Helena asked as she sent the vials to the lab with a wave of her wand.

"I wouldn't know but I suppose I am," Harry stated.

A minute later Harry nervously watched the Healer pull out a long needle to the light to better measure how much to fill the syringe then turn back to him, gripping his arm. He hissed when he felt the needle hit his shoulder. The Accidental Magical Release injection was worse- the medicine burned as it flowed into his bloodstream and the needle stayed in his arm for twenty painful seconds.

When all was said and done Helena had a new health plan for Harry. He was to be put on a new nutrient potion as well as a calcium supplement potion since his bones were not strong enough and he admitted to not drinking much milk besides cereal milk. It was to be taken before breakfast every morning and once a week was to go to Madam Pomfrey to be given a strong body replenishing potion to help better speed along the process of getting him a healthy body.

Helena looked up from her instructions. "You should start fitting in some exercise Harry; it goes hand-in-hand with eating three square meals so you can feel fit. Maybe run or jog in your free time? At school it shouldn't be a problem as you climb stairs to get to where you need to go every day. Try to eat as much as you can during meals. It's okay to splurge on sweets now and again but try to stick to healthier fare, okay?"

Harry nodded, knowing this would be difficult. How could one eat healthy when there were so many temptations at Hogwarts and their best friend's mother loved to cook and bake?

Helena looked to Harry. "Here's where you get to have a choice Harry: would you rather take your potions during breakfast or see Madam Pomfrey each morning?"

Harry bit his lip; at breakfast meant stares and questions from his fellow peers. At least he could wake early each morning and see the matron before anyone else woke and be at breakfast by the time everyone else was. He chose the latter.

Helena nodded. "I also think it would be best if Poppy takes a small blood sample from you once a month and send me the results until I am satisfied with your overall health. Is that okay?"

Harry frowned. "I'd rather not. You make it sound like I'm really ill or something."

"I just want to make sure you are on the right track to getting the body you want. I know how important it is to teenagers."

Harry sighed but nodded; he was rather sick of being sickly thin. Sick of his friends worrying about him. He'd like to look in the mirror and be happy about his self-image. Maybe even see some muscle tone.

Helena gave Sirius and Remus a copy of the new instructions before they went back home, hoping the added information would soon be worth it.

_Medical business is what I do best, or what I'm known for at least in my Harry Potter and South Park stories. Just a heads up. Stay tuned for more revisions in the next chapters…_

_Magical love: Rose, June 18, 2013_


	16. A Little bit of Rest

**A LITTLE BIT OF REST**

_Revised: June, 19__th__, 2013_

Harry spent the remainder of the afternoon asleep in his bed, completely wiped out. This summer started out bad and would end bad. He was confined to doing chores around the house, had to get a root canal and just got back from St. Mungo's, body aching. As much as he'd miss Number 31 Owl Post Lane, he really wanted to go back to school, that way he'd have something to do. Before he knew it, he was woken up by Sirius' face bending over him.

"Nnnn, Sir'us, what is it?" he mumbled screwing up his face.

"It's dinner time Harry. You've been asleep forever. Didn't realize you felt that drained kiddo," Sirius noted.

"Well I did. All the needles and everything, overwhelming after a while ya know?" Harry said rubbing his eyes.

Sirius nodded and helped Harry sit up and put his glasses on for him. "I'm sorry kiddo but you gotta eat up, there's an urgent meeting afterwards so we have to hurry okay?"

"Meeting? Really? About what?" Harry asked as he slowly made his way downstairs after his godfather. Sirius stopped on the step and turned around to face his godson.

"I don't think you need to know everything we discuss Harry. We already told you plenty before hand," he said wearily.

"You 've hardly told me anything. What are you discussing tonight? And why is it here and not at Headquarters?" Harry insisted.

Sirius said nothing as the two made their way into the dining room and sat down.

"So? Why is it urgent?" Harry asked again.

Remus gave Sirius a significant look as he placed lettuce on a plate for Harry's salad.

"Well, I suppose we can tell you a tiny bit," Sirius muttered. "Only a small select number of Order members are arriving tonight. The meeting won't be long but we have matters to discuss."

Harry nodded, intrigued. "What are you discussing?"

Remus shared a look with Sirius before answering, "Well, Dumbledore just has suspicions about…some things is all," he said carefully, handing Harry a bottle of Thousand Island dressing.

Harry raised a brow. "Well? What is he suspicious about?"

"Just a few things," Remus repeated. "Don't worry; you'll know what we're talking about soon enough Harry. We might even tell you tonight if it's deemed okay."

Harry seemed to take this as a good enough answer and began to try and feed himself. It soon became apparent that he could hardly fork his food, let alone pour any dressing on his salad due to his aching arms. Remus spotted this problem and raised his wand at Harry's food and said, "_Apprenti Lorrulit_!" and Harry's utensils began to feed him. After placing an extra long bendy straw in his goblet, Remus returned to his plate.

Harry blushed, thinking he could feed himself if he tried hard enough, but he knew his guardians wouldn't let him so he allowed his fork to spear his salad and feed him his spaghetti. He was feeling particularly drowsy during dessert that as his spoon fed him ice cream he fell asleep with his head on the table. Remus was just about to wake him up when the living room fire flared up and out stepped a familiar man in black with slick oily hair.

"Evening Severus," Remus greeted a little stiffly. Snape merely nodded and Sirius glared.

"Are the others coming?" Sirius asked curtly.

"Indeed. I believe the headmaster and Minerva are coming any second," he said with his silky voice.

Just then the fire flared again and out stepped Dumbledore and McGonagall. A second later Mrs. Weasley came followed by Mr. Weasley, Bill, and bringing up the rear, Mad-Eye Moody.

"Can we get this over with?" the ex-Auror growled.

Dumbledore nodded and the eight of them got comfortable in the sitting room, Molly asking if she could put away a few baked goods she had made for the small family. She just finished up placing a plate of biscuits and two loafs of banana bread on the kitchen counter when she let out a gasp. Harry was still asleep with his head on the dining room table.

Molly hurried back saying softly, "Remus dear, do you know Harry is sitting at the dining table?"

Remus gasped. "I completely forgot. We were just finishing up dinner, poor thing is worn-out. He just got back from a check-up today at St. Mungo's and it wasn't too fun on his part," he said as he got to his feet, Snape rolling his eyes.

"I'll take him up dear," smiled Mrs. Weasley.

"Would you? Thank-you Molly," Remus smiled.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and Remus sat back down. Mrs. Weasley shook Harry's shoulder and said softly in his ear, "Wake up Harry. Come on; let me take you to your room. Good boy," she smiled motherly as Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What time'sit?" he slurred.

"It's after eight dear. Remus told me you're feeling a bit off since you're check-up at St. Mungo's. Let me take you to your room."

Harry nodded and the two went up the stairs into Harry's bedroom. Mrs. Weasley helped Harry out of his jacket and helped him climb into bed, fluffing up his pillows, taking off his glasses, pulling his covers to his chin and lastly placing a meowing Wronski Feint near his head.

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Weasley," Harry said quietly, eyes shutting again.

"It's nothing dear. You just have a nice sleep. When you wake up you can have some butter biscuits that I made or banana bread."

Harry smiled. "Butter biscuits and banana bread? Sounds good…"

She smiled and placed a motherly kiss on his forehead and quietly crept out. Harry snoozed undisturbed for some time while the Order of the Phoenix discussed business downstairs. An hour passed and Harry woke up. He rubbed his eyes then reached over and placed his glasses on and slowly sat up and looked around. He guessed the Order were still talking for he saw the hallway light was still on upstairs through the crack from his door.

_Everyone must still be talking_, he thought then a thought popped into his head. _Hey, I have the second story to myself. I could do some exploring. I haven't even gotten close to being halfway done with the attic…._well, it was one way to pass the time and not think too much of the meeting downstairs. Harry shut his door behind him and quietly walked down the hall and turned left and stopped at the end of the small hallway and looked up; the hide-away door to the attic was above him but had no cord, instead there was nothing to grasp to trick others into thinking there was no way of getting to it at all.

"Ill-fetched chamber," Harry spoke up to the door and backed away. Slowly, a ladder descended from the door and Harry took one glance over his shoulder and climbed up into the attic. It was pitch black inside. He raced back down the ladder to light a lantern and returned a minute later. If he couldn't do any exploring near the remains of the De Bout house he could do just as much in the attic of his own home. Where to start? He walked over to the far end of the attic, lantern in hand, walking towards something hidden under a sheet. He bit his lip. He had no idea what was under it, so very slowly he set his lantern down and moved a shaky hand to the sheet, grasped it and pulled. He immediately went into a sneezing fit as dust clouded around him. After hurriedly cleaning his glasses on his shirt he went to see what was being hidden. He gasped- it was broomsticks!

"Oh wow, are you serious? How could anyone leave those behind? Oh wow, a Silver Arrow!" Harry cried, looking at the side of an old broom closest to him. "A Twigger 90? Nice. A Comet 140? Oh wow, this must be worth galleons! Wow, this is so cool…" Harry spent a good part admiring the classic brooms before pulling them foreword near the attic door to take with him when he was done looking around. He couldn't wait to shine them up and restore them. Ron was going to flip out after Harry told him what he found in his very own attic!

Harry went back to the sight and found some boxes that boasted old Quidditch Magazines including three discontinued issues called: Broom News which was discontinued in 1969, another that was discontinued in 1977 called Nothing but Quidditch and another magazine called: What's Going on in the World of: Quidditch that was discontinued in 1980 after ten unsuccessful issues. He was eagerly reading up on Hevvermit's theory on why the Holyhead Harpies won the last post season (in 1977) when a man's voice spoke behind him.

"Should've known," said the amused voice.

Harry looked back and saw Remus in front of him, arms crossed and a smile on his face. Harry grinned back and allowed the man to pull him to his feet. "The meeting's over Harry so you can have a nightcap before going to bed."

"I've been sleeping all day Remus; I don't want to go back to bed," Harry said.

"Well, you can stay up a little longer I suppose, until you get tired. Come on, let's save exploring the house for another day." Harry nodded and followed Remus to the attic door.

"Wait!" Harry called and did a double take to gather the old brooms he found. Remus raised a brow.

"You found all those up here?" the werewolf questioned.

"Yep. Isn't it great? They're all old classic brooms. Ron is going to be beside himself," Harry said looking very excited.

"I'm sure he will be. What are you going to do with them? Restore them?"

Harry nodded as the two made their way into Harry's room so he could set the brooms aside. After making sure they were safe the two walked downstairs in time to see the other adults gathering things and getting ready to head off. Severus had already flooed off as had Dumbledore. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones who stayed behind for a little while after. A pot of tea was put on the stove and the three sliced up the banana bread. Harry grunted impatiently as he tried to get his right arm up to sip his tea but it was smarting worse than ever.

"You know you don't have to hide that you're in pain Harry," Remus spoke casually, reaching over to take a slice of bread that was in front of Harry.

Harry flushed. "I feel okay," he said shrugging.

"Please don't lie Harry okay? I don't appreciate it when I'm tied to," Remus said in the same casually voice.

Harry didn't say anything but looked into his teacup. He was frustrated that today's injections smarted worse than last time's and they also made him very sleepy. He kept his plate of banana bread on his lap so he wouldn't have to reach his arm up for it each time.

"Can I know what you discussed tonight?" Harry asked.

The adults looked at each other.

"Perhaps tomorrow morning cub, you should really get to bed," Remus said offhand.

"I'm not tired Moony, really."

"Harry, you look dead off your feet. I saw what was written on the paper your Healer gave us and the AMR injection is known to wear out a wizard for almost a day after."

"I slept enough today. What did you guys discuss?" harry asked as he gave a great yawn.

"Tomorrow Harry," Sirius nodded.

Two minutes later Harry had once again fallen asleep on the dining room table.

"He really is out of it tonight," Sirius mentioned as he took a sip of tea.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind," Mrs. Weasley flustered. "I recognized the dear was tired and sore after coming back from St. Mungo's so I slipped a little sleeping potion in his tea when he wasn't looking."

"Did you? No wonder," Remus spoke. "It's fine, thanks Molly. I'm kind of glad you did that, now we won't have to hear him insist he's not tired when he really is."

"Kid has been stubborn since he was born," Sirius noted.

Arthur glanced at Harry before speaking. "So, Dumbledore reckons You-Know-Who is trying to show Harry something?" he looked uncomfortable.

Sirius sighed. " It looks that way. He's not entirely sure that's why he didn't want the whole Order over until he knows more. Harry's not going to like it, he doesn't need to have this hanging over his shoulder as soon as term starts."

"Yes but do you have to tell him? He has enough on his mind to think about some crazy dreams You-Know-Who might be putting inside his head," Mrs. Weasley said looking disdainful.

"Harry has got to know Molly. This is his own head. He tells us he's been having strange dreams but doesn't go into detail. At least with this information he can understand it a tiny bit more. He has every right to know," Sirius said looking at her significantly.

"Still… " Molly looked unsure.

"Don't worry, we're only going to tell him what Dumbledore said was okay to tell him. We need to confirm a few things regarding his dreams tomorrow. You know Harry; he won't tell us something is wrong unless he absolutely has to."

By 10:30 the Weasleys flooed back to the Burrow. Remus looked at Harry, still at the table.

"You want to carry him up or should I?" Remus asked looking at Sirius.

"Could you? I did the whole time when we first brought him here."

Remus nodded and went over to Harry and shook his shoulder. Harry scrunched up his face but didn't wake. Remus sighed but decided to lift the teenager in his arms; he knew if he floated him up with his wand he would wake and he needed all the extra sleep he could get. With difficulty, Remus pulled his wand out of his robe when he reached Harry's bedroom and pointed it to Harry's bed saying, "_Acctriatis_!" and Harry's covers flew back allowing him to gently lay the boy onto the mattress with ease. He took Harry's glasses off as well as his socks. He knew it would be too much trouble to change Harry into pajamas so he left him in his jeans and t-shirt. He bit his lip- Harry had to brush his teeth still. He didn't want him to go a night without it for he had a dentist appointment in a few days but was sure it wouldn't make too much a difference. The werewolf pulled the covers over Harry and shut the door.

Harry awoke the next day by having a huge wet tongue lick his face, chin to eyeball.

"Oh god! That's disgusting!" Harry cried wiping his face furiously and sitting up to see a blurry black mass on his bed with a long pink thing sticking from it.

Harry glared at the black creature and put his face in his pillows determined to not have a giant dog wake him this morning. The dog would not give up and so he tugged on Harry's covers and they fell to the polished floor. Next he began to nip at Harry's feet. This got him up and he shoved the dog with all his might and he fell to the floor. Padfoot snarled and tried to get back up but Harry shoved him down again although it pained his still smarting arms. Finally Padfoot took hold of Harry's pants and tugged the teenager down with him. The two soon were on the floor wrestling.

The door opened a few minutes later to reveal Remus looking a bit angry at the play fighting on the floor. "Sirius! Will you get up? This is not the time to be acting like a git, we need to tell Harry remember?"

Harry's head shot up. "Tell me what?"

"We need to talk about something," Remus said not smiling. "Why don't you sit down? Sirius, get up, this is important."

With a raised brow Harry followed Remus' orders. Remus sat next to the teenager on his bed and stared into his eyes. "Harry, I have to ask you something. Please tell me the truth because even though I think we all know what the truth is it will feel a lot better if it comes from your own mouth."

Harry bit his lip in nerves. "Um, okay…the truth about what per se?"

Remus looked at Sirius briefly and said, "Harry, have you been having any odd dreams lately?"

Harry grinned. "Oh, don't we all? Actually last night I had a really strange one. I was playing rugby with Helena and Daniel and Hermione and Ron okay? Well it was weird because I would obviously get injured in that game, look at me. Well what was weird was we were playing with a Quaffle, not the ball they use in rugby and"-

"That's not what I meant Harry," said Remus smiling slightly.

"Then what?" Harry looked a little timid.

Remus sighed. "What I meant was, have you been having dreams about… a strange or unfamiliar place?"

"Um, a few." Harry swallowed. "But what kind of place do you think I'm dreaming of?"

"Do you walk down a dark corridor? Do you feel as if you are being pulled somewhere but don't know where?"

Harry bit his lip again. Oh yes, _those_ dreams… Walking down a dark corridor and stopping at a mystery door. Wanting to see what was past the door for a grand surprise was waiting for him beyond…

"Um, why do you ask?" Harry said evenly.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before Sirius answered, "Dumbledore believes that those dreams are being plotted into you by Voldemort Harry."

Harry looked at them in shock, and then looked at his knees. "It would make- make sense. I've had dreams like that, yeah…"

He knew his guardians were looking shocked now. It was time they knew, he couldn't go to school with this secret without telling them.

"How long have you had dreams like this Harry?" Remus asked a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry shrugged. "All summer actually."

Sirius's eyes went wide. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"They were dreams! How was I to know they had any real meaning behind them?" Harry argued.

Remus shook his head. "Harry, Dumbledore believes Voldemort is after something, something that he has wanted for a long time. Almost like a weapon."

Harry frowned more. "What do you mean? What kind of weapon?"

"Well, we don't know yet. We'll have another Order meeting at Headquarters before school starts. But Harry, you will tell us if anything happens, right? If you see something alarming when you dream?" Remus asked, concern all over his face.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I will."

Remus nodded. "Thank-you. And thank-you for telling us the truth. We will inform you of anything you need to know, we don't want you to be kept in the dark about what may be happening in your own head."

Harry shrugged. "Can't ask more than that I guess."

Remus grinned. "Now what do you say to a nice helping of pancakes?"

"I would have to say yes to that Moony," Harry said now looking a little brighter.

Remus smiled and the three of them walked down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"So, what was up with your dream you had last night kid?" smiled Sirius, jamming up his toast.

The day set itself for Harry to begin on one of his books from Flourish and Blott's called The Secret War of Fiona. He spent the rest of the morning reading it and only stopped during lunch. By then he was told he had to begin on the day's chores. He went about sweeping the floors and cleaning the fire grate. When he was done he hurried over to his new uncle who was outside.

"Remus, could I call Hermione please?" Harry asked.

Remus did not look up from the book he was reading on a chair in the garden. "If I'm mistaken, you're grounded Harry."

"I know I am but you never said not using the phone was a part of my punishment," Harry told him almost smugly.

Remus raised a brow. "Do you really need to call her Harry? What news is there that she has yet to hear since when you stayed over the weekend?" the man exasperated.

"Please Moony? There's always stuff to tell her. Do you really want me bored the rest of the summer? Can I at least keep in touch with my friends?" Harry found himself begging.

Remus sighed. "Fine, you can call Hermione, Harry. I'm sure as a brand-new couple you want to keep in touch as much as possible," grinned the man.

Harry turned pink. "Er- right."

Remus was still smiling in an amused sort of way. " But you cannot go over her place understood Harry? I just checked the fire mantel and you only did a half-arse job, plus I don't care how much you complain, I want to go over some O.W.L. material with you so you can feel prepared heading into fifth year, _plus_ I want to get started on checking your Transfiguration homework so I can let you escape a displeased McGonagall as much as possible all right?" he said eyeing the child seriously.

Harry sighed. "I know I did fine on my Transfiguration essay Moony. I don't need to go over O.W.L. info if I'm not having the exams until June, plus I know I cleaned the fireplace well enough."

"Do as I say please, Harry, thank-you," Remus spoke firmly and returned to his book.

Harry sighed. Remus just had more of a way of making him do as he said with his calm and patient voice rather than Sirius who was loud and demanding. With that in mind Harry nodded obediently and went upstairs with the phone. He dialed the number to the Granger home and waited.

"Hello?" asked the female voice on the other line.

"Oh, um, hello Emma. Is um, Hermione there?" Harry asked nervously.

"She is."

"Oh, um, can I- um- could I speak with her please?"

Emma sounded amused. "Want to talk with your new girlfriend Harry?"

Harry almost choked on the bottle of cola he nicked from the icebox on his way up. "Gi-girlfriend? What- what d'you mean?"

"I know about you and Hermione dear. She told me a few days ago."

Harry didn't know what to say. It would be pretty pointless to deny it if she already told him she knew.

He sighed. "Right."

Harry waited a minute and Hermione picked up the phone. "Harry! Hello, how are you?" she sounded excited.

"Okay enough, you?"

"Good. I hope you're not upset that my parents know about us," Hermione sounded nervous.

"It's fine, I actually was cornered into telling Sirius and Remus not long ago too."

"And?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry thought. "They're happy. They're having fun with it right now though. How did your parents take it?"

"Great, they're happy for me too. Of course after spending the weekend with you they don't think I could have found a better choice."

Harry smiled. "So what are you doing?"

"Looking over my homework for Professor Binns. You?"

"I just got finished a couple chores. What I really want to do again is read some more of a book I got from Flourish and Blott's," Harry answered, drinking more of his Pepsi.

"Oh really? A book as in a novel book?" asked Hermione amused.

"Yes a novel book," Harry said sourly. "Don't act too surprised."

The two talked for thirty more minutes until Remus told Harry he had to hang up because he wanted to go over O.W.L. subjects.

"I have to go Hermione, Remus wants to go over O.W.L. notes and stuff, how fun," he said sarcastically.

"Exciting! Don't learn too much without me!" Hermione smiled.

"Believe me, I won't. See you soon then."

Hermione chuckled and the two hung up. Harry turned round to see the table in the sitting room littered with books, papers and work.

"How much are we going over?" Harry asked in complete surprise as he took a seat.

"Oh, just a few subjects a day," Remus passed off with ease. "Today I thought we'd tackle your more difficult subjects then work our way towards your best subjects. Does that sound like a plan?" Remus asked smiling as he opened up Harry's first year Potions text.

Harry looked at him with a blank expression. Finally he said, "Fine, guess I got to grit my teeth and bare it."

"You're taking school exams Harry, you're not- Having a leg amputated or something," Remus shrugged.

The two studied for an hour and a half, much to Harry's dismay. He wanted to do several things besides this he found his mind longing: he wanted to fly, swim, read more of his book, and play with his kitten, anything but study Potions and Transfiguration. Oh, and he wanted to be with Hermione of course…

"Once again, what are the three main ingredients in a basic muscle relaxer potion?" Remus asked Harry, peering over some third year notes of Harry's.

Harry let out a deep bored sigh as he twirled a quill in his fingers. "I give up."

Remus rubbed his temples, determined to not get angry at him. They had been going over the same potion for twenty minutes now and Harry was not taking in a word of it. "Harry, we went over this not long ago, it's not hard. Think- what's a plant that helps calm a person down? It has three main leaves remember? You studied it in Herbology last year- come on, concentrate…" he encouraged him.

Harry sighed again. "I dunno- foxgrass?"

"Fox- _foxgrass_?" Remus gasped. "No, not even close. Foxgrass is used in all strengthening solutions Harry. Come on, what's a plant that helps calm one down? It's small and a ruby red color with little leaves, you just went over it when school ended last year Harry."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know okay Remus? I'm rubbish at potions and anything related to it because they contain a load of complicated ingredients and stuff. I don't know what goes into muscle relaxers."

"Try and think of Herbology then. Think of the plant. It's red and"-

"I _know_ it's red, you just described it to me a minute ago! I don't know what it is! Can we just get on with something I actually _do_ know? Come on; let's go over Dark Arts…" Harry said, fingers touching a Defense book on the table.

"This is exactly why we're going over your tougher subjects first because it'll take longer to study for," Remus said firmly.

"Can we skip Potions for now at least?"

Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly. He did not think it would be this difficult to study with Harry. "Fine. The answer to the potion question was the red, gold and green leaves of a flippersnap flower, Harry. Those are the three main ingredients to a muscle relaxer. Does that sound familiar?" he asked wearily.

Harry shook his head no. Remus rubbed his eyes again and set the Potion things aside and reached for Harry's first year Transfiguration notes. "Good luck studying with Hermione this year," he commented smiling briefly.

"Oh god she'll murder me," Harry moaned.

Remus laughed. "Let's go over some Transfiguration work. This one should be easy, it's from first year- what spell do you use when you want to turn a needle into a piece of string?"

Harry bit his lip. What the heck was it? Yeah it was from first year but he hadn't used that spell since then. "Eerr, is it er- _Filliarmus_?"

"Oh wow, we defiantly have a long rest of the summer cub," exasperated Remus running a hand in his hair.

Harry awoke in a bundle of nerves on the twenty-ninth for it was his second dentist appointment and serious work was to take place. He ate only half his porridge and didn't do much the whole day leading to his appointment. Sirius and Remus felt for the boy so they let him off chores and allowed him to do whatever he fancied, including watching TV. Harry was able to read another chapter of his story and watched his TV the rest of the afternoon until it was 3:30 and time to go. Harry didn't say anything but wrung his sweaty hands together repeatedly and allowed Sirius to steer him out of the house, onto a bus and into the dentistry. Harry kept his head down as he sat in the waiting room, Sirius squeezing his shoulder. Harry really wished he didn't, he was nervous but he wasn't a toddler.

"Come on kiddo, don't beat yourself over this. It's only going to happen once," Sirius told him.

"And another time," Harry said softly, looking at his feet still.

"Says who?"

"Emma. Remember she said I had two cavities that were pretty deep? That's why I'm getting this root canal now and she said she'll schedule another appointment during the Christmas holidays as well."

"Oh," Sirius said shortly.

"I just hope this goes by quickly. I dunno how different it will be having Hermione's dad work on me today instead of her mum."

Ten minutes passed and Daniel's assistant Jennifer walked out with a small smile. "We're ready for you now Harry dear."

Daniel was already in the room and shook hands with the boy before gesturing to the chair in the middle of the small room. Harry gingerly took a seat in it and leaned back and took a deep breath and allowed Daniel to finish up cleaning his teeth from last appointment. He was done half an hour later, stating that there was a tiny bit more build up from the first visit. Apparently his wife had told him everything she found when she examined Harry.

"Hmm, it doesn't appear as if you've been brushing in the back for too long," said Daniel with a cheeky smile.

"I've been trying. I just need to get in the habit."

"It is a learning process, I know. But my Christmas holiday it better look better okay?"

Harry nodded.

"That's all I ask for," Daniel said with a swift smile. His assistant came forward a minute later and they began to get things ready for the root canal.

Harry looked to Mr. Granger and had to ask, "Will it hurt? How much will it hurt?"

Daniel frowned. "It shouldn't be too bad son. Perhaps slight discomfort but painful? No. If you do in fact begin to feel any pain you just tap my arm and I'll make sure you're comfortable before beginning again. How is that?"

Harry nodded, swallowing.

Once the man had a mask over his face he began lowering down the chair again and Jennifer adjusted the light above for a better view. Harry opened his mouth the first time asked but was tense and gripped the chair the whole time. The procedure wasn't painful but it was uncomfortable. Since this had only been Harry's second time in the chair it was difficult to leave his mouth open wide enough and he still did not like his mouth being poked and prodded with tools nor the sounds of the drill or his saliva being sucked up by a hose-like tube.

The two made their way back in the waiting room where only Sirius was still sitting.

"Hey kiddo, about time, how was it?" Sirius got to his feet to greet his godson. Harry shook his head and didn't say anything (not like he could). Sirius frowned.

"Harry can't speak yet Sirius," Daniel explained. "He has to bite down on this little roll of gauze right here, see? He has to keep it there until the slight bleeding stops. I decided to fit the cap over the tooth today that way he won't have to see me or my wife again a week from now. That would explain why I kept him in the chair longer this evening."

Sirius nodded, a look of confusion on his face as he did not understand a word of what he said.

"Now Harry, I don't want you to eat anything for a while okay? After an hour at least and make sure you change the gauze often. It should stop in a half hour or so. I suppose I or my wife won't be seeing you in here again until December so I want you to make sure you try to take care of those choppers until then, okay?" the man smiled.

Harry nodded and he went back home with his godfather. He felt completely wiped when they got home and gave Remus a short wave in greeting before clambering upstairs and into bed to sleep. He was shocked when he took a glance at his alarm clock and it read 7:20.

_Wow, was I really in that chair for almost three hours? Damn, it doesn't seem that long…_With that Harry pulled off his shoes and got under his covers and took off his glasses. Wronski Feint crawled out from under Harry's bed and went to curl up by Harry's face to sleep.

Sirius had followed his godson up the stairs so he could change out of his Muggle attair- the jeans he was wearing were very uncomforatable. He went over to Harry to find he had already fallen asleep. He waved his wand at the boy's mouth and the spot he was bleeding from closed so he threw the gauze away. Satisfied, he went downstairs for a late dinner.

"Sirius, we have to go now," Remus was saying as they met at the base of the stairs.

" What is it?"

"You remember Dumbledore saying he wanted to have a meeting about Harry's possible nightmares and the secret weapon Voldemort may be after? Well he just sent the signal and the meeting is going to be held in twenty minutes. We need to go to Headquarters now."

"Damn, why now of all times?" Sirius cursed. "Harry just had dental work done, he needs to rest. I don't want to wake the poor kid just to have him fall asleep at Headquarters. Then with Kreacher lurking around… what if Tonks causes some kind of catastrophe while we're there? Harry needs his rest."

Remus sighed. "I know Sirius but we have nowhere else to bring Harry. He can't stay here; even with the protective spells I wouldn't feel safe about it. He can't go to the Burrow if Molly and Arthur are at the meeting which means all their kids are going to be at Headquarters too giving Harry even more of a disturbance…"

That's when the same idea struck their heads at the same time. "The Grangers!" they both gasped.

Remus went over to the phone and called the dentistry, hoping Daniel was still at work. Thankfully he was and had no problem taking Harry in and to make matters better, would be happy if he stayed the night. By this point there was only ten minutes left until Sirius and Remus had to leave so Daniel offered to pick up Harry himself for the office was closer to Number Thirty-One than their house was.

Sirius went to shake Harry awake. "Harry, wake up kiddo, come on, we need to get going soon."

"Uuuhh?" Harry slurred dazed.

"Harry, we need to go to Grimmauld Place in five minutes but we want to make sure you get plenty of rest so we called up Daniel and you're going to be staying with the Grangers tonight. Is that okay?" Sirius said quickly.

Harry was half asleep but he nodded. Sirius smiled and with a flick of his wand had Harry's overnight bag was packed. Daniel arrived not long after and with hasted good-byes they drove off to the Granger home, Harry dozing in and out of sleep in the passenger's seat. Next thing Harry knew he was being shaken awake from Daniel.

"Come on son, I know you feel tired and sore but you can rest quietly when we get inside. Come on, don't worry about your bag, I have it. Good," smiled Daniel reassuringly as he took Harry's overnight bag and helped him out of the car.

Harry was greeted by Emma when he walked inside with a hug and she said, "Good to see you again dear. Hermione is upstairs getting your room ready."

Harry nodded not speaking.

"I have some pain medication if you want to take it hon," smiled Emma sweetly looking a little sorry for the boy who was still in obvious discomfort. Harry shook his head no.

"Come on dear, don't be stubborn, Hermione did warn us long ago how stubborn you are. Why don't you want some pain reliever? You'll be able to sleep better you know."

Harry just shook his head no again. Emma huffed in a Mrs. Weasley-ish sort of way. "Well you're taking some tonight that's for sure."

Harry nodded and swung his bag over his shoulder and marched off upstairs. He opened the door to the guest room he stayed in when he was here last and saw Hermione stuffing pillows into pillow sheets. She smiled when she saw him come in and hastily dropped the pillows onto the bed and hugged him.

"Harry! Mum just told me- you have to stay here tonight so you can have some undisturbed rest after your root canal." She kissed his cheek. Harry smiled half way as best he could for the after effects of the injections from the procedure were beginning to hit him full force.

"You just sit tight and relax while I make you comfortable," she said brightly and shut the door before coming up to Harry again. Harry looked at her questionably.

"I'm going to make you nice and relaxed Potter, just wait. Oh! By the way, here are a pen and a pad of paper for you, you know, in case you still don't feel as if you can talk," she said going over and extracting the items from the desk and handing them to her. Harry smiled and wrote: _thanks a lot 'Mione._

Hermione looked at what he wrote and crossed her arms. "Since when am I 'Mione?"

Harry smiled and wrote: _Since now._

"So now _I_ have a nickname Potter?"

Harry nodded and wrote: _What are you going to do about it?_

Hermione smiled and said, "This!" and she attacked him with a large kiss on his lips which still felt puffy to him. " Let me make you comfortable. Do as I say and you will thank me for it later. Change into your pajamas is the first step."

Harry raised his brown but fished out his pajamas from his bag.

"You can change in front of me Harry, I won't be embarrassed, unless you don't want me to look at you," Hermione said looking mildly interested.

Harry licked his lips. He shook his head and decided as a couple it only made sense to see each other's bodies, as long as the private ones were covered-for now. With that, Harry nodded and changed. Hermione took in her boyfriend's skinny, pale body and yet still found him attractive. Harry felt Hermione's eyes on him so he finished up getting dressed quickly. He turned to see her still looking at him with interest. He glared.

"What? I find you attractive Harry despite what you think."

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I do! Your hair is nice, thick and dark and fun to mess with, your nose is so cute- the way it curves slightly, your smile is full of mischief and there's such happiness in your face when you _do_ smile. And don't get me started on your eyes, they're like sparkling jewels," Hermione said dreamily.

Harry was going scarlet; no one had ever spoken of him this way before. He was always known as the skinny kid with glasses and a thin face and a mop of hair on his head.

" You're bloody gorgeous if you ask me," Hermione continued. "Now let's get started on getting you comfortable. Hop onto the bed- good." Hermione went on after him sitting behind him. Harry looked back wondering what on earth she was about to do.

"I'm going to give you a massage Harry. Now I have to warn you, I am pretty fantastic at this sort of thing- I do it to my parents all the time so if you begin to feel dozy and loopy than I've done my job," she said proudly.

Harry looked at her then groped for his pen and paper and wrote: _I've never had a massage before 'Mione, can't wait._

"Now just relax against me, lean back a little, good, and relax. I'm going to relieve the tension and stress in your shoulders first okay?" A few seconds later Harry was in complete bliss. Her hands reached over all the tight spots in his shoulders he didn't even knew were bothering him and she went in deep with her palms and fingers making Harry feel more at ease than ever. He let out a little satisfied hum and allowed her to do her work. She went over to his neck next which Harry found a bit harder to relax at first for his neck was so ticklish.

Five minutes later the door opened and Daniel walked in. "The door was closed so I thought I'd just nip in to see if you two lovebirds were up to no good but all seems well." The man gave off a grin. "Ah, Hermione giving you one of her wonderful massages Harry?"

Harry nodded slowly, still more relaxed than he ever felt in his life. "Well make sure you don't fall victim to sleep because it's been known to happen to me on several occasions." And with a wink and wicked smile he shut the door behind him.

Hermione continued massaging Harry's shoulders, neck and back while Harry sat up with a rather dopy-looking relaxed face. He soon felt extremely tired. With all the anxiety, soreness, and pain he felt today Harry thought he deserved a good sleep. So he melted into his girlfriend's hands that were running up and down his neck and shut his eyes.

_I know, I am dragging Harry's summer out long. But getting to a normal healthy self is a process. And this wasn't a real 'filler' chapter, at least not for me. He finally returns to Hogwarts next chap!_

_Magical love, Rose_


	17. Fifth Year Dawns upon Us

FIFTH YEAR DAWNS UPON US

_Revised: June 21, 2013_

The next morning came and Harry was woken up by Hermione announcing breakfast was ready and dragging him downstairs. Emma placed a plate of hash and toast for everyone. Harry had just finished up before a phone call came in saying Harry should floo back home soon. Hermione kissed him goodbye, although he could tell she wished he could have stayed longer. He wanted to as well but knew it was important to get back.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked when Harry stepped out of the grate.

Harry shrugged. "Better, but I still feel sore and it's irritating."

"Aw, sorry to hear that."

"So, what was the meeting about?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed. "Nothing to get too excited about. We did discuss what you told us about your dreams but Dumbledore isn't sure yet what it could be. All you've seen is a long corridor?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Frankly I don't think I want to see anything else."

Sirius nodded as he took the boy's bag upstairs. "I don't blame you."

Harry sighed. "So, what are we going to do today? It's the day before the last day before I leave."

Sirius looked shocked for a second. "Oh goodness, it is isn't it? Where has time gone? This time tomorrow you'll be getting ready to pack and leave. Oh, I can't say good-bye to you Harry, not now!" Sirius wailed dramatically and pulled Harry to him roughly.

Harry grinned. "Come on, I'm not leaving you forever Sirius, I'm just going to school."

Sirius smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Your hair is getting wild again kid, I think it won't say no to another haircut today."

"It won't but I will," Harry said giving him a significant look.

Sirius smiled and winked. "I think I'll have Moony cut it today, yeah, that'll give him something to do."

"What's the point? It's just going to grow back again in a night."

"Well it might not; you told me it doesn't always do that."

Harry looked up into his godfather's handsome face. "Hey, could you tell me more on the legend of the so called 'Potter Manor'?"

"Legend? Harry, it's truth," Sirius said dramatically.

"So there really is a Manor that belongs to the Potters? So it's part mine now?"

"Not part, it is yours, all of it."

"Really? I own a manor?" Harry said smiling as he took a seat on the sofa.

Sirius was grinning too, taking a seat next to him. "Yeah, there's a manor in your name. It's around 200 years old and in London. The Muggles just see a manor they can't trust pass into. There's a sort of barrier around the gate that keeps Muggles from entering no matter what they try. Let's see here, it was built in…1740 I believe. Your great, great, great, great (and so on) grandfather built it with the help of some mates for his wife and himself. They wanted to raise a family in their own version of paradise. I've been there loads; I lived there when I was sixteen after I had had enough of my own family. Your dad's parents welcomed me with open arms."

Harry grinned, ears and eyes wide for information.

"The house has first and foremost, several house elves. The richer you are the more elves you have since most of the very wealthy allow theirs to breed. This produces extra helpers of course."

"So I have house-elves?" Harry's eyes were wide.

Sirius nodded. "The Potters always had a reputation of being kind to their house-elves and if one of them was set free on accident then they would still work for them because they knew any other job they would try for they would be treated like scum. It was your great, great grandfather who had the idea of turning one of the bedrooms into the House-Elf Room. It is a room with a giant bed for all the elves to sleep in and has an attached bathroom and furniture and everything to make the elves happy."

"I thought all house-elves were treated horribly."

"Most are. All the house-elves at the Potters wore make-shift outfits that were made from old sheets. It's better than wearing a pillowcase anyhow."

Harry nodded. "As great as it is to learn about house-elves, can you tell me more about the actual house?"

"Oh, of course. Well it has a total of eight bedrooms plus the master and seven bathrooms. There are about a dozen fireplaces and a giant kitchen. There's a game room, library, office, study, wine cellar, attic, basement. Even a little room that was used as an infirmary."

"Wow, incredible,"" Harry whispered.

"I'm not even finished yet. That's just the inside. The outside has a pool, patio, deck, three gazebos, a beautiful green lawn, tons of trees, and of course a Quidditch pitch."

"So I own it all?"

Sirius nodded. "All of it. As soon as the Potter who owns the manor by blood dies or moves out to allow the next generation to live there. As your dad sadly died and you are the next generation of the Potter family the house it yours."

Harry smiled. "So if Mum and Dad didn't die, I would be living there?"

"You would. They were just about to get ready to move in when Dumbledore told them it was best for them to go into hiding."

"Couldn't they just make the house unplottable or something?" Harry asked frowning.

Sirius had a hard look on his face. "What's the point? The little rat knew were the house was so it would be pointless trying to hide there. Dumbledore wanted to hide your parents somewhere where Voldemort would overlook."

Harry nodded thinking. It was almost crazy how different his life would've been if his whole family was alive. He would've lived in a gigantic house with a set of parents and grandparents and house-elves everywhere. He would be normal and happy and loved. He might even have had brothers and sisters. He decided to ask Sirius about this.

"Sirius, if Mum and Dad were still alive do you think I would've had any siblings?"

Sirius frowned, rubbing his chin. "I wouldn't be able to tell you kiddo. I'm sure they wanted more than one but they were so happy with you, I don't think they would have rushed into making another. It's something we'll never know sadly."

Harry frowned. "So there's no way we could move into it now huh? If Wormtail already knows where it's at."

"It is quite secretive to tell you the truth, but we wouldn't be able to get into now. The only way is by a key and unfortuantly, I do not know what ever happened to the key. Sorry Harry."

As the day wore on the subject of packing for school crossed the table. Harry paused from his snack of potato crisps.

"Why not? You do know you have to be on that train the day after tomorrow right?" Remus ventured.

"I know but I've been pretty busy lately, what with being tortured at the dentist and by Helena. And Hermione distracts me…"

"Well I think you need to get started. You own a whole lot of more than you did two months ago so it will be harder to sort through everything."

Since he really didn't know what else to do, Harry decided to start packing his trunk. He began pulling out things at random in his wardrobe, walls, under his bed, on his desk, bedside tables and off his floor. He didn't realize how much he actually owned. He looked over all his things, items he already owned and things he received as gifts or random things that he wasn't sure how he acquired. Harry made three piles: take to school, leave home, and maybe take to school.

The pile of school items consisted of his Invisibility Cloak, his photo album of his parents, the Marauder's Map, the quilt knitted by Mrs. Weasley, his new Quidditch gloves, his Firebolt, Broomstick Service kit, and copies of his nutrient and health information that he had to give Madam Pomfrey as soon as he arrived at school. He gathered a few more things and made another pile of items when before he knew it he was being called down for dinner.

As soon as he gobbled down the chicken and roast potatoes Harry went back to packing. One of the last things his hands found were the prototypes of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes given to him by Fred and George for his birthday. He thought for a second and smiled; he knew how to start his last day here with a kick-bang…

Harry awoke early the next morning with the sun hitting him in the face. He tip-toed into his guradians' rooms, Weinki clinging to his shirt as he rested on his shoulder (causing Harry to wince every-so-often when his claws dug into his flannel top) and set four noise makers on the floor. He prodded them with his wand so they would go off in an hour then made the switch to their wands and lanterns before snickering and sneaking off downstairs to start breakfast. As he was making the French toast he hoped they would not wake by the smell of food sizzling. Weinki was meowing around his ankles the whole time causing Harry to trip over the feline every time he moved to fetch something. Angry at the animal Harry scooped him up before he had a chance to take off and placed him on the counter so he could keep an eye on him.

An hour later the food was prepared. Harry added the little touches by setting the morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ on Remus' usual seat and the new edition of _Wizard Weekly_ on Sirius' daily chair, watered the flowers in the middle of the dining table and fed Weinki a mix of wet and dry cat food. He then waited anxiously in his seat to hear the baby crying noise makers and lion roars go off in Sirius' room and the fireworks and the very high pitched _eeeeeeeeee_ go off in Remus' room. He looked at the grandfather clock in the sitting room and it struck 8 o'clock. Stifling laughter, Harry heard the four separate noise makers go off at once. There were screams and cries from upstairs and the running about of two men. They looked panicked stricken and went off to find their charge. Remus dashed off downstairs and spotted the too-innocent-to-be-innocent Harry sitting, smiling pleasantly.

"Good morning Moony. Did you sleep well?" Harry asked.

"I found him Padfoot!" Remus yelled.

A second later Sirius was racing downstairs and into the dining room with a scowl on his face.

"What the bloody hell did you do Harry?" he cried.

"Oh, just wanted to wake you up is all. Why, did you not like how I woke you up?" he asked still very innocently, stroking his kitten's fur.

"No I do not like how you woke us up Harry! What was that?"

Harry gave off a cheeky grin. "Noise makers from the twins."

"How the bloody heck do you shut them off?" shouted Remus over the continuous irritating sounds.

Harry was laughing now. "You- you say _sillinarcus_!"

Nodding the two went off to wave their wands about and shut them off. When Sirius waved his wand and spoke the incantation, it turned into a rubber chicken. When Remus waved his, it turned into a long thin blue balloon that spitted as it flew out of the room down the stairs. Harry was laughing out loud now and the two angry men went to find their boy eager to know what the hell just happened.

"Where are our wands?" Sirius growled.

Harry just stifled a laugh, clearly enjoying the position they were all in at the moment.

"You better tell me where my wand is Harry or you won't be allowed to play Quidditch!"

"Ohh, so that's one day I can't play, big deal. Or do you mean Quidditch at school? Because I know you wouldn't do that to me, that's just cruel."

"Just tell us where our wands are! No time to play games," Remus said trying to sound patient.

"Well we don't really have a day planned do we? So I can tell you when I feel like it," Harry said casually.

"Tell-us-now," Sirius hissed through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay. Here are your wands," Harry said and pulled them out from under his shirt.

"Thank-you Harry," glared Sirius and together the two men went to finally turn off the noise makers. Only then did they realize that the table was set up with food.

"Did you make breakfast Harry?" Remus asked looking around in awe.

"I did. Least I could do to say thank-you for what you two have done for me this summer," Harry said casually, hoping off the chair he was sitting in to point out all he had made.

Sirius and Remus gaped at all the food: eggs, bacon, French toast with warm apples sliced neatly on top, regular toast, and lastly, goblets of orange juice. When they all got settled in shakers of powder sugar began to dust the French toast and other shakers began to dust their eggs with salt and pepper. Everything was absolutely delicious and the warm apples that topped off the French toast made it all the better. It was during this meal that he had to take his new potions. A tablespoon of a calcium supplement and as for his new nutrition potion- it was horrible. He grimaced as the awful taste of cough syrup hit his tongue and greedily gulped down his juice after. Just when they were cleaning up the table the fire roared and Nymphadora Tonks stumbled out of it with a smile on her face, placing a strand of violet hair behind her ear.

"Wotcher Harry, how are you kid?" she asked as she ruffled his hair.

Harry smiled back. "Good. You?"

Tonks looked around the dining table. "Wow, someone cooked up a feast," she said sounding impressed.

"Oh yes, Harry cooked us up breakfast. There are still leftovers if you want any," smiled Remus as he sent the dirty plates souring into the sink to be washed.

"Oh really? What was it?"

"French toast with apples," answered Harry.

Tonks looked down at the boy with a frown. "Your hair is out a whack again kid, I think I should cut it for you- right before school, that'll impress the ladies I'm sure," she finished with a wink.

Harry turned crimson. "I don't want to impress anyone," Harry said in a rush. _Well, Hermione, but she's not an 'anyone', she's something special._

"Yeah, great idea Tonks, I've been bugging to the squirt about it for a while now," Sirius spoke coming from the kitchen to greet her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Remus asked looking a bit taken aback.

"What? I can't say hello to my other family? My honorary nephew?" she asked smiling in Harry's direction.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not your nephew Tonks," he exasperated.

"All right, cousin? Brother maybe? What suits you?"

Harry smiled. "Nephew I guess."

The young woman nodded. "Well go bathe nephew, I want your hair clean when I trim it," she ordered pointing upstairs.

"What? Now?"

Tonks beamed and nodded.

Harry spent as long as he possibly could in the large bathtub making his skin extra wrinkly and hot. He hadn't been around Tonks much but the few times he had seen her, she was a walking disaster. Her coming at him with sears in her hands…He sighed after taking one last look at his long hair before towel-drying it and walked downstairs barefoot in what he called his 'outside' jeans (for they were the dirtiest he owned because he wore them if he was flying and with the Weasleys) and a blue shirt.

Tonks turned around from talking to Remus when she heard him walk into the dining room. "Hello Harry, ready for your haircut?" she asked, flashing a pair of sharp silver scissors in the air.

Harry eyed the scissors as if they were a large needle then looked at her excited face. He sighed. "I don't have a choice do I?"

She shook her head and took out a chair from the dining room and gestured to Harry to go into the foyer. She was just about to set the chair down before she tripped over her shoes. Harry laughed.

"Always on your feet aren't you? You know what, I don't really feel safe that you're going to be the one cutting my hair; you might snip off my ear on accident."

"Be quiet Harry and sit down- good," Tonks said roughly.

Tonks wrapped a towel around his shoulders and examined his hair for a bit, deciding how best to get started. Satisfied with what she was going to do finally, she took out a water bottle and began spraying his hair with cold water. Harry hunched his shoulders when he felt the water hit the back of his neck and run down the back of his head. She then began to snip away all the long strands. Harry sighed and began to wish he bought a magazine or something to pass the time. He settled on teasing Wronski Feint who was sitting in front of him and staring at him. Harry moved his foot back and forth as if it were a toy, wiggling his toes. It finally caught the kitten's interest and he began to chase after Harry's foot although the teen regretted this little game very soon after Weinki had succeeded in giving him a nice long scratch under his little toe. Harry sat looking sour the rest of the time.

After what seemed like an hour to him, Harry was finally free to get out of the chair although he couldn't help but feel just a bit different, almost as if his head were lighter. He turned round to see Tonks. She had her arms crossed with one hand holding the scissors to her face looking almost sorry.

Harry frowned. "Did you do something to me Tonks?" He asked sounding scandalized.

"Well, not really no," she said biting her lip.

Harry frowned into her guilty looking face. "My head feels colder than usual. Have you done something? Why does my head feel so cold and drafty?"

"Well, um, you see Harry, I" - but she was cut off when Sirius who was walking casually into the foyer munching a green apple holding a paper to his face stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Harry.

"Wow Harry, nice hair. I'm surprised you allowed Tonks to cut it that short," he commented.

"What? What did she do?" Harry cried angrily and raised both hands up to feel his hair- if there was any. It felt very short- shorter than what he ever wanted.

"I'm sorry Harry- I kind of got carried away," Tonks explained. "I cut too short of a strand of hair right here see? I didn't want to make you look like an idiot so I just cut the rest of your hair the same length."

Harry decided to get the worst over with so he hurried off into the downstairs bathroom. He took a deep breath and looked into the mirror and yelled. His hair was shorter than it had been in his whole life- as short as it was when Aunt Petunia cut it when he was seven. It was so short he could've sworn it was possible to style it for once. He smiled a bit at that thought but shook his head two seconds later. No, this was not right! He did not want to walk around with hair this short, even if he could do something with it for once. Everyone would point and laugh.

_Hermione, oh my god, she is going to think I look absolutely ridiculous! _Oh, Tonks was going to get it, he didn't know how but she was going to get it.

Harry marched out of the bathroom and glared at the woman who had messed up his hair. "Look at what you did to me! I look stupid! What do you think Her- I mean, all the girls at school are going to think when they see me? Who wants a bloke with hair this stupid looking?"

"You could always grow it back Harry, by your magic," offered Sirius trying not to laugh.

Harry glared again. "I haven't been able to grow my hair out by my magic for a while. I used to when I was younger but now…"

Harry spent the next several hours trying to get his hair to grow back but couldn't. He would have to wear a hat on the train tomorrow to avoid any awkward questions from his peers. Before it was time for dinner there was a knock on his door and Tonks poked her head in.

"I got to go Harry. And I'm truly sorry for what I did to your hair."

Harry shrugged. "I'll just have to hide it for now."

Tonks smiled. "I wish I could send you off the train with Sirius and Remus but I have a job I have to be present at tomorrow. You have a good school year okay? Don't land yourself in detention more than needs be okay?"

Harry grinned and went to give her a hug which she happily returned. "I'll try but detention is something I always seem to land in."

"Fair enough, but don't be too good though, that can be dull after a while."

Harry nodded. "Don't land myself in detention but don't be too good, got it."

With one last hug she left the room and was off. Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Harry, Remus, and Sirius all sat in silence as they ate their lamb chops. Harry couldn't believe that this would be his last dinner with his guardians until Christmas. Where had time gone?

"So, do you have everything ready for tomorrow?" Sirius asked after several minutes causally.

Harry nodded after he drank a long dreg of Sprite.

"All your clothes?"

Harry nodded.

"Your potions?"

Again Harry nodded.

"Your health forms for Poppy?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "I have everything ready Sirius. Remus said he'll look at it all anyway so I'm going to be ready no matter what."

Sirius nodded and went back to his food. Nobody else spoke until after dinner was over.

"Will I have a guard tomorrow?" Harry had to asked.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "Well, a small one Harry," Remus answered. " It will just be us, the Weasleys and Kingsley.

Harry agreed and began to play with his slice of apple pie.

"Something else troubling you cub?"

Harry shrugged as he made a ring around his pie with the ice cream that was running off it. "I don't know how to let Ron know about Hermione and me. I don't think he fancies her but he might be angry that we're together. Might make him feel like the third wheel. I know how he is."

Harry sighed. "Guess I'll talk it over with Hermione. It will be pretty hard to keep it a secret though. We're going to be at school. At Hogwarts we're sounded by everyone. Someone's bound to get the hint. Being secretive will only last so long."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Remus stated. "If it's meant to be, it will work itself out. You have two very good friends who won't abandon you for something like this. I'm sure of it."

Harry was satisfied with this answer so after his dessert he went to listen to one of the CDs he bought not too long ago when out with the Grangers, Metallica. Remus went up after 9:30 to look over his nephew's belongings to make sure he packed right.

"Harry, turn down your stereo please okay? It's too late to be listening to music anyway," Remus said when he walked in the bedroom.

Harry sighed but rolled off from his stomach and turned it down.

Remus began to look through all the piles of items Harry wished to bring. "So far so good Harry. Okay, let's take back a shirt or two; they are not part of your uniform you know. Swimming trunks? Where do you plan on swimming Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "In the lake I suppose, when it's hot out." Remus looked at him. Harry sighed. "Fine, I don't need them."

Remus didn't find anything else that was out of order after searching for another ten minutes so he waved his wand and everything else piled themselves neatly into the expanding trunk. Remus shut it and locked it and turned to Harry. Harry bade him goodnight and after getting ready for bed he was out in five minutes.

Harry was woken up the next morning by an enormous lick to the face by a certain shaggy canine that ran out of the room before Harry could chuck his pillow at him. Wiping his face and cursing, Harry got up and trudged downstairs with Wronski Feint for breakfast. He ate all his pancakes with ease when he suddenly realized why everything felt so carefree today. Every time he got packed and ready to be shipped off to Hogwarts he had been with the Weasleys. At the Burrow everything was fast-paced and crowded. It always took a long time for him to get dressed and washed up and brush his teeth when seven others were trying to accomplish the same tasks. There were always shouts from Mrs. Weasley to get the trunks downstairs and when they were there people would always trip over them and lastly, there were screeches from Hedwig who disapproved of all the noise and commotion. Breakfast was rushed and tempers flew about the air like dust

Now however….It was just him, Sirius and Remus, not to count his two pets. It was only 8:30 and he had plenty of time to eat, take his potions, bathe, double check he didn't leave behind anything and sit around and twiddle his thumbs. It was a little before ten when everyone was ready. Weinki was howling after he was placed in a basket Remus found in the basement. Harry tried to explain to him a dozen times he was not allowed to bring loose animals on the train but he still cried. After placing a cap over his horrible hair he felt ready to go.

"_Psst_, Harry, come here," said Sirius from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry turned round to see his godfather looking very peculiar.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked walking to him.

"No, no, I just have something to give you is all. Come closer…" Sirius checked behind his back and reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped package and handed it to the puzzled boy.

"Something to use if you feel the need to talk to me face-to-face," smiled Sirius with a wink.

Harry looked perplexed but unwrapped it to find a square mirror. Harry turned it around in his hands a few times trying to figure it out. To him it appeared to be an ordinary mirror but years in the world of magic told him it was something more.

"What makes this ordinary-looking mirror interesting?" Harry asked smiling slightly.

"This is a two-way mirror Harry. I have the other, see?" and he showed him an identical one. "You just say my name into the mirror and my face will appear in it as yours will in mine and we can talk. Try it out, come on!" he said eagerly.

Shrugging, Harry spoke into the mirror. "Sirius Black."

Sirius' face appeared in it. "Hey there kid, how's it going?" he asked.

Harry smiled into the mirror then at the man that was standing a foot away. "I get the idea Sirius. Really great."

"Yeah, your dad and I used them if we were in separate detentions."

Harry laughed. "Very efficient."

"Ready you two?" asked Remus coming down the stairs.

Harry stowed his mirror in his trunk and placed his cap over his bad haircut and nodded. Laughing at the boy's need to cover his hair the three of them headed King's Cross. It was great to see all the Weasleys again but Harry was only half listening to the twins as they talked of their improvements on their skiving snack boxes for he was becoming very impatient when he didn't see a sign of the Grangers yet. Just then he felt Sirius stand on his foot. Looking up, about to yell why he did that, Harry saw Hermione walking to them. Harry entangled himself from the Weasleys and went to give her a big hug.

They engulfed each other as if it were months since they've seen each other and he felt her kiss him on his cheek. They broke apart to see Ron looking a bit unsure about her enthusiasm. To cover herself Hermione hugged Ron tight as well and pecked his cheek. This seemed to bring Ron around and he began to talk to her. Harry looked at the clock hanging near the sign that read Platform Nine and three quarters to see it was only 10:30. To act as if Hermione was just a friend he walked away from her and went to her parents.

"Harry! Hello dear," smiled Emma and hugged him.

"How are you lad?" Daniel smiled happily and shook his hand.

"I'm great, really great. How are you two?"

"Less-stressed thank-you very much," scoffed Emma. "We've been trying out a new system to get through paper-work faster and it's been working."

"That's good." He got so caught up in talking with them that he hardly heard when Sirius let out a cry that he had to board the train in five minutes..

"We'll see you over Christmas Harry and not just for your second root canal all right?" fawned Emma as she hugged the boy.

"Defiantly. Thanks a lot for everything! See you!" said Harry to Hermione's parents and began to look for his girlfriend. It was a bit hard for Mr. Weasley insisted on shaking his hand and Mrs. Weasley had to give him a bear hug; he almost forgot to say good-bye to his guardians.

"You better get on," smiled Remus at Harry.

"Yeah. Thank-you both so much for everything this summer. I can't begin to express how happy I am"-

"We know, it's been amazing hasn't it?" Sirius beamed as he hugged him. "We can talk later, but you need to get on now!"

Harry went for a hug from Remus before stepping into the train, one minute to spare before it started to move. He met up with Hermione and hurried to an open window and like everybody else waved at their families. Harry continued to wave at the beaming Sirius and Remus until the train turned the corner and they were out of sight. They then went off to find Ron who had their luggage in a compartment. Hermione was about to walk down the train when Harry stopped her.

"What?" she whispered urgently.

Harry didn't say anything but dragged her with him which was difficult for students were walking down the corridor as well trying to find somewhere to sit. He pulled her along until he found an empty compartment and pushed her inside and shut the door.

"Harry! Those first years were just about to walk in here!" she scolded.

Harry just grinned and waited until he didn't see anyone passing the corridor and pulled down the blinds on the window of the door.

"Harry, won't it be a bit suspicious if we have the blinds down here? We need to find Ron, he has our things and he'll start to think something is up if he doesn't spot us soon!"

"Yeah well we could just tell him a lie about you taking me to the bathroom because I felt ill or something. Anyway, I just wanted to do something because I might not the rest of the day." He pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"I still don't know how we're going to keep this secret from everyone," she said.

Harry didn't seem too concerned. "We'll see what happens. But being secretive in a relationship can be exciting."

The two of them emerged from the corridor ten minutes later looking quite happy. The two first years who were about to take their corridor glared at them and went inside, muttering about how older students thought they could do as they please.

Harry and Hermione found a corridor with Ron standing outside of looking quite impatient.

"Where were you two?" he demanded unfolding his arms.

"Oh, um, I- I felt a little off so Hermione went and stayed with me till my stomach settled," Harry lied trying to not smile.

Ron glared but said, "Doesn't matter. Anyway, we need to go Hermione."

"What- why?" she asked a little too high-pitched.

"We need to get instructions from head boy and girl, remember?"

Harry looked at him and at Hermione lost. "Head boy and girl? What are you talking about?"

"Oh!" squeaked Hermione covering her mouth. "Oh, I completely forgot! Harry, I am so sorry but we- as in Ron and I have to leave for a little bit. I didn't tell you, it never crossed my mind for some reason but we've been made prefects!"

To say Harry looked shocked was a bit of an understatement. "Pre- prefects? Really? I- um… wow."

Harry didn't miss the look of forgiveness on Hermione's face. Harry was a bit hurt. He thought he would've been made prefect. Hadn't he proven himself that he was capable of handling such a job? Harry didn't miss the look on Ron's face, as if he expected praise from him.

"Well, that's great you two! Really great! Um..."

"Well we have to get going Harry. See you later. Come on Hermione!"

"We'll meet back with you later," Hermione whispered and she and Ron walked off.

Harry sighed but walked into the compartment Ron was standing near and saw Ginny, Neville Longbottom and a new face. She had waist length dirty blonde hair, had her wand behind her ear for safekeeping and held a magazine entitled _The Quibbler_ upside-down in front of her face.

"Oh, hello Harry," greeted Ginny as he sat down next to her.

"Hey," Harry smiled half-heartedly.

"Oh, Harry, this is Luna Lovegood, she's in my year but in Ravenclaw," Ginny said introducing the girl sitting across them.

This grabbed the girl's attention and she looked up from her magazine. Harry's first impression was that she looked very peculiar indeed. She had a pale completion but with her blonde hair it made her glow a bit. She had very round eyes and pale eyebrows. When he looked closer he noticed she wore earrings that oddly looked like radishes and a necklace composed of butterbeer caps.

Harry swallowed and gave a little wave. "Hello, I'm Harry."

She stared at him as if she were examining him and said, "Hello Harry, I'm Luna. You don't have to worry, my father and I believe you and everything about You-Know-Who's return and how you emerged from the graveyard that night and witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory," she said in a wispy sort of way.

Harry stared. "Um, thanks I guess."

"We also agree about the innocence of your godfather and we think it was the greatest thing when the Ministry granted him and Professor Lupin permission to adopt you."

Harry smiled. "Thank-you." He decided to take a seat next to Neville. He looked across from him to see the girl was still holding her magazine the wrong way. "Um, not to be rude or anything but, you do know you're reading your magazine upside down, right?" he asked uncertainly.

"Ohh yes," she answered and went back to her reading.

Raising a brow Harry turned to Ginny. "Um, d'you know where my cat is? I know you guys took our stuff in but I only see Hedwig…"

Ginny huffed and pointed to the luggage rack on Luna's side. On top was the basket Harry placed Weinki in.

"Ron thought his meowing was highly irritating so he placed him there as if he would shut-up."

"What? Ah hey it's okay Weinki, come on…" Harry cooed and reached for the basket and set it between Ginny and himself and unlatched it.

Wronski Feint seemed too nervous to crawl out so Harry reached inside but like always the kitten slipped out of his fingers like a bar of soap and fell to the floor of the compartment and hid under his seat. Frowning Harry bent down and tried to reach him again. After several tries Harry succeeded in grasping the struggling kitten that now dug his claws into Harry's shirt and would not let go and sat back down.

"Whoa, since when do you have a cat Harry?" Neville asked looking at the black-haired boy who was stoking his kitten's fur.

"Oh, I got him as a gift from my use-to-be babysitter neighbor Mrs. Figg after I was adopted. His name is Wronski Feint or Weinki which is spelled W-E-I-N-K-I for short."

Neville looked at him blankly. "You- you named him after a Quidditch move? Are you serious?" he asked trying to not chuckle.

"Yeah well, it's difficult to name pets. He just reminds me of that Seeker move."

"A cat reminds you of a Quidditch move?" Neville asked blankly.

"Yep. He likes to escape you and play tricks like a Wronski Feint. As soon as you get close enough to pick him up he runs off. I think he feels safest with me so I'm able to hold him long enough.'

"He's so cute," Ginny smiled. "I didn't want to take him out of his basket without asking you first."

"Yeah, it was best not to. Like I said, he feels safest with me although has given me plenty of scratches already."

"Essence of murtlap," said a dreamy voice out of the blue.

All three turned around to see Luna hide behind _the Quibbler_ again.

"Umm, okay…" harry raised a brow.

"Can I hold him?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Here, be careful, he does like to run off." Harry dumped Weinki carefully into Ginny's waiting arms and clung to her shirt. At this Hedwig squawked loud and noticeably.

Harry turned to look at her. He would've bet galleons she was pissed.

"I haven't forgotten you girl. Want me to let you out?" Harry asked and bent down to unlock her cage. Harry stuck in an arm for her to walk up on but he only obtained a sharp pain between his thumb and forefinger where she bit him.

"Ouch! Hey, I'm trying to show you some attention, isn't that what you want?" Harry asked the owl, frowning as he rubbed his new injury.

Hedwig turned her sharp gaze at her master to see the hurt look in his eyes. Whether or not he was faking it she decided to climb up his arm and perch there, digging her talons unnecessarily deep in his arm. Hissing but trying to not show it Harry began to stroke her soft feathers.

Nobody said much as the hours ticked by and Harry was almost grateful when the compartment door opened and his two best friends walked inside. Neville got up and sat next to Luna while Ginny scooted down and Harry moved his pets' cages to allow Hermione to sit next to him and Ron next to Luna. Ron began to explain their prefect jobs and the other prefects from the three other houses as the six of them ate their lunch. Harry ate angrily when he found out Draco Malfoy had been made prefect as well. He didn't want to look like some ninny and decided to not let it bother him.

Harry was just getting his way through his umpteenth chocolate frog with Ron when her heard a sweet female voice say, "Hello Harry."

He looked up to see Cho Chang standing by the compartment door. He gulped and looked at Hermione. He evidently forgot all about his little crush he had on her since he began to explore the feelings he had for Hermione.

"Um, hello Cho. Have a good summer?" he asked looking falsely pleasant.

"It was okay. Well, I'll talk to you at school then?" she asked.

Harry nodded and waved good-bye. When he couldn't see her down the hall anymore he let out a low breath and returned to his sweets.

"What was that about?" Ron asked frowning as he reached for a pumpkin pasty.

"What was what about?" Harry asked.

"That. I thought you fancied her."

"Huh? Oh, right. Um, well, I dunno…I mean, her boyfriend just passed away two months ago. I don't think it's in my place to talk with her just yet. How do you talk to someone whose boyfriend just died?"

"Yes, Cedric's death was quiet horrible. Don't be worried about her thought Harry, she'll come around. I had the feeling she really cares about you," Luna spoke up in her soft misty voice.

"Um, right. I'll keep that in mind."

Nothing much happened after Cho's sudden appearance until an hour before the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle were apparently looking for trouble and spotting Neville walk out of a compartment ahead of them they smirked, knowing where Potter, Weasley and Granger were stationed.

Harry groaned loudly when he saw them standing in front of the compartment door.

"What useless matter do you have over here Malfoy?" Harry asked tonelessly not looking at him, stroking Weinki.

"I heard you've been adopted by that werewolf and dog. So you've finally found a family who you can leech on have you?" he taunted.

Crabbe and Goyle tittered beside him.

Harry glared, trying to not let his words get into his head.

Draco snarled. "You think you're a big man now don't you Potter, now that you've got a family who pities over you but the truth will come out sooner or later. The Ministry has made a terrible choice indeed."

"What truth?" Harry asked glaring, still stroking his kitten.

"Black isn't innocent. I heard he was quite the master of Confundus charms."

"Oh, so you think the ministry has gone all whacky with their brains now? What other lies did you crop up with?"

Draco glared at Harry long and hard. Harry shooting daggers at him as well. Draco took his eyes off Harry for a second to see the cat that was sitting in his lap. With a sick laughter he said, "Aw look- Potty has a kitten! Gone soft haven't you? Why don't I just take care of it shall I?"

And he grasped Wronski Feint before he had time to react and hung him by his tail. Everyone was on their feet now.

"Let go of him!" Harry snareld.

"Aw, you need a useless cat now to cry your eyes over do you? How pathetic can you get?" with a wave of his wand, Draco spun Weinki in the air. He roared with laughter and Crabbe and Goyle joined in as well.

Harry was just about to reach inside his jacket for his wand, but Ron got there first; he whipped out his wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" and caught Draco's wand in one hand the same time he caught Weinki in his other.

Draco looked defeated and Ron trusted his wand at him saying with pure spite, "Why don't you leave us alone for once you pathetic git?"

Glaring, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle hurried off and out of sight. Once he knew they were gone Ron turned around and gave Harry back his cat. Harry looked him over to make sure he was okay.

"Don't worry Harry; we can have Hagrid take a look at him when we get to school okay?" Hermione whispered rubbing his back.

"You can do it; I won't have any time after the feast. I need to see Madam Pomfrey right after," Harry said heavily. He looked over to Ron and gave a sideways grin. "Thanks mate."

Ron didn't seem to hear this, he just got red in the face and picked up another peppermint toad.

Hermione cleared her throat five minutes later. "I think we should change into our robes now. We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

Everyone agreed and with difficulty with so many people in one small compartment they all threw robes over themselves and began repacking any belongings they took out during the ride to school. The train came to a stop a half hour later and everyone began pouring out of the doors. Harry walked out with his friends and Luna Lovegood skipping out after them as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"Let's get a carriage okay?" said Hermione tugging on the sleeve of Harry's robes.

Harry nodded and followed her until he came to a halt in front of a carriage.

"What is it?" Hermione asked looking alarmed.

Harry was staring into the face of the most strangest-looking creature he had ever seen. It was a large as a horse but with a dragon-like face. It had giant almost transparent wings and was so thin Harry could practically see every bone. Harry gulped. What was this thing?

"Had- had these things always pulled the carriages?" Harry asked, not turning his head to the others.

"Has what pulled the carriages?" Ron asked curious.

"Look- these things. Right here! Have they always pulled the carriages?" Harry asked turning around and pointing a finger at the creature.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry as if afraid for his sanity.

"Um, mate, what are you on about? What are you pointing at?"

Harry was getting angry now. "There! Right there! See? It's like a dragon-horse thing. It's black and looks really skinny."

Still no one believed him.

"Come on mate, we have to get going. There's nothing pulling the carriages, it's pulling itself."

"What?" Harry snapped.

"The- the carriages are pulling themselves, like they always do. You've been in them before, you know they pull themselves. Hurry up, I'm hungry," Ron complained.

Harry sighed and gave up. Clearly they were pulling his leg. How could they not see them? Harry looked out the window of their carriage and saw in plain sight the creature that was pulling them up to the castle entrance. Soon enough though Harry couldn't help but smile as the castle grew nearer and nearer. He didn't realize how much he missed those doors. How at home he felt as he lounged around the Gryffindor common room. How much he missed the gruesome training for upcoming Quidditch matches. It had been an entire year since he had done it, due to the Triwizard Tournament and he missed that competitive feel and spark that could only come from a Quidditch match. He missed feasts in the Great Hall and wandering around the castle at night with his invisibility cloak. As much as he loved his new home in London, nothing could beat the place where he felt welcomed at for the first time in his life.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna all clambered out of the carriage after it stopped at the castle doors and they all trailed after everyone else except for Harry who felt someone tug his sleeve. He turned back to see Luna looking at the creature as if she could see them as well.

"You don't have to worry Harry, I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am," Luna spoke calmly turning to him.

"What? You- you can see them too?" Harry spurted.

"Oh yes. I've always seen them. They always pull the carriages."

"Are you sure? Why am I just now seeing them? Why can't the others see them?"

"Oh, they wouldn't be able to see them now would they? No, I'm afraid not. Well, we should go to the feast. We don't want to be spotted by any Filiarx- Crumblums do we?" and with that she disappeared into the castle.

Harry stood open-mouthed for a few seconds before shaking his head and walking in after her.

The feast was defiantly different this time around. For one, the Sorting Hat's song talked about how important it was to not hold grudges against each other and the power of unity and two, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore being interrupted by a new Professor. She was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and her name was Dolores Umbridge. She was wearing robes of shocking pink and had an Alice band in her mousy hair. She spoke in a girly little voice and talked about how the Ministry was now trying to interfere at Hogwarts, (at least that's what Harry got from Hermione after she explained it to him and Ron). Her speech droned on forever it seemed before they were allowed to eat and after a while Harry was beginning to feel very tired indeed.

As soon as everyone began to leave Harry stood up and stretched. "I haven't eaten like that in forever it seems," he yawned as he followed Ron and Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"Mate, don't you have to go to the hospital wing?" Ron asked as they reached the landing to start the assent of Gryffindor tower.

"Oh, right. I'll see you in a bit then."

"Ron! We have to show the first years where to go!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, right. No wonder they're looking at us like that," Ron said suddenly.

Harry bid farewell and was just about to take a shortcut to the hospital wing when he slapped his face and doubled back.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked when Harry ran past him up the stairs.

"I completely forgot- there's these forms I have to take to show Madam Pomfrey and they're up in my trunk!" Harry called back and ran up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

"It's kind of pointless for him to rush past us if he doesn't even know the password," Ron said to Hermione matter-of-factly.

He was right; Harry was standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady tapping his foot impatiently when Ron and Hermione arrived, followed by dozens of new Gryffindors.

"What took you so long? I need the password," Harry shot at them.

"Calm down Harry, if Madam Pomfrey knows she has to see you she won't go to bed until you show up. The password is _mimbulus mimbletonia_," Ron spoke confidently.

"Indeed," nodded the Fat Lady and as soon as she opened the passageway Harry ran inside and up the spiral staircase to the 5th year boys dormitory. He thrust his trunk open and searched the contents until he came across a cream colored folder with the St. Mungo's emblem of a crossed bone and wand in red on it. Smiling, Harry stood up, closed his trunk, pushed it under his bed with his foot and hurried back down and out of sight.

"I've never seen Harry so eager to go to the hospital wing," Ron commented to Hermione when he whipped past them.

Harry walked down the corridor where the Gryffindor tower was located a bit until he stopped in front of a tall skinny frame of an old witch sleeping by a fire. He was planning to use the secret path to the infirmary tonight to hopefully go unnoticed by passing students. He didn't want anyone who was anyone find out where he was going.

Harry looked around to make sure no one was watching before he pulled out his wand and tapped at the fire in the picture. The flame went out and the frame creaked open just wide enough for him to slip into. It closed behind him and he walked down a short set of stairs before he threw his legs out and slid down a stone slide that led to the wing. On and on he slid until he reached the bottom. There was a portrait that obscured the secret entrance on the other side which he climbed out of. He looked back to make sure nothing looked suspicious before walking at a normal pace to the hospital wing's double doors.

Harry opened the doors and walked in to see the Hogwarts matron, Madam Poppy Pomfrey standing in the middle of the room with her arms across her chest, apparently waiting for his arrival.

"About time Potter. I was under the impression that you were to be arriving as soon as the feast ended," she said unfolding her arms in an accusing tone.

"Sorry, got held up. Didn't know the password to the common room to get my papers."

She inclined her head. "Quite understandable. Come here; let's look over what your Healer wrote down shall we?"

Harry nodded and extended the folder to her. She sat down on one of the beds looking over them, nodding every so often.

"You do know you will follow these instructions Hr. Delmhar left for you right?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I know."

"You will come to me before breakfast each morning to be given one tablespoon of a calcium supplement, one goblet-full of nutrition potion number twelve, and once a week you will be given a body restorer and replenishing potion. Once a month I will be taking a blood sample and send it to Healer Delmhar to make sure you are on the way to a healthy body. I am also to keep up to date with exercise and weight gain to make sure those reach the goals written down here as well. Does all of this sound familiar?"

"Yes. She told you why I want to take them here right?"

Madam Pomfrey eyed him. "To avoid questions from your pending peers."

"Yeah. I want what little privacy I have left to remain well, private."

The matron nodded and got to her feet, as did Harry.

"I will see you in the morning then Potter."

Harry nodded but didn't leave just yet. It looked as if the matron wanted to say something else. She looked odd…

"Madam Pomfrey? Are- are you okay?" Harry asked looking a bit worried.

She nodded and to his great surprise a tear leaked out of her eye. Before he knew it he was begin embraced by her. He already wasn't used to hugs and this was one of the oddest.

She let go and smiled. "Sorry dear but I am very relieved about the news from the summer. That Black and Lupin gained custody of you. I'm very happy, the entire staff has been talking about it non-stop. You will be very happy with them, I knew them when they were students. Trouble-makers no doubt but their heart is in the right place. I'm happy you can finally be away from those Muggles."

Harry couldn't help but give off a small chuckle with his smile. The first time he had heard her call him 'dear' and say something so sincere.

"Thanks, I'm happy too. I've had the best time with them already."

She cleared her throat and returned to her usual business-like composure. "Try to stay out of trouble for a little while okay Harry?" she said, giving his crimson cheek a little pat.

Harry smiled at the use of his first name. "I'll try my best Madam Pomfrey but you do know my second bed is the one near this wall right?"

Harry bade farewell to the nurse and walked up the several flights of stairs to Gryffindor tower, very Weasley-red in the face…

_And so the fifth school year begins…_

_Magical love: Rose _


	18. The Seemingly Short Secret

**THE SEEMINGLY SHORT SECRET **

_Revised: June 24, 2013_

Harry awoke very early the next morning. Realizing what the day was he got up excitedly, eager to begin another year at Hogwarts. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth and changed into his old pair of third year robes that were tidied up by Mrs. Weasley since hadn't grown much since then. He packed his school bag of all his books, parchment, quills, and ink and slung it over his shoulder and went looking for Weinki. It was not hard to find the kitten hiding under Harry's covers. Harry had the impression that the cat was afraid of his new surroundings and wanted to stay put in the only place where his master's scent was lingering.

"You know you will have to get use to this place right Wronski Feint? I'm sorry but you're going to be here for the next ten months. By then you'll be fully grown and maybe less irritating."

Harry got a lick on the nose in return. Harry smiled and placed him back on the bed. "Go knock yourself off for a bit all right? Stay clear of Crookshanks, I know he doesn't like you much does he? Oh, and Mrs. Norris as well. She's a bit of a little nuisance. Okay, see you, don't leave the tower until you're a bit bigger."

With that Harry walked down the spiral staircase and into the common room where he saw a bushy-haired someone sitting on the main sofa.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned.

She turned around when she heard his voice. "Harry! Hello," she said smiling, getting up and went to him and held onto his hands.

"Hermione, what are you doing down here? It's only 6:30, you should be asleep for another twenty minutes at least."

"I knew you were going to the hospital wing and wanted to say good-bye to you before you do."

"Oh, well, how did you want to say goodbye?" he smirked.

Hermione locked her lips onto his. Five minutes later, gasping for breath, they broke apart, both very pink in the face.

Hermione brushed back a strand of hair and said breathlessly, "Wait! You won't be downstairs in the Great Hall and you'll miss getting your timetables!"

"That's where you step in wonderful girlfriend of mine," Harry grinned cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I knew that. Well, bye for now. Oh, why do you have to leave so early? Breakfast is at 7:30."

"Because, I don't want to run into anyone who might spot me going to the hospital wing. So I'll be in the company of Madam Pomfrey for an hour, I'm prepared to make that sacrifice."

"Yes but you could just use the shortcut to get to the hospital wing."

"I don't want to appear lazy to myself. I need to get some good exercise, my Healer wants me to and what better place that in a castle?"

Hermione gave him one last kiss before Harry walked out of the Gryffindor tower. He made it to the hospital wing undetected by anyone to see Madam Pomfrey smiling in the middle, apparently waiting for him.

"Good morning Madam Pomfrey," Harry greeted, nodding his head.

"Morning Harry. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine, perfectly fine."

"That's good. I guess you could eat your breakfast right after I give you your medication and you could be on your way."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I don't want to leave until I hear the bell. Actually, Hermione should come before then to give me my timetable. So drug me away," Harry spoke, sitting down on a random bed.

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry his potions then a tray of breakfast.

"You could sit with me if you want," Harry offered a minute into his bacon and eggs.

"What?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking startled.

"You can eat if you want with me. If you haven't already that is…I mean, I'll feel bad if you decide to eat in your office alone."

"Really Potter, you don't need to"-

"Why not?" Harry asked looking at her. The nurse gave a huff but a moment later sat on the bed opposite him with a tray of her own.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Only because you have eyes that can work wonders, just like your mother."

"Did you see her much during her time at Hogwarts? I know you must've seen my dad loads, what with playing Quidditch and being the rule breaker he was."

"I saw her a fair few times those seven years, yes. She had a horrible stomach flu when she was sixteen, broke an arm supervising Quidditch practice with your dad when she was seventeen and he felt completely awful about that I'll tell you."

Harry smiled.

Madam Pomfrey gave off a small grin in return. "So, are you excited about your first day of school Potter?"

Harry nodded. "I am. Granted I'm happy I got so lucky this summer. As did Sirius and Remus. But it hasn't been the easiest couple of months. I'm ready to cram my head with new stuff to forget it all."

Harry told the matron a few more things from his summer until he noticed what the clock in the wing read.

"Oh crap! It's time to go, where's Hermione with my"-

Just then the doors opened and Hermione stepped in looking breathless. "Sorry Harry but I had to shake off Lavender; she wouldn't stop asking me about what happened last June. Anyway, here's your timetable."

She handed it to him and Harry grinned. "Thanks Hermione. Damn, this is one horrible first day. Look at this schedule! The worst teachers all in one day!"

"Don't be such so dramatic Harry. Take good notes, pay attention and don't talk. Three great rules for the upcoming O.W.L. year. The sooner we study the better," Hermione said with an air of positivity.

"Gee, thanks. If only I haven't tried that the past four years," Harry said sarcastically, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"It was great talking to you Harry," smiled Madam Pomfrey standing up as well.

"Oh, yeah, same here. I'll come here tomorrow for breakfast again if you don't mind, until I think of a good excuse on why I'm late to breakfast in the Great Hall."

"That's fine with me Potter." They waved farewell and left.

"Why did Madam Pomfrey look at us like that?" Hermione asked fixing her cloak.

"I don't know. I didn't say anything to her," Harry said.

Hermione made a thoughtful noise as they began to walk.

Harry was quickly enraged as his lessons began; every teacher made a pointless speech about the importance of the upcoming O.W.L. exams the fifth years needed to take. Harry fell asleep halfway through Binns' lesson, was ridiculed for no reason once more during Potions from Snape, Trelawney was her usual self in Divination, and their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, was a real piece of work. She told the class to read from their new texts, _Defensive Magical Theory _and forbid them to use any magic. To top it off she did not believe anything that Harry shot at her about the graveyard and Voldermort's return. Luckily Hermione pinched Harry's leg several times when she saw him about to say anything rude to her so he did not land himself detention.

Harry was now sulking in an armchair, an open Potions text spread out on his lap. Hermione kept giving him looks that clearly said to start his homework or she would not meet up with him the rest of the week to do any secret snogging.

It came apparent that after a few more minutes hearing Harry sigh next to her Hermione was fed up. "Listen Harry, I'm sorry Snape is a real git about things with you but that is no excuse on why you shouldn't do your potions essay! Just because I'm your g- great close friend does not mean that I'm going to do the work for you," she quickly corrected herself.

Harry bit his lip and looked at Ron. He did not seem to catch Hermione almost spill their secret so he shrugged. "I just really don't feel like doing it right away. I can do it later."

Hermione glared. "Homework does not fall under that category! Really, I am so very sick of you and Ron's procrastination, sick of it! You know what? You are going to have to study on your own this time, I'm sorry but I am really tired of pointing out how to do things to you two, I've done it for four years and from now on, you are on your own!" and with that, she gathered her items in her bag and marched off to the girl's dormitory.

Harry and Ron looked back at her with longing.

"Do you really think she means that mate?" Ron asked quietly after a couple minutes.

Harry sighed. "I bloody well hope not. She knows she's smarter than us; it's not our fault we get sidetracked easier than her. She's bluffing, she wouldn't let us fail, it's our O.W.L. year, she knows how important that is."

Ron nodded with pure determination. "Yeah, she wouldn't let us fail; she likes us too much to do that."

Harry laughed. "I sure hope so, but each year she gets crazier with exams. With this being fifth year something tells me we really have to step up to the plate. I'd hate to see how it is in our N.E. ."

Ron sighed. "I guess you're right. Well, guess we should start that essay for Snape…"

Harry nodded and the two began to pour over their notes.

The next morning Harry hurried off to the hospital wing without running into Hermione. He tried to not let it show but he wished he could have seen her before classes began. It was decided that morning that he would eat breakfast in the wing. From what he heard from Ron many students were being rude about what happened in June. Even fellow Gryffindors had given Harry looks in the common room and were whispering things behind his back. He did not want to deal with them at the moment so having one peaceful meal away was perfect.

And so it went for the next few days. Harry was asked why he was not in the Great Hall for breakfast but he only shook his head and said it wasn't anyone's business. Harry meanwhile was struggling with his homework on purpose, hoping he'd be rescued by Hermione. There wasn't a teacher happy with his behavior, particularly McGonagall when he 'accidentally' set the snail he was supposed to vanish on fire. He had earned himself five points from Gryffindor from McGonagall because she felt he had done it on purpose for she had clearly explained how to vanish snails for a good half hour. So far Harry was not the favorite face to see in Gryffindor Tower like he was in the past.

Finally it was Friday, which meant it was that much closer to some rest. Harry walked to the infirmary like he did four other days before to see Madam Pomfrey there waiting for him. She gave him his potions and breakfast and sat alongside him.

"How was your first week of school Harry?" Madam Pomfrey asked, starting to eat as well.

Harry grinned through his porridge. He had told her to start calling him by his first name yesterday. He told her they saw enough of each other to stop being so formal.

"It was pretty tough to be honest. I didn't think O.W.L. year would be this hard. I'm having troubles in all my classes so far," Harry grumbled.

"Well I'm sure Miss Granger is there to help you right?"

"_Pfff_, no," Harry scoffed, twirling his spoon about. "She told Ron and me off Monday about how she's tired of helping us all the time. It's been a week without her help, I really think she means it this time," Harry finished sounding worried.

"Well you can't expect her to do all the work," Madam Pomfrey commented.

"I don't! We do our work fine without her most of the time but sometimes we need her to help us. She shouldn't take offense to it _this_ much."

"What subjects are you struggling with?" Madam Pomfrey asked curiously.

"Potions, Transfiguration and History of Magic. I've been horrible at all those subjects since day one. Potions always need to be made a certain way and have to be precise, Transfiguration has many instructions too, and history has been difficult even when I was in Muggle primary school. There's too many dates and people and places to remember."

"Well maybe I could help you out Harry, that is if you want me to," Madam Pomfrey told the troubled child indifferently.

"You? Help me? Why?" Harry asked surprised.

"Never mind Harry, slipped my mind," she said waving her hand.

"No, really, why? Are you any good at those subjects?"

"Well I would have to say yes on the Potions. I couldn't of become a health professional of any kind if I didn't take it for my N.E.W.T. year. Transfiguration I'm pretty good at as well. Thanks to my sister, Josie, she manages a little shop in Ireland that sells transfigured items. Plus being a nurse you often have to make amends and be efficient if supplies run out so I have to transfigure items into other things if I need to."

Harry beamed. "That's great! You'll really help me? That means a lot, really."

The matron smiled. "You're welcome Harry. Just bring your work every morning and I can help you out with what you may need."

Just then they heard a bell go off in the distance.

"Crap, I totally forgot about class. Professor McGonagall is going to skin my hide if I'm late." He then frowned. "Why do you want to help me out so much Madam Pomfrey? You never were like this with me before."

"Well, it's hard to treat you like any normal student if you're seeing me every morning and having breakfast in here. And I have a job to do, making sure you keep to what your Healer wrote down."

Harry still didn't get to his feet. "I like that I can be myself here now. Wish others could see it. Everyone thinks I'm lying about what happened three months ago."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Everyone will know the truth soon enough Harry. Don't let it get to you."

Harry sighed. "Sorry, but after all the crap I went through the past few months I'm getting real fed up with idiots and I have a feeling that toad Umbridge is not going to make anything better," Harry said gloomily.

"Don't think on it too much okay Harry? Now hurry off to Transfiguration even though you're already late. I'll explain to Professor McGonagall later today. Now hurry along…"

Harry waved a hand in farewell and scurried off to face McGonagall. It was past dinner and the trio was sitting in the common room pouring over their work. Ron gave up trying to figure out Herbology and was now sitting at the table staring at it while Harry was sitting in his favorite armchair with his legs on the left armrest while the rest of his body was slung over the other armrest, Weinki purring contently on his stomach. Hermione sighed after a few minutes and placed a quill in her ancient runes text and shut it and looked at the boys, huffing.

"Give me your Herbology essay Ron so I can go over it," she said as if she were making the biggest mistake in the world.

Ron and Harry's heads shot up.

"What?" Ron asked her blankly.

"Your essay Ronald! Let me go over it!" she said impatiently, holding out a hand to take it.

"But- you told Harry and I that you wouldn't help us out anymore," Ron told her looking like a lost puppy.

"I was bluffing," Hermione said looking truly mortified right now. "I wanted to see just how long you two could go before you cracked and it taught you a lesson didn't it? How it feels to not have me around helping you out. To see if you two paid more attention and took better notes for once," she explained.

Harry frowned. "What? That's just cruel! You know we'd have trouble."

Hermione smiled. "Well maybe next time you won't leave your homework out so late and you will pay attention. I've seen your notes, each of yours and they are a disaster. Harry- you have doodles and words and phrases written all over your parchment and have sloppy boy handwriting; your letters are small and messy. I bet you can't even read your own writing," she challenged holding out his parchment notebook.

"I can do that no problem," Harry grinned and took the notebook from her and went to the page she had her finger on. He frowned. "Okay, this was notes for today right? Okay, it says add two tablespoons of powdered horn of a boeen and stir counterclockwise seven times and the potion should turn blue," Harry read, still in the same position with his kitten resting on him.

"That's what is says? Then why did your potion turn green?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

Harry frowned. "I dunno…"

"You cross out so much that letters start to look like other letters and look- you crossed out counterclockwise so that's why your potion screwed up. You did it clockwise."

Harry frowned. "I know I saw Snape do it that way though. And I thought I was the one with the bad eyesight."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You do have bad eyesight if you saw him stir it clockwise. Ron, your problem is you write cursive then turn back to printing then back to cursive and your writing is large."

Ron scoffed at this. "That isn't why we mess up Hermione."

Harry got to a sitting position. "I find it hard to concentrate with so many other people around me. We should study somewhere else."

"And where do you think we would study?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"The library of course," Harry said simply.

"Oh come on mate, it's not too bad in here right now," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah but I want to go somewhere that's quiet right now."

"We don't need to go to the library right now. At least I'm not, the noise is easier for me. No offence but you really aren't starting this term on the right foot mate," Ron said matter-of-factly.

Harry inched off his seat slightly to face Hermione. "Please Hermione? Can we go to the library? I need to get started on my work or Remus will kill me. He might contact Professor McGonagall to see how I'm doing, you never know."

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed. "Fine, we can go to the library for about an hour only. We need to get you started on your Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, everything… hurry up before I change my mind!" Hermione said standing up.

Harry grinned and carefully set Wronski Feint on the floor and gathered up his bag and with a wave to a normal-looking Ron he followed Hermione out of Gryffindor tower. She was just about to take the staircase that led to the fourth floor when Harry caught her sleeve.

"What?" she asked widely.

"We're not going to the library."

"If you want to get through the hardest year of studies in your magical education you will," Hermione told him sternly.

"No, let's go to the Room of Requirement," he smiled.

"The what?"

"Oh, right, you don't know about it do you? I heard it in passing from Dumbledore last year at the Yule Ball and asked about it to Sirius and he told me how to get to it. It's a room that only appears when one really needs it. No one will know we are there. We just walk past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor and we walk by the blank wall a few times concentrating on what we need and the room will turn into just that," Harry beamed.

"So we are going to tell this room to become the library?" Hermione asked looking lost.

"No, I wanted to just go to a room so we can be alone for a little bit, just us two," Harry said softly.

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry, we can't be out for long and we really need to get you started on your homework."

"We won't get in trouble 'Mione, I have this don't I?" Harry said unfurling a silvery something from his bag.

"Harry, this is the first week at school and with that Umbridge woman wandering around I don't think we should break the rules just yet."

"We aren't, it's just an invisibility cloak," Harry shrugged.

"Harry…"

"Please Hermione? You know we won't be seen," Harry stated.

Hermione's lips twitched. She sighed and said, "Fine."

Harry kissed her cheek.

"But don't expect me to fall for that every time," Hermione said sternly.

"Agreed. Now let's go." And the couple hurried off to floor seven and found the spot where Harry was talking about and Harry began to pace the floor thinking, _I need a spot where only Hermione and I can come and go and not be seen by anyone else, I need a spot where only Hermione and I can come and go and not be seen by anyone else…_

"Harry! Look!" Hermione's voice broke in his head. He turned to see a door that materialized on the spot where only a blank wall stood before. Harry looked around him to make sure no one saw what had just happened then taking Hermione's hand he opened the door and climbed inside. The room was large but not too large. A fire was blazing on the right side of the wall and there were comfortable armchairs and a beautiful red sofa in front of the fire. There was a long table in the corner with chairs to make them comfortable as they hid their relationship. It looked more or less like the Gryffindor common room actually…

Hermione pulled Harry to the sofa after dropping their bags on the floor and immediately pulled him by his tie to her lips. Harry smiled and returned the favor. They continued to make out for several minutes before breaking apart.

"That was wonderful Hermione," Harry whispered to her as he cupped her face.

"I would hope so. I've missed those thin lips…" she touched them with a finger.

Harry smiled looking satisfied.

"Harry, are you doing horrible at school just so you could convince me to take you to the library to study but instead take me to the Room of Requirement so we can have some secret boyfriend-girlfriend time?"

Harry bit his lip. "And if I did?"

Hermione sighed. "There has to be another less secret way to be together, even if it's just for a short time. We can't sneak off every Friday, Ron will get suspicious. Actually, to be quiet Frank I'm surprised he isn't wondering about why we're out right now."

Harry shrugged. "So all in all, not one of my best ideas?"

"It's fine. I miss you when I have Prefect duty with him. Maybe for now I can use that as an excuse. I want to spend time with you both."

Harry sighed. "He's not stupid though, he's going to know something's up soon."

Hermione frowned and said softly, "We have to tell him soon Harry. I admit I feel a bit ridiculous as well. We have to hide the fact that we're together. Ron's our friend, he should be the next to know."

"I know, I'm just afraid of how he'll react. No matter what he thinks I'm sure he'll feel a little left out."

"Do it in a no-fuss kind of way. Gradually talk about people you fancy and have it lead to me."

Harry looked a bit surprised. "So do I tell him we're together after we talk or what?"

"We'll show him together. Preferably away from as many people as we can."

Harry kissed her. "You're brilliant, you know that?"

"Well one of us should be."

"Hey!"

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'm kidding; you know you're brilliant as well."

"At Quidditch. By the way, Angelina cornered me and told me tryouts are tomorrow so that's going to take up some time."

"You're not going to be flying around all day Harry. You'll have time to talk with Ron."

"Yeah…"

"Just simply talk, it doesn't have to be anything serious," she said as she stroked his tie.

"I'll try but you everyone else knows I'm rubbish at lying. You claim you see my true emotions in my eyes."

"Well you do have large expressive eyes." Hermione said dreamily.

Harry got to his feet. "So it's settled, I'm going to see what Ron really thinks about you tomorrow. No biggie."

Hermione stood as well and stretched.

"Wait! What about my homework? Ron thinks we've gone off to look over it," Harry hollered.

"Damn. Okay, I can do something about that. Let's see…oh! I've got it!" she cried and rushed to take out a blank sheet of parchment from Harry's bag and took out her potions essay and neatly laid out the blank sheet over her finished copy and tapped it several times while saying, "_Coppius lorriancus_!" and took off Harry's paper which now was a replica of her essay.

Harry smiled. "Good idea, just one little glitch, it's in your writing still Hermione."

"Oh! I've got it! Give it here!" she exclaimed again and took the second copy from his hands and took out a random sheet of parchment from his bag that bore a letter he was going to send to Tonks and she laid the second copy of the essay on it and tapped it again saying, "_Coppius aderiarmancus_!" and gave it back to him.

Harry looked down at it and saw that he now held an essay copied from Hermione word-from-word but now in his handwriting. Harry beamed.

"This is brilliant! Thanks. Maybe I can learn those spells and copy all my work from you," he said snidely.

"Oh you wish Potter but I hate to break it to you, you're going to have to do all your work by yourself. Besides I keep my bag away from sneaky little boys like you," Hermione said pompously.

"Oh really? Where is that pray tell?"

"In the girls' dorm," she answered.

Harry let out a shout of laughter. "The girls' dorm? That's it? So it's just sitting next to your bed or something is it?"

"It is, yes," she smiled.

"You know Ron or I can easily go to the girls' dorm and find it then?"

"You could," she shrugged.

"So next time we want to copy we can just go nick your bag, that's easy."

"That's what you think," she answered back slyly, beginning to walk to the door.

Harry hurried after her. "What do you mean that's what I think? What? Why, is there some way for me to not get it? Are you going to set up some booby trap or something?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm not going to do that. Don't worry, if you think you can get to my things then please, go right ahead."

Harry frowned. Hermione laughed. She loved to play with Harry's mind. She knew how curious he was and sooner or later he would try to get to her bed but he would not know that as soon as he began to ascend the stairs to the girls' dorm it would turn into a stone slide and have him fall back down. It was actually a good thing to not allow boys into the girls' dorm, they were less trustworthy.

Harry pressed his ear to the door to hear the outside. He didn't hear anything.

"Harry, we don't need to use the cloak, it's not curfew yet," Hermione whispered looking at a clock that was in the room.

"Good. I don't want to walk around on pins and needles to Gryffindor tower. Okay, I'll head out first, just in case someone is out there. It will be suspicious if you come out with me. When I don't see anyone I'll kick at the door and you come out okay?"

"More secrets, great," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, do you want to get caught by Umbridge? Won't it look suspicious if the two of us are walking together? Best be me, I'm the one with the cruddy record aren't I?"

"You're so thoughtful," Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry glared. "I'm going out now okay?" Hermione nodded and Harry pressed his ear one last time to the door and stepped out of it and shut it immediately. He walked a few paces away from the door to make sure no one was on the floor. Harry turned round to tell Hermione it was okay but as he did so he ran into the last person he wanted to meet up with, Professor Umbridge.

"What are you doing out at this time Potter?" she asked in a honeyed tone.

Harry frowned. "Nothing, I was just getting ready to head to Gryffindor tower."

"It's almost curfew is it not? What business do you have for being out at this time?"

Harry licked his lips trying to do some speedy thinking. "Um, I really had to use the bathroom," Harry finished lamely.

"Surely not on a floor in which your tower doesn't resign, and if I'm very much mistaken, there is a bathroom in your dormitory is there not?"

Harry bit his lip_. She's right, you stupid prat! Why did you say that of all things? _Harry thought angrily.

Seeing how silent he was Professor Umbridge decided to continue interrogating him.

"I believe that you are lying to me Mr. Potter. Do you think otherwise?" she asked sweetly but with a flicker of evil in her face that did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"I- I'm telling the truth. The bathroom was blocked and…" Harry faltered, realizing the more he said the stupider he sounded.

"Do you know what I think Mr. Potter?"

"What?" Harry asked glaring.

"I think you are lying to me and do you know what I do to those children who lie to me?" she ventured on looking more and more evil.

"What's that ma'am?" Harry exasperated.

"I give them detention. You are to meet me tomorrow night after dinner at my office for detention. If it appears you have not learned your lesson about lying to those in charge of you it will be all next week as well. Sometimes I wonder whether Fudge had been Confounded, what was he thinking of sending you to live with a half-breed such as that werewolf you call Lupin?"

"Don't have a go at Remus!" Harry shouted at her.

Professor Umbridge blinked, surprised he had yelled at her. "You are going to have detention with me Potter all next week so I would do my part in keeping quiet. Good-night," she said in her horrible sickly honeyed voice and walked off.

Harry was fuming. He stood rooted to the spot, anger pulsing through him like an electric charge. He had almost forgotten about Hermione when he turned around and still saw the door. He sighed and opened it and she stepped out looking alarmed.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

"I ran into Umbridge. She thought I was lying about why I was out and about, which I was, so she gave me a detention every day the next week, including tomorrow."

Hermione scowled. "That little toad! How can she give you a detention? You have Quidditch training tomorrow as well as a talk with Ron! Ohh, I'm going to get her," Hermione muttered, clearly enraged.

"I'm angry too Hermione but we need to go to the common room now before we're seen together and things will really look suspicious…"

Hermione huffed but nodded and the two went back to Gryffindor tower. When they walked in Ron was in a furious chess match against Seamus Finnigan. This just made Hermione fume more.

"I thought you had homework to do Ron! You have no time to play chess!"

"Oh lighten up Hermione, I helped him out," Seamus grinned turning his eyes back to the board.

"I hope that when you say 'help' you don't mean 'copy'", Hermione asked lightly.

"I helped him, really."

"How was your little study session together?" Ron demanded.

Harry and Hermione took a second to answer.

"It was okay," Hermione shrugged. "Harry has been slacking off so much this week so it took him a while to do some work but we managed to write out his moonstone essay so that's good. Well I'm going to head off to bed I think, all that studying has been overwhelming. See you." And she dashed off to the girls' dormitory.

"Yeah, I reckon I will too. Everyone else is tucking in early so might as well. Good game," Seamus said standing up and stretching and walking to the boy's dorm.

Harry was still standing in the common room. He looked around and noticed he and Ron were the only two people of a few that were still there.

Ron sighed and got up and walked to the green-eyed boy and asked bluntly, "Look, what's really going on between you and Hermione anyway?"

Harry frowned. "What? What do you mean what's going on?"

"Look mate, I don't know about you but I've had a feeling for a while now something might be up with you two. You're never at breakfast; Hermione went to see you after breakfast this week. She had to give you your timetable, not to be rude but you sat with her during Charms this week, you went to the library just now with her and to top it off you went to her parents house and spent some time _there_ this summer! I'd like to know why!" Ron demanded.

Harry frowned. "Oh so this is what this is all about? You think I fancy her?"

"Well you're doing a pretty pathetic job _not_ fancying her!" Ron hissed.

Harry glared. "Look, you know that I have to go to the hospital wing for my potions every morning right? Hermione only gave me my timetable because before I left that Monday she met up with me in the common room and offered to do it. The other time she went to talk to me in the infirmary was to tell me I was late for Transfiguration because I got distracted talking with Madam Pomfrey to notice. Just now at the library, she just wanted to help me with my work! That's not weird is it?"

Ron folded his arms over his chest.

"You already finished your Herbology work and got started on your Potions essay but she made me finish mine which I'll let you copy off of when there's time. Oh, and the whole staying at her house this summer? That was her doing and we have a phone see so she called it and asked if I wanted to come over. I live real close to her now. We did some Muggle touring round London like I told you. That's it."

Ron glared. "Well, she could've still contacted me too. She could've easily owled me," Ron said frowning.

"With what owl?" Harry asked simply.

Ron frowned. "You could have told Hedwig to go to her to write me a letter."

Harry raised a brow. "I wouldn't have thought of that. C'mon now."

Ron was still not looking satisfied. "I still think something is going on. Come on, tell me, what are you two _really_ doing?"

"I explained every situation you asked about Ron, what more explanation do you want?" Harry asked him impatiently.

Ron looked Harry squarely in the eye. He could detect a flicker of worry in the boy's round eyes; he spent the past four years in the company of the famous Harry Potter to know his true emotions.

"I think you're not telling me something," Ron said flatly.

Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Ron, what would you say if Hermione _was_ seeing me? What would you say?"

Ron looked at Harry deeply. "Are you seeing her?"

"Answer my question."

Ron huffed. "Well, I think I might be a bit upset, yes. I mean, she's pretty great apart from being a little insane at times. I admire that she is that way. There's so much I'm sure we'd never have been able to do if it weren't for her. If you two were together, where does that leave me? Off to the side again, like I always am."

Harry licked his lips. "It wouldn't mean that Ron."

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. We fight so much, it must mean something."

Harry's ears were ringing. "You- you think you should like her because you bicker all the time?"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, that's the whole opposites attract kind of thing isn't it?"

"I didn't know you were really 'opposite' from Hermione," Harry noted.

"We are, we fight."

Harry couldn't help but blink at him with a blank look. "That's not opposite. It's you two being really stubborn."

Ron scratched his nose thinking. "Are we really talking about Hermione mate? _Our_ Hermione?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. Guess we are."

"But I really think we were meant to be, or at least date or something. I think she's smart and clever and she's always there if you need her. She doesn't have the looks _I_ would go for but her cleverness outweighs her looks. Come on Harry, tell me the truth, you've see prettier haven't you?" Ron asked quietly as if Hermione was right behind him.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he really just say that about Hermione?

"You- you don't think she's pretty?" Harry asked looking amazed as if Ron had just asked him who Professor Snape was.

Ron frowned at Harry's sudden reaction. "You do?"

Harry shrugged again. "A bit yeah. But it shouldn't matter."

"I don't look for looks all the time!" Ron argued back.

"Oh come on, you know last year at the Yule Ball you only wanted to go out with the prettiest girl you could find. You told that to us. You didn't care if they were lousy or whatever, as long as they had a nice face. You know what, maybe I'll save you a trip and I'll go out with Hermione, she deserves someone who likes everything about her," Harry said glaring.

Ron looked very suspicious now. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry rubbed his temples, clearly getting irritated. "I'm going to turn in; this pointless discussion is giving me a headache…" Harry sighed and walked to the boy's dorm.

Hours passed. Harry heard Ron come up not long after. Harry was in bed, still wide awake. Hermione didn't need Ron at all; he wouldn't know how to treat her right if he only liked her for her wits. _I hope when he does find out he'll be okay. He even said he's not too sure why he should be with her. I just have the feeling things won't go down how I want them to._

Hedwig hooted on her perch on his bedpost. Harry looked up at her. She gazed down at him. He smiled and got up and held out his arm. She looked at him briefly before climbing on her new perch. Harry winced as her talons dug into his skin.

"How you doing girl? Weinki giving you any troubles?" he paused for a moment as a thought entered his head. "You know what, I think it's time to talk to Sirius, what do you think?" he asked her.

Hedwig nuzzled Harry's cheek. He smiled wider. "Thought so. He must be worried sick that I haven't talked to him all week. Wait! Its eleven o'clock, I wonder if he's awake…well, one way to find out…"

Harry bent down to his trunk and pulled out his contact mirror and walked on the freezing cold floor to the common room. He was just about to call his godfather's name when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He jumped and yelled, causing Hedwig to screech and land on the sofa. He turned around to see it was Hermione.

"Hermione! Damn, you gave me a heart attack!" he gasped.

She smiled. "Sorry, couldn't help it. I made sure I was quiet so I could sneak you. What are you still doing up?"

"I could ask the same to you," Harry said significantly, persuading Hedwig to join his shoulder again.

She sighed and took a seat on the sofa. "I couldn't sleep. I was just thinking about Ron…"

"Oh?"

"The same things we've both been thinking. How he'll feel about us."

"Well, we kind of talked a little bit earlier," Harry rubbed his neck. "

What did you say about me?"

Harry shrugged. "He wanted an explanation on every little event when we were together. I told him it wasn't anything to worry about. He-he feels a little confused about you. Thinks you two would work but isn't sure if you're 'his type' at the same time."

Hermione frowned as they took up a seat on the sofa. "Well soon enough it will be easier for him to decide when he sees us together. How should we tell him?" she said in a clearly different tone.

"Some way simple. Let's have it happen on its own accord, not think too hard on it."

"And if he is angry?"

Harry bit his lip. "If he hits me then he hits me. If he does nothing then great. What he thinks shouldn't be the deciding factor if we continue this little thing we have or not."

Hermione smiled and looked down at Harry's bare feet. She frowned.

"Aren't your feet cold Harry? I mean, do you ever put on socks?"

"We discussed this at your parents' house already. I do so but I don't like to when I sleep. I just feel my feet need to air out then."

"But they must be freezing! Look at them! They're so pale!" she exclaimed.

"Well they never get much sun do they? They'll burn to a crisp. I'm fine Hermione, really. Moving onto the subject of my feet…" Harry said bleakly.

Hermione looked from his feet to his face. "What were you doing down here anyway?"

"Oh, I was just about to talk to Sirius," Harry said.

"Really? How? He's not coming here is he?" she asked looking around.

"No, I have this mirror that I can talk into and he has the other. It's like a walkie talkie but you can see the person too. I don't know if he's up though….it's pretty late; I'm sure he's up still, he can be a bit of an insomniac like me at times." Harry pulled out the mirror and spoke into it, "Sirius Black."

Hermione was peering over his shoulder and into the mirror. They waited a couple minutes and the tired face of Harry's godfather appeared.

"Harry? You do know what time it is right?" he yawned.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry but I thought you might be up, I can talk to you tomorrow," Harry rushed looking guilty.

"No, no, if I'm up now might as well have a little chat. So, what's on your mind kiddo? How was your first week of school?" Sirius asked with a sleepy smile.

"Horrible. I'm failing all my subjects so far."

"You are? How come? Is it because- oh! Hermione! Didn't see you there young lady, how are you?" Sirius said, noticing the girl over his godson's shoulder.

"I'm fine, trying to look after our Harry," she teased.

Sirius laughed at Harry's expression. "Don't listen to her Sirius, she's not a big help at all to me anymore! I thought having her as a girlfriend would have its benefits with her helping me with homework but she's making me suffer! It's because of her I'm not doing well so far," Harry said savagely.

"Oh please, do I have to do everything for you? You can do your work if you just believe you can," Hermione said critically.

Sirius smiled as the two bickered. "Wow, you're becoming like Ron and Hermione instead of Harry and Hermione. Since when do you bicker?"

Harry turned red. "Well, since we're together now it's easier to argue. I don't know…maybe I can make her shut-up if I kiss her," Harry said and leaned forward but she pushed his face away.

"You can't get me that easy Potter. Move over, you're hogging the sofa."

Sirius shook his head in amusement at the young couple who were still nitpicking.

"Is this a bad time after all?" Sirius asked pleasantly.

"No, no, 'Mione is just being unreasonable."

"I am not being unreasonable Potter! And for goodness sake, if you're going to touch me with your feet put on some socks!" she shrilled.

"C'mon, we're not supposed to be fighting, we're a couple now," Harry tried to reason.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry turned back to Sirius. "It's kind of unfortunate Sirius, the two of us going out. I just found out Ron kind of fancies Hermione and we don't know how he's going to react when we tell him tomorrow," Harry said ignoring Hermione now.

"You're going to tell him? I thought you wanted to keep this secret to avoid how everyone will react," Sirius said frowning.

"Change of plans I guess. Plus I think Madam Pomfrey might think we're together too."

"And why is that?" Sirius asked.

Harry frowned. "She's been looking at us funny. Since Hermione's gone to see me when I take my potions in the morning."

"Well hate to break it to you kid but everyone will find out in their own way at any given time."

"Yeah well, I'd like to have control over that as much as possible," Harry smiled confidently and ending with a huge yawn.

"Look Harry, you're beat. Why don't we talk tomorrow okay? Moony will be up so he can say hello too. You get some sleep," Sirius insisted.

"I don't know when I can Sirius; I have Quidditch tryouts and a detention with Umbridge."

"What? You already landed yourself a dentition? How?" Sirius shrieked.

Harry sighed. "I took Hermione to the Room of Requirement after dinner tonight so we could have some alone time. I went to check if the cost was clear after we talked and did 'homework' and turned round and she was standing there, almost expecting to catch a student to me up to something. She asked me what I was doing out of grounds so close to curfew and I lied 'cause no one is suppose to know about the Room of Requirement is so she gave me a detention for tomorrow and for the next week, starting Monday," Harry explained.

"What? She has no proof that you lied! What did you tell her you were doing?" Sirius asked seriously.

"I was using the bathroom," Harry mumbled.

"The bathroom? Now I understand… Harry, of all things why did you say that? Why would you go to the seventh floor to pee if you can do it in a bathroom that's in your dorm on the same floor?"

"I know, I know! It was stupid. So now I broke my record and gotten detention the first week of school," Harry yawned again.

"Good-night Harry," Sirius said pleasantly noticing how tired his godson looked.

"But- ohh, okay, good-night. See you when I can tomorrow." And the image of Sirius' face faded in the mirror.

"Well you heard your godfather Harry, to bed," declared Hermione standing.

"You can't make me do anything," Harry challenged.

"Watch me," Hermione teased and went over to him and began to tickle him without mercy.

"M-'Mione! Stop! Really! Stop!" Harry cried in-between giggles and trying to get away.

She finally stopped after a couple more minutes. Harry sat up and glared at her. "What in the world made you think that would make me do anything you say?" he growled.

Hermione shrugged. "I just wanted to. You need more laughter in your life Harry."

Harry shook his head and yawned, though trying to cover it with his hand. It did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend.

"Come on sweetheart, time for bed," Hermione said in a motherly tone, pulling Harry to his feet.

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Yes dear," he joked, smiling briefly.

Hermione tucked Harry in when she followed him to his bed being very silent as to not wake anyone else. Harry knew she was enjoying treating him so lovingly so he allowed her to fluff his pillow, pull his covers over his body and they kissed. Hermione smiled; made sure Wronski Feint was just as comfortable and walked out.

Harry was the first to wake that morning. He dressed in jeans and pulled his robes over a casual green shirt and went off to the hospital wing. He and Madam Pomfrey ate in near silence most of the time for neither had any news for the other to carry on a conversation. In truth, Harry couldn't stop thinking about how Ron was going to react when he saw him and Hermione together. He knew there wasn't anything to worry about except the expecting row.

Just then the double doors opened and Hermione stepped in looking a little flustered.

"Hello Miss Granger. Here to pick up our Harry this morning?" smiled Madam Pomfrey, gathering up her plate and Harry's empty bowl of porridge and the empty goblets of his potions.

"Yes. He has a lot to do today and someone needs to make sure he's right on track."

Madam Pomfrey gave the teenagers a curious look. "I'm sorry, I can't help but be slightly touched you come and retrieve Harry each morning Miss Granger."

Harry gave Hermione a half-glance before blurting out, "Hermione and I are together."

"_Harry_!" Hermione hissed, shocked.

"I'm sorry!" Harry felt his face grow hot. "It just came out. I thought it'd be easier to tell someone else before telling Ron."

Madam Pomfrey didn't look surprised. "Is that why I've seen you up here every morning Miss Granger?"

Hermione glared at Harry. "Yes. Might as well tell it like it is. Trouble is we don't know how to tell Ron."

"I think we're overreacting. He shouldn't be too surprised. I had a feeling _you_ had a feeling we were together as well, Madam Pomfrey," Harry told her as he got to his feet and stood next to his girlfriend.

"You probably are," Poppy told Harry casually, flicking her wand on the bed Harry was sitting in so the covers were neat and free of wrinkles again. "I know you three are close as friends as any. Just like your father was with his Harry. Everything should be fine."

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey," Hermione smiled.

"You two should get going if you have today planned out," Madam Pomfrey spoke with a smile, seeing Harry and Hermione looking into each other's eyes.

"Right. We should go face him then," Hermione took Harry's hand.

Harry drew in a breath and nodded.

"I thought you said you weren't scared of what he will do," she raised a brow.

"I'm not."

"Remember, whatever happens…"

"We're not going to let it affect us," Harry nodded.

"Good luck," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Harry called back and they walked out of the infirmary and ascended the staircases up to the seventh floor.

They stood in front of the Fat Lady, both feeling nervous, rehearsing how they wanted to walk in.

"Okay, we just need to be casual. He might not even be in the common room," Hermione explained.

Hermione nodded and Harry said the password and they stepped in, hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

As they expected the room was full of mostly all the Gryffindors who just came back from breakfast and were debating on what to do for their first weekend. Harry and Hermione didn't make out like they were looking for Ron in particular but a few heads turned when they walked in like anyone would do if someone just entered the room. Several first years raised their brows at the sight of them holding hands but what did not go unnoticed by anyone was Harry tripping on accident over his robes and falling and Hermione helping him up and the two giggling like only a couple would. They almost jumped out of their skins when two people popped in front of them with crossed arms.

"Oy! Harry, Hermione, what are you two doing?" Fred smirked.

The fifteen-year-olds looked at each other and at him and his twin.

"Nothing. I tripped and she helped me up," Harry said simply.

"No, about that- the whole holding hands thing," frowned George.

"Yes because that is certainly not something one does"-

"-If their only friends. Are you two trying to tell us something?" George finished, frowning now as well.

Harry looked around the room. Not many were looking at them now. Harry shrugged. "Maybe," he said casually.

Fred and George shared a look of surprise. George looked over his shoulder and leaned forward and said to Harry, "Come on our honorary little brother, tell Fred and me all."

Harry sighed. "Look Fred and George, not now all right? We might have a little something but it's not a big deal."

Fred couldn't help but grin. "Awww, look Forge, our little brother has a little crush on Hermione. How cute," he cooed.

"Oh I agree. Since when? Oh Mum is going to be ecstatic. So you really were going out with each other last year after all? Despite what you said? Those rumors were true then?" George asked excitedly.

"No!" Harry cried. "No, you've got it wrong. We didn't fancy each other then. Well, we sorta did but we weren't dating."

"Ron isn't going to be too happy," noted Fred.

"Oh I know. It's not too apparent he fancies you Hermione but it's there enough. Wonder what he's going to say," George said in mock thought.

"Why don't you move aside and allow him to say it then," growled a voice.

Fred and George turned around to see their brother Ron behind them, fists curled, face red.

Hermione gulped and let go of Harry's hand. The twins shared a sympathy glance at Harry and Hermione and moved away to let Ron speak his mind.

"Ron, before you say anything"- Harry stared but Ron cut him off.

"How could you Harry? _How could you?_ You knew I liked her! Why did you have to go out behind my back? It should've been me! I told you I liked her!" Ron raged.

"No you don't! Just last night you said you weren't certain!" Harry stepped forward.

"But I never said no to it either!"

"Ron, listen, I didn't do anything to hurt you okay? We've been going out before I talked to you last night. So technically speaking, you shouldn't be angry with me," Harry said carefully, keeping control over his tone.

Ron turned redder as his fists shook. "Why did you do it? We had that talk last night, I can't believe you! No wonder you brought it up! You wanted to make an idiot of me didn't you? So if I ever had the gut to ask her out I would look really stupid because she would've said she was going out with someone else! I knew all those tabloids were true last year, I"-

"Ron please, shut up for a bit. I didn't like her that way last year," Harry was quickly losing patience.

Everyone in the common room had turned around to watch the argument now.

"Ron please, we just wanted to see if this would work and"-

"And it is," Harry cut across her.

Ron glared. "You knew I liked her and you wanted to make an idiot out of me! Just tell stupid ol' Ronald Weasley the truth why don't you? Come on Harry, tell me the truth."

"I already did and the more you ask me to tell you the truth the more you really are leaning towards being 'stupid ol' Ronald Weasley'!" Harry cried.

Ron looked more and more angry as the seconds past. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Really stupid thing to say Harry, really stupid_…she thought savagely.

"Well? How long have you been going out?" Ron demanded.

"Late August," Harry said confidently.

"Who else knows?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Our parents and Madam Pomfrey," Harry answered.

"Mad- _Madam Pomfrey_ knew before me? You decided to tell the school nurse before you told your best mate? Are you bonkers or something?" Ron cried.

"I trusted she wouldn't tell anyone else," Harry said easily, shrugging.

"So you think I wouldn't tell someone?" Ron spoke looking angry but trying to refrain from shouting.

"Well, to tell you the truth, no," Harry mumbled.

Ron fumed again.

"I mean, who would she tell? I didn't think some casual day in the staff room she would go to Professor McGonagall and say, 'oh by the way, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are going out, thought you ought to know.' Come on, you know she'll keep anything from anyone if they ask her to," Harry said.

"I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Yes you would. Considering how angry you are right now I don't think you would refrain from telling your own siblings when asked."

"You don't trust your own best mate? I can't believe you!" Ron shouted and soon the two boys were in a very loud and verbal fight.

Hermione backed away from the two and melted into a nearby chair and tried to not listen as things were said, things such as trust, not telling Ron anything, how it was still Harry's fault for not telling him they were a couple, Ron being immature and taking this situation too seriously for his own good, how Harry always got what he wanted, how Harry hadn't gotten what he always wanted or he would never have crossed his uncle's fury the past summer, how Harry knew Ron liked Hermione, how Harry was suppose to be going out with Cho or Ginny, Harry repeatedly bellowing to Ron to stop this pointless argument and Ron bringing up these subjects again, finally stopping when they heard a loud CRACK!

Hermione sat up as if she has just sat on a nail and looked to see Harry covering his face with his hands and Ron with his fist drawn back. Hermione ran over to her boyfriend and turned him around. Harry had his hands over his face and his eyes were wide with shock at what just happened.

"Really Ron, just because you're angry Harry's dating Hermione doesn't mean you should hit his face!" shouted Fred coming forward.

All was quiet in the common room. Gradually, several younger students went to their dorms to give the older students privacy, Ginny amongst them, quite pink in the face after she had been brought up in the conversation. Ron didn't say another word and marched off to his dorm as well.

"Harry, let me see," Hermione said soothingly trying to pull at his hands as Fred and George came forth.

"I'm fine 'Mione," Harry muffled behind his hands.

"Show me now or I'm going to physically force you to the hospital wing," she warned.

"You're going to make me go no matter what so why does it matter?" Harry said sourly.

"Exactly, I'm going to see it anyway so might as well show me now."

Harry sighed but removed his hands so that the three of them could see his face. There was blood flowing out of each nostril steadily. Hermione huffed and announced they were going to the hospital wing for it was best to see whether or not it was broken. Harry didn't object, just sighed heavily.

"Listen mate, we're really sorry about our brother," George said, clamping a hand on Harry's shoulder before he left.

"He's always had a tendency of saying things before his brain registers what's been said"- said Fred smiling weakly.

"Making him act like a complete arse of himself"-

"So don't take anything he said to you"-

"Too seriously," the twins finished.

Harry smiled through the blood that was dripping into his mouth. "Thabks you do," he said and he and Hermione walked out hand in hand like they did into the common room almost an hour ago. Together they retraced their steps from the morning to the hospital wing.

_I still don't know if Ron would hit Harry but I kept it in. He can be a little irrational when angry._

_Magical love: Rose_


	19. The Everlong Second Week of September

**THE EVER-LONG SECOND WEEK OF SEPTEMBER **

_Revised: June 25, 2013_

Harry held a scarf of Hermione's to his nose while the two of them walked back to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was busy cleaning up the blood off the floor from poor Erick Smeltwig's bleeding leg and almost jumped when she turned around and saw Mr. Potter and Miss Granger behind her. She flicked her wand once more and the self-mopping mop finished its job and went back in its bucket and she turned her attention to the two teenagers.

She sighed when she noticed Mr. Potter holding a scarf to his face. _I guess the talk with Mr. Weasley didn't go as planned_….

"What happened this time Harry?" she asked as the two walked to her.

Hermione looked at him and noticed he didn't want to speak through his throbbing nose so she answered for him.

"Well, Ron found out about us and as you can tell he didn't take it all that well. He and Harry got into a very verbal argument and Ron ended it by hitting him," Hermione said looking at Harry in concern.

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue and ushered the boy unto a nearby bed. She also gave Harry a bedpan so he could spit out the blood that was now dripping into his mouth. With the scarf out of the way Madam Pomfrey checked the damage with her wand and nodded her confirmation.

"It's broken all right Harry," she told the boy grimly.

Harry sighed. He honestly didn't care at this point. His mind was sill half focused on the argument he just had. Before he knew it she was waving her wand at his face and he felt his nose grow very hot then very cold then to normal temperature.

He gingerly touched it and grinned when he felt it was no longer broken.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey," Harry softly said, getting up. He took the cloth from her to wipe the blood off his face.

She nodded. "So, what are you two going to do now? I don't want you to leave just to get into another disagreement," she said disapprovingly.

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"I don't think we'll run into Ron again, at least not right now. He went to the dorm after he hit Harry so I don't think he'll be coming down anytime soon. Oh! Harry, this gives me a great idea!" Hermione said suddenly.

Harry groaned. Anything Hermione considered to be 'fun' more than most likely would be the complete opposite.

"What's that?" he asked looking falsely interested.

"We could start on your homework, for _real_ this time. We could finish up your Potions essay and Herbology and Transfiguration…it will be fun!"

"You can't honestly be serious Hermione! How is working on homework fun in any way?"

"Because we'll be together and spending time with each other."

"Please, we always spend time with each other Hermione. I think we're one of the luckiest couples out there. We see each other every day, we have mostly every class together, you see me each morning when I'm in the hospital wing…"

She frowned.

"Oh come on, you know I don't mean it in that way. I love that we're around each other so much. I just don't think we should spend our time together with homework…"

Hermione huffed. "That's when we should be spending time with each other the most!"

Harry bit his lip; maybe the whole procrastination idea wasn't that smart after all. He sighed. "Fine, let's get it over with…"

Hermione beamed and hugged his neck. "Well let's get started on that work Potter!"

Harry sighed as if he was heading for eternal doom and waved a gloomy hand good-bye to Madam Pomfrey and followed Hermione back to the common room.

It was almost empty, only a few students were spread out here and there, most of them seventh years trying to get a head start on their N.E.W.T.s. Harry grabbed his school bag from his bed (noticing as he did so Ron wasn't anywhere to be seen) and trudged downstairs where he saw Hermione setting up books and papers on a table so they could get started. He really didn't feel like doing any work but thought it was best until Angelina came down to announce it was Quidditch practice, (which Harry hoped was going to happen in the next minute). He and Hermione went through his Herbology and Potions in the next two hours and Harry was very grateful when Angelina finally came down and told him to get ready. Harry shot up, shaking off the ache in his hand from writing continuously the last couple hours.

Hermione followed her boyfriend and his teammates to the locker rooms where they changed then sat in the stands to watch. Harry walked out of the locker room with a smile on his face but ran into someone. He got up and squinted into the sun and saw with a thrill of forbidding that it was Ron. Harry glared and took a step back. He wanted to say something to him, ask him why he was there but decided better of it. Harry gave him a curt nod and walked to the middle of the Quidditch pitch and took off on his Firebolt, racing Fred and George. After a good few laps he stopped in midair and groaned to see Malfoy and his little gang in the stands, obviously getting ready to do some pointless catcalls and jeering.

That day was devoted in finding a new keeper and Harry almost regretted it after the tryouts were over when Ron went off gloomily, muttering he couldn't think straight. Harry knew that if he had not told him about his so called 'secret' relationship Ron wouldn't have let in all those goals and Harry himself would be cheering him on. Harry did feel a bit guilty when the Slytherins began their hearty laughter and finger pointing because he knew that even after everything that happened today, Ron didn't deserve it.

Hermione of course had her own words about it when they went back inside to change before dinner. "It's not your fault he screwed up Harry! He just can't get his fat head around what happened and accept the fact we're together. Don't go feeling sorry for him."

"Yeah but he is still my mate. I knew it was a risk to ask you out, it ruins friendships when friends date each other…"

"Not all the time," Hermione said calmly.

"Yeah well it's obviously hurting Ron now."

"Harry, from what you told me, he deserves some treatment. You told me he called me ugly, not that I'm surprised, I know I'm not the prettiest girl here but that was uncalled for," her voice lowered as she said this.

"I know…"

"Plus he hit you! He broke your nose! How can you not get upset over that?" she screeched.

Harry scratched the back of his head in thought. "I am angry about it. I can't believe my own mate would do that. I hope he gets over it soon though," he said gruffly. "He wanted to play keeper but after today I don't reckon Angelina will see past his mistakes and give him another go. She already is considering that one bloke, Johansen or something. I don't care what happened, he's still my best mate and row or not I think it would've been really great to have him on the team," Harry said gloomily, watching his feet.

Hermione sighed. "I don't want to argue, it's useless with you, but I know what you're trying to say."

Harry smiled. "Thanks…maybe I can try to talk to him later after my detention with Umbridge and if all goes well then I can ask Angelina if it's okay he gets a rematch 'cause hopefully he'll have had time to think."

Hermione said nothing but took his hand and rolled her eyes, neither of them noticing that the person they were talking about was eavesdropping in behind a wall and hearing them coming he scurried off to the Great Hall.

Harry wasn't feeling particularly hungry that evening, he couldn't help but think of what nasty punishment Professor Umbridge would assign for him. _Probably write I mustn't lie to a professor 500 times_, Harry thought savagely, stabbing a piece of carrot in his stew and munching on it. Fifteen minutes later the students began to leave as did the staff. Harry caught a glimpse of Professor Umbridge standing on her stubby legs and going out a back door, apprently to make sure she was ready for Harry's arrival to her office.

"I'll wait up for you okay?" Hermione whispered to Harry, ignoring the students who stopped to stare. (The news of Harry and Hermione's relationship had spread rather quickly as was expected).

"You don't have to Hermione, you nor I know how long she'll be keeping me."

"I'll be in the common room waiting for you then," she huffed.

Harry thought it was best to not argue with her so he nodded. "Well then, see you when I see you…" he said bitterly and with a kiss on his cheek from her Harry gloomily dragged his feet to face his doom with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Come in," said a sickly sweet voice when Harry knocked on the door to the DADA classroom which he had entered before under several other teachers. He was afraid to find out how it looked since she moved in. He was not at all surprised to see it covered in pink, lace, and kitties.

"Sit," Professor Umbridge instructed, pointing to a straight-backed chair by the window. Harry did as he was told and sat in the chair and saw in front of him a length of parchment.

_Lines, how did I know_? Harry said in his mind rolling his eyes.

Harry took in a deep breath and asked calmly, "What do you want me to write Professor?"

"I want you to write I must not tell lines," Professor Umbridge told him in her girly tone.

"How many times?" Harry asked tonelessly.

"Oh, as long as it takes for you to get the idea, for that message to _sink in_," she said softly.

Harry turned round in his chair to look at her. He did not miss the flicker of amusement behind her paunchy eyes.

"Um, I didn't bring my bag, sort of forgot, it being the weekend …may I have a quill, please?" Harry added trying to sound polite.

"Oh no worries. I wanted you to use a rather special writing utensil of my own anyway." And she went to her desk, pulled out something and walked over to the boy and handed it to him.

Harry looked at the something that was placed in his hand; it was a quill unlike any he had ever seen, it was black, long and had a very sharp tip_. Is that really necessary_? Harry asked himself with a raised brow. Then he noticed another problem.

"Um, I think you forgot to give me ink…"

"Oh, I didn't forget my dear, you won't be needing ink with _this_ quill," Professor Umbridge said, almost in amusement, and with that she hid behind her desk. Harry took this as his queue to start his punishment.

He raised the quill to the parchment and wrote 'I must not tell lies'. As soon as he finished a searing pain shot in the back of his right hand. He gasped and looked at it. Sketched there in his very own flesh were the words he had just written as though carved by a scalpel. As he clamped a hand to it he saw the words on the parchment, shiny in some sort of red ink. He looked at his right hand again but the words were gone but the skin was now a little pink. Harry raised the quill to the parchment again, gulping, trying to calm himself down. He could not believe what had just happened but he knew that Professor Umbridge was watching him so he continued.

Harry put quill to parchment again and wrote the same five words. Again they were etched into his hand and appeared in the red ink on the paper and the pain vanished as soon as it came. Harry mentally shook his head and thought to himself gravely, _the sooner I get this over with the better. It doesn't matter that the words are in some dark red ink, it doesn't matter my hand is smarting,, it doesn't matter that the weird red ink is- wait…that- that's blood! Oh my god! I'm writing in my own blood! That little, vial, evil, ugly toady bitch! Oh, when Sirius and Remus find out…wait! I can't tell them, that's what she wants me to do…She'll have a plan set up if I tell them. Okay, she's coming forward, act as invisible as you can Potter…_ and Harry went to look as inconspicuous as possible when the plump teacher came to his desk.

"Is something the matter Potter?" Professor Umbridge asked in her usual false sweet face.

"No madam," Harry answered tonelessly.

"Well then get going. You haven't written anything for a couple minutes. Chop chop!" she said clapping her hands together and she returned to her desk.

Harry licked his lips carefully and slowly returned to his torturous task… An hour passed, and then two, the skin on the back of his right hand getting more and more irritated, finally leaving a trail of blood from the sickening wound. Harry had bit his lip after a while to make sure he didn't moan out loud and give her the satisfaction that she was getting to him. He soon dropped the quill and held onto his hand realizing he could no longer write, it hurt too much. Luckily Professor Umbridge seemed it was indeed time to call it a night and she walked to him.

Harry looked up with dread written all over his face, biting his lip, tears in his eyes.

"Hand," she instructed, holding out her own.

Harry extended it and she examined it and let go after a minute.

"Tsk tsk… I don't think you have gotten the message have you? Well lucky for us you have detention with me all next week! Maybe then you will think twice before you lie to a teacher. You may need to see me more if that behavior of yours doesn't improve any time soon in class. I might have to put you on a special behavior contract that will be sent to your guardians, the headmaster and your head of house. Oh, your little wolf uncle will love to hear of his little cub and how he's behaving at school wouldn't he?" she simpered.

Harry's eye twitched.

She smirked, knowing she was getting to him before sighing. "Oh, it was a terrible part on Fudge's sake to allow a half-breed to raise you Potter but time will soon come when that is all sorted out. You may leave."

Harry didn't think twice but bolted out of the room and as fast as he could to Gryffindor tower. He rushed into the room and ran into Hermione, knocking them both over. Hermione helped Harry up, getting the feeling something was up for he didn't even look when he toppled in.

Hermione looked Harry sharply in the eye and said, "Harry, what is it?"

Harry drew in a sharp breath and shook his head. Hermione should've known Harry was going to be his stubborn self.

"Tell me Harry, please, I'm your girlfriend, you can't hide anything from me; and don't tell me everything's fine for I can see it written all over your face that it's not."

"Hermione, please, don't worry about anything, I'll deal with it," Harry said hastily.

She huffed. "Now I defiantly know something's wrong or else there would be nothing for you to deal with. Tell me now or I'll contact Sirius. Tell me Harry," she told him sternly.

"Please, it's nothing. It was just some lines," Harry said fairly, eager to drop the subject as soon as possible.

"Something happened Harry and you aren't telling me what. Why can't you tell me?" she asked him, letting go of his arm.

Harry looked at his shoes shook his head. She couldn't know, no one could.

"Harry, please tell me…" Hermione said softly, taking his hands in her own and bringing them up to kiss them but stopped and gasped when she felt the heat emitting off his right. She let go quickly but brought it back up to her face before Harry had time to yank it back and saw the faint words 'I must not tell lies' etched into it. It wasn't bleeding but it looked very irritated. She slowly took her gaze off it and stared into the grass green eyes of her boyfriend's, shock and sickness clearly written all over her expression.

"Harry…" she whispered as if his name alone could explain what was up with his red hand.

"It- it'll go away soon enough," Harry mumbled still looking down.

"Harry, what the hell did she do to you? Did she actually take your hand and scratch them into it herself? Oh, because if she did… I will get a hold of her and…Teacher or not, no one harms _my_ boyfriend, they do not! That's abuse that is! She abused a child! A student! I cannot believe"-

But Harry held up a hand to silence her. "Hermione, hear me out before you start rambling on about revenge alright?"

Hermione glared.

Harry sighed. "Yes, she did this to me- wait! Before you go all high pitched again on me- she didn't force it into me." Harry sighed, thinking about it. "Well, I guess I have to tell you everything don't I? Okay, she gave me this quill see? And …" he told Hermione exactly what happened in the teacher's office, which wasn't much but after two hours of carving into his own flesh it felt like forever.

Hermione looked very worried when he was finished talking. Harry bit his lip, wondering what she was going to say and shriek about.

She let out a small sob finally and grabbed Harry round his neck in a hug and let go saying, "Oh Harry, why? Why you? I don't understand! You've been through too much this past year, now this! Why? It isn't fair! These are things that could have been prevented! Ohhh- why _you_ Harry?" she cried, her chocolate brown eyes becoming increasingly shiny.

Harry shrugged. "It's just me I guess. I'm use to it, it doesn't matter. It's not the end of my life. Besides, it's kind of good I went through all that pain I recently went through. It turned out for the best didn't it?"

Hermione glared and socked his arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Harry cried out, holding his right shoulder.

"How dare you think you deserved that Potter! How dare you!"

"I didn't say I deserved it, I'm saying it was kind of good it happened 'cause look at the end result. Look, if Vernon hadn't- you know, did what he did then I wouldn't be with Sirius and Remus."

Hermione frowned for he still did not tell her what really went on at the Dursleys."You said that was Sirius' number one priority, to get custody of you as soon as he was freed. I'm sure it would have happened no matter what he- Vernon, did to you."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him.

"You didn't deserve what happened to you with that- that man. You shouldn't say you're used to it."

Harry knew it was best not to argue. "Okay fine. Sorry I said it."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and said softly, "What are you going to do Harry?"

Harry shrugged, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not sure yet. I know she thinks I'm going to run off and tell another staff member but I can't do that. Not yet anyway….I can't let them get involved. Besides, you said that she's looking really deep into Hogwarts and is working alongside the ministry so if anyone complains she'll enforce some ridiculous rule. I can't tell anyone yet, when the time comes they'll know but for now- if it gets any worse you could help me out right?" he asked innocently.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know, if my hand begins to gush blood or something, could you help me?" he questioned.

"Why must you say 'gush'? But yes, I will help you," Hermione said sticking up her nose.

Harry smiled and kissed her. Hermione giggled and tried to run her fingers in his hair but gave up quickly as it was still as short as it was when Tonks cut it.

"Why did she have to chop off all your gorgeous hair?" Hermione pouted, pulling at the black fuzz.

Harry's eyes darkened. "It was an accident she said. And the real horrible part of it is I can no longer make my hair grow on its own like I could when I was younger. I'm actually not sure how long it takes for my hair to grow at a normal rate."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I could try and grow out your hair if you want me to," she offered.

Harry shrugged. "Meh, I dunno, I don't like it like this but I do like that my head is cool for once. But it is going to be October soon and then my head will start to freeze."

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Hey! I have a great idea! Why don't I spike your hair tomorrow?" she asked excitedly.

"What? Are you crazy? I don't think it's smart to have anyone touch my hair after what Tonks did to it."

"Oh please Harry? If it doesn't look good then you don't have to go out with it."

Harry frowned. "You can only touch my hair if I can do something to you."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Such as?"

Harry grinned. "Take you out on my broom."

"What? No! I hate heights. I was one of the only students who nearly failed Madam Hooch's class in first year!"

"Please? It will be fun. I won't go too high or too fast. C'mon, my dad was able to convince my mum to do it and after a couple times, she started to enjoy it."

Hermione was thinking for a minute before finally agreeing.

"Great! We'll do it after lunch tomorrow. You'll like it, promise."

The next day was spent with Harry wrapping up his homework and Hermione grabbing ordinary hair gel and running it through Harry's hair. It hardly did a difference, it still was black fuzzy hair sticking up. It was simply too short to do anything with Hermione found herself thinking and after lunch, it was time for Harry's part of the deal. The weather was nice and warm with a cloud here and there in the sky. Many students had taken up the opportunity to spend time in the perfect weather for it would likely change soon.

Harry stood on his Firebold and had Hermione go behind.

"Ready?" Harry asked her, gripping the fine wood.

Hermione swallowed. "Don't go too high!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I won't. I know you don't want to do this in the first place but soon enough you'll be begging me for more rides. Flying is that addicting."

"Yeah, if you like a thrill and heights!" she snapped.

"Well, yeah…I _do_ love a great thrill and heights don't faze me at all. Okay, less chattering more up-in-the-airing!"

"Up-in-the-airing?" Hermione mocked.

Harry glared and kicked off and the shot up in the air, Hermione screaming all the way. Harry stopped his broom in midair of around fifty feet but this frightened her too much so he sighed heavily and flew down to a low thirty and went around the lake a few times before landing. As soon as their feet hit ground Hermione toppled off looking terrified. Harry turned his head and laughed at her look. Her hair looked like a lion's mane and he couldn't help but point it out.

Hermione glared and said, "At least I _have_ hair!"

This shut Harry up at once, however as afternoon turned to night, he realized it had been a pleasant one. He had gotten all his work done, talked to his guardians, taken Hermione out for a spin on his broom and didn't have to deal with Umbridge. Yet one thing was troubling him, he had not seen Ron all day. He missed his best friend, as cheesy as that sounded. He wanted to lounge around with him and talk, joke and laugh like normal. After getting hit in the nose Harry had not seen him. He then had another pressing matter to attend to when Hermione finally gotten his attention by slapping his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he cried.

Hermione looked behind her and whispered, "Have you noticed someone else who's been avoiding you?"

Harry scanned around the common room at the rest of the students who were all doing what they normally did, including Fred and George getting first years to try out their latest skiving snackbox sweets.

"No," he said shortly, kicking off his shoes as he laid long ways on his favorite armchair, legs on the left arm.

"Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"Yes! She's been avoiding you since Ron broke your nose as well."

"Really? I haven't noticed. We don't really talk to each other. She's always been real shy around me."

"Well she isn't really like that. Everyone including her states she usually loves to talk."

"Oh really? Well I have yet to see it. Everyone should know I hate it when no one says what they want to my face," Harry glared.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Harry, am I the only girl you notice?"

"Maybe. Why would I care about other girls? I have you. You're my little golden snitch," smiled Harry.

"Is that your idea of being romantic?" Hermione raised a brow.

"Was that not sweet enough for you or would you rather be my little chocolate frog?" he asked, pulling her to him.

"Oh yes, being referred to a frog is even better."

Harry smiled and the two began to make out, which did not go unnoticed by anyone in the common room. A loud cough made by Fred Weasley who was 'casually' walking by made them split up.

"You two must really be in love if you don't even care you have an audience watching," smirked Fred and walked off.

Harry and Hermione turned brick red and she got to her feet again. Fred winked before going back to showing little Paul Youngren boils n' gum.

Hermione pushed Harry over so she could sit next to him and whispered, "What are we going to do about Ginny?"

Harry shrugged, yawning. He really felt like sinking into his highly comfortable four poster right about now with Weinki purring away on his chest.

"We don't even know if it's something to think about. Maybe I can talk to her when I have time. Now if you excuse me I'd like to go to bed, I feel wiped out."

"From what? You need some exercise Harry. You had all weekend to run around the grounds for a bit. Getting exercise is part of your health plan is it not? Well tell you what, in the future- your future- which is next weekend, you will be running with me. How does that sound?" Hermione piped up.

"Torture," Harry said defeated.

"Oh come now, it will only be a mile a day."

"I walk five miles a day just going from lesson to lesson in the first place!"

"Oh don't exaggerate. This will do you some good. Oh! I can draw out an exercise schedule for you and I can accompany you," she cried, getting the excited look only Hermione could get when planning something.

"Hermione, you don't understand, I've been through a lot. I've lost weight since June. I can't run as fast as I used to," Harry argued tiredly.

"Yes you lost weight but you're fine now. There's simply not enough vitamins in your blood. Energy and working out will help you. I'll think of something you can manage, you need to get some meat on your bones!" she exclaimed, pinching the thin skin on Harry's arm.

Harry frowned and swiped his arm out of her grasp and went up to the dorm to get ready for bed, exercising clearly not the thing he wanted to talk about now.

Monday started off like any other day. Harry woke up by his alarm and showered and dressed, slinging his bag over his shoulder and went up to the hospital wing to take his potions and eat breakfast then hurry off to his first lesson which happened to be Potions. Once Snape had told the students to begin their lesson he hung over Harry like a bat and sneered-

"Now that the whole population of the school knows of your little relationship with Miss Granger do not expect me to be lenient on you for one second."

"And why would I think that for one second, sir?" Harry added, trying his best to not sound rude as he stopped gathering his materials.

"I do _not_ take cheek from anyone Mr. Potter so I would advise you to bite your tongue when speaking to me. I sincerely hope that that mutt of a guardian of yours has taught you some manners over the summer. Merlin knows you need them," he spat.

Harry glared up at the oily man. "Don't have a go at Sirius," he hissed.

Snape stood up, looking quite pleased with himself and said casually, "I better not see you sneaking kisses with Miss Granger this lesson Potter or you will be one sorry ah- _lovestruck_ boy. Now begin!"

Harry watched him return to his desk and Harry tuned round to see Hermione, apparently waiting for him to pair up with her. Harry was just about to stand up but looked behind him to see Ron, looking very glum. Harry bit his lip. He completely forgot all about classes and how he was now the one caught between his two friends who both expected him to pair up with them during lessons. He didn't think it best to dismiss Ron so easily but he wanted to be with Hermione so he could make sure he wouldn't screw up as easily. Harry finally sighed, took one last look at Ron and walked over to Hermione's table. A few seconds later he saw Ron paired up with Neville and looked even angrier.

Harry turned to Hermione who was busily lighting up her cauldron and sorting ingredients into piles.

"I guess Ron is still upset about us," he said on the corner of his mouth.

"What? Harry; move over, you're already squishing the frog spleen! What were you saying?" Hermione said impatiently.

"I said that I think Ron is still pretty upset about us."

"Well that settles it, it's been a full day and if he's still acting like this then you two need to make amends of some sort. Now are you going to sit here and mope about Ron or are you going to make your Strengthening Solution?" she screeched.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Harry said and went about lighting his cauldron.

After the tedious hour of potions the fifth year Gryffindors marched off to Charms before it was finally time for lunch. It was a very uncomfortable meal. Everyone was looking Harry and Hermione's way as if just looking at the back of the teenagers' heads could confirm they were indeed in a relationship. Harry glared into his chicken, trying to not let it bother him. Here he saw Ginny looking through a copy of the morning's Daily Prophet. He frowned as he looked at the cover.

"Hey Ginny, could I see that for a moment?" he asked across from the table.

Ginny jumped but did not say anything and handed over the paper. Harry saw the cover and it showed a picture of Professor Umbridge and a caption about her being appointed High Inquisitor.

"Oh, I completely forgot! You don't eat down here during breakfast anymore," Hermione hissed. "That article made me so upset! Hurry, finish reading it!"

Harry read it quickly and passed it back to Ginny before he turned to Hermione.

"I don't get it," he said looking lost.

Hermione would've laughed at Harry's face if she didn't take the issue so seriously.

"It means that she's trying to overtake Hogwarts Harry. She's going to go all around school and point out a lot of stupid mistakes and inspect the teachers and make up a whole bunch of really stupid rules such as these- these Educational Decree things. Fudge made sure that this was going to happen, he made sure we would end up with her!" she raged.

Harry glared. "That stupid toad. She's been a success the paper said? What dimwitted idiot thought that up? I hate that woman already and it's only been a week. She has something against 'half-breeds' as she calls them. She was raging on about Remus to me when I had my detention." He took a drink from his pumpkin juice. "At least we know how things will be when she inspects McGonagall. She won't have a problem telling her off!"

Five minutes later the bell rang singling that their third period was about to begin. Harry and Ron went up to Divination while Hermione went off to Ancient Runes. Here the two boys sat at the same table but did not speak a word to each other, not even when they had to interpret each other's dreams in their dream diary. Harry knew if he spoke that he would be saying the same things he already told Ron when they fought and didn't want to waste his breath. Professor Trelawney would have normally told them off for not working but today she was being inspected by Umbridge and was under a lot of pressure. She was asked a lot of questions about her life and teaching methods and by the end of it she looked as if she was about to lose it.

Harry really wanted to talk to Ron but as soon as class ended he raced out of the classroom and out of sight making Harry scowl. When he reached the Dark Arts classroom he saw Hermione there waiting for him.

"You know you don't have to wait for me everywhere Hermione," he told her as kindly as he could with still getting the point across.

"I wasn't planning on to."

"Oh," he said, looking a bit hurt.

"I just wanted a quick word before the bell rings and we're late. Don't want that woman to shriek at us. How was Divination?"

"Awful, more so than usual. Umbridge was there inspecting Trelawney."

"Really? How on earth did she make it down here before everyone else?"

Harry shrugged. "She's a toad so she just hopped on over here that's how, right?"

Hermione laughed. "That explains it then. How was, you know, Ron?"

Harry frowned. "He's acting like a complete git! He wouldn't talk to me and hardly made any eye-contact and we were sitting at the same damn table!"

"Did you talk to him?"

"No…"

"Well then you're being unreasonable as well."

"What?" Harry shouted but Hermione hushed him and pointed at her watch signaling the bell was about to ring so they ran inside the classroom and took a seat just as the late bell rung.

The class went on just as it had done last Monday but this time no one spoke, afraid that Umbridge might land them in detention. It was especially hard on Hermione who had already read ahead in her copy of Defensive Magical Theory and wanted to point out certain things in the book out loud but knowing what her boyfriend was going through with his detentions she thought it was best to not speak. The bell finally rang and lessons were over for the day.

The night passed without much happening except pouring over homework and going to bed. The rest of the week passed by just as uneventful as the next until it was finally Friday. Harry was feeling very anxious today. He had agreed the day before that he would eat breakfast and take his potions in the hospital wing and wait until lessons were over before going back to get blood drawn and get looked over by Madam Pomfrey. He was afraid he had not gained any weight that would be sufficient but this was only one of his worries. He also agreed to corner Ron and finally get him to (hopefully) stop avoiding him, as well as Ginny. Hermione told Harry she would talk to her first while he was in the hospital wing but he told her he wanted her to come with him.

Right now the couple was taking the walk out of the common room and to the infirmary after dinner was over. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him when he walked in, a smile on her face.

"Hello again Harry. How was today?" she asked as he got settled on a random bed, Hermione sitting right next to him.

Harry shrugged. "Same as it has been. I don't mean to be rude but it's really hard to concentrate on my work when I have that, _hag_ inspecting everything."

"I know what you mean. I just got word from the headmaster that she also wants to inspect all the staff, not just the professors so I'm not looking forward to having her in my wing at all," the nurse spoke grimly.

"She is? What's the point? I already know that there is no one out there who could do a better job at all this medical mumbo jumbo than you," Harry said confidently.

"Oh really? Thank-you very much Mr. Potter," the nurse said with a slightly shocked expression.

"Hey! I thought you were on a first name bases with me!"

Madam Pomfrey just shook her head and said, "How about we get started?"

Harry nodded and asked looking at her with curious large eyes with a hint of amusement, "What are you going to torture me with first?"

"There's only one thing that I'm going to do that might qualify as torture Harry. Just sit tight; I'm going to run some diagnostic spells on you and check how you're doing inside meaning your organs and bones."

Harry nodded and allowed her to wave her wand about over his body. Harry felt his face grow warm when he caught Hermione looking at the whole process. He felt like he was under a microscope, both women looking at him intently. Madam Pomfrey nodded and stood up straight.

"All looks well so far. I'm going to take your temperature now okay?"

"How come? You can feel me, I'm not warm."

"Hr. Delmhar insisted it in her instructions she left for me. You never know if your temperature is not what it should be. There's nothing to fret over, it takes a minute."

Harry sighed but allowed the nurse to place a thin cold metal object under his tongue and wait a minute.

"98.8," read off Madam Pomfrey, taking out the object.

"See? I'm as healthy as can be."

"Yes, I know. Let me check your pulse and then we can see if you've gained any weight."

Harry nodded again and after placing her fingers around his wrist for a minute he stood up and walked to the scale at the far end of the ward. Hermione got up as well but did not follow him; she didn't want to seem like a mother hen. Harry was afraid to see how much he weighed. He didn't feel any heavier at all. It had been a whole summer and he only gained three pounds. He slowly stepped onto the scale and stood straight. Madam Pomfrey tapped the scale with her wand and it glowed green for half a second.

"What was that?" Harry asked in wonderment.

"It makes sure to subtract the added weight your clothes give you."

Madam Pomfrey moved around the blocks and found the weight. "Congratulations Mr. Potter, you are ninety-seven pounds exactly."

"One pound? I've only gained _one_ pound?"

"Any weight is better than none," Madam Pomfrey told him. "You may be someone who cannot put on weight easily. You may end up being average or even below the average BMI no matter what your age. Right, I just need to draw some blood and you can be on your way."

Harry sighed but went back to the bed he was sitting in. Hermione touched his shoulder.

"She's right Harry. One pound more is still better than nothing. You'll get a healthy weight soon enough."

Harry knew both women had a point but he still felt discouraged. He had been skinny his whole life and at this point it seemed as if it was simply how his body was meant to be. But now the image of Madam Pomfrey coming to him with the same needle with the vial attached at the end, like Helena used, made him feel worse.

"I don't want you to watch," he told Hermione quietly.

"It's fine if you're scared. You can hold my hand if you'd like," Hermione took his left hand and squeezed.

Harry groaned, feeling like a ninny. He sighed heavily and took off his cloak and rolled up the sleeve of his right arm, passed his elbow over and waited for further instruction.

"Alright, lay your arm on the table right here, good," spoke the matron indicating the small table attached to the bed he was sitting on. Harry scooted forward and placed his arm on it all the while seeing Hermione get up and sit on the bed opposite his so she could see his face.

Like Helena at St. Mungo's Madam Pomfrey had a difficult time trying to locate a large enough vein after tying a string around the crook of his arm but she did a quick locator spell before sticking him. Harry was grateful, he did not want his arm pierced a few times before the needle found its target like it happened at the wizard hospital. Harry held his breath and winced until it was over and Poppy covered the slight puncture wound with the same solution used by his Healer and the bleeding stopped, although the spot still stung.

"I'm going to send these off to your Healer. If anything is wrong she will owl me and I will contact you. Have a good night Harry, and you too Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey announced.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey, see you later," waved Harry and hand in hand with Hermione they left the ward.

Hermione stood in front of him just as they walked a few paces.

"What?" Harry asked in alarm.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to talk to Ron and Ginny?"

"I was planning on talking to Ron if I see him in the common room or the dorm. You should talk to Ginny."

Hermione nodded and they went off to the common room to find the two Weasleys. Hermione spotted Ginny talking with a friend but Harry did not see Ron. Hermione caught his eye and he nodded and as he went up to check the boy's dorm; Hermione went over and asked Ginny if she could speak to her in the girl's.

When Harry opened the door to the boys' dorm he saw Ron sitting in his four poster looking glum. Harry unintentionally gulped. Ron looked around and saw Harry standing there.

Harry took in a deep breath and said, "Um, Ron? I think we need to talk. Can we talk?"

Ron looked around as if looking for an excuse to say no. Finding none he sighed, "I guess."

Harry nodded and locked the heavy wood door of the dorm and sat on his own bed and faced him. How to begin? Harry drew in a breath and was about to say something when Ron got to it first.

"Look mate, I'm really sorry about- about everything," Ron said heavily. Harry could tell he had wanted to say this all week.

"I'm sorry for how much of a prat I've been. Just because you're going out with someone I kind of had an eye on doesn't mean I had to blow up. You're right, I never actually said I fancied Hermione. Fred and George only told me off full-well about this," Ron said darkly as if his twin brothers were behind him. "I know I was being a total jerk and you nor Hermione nor even Fred and George are happy with my choices but I just hope that you know, well, that I'm sorry," he finished lamely.

Harry blinked in surprise. _Well, that makes things a bit easier_… "You don't really have anything to be sorry over to be honest. Yeah you were a complete prick all week but you have the right to get angry over it all because it's me. I wish you had found someone before I have so you could feel on top. And don't be sorry about hitting me either, it's a guy thing. We tend to get physical before needs be and think getting physical solves things so we won't have to explain anything," Harry said, giving a carefree smile.

"But I hit you. _You_! The famous Harry Potter!" Ron said wildly.

Harry shrugged. "Let's just say I'm use to it. Oh crap," he winced when he saw Ron's brows raise.

"How are you used to it?"

"Nothing, forget I said it."

"Mate, what really happened at the Muggles' place?"

"Not now, I'll say one day but not now," Harry said heaily.

"Did- was it bad? Your nose?" Ron asked lamely.

Harry bit his lip. "Meh, my nose was a bit messed up but it's okay now."

"Did I break it?" Ron gasped.

Harry looked at his fingers intently.

"Merlin! I broke your nose! Now I feel _real_ awful."

"Hey, it's all fine now, see? That Madam Pomfrey is a miracle worker," Harry smiled cheekily taping his nose.

Both boys looked at each other with smiles on their faces then for no apparent reason they began to laugh. They laughed and laughed for close to ten minutes before finally catching their breath.

Ron gasped out, "So, am I forgiven?"

Harry smiled broadly. "Yeah, you're forgiven."

"So, you really sneaked off with her that one night didn't you? When you had your first detention with Umbridge huh?" Ron implored.

Harry meekly smiled. "Yeah. Oh crap!" he cried out a second time.

"What?" Ron asked looking alarmed.

"My detention with Umbridge! I have to see her every night! Shit, I completely forgot! I was supposed to see her after dinner! I have to go! See you!" and with that Harry rushed out and off to the Dark Arts classroom.

"Mr. Potter, you are late. Why may I ask are you an hour late?" Professor Umbridge chirped as soon as he entered.

"I- I was held up in the- in the hospital wing," Harry struggled to say, struggling to catch his breath, knowing as he did so there was no excuse good enough for an absence of one hour.

"Oh really?" she blinked.

"Yes," Harry swallowed. "I had to wait a while. Madam- Madam Pomfrey was with someone else and couldn't see me just yet. I just got back."

"Oh really? And why did she take so long then? What was wrong with the student she was attending to?"

"Broken leg," was the first thing that Harry said. _Oh_ _crap! Broken leg? It wouldn't take her all that time to mend a broken leg! Great, aren't you the smart one Potter_? His brain shouted angrily at him.

"Broken leg? I wasn't aware a broken leg took over an hour to mend," she said in her horrible poisoned voice.

"It- it was a real bad break," Harry said foolishly.

Professor Umbridge blinked. "Well then, I will have some things to say to Madam Pomfrey when I inspect her work now won't I? If she can't even be efficient enough to work on one student…"

"No! No- don't blame her! It- just don't bring it up alright? It wasn't her fault. Please," Harry found himself begging.

"That is none of your business Potter. It is my job to see how slacking the staff here at Hogwarts is. Now then, you know what to do," she said pointing to the same desk Harry had sat and was tortured all this week.

With a heavy sigh Harry went over and began his late punishment…

It was only under an hour that he sliced into his hand when she stopped him.

"It is getting late and I know I have much more pressing matters than to sit here and baby-sit a naughty child," she stood in front of him. "For punishment of arriving so much later than asked you will return here after dinner tomorrow and make up the time that you lost today. Good-night."

Harry glared and did not reply back but raced off to the common room, hoping he didn't run into Filch. He had no idea what time it was but he knew it was past curfew. He walked into the common room to find Ron and Hermione talking on one of the sofas. They were the only ones in the common room.

"That didn't take long," Ron commented as Harry walked forward looking exhausted.

"She said she had more- _ahhh_! More important things to do than baby-sit me tonight," Harry winced as his severely bloody hand gave a nasty throb.

"Oh!" Hermione cried and jumped up and ushered Harry into his favorite armchair and began to examine his hand.

"Harry, how long is this going to keep up? Your hand is prone to infection. Let me look over it…" she said sadly and pulled out her wand.

"You have been this past week. You say the same thing each night. I- _ahh_! I would be surprised if it isn't infected already," Harry tiredly said.

Hermione waved her wand and frowned. "It's not infected but let me give you something that will help sooth it." And she rushed up to her dorm and came back down carrying a black flat case.

"What's that?" Ron asked frowning.

"It-well," Hermione huffed, turning a bit pink. "Now don't laugh, I saw it while school shopping this summer and I thought it would be a very efficient thing to buy. Mum agreed with me. All right, it's a magical first aid kit," she gushed.

Both boys looked suspired but it was Harry who spoke up first. "A magical first aid kit? That's great!"

"Re-really?" Hermione said looking very shocked.

"Heck yeah. I mean, with all the adventures and trouble we get into- that's a smart thing to have around. We all know I'm accident prone," Harry grinned cheekily.

"You are not accident prone Harry. You get hurt here and there but you aren't a walking accident. Anyway it has a lot of great things in here. There are rolls and rolls of gauze, a few slings, actual ones- not make-shift ones. There's also a wide variety of antidotes and potions to cure a number of simple bites, cuts, stings…There's also a terrific book all about how to recognize certain poisons, plants, animals and what's inside each antidote and how serious certain wounds are. It's really a life saver if you're going camping or traveling. I'm so glad I bought this!" she told them happily, thumbing through a book with a blue cover that bore the title: ALL ABOUT MAGICAL WOUNDS FROM BITES, RASHES, CUTS AND UNEXPLAINED HOVERING!

"You are going to make one heck of a healer 'Mione," Harry exasperated.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks but I'm not sure if I'm going into that field," she said shortly and began to look for something in the book. She stopped on page 12, INFECTIONS. She found the right antidote for preventing infection and fished out another bottle and turned to her boyfriend.

"Okay, I'm going to first clean it up. You're bleeding all over the chair Harry." She took out a cloth and swiped at his hand, causing him to wince.

"Now I'm going to clean out the wound. This might sting a bit," she said grimly.

Harry waved his left hand as if it didn't matter. "Got it Doctor," he smiled lazily.

She dabbed at his hand with a primrose colored liquid which Harry hissed all through and went to the last step.

"I would allow you to just float your hand in some essence of murtlap but it's getting late and it takes a good hour or more of soaking to fully work. What I do have here in my kit though is special gauze that I will soak in the murtap and wrap your hand in. I will take it off when you wake up."

"Will that hurt as well?" Harry asked timidly.

"No, the murtlap is actually very soothing. It says here on page fourteen that it begins to sooth as soon as the hand is fully submerged in it. Well let's get that done and over with then you can march yourself upstairs and brush your teeth and floss (I haven't seen you doing that Harry, Dad's going to be upset) and sleep."

"Yes 'Mione. I'm too tired to floss though, I always am," Harry complained.

"Oh what a load of owl droppings! You will floss or I will make you," she threatened.

_Like to see you try_, Harry said to himself as he allowed her to wrap up his hand. He was now feeling much better after all he went through that night. His check-up with Madam Pomfrey went by with flying colors, his talk with Ron was pleasant and his aching right hand now felt warm and no longer was a pain.

When Hermione wrapped his hand good and tight Harry stood and stretched.

"So, judging by me seeing the two of you talking when I came in, we're all good again?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then back at him.

"Yeah, we're good. I realized how stupid I was and regretted what I did as soon as I hit you. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't feel there was a good enough time to do so. I thought that now since you had Hermione here you didn't need me around much," Ron mumbled.

"Ron, you're my best mate, I always want you around," Harry looked shocked. "Hermione may be my girlfriend now but that doesn't mean anything has to change around any of us. That's stupid. Besides, I want you around so we can harass Miss Bookworm here," Harry playfully said.

"Bookworm? Is that the best you can come up with shorty?" Hermione accused.

"Do NOT call me short!" Harry yelled back.

"Oh come on- how can anyone not call you short? I mean, look at you, you're fifteen years old and only five foot six!"

"Shut-up!" Harry shouted.

"Really Harry? You're only 5' 6"? I mean I always knew you were pretty small but wow, I never knew you were that small," Ron said chuckling.

Hermione smiled at the look on Harry's face.

Ron frowned. "While we're at it, just because I'm accepting you two doesn't mean I want to see you snogging all over the place, at least not now."

"Fair enough," Harry said. He scratched his head and yawned. Hermione smiled but next moment Harry caught her lips with his. Rolling her eyes in amusement she kissed back. Ron looked a bit sickened still.

Hermione stood up then. "Well someone better get into the bathroom now because it is 11:30 or he will not have his girlfriend help him all next week."

"And somebody better stop reminding him or she will not get any Harry time next week," Harry said dryly.

Ron and Harry began their ascent up to the boy's dorm. "About my performance during tryouts last week…."

"I understand. I'll ask Angelina if she'll allow a replay. We all knew something was bothering you. I know you'll do perfect on the team now that you're okay with everything," Harry smiled.

Ron nodded gratefully and the two walked into their dorm smiling and talking, not really caring that there were three other boys inside trying to sleep.

_It's always relieving when best friends make things up isn't it? Tune in for more._

_Magical love: Rose_


	20. A Club in the Making

A "CLUB" IN THE MAKING

_Revised: June, 27__th__, 2013_

Harry awoke very early the next morning. He wanted to speak to Sirius while no one was up, not even Hermione. His alarm went off at 5:30 AM. Harry who went to bed late last night was very irritated already. He sluggishly dressed in jeans and a shirt and threw his cloak over his shoulders and walked out and off to the owlery with his two-way mirror in hand. He reached the drafty room and searched for a place to sit that wasn't littered in small animal bones and owl droppings. He settled for a small bench that looked as clean as could get and gingerly sat down.

Harry looked around him to make sure no one was nearby and called for his godfather. Even though he knew he was free he was so use to speaking with him in secret he double checked things over whenever he talked with him.

Sirius' haggard face appeared in the mirror a minute later. "Harry? What- what are you doing? You do know what time it is don't you?" he asked rather rudely, eager for more sleep.

"It's almost six, it's not that early."

"It is to me. I worked long into the night last night at the Auror office. What is it?"

"Um, I have something to ask. Well, not ask exactly, just a mere wonderment. An issue I guess you could say."

Sirius' eyes shifted. "Um, all right. Is it anything bad?"

"No, everything's fine actually. Really great," Harry said honestly.

"It is? How are things with Ron? Last I heard he was being a real pinhead."

"We made amends last night. Yeah he avoided me all last week but we talked and I forgave him," Harry finished with a huge smile.

"Well that's good to know. So, what's your problem kid?" Sirius asked frowning.

"Um, well, its Hermione's birthday next week and I need to get her a gift," Harry started talking a bit cautiously as if she was right next to him.

"You don't know what to get her?"

"It's not that, it's just that I don't _have_ anywhere to get her something. I can't go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley; there isn't any announcement about the first trip yet."

"Oh, I see your problem kiddo. Let's see here…well, Moony and I can send you a catalog then you tell us what you think she'll like and we'll owl it to you."

"Really? That'd be great."

"No problem. So, what's on your agenda today kid?" Sirius smiled.

"I need to ask Angelina if she'll let Ron try out for keeper again. She already has one bloke picked out but it's not official because she feels she could get someone better. I personally think so too; Johansen stays by the center hoop for long and that could be a problem. We all feel that Ron could've done better but it was right after he hit me so he had a lot on his mind."

Sirius saluted in a mock fashion. "Okay, so tomorrow expect an owl to arrive with a catalog. What are you thinking about getting for her?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, a few books. It's a given but I'm going to look for something that I know she'll appreciate. Not some stupid spell book or Runes book. Something worthwhile."

"How's O.W.L. year fairing so far?" Sirius asked happily.

"Awful. All the lessons are torture. It's lucky I have Hermione to help but even that isn't going like I planned. Umbridge is being a real pain in the arse. She's been inspecting classes now, I don't know if you know. Anyway, I heard from Madam Pomfrey she's inspecting everyone who works at Hogwarts and that means her so she's not looking forward to that. I doubt she'll find anything wrong with her work; she's great at it. Not like I've known any other magical school matrons," Harry tailed off now talking to himself more than to his godfather.

"So she's still not letting you use magic?" Sirius asked in sympathy.

"No," Harry grumbled. "We're still reading the same damn book. She also said that next term she'll be devoting class to having pointless discussion groups we we'll sit and dissect the book with a partner. It is going to be so stupid and pointless! Nobody cares what that book says! I miss doing actual activity in that class. A lot. Like when Moony was our teacher," Harry trailed sadly.

"Maybe you should form some sort of club, take it with McGonagall that you want to start a Defense Against the Dark Arts club where you can get some students together and learn actual Dark Arts defense," Sirius offered.

"Wait- that a brilliant idea!" Harry exclaimed his breath fogging the surface of the glass.

"It is? Really?" smiled Sirius as if amazed by how he couldn't think of something so great by himself.

"I could form a club and learn what we really should be learning. Anyone could join and we'll all be prepared for our exams. This is a terrific idea Sirius! I can't wait to tell Hermione, she's going to flip! Oh wait, there's a problem," Harry faltered his smile fading.

"What's that?"

"It wouldn't be allowed. I mean, it will kind of look fishy won't it? A club for DADA when we'll all taking a Defense Against the Dark Arts class? She won't be too happy…"

Sirius put a finger to his chin in thought. "You could always lie of course. You could tell McGonagall about the DADA club but make up a different organization to others, to the less trustworthy. Say it's- I dunno, a Quidditch club or something. Something believable."

"I was going to say S.P.E.W. but that's not entirely believable, a whole bunch of students getting together to discuss elf rights? Only Hermione is really into that," Harry smiled sadly.

"There you go- that's an idea! If Umbridge ever asks just tell her it's a Quidditch club. There's nothing fishy about talking about Quidditch is there?"

"Sirius I love you right now, this is such a great idea," Harry said almost breathlessly.

"I hope you love me and not just 'cause of that," Sirius glared.

"You know I do," Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh wait! There's another problem, who would be in charge of the club? I mean, even if the older students help out the younger ones there still needs to be someone to teach the older ones," Harry spoke into the mirror looking crestfallen.

"Oh right…well I'll think of that later and discuss this all with Moony and see if he has any input on what you should do then I'll contact you next morning. Is that fine?"

"Yeah. Well I should go. It's almost breakfast time and I need to ask Madam Pomfrey something in my Herbology homework. I would ask Hermione but she got, well, Hermione on me."

Sirius smiled and bade him goodbye. Harry got up off the dirty bench and headed to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey helped Harry with his homework and in a much slower, more understanding fashion which got him to understand the ten uses of fanged dremipods with ease. She also told him she received an owl from St. Mundo's stating there wasn't anything mysterious with his blood sample. There was just one little sticky spot…

"You really need to start exercising Harry," Madam Pomfrey looked at him seriously. "You will not get to a healthy body if you do not do the steps to get there. Eating several cauldron cakes is not the way to go."

"I know, I know. Hermione was actually kicking around the idea of drawing up a plan for me. Guess I don't have much of a say in it," Harry said grimly, playing with the last remains of his scrambled egg.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "Well welcome to the joys of being in a relationship. You don't always live as free as you want when you're dating."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a husband do you?" Harry asked playfully but gentle enough to not offend her.

"Oh no. I never got around to that," the nurse waved a hand.

"Have you ever been with anyone?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have. A select few when I was at Hogwarts."

"Why didn't you stick with anyone?"

The woman looked at the boy curiously, clearly not used to talking about such things. "I had other things on my mind. I knew I wanted to work in the medical field so I devoted all my time to that. The boys I did end up with only slowed down my studies."

"I'm sorry," Harry told her sincerely.

"Oh don't be Harry; I'm happy with how I am now."

"So you never want kids or anything? I would think you would. You're around them all day," Harry said, a look of slight surprise.

"Like I said, I never found a man for such things. I have been too busy dealing with all the illnesses and injuries that find their way in this school that I don't need children of my own. Besides, I'm a bit too old to think about having children," Madam Pomfrey told Harry with a gentle smile.

"You could always adopt," Harry offered.

"Oh no, I'm too old to have children. I would have no where to put them. I don't have a house myself."

"You don't? But then- really? I thought you all went home after being in school for ten months a year," Harry trailed.

"That's the thing working at Hogwarts; you don't really need a house if you won't live in it often. I have my own living quarters in my are you so interested if I must ask?" the nurse asked frowning but not as to look rude to the boy.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, just wanted to ask. Stuff I've wondered but never asked."

"I see. My, look at the time! I think its best you head off Harry; you don't want to be cooped up in a large room with an old matron now do you?"

"I don't mind. I knew there was more to you than just this," Harry indicated the ward. "I actually don't want to go back to eating breakfast in the Great Hall anymore, I enjoy talking to you," he said earnestly.

"I am still a little surprised at this but thank-you for those kind words. I enjoy talking with you as well," Madam Pomfrey said fondly.

Harry said goodbye and hurried off to find Angelina Johnson to ask about a re-do for keeper tryouts. Luckily he did run into her when he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. As soon as she came out he came in causing her to knock him to the ground.

"Sorry there Harry," she said, helping him up.

"Yeah, look, Angelina, I have to ask you something. Well, two things actually. First, have you already chosen a keeper?" he rushed crossing his fingers in his mind.

"Well, I have chosen who I want yes but I have to tell him. I was just off to find him."

"It's not Johansen is it?" Harry frowned.

"Yeah," she sighed. "He was the best from the other idiots who tried out."

"But- but he missed four goals!"

"But sadly it was the least from everyone else."

"Still- I have a feeling everyone will be better if we held a second tryout," Harry argued.

Angelina sighed. "Is this all about you wanting Ron to get on the team? Harry, he did awful during tryouts."

"I know he did but that was because he was upset that I'm dating Hermione.. But we both talked with him last night and he's fine now. I don't want to do it just because he's my best mate; I know he has it in him. I've played Quidditch with him during the holidays and he's really good. Please? I already told him I'd ask you. He's got his hopes up now," Harry said smiling guiltily.

Angelina sighed and crossed her arms and stared at the boy in front of her. "Well….oh fine, I can call a rematch," she said heavily.

Harry whooped. "Thanks Angelina! Let me go tell Ron."

"Tell him that tryouts are in thirty minutes then and anyone else who wants to participate."

Harry nodded and went to find Ron.

"Really? You convinced her to let me try out again?" Ron said to Harry, excitement lining his face.

Harry nodded. "So get going! Get your broom! She's holding tryouts in thirty minutes!"

Ron nodded vigorously and he along with the rest of the team and several others who wanted to re-try keeper position hurried down to the empty Quidditch pitch.

"Okay Ron, remember to let nothing get into your head this time all right? Keep focused and you have the position in the bag," Harry told him quietly before they went onto the pitch.

Ron nodded and went off with the other hopefuls. Harry sat in the stands with Hermione and a few others who wanted to see what was going on. The chasers threw in the Quaffle to each keeper and with baited breath Harry watched Ron save one-two-three-four-five Quaffles in a row! He refrained himself from standing up and cheering and smiling when the other hopefuls missed. An hour later the tryouts were over.

"Okay everyone, I have made my decision on who I want as keeper for the Gryffindor team. You all flew very well today but the person joining the rest of us is Ron," Angelina told the eight people who tried out.

Ron threw an arm in the air with triumph. Everyone else went back gloomily and Harry, Hermione and the twins went up to him.

"Knew you had it in you brother," smirked George.

"Thanks," smiled Ron and he turned to Harry. "It's all because of you really that I got picked."

"No it's not. You did the flying and the saving."

"Yeah but you convinced Angelina to hold another tryout. Thanks a lot mate," Ron smiled.

Harry shrugged and gave off his infamous lopsided grin. "No problem." Just then Harry saw Ginny walk past them. Deciding that it was best to chat now he hurriedly bade his friends good-bye and went to catch up with her.

"Ginny! Hey-Ginny! Wait up!" Harry called.

Ginny, who was talking with a girl with long blonde hair turned around to see Harry running to her. "I'll see you later Mary," she told the girl.

Mary huffed but nodded and walked off.

"Hello Harry," she greeted as kindly as she could.

"Hey Ginny. Listen, can we talk?"

"Um, sure. About what?"

"I think you know what Ginny," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. Listen, before you say anything, I already talked with Hermione about it."

"And? I want to make sure you're okay, I don't want you to avoid me or anything," Harry reassured.

"I'm fine with it now. I actually have my eye on someone else at the moment."

"Really?"

The redhead nodded. "I won't say who but I know he's having trouble with the girl he's with now. I am hoping they split."

Happy they were fine, Harry went back to Ron and Hermione.

"Good news Harry, I drew up a great health and exercise plan for you! Even Ron agrees!" she said excitedly as they began walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry turned to Ron with a raised brow.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this mate. She wouldn't rest until I agreed. I don't even know what she wrote," Ron told him candidly.

"Look Harry, this is what I devised for you. I even went to ask McGonagall if it was allowed and it is, we just need to be careful. I studied the marauder's map very closely and came to a great course for you to run. You will start here, right out the bridge and run pass Hagrid's hut, the border of the trees here, up this slope and keep on going until you reach the Quidditch pitch and you'll run that too. How is it so far?" Hermione asserted.

Harry's jaw hung open in disbelief. "You- you really want me to run, all _that_?"

"It's not much. It's just barely over a mile."

"Hermione, that path has all those slopes! That's going to be hard to run up!"

"You'll only start by running down a slope then running up another slope when you reach the Quidditch pitch. I'll be with you the whole time and even Ron if he wants so you won't be alone," Hermione beamed.

"Yeah but, that's a hard path to run. I can run fast but not on slopes," Harry told her almost desperately.

Hermione did not seem too fazed so went on. "So that's the path I want you to run. I also think it would be great for you to do some sit-ups, push-ups, that sort of thing. I want you to do ten of each after each lunch, just before our next lesson."

Harry refrained from groaning but he did grunt rather loudly and ran a hand through his extremely short hair.

"I have also concluded a new diet for you," she began but Harry cut across her.

"I'm already on a special diet Hermione, you can't alter that."

"No you aren't. I decided to make a diet sheet full of healthy, nutritious items for you to follow," she said proudly.

"Hermione," Harry said slowly. "In case you forgot, I've lost weight. I'm still very underweight. The last thing I need is a diet."

"Yes you do. You want to gain healthy weight from fruits and veggies. Reduce your sugar intake. You don't want to gain weight by cauldron cakes."

Harry raised a brow; he had a feeling she had talked with Madam Pomfrey to sort this all out.

"You expect me to eat a bowl of Chocolate Dragon Explosion with half the sugar? Are you barking or something?" Harry half laughed.

"Moving on, you can basically have whatever you want for snack but try not to eat too much you know isn't good for you. We have our work cut out for us but it should be a fun challenge shouldn't it?" she said happily, clapping her hands together.

Ron and Harry looked at each other momentarily before turning their gaze at her.

"Hermione, not to sound rude but I don't think I'll follow this. I know how to ration food very well unfortunately, I would never pig out on cakes or something. I can gain weight if I eat the amount of sweets I do now if I also eat healthy stuff. Why cut back?"

Hermione tried her best to not look hurt but she said calmly, "When you do reach a normal weight you might get so used to it you'll consume unnecessary fat and sugar."

"But I need to _gain_ weight and loosing sugar means I'm losing weight," Harry told her almost laughing.

"The only thing you will lose Harry if I allow you the sugar is your teeth!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, do you understand what I'm trying to say? You know it's taking awhile to get to the goal my Healer set for me. I need to eat what I can to reach it. Maybe when I do hit that number we can try this diet. You don't have to worry right now. You know me, I'm not picky. Growing up with the Dursleys I became to enjoy anything they gave me."

Seeing where he was trying to get at, Hermione finally nodded, knowing this was simply something that could wait a little while more.

Harry waited around in the common room that night while everyone else went off to bed, telling Ron and Hermione he needed to talk to them in private.

"What is it?" Hermione asked sitting next to him once the last second year went off to his dorm.

Harry looked around to make sure no one was there besides them and answered, "Sirius gave me an idea early this morning," he began.

"An idea? For what?" Ron crossed his arms as he stood.

"Well, we all know that that hag isn't teaching us anything in DADA right?"

Ron and Hermione shared a frown and nodded.

"Well he gave me the idea of how we can take control about it. It's still very early in the school year but I think we all know how every class is going to be while we're there; she's given us a very clear idea. Sirius told me that we could learn proper Defense all our own; we could get together and learn it and be prepared for our exams. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" Harry told them, eyes wide.

Again Ron and Hermione shared a questionable look.

"I- I don't get what you're trying to tell us Harry," Hermione told him.

"It's so simple! We'll form some sort of club; we'll get everyone who wants to learn proper Defense together and learn it ourselves!"

"But Harry, Umbridge will be a bit suspicious if we'll all getting together and learning the subject she's supposed to be teaching us," Hermione told him point-blank.

"I know that. We, as in Sirius and I, thought of that already. We'll just tell any suspicious person we're forming a Quidditch club. There is nothing suspicious about a bunch of students getting together to discuss Quidditch. It'll be like a secret club, we'll make sure only the ones who really want to learn it will join and those who don't won't be able to. Get it now?" Harry asked her almost desperately.

"I- I do Harry but, I mean, as good as it sounds… that's just it! It sounds too good to be true! How could we get away with something that sounds so simple? Just tell people it's a different club when it's really not? It's too easy," Hermione spoke, having her usual misgivings.

"Besides, the whole school knows how Hermione is so not interested in the sport mate," Ron said to Harry casually.

"I am into it! I have to be if my boyfriend is in it," Hermione argued turning pink.

"Guys, let's not get off topic. It's a club for anything Quidditch. For those die-hard fans like Ron and I or those Muggle-borns like you Hermione who just haven't picked up the concept yet."

"Where would we meet? What place is secret enough so no one untrustworthy sneaks in upon us?" Hermione asked looking worried.

"Err, we'll come to that later," Harry trailed off.

"How will we do it then? Learn our own DADA?" Ron asked.

"We'll be taught Ron," Harry answered.

"No Harry, I mean who will be teaching us? If it sounds like all students are welcome we need someone who knows magic from all courses to teach the younger ones and the older ones. I mean, we could teach the first years but who will teach us?"

All three looked lost. They sat and thought about it for a while before Harry blurted out, "You could do it 'Mione!"

"Wha-what?" she spluttered.

"You could teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts. You're only the smartest witch we know."

"Harry! You really think I know Defense from seventh year? I _may_ be brainy but not that brainy."

"We could have a seventh year teach us then," Ron offered.

"No, no, that won't work. There needs to be someone who can teach the seventh years still!" Hermione snapped.

"Well who do we know _knows_ magic from every year?" Harry asked frowning. _They are making this idea more complicated than needs be_…

They famous trio sat in silence for another few minutes. Then an idea flowed into Ron's brain.

"Remus. Remus could teach us Harry!"

"Yeah, that's an idea!" Hermione cried happily.

"Remus? I don't know you guys, I mean; he's busy with the Order and everything plus his part-time job. I doubt he'll even want to waste his leisure time teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again to a load of children," Harry said biting his lip.

"I thought he loved what he did. You could tell he was one of the only teachers at this school who enjoys working with children. I'm sure Dumbledore would allow it," Hermione said looking into Harry's eyes.

"Not only that but, I mean, everyone thinks he's a danger to society don't they? Since he's a werewolf?" Harry said looking a bit upset.

"But they can't think that if they see him with you. He obviously hasn't harmed you Harry. Could you at least ask him?" Hermione said.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. "I could but I don't think he'll agree."

Ron reached his arms up high in a stretch. "Listen mate, I think this is a really great idea and once we've established the details then it's really going to be brilliant. But I think we should hit the hay," Ron said grinning, slapping a hand on Harry's back.

"You really think it could work?" harry looked up.

"Yes Harry, a chance for us all to learn Defense the right way? It's very, very smart," Hermione told him, holding his hand.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Thanks you guys. I'll talk to Sirius and Remus about it tomorrow."

The next morning Harry awoke as early as he did the day before. He quickly changed and went off to the Owlery with his two-way mirror. He called his godfather's name again in the mirror.

"Harry? What are you doing calling me so early again?" Sirius yawned.

"I wanted to talk more about our idea from yesterday before lessons."

"We can do it after, I don't want you to wake up early every morning to talk to me when you should be getting as much rest as possible. A rested mind is able to better focus on schoolwork," Sirius said wisely.

Harry scoffed. "Did Moony force you to say that or something? Okay, I'll try to call later. See you."

Harry retreated, angry now that he could've spent that time sleeping in. He ended up falling asleep on his favorite chair while waiting for Hermione to turn up. Ron rolled his eyes in amusement once they walked down to find him on the chair.

"What?" she frowned.

"Look at him; he's obviously worn-out about something. Let him have a sleep."

"But he needs to wake up so he can get to the hospital wing unnoticed!"

"It doesn't matter; everyone is waking up now anyway."

"He still needs to get up. Oh- I wish I had a camera, he looks precious."

"Haa, he'd kill you if you took a picture of him like that."

"But I still wish I had a one, I want to take a picture of it and stare at it again and again."

"You better bloody well not," mumbled a voice. Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Were you two staring at me?"

"Sorry," Hermione murmured guiltily.

"Well I'm going to be in the hospital wing to eat and take my meds. See you in Herbology."

The day went on as uneventful as it could and after dinner Harry went to grab his two-way mirror to talk to his guardians. Thankfully Remus was able to talk this time too. Harry told them he talked with Ron and Hermione and they were trying to think of a place to hold the undercover club.

Remus rubbed his chin. "Have you thought about the Room or Requirement?"

"Hey! That's an idea! I'm sure it would work," Harry smiled.

"So who will be teaching everyone?" Sirius inquired.

"That's the problem, we don't know who yet."

"You haven't thought of anyone? No one has come to mind yet?" frowned Remus.

"Well, Ron thought of someone," Harry murmured, playing with a loose thread on his shirt.

"Who?"

"Well, he thought of you."

"Me? He- really?"

"Yeah, and I agreed but knowing how busy you already are, I don't think it would work."

Remus gave a sad smile. "I would love to cub but you're right, I have a lot on my list right now. But don't worry, I'm sure there is someone else who would love to do it."

"Do you really have to have the older students in the club?" Sirius asked.

"Why? We all deserve to be taught," Harry said.

"I was just thinking, maybe _you_ could be the one doing the teaching," shrugged Sirius.

"_What_?" Harry cried.

"No- listen, you're the best in that subject aren't you? You've done so many crazy things on all those insane adventures you've been in the past few years. You've picked up a lot of useful things haven't you?"

"Sirius, Hermione is the one who's the best at everything. We all know that. I don't know squat about Defense."

"You've gotten the highest score on your end-of-the-year exam with me in third year Harry," Remus said casually.

"No, stop yourselves both of you before you get a little too crazy. I can't teach anyone, I don't want to teach anyone. They all think I'm a liar don't they? I really don't think I want to do that Sirius. I would think that you would understand why," Harry said blandly.

"I do! I'm not trying to force you to do it or anything, it was just a suggestion. Sorry," Sirius looked taken aback.

Harry shrugged. "I guess this isn't as good of an idea as I thought. I can't think of anyone with enough knowledge on Defense Against the Dark Arts to teach us. I really have no idea who could"- Harry trailed but stopped and looked at Sirius intently.

"What?" Sirius asked around the goblet in his hand.

"I know who could teach us…"

"And who might that be kid?"

"You! You Sirius!" Harry said happily.

"Me? Harry, I really think you've gone insane now."

"No, listen, you have a lot of experience with the Defense, you would have to wouldn't you? Your family was obsessed with the Dark Arts, you would have to know some things that we all don't know; plus you're training to become an Auror! You could teach us things you've been taught. It fits!"

"Whoa, calm yourself down Harry, I really don't think it would be wise in my part to do that," Sirius said looking a bit guilty.

"Why not? You would be perfect," Harry said frowning.

"Harry, a lot of people still think I'm a mass murderer, they wouldn't take me seriously. Second"- he said, raising a hand to silence Harry who was about to speak.

"I can't just walk into the castle with Umbridge about. She's inspecting everyone and everything and it will be very suspicious if I'm there in the first place. I have no business being there. What would I tell her? Tell Dumbledore? Anyone? I have no reason to be at Hogwarts kiddo, I'm sorry."

Harry sighed and looked down.

"Hey, don't be upset Harry, it's the truth. I can't lie myself out of all the mess that would come about with forming a secret DADA club. Plus I have a job now, I can't abandon that, I just got started," he said trying to look sympathetic.

"Never mind, this whole thing a stupid idea. You're right; neither you nor anyone else can get away with this. It'll cause too much trouble and you don't need any more of that after just being released from Azkaban. We'll just have to suffer with Umbridge ourselves then. I'm getting beat, I should go," Harry said gloomily starting to stand.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other then back at the boy.

"We understand," Remus nodded.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll think of something. And if you don't, you've always got that wonderful girlfriend of yours to help along the way. Don't worry," smiled Sirius.

"Yeah, okay. Well, bye."

The night went by slowly with Harry sitting in a sofa and staring into the fire as if in deep thought. Ron noticed this when he found out how late it was and how Harry should've been in bed by now.

"Harry? Mate, are you all right?" Ron asked coming to him.

"I've just been thinking… there has to be a simple way to learn Defense under Umbridge's nose. We just haven't thought of it yet."

Ron sighed and sat down next to him. "Yeah, I've been feeling the same way too. It can't be as complicated as we're making it out to be."

Both boys sat in silence for the next ten minutes, thinking hard until Ron rose slowly from his seat with a look of pure excitement on his face. "Harry, I think I've got it. I really think I've got it!"

"What is it?" Harry demanded.

"Listen to this: what if you first teach everyone a certain spell, no wait! You give everyone a list of spells to work on for the week. They can all do each spell as they please and can split into groups. Everyone third year and above are assigned to the younger students to help them out while we can get tips from the older students and if you feel whatever we learn from them is easy enough for everyone else to learn then that it can be added to a list of future lessons. At the end of each week is an overview where you'll tell them all how they did and help out anyone who has trouble. You'll be in charge of it all; you can't deny you're really good at this sort of thing Harry. So? What do you think?" Ron spoke quickly, sitting back down looking a bit red around the ears.

Harry looked at Ron hard in the face. "You know what, that actually might work. I really think that could work. Yeah I'd be in charge but I won't be doing every single thing and I can have my own help from the older students. You know what Ron? I think we should do it."

"You really think so?" Ron asked looking thoroughly shocked at Harry's words.

"I do. It's easy enough and everyone from all ages can participate. We'll talk to Hermione tomorrow and from there really lay down the fundamentals and details. This is really a good idea Ron; I just hope the number of people who want to join only because of me is a bare minimum," Harry said grimly.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Anything that needs to be taken care of will be taken care of tomorrow." He then glanced at Harry's right hand with a raised brow. "Um, off topic but I'm guessing you haven't told Sirius and Remus about your hand yet have you?"

Harry glance down at his right hand which was dressed in layers of white gauze. He decided all he could do to prevent others from asking about his 'I must not tell lies' scars was to cover it with bandaging until he felt others needed to know.

"No, I haven't. I only have a week left, after that they should heal," Harry shrugged.

Ron shook his head, too tired to argue with Harry's usual 'it's fine' mentality.

Tuesday came by with Divination, Charms, Double Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. And exhausted trio went up to the common room after dinner to go over their plans for Defense teaching. Hermione took out several sheets of parchment, ink, and quills.

"Okay, let's draw out how everything is going to work. Tomorrow I will ask McGonagall about forming a Quidditch team. She'll look at me oddly because I guess the whole school knows how un-into Quidditch I am but I'll tell her that you couldn't ask Harry because detention and Ron had to get started on his homework. It's just too much of a risk if either one of you ask her something like this, she'll most likely say no and Harry, face it, you can't lie for your life. All good so far?" Hermione told the two boys, writing this all on a roll of parchment urgently.

Harry and Ron nodded allowing her to continue.

"So McGonagall will hopefully agree and sign a release form about forming a new club then talk to Dumbledore about it. We'll get our answer back the next day hopefully. From there we'll get the okay from him then begin advertising around the school for those who 'fit' into our 'qualifications' for our secret club. We will meet up; all the ones who have signed up and 'qualify' during our first trip to Hogsmeade. There is where we draw out the schedule and tell them all about our Defense Against the Dark Arts club. I think we should change the name, a club makes it sound too lenient and it's a lot more important that just simple lessons.. It's more of an organization than a club," Hermione frowned.

"Hermione? The point?" Harry said raising his brows.

"Oh! Sorry. Anyway, there is where we will work out a good plan that will work around practically every student's personal schedule. Then the real work begins; we'll make copies of the spells we want to practice and begin day one of what will hopefully be an Umbridge-free easy, efficient, actually useful sort of class to learn how to use defensive magic instead of the origins behind it. Any questions?" she asked looking very rushed.

Harry and Ron looked at her a bit lost.

"Hermione, I don't remember thinking of half the things you just said," Harry told his girlfriend looking quite blank.

"Oh, right. Well I- I sort of thought up a lot of these things and well, I mean, does it sound okay?" she asked turning rosy.

"It's brilliant! I just don't remember any of it is all. Guess you were thinking about it longer than me and I'm supposed to be in charge. Great, well then we'll begin phase one of 'Quidditch club formation' tomorrow. Let's cross our fingers and hope that all goes as smooth as it sounded when you said it Hermione or-smoother."

Just then two sets of hands landed on Harry's shoulders. He yelled and jumped up and turned around to see a pair of grinning red-heads with their arms crossed. "What the bloody hell?" Harry shouted.

Fred shrugged. "Perfect timing I guess." Just then the twins plopped down on the sofa and turned to the three younger students.

"So are any of you three going to tell us what the heck you're planning?" George asked casually.

"What? Who- who said we were planning anything?" fumbled Hermione.

"You three are only talking in secret and it was obvious you wanted the common room to yourselves because you waited until all the other students went to bed. So who's going to tell us what you're talking about? The bookworm? The brand-new keeper or Mr. Potter-Lupin-Black?" George said with an evil glint in his eye.

The trio looked at each other with the same four words passing between them silently, '_should we tell them_?'

"Who said it had anything to do with you?" challenged Ron, turning slightly pink.

"I don't recall us telling you we thought it had anything to do with us dear brother," spoke Fred.

"So what are you talking about?" George asked again.

Harry looked at Hermione and told her, "Might as well just tell them now, they're going to find out about it soon enough anyway." He got to his feet to face the twins. "First off, we- as in Ron, Hermione, and myself couldn't ignore the fact that those classes with Umbridge are a complete waste of time and in those two long weeks it was obvious we weren't getting anywhere so Sirius kind of gave me a brilliant idea; he suggested we try and learn actual DADA on our own, without the aid of a teacher," Harry began.

Fred and George looked mildly shocked.

"Really? You're really going to break rules like that? Didn't know you had it in you. So, what's the plan?" smiled Fred.

"Well, we were thinking of rounding up any student of any age who wants to learn practical DADA as well and teach them it. I'm going to make a list of spells for each group of students and we'll be working on those spells come next meeting where I will go over them and help out those who are still having problems then I'll give everyone a new sheet of things to go over and start fresh again. Then, depending how many older students decide to join, the fifth years can get lessons from sixth and seventh years so everyone can learn something new," Harry finished.

"Whoa, who thought that one up?" George asked amusedly.

"Ron did," Harry said.

"Ron did? You thought of all that?" Fred asked eyes as round as coins.

"Well, yeah. Harry will be our leader and teach the spells that he's picked up over the years. I mean, everyone knows he's brilliant in DADA and we can really learn a thing or two from him. We need to know what it's really like to be in the arena and fight, a war is forming and the better prepared we are the, well, better," Ron shrugged turning as red as his hair.

"I am amazed by your brilliance Ron, really. You really were putting your mind before your lips for once," commented Fred.

"Hey, shut it."

"So how is all this going to happen?"

"Well, tomorrow we'll hopefully get permission from McGonagall about forming a club, (we're calling it a Quidditch club in case untrustworthy ears hear us talking about it) and she'll tell Dumbledore who will agree to it then we'll advertise it around the school then come next Hogsmeade weekend we'll gather them up and tell them all about it and set up a date and get started," Hermione said breathlessly.

"She thought that one up," mumbled Harry.

"Well I am very impressed indeed. (_Sigh_) they grow up so fast don't they Forge?" drawled Fred.

"They do Gred. One minute they're trying desperately to get to their lessons the next they're forming an illegal club behind the whole staff's backs," George said dramatically.

"Hey, it's not illegal. We can form a club if we want," said Hermione hands on her hips.

"Temper, temper, that attitude won't get you anywhere with your little boyfriend," said Fred.

"Shut-up, I've been dealing with her temper the past four years, why stop now?" teased Harry.

Hermione slapped him.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Okay you kids, is there anything we can do? We're aloud in this thing aren't we?" George asked.

"We wouldn't have told you if you weren't. I don't really think there's anything you can do right now. Just don't tell anyone else yet okay? Like Lee or anyone, we don't want anyone to know anything until it's for certain," Harry told the twins.

"We won't tell a soul," said Fred a hand on his heart.

"Are you certain you won't?" frowned Harry.

"Promise," nodded George.

"Okay then, that's all there is to discuss I guess."

The twins seemed to be satisfied with the conversation and headed back to their dorm. Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed all was covered and went upstairs as well.

The next day went by with a bundle of nerves from the trio. Harry and Ron rushed out of their last class of the day (McGonagall) leaving Hermione behind to face their strict Head of House. McGonagall was surprised to see Ms. Granger still here; she should've walked off hand-in-hand with Mr. Potter already.

"Miss Granger? I do hope you know class has ended," she said sharply.

"I- I know Professor I just- Professor, I- can I ask you something?" Hermione fumbled. Talking with McGonagall was always intimidating.

Professor McGonagall looked squarely at her behind her specs. "Very well. What is it Miss Granger?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and walked over to the Transfiguration teacher's desk. "Professor, I- Harry, Ron and I were developing a sort of gathering, club of some sort for a couple days and I wanted to ask for a permission form," she said looking very frightened.

McGonagall looked at her intently now. "And what club is this Miss Granger?"

"Well, it's sort of simple really. It's a Quidditch club."

"A Quidditch club?"

"Yes. I know it sounds odd coming from me but Ron really has to get started on his homework and Harry needed to have an important talk with Remus before going to detention with Professor Umbridge."

"Why would you want to form such a club at the beginning of this school year? With Professor Umbridge around?" she asked stiffly.

"Well, we thought that in the midst of everything that there should be a fun light-hearted club for anyone to join. Plus Harry and Ron really thought it would be great if Muggle borns such as myself can understand it better, from a wizard's point of you, you know? So could we- could you sign a form and talk to Dumbledore about it?" Hermione asked still looking very flustered.

To say that Professor McGonagall was surprised was an understatement. Why would Potter, Weasley and Granger want to form something such as this? A club about Quidditch…it seemed a bit fishy to just agree to.

"Is there something you aren't telling me Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked tartly.

"I- what makes you say that?"

"To create a club in such dire times doesn't sound like something my student would do. Without an ulterior motive."

"That's just it! We know how unusual it seems to have one, that's why we think it will be successful! Please could you sign this form here and tell Dumbledore about it?"

Hoping that she wasn't making the wrong decision Professor McGonagall signed a release form Hermione had gotten a hold of and she ran off with hurried thanks and went to meet Harry and Ron.

"She signed it? She really signed it?" Harry asked looking completely bewildered when Hermione showed them the form.

"Yes! But I think she was a bit suspicious. Anyway, we just have to hear back from Dumbledore in a day or two and from then the we begin the next phase."

Harry was sitting on a sofa in the common room as he stroked his kitten Wronski Feint. He glanced at his gauze-covered and replied softly so only Ron and Hermione could hear, "Yeah, the real work begins then."

_As always, thanks for reading. _

_Magical love: Rose_


	21. Things get Finalized

**THINGS GET FINALIZED**

_Revised: June 30, 2013_

The trio did not have to wait long for the reply from Dumbledore. On the third day of asking McGonagall she presented Harry the form signed from Dumbledore which gave them permission to pursue their club. Harry was relieved and a bit surprised that according to the note Dumbledore did not seem too curious and suspicious about the club at all. Hermione was absolutely ecstatic about the news as soon as they walked out of class Friday evening.

"Now we can get ready on making fliers and posting them everywhere! I already have a great idea; I can place a charm on each flier and only those who are pure at heart will be able to decode a code I put on them therefore allowing them full access to what the club is really about. I know it's sixth year stuff but I had to learn something else after reading Umbridge's stupid book. But we will have to make sure that once someone figures out the code they won't go telling others about it. I'm pretty sure if I find the right book in the library I can do something with that as well. Does that sound like a plan?" Hermione told the boys breathlessly.

Harry looked dumbfounded and nodded. "Sure. You know what to do. You'll do all the hard advanced stuff like that and Ron and I can work on decorating it."

"We really have to call it something though, we can't just keep on calling it the Defense Against the Dark Arts club," she said.

"Maybe we'll think of the actual name the first meeting but for now let's just call ourselves the DADA collaboration or something," shrugged Ron.

"Yeah, or the DADA association," suggested Harry.

The three of them nodded and agreed to meet in the Room of Requirement and they headed off their separate ways. Hermione to the library and Harry and Ron to the common room to grab supplies and headed off to the Room of Requirement to work without anyone peering down their necks. Hermione entered the secret room an hour later with a heavy book in her arms entitled: SPELLS TO LEARN WHEN CONFUSING OTHERS and turned to page 266. Harry and Ron thought it best to not disturb her frantic reading and went back to their fliers. Harry had just finished drawing a messy picture of a Snitch and timidly turned to his girlfriend.

"Um, 'Mione? Do you know when the first Hogsmeade trip is?"

"What? No I don't. Just write down meet in the Hog's Head first Hogsmeade weekend."

"The Hog's Head? Since when are we allowed there?" Harry frowned.

"I asked Flitwick today. Why do you think I was late to Transfiguration?" she said accusingly.

"Sorry. Okay, I'll write that. What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm practicing a spell that will tell only those worthy the real message we're trying to put out but it's proven a bit difficult with you two talking as if I'm deaf!" she snapped.

"Sorry, sorry, we'll keep it down. Don't get all 'Hermione' on me right now," Harry said bitterly.

She shot him a glare and went back to her work. The three of them worked quietly for a long while and by the time Hermione was finished learning all she needed Harry and Ron were finished with their make-shift Quidditch fliers. Hermione wordlessly took the forms and checked them over.

"You can't find anything wrong with them. They're fake and have all the information about it that we discussed," Harry said.

Hermione said nothing but in the end nodded her approval. "I suppose they can suffice. Now let me get working on the actual forms. You two entertain yourselves until I get finished."

"Entertain? Hermione, we're not toddlers or- or cats," Harry told her standing up.

"No but you're boys and boys need special attention," she said simply.

"Oh come on now, not all blokes are horrible!" Harry argued.

"Can't you take a joke? Just leave me be for a while, I need to get this sorted correctly without interruption."

Harry just shook his head and with a kiss from Hermione he and Ron gathered their supplies and headed out. They were working on a nasty essay for Snape in the common room when Hermione entered time later. Harry looked around him and back to her and whispered, "Everything turned out all right?"

She nodded beaming and set her bag by her and kissed Harry on the lips. He smiled back and kissed her as well. The two began to full-out lock their lips on each other for a full minute before a disgusted Ron coughed to break them apart.

"Just because I'm okay with you two being together doesn't mean I want you making out in front of me," he said bluntly.

"I thought you didn't mind it," Harry said.

"I never said that. Just- be careful. For now. It's still weird my two best friends are dating," Ron said rubbing his neck.

The week passed by very slowly or at least to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had permission to post their Quidditch club fliers in the common rooms and lightly scattered down all the corridors. They were anxious to meet up with everyone come October 1st, the first Hogsmeade weekend. The fliers were a shade of lavender and had hand-drawn Snitches all over it and read:

JOIN THE NEW QUIDDITCH CLUB! Do you want to discuss upcoming matches? Do you want to keep up-to-date with your favorite International stars? Or do you simply want to finally get into the craze hundreds of students around you are talking about? Then meet up with founders Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger October 1st at Hogsmeade! Take one of the strips below to show one of us so we know all who's coming. Warning: Only those serious about the club are allowed to join. To prove you are eligible to join in the festivities you must be able to figure out the code below. Happy Quidditch Talking!

Under the message was a blurred password in which Hermione made possible for only trustworthy people to join. There were several irritated people who could not make out what the password was and were even more upset when their friends could make it out but not tell them what it was. The password read WEINKI and if one made it out the actual message appeared to say:

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS MEETING. Sorry but the message you just read was a fake. Do you want to learn how to properly do spells that could be beneficial in later life? Do you want to know how to defend yourself for the upcoming war? Or are you simply so fed up with that toad Umbridge you'd do anything to prove she's wrong? Then join this exclusive DADA meeting founded by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to learn your stuff. You will be taught proper defense in all eras and get help to pass this year's final exams. Meet in the Hog's Head oct.1st at 12:00. Come in sparsely as to not draw attention to passer-by. We will go into detail on what will hopefully be a successful secret 'club' this day so make sure you can devote yourself to such a meeting. All ages welcome. (11- 17 years). Hope to see you there.

P.S. - you are not under _any_ circumstances allowed to tell others about it; you will not like the consequences if you do. This is a very, VERY serious warning.

P.P.S. this is not a time to ask Harry Potter about what happened past June or you will not be allowed into the meeting.

Apparently things were going as well as expected so far. No one seemed to have told their friends about it for no one was demanding to the famous trio what this was about. Harry had been very busy late at night in bed forming his first sheet of defensive magic he wanted everyone to learn. He complained to Hermione that he should just wait until the club was official and had an official first date but she told him that could be next week for all he knew so he had to be prepared.

Hermione on the other hand kept herself very busy with her new books from Harry for her birthday. She cried happily and thanked him numerous amounts of times and went to read about the numerous fields in both healing and magical law for she was stuck between both fields.

The last day of September was very stressful on the trio who were trying to get things together for the meeting tomorrow in secret. Although they knew the significance of the meeting Harry and Ron really hoped it would go by quickly so they could spend their money on the usual supply of joke items and sweets. Harry was very happy that Remus showed up yesterday and hand-gave Harry a sack that was re-filled with more gold and silver from his vault. They both knew it would be a very idiotic thing by owling it to him. Ron was especially excited because Harry forced him to take ten galleons for himself even though Ron turned red and told him to not bother but Harry argued back saying he was rich and hated having money and not do anything with it so Ron eventually gave in.

As usual the trio was the last ones in the common room that night. Hermione came down the girl's staircase dressed in her lavender kitty print robe and sat down next to Harry who was looking over his first set of spells one last time. He jumped a little when she kissed the side of his head by his ear but relaxed and smiled.

"I really think we can do this," he told her with a huge grin.

"I hope so. Those spells should be easy to teach and are perfect for the first lesson."

"Thanks. I just hope all goes well tomorrow. I mean, it has so far but sooner or later someone is going to crack and we'll know who and Umbridge will find out about everything. Come to think of it, I'm surprised she hasn't stuck her nose in yet and demand to know what we're planning."

"Maybe she will once things really begin to look suspicious. She has a lot to deal with right now. Inspecting everyone and everything and taking orders from the minister. Like you said, things have been going fine so far, let's just see how long it lasts."

Harry nodded and slipped his spell sheet into his album full of his parents' photos. He had been looking at it every night now and he knew no one would think he'd hide anything in there. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around not doing anything for a while until Hermione spoke up.

"I have an idea," she said calmly.

"Another one? How much more in depth are we going to go into this thing?" cried Ron.

She huffed as if she hadn't heard him and said, "I think we should gather all the strips the students who are coming gave us and read off each name to them tomorrow in the Hog's Head; you know, just to make sure no one who's not supposed to be in there isn't in there."

Harry yawned. "Yeah, I like that."

"Glad to be of service," she told him with a smile as she watched Harry play mindlessly with Weinki. Weinki, who had been such a runt since Harry received him August second, had finally decided to grow. He was still small but not as much as he was. Harry made a note to untie the red string around his neck for it was starting to get a bit tight and reattach it but this time giving the kitten more room to move his head.

"He's getting so big!" Hermione squealed as Wronski Feint climbed up Harry's chest to try and grab the dragon shaped toy from his master's hand.

"I guess you could call it that. He's still an irritating squirt who never ceases a chance to attack me."

Ron rolled his eyes across from them.

"You still don't like him do you Ron?" Harry asked with a smile.

"No," he grunted.

"Don't worry; sooner or later he's going to grow on you. You can't hate cats forever. I know I don't anymore," Harry said trying to calm down the wiggly feline.

"I thought you said you never hated cats," Ron asked frowning.

"Well, hate's a very strong word so I guess you're right. I mean, I had to like them somewhat; my old baby-sitter has a load of cats. But you can't help but fall for his furry little face. Isn't it cute?" cooed Harry playfully.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Not really."

Harry shrugged and continued to play with his kitten. All was quiet for a bit until Hermione got up and announced it was time to go to bed.

"We have to make sure that we're rested up for tomorrow. There are a lot of things that need to be done so we have to make sure we'll be as energized as possible," she said briskly.

"We'll be telling a group of people of a club then we'll be out shopping. Why do we need to be rested for that?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared. "We just do okay? Come on, let's go."

Harry got to his feet. "Fine, fine but only because I'm getting tired not because you told me to." And he followed after her.

October the first brought on nerves to several students in the school to those who were coming to the secret meeting in the Hog's Head and the three who founded the meeting. Hermione kept stressing out about whether or not she had done enough to keep the truth away from those who it should be kept by and Ron saying this was all a big mistake and it was all his idea and if it fell apart no one would ever live it down but Harry was relatively care-free. He felt confident that whatever would happen would play its course and he would have to deal with it and move on.

Harry, Ron and Hermione bundled up in coats as it had been very cold and windy the past week and making sure they had everything then set off to the Hog's Head. Their first look on the place was a bit forbidding. A sign with a severed hog's head was not something one would want to trespass first time but they stepped inside anyway and after ordering butterbeers from an old man that looked slightly familiar to Harry they waited for people to show up.

"Shouldn't people be coming by now?" Ron whispered on the side of his mouth to Hermione. She was about to answer when suddenly the door flew open and in walked Fred, George and their best friend Lee.

"Sorry, we would've come sooner but, duty calls," shrugged Fred.

Harry raised a brow and saw him and his twin holding sacks from Zonko's Joke shop and decided not to ask anything.

"No one here yet?" George asked sitting down.

"We were just wondering that but you showed up and"- began Hermione when the door went open again and in walked Neville and Luna.

"Hello Harry, we're not late are we?" asked Neville.

"No one's even here yet," Harry answered.

"Oh."

Luna said nothing and looking as mystified as always, she floated over to the barman to order herself a drink. Eventually the pub began to fill with other students and they all crammed into the small space to await what was going to happen. The bar owner looked very shocked to see all those people in his pub; he had never had so many people in here, ever.

Harry stood and licked his lips looking at Hermione. She took a deep breath and stood as well.

"Well um, thank-you for coming everyone. As you all know you're here for that DADA meeting that was secretly posted over the school. I trust you well enough you didn't bring along anyone who hadn't figured out the clue. Before we begin can I ask you all what the clue was?" Hermione said a bit nervously to the thirty-six pairs of eyes staring at her.

Several students raised their hands nervously but a boy about twelve answered, "We-in-ki something."

"Actually it was Weinki," smiled Ginny.

"Who thought that one up?" asked Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan.

"That's the name of Harry's kitten," said Hermione.

The blond raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Hermione cleared her throat and continued. "Okay, we're going to call out all the names written on the strips you gave us and raise your hand when we call out your name. If we don't then I don't think you are supposed to be here but we'll clear things up after because there's no way you could be here unless you figured out the clue. Okay, Fred and George Weasley? We already know you're here, as well as Lee Jordan, Neville and Luna, okay. Parvati and Padma Patil? Lavender Brown? Seamus Finnigan? Terry Boot? Ernie Macmillan? Justin Finch-Fletchy? Okay, you're all here," said Hermione and sat down with her set of strips.

Harry stood again to read off his. "Hannah Abbot? Anthony Goldstein? Michael Corner? Angelina Johnson? Brenna Jones? Ginny Weasley? Harriet McLebrint? Bryan Anstwaters? Harold Heckly? Reed Larwin? Okay, all here," Harry said after each person raised their hand and Ron stood to read off the last fourteen people.

"Okay, Katie Bell? Alicia Spinnet? Darcy Zepster? Zarchias Smith? Colin Creevey? Ann-Marie Portwine? Marietta Edgecomb? Cho Chang? Jasper Johnston? Caroline Brindlewood? Eliza Everlook? Max Harolds? Susan Bones? Dean Thomas? Okay, I guess everyone's here that needs to be here."

Hermione nodded and faced everyone again. "Okay, well, first off I hope you remembered that this is not the time and place to ask Harry anything about anything. He doesn't need you all to harp on him about what happened the past June."

"Well what about what happened after that? This past summer? You didn't say anything about that," interjected Smith.

"I'd watch it if I were you," snarled George.

"But you never said anything about not asking him what happened then. I mean, the whole wizarding world knows about it by now. He being Harry Potter and all but it could just be a rumor. So, did it happen?" the Hufflepuff demanded.

Fred, George, Ron and Hermione were just about to advance on him but Harry stepped in. "Don't worry guys," he told his friends.

"You asked if it happened did you? I assure you it did. I'm not going to say what happened, it's no one's business. But I did leave the house I was living in with Muggle relatives, yes."

"So you're really living with a murderer?" asked one of the first-year girls.

"He was never a murder," Harry said sourly.

"But it was all over the papers a couple years ago"- began Jasper Johnston but Harry cut in.

"He was framed. He never killed anyone. Now I'm sure you all would love to stay and hear me chat about my tragic summer holiday but that's not why this meeting was called so all who are here just to hear about the Harry Potter biography can leave now," Harry said bluntly, crossing his arms.

Everyone looked at each other with the same guilty look.

"We're sorry Harry but it's just kind of hard to wonder what happened but when you're ready for the world to know we'll understand," spoke second year Ravenclaw Darcy Zepster.

"Thank-you Darcy," smiled Harry.

Hermione looked to make sure everything was okay and spoke up again. "Okay, we'll get right to it then. As you all know Harry, Ron and myself have devised a way of learning Defense Against the Dark Arts without Umbridge finding out. It's actually all because of Harry's godfather Sirius Black that we have the idea. He was the one to suggest we do something about the horrible way that woman is or shall I say is _not_ teaching us. But what we're going to hopefully do about it is all thanks to Ron. He thought of a clever way for everyone to get the help they need and more."

A hand was raised in the air.

"Yes Lee?" asked Hermione.

"How are you _certain_ she won't find out about this thing?"

"I don't think any of you realize how clever Hermione is. She has devised a secret way of knowing if any of you rat us out. It's so secret not even I know what it is. Also my uncle whom you all know as professor Lupin gave me an idea as well of where we should meet up where no one can find us. We'll get into details like that later," Harry said with a swift smile.

Hermione stood up again. "Okay, well, first things first; how we're going to learn everything. We, or shall I say Ron decided that we all get into groups. We'll have the older students help the younger ones if need be and as there aren't many seventh years they will just re-learn anything we teach the class to be extra prepared for what's out there. Harry has written down four simple spells on parchment for everyone to try out. Each meeting we will go over them until after each week or two or whenever we have time to meet up Harry will give you all a new set of spells to learn but before he does that after each month he'll go over the latest we've learned and answer any questions you might have."

"Since when is he an expert in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" accused Zarchias Smith.

"Harry currently holds the highest scores on his end of-the-year exams on the subject than any other fifteen year old," Ron said simply.

Zarchias looked iffy still. "That's not proof."

"I knew it would come to this so here's some more that might catch your snitch for you," Harry said and pulled out a parchment from the bag he took with him to Hogsmeade. On it was results from the last end-of-the-year exam he took which was in third year and the score written on top was 110 percent.

"Enough proof?" Harry asked pulling it away from the Hufflepuff.

"Back to the point," Hermione said a bit rudely. "Harry indeed has the most experience in this field. He's had hand-on experience unfortunately."

"So you're saying he really did all that stuff he claims he did after the third task last June?" asked Terry Boot.

"I already told you he's not going to discuss things here!" cried Hermione.

"But how can we trust he knows everything if he won't even say he did it?"

"I did do it okay?" Harry bit back. "Stop believing all the crap that's being posted in the papers. I really did fight Voldemort (_sigh_) and I really did witness- witness Cedric's death. Ask Dumbledore if you have to but I really did do it. I'll show you a pensieve memory if I must but stop asking pointless questions or I won't bother teaching you at all!"

Everyone grew quiet and began looking a bit guilty. Harry sighed and ran a hand in his short hair and said, "Look, I'm not trying to sound as if I'm denying anything. I'm just telling you that if you witnessed what I had to last June you wouldn't want the whole world knowing yet. I had a very difficult summer and I just want to forget about all the bad experiences I went through because right now, I have more pressing matters to attend to. I really am the best there is at this point of teaching you defensive magic and I'm not trying to boast. Like it said on the fliers: those who are serious about the matter should come but if you're going to ask about my summer than I'm going to have to ask you kindly to leave now," Harry said slowly, putting as much emphases as he could without shouting again.

No one stood so Harry took this as a good sign and continued. "So, everyone feel like this plan is a good idea?"

There was an immediate chatter of excitement and nodding. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled.

"What we need to do now is come up with our first official meeting so it can fit around everyone's schedule which is going to be tough. Everyone here must be prepared to sacrifice something in order to come. What does everyone think about next Saturday?"

There was a murmur of talking amongst everyone as they discussed whether or not it would be a good time.

"What about Quidditch practice? The weekend is the best time for us to practice," spoke Angelina.

"Well- you should call the pitch whenever you can but I think it's best to set a time now so we can work around it and anything else that needs to take place can fit into the other six days of the week. Now this is important- I'm going to give you all directions on where we're going to be practicing DADA. Make sure no one but you see it. If you are really serious about this you will keep anything you can secret. I will know if you tell someone else. I can't express how important this is," said Hermione, slowly taking out a stack of parchment with information on it.

Everyone seemed to finally realize what was happening and how important it was so they nodded with set faces and took a parchment.

"Well everyone, that's it. Thanks for coming and remember- act as if you were never here. Good-bye!" said Hermione and the crowd descended.

"Well, I reckon that went all right. Things are going suspiciously smoothly so far," said Ron casually.

"Now can we, you know, get going?" said Harry stretching.

"Someone has a sweet tooth," Hermione said snidely.

"I think I do. Let's get going before others crowd the place."

"But I still want to go. They should have all their wicked Halloween candy on shelves now. I want to get some fudge filled bats."

"Harry, are you sure you don't want back some of your money? You did give me quite a lot just for a casual day out," Ron asked him as he weighed the gold in his bag as they walked up the street.

"Keep it. I told you, I don't mean to boast but I have enough to care what it's spent on. Plus Sirius and Remus keep telling me they're going to buy me anything I need at least till I'm seventeen."

"But- but I'd like to get a huge tub of Winky Eye candy. You know those creepy ones that move and blink before you eat them? And that's almost two galleons already."

"So, 'Mione, are you getting anything?" Harry asked turning to his girlfriend and pretending not to hear Ron.

"I don't know. To tell you the truth I don't have a whole lot to spend. I did spend a lot of the money Mum and Dad had converted into wizard coins on my first aid kit."

"I know what to do!" exclaimed Harry and stopping right in front of the sweetshop.

"I do not want you giving me any of your money," Hermione said bitterly.

"No, no. a better idea. I can talk to Sirius and Remus and see if they can take your dad out to Diagon Alley so he can convert some pounds into coins then have Sirius or Remus come to Hogsmeade where I can meet them and they'll hand me the money and I'll hand it to you. Simple right?"

"Ohh! That's a great idea Harry, you'd do that?" she beamed.

"Why would I not? It's as easy as it sounds. Now let's get it, I'm freezing," Harry shivered. She nodded and the three walked into the cramped crowded shop. They spent a good half hour picking out sweets before it was a trip to Zonko's, a quick look in the wizard junk shop then finally back to the castle to rest their tired feet.

The week flew by very quickly and a nervous Harry left dinner half way to review his spell sheet, Ron and Hermione following shortly after.

Harry drew in a breath and said, "Okay, ready you two?" Ron and Hermione nodded and they went off to the seventh floor and to the Room of Requirement. "Okay you guys, think about what we need okay? We need to walk past it a few times concentrating on what we need. Let's do it…"

Harry, Ron and Hermione began to walk back and forth thinking hard. _We need a place to fight. A place where no one can find us who aren't supposed to find us. We need a place to fight, a place where no one can find us who aren't supposed to find us, _Harry said over and over in his mind.

"Harry! Look!" whispered Hermione.

He looked up to see a heavy door materialize in front of them. Making sure no one was watching he quickly pulled on the handle and they stepped inside. He gasped. The room was huge! Much larger than it was when he and Hermione snuck in weeks ago to do some secret snogging. There were mirrors everyone to be used most likely for everyone to see how they looked doing spells and see if they were doing it correctly. There were also dummies to practice spells on and to delight Hermione a small shelf with books.

"Oh! Look at what there is! Oh my goodness, books by Jiviis Obberlern! He wrote some of the best defense books known to date! (_Gasp_!) There's _Defense on the Common Ground_! I can't believe it!" Hermione cried out pulling out books in random after running to the shelf.

Harry and Ron just shook their heads in amusement and sat around to wait for everyone else to show up. They did in pairs not long after.

"Whoa Harry, what is this place?" exclaimed Lee Jordan walking in, in amazement.

"Where we'll be practicing Defense Lee," Harry answered simply.

"No but, where did it come from?"

"Well, not too many people know of it so that's why neither you nor anyone else has seen it before. Okay, I think the last people came in. Right, here goes," Harry said putting on a confident face and stepped in front of all the students who had all taken a seat to have a better view of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione faced everyone. "Well um, thank-you for coming. As you know tonight we're going to be going over a few jinxes and simple things Harry has thought of for us all to do that will be very beneficial and he does know what he's doing, we already went over this," she shot as she saw a few people roll their eyes.

Just then Ginny raised her hand.

"Yes Ginny?" Harry asked.

"What are we going to call ourselves? I mean, it'll be a bit suspicious if so many people from different houses are meeting up outside class. We need to call ourselves something so only we know what each other are talking about."

"We were thinking the same thing but didn't have time to think of anything," said Hermione.

"How about the Everyone at the Ministry is a Pile of Rat Droppings Group?" suggested Fred casually.

"We need something less obvious that suggests we're promoting how much we hate them," hissed Hermione.

"How about we call ourselves the Elite Defense Team?" said one of the first years raising his hand.

"That sounds too lame," argued a second year.

"The Darkness Group?" said first year Ann-Marie Portwine.

"Mehhh, we're not trying to promote we're dark are we? I was thinking along the lines of the Dark Arts Academy," smiled Bryan Anstwaters.

"That sounds a bit better," Harry frowned.

"I know! Defense Against Umbridge!" cried George. Everyone roared in laughter at this.

"Not bad George but even if we shorten it to the DAU it'll sound funny. You can't really pronounce the Da-You without sounding a bit suspicious," Harry told him smiling.

"Maybe the Defense Against the Ministry group? The DAM?" suggested Neville.

"I know! Defense Against Fudge! That sounds way better. We'll be the DAF!" smiled an over excited third year.

Everyone looked at each other in silent wonderment.

"That sounds pretty good actually Max," said Harry. "Yeah, we'll keep it for now unless something else comes up. All those in favor of going by the DAF?" Harry asked to the crowd raising his hand. Everyone looked at each other again and raised their hands as well, even those reluctant ones such as Zarchias Smith and Cho's friend Marietta Edgecomb.

"Great. Well then, now that we have a name, Harry will go over everything you need to know before you begin your spells for this meeting. Harry?" said Hermione.

"Okay, I broke down groups for everyone. Basically there will be groups with one or two younger students and two or so older ones. I tried to do this the best I could. If you don't like who you're working with sorry, 'cause in the real world you won't be getting to work with everyone you want. To make it fair even Ron and Hermione won't know who they're working with."

"And what about you?" said Smith rather rudely.

"Me? Well since I thought of the spells and I know how to do them I'll be supervising all you. Is there a problem?" Harry asked getting very irritated with him.

"Didn't know you were an expert is all," he mumbled.

"If you have a problem leave now! Go on! I do not want to be wasting my time trying to teach someone about defending themselves if they don't want to do it! So if you don't agree with me being the leader leave now!" Harry shouted at him.

Everyone looked around at Harry and Smith.

"Fine, I'll shut-up."

Harry glared but pulled forth a sheet of parchment to read of each group. "Okay, get into the groups I assign to you. If you all show me you can work with other's you've never worked with before and get along harmoniously then I'll let you work with your friends. Agreed?"

There was a murmur of sighs and nods.

"Okay, in the first group we'll have first year Caroline, second year Eliza, filth year Justin, fifth year Padma and seventh year Alicia."

The five of them shrugged finding no problem working together and went to the back of the room.

"Okay, in group two I want first year Harold, second year Reed, fourth year Colin, fifth year Neville and seventh year Angelina. Oops, sorry Angelina, I didn't realize I put you with all boys," Harry said biting his lip.

"Don't worry Harry. I have three brothers at home, I know how to work with boys," Angelina said smiling as she joined her group.

"Right, in the third group there's first year Ann-Marie, third year Max, fourth year Ginny, fifth year Dean, and sixth year Marietta."

They all stood together, although Marietta reluctantly as though angry that she was the oldest in the group so everyone would expect her to know more than them.

"In group four there's second year Jasper, third year Brenna, fifth year Hannah, fifth year Ernie and seventh year Fred."

Fred smirked wickedly as the five of them went to meet each other.

"Okay, group five is first year Harriet, third year Bryan, fifth year Ron, fifth year Lavender and seventh year George."

Ron groaned about having to be in the same group as one of his siblings but a rather hard shove by his older brother made him move.

"C'mon Ronnie, I'm going to make our little group very interesting!" smiled George.

Harry was a bit skeptical at what he meant by that but thought it was best to move on. "Right, in group six it's going to be second year Darcy, third year Anthony, fifth year Terry, sixth year Cho and fourth year Zarchias."

This was the least happy lot but Harry didn't want to hear anymore complaining so he continued. "Right, the last two groups have only four people in each because I ran out of people to make every group with five members. It's going to be fourth year Luna, Hermione, fifth year Susan and seventh year Lee."

Hermione went over and kissed him on the cheek and met up with the three who were going to be working with her.

"And obviously the last group is fourth year Michael, fifth years Seamus and Parvati and sixth year Katie. I tried hard to place one of each year in each group. There should be three different years in each. I did this all at random and as I don't know half of you so you're going to have to learn to work together. Let me give you the sheet that has the jinxes I want everyone to practice," and Harry went around giving everyone a parchment.

"Okay, well, get started then. Older students, help out the younger ones."

"What if we already know how to do the first one? Its _Expelliarmus_, I think we all know how to do that," said Michael rather snoddy.

"Well not everyone does. The first years shouldn't and neither should the second years. That's why you're in groups so you can help out others who don't know something," Harry explained.

"I thought you were supposed to teach us," said Ernie.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine! Even though the whole point of this was for you all to teach each other…"

"You did say you were the leader," Ginny reminded him.

"Righ, right. Okay, listen up then: _Expelliarmus_ is a disarming spell. It's very simple and very effective but you have to make sure you're quick with the wand. Right, who wants to volunteer?" Harry asked the students. Everyone looked at each other but eventually an inpatient Hermione scoffed and stepped forward.

"Thank-you 'Mione," Harry said.

"Anytime."

"Okay, this is perfect. We all know how brainy Hermione is so but I happen to be very quick so it's a toss on who will win. Okay, one-two-three-_Expell_"-

"_Exspelliarmus_!" cried Hermione and Harry's wand flew out of his hand.

Harry glared at her but bent down to retrieve his wand. "See everyone? You have to be quick. She knew what I was going to do so she disarmed me before I could to her. Watch your opponent's eyes. Watch what they do and how they do it. Don't let ignorance or anything get in the way of a perfect chance to disarm anyone. Like I told you, you have to be fast with your wand arm because you can't afford any slips once you're up to someone," Harry explained.

The students barley began to practice saying the spell or waving their wands the right way when Ron called that it was almost curfew.

"Crap. Right, everyone, please exit at only a few people at a time. It'll look very suspicious if you all leave at once. Thank-you all for coming. We'll be sure to alert you when the next meeting is. Practice your spells whenever you can and don't let anyone see anything that gives away what you're doing!" Harry said as everyone tried to leave at once. He then went to the back of the room and pulled out the Marauder's Map to make sure everyone made it to their dormitories without getting caught. He saw the last two Hufflepuffs reach their common room and decided it was time for him and his friends to leave.

"You two go on without me, I just want to gather everything up," Harry told them.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Please 'Mione, I'm not going to get in trouble or anything. I'll be fine. It's not far the common room. I'll see you in a moment."

She smiled and kissed his cheek and left with Ron. Harry walked around the large room to make sure things were put away and he had all the items he brought with him in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and heading out and after turning a corner, straight into Umbridge.

"Hello Mr. Potter," she said in an evil girly tone.

"Um, he- hello Professor," Harry greeted as politely as he could.

"I would like to know what you are doing at this time of night."

"It's not yet 9 o'clock Professor. I'm not breaking any rules."

"Why then did I see several students hurry off to their common rooms at once?" she asked very darkly.

"I don't know. It's not my business to know what everyone was doing at this time of the night," Harry said rather rudely.

"Then why do I feel you have something to do with it Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know Professor," Harry said through gritted teeth. He had to stop himself from saying something along the lines of _because you're a nosy, evil, little snit of a woman who has nothing better to do than eavesdrop on students._

"I was under the impression that you were rallying up students behind my back."

"Well I don't know what to tell you ma'am but you're wrong. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get to Gryffindor tower. I have a lot of homework to do," Harry said taking a step forward but Umbridge grasped Harry's arm in a sharp vice-like grip, her talons digging into his skin.

"I do not appreciate children walking away when an adult is talking to them," she told him in a very high pitched disapproving manner.

Harry glared daggers at her and tried to wrench his arm out of her grasp but her hand was surprisingly strong.

"Now why don't you tell me the real reason you are up wondering the corridors."

"I was just about to go to the common room. I was looking for Hermione," Harry said trying to not sound as if he just thought of this out of the blue.

"I feel you are lying to me Mr. Potter."

"Oh?"

"And you know what I do to children who lie to me," she said with her slack mouth growing into a very evil smile.

Harry shifted. Yes he knew but he thought it was best to not say anything.

"We have a little time to punish you right now! Lucky us! Why don't you be a good boy and follow me to my office?" she said beckoning him forward.

Harry looked back and knew there was no way to escape this so he angrily plunged his hands in his pockets and went after her to his punishment. Like last month he sat in the same chair and with the same quill he began to etch the words I must not tell lies into the back of his hand again. The wound which was finally starting to show signs of healing re-opened and in five minutes there were several trails of blood flowing down his hand. Like last time Harry made sure to not let a sound escape his lips no matter how intense this treatment was. He went at this for close to two hours and Umbridge came from behind her desk to tell him to stop.

"There now, I think you'll think twice before lying to me won't you Mr. Potter?" she asked in her usual false tone.

"I wasn't lying to you Professor," Harry told her point-blank.

"I say differently. I know you're gathering students behind my back and I will find out why! Now leave! Oh, and don't forget, you have all next week starting Monday to show me how truly sorry you are. I expect you back here after every dinner until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

Harry gave a curt nod, gathered his bag and hurried out of the room. As soon as he was a floor above her he ran back to Gryffindor tower and doing so knocked over Ron.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" he asked frowning, helping him up.

Harry didn't say anything and wiped his eyes, breathing hard.

"What took you so long to come back? (_Gasp_!) She didn't catch you did she?" Ron said looked startled.

Harry looked around to make sure there was no one in the common room but Ron and Hermione and sat down on the sofa and nodded. Ron and Hermione gasped and hurried over to their friend.

"She took you in detention didn't she? That's why you just now came back!" said Hermione in a hushed voice.

Harry knew it was best to not lie to them so he nodded, still not saying anything.

"I cannot _believe_ that woman! Ohh! She is going to get it! There was no reason to catch you! It wasn't past our curfew yet! Damn her! I mean, what was she doing out in the first place? Was she trying to get someone in trouble? I cannot _believe_ her!" Hermione shouted.

"I reckon she was making sure no one was doing anything that she doesn't allow," Ron said grimly.

"I think she knows something is up," Harry quietly said while Hermione began to look over his throbbing bleeding right hand.

"What makes you say that mate?"

"She knew I was lying when I told her why I was down the corridors. She told me that she knew I was rallying students behind her back and it will only be while until she knows what I'm up to."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other looking a bit tense.

"Do you think we should just abandon this whole thing?" Ron asked.

"Of course not!" Harry cried.

"You really think so?" Hermione said.

"Yes! I mean, who are we to just give up the only hope we have of learning to defend ourselves? We can't just sit back and let Voldemort- oh c'mon Ron, it's getting really annoying! Stop flinching! We can't let _Voldemort_ do as he pleases and have his Death Eater puppets do his bidding if we can learn how to stop it! That just leaves thirty-six students out there who can't learn proper Defense and we all know that's not a good thing in a coming war. No, we will learn all we can until we physically can't do it any longer. I don't care what Umbridge says, we will find a way to teach everyone," Harry said roughly.

Hermione looked as if she wanted to cry. Instead she stood and kissed him on the lips. "That's true Harry. We can't give up the only chance we have to learn how to do proper DADA."

Ron smiled. "Then the DAF is still on. Great."

"I don't know if we should go by that, the DAF. I mean, it's a clever name but it sounds a bit funny and everything. I was thinking of something simpler," Hermione said frowning as she prepared a bowl of murtlap tentacles to soak her boyfriend's wounded hand in.

"C'mon 'Mione, Max thought of it and we should go by it. Let the young ones name us," Harry said tiredly.

"I know, I just wanted something easier is all."

"Like what? The DA? The Defense Alliance or whatever?" said Ron.

Harry and Hermione looked at him. "Ron- that's perfect! I love it!" Hermione smiled.

"You do? I wasn't really thinking, it just came from the top of my head," he told her, ears turning a bit red.

"Yes but it fits. It's simple and sounds perfect. The Defense Alliance. The D.A."

"Well if you say so…" Ron mumbled.

"Okay Harry, soak your hand in that for a bit. I don't trust you won't fall asleep out here if I leave so I'm staying until I think your hand should be a bit better."

"Well get comfy because I'm beat," Harry yawned. Hermione rolled her eyes but indeed snuggled up to him to make sure he didn't fall asleep.

The start of the third week of October brought on a new line of stress to bear onto Harry's mind. He had to make sure he kept all DA secrets well, secret, had a brand-new bought of hand-caving and then a weekly chat with Sirius which went on a subject Harry would never have guessed. Harry awoke early as usual on Wednesday to speak to Sirius in private in the owlery. He opted to talk to him there rather than the common room where he might wake others and be interrupted when the Gryffindors emerged from their dormitories to start the day.

"Harry, we really need to think of a better time to chat. I'm getting real sick of waking up so early in the morning," Sirius yawned after Harry called his name.

"I can't do it at night. I have homework to tackle and who knows when the next DA meeting might be."

"Ahhh, so the club's in full swing is it?" smirked the man.

"Yeah it is!"

"And you're calling yourselves the DA? What does that mean?"

"Oh, Ron thought of that. It's for the Defense Alliance. We originally were the DAF, Defense Against Fudge but we liked the DA more."

"I reckon it's a bit hard to go about secretly House to House without rising question," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"It is. I just whispered as quickly as I could to certain people in different Houses without looking as suspicious."

"So when was the first meeting?" Sirius asked looking wide awake now.

"Oh, it was last Thursday, the tenth. It went on all right. I think I established all that needs to be established. I gave everyone a list of a few spells to learn but the more I think about it the stupider that seems. I should just teach them how to do one thing at a time and everyone will learn it in their little groups. I'll talk to Ron and Hermione about it; I think it's a better thing to do."

Sirius nodded and licked his lips. He looked a bit uncomfortable now.

"Sirius? Is something wrong?" Harry asked looking worried.

"Huh? Oh, everything's all right."

"Is it Moony? Is he not back yet?" Remus had gone on his little 'expedition' to reason with the werewolves a few days after he and Sirius met up with Harry in Hogsmeade.

"He isn't but I did finally get an owl back from him yesterday. He said not to worry and he should be back home sometime next week. He didn't go into detail on how things were going at his end but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"Then why do you look uneasy?" Harry asked frowning.

"Well, you see Harry, Remus and I were kind of planning something all three of us can do over Halloween," he started.

"Really? Like what?" Harry looked curious.

"Actually, we were kind of kicking around the idea of going to… Godric's Hallow."

Harry looked up. "Godric's Hallow?"

"Yes, we thought it would be a good thing if we see it on Halloween. I mean, that is when it all happened, it kind of seemed appropriate. Moony has seem them before but I haven't and neither have you. Do you think you would want to go there?" Sirius asked biting his lip.

Harry frowned. "Well, it seems kind of rude to not go. I mean, yeah I want to I just- it just hasn't ever entered my mind I guess to go there. Do you think it'll be safe?"

"It should be. No one has gone there in years. Dumbledore will tell us if anything is wrong and how safe it is but we should be fine. Do you want to kiddo?"

"Yeah, it's a good idea Padfoot. I think it's about time I see- you know, where Mum and Dad are," Harry said, a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Okay, well that's settled. How are things you're end?"

"I think we already discussed that Sirius. The DA is going fine, Umbridge is still the same and I couldn't be happier with my girlfriend. How about you? How's your job as a runner coming on?"

"Fine, fine. I've been taking time to take exams and study up for becoming an actual Auror. It's been easier than I thought actually."

"Why are you even doing this Padfoot? We have plenty of money."

"I need to do something with my life. I can't just mosey around the house doing nothing. I'm already the tender age of thirty-five, I need to do something useful before I wither away!" Sirius said dramatically.

Harry chuckled. "You're not old yet Sirius." He checked his watch. "Well I have to go, Madam Pomfrey is expecting me."

"You're still eating with her?"

"Yes. Well, I don't want to take my potions in front of the whole school. I hate how everyone looks at me as it is."

"I understand kid but people have stopped wondering where you go each morning?"

"Well, some have. Others haven't but I simply tell them it's none of their business and after bugging me for so long they eventually give up and shut-up about it. Besides, I like eating in the hospital wing each day. I tell Madam Pomfrey any news with me and she tells me about herself. I think she really likes it too. When you're working in a school you don't get asked many questions at all Things from when you were younger. And she helps me out with homework if Hermione is too busy or fed up with me to do so. She's obviously very gifted when it comes to potions and herbology. I'm going to ask Snape and Professor Sprout today how I'm doing in class. I really think me marks have been improving," Harry said smiling ear to ear.

"I'm very happy for you kid. Well, you have to go don't you? I'll see you next week then."

"Right, bye!" Harry said and after Sirius' face disappeared he hurriedly stuffed the mirror in his bag and ran off to the third floor.

"Hello again Harry," Madam Pomfrey beamed when Harry entered the wing.

"Hello!" Harry said swiftly.

"You're a bit late today," she noted as she gathered Harry's potions.

"Oh, I was- I was just finishing up some last-minute homework for Care for Magical Creatures," Harry said casually.

"I see then. Anything happen since I chatted with you yesterday?"

"Not really. I told Hermione she could do up my hair tomorrow if I could take her out on another broom ride so she's looking really forward to that; the hair that is, not the broom ride, she hates heights," Harry said digging into his porridge.

"Well your hair is finally growing out. I suppose us females can't help but play with the hair of our boyfriend's at times."

"It is. I don't mind to tell you the truth. Maybe I should have it shorter more often," Harry said with a thoughtful face.

Harry and Madam Pomfrey talked for a little while later until the bell rang for his first lesson to begin. Harry concentrated as hard as he could on his Weakening Solution in Potions so Snape wouldn't have a real reason to get batty with him when he asked about his mark.

"Harry, we have to go. Hagrid's expecting us early today," Hermione told him when he slowly packed away his things after the bell rang signaling their first class was now over.

"I just wanted to ask about my mark," Harry told her as he got up.

"Good luck with that. He seemed in an even fouler mood today if that was possible," Ron said frowning.

"I'll be fine guys. Now go, Hagrid won't mind if I'm late. Go on," Harry told them. So rolling their eyes they exited the dudgeon.

"Still here are you Potter or are you too busy with your tyrant of a girlfriend to take notice that the bell has indeed rung?" Snape sneered when he noticed the boy was still in his class.

Harry glared but decided biting his tongue was a better idea than speaking so he said stiffly, "I just wanted to ask you about my mark, sir," he added.

Snape bore into Harry's mind giving Harry the usual feeling as if he were looking into his thoughts but he concluded nothing was out of ordinary so he said, "And why do you wish to know Potter?"

"Because, I feel as if I've been doing better in class lately and wanted to know whether or not it was just me or if well, I really am- doing better," Harry answered quietly.

Snape took one last look into Harry's eyes before he spun around and marched over to his desk, Harry following. He watched as Snape pulled out a drawer in his desk and began digging inside before finding a small black book and flipping it to a certain page. He obviously had recorded all the marks of his fifth year Gryffindors of the term so far in this book. He found the 'P's and located Harry's latest marks.

"You have- shall I say, improved some-what the past couple of weeks Mr. Potter," he said glancing at the book and back at his student.

Harry tried hard to not look too gleeful as Snape spoke but it was a bit hard.

"You were close to a Poor but if you hand in a satisfactory essay to me next week your mark may as well be an Acceptable."

Harry was about to whoop but stopped himself. "Wait, I have a P right now? How could that be? I've never been that horrible at this subject, have I?" Harry asked his brows frowned in disbelief.

"Apparently that is the factuality of it Mr. Potter. I do see you work hard but I believe the reason you have gone downhill this term is simply the fact that you have well, a significant other now," Snape said bluntly, hands together and close to his face as if in deep thought.

Harry looked down still frowning. It wasn't just because he had a girlfriend; it had to be another reason. _Trust Snape to make up a load of dung like that for you to believe_ sad a nasty voice in his mind.

"I- I don't think that's the reason. Sir," he added.

"Oh? Well that's news to me. Maybe we really _do_ need to put the famous boy-who-lived on a behavior contract, see if that suffices much," Snape said with his trademark evil smirk.

Harry looked dumbfounded. He recalled Professor Umbridge suggesting this on his first detention with her. He didn't think she would bring it up in the staff room for all the staff to hear and agree. Would they agree? He didn't misbehave in class, he already knew that. Only Snape and Umbridge seemed to have a real problem with him.

"Please um, sir, I'll really try harder in class. I don't need to be on a behavior contract."

Snape looked at a pocket watch in his desk and sighed; wanting to have a go at the boy's guardians and what they would say if he was put on such a thing, but his second class of the day was about to begin and he didn't need the Potter boy wasting up precious time to ridicule a load of second year Gryffindors.

"Fine. I will let you slide this one time but that is it. And I do see you chatting merrily to Granger so I believe it would be wise for you to have detention with me tonight for your slacking. At my office, after dinner."

"After dinner? I can't sir, I'm already booked all week with detention with Professor Umbridge," Harry told the greasy man.

Snape stuck his nose out in disgust. "Very well. If you continue to slack in my class you will be booked all next week with detention with me as well. Now go! Class is about to start and Merlin knows I shan't need to hear you blabbering away at me with your lesson problems."

"Oh, right. Thanks," Harry said and flashed the snarky teacher the first genuine smile he had ever given him and raced out to Care of Magical Creatures.

The day passed by quickly and Harry was in the common room doing his homework and really paying attention to what he read and wrote for his potions essay. He took out a parchment and looked at the list of getting thicker potions the right consistency that he wrote after Madam Pomfrey told him that day to make sure his two foot long essay on Weakening solutions was as good as if could get. He was very pleased with his E in herbology so he didn't feel the need to start on his homework from that just yet. After working for a couple hours he stood and stretched and sat on his favorite stuffed chair and gazed at the other Gryffindors lounging around the room doing their own work when his line of vision was suddenly obscured by a mass of bushy hair.

"Hermione, you're blocking my view," Harry complained.

"Of what? Twenty students doing homework? We wanted to ask you Harry," she started sitting on his arm chair's arm while Ron stood on the other side and finished for her-

"-anything new with Sirius?"

"Oh, um, not really. Remus isn't back yet but Sirius just got a letter from him and he said he'll be back sometime next week."

"Did he say what he's been up to?" Ron asked.

"No. Sirius told me he didn't say much but when he'll be back. Oh and er, he told me another thing as well. Um, he thought it might be good for Remus, him and I to go to Godric's Hallow on Halloween," Harry said.

"Oh wow. Godric's Hallow…how do you feel about that?" Hermione asked looking sincere.

Harry shrugged. "Okay I guess. I mean, I should see my parents' graves shouldn't I? It's just a bit weird because as funny and rude as it sounds I never really gave it much thought, seeing it. I had no idea where they were buried or anything. I knew no one would ever be able to take me so I didn't think much of it. I've never visited anyone's grave before, I don't know what to expect."

"It's not as creepy as they make it on TV," Hermione told him with a slight smile.

"Well that's nice to know. It is kind of strange though, I can't explain it. Now that I know I will see where they are…it feels a bit daunting. Like a whole in my heart will be filled or something. I know that sounds lame," Harry said sadly looking down.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with sympathy and turned back to their friend.

"That's not lame mate. Like you said, it's time. You can feel some closure from it," Ron shrugged.

Harry looked up. "Thanks. I don't like thinking about it too often. I try not to. But can't help doing so when the day it happened is coming up," Harry confessed.

Thankfully Ron and Hermione didn't think he was weird at all for saying this and soon enough the three retreated upstairs when it was time for bed. Harry sighed and looked at the canopy over his bed with his arms under the back of his head thinking. He thought of his parents in a way he never had in a long time. He thought of what he had lost and even though he gained new guardians they weren't mother-material so to say. He thought of what his life would've been like if his own mother and father had survived. Would he have had siblings? Would he have pets? Maybe a cat, he knew his mother liked them immensely. Know that Sirius brought up the subject of visiting the graves of his deceased parents Harry was filled with a sense of longing and loneliness.

He sighed and rolled over, a tear rolling down his cheek. The second this happened Weinki, who had been in a curled ball purring at the end of the bed seemed to sense his master was upset and got up and snuggled at his face. Harry grinned looking a bit spent.

"How is it that you animals always seem to know if someone is feeling down?" Harry whispered in an amused tone, stroking his fur. Weinki said nothing of course but touched Harry with his little pinkish gray nose making Harry smile and snuggle next to him as he allowed his last tear to fall.

_Everyone feels upset now and again and Harry has every right to let it out now and again. It only makes one human. _

_Magical love: Rose _


	22. A Surprise and Halloween

**A SURPRISE AND HALLOWEEN**

_Revised: July 3, 2013_

The third week of October was not too kind on Harry's part. He kept worrying about going to Godric's Hallow causing him to struggle in his next lessons with McGonagall, Trelawney, Binns, and Flitwick plus there were new education decrees posted around the school stating all clubs and teams were only allowed to reform if they spoke with the high inquisitor, Umbridge. The lady was so keen on digging dirt out of Harry that she gave him another full week of detention after what she called was a lie on Thursday when he told her he did not have any clubs going on behind her back once lessons were over.

To top it off that Friday he still had to endure two hours carving into his skin after dinner that as soon as he was finished he raced back to his dormitory where he went to empty his stomach for the loss of blood from his hand was making him light-headed, nauseous, and frankly, the sight was sickening. He just emerged his head out of the toilet bowl when Ron stepped in looking very worried.

"You all right there mate?"

Harry sighed and stood up and went over to the sink where he loaded up his toothbrush and began scrubbing away at his mouth to try and get rid of the nasty sour taste left behind from the bile. After wiping his mouth on a cloth a minute later he turned to Ron to say, "Better now."

"Look Harry, you can't keep letting her get to you like this. She's controlling you and everything that makes Hogwarts worth living in!"

"There's not much I can do about that I'm afraid," Harry said bitterly.

"How can you say that? She took away Quidditch for Merlin's sake!"

"And Angelina is going to talk with her about that tomorrow. Look, we have no control over any of the things she does! What am I supposed to do? All we can do is continue with the DA. Which reminds me, I need to think of when the next meeting should be."

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Let's get you downstairs, have Hermione look at your hand and give you some murtap again."

Harry nodded and followed Ron down to the common room where Hermione was indeed waiting for Harry. No words were spoken between them but Harry sat down on a chair and stuck his hand out to allow his girlfriend to 'doctor' him. Relief spread through his body as soon as his hand was submerged in the runny, yellow liquid.

Saturday came with instant happiness on everyone's part, particularly the fifth years whose never ended pile of homework could be put to rest as they enjoyed the first day of sunshine that appeared that week. Harry took Hermione on his broom a second time for he allowed her to spike his hair the day before. They were out longer than they were last time but Hermione said it was still very frightening. While Harry and Hermione were running off outside with his broom Harry caught a glimpse of Professor Umbridge glaring at them and he knew she wanted to tell him off for flying but he knew that she knew there was no rule from the school or one that she had no created yet anyhow banning anyone from flying.

"You know what I was thinking?" said Hermione after they returned to the common room after their flight.

"What's that?" asked Harry sitting down.

"Well, maybe we should have our next DA meeting tonight, or tomorrow night. No one is doing anything so it should be perfect."

"I was thinking that too but it will be a bit of a last minute thing. It will be very hard to tell all thirty-four people-not counting you and Ron about the meeting without anyone thinking we're doing something suspicious."

"Well let's have it tomorrow then."

"Fine by me. We better start rounding all we can and begin to tell them."

"Let's do that now. Dinner isn't until another hour so we can split up and hopefully find enough people to tell."

"I guess. Tonks wanted me to write back to her latest letter but that can wait. Let's go."

Harry and Hermione went off to seek out as many DA members as they could find and they located enough after a forty minute search to ensure that eventually everyone would know about tomorrow's meeting.

"I sure hope this will get easier in the future, telling us about anything that has to do with the DA," said Reed Larwin after Harry interrupted his talking with his cousin Caroline Brindlewood.

"It will, just bear with the thought that this club is secret so we can't go off and tell anyone whatever we want however we want. But can you make it?" Harry asked hurriedly after just spotting Jasper Johnston pass by ahead of him and wanting to make sure he caught up with him before he went out of sight.

"Yeah I can make it," Reed answered.

"Great! And you, Caroline, could you ask your friend Ann-Marie as well during dinner?"

"Yes I can Harry."

"Brilliant! Okay, I have to go, see you after dinner tomorrow!" and he ran off to catch up with Jasper.

By dinner Harry and Hermione were confident that they found everyone so they ate their roast beef happily and went off to plan for tomorrow.

Harry, Ron and Hermione checked around them before stepping into the Room of Requirement the following night. Everything was left the way it was last time which was a relief. Ten minutes later the room was filled with every one of the thirty-six students all eager to continue with their training.

"Okay, hello again everyone. I'm glad all of you could make it. I hope everyone doesn't mind the change in our name," Harry said looking around with anticipation.

"It's fine, I didn't really like the name DAF anyway, I just shouted out something to try and be funny," spoke Max.

"Right then, so the Defense Alliance is in full swing as of now. I know that this thing wasn't as properly structured as I would've hoped; giving the number of ideas Hermione, Ron and myself had to ensure we didn't run into any problems but this is how we think things should run as of tonight. I think it is best if I teach you all one spell at a time. Forget the sheets of spells I handed out last week unless you want to do some extra studying; I'm going to go over one spell at a time and after I teach you all how to do it I want you to work in your groups how to do the spell. All those thirteen and above- I know this will be review but it never hurts to go over things time to time. I want you to help out the younger students who are in your groups okay?"

Harry walked up to the very center of the large room and began talking again. "Now, tonight I want you all to work on _Expelliarmus_ like I began last meeting before we ran out of time. Okay, so, who wants to volunteer to try and disarm me?" Harry asked the students at large.

Like last time they all looked at each other but did not come forward.

"Why don't you come up Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Me? I don't know how to disarm anyone!"

"Exactly. Just come up, I promise I'll go easy."

Ginny frowned but went over to him.

"Okay, stay focused, that's the key. Watch my eyes; try to dissect when I'm going to say the spell. Okay, here goes. One-two-three- _Expell_"-

"_Expelliarmus_!" she cried and Harry's wand flew out of his hand.

"Hey, I thought I had that one," Harry said as he retrieved his wand.

"To tell you the truth I've been practicing a bit. Sorry Harry," laughed Ginny along with several other girls.

"Never mind. Right, I want you all to practice that okay? Be quick, right, you can all get into your groups now."

So everyone did. Time passed and it came apparent that not everyone was getting the whole idea of the spell. A few of the younger students were having troubles while the other half of the younger students were getting along fine.

"That's great Eliza, really great. Ah, you nearly had him Darcy! Keep trying! George, for the last time, stop whispering _Expelliarmus_ every time Ron's back is toward you!" were the things that were being heard as Harry inspected each person.

"You're no fun," George pouted as he gave Ron his wand back for the last time.

All in all, the DA was a success. It seemed everyone wanted to learn how to defend themselves in some way, even Smith so Harry wasn't having any troubles at all. It was soon time to end it and Harry caught a whistle he found on the bookshelf and blew hard.

"Okay everyone, I'm sorry but time's up. I know, I know, you were all working hard together. We'll meet up in two weeks or so okay? I have plans on Halloween I'm afraid, plus I know you want to celebrate the holiday rather than do spellwork. Right, I'm really pleased about the attitudes you're showing with your groups and I think I can have you working with who you want soon. And I promise we'll try to find a better way of telling you all about any news with the DA. Bye everyone."

After all the students waved good-bye and left the trio walked out together, luckily no staff, (AKA, Umbridge) spotted them and they arrived in the common room with ease. The next week sailed by and on Monday night Harry got a surprise when his two-way mirror vibrated signaling Sirius was trying to talk to him. Harry looked to make sure no one in his dorm saw and he ran downstairs just in time to see-

"Moony?" Harry questioned when the man's tired face appeared in the mirror.

"Hello cub. How are you?" he greeted with a flashy smile.

"Fine thanks. How was the little expedition you went on?"

"It went pretty well. I'll go into detail when we see you Friday. We both know it's a Monday night and you have a lot of work to do I'm sure," Remus said candidly.

Harry nodded. "I know. I have a torturous essay to finish for McGonagall."

"I heard about your recent marks," Remus said without much expression.

"Oh?" Harry said timidly.

"I'm happy for you actually. You are doing really well in the majority of your classes. I know about your P in potions however."

"I got it up!" Harry stated. "I turned in my most recent essay to Snape and he told me I brought it up to an A. Madam Pomfrey helped me out on it."

"I believe you then. Padfoot just told me yesterday when I came back."

Harry nodded. "Well tell him I'm doing better then and not talking to Hermione behind Snape's back anymore."

Remus nodded looking a bit distracted.

"Remus? Is something up?"

"Well, actually there is. You see, Sirius kind of- well he has a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What sort of surprise?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow and looking suspicious.

"Oh I'm not telling. He wants to tell you himself."

"Tell me what? I want to know!"

"I can't say. It's a surprise I said; you can wait till the end of the week can't you?"

"I'm going to have to, aren't I? Can you give me a clue at least?" Harry asked with a toothy smile.

"I don't think so I'm afraid. He wants to tell you all the details himself. Well I just wanted to say hello before I see you this week so you know I got back home safely. Good-night cub."

"Night Moony." And the contact ended.

"And he couldn't tell you the surprise or he just didn't want to?" Ron was asking Harry the night of October the twenty-ninth.

"I already told you, he couldn't. Why do you keep asking? You haven't stopped since I told you two Monday," Harry said looking irritated as he finally finished up his Charms work.

"I'm just trying to digest what it might be. Okay, he can't tell you, there are details; Sirius wants to tell you himself, and it's a surprise," Ron said thinking hard.

"How much can we get from those three clues? They aren't even clues, they mean nothing," Hermione argued as she was playing with Weinki who was finally getting used to Hogwarts that he was finally coming down the boy's dorm and walking freely around the common room.

"I'm trying to think like you. There are a few very un-detailed clues and we have to try and see what it means."

"It isn't that big of a deal. Harry will tell us what it is when he comes back Sunday; which reminds me, how excited are you to go back home for a couple days?" she smiled to the younger boy.

"Very. I wish I could stay longer but Christmas is coming up so I guess I can wait for a nice long three week stay at home then. But it will feel really nice to sleep in my own bed and see my posters and books and everything again. And I can finally cook in the kitchen again. I miss it."

"You miss cooking? You cook?" Ron asked looking dumbfounded.

"Of course I cook!" Harry looked surprised.

"I never knew that! I mean, I knew you had to when you were living with the Muggles but you do it for fun or something?"

"Yeah! I can't believe you didn't know that. I love to cook when I'm not forced to and when I'm able to be in charge of the menu. I'm skilled in the kitchen," smirked Harry.

"He is," Hermione nodded. "He made breakfast for my parents and me when he stayed with us in the summer. My parents loved it. And I did too of course."

"Wow, you're going to have to cook me up some beef pie during Christmas holiday then," Ron licked his lips.

Harry fell into an uneasy sleep that night. Longing to step inside the room where the mysterious door led. Only when he did ghost of his parents stood on the other side, not speaking. He awoke in a sweat and found it hard to fall back asleep. He figured he must have for he saw a blurry black thing in his face the next moment. He yelped and almost fell from bed until the object moved to lick him with a giant tongue and he knew who it was.

"Nice way to scare your godson half to death," Harry snarled pushing him rather roughly. Padfoot let out a giant bark but Harry closed his curtains around them cursing.

"What are you trying to do? You'll wake everyone and not everyone knows you can turn into a dog!" Harry whispered.

"Did someone hear something?" mumbled a sleepy Dean from behind the curtains.

"I heard it too," said Neville.

Just then there was a pop and Sirius appeared from the curtain and pulled his godson up to a sitting position.

"Mr. Black? What- what are you doing here?" stammered Seamus.

"My mistake boys, I've been known to sound rather dog-like when I laugh. I'm here to take Harry out for a couple days for Halloween. We have plans."

"I thought there was only one plan," Harry said yawning behind his hand as he fumbled to find his glasses with his other.

"Well you're wrong. I'll tell you when we get home. Come on, pack a small bag," Sirius instructed.

"What? We're leaving now?"

"Yes! Come on. We thought you wanted to spend some quality time with your dear godfather and uncle," Sirius said sadly.

"I do, I just didn't know you'd be arriving so early. Are we having breakfast at home?" Harry asked as he got dressed.

"Yep. Come on, hurry."

"Okay, okay! Ron, hey Ron!" Harry shouted trying to wake him.

"Huuuh?" slurred the redhead.

"I'm going home now. Sirius is here. I'll see you Sunday."

"Huh? Oh, hello Sirius," Ron rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Ron. How are you?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Fine. Looking forward to a little holiday away from all the snogging," he said bluntly to Harry's direction.

Harry glared at him as he hitched a small bag over his shoulder with his things.

"It's that bad is it?" asked Sirius with interest.

"Oh, they're all over each other. They have pet names and kiss any time they possibly can. They consistently tease each other and- it's bad," said Ron shaking his head.

"Well I'm going to have to keep an eye out on him then aren't I? Ha, come on kid, time to go home."

Harry gave Ron one last glare before he left the dorm.

Everyone was clearly getting up and milling around to start the day as the common room was gradually filling with bleary-eyed students tiredly slinging their bags over their shoulders. Hermione was already up and ready to say good-bye to her boyfriend. They caught each other on the lips passionately, not caring what others thought. Sirius raised his eyebrows in amusement never having seen the two kiss before.

"Aww, how sweet. Come on now, we have to go, Remmy doesn't want to hold up any longer and I still need to tell you my surprise!"

They broke apart and smiled.

"I'll miss you," Hermione said kissing his cheek.

"I'm only going to be gone for two days."

"But I still want to be around you those two days. It just might be a girl thing, I don't know."

"I'll be fine, I'll miss you too but don't worry, I'll be okay," Harry smiled.

"Oh! Before I forget, I ran into your dad last week Hermione and brought him to Diagon Alley and…" Sirius said and reached into his robes and pulled out a bag filled with coins and handed it to her.

"Oh thank-you so much Sirius. Harry told me he'd try and get me some more money. Thanks a lot; I can save this up for Christmas!"

Harry nodded and bade Hermione good-bye and they walked out passing the morning's early risers. Harry just realized that he had no idea how they were going home.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes kid?" Sirius asked looking around the school as they walked down the long corridors.

"How are we going home?"

"By floo of course. We're going to McGonagall's office."

"Oh, okay then."

The two reached the office of the Transfiguration teacher and walked in.

"Hello Sirius, Potter. How are you?" Professor McGonagall greeted them with a slight hint of a smile.

"Fine, er, you?" Harry asked.

"I am doing fairly well. Now the headmaster wanted me to inform you two that as of now, everything should be safe at Godric's Hallow for a short visit. It is best to arrive as early as possible after the weekend back here. You never know when Professor Umbridge may make another inquiry or decree," the woman looked fiercely and spoke as though insulted.

"We are well aware unfortunately, but thanks," Sirius nodded. With that he went to her large fire grate and took a pinch of floo powder and shouted, "Number thirty-one, Owl Post Lane!" and disappeared, Harry following his lead a moment later.

No sooner had Harry stepped out of the fireplace back home was he pulled into an embrace by Remus.

"Hello cub, how are you?" he smiled at the boy.

"Doing okay. Missed home a lot already."

"Come in, we have a good breakfast for you, hope you're hungry," Remus smiled, hand on Harry's shoulder and steering him into the dining room. When he stepped in he saw Molly Weasley bustling around in the kitchen.

"Harry! Hello dear!" she cried and set aside a pan and hurried over to engulf him in her arms. Harry hugged her back, all the breath being compressed from him.

"What- what are you doing here?" Harry choked when she released him.

"Oh, I know it hasn't been long but on the last Order meeting Sirius told us how you'll be coming here and I wanted to see you before you head off again. You guardians thought it would be a good idea to make up a nice welcoming breakfast for you dear."

"Wow, thanks. I've missed your cooking, they serve us the same stuff at school and it gets boring," Harry grinned as he took a seat at the table.

"Oh you," she flushed and went off to finish breakfast.

Remus and Sirius took a seat across from Harry and Harry couldn't help but blurt out, "What about my surprise?"

The two men looked at each other and Sirius quickly said, "Later."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat back while Mrs. Weasley served up breakfast. Harry licked his lips as he saw plates of eggs, pancakes and toast piled up as well as marmalade, butter and syrup and a pitcher of orange juice.

"Oh, before I forget," said Sirius and got up and went to the kitchen and pulled out a drawer where Harry's two potions and calcium supplement were and handed it to him.

The small family sat and enjoyed the company of each other that hadn't happened in several weeks and it felt wonderful. Harry could only guess as time went by the more he would miss family and home, which he could only assume was a normal thing. It was weird knowing how excited he would be to leave school for once when the Christmas and summer holidays came round.

"So, could you tell me about what happened when you went to the werewolves?" Harry asked Remus, spreading raspberry jam on his toast.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Well, I arrived the night of September twentieth, you remember right? I hitched up a tent I borrowed from Sirius who borrowed it from someone at the Auror office and had a little camp for myself. Well, as you know Voldemort had already gotten to the werewolves before me, promised them a load of insane things and so they were pretty convinced that was the right way to go. A lot of them are not too keen on living where the action is. These people have isolated themselves in the woods where they can't harm others. Then again, there are those who enjoy attacking when the full moon is bright," he said grimly.

"Really?" Harry said looking disgusted.

"Really. There is one who is the worst of the worst, his name is Fenrir Grayback and he enjoys attacking children."

"Children? How horrible," Harry felt sickened.

"It's good to attack them when they're young so they can isolate themselves from the humans he says. Fenrir was the one who bit me when I was a boy," Remus said bluntly, not looking at Harry and into his eggs instead.

Harry frowned. "Oh."

"He didn't appreciate me coming to talk with the others," Remus continued. "Luckily he didn't find out until later. He was the cause for my delayed return. He wanted information, he knew I worked for the Order and he wanted to make sure I wasn't trying to convince all the other werewolves to turn against Voldemort."

Remus talked in depth about the three weeks he was with the werewolves and Harry didn't even realize he had eaten all his food; he was so in depth in everything Remus was saying to pay much attention.

"Hey, look at that! Harry, you ate everything Molly prepared for you!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Huh? Oh, I guess I did," Harry said looking at his empty plate.

"Good for you! I haven't seen you eat that much since we had you here."

"I guess I was so interested with what Remus was saying to know what I was doing. It would be great if it puts more weight on my body."

"I would hope so," Remus said behind his mug of tea.

"It's frustrating, I'm not gaining weight quickly at all. During my last check-up with Madam Pomfrey last week she said I'm now 98 pounds. I've only gained two pounds since term started!"

"You'll get there soon enough, don't beat yourself over it," Remus said reassuringly. "Now if you aren't at 110 like Helena wants by Christmas I'm sure we can do something about it then."

"So Harry, how are things with your new girlfriend?" smiled Molly Weasley.

"Oh, really great. Um, you're not upset about it are you?" he asked timidly.

"Upset? Why would I be? As long as you're happy I'm happy."

"Really? Did you er- hear about how Ron reacted to the news when he found out?"

Molly sighed. "Yes, I hoped he wouldn't have done what he did but it's in the past. You two forgave. I would have thought he had more respect towards his friends and not attack them."

"If you're sure." Harry took one last swig from his goblet before looking up. "Hey, can I go to my room for a bit and watch TV? I've missed it a little."

"Yeah, sure, this is your house as well Harry," smiled Sirius and Harry raced off upstairs.

"So when are you going to tell him, you know, about…?" trailed Remus to Sirius.

"Later, later. Goodness, he's been asking me nonstop, not you too!"

Harry was upstairs watching TV and just embracing the fact he was in his room after six long weeks at school. He wished he brought along Wronski Feint with him but he knew he would be fine as long as Hermione looked after him. He watched the history channel for two hours when an idea popped in his head. He sat up in bed and raced down the stairs to find one of his guardians. He found Remus coming out of the sitting room and stepped in front of him.

"Remus, I thought of something to do."

"To do?" Remus looked puzzled.

"Yeah. I mean, we don't have a lot planned do we?"

"Well, no not really. Sirius was kicking around the idea of having a big dinner tomorrow for Halloween but that's about it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Does that sound okay?" Remus asked leaning against a wall.

"It does. As long as I get to cook."

Remus shook his head in amusement. "I wouldn't dare to say no to that."

"Who all is coming?"

"Well Molly and Arthur with Bill and Charlie who could get off work so that will be good wouldn't it? Just a few Order members will also be coming. We'd have it at Headquarters but you know Sirius, he doesn't want to go there for any reason unless it's for an Order meeting."

"Okay, sounds nice. Anyway, I was thinking…um, well I had the idea of going back to you know, that one house that burned to the ground by the river…" Harry trailed off.

Remus put a hand to his chin to think. "I don't know Harry, it could be dangerous."

"But it's daylight. No one's going to want to attack me in broad daylight are they? Please? I really want to explore the ruins."

"I thought you told me you and Ron saw lost spirits," Remus reminded him.

"That was at night, of course it's going to be scary then. Please? Its light outside and no one's around us for at least three miles. Please?" Harry asked him trying hard not to look like he was begging.

Remus rubbed his eyes. "Okay, you can go. But not for long. I shall come with you as much as I don't want to go back."

"Yes! Thank-you so much Moony."

Harry walked off outside, pulled his jacket over him as the air was very chilly and set out to the very open field behind the house with Remus at his side. After almost ten minutes of walking they reached the opening of the forest and began to venture through the tall, tall trees, stepping on twigs, dead brown leaves, sticks and pine needles. It was very eerie walking in the almost dead forest but Harry looked on and made sure he didn't let his fear get in the way of his curiosity.

"Remember, we can always head back if you want," Remus told him.

"No, I'm fine. Let's keep going."

They kept walking until they heard the river running past to the right of them. They had to turn left when they reached the tree that looked as if someone scratched it with huge claws then the ruins of the De Bout house showed up within ten minutes.

Remus drew in a hesitant breath. "Do not take anything back to our house Harry. You heard the story, awful things happen to those who do so."

Harry nodded and took in the sight. The cottage was in an open area and surrounded by dead trees and a pile of leaves of objects all around what was now a burnt down home. A great gust of wind blew causing harry to zip his jacket up. He frowned and looked to both sides; it looked a bit forbidden but that didn't stop him at all. He knew from TV and stories that ghosts liked to show up when it was dark so he had nothing to fear. He began to kick around leaves and sticks when suddenly his foot connected with an object.

Harry bent down and moved away more debris and uncovered what looked like a toy hippogriff. Harry picked it up and examined it in detail. It looked like it was carved out of wood and it was missing a leg and wing but it was still recognizable.

"Leave it cub," Remus warned. "I know you're too curious for your own good but you cannot take it. We should head back soon, I'm sure Molly is going to get lunch on."

Harry took one last look at the De Bout cabin and suddenly a sense of dread filled him. He nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to see it in daylight. Let' go."

The two did not speak until they reached the clearing where their house could be seen in the distance.

"It felt weird there. Creepy," Harry finally said.

Remus sighed as he pulled his cloak over his covered hands. "I did warn you how drained it makes one feel. I hope you've had enough of a sense of adventure now that you will not ask to go back. Or worse, sneak out again."

Harry nodded. "Sorry about that again. Like you said, I'm too curious for my own good."

The three of them ate lunch provided by Molly before she left to go back home. After he was finished Harry went back upstairs for the remainder of the afternoon to do homework and start on a new book to read as he finally finished the Secret War of Fiona. The whole day passed by too quickly and Harry was called downstairs around 9:30 just before he was going to get ready for bed.

"What's up?" Harry asked when he met his guardians in the sitting room.

Remus looked at Sirius and at Harry.

"Well, I think it's time we- or at least Sirius tells you the surprise he mentioned about earlier today."

"Oh great! What is it?" Harry asked smiling as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Well, it doesn't really have to do with you Harry, more me but I still have to tell you. I hope you aren't angry but well, I'm seeing someone now," Sirius told him looking a bit apprehensive.

Harry looked surprised. "Wow, I would never have guessed that was what the surprise was…"

"Well? Are you angry?" Sirius asked.

"Angry? Why would I be angry? I'm happy for you! It's been long hasn't it? Since you've been in Azkaban. Ha, that just leaves Moony now to find someone," Harry said looking very amused.

"Hey, I'm not in a hurry. If someone spots me one day then fine but I'm not trying to look right now," Remus said in defense.

Harry turned back to Sirius. "So, tell me about her. What's she like, how you met, that sort of thing," he said relaxing into the sofa for what to him seemed like was going to be a long chat.

Sirius looked at Remus again but said calmly, "Well, she's pretty slim. Average height. She has beautiful blue eyes and short brown hair. We met up two weeks ago," Sirius told him.

"What does she do?" Harry asked with his usual curious eyes.

"Well, um, she's a Healer."

"A Healer? Well that's good. Ha, she kind of sounds like Helena," Harry said with a smile.

"Ha, she does doesn't she?" Sirius said looking a bit uncomfortable.

Just then a thought entered Harry's mind. He sat up bolt upright and looked at Sirius' face carefully. "Sirius? Are you trying to tell me that you're dating Helena?"

"Well, to make a long story short- yes."

Harry's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Harry? Are you okay with that?" Sirius asked after a few seconds.

"Um, I do not know what to think about that really. How did it happen?" Harry asked looking very blank and open to explanation.

"Well, when Remus was out with the werewolves. I was a bit lonely since the house was empty so I decided to go out for a bit to Diagon Alley one day. I needed to get some special repellent to use on Remmy's garden because I knew he would kill me if I didn't take care of them. Well when I was in the Herbology shop I ran into Helena! We laughed, finding it funny to meet up in a Herbology store of all places then she asked how you were Harry. We chatted for a while in the shop before the owner told us we'd better buy something or leave. So I asked her if she'd like a drink. We went to the Leaky Cauldron and spent two hours talking. One thing led to another and, well, I asked her on a date. This turned out well so… I'm planning to see her again sometime next week," Sirius explained.

Harry took a minute to take in this information. Finally he shook his head. "That's great. I'm happy for you two."

"Are you just saying that or?"-

"No, I really think it's nice. I only saw how giddy you looked every time you saw her at my Healer appointments. And I know she was looking the same way. I'm not too surprised when I think about it."

"You really don't mind that we're going out?" Sirius asked still looking very skeptical.

"Not at all. She's nice. But um, how do you feel about, you know, her neck rash?" Harry had to ask.

"It is a little unnerving but I try not to think about it. I'm sure the teenage me would have turned her down but I don't want to be that shallow. She's a great lady and doesn't need some bloke staring at her like that," Sirius passed off.

"She doesn't." Harry smiled and got to his feet, gripping his godfather's arm. "Not the news I was expecting but I'm happy. Congrats Padfoot."

Sirius grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. "Thanks. Right, time to get to bed, long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Harry nodded and waved farewell and headed upstairs.

"Well, I didn't know he would take it so well," Remus noted after watching the child run back up the stairs.

"I know, I'm really surprised too. But hey, it's nice to know he's not upset about it. And like he said, it's just you who needs to get a date now!" Sirius declared slapping a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"And I told you I will when I want to. I don't need a girl right now," Remus shook the hand off.

Sirius shook his head and said, "Well we need to wake nice and early tomorrow so we can get everything together for the little Halloween dinner we're having. Molly said she's bringing the turkey right?"

"Yes. And I know Harry wants to make something as well, I'm sure Molly would love the extra set of hands."

"Anything is fine for him to make I'm sure," Sirius said. "Long as he gets to do something. I think he should make the dessert, we haven't allowed him to do that yet."

Ten minutes later Sirius was walking upstairs to bid his godson good-night.

"You sure you're okay about Helena and I and everything?" Sirius was asking Harry as he pulled the covers over the boy's body.

Harry rolled his eyes. "For the last time I am. I think it's really great that you're going out. Plus I already know her so it'll be easier to accept it I guess you can say. No weird introductions. You don't have to convince me she's amazing because I already know her," he finished yawning and snuggling into his pillows.

Sirius smiled. "Sometimes you can't help liking the ones you like hm?"

"I know I couldn't with Hermione. It was very hard to think of anything _but_ her. It was so sudden and I didn't give myself much time to think it over, I just went for it."

"And you're really happy with her aren't you kiddo?"

"Of course. Very happy," Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night Padfoot."

Sirius leaned forward and gave Harry a peck on the forehead causing him to turn a bit red and left the dark room. Harry sighed and turned over, hoping sleep would soon find him. He awoke around 7 o' clock the next morning. He looked around and realized that today was Halloween and that he was going to finally see where his parents were buried. He still didn't know exactly how he was to feel about that but sat up and stretched and placed his bare feet to the cold floor. After sitting like this (or in his case, leaning on his bed as Harry was too short to have his feet reach the floor from his high bed) he wrapped a robe around himself and went downstairs. He was happy to see no one was up yet so he could get breakfast started but just as he was about to place a pan on the stove a hand reached from behind and grabbed it from his hand. Harry turned around sharply and saw Remus standing behind him.

"I'll fix breakfast this morning cub," he said with a swift smile.

"But I can do that instead. I haven't done it in a while."

"You're already going to help out tonight with dinner; you don't need to cook every single meal."

"I could fix lunch," Harry offered and took out a bowl of eggs from the fridge.

"That's quite all right. We were thinking of heading to Godric's Hallow around lunch time and wanted to stop by one of the few wizard 'restaurants' around London before we go."

"There are wizard restaurants in London?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Yes, the Leaky Cauldron isn't the only place one can go for a pick-me-up. The restaurants are spaced out a bit and are in old houses so Muggles won't think twice about them but inside is bustling with people. We were kicking around the idea of going to the restaurant, Eye of Newt. It's a half hour from Godric's Hallow I'd say. There aren't many wizard restaurants. Like I said, they are all spaced out," Remus was saying to the boy as he began frying eggs.

"What do they serve there?"

"A bit of everything but it centers around All British and American food for the most part."

"American food? Neat."

"I just can't believe how eager you are to cook all the time," Remus said amused.

Harry shrugged as he hung off the counter. "I just find it a fun way to help out. To show someone thanks. I hated doing it back at Privet Drive because I wasn't thanked but when I'm able to have control over the food, it's fun. I'm not a five-star chef but I can pick up on things quickly."

"You'd make a great contestant to go to culinary school if you weren't a wizard," commented Remus with amusement as he popped slices of bread in the wireless wizard toaster.

"I wouldn't want to be a chef if I wasn't a wizard," Harry said just as Sirius walked in the kitchen.

"So, what are my chums talking about this gloomy morning?" he yawned as he ruffled Harry's still short hair.

"Was wondering if our little chef would ever consider going to culinary school if he wasn't a wizard."

"Good question Remmy old pal," Sirius said rubbing his chin.

"It wasn't a question," murmured Harry to himself.

"What would you like to do if you weren't a wizard kiddo?"

Harry shrugged. "I never really gave it much thought before. I mean, I guess anything that requires helping others. I think a police officer would have been a good career for me."

"Wise choice, kind of like a Muggle Auror," Remus commented.

"What about- what are those things called again? You know- those Muggle Healers?" Sirius asked frowning.

"A doctor? No, I wouldn't want to be one," Harry made a face. "First- any field requires blood and that's sickening to look at and secondly, there are way too many fields out there to choose. It's a little overwhelming."

"You could've been an eye doctor, that's not bloody is it?" Remus said.

"But I don't want to be looking into eyes all day. That'd be boring. Why are we even discussing this in the first place? I want to be an Auror and will do all I can to make that happen," Harry declared.

"Well good for you Harry. Now I don't mean to be rude but you're a bit in the way, as are you Padfoot so could you leave so you might receive your meal faster?" Remus told the two as he balanced a pan filled with eggs and a plate of toast.

Harry and Sirius took up seats at the breakfast nook. Harry frowned when he saw what was put on his plate; bacon, eggs and toast. The same damn thing they served at school every single day. Remus didn't miss the look of unhappiness on Harry's face.

"Something wrong cub?" he asked gently.

Harry stabbed at his eggs frowning still. "It's just that I always eat the same thing at Hogwarts."

"Of course, I'm sorry Harry; I forgot how continuous food is at school. If you want to eat something else you can."

"But it's a waste then isn't it?"

"I'll eat it," Sirius muffled behind his toast.

Harry shrugged and got up to pour himself a bowl of Sugared Quidditch Surprise. (Marshmallow Quidditch balls with little sugared brooms) and sat back down. He ate his breakfast and took his potions then went upstairs to take a bath.

Hours passed and Remus knocked on Harry's door and after hearing a muffled, "Come in!" he opened the door and stepped inside to see Harry watching TV on his stomach.

"We'll be leaving soon cub. Get ready all right?"

Harry got off his stomach and bit his lip. "Okay. So we're going to go straight there?"

"We'll be stopping by the local flower shop to get some flowers then we'll be heading to Godric's Hallow."

Harry nodded and turned off his TV. Remus looked back at him one last time and allowed Harry to get ready. Harry opened his wardrobe to search for an outfit that would be suitable for visiting Godri'c Hallow. He chose a long-sleeved plaid shirt and nice jeans. He threw his cloak over his shoulders and met up with his guardians in the sitting room.

"Ready?" Sirius asked spotting Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Right, we'll be eating first. We'll travel by the Knight Bus. It should take a little while to get there but by the time we do arrive it will be noon," Sirius explained.

The tree of them walked out the house and down the road for ten minutes before Remus held his wand out and BANG! the triple decker bus appeared in midair. They climbed on and told Stan Shunpike they were headed to The Eye of Newt in West Kensington London. It took over forty minutes to get where they needed to be for the bus was on its way to Kent. The bus then slowed to a roll before stopping on what looked to be an ordinary street of houses squashed between one another. Sirius opened the white picket gate of the house they were right in front of and opened the front door to noise. Harry looked over his shoulder and had to guess Muggles couldn't hear a thing for a woman walked down the sidewalk without a glance.

Harry followed behind his godfather into the main waiting lobby of the restaurant. Harry was excited, he had only been to a restaurant once and that was with the Grangers. They sat around on a bench until a woman stepped forward, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear and walked to them.

"Good afternoon. Just you three today?" she asked.

Harry frowned. "Hey, you're American aren't you?" he had to ask.

Thankfully the woman chuckled. "I am yes. I moved here from Denver Colorado about five years ago. A couple of my really good friends were accepted into the Ministry of Magic so I came along, wanting a change of scenery and adventure. Shall I show you to your table?"

The three nodded and she waved her wand about and three menus floated from a stack up front and after catching them in the air she led them to a small booth near a large window that had a view of the grassy plains outside. After the three got seated she took out a quick-quotes quill and asked them, "What would you like to drink this afternoon gentlemen?"

"Iced tea with a lemon please," said Remus.

"Look at this! They serve those soda drinks here!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's part of the American aspect of the restaurant. Back in America, wizards really enjoy fizzy drinks," the lady explained.

"Hmm… well I will have your root beer soda. Haven't tried that one yet. What about you kid?" Sirius noticed Harry was pursuing his menu feverishly.

"Huh? Oh um, I'll have a peach froth please," Harry told the waitress reading off from the menu 'EXCITING SODAS.'

"By the way, my name is Chloe. All right, I'll bring those right up." And she left for the kitchens.

"What's a peach froth?" asked Sirius.

"It's peach-flavored soda that's charmed to stay fizzy the entire time and not get watered down. It also has whipped cream on top and real slices of the fruit inside," Harry licked his lips.

Sirius looked at his menu, frowning. "Hey, I didn't see that, that _does_ sound good. Oohh! They have green apple flavor! Oh well I might just get that as a dessert or something."

Chloe came back with the drinks a minute later with a floating tray and left for them to choose what they wanted to eat. Harry was looking up and down the AMERICAN FOOD part of the menu.

"Know what you want yet Harry?" Remus asked after a while.

"I was kicking around the idea of the All-American cheeseburger special as well as the meatloaf with mashed potatoes. But you can add your own toppings to your burger so I think I'll go with that."

Remus nodded just as Chloe returned. "Ready boys?"

"I think we are. I'm going to have the chili spaghetti, could you add an extra breadstick on it? Thanks," Remus smiled.

Sirius rubbed his chin and answered, "Since I haven't had anything fancy in a long time, I will have your lobster ravioli."

Harry frowned and nudged his godfather. "Sirius, don't you remember? Helena said I'm allergic to lobster. Even the smell can make me sick."

"Right! I'm sorry kid. Never mind, I'll have your breakfast burrito."

"I would like a cheeseburger, well-done. Can I add bacon and BBQ sauce to that? And a small order of chips," Harry ordered.

"All right, I'll be back in a jiff."

And she wasn't lying to them. She came back with all their food nice and hot five minutes later.

"Wow, that didn't take long at all," commented Harry as a plate of his lunch was floated to him.

"This is a magical restaurant. Things tend to happen quicker than you think. Enjoy," Chloe smiled and left.

Harry bit into his bacon cheeseburger and his eyes went wide-it was delicious, much better than Mc Donald's. This was the real deal. He swiped a French fry on the dripping BBQ sauce and it tasted even more wonderful. As he ate he enjoyed watching the other witches and wizards in the restaurant wave about their wands to do things and entertain one another. His thoughts then traveled to his parents like it had been all week. He sighed and set down the rest of his burger, took a draft of his soda and leaned back in his seat.

"You're already full Harry?" frowned Remus.

Harry nodded.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked leaning forward with concern in his eyes.

"I feel fine Moony. Just not too hungry anymore," he said bluntly.

Remus raised a brow but a second later comprehension dawned on his face and he said quietly, "I understand Harry. Want to take it home with you?"

"Food isn't as good if you already began to eat it," Harry told him sitting up.

"Have you forgotten we're wizards Harry? We can save it for you and make sure it's just as good as it was when you first took a bite."

Harry nodded at his uncle and nodded. Chloe came back not long after with a parchment and held it out.

"Who's paying?" she said with a smile.

"Thank-you," Remus said and took the parchment.

"You pay in the front. Don't try to cheat, the witch up front already is told what is owed from each wizard. I hope you enjoyed the food, come again," she said cheerfully.

The three stood up and Sirius took out a handkerchief from his pocket and transfigured it into a bag and sealed the remainder of Harry's lunch inside it. After paying for their meal they went back on the Knight Bus to head to a flower shop. Harry was feeling a bit apprehensive now. The three of them arrived at a small place and walked in. Harry looked around curiously. Just then Remus stepped in front of Harry and held out his hand where a crisp twenty pound note was.

"Go get whatever you want for them alright cub?" he told him softly.

Harry nodded and went off to find something nice for his parents. He had never been to a cemetery before so he didn't know what would be appropriate to give them. He decided that he would walk around and examine every corner of the shop to get a good feel of what was there. He looked intently at each type of flower that was held and finally decided to pick out a mixture of red poppies, orange tinted roses, and tulips that were red and tinted yellow.

The nice lady behind the counter helped him out with picking out the flowers from the pots from the freezer and wrapped them in separate orange paper so he could place the flowers on both their graves and wrote on a little card 'I miss and love you so much Mum- Harry' and stuck it in one of the bundles of flowers, wrote on another card 'I miss and love you so much Dad- Harry' and stuck it in the other bouquet, paid for it and went off to meet up with Sirius and Remus.

"Hey Harry, got what you wanted?" Remus asked turning to him.

"I did."

"Wow, that looks wonderful. All that coast twenty pounds?"

"Well, a bit over. I- I kind of carry around extra money in my pocket time to time in case I need extra, um, money," Harry said looking a bit guilty.

Remus sighed making sure he didn't get angry and said calmly, "You know you can ask us if you need extra money don't you? We won't mind at all."

"Oh, um, sorry…"

"It's fine cub. I'm going to pay for these tulips and find Sirius and head out okay?" Remus told the boy indicating the yellow tulips he was holding.

Harry nodded and waited a bit until his guardians were finished with their flowers then they walked out.

"So um, where is Godric's Hallow?" Harry asked trying to sound casual.

"It's a little village not too far from here. Thirty minutes walking time. There's no other way to go there but Apparating without getting caught," Remus informed Harry.

"Apparate? But I can't do that yet."

"You're going to side-along Apparate with one of us. Come on, we'll go behind the trashcans by that alley over there alright? Come on…"

The three of them went off in the alley and making sure no one was around to see, Sirius pulled Harry to his side.

"Okay, grab hold of my waist all right kid? Tightly so you won't fly off and get splinched. Okay, got a good hold? I'm going to turn on the spot now- do _not_ let go, whatever you do. Okay, one-two-three!"

Sirius turned on the spot and Harry had the most horrible feeling of not being able to breathe he had ever faced. He felt like he was being squeezed from every inch of his body, his eyes were rolling in his head, the air was ripping at his face as if knives. The wind kept rushing and rushing by until finally- BAM! He fell on his face on a rocky road. He didn't want to get up just yet, he was still wishing for the earth to stop rotating… just then he heard laughter; joyous laughter…

Harry looked up to see through broken glasses his godfather laughing with his arms crossed. Remus was smiling next to him.

"Sorry kiddo- I had to laugh. Ahh, it takes some getting used to, apparition," Sirius said still chortling as he held out a hand to help the boy up.

Harry glared at the man as he dusted off his now dirty clothing.

"Aww, I'm sorry kid, look at you," Sirius said in sympathy yet with amusement behind his eyes still as he took in Harry's broken frames and now the trickle of blood flowing down his nose where it had impact with the dirt.

Remus shook his head and whipped out his wand and said, "_acculous reparo_," and fixed his glasses then said, "_arlium_," and Harry's nose slowed to a stop. He was given a cloth to wipe the blood on his face and looked a bit better.

"Right, well, the graveyard is a bit up there. Let's walk okay?" Remus said indicating a road up away.

Harry nodded and the three of them walked up the road that had cottages on either side of them. They walked for what seemed like twenty minutes until they saw a glow of lights ahead. They had entered the heart of the village. Harry didn't know it was an actually village with people living there. They walked a little bit more and that's when Harry stopped at a square. He walked closer to it looking a bit curious. He saw all the normal little village necessities such as a post office, a pub and a little church but as he walked past it he saw it change.

"Wait…" Harry said halting Remus and Sirius and he walked back.

What looked like a war memorial was actually a completely different item. It was a statue, and not just any statue, a stature of two people. Harry walked closer to it and saw that it was not just two people but three, there was a third person. Someone was sitting in the lap of the woman in the statue. Harry gulped, a large lump in his throat when he realized it was a statue of his mother, father and himself.

Sirius and Remus shared a sad look and walked over to Harry. The three of them stood to look at the statue of James, Lily and baby Harry in Lily's lap for a few minutes before a strained voice spoke up.

"Let's go then shall we?" Remus said to Harry.

Harry nodded and after one last look at the statue they ventured to a walkway behind the village church and stopped at the entrance of the graveyard. Harry looked up to see a giant beautiful kissing gate. He drew in a breath of cold October air trying to ready himself for what he knew was going to be a very gloomy experience and walked into the graveyard with his guardians ahead of him. They passed by rows and rows of graves, each with their own set of flowers and gifts and even passed an old man who was grieving over a headstone on the way up a hill. Harry felt sort of surreal as they walked. The trees around were dead and the occasional crow flapped pass them. He could still hear the echoes of the old man's cries when they reached the hill. He couldn't help but notice the names of the graves as they walked on. He caught people with surnames such as Abbott, Antswaters and even to his great surprise a Black, but Sirius softly told him the person was not related to him in any way. But the more he walked the more surprising names he found. He found a Kendra Dumbledore and a Ariana Dumbledore. Two rows behind the Dumbeldores where Lily and James.

"I found them," Remus whispered.

Harry and Sirius hurried over to where he stood, Harry trying to gain composer as he came closer. He was in a state of unexplainable feelings. Like half of him was aware of where he was and what was happening yet the other half was oblivious to it, almost trying to convince him it wasn't happening. Harry felt this way when Vernon was kicking him and beating him, when he was rescued by Sirius, when he first went to the dentist, when he first kissed Hermione, when she kissed him back, when she agreed to be his girlfriend and when Umbridge forced him into those horrible detentions…

But this, this was different. All those times he couldn't run away even if he wanted to. He was trapped one way or another. Fleeing would have been the cowardly way to go. But now, here, he was free to walk away. He was free to not see his parents' final resting place. No one was holding him back. Sirius and Remus wouldn't think any less of him if he told them he couldn't see the graves of his deceased parents yet. But he had to see them, his chest was tight but he could not flee even though the chance to do so was there.

"Harry?" Remus's voice came from a distance.

"Huh?" Harry said turning around.

"Are you okay?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, I'm fine. Yeah…" Harry took in one last breath and looked down.

There were two large headstones made of white marble. He looked first at his mother's. Written upon it were the words:

LILY POTTER

BORN: 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED: 31 OCTOBER 1981

Harry felt tears prickling his eyes already. Slowly he turned from his mother's grave to his father's. Written there were the words:

JAMES POTTER

BORN: 27 MARCH 1960

DIED: 31 OCTOBER 1981.

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Tears blurred Harry's vision as he set down the beautiful flowers upon their headstones. He didn't notice that Sirius and Remus set down their flowers after him as well. For a while no one said anything, they just stood there and looked down in sorrow at the graves of their mother, their father and their best friends.

"Do you mind if I- if I say something?" Sirius whispered to his godson and friend.

"Go ahead," Remus said and back away with Harry to give Sirius some space to grieve on his own.

Sirius drew in a breath slowly and said, "Wow, I can't believe I'm finally here. After everything, I never thought I'd get here. I know I didn't reveal your hiding place, but I still feel guilty." He sighed. "I told you to change; I told you both that the filthy little rat would be a better secret-keeper. What was I thinking? Now you two are gone because of my bad part. If I had been the secret-keeper, you'd still be here. I- I would have died before revealing where you were. At- at least you'd be able to still be a family," his voice wavered. "But life goes on. I'm now free and playing my role as godfather to your son with ol' Moony. His heart is just like yours Lily, it really is. But don't get me wrong, he has that trouble-making streak inside him like you Prongs. Ha. Harry's a great kid, real great. You two would be so proud of him. Right, well, I'll leave the other two to come say hello now…"

Sirius took in a shuddering breath as he allowed a tear to fall from his eye and motioned that Remus and Harry could come forward again. Remus looked at Harry, expecting him to want to say something but so far he seemed to be having a conversation in his mind about what he wanted to say so Remus stepped forward. He took in a deep breath and spoke.

"Well, Padfoot here seemed to have cleared up everything Prongs, Lily. The both of us are making sure Harry is living the life he deserves. We tell him stories about you two all the time. It's- it's hard to think about at times, I can imagine you Prongs, and Harry driving Lily mad with Quidditch talk. And Harry would be such a great help in the kitchen cooking with you Lils," Remus chuckled. "Well, I'm sure he'd like to have some time now…" and he stepped back.

Harry however just stood there not knowing what to do or say. He could feel tears burning in his eyes worse than before. He took in a shuddered breath and with that the first tear fell from his eye. After that another tear fell and then another. Pretty soon he was full out crying, taking in raspy breaths, his tears fogging his glasses and his pale face becoming red and puffy.

Sirius made a move to embrace him but Harry held out a hand and said through his tears, "No, it's okay." He stepped forward and his knees went into the cold wet earth of their graves.

"He- hello Mum and Dad. It's me, Harry. I can't believe I'm actually seeing you for the first time. It's kinda funny, I never really thought about coming here after all these years. I dunno if you know but until I was eleven did I find out exactly how you died. I don't know what you both know or if you somehow have been able to see me grow up but it wasn't ideal." He shook his head, words sounding stupid as he spoke them. "I hope that you two are happy wherever you are. Thanks for what you did. You didn't have to but I'm grateful. I just to tell you both that I miss you and think about you often. I promise to give you some really nice roses for Christmas. Could we come back around Christmas?" Harry asked turning around to face Sirius and Remus.

"Of course," Remus nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll be back then. Thank-you again, for everything," Harry then crawled over to the headstones and touched them lovingly and got up and stood over near his guardians.

"You did a fine job Harry," Remus said wisely placing a hand on the boy's shoulders.

Harry didn't say anything but kept his gaze at the graves. There they were- his mother and father, his very flesh, the ones who created him and gave him life. There they were feet below his own feet, decayed beyond being recognized. Their final resting place. With that thought in his mind a new stream of tears blurred his eyes. Remus frowned at the boy and wrapped his arms around him. Harry didn't want to fall apart, it was something he always feared. He drew in a rattled breath, fighting against his emotions.

"It's okay to feel pain Harry. It's okay to grieve. It's healthier than holding it in," Remus rubbed his arm.

"But I've known my whole life they've been dead. I don't need to cry about it _now_."

"You don't need to feel ashamed. No one can pick and chose when they feel a certain way. We won't think any less of you cub."

Harry allowed a few tears to fall but he stayed quiet while his uncle rubbed circles in his back. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Sirius spoke up.

"I reckon we should get going, we have a lot to do tonight for dinner."

Harry nodded, his head emerging from Remus' chest. Remus placed a sticking charm to the flowers to make sure they didn't get blown away with the wind and rain before starting their walk back to the village. Harry looked up at the gray sky, the cold late October air chilling the dry tears on his face. He didn't know if it was just him but he felt as if the sky was growing colder and it was only around 2 PM. He grabbed a hold of Sirius' wrist again when they reached the clearing and took in a deep breath before he felt the very uncomfortable sensation of apparition again. They all landed on the long dirt road by number thirty-one, Harry falling on his face a second time. Sirius tried hard to hold in his laughter as he helped up Harry to his feet. Harry grunted loudly as he rubbed his ears frantically. It felt like he left them behind in the graveyard.

"How on _earth_ can anyone get use to that?" Harry cried still rubbing at his face.

"You just have to," shrugged Sirius.

"Do I _have_ to learn how to Apparate?" Harry complained.

"If you want to get to one place to another in a second's time then you have to. You can't go around on brooms your whole life, that would take too long."

Harry sighed angrily and stopped rubbing his ears raw as they walked into the house.

"Molly is coming over around 4 o'clock so if you want to help out with dinner then make sure you're finished with what you want to do in your room by then," Remus reminded him.

"Did you invite Helena?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius blinked. "Well, no… I didn't think of it to be honest. I don't want you to see her and I snog or anything else that makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine with it. I told you I'm fine with you two dating."

"Well, okay then. I'll go give her a ring then," Sirius said and walked off beaming.

"Wait, does she- I mean, everyone else coming is in the Order, isn't that a problem?" Harry asked.

"Actually…Dumbledore was kind of kicking around the idea of letting her join, if she wants. Again, he only recently found out about the two as well but she could be useful if she joins. It's always a plus to have a Healer in the Order. It wouldn't be a good idea for Sirius to lie about the Order to Helena whenever she asks what he's up to," Remus explained.

"Is Dumbledore coming over then? To talk to her tonight?" Harry asked.

"No, no, he's much too busy at the school but sometime soon he's going to meet with her and see if she can join," Remus informed.

Harry nodded and went upstairs to his room.

"Do you think he'll tell us about his hand anytime soon?" Sirius asked Remus as he came out of the kitchen. The two men gazed up the stairs as if expecting Harry to come down them again.

"I was wondering the same thing," Remus told his friend.

Both men had noticed Harry's right hand was covered in white gauze when they greeted him yesterday morning.

"I can't begin to speculate what could be wrong with it," Remus frowned. "But I'm sure it isn't too drastic or Poppy would have told us. He wouldn't walk around with a serious injury and not have it checked out, as stubborn as he is."

"What if he's expecting us to ask him about it?" Sirius turned to his friend.

"My point exactly. I'm sure he knows we know about his bandaged hand and is probably surprised we haven't asked him about it yet."

"And it's a good thing why?" Sirius asked as the two sat down on the sofa.

"I never said it was. I'm just hoping if we give him enough space Harry will do the right thing and hopefully tell us himself what happened," Remus said tiredly.

"We don't know what's wrong with it, maybe it's best if we find out now in case it's a really grievous injury and he hasn't had Poppy check it out! We know him by now to know he's not going to go to someone with every one of his problems. I don't know about you old friend but I feel he's hiding something from us," Sirius said pointedly.

"It's no good over-analyzing such matters right now Sirius. If Harry wants to tell us he will but for now leave him be. Now are you going to help me clean this place up for our guests or not?"

"I'm going to invite Helena over first then I'll help you clean."

Remus nodded and the two went their ways in preparing the little Halloween dinner they had planned. Meanwhile Harry was sitting in his room listening to his Sex Pistols album as he read _Common Dark Forces of the 1700s_ on his stomach on his bed. What didn't go unnoticed to him was the occasional twitch in his scar. He didn't feel threatened or affected by it much as he knew if Voldemort was feeling a very strong emotion his scar would hurt more so he let it come and go, trying to ignore it as if it were simply a scratch. An hour passed and he heard the sounds of someone who had just flooed into the sitting room's grate. He leapt up, placed a bookmark on page 45 and went downstairs to help make dinner.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted when the woman stepped through the room ladled with food.

"Harry, hello. Would you be a dear and grab the top most Tupperware from my arms please? Thanks dearie."

Harry went off into the kitchen and was about to prep the oven for the turkey when she stopped him.

"Let me handle that Harry. I know a few handy spells to speed up the process of the turkey. You could help me out by preparing the potatoes."

Harry nodded and got to work peeling the potatoes. He was busy helping out Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen that he didn't realize someone else had come in from the floo almost a half hour later until he felt a ruffle of the head.

"It's finally growing back!"

Harry turned around to see Tonks standing there with a smile.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," he frowned before he was pulled into a hug. "Good to see you."

"And you as well kid. Cooking I see? Great, I've heard nothing but good reviews of it so far." Tonks walked- or tripped, out of the kitchen on scraps of potato skin that had not found their way into the trashcan.

Ten minutes later another voice echoed into the sitting room across the house.

"Hello Sirius, Remus, hi!" the female voice sounded happy.

Harry set down the bowl he was mixing cake ingredients in and literally ran out of the kitchen and into the sitting room.

"Helena!" Harry smiled.

The thirty-something woman beamed right back and caught him off guard by a hug. ""Hello Harry dear. How are you?"

"Good. Um, congrats on, you know, snagging up Sirius," he told her.

She chuckled at the look on Sirius' face. "Well we just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Two weeks and going strong!"

Sirius smiled and pecked her cheek. "Let me show you the house then."

"Bet he's wanted to do so since my first appointment with her," Harry said in a hushed voice to Remus who chortled.

Sirius threw his godson a dirty look. "Just get back to baking that cake like a good boy. Go on!"

Harry saluted and walked off to the kitchen again. The other guests arrived gradually and pretty soon the table in the dining room was full with the Order guests and Helena. Molly waved her wand about and dishes and plates came floating into the dining room and landed on the table. Sirius licked his lips longingly at the mouth watering turkey and as soon as Harry and Mrs. Weasley sat down everyone dug in. Harry couldn't help but notice how nervous his Healer seemed to be around a small group of Order of the Phoenix members. As he ate he was thinking about how he really wanted her to join the Order. Like Sirius said, it would be very beneficial to have a Healer in the Order. He didn't say much the rest of the dinner and didn't hear Remus at first when he called his name.

"Huh?" Harry asked looking up from his empty plate.

"Harry, want to show us your dessert?" he asked kindly but eyebrows creased slightly as if wondering if he was okay.

"Oh, yeah! Right, let me get it…" Harry stood up and went into the kitchen and lifted a heavy cake off the table and went back into the dining room.

Everyone let out gasps at what they saw. Harry grinned sheepishly as he set down the cake. It was devil's food with vanilla buttercream and shaped like a giant pumpkin with a truly gruesome face draw on with icing.

"That's some cake Potter," grunted Mad-eye Moody, leaning on his staff.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"I didn't know you could bake," Helena stated.

"Oh well, yeah, I do. Um, well I guess we should have a piece."

Sirius waved his wand and a knife flew in from the kitchen and started slicing up the cake. The cake slices floated onto plates and went to each person in the room and they dug in. After the majority of the slices were eaten, Moody gave Sirius a significant look.

"Oh, right," Sirius mumbled and went over to Harry.

"Listen kiddo, we have to um, talk to Helena and you know, the Order so I think you should head up to your room for a bit," Sirius said calmly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry frowned. "Do I really have to go? You know I deserve to know what's happening just as much as any of you."

"And we told you that we will tell you anything that we feel you should know. We aren't trying to make you angry about it but we can't have you in here all the time while we're discussing…things okay kid? Understand? Hey, you can start restoring those old brooms you found!"

Harry sighed. "I'd rather stay down here…"

"It shouldn't be long. Don't worry, we aren't keeping secrets from you, this is unfortunately Order business only."

Harry knew it was best to not argue so he went upstairs. He ended up watching TV instead of working on the brooms that sat in a pile in the far corner. Around an hour later Harry heard his name and he turned off his TV and went back downstairs just in time to say good-bye to everyone.

"That cake was wonderful love!" Helena hugged Harry.

"Thanks."

"Well hopefully I see you during the holidays. Bye!"

After everyone left Remus turned to the clock on the fire grate mantel and gasped.

"Oh wow, it's already 10:30? I had no idea how late it was. Right, time to get ready for bed Harry."

"I know, I know. I'm fifteen, I don't need to be told when to go to bed," Harry said matter-of-factly and went off upstairs.

After he brushed his teeth, washed his face and used the toilet one last time Harry pajamaed himself and got into bed. He was about to turn off his lantern when Sirius and Remus walked in. Harry felt his face grow hot. Really, he felt too old to be getting tucked into bed by his care-givers.

"You don't have to," Harry stammered as they reached his bed.

"Nonsense, we want to. Come on, we can't say good-night to our own son?" smirked Sirius.

_Son? Oh wow, I think someone had a bit too much wine tonight,_ Harry thought wildly.

"I guess you can…"

"So, how did today go? Was it all right?" Sirius asked carefully looking down at his godson's pale face in the lantern's glow.

Harry nodded. "It was fine. I'm glad we went-thanks again."

"We were kicking around the idea of taking you to the ruins of your old home but we didn't know if you were ready for that just yet," Remus said softly.

"Oh, well, um, yeah I dunno…"

"Do you think you'd like to go around Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"That would be a pretty depressing Christmas," Harry joked badly.

"Really Harry, would you want to go during the holidays?" Remus asked not smiling.

Harry shrugged. "I'll think about it. But not right now."

"Okay then. Well, good-night cub," Remus said softly.

"Sleep tight," winked Sirius giving Harry a kiss by his temple causing him to grow Weasley-red.

Harry said his good-nights and after they shut his door he sighed, thinking about today. It was very reassuring to see the place his parents were buried but it still felt unreal in a way. He was so used to not knowing anything about them, he only spent ten years of his life not knowing who they were or what they looked like. It felt good though that he now knew where they were in case he ever felt the need to go back. They were as safe and sound as could be in Godric's Hallow and it gave Harry a sense of closure. He fell into a difficult sleep, dreams full of graveyards, his parents, and a long mysterious corridor…

_How did you like? Would love to see reviews from any new readers. Thanks for reading._

_Magical love: Rose_


	23. A Little Quarrel

A 'LITTLE' QUARREL

_Revised: July 5, 2013_

Harry awoke early the next day. He ate breakfast at home but he left for school right after so he could finish up homework to hand to his teachers the next day.

"See you at Christmas then, or whenever we decide to pop up in Hogsmeade," winked Sirius as he hugged Harry good-bye.

"Right, see you then. Don't you two have too much for without me," Harry said grinning to his guardians. He slung his bag over his shoulder and flooed back to Hogwarts through Professor McGonagall's office.

Everyone was still at the Great Hall eating breakfast so he went up to his dorm and was greeted by a meowing Weinki.

"Hello Weinki! Did you behave while I was gone?" Harry smiled, picking up his kitten.

Weinki gave the tip of Harry's nose a tiny lick causing Harry to smile widely before setting him down on his bed. Harry decided he'd better get a head start on his pointless History of magic essay before Hermione started to screech in his ear about it so he reluctantly fished out his History of magic book, parchment, ink and quill and headed back downstairs, Weinki following in his footsteps. It was soon apparent however Harry wasn't all there with the essay. History had always been a weak spot for him in school and it seemed magical history was even tougher than Muggle as the wizarding world complicated things with all the spells and creatures that had to be memorized along with names, dates and places.

Harry sat on the floor for a bit allowing Wronski Feint to chase the quill he was using around on the table which turned out to be a mistake Harry didn't care about as the kitten knocked over his ink pot causing little black paw prints to scatter all over his parchment. The Fat Lady's frame opened up a minute later and the Gryffindors all began to walk inside after eating. Harry got up and placed Weinki in his arms as well so no one would step on him and went to look out for his friends.

"Harry! You're back!" cried Hermione and went to give him a kiss.

"I was gone two days. So, what happened when I was away?" Harry asked casually as the trio went to find a place to sit.

"Like you said mate, it was only two days so I would have to say nothing at all," smirked Ron. "Although there has been great news I think you might like to hear."

"What's that?" Harry piped up.

"Angelina talked to Umbridge finally and she's given us permission to practice Quidditch again!"

"Oh great! Terrific! I can't recall the last time we had a good practice."

"I'm pretty sure Angelina is going to demand a practice today since we haven't had one in forever. It's going to be a chore to finish our stupid essays now," Ron commented.

"That's where I come in!" chimed Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not to be rude Hermione but you don't need to help us out all the time."

"Are you nutters Harry? Of course she needs to help us! We're completely lost with homework when it comes to us doing it on our own!" declared Ron.

Harry shrugged. "Guess I don't mind too much because I have extra help."

"Yeah from the school nurse," chuckled Ron.

"Hey, what's so funny about that?" Hermione frowned, hands on her hips. "So what if he's getting help from an unlikely source, at least its helping. His marks have been getting steadily better since Madam Pomfrey stepped in," she accused.

Ron glared at her. "Way to spoil the mood Hermione. Look, it's all fine and dandy that Harry's getting better, it's just a bit odd who it's coming from. I mean, don't you feel a bit- I dunno, awkward around her?"

"No, as long as I eat breakfast in the hospital wing then I'm going to continue seeing Madam Pomfrey on a regular basis," Harry said simply.

"All because you don't want others to see you taking medication? Harry, this is getting really silly. By this time who cares if they see you? The longer you put off eating in the Great Hall the more suspicious it's going to look when you finally decide to eat there," Ron told him matter-of-factly.

"True but people have stopped asking haven't they? I just hate the stares and whispers behind my back. Until my Healer forms up a new plan for me then I'm going to eat in the infirmary. Oh, which reminds me… I think I should tell you two the surprise Sirius was talking about last week."

Ron and Hermione perked up to listen looking intrigued.

"Well, turns out Sirius is dating someone," Harry began.

"He is? That sly old dog! Good for him!" praised Ron.

"This is good news, he needs a woman in his life," Hermione beamed.

"Wait, wait, before you get too excited, (well, you already did…) I have to tell you who it is."

His friends leaned in closer to hear but suddenly Hermione gasped.

"Oh! Oh! I know who it is!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Ron asked startled.

"Wait- shut up a minute 'Mione. It's my Healer, Helena."

"It is? Oh my goodness… who would've thought? Wow. Is that who you were going to say Hermione?" Ron asked frowning.

She nodded. "Yes. I mean, it was a bit obvious wasn't it? As soon as Harry spoke of his Healer making up a new plan for him he said 'that reminds me….' How else could she remind Harry of who Sirius is dating if she wasn't even dating him? No wonder he wanted to keep it hushed up for a little bit. If it were an average witch he met down the street he'd have no problem telling Harry because they haven't ever met. But this is Harry's own Healer; he had to make sure he was okay with it first. So, are you okay with it?" Hermione asked after explaining all this to Ron.

"I think I am. I really like her, she's nice and everything and I kind of got a vibe from Sirius he liked her early on. They met up in the Herbology shop in Diagon Alley a couple weeks ago when Moony was still with the werewolves, (which I'll tell you guys about later don't worry) and they just happened to of run into each other." He told them where things went from there and how they were now official 'dating.'

"So it's a good thing then isn't it?" smiled Hermione.

"It is. I think it's better it's someone I already know so weird introductions didn't need to happen," Harry shrugged.

Hermione's eyes then traveled to Harry's still bandaged hand.

"Have Sirius or Remus figure out anything about your hand yet?" she asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, they hadn't. I'm surprised, it's not like I tried to cover it up for them. It's in plain sight, you would think they would ask first thing," Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe they did see it but didn't want to say anything about it," Hermione thought.

"Why would they do that? We all know how protective they are of me," Harry asked looking confused.

"Maybe they did see it but they didn't say anything because they were expecting you to tell them yourself."

"Why would he do that?" Ron's eyes went wide.

"Some parents are like that. Mine are. If they feel something is up they wait a bit until I tell them myself. It's a whole trust issue."

"You don't think they trust me?" Harry frowned.

"They do but- I mean- everyone who knows you Harry knows you have a certain, I don't know how to say it, a certain way of letting others know about something. You do wait until the last minute if something wrong is happening. It's not really a bad thing, it's just how you are. They _do_ know you have detentions with her all the time don't they?"

"Yeah but they don't think anything of it except how unfair it is to give me detentions for the stupidest things. Maybe I should just take off the bandage…" Harry said examining his right hand.

"I thought you only wear it so no one asks you about it. If you take it off everyone will see the scars and ask you about it and that's not something you can brush off your shoulder as easily as explaining why your hand is wrapped up," Ron told Harry straightforwardly.

"Can't- can't you just put a glamour charm on it Hermione?" Harry asked looking almost desperate now.

"I could try but that's sixth year magic."

"That's never stopped you before," Ron told her with a little laugh.

"Well, I would need to acquire the book that would show me how to do it but I have no idea where to begin searching. I could ask Madam Pince…"

"Don't think she'll be too chuffed if you ask her anything to be frank," Harry said arms crossed.

"I'll find it in the library, I can usually find things there if I look hard enough. I'm an expert at that place aren't I?" she said looking mischievous.

"Yes you are. The library is a second home for you like the hospital wing is a second home for me," Harry said cheekily.

Hermione made to slap him playfully but refrained. He had a point after all…

"I'll go and find out about glamour charms," Hermione said casually, standing up.

"Oh, and look for something that we can use for, you know, the DA. An easy way to communicate back and forth from each other," Ron told her.

"I'm not going right now," Hermione told him.

"Then why did you get up?" Ron asked frowning.

"I was going to look over my essay for Binns one last time."

"I was actually working on it," Harry stated proudly and showed her the essay he began to write on one of the tables.

Hermione frowned looking at it. "Harry, I don't think Professor Binns will accept an essay with kitten prints all over it."

"I can change it don't worry."

Just then the portrait hole opened again and in stepped Angelina Johnson.

"Harry! There you are! I don't know if you know but Umbridge"-

"Reformed the Quidditch team, I know, Ron told me."

"Oh, well as you know the next match is Saturday so we need to practice as hard as physically possible."

"Oh really? Wow, I thought Wood left two years ago, guess I was wrong," Harry commented.

"Very funny. Come on, you and Ron get changed and meet me on the field in ten minutes. I'll go find the twins." And she left.

"Well, looks like I can't finish my essay to begin with. Sorry Hermione, maybe after practice."

Hermione did not look too happy about this but to argue that homework was more important than Quidditch was a fight she knew she would not win. So Hermione came down with a coat on to support him and followed Harry and Ron out of Gryffindor tower and out on the Quidditch pitch. Luckily there were no Slytherins there to distract them from their practice.

"Okay everyone, there's no time to go over certain tactics because our first match is in a week so we need to make sure we can fly as well as possible and that the Slytherins won't stand a chance against us. Now get in your positions, I'm letting the balls out. Harry, stop twirling around on your broom- I'm letting out the Snitch now!" Angelina called to her team when they reached the field.

Harry sighed but nodded and as soon as the snitch flew out he sped off to try and catch it. He took a glance at the stands and inwardly groaned. Malfoy was sitting with his cronies on the bench above Hermione. Hermione seemed to have figured this out as well because she saw the look of disgust on Harry's face and she turned around to see them behind her. She scoffed and got up to move.

"What's the matter? Is your Muggle blood too good now to sit with us pure-bloods now that you're dating that midget in glasses?" Malfoy cat-called.

"Oh won't you grow up," Hermione snapped and she went to sit next to Luna who was sitting with a dazed look on her face while Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle chortled with laughter.

"Hello Luna," Hermione said politely.

"Oh, hello Hermione. Good practice so far isn't it?" Luna asked her in a misty little voice.

"Yes, I'd say so. Do you enjoy watching Quidditch?"

"I do. I find it fascinating actually. I've always enjoyed it. I'll be supporting Gryffindor," she added looking at her with a little smile.

"Well that's nice to hear," Hermione said, not knowing exactly how to speak to someone who looked so off into their own world.

"I've been working on a really great hat. I can't wait until everyone sees it."

"That- that's good. I'm sure it'll be great."

Luna nodded and turned back to the pitch where Fred and George were messing around on their brooms instead of looking out for the bludgers.

"Okay! Okay! Keep your hair on! They aren't even beating anyone up yet!" Fred shouted to a very irritated Angelina who was below them.

The rest of the practice went on without a hitch, except when the twins failed at hitting a bludger away from Katie Bell in time resulting in a broken nose. Fred complained that that was the exact point when the heavy rain began to fall but felt sorry for her and he and George went off to help her to the infirmary. The few students who were in the stands ran out of the rain as soon as the practice ended, Hermione going off to the entrance of the Great Hall to wait for Harry. Once practice was over Harry changed out of his Quidditch robes and ran out onto the grass to get out of the downpour as quickly as he could. It was very dark and wet that he did not see what was in front of him and unfortunately for him he ran right into Malfoy knocking them both down on the soaking wet earth.

"Watch where you're going Potter! Are you that blind? I thought that's why glasses were invented!" Malfoy yelled after pushing the smaller boy off him.

Harry really didn't feel like starting a fight with the spoilt Slytherin right now so he said stiffly, "Sorry," and began to walk away.

Malfoy seemed to not want to take that as an honest apology so he got up and marched in front of Harry making him stop in his tracks.

Harry sighed. "Look Malfoy, as much as I know you want to get into a pointless scuffle with me I would like to meet up with my girlfriend."

"That little Mudblood can wait for you I'm sure. I want you to apologize to me now," he ordered.

"I already did and doing so a second time would cause me to waste air that I really don't need to. Now if you don't mind would you _please_ get out of my hair?" Harry told him urgently yet forceful.

Malfoy said nothing but continued to glare at Harry with his famous glare so Harry took this as an invitation and stepped away from him only to be thrown back to the ground. In his mind Harry wanted to fight back but the other part, the rational part (AKA, Hermione's voice) told him it was best to walk away without giving into whatever Malfoy clearly wanted.

"Are you trying to make some sort of statement or what?" harry yelled.

"You think you're so great Potter with your fleabag guardians, your dog-haired girlfriend, your annoying little fan club but you"-

Just then Malfoy received a blow to his eye. He looked up just long enough to see Harry push him to the grass and the next second both were punching each other as hard as they could. Harry knew it wasn't the smartest solution to what Malfoy had just said but at that moment it didn't matter. He also knew that Malfoy was larger than him and no doubt stronger but sometimes anger outwitted the capabilities of the other.

Crabbe and Goyle didn't know what to do but decided gaining up on Harry was the only thing they can do to 'rescue' their leader and now Harry was trying to defend himself, three people onto one.

Just then Ron walked out of the lockers finally with his twin brothers Fred and George after he was fitted into Oliver Wood's old robes but something made them stop in their tracks. What they saw was Harry getting kicked around by three Slytherins. They wasted no time to flip out their wands and the twins chased off Crabbe and Goyle with what looked like a gigantic fiery dragon. They then turned to Draco who was still trying to push off Harry from him which was hard as he kept kitting him in the face. Ron finally broke the two apart and pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"Leave him! Leave him you twitchy ferret before I turn you into a slug!" he shook all over, trying to not fire something at the blond boy.

Malfoy sneered at him but decided it was best to leave them be. Crabbe and Goyle must have found a staff member already inside the castle and would tell them all about what had just happened.

"Mate, are you okay?" Ron whispered as he sank onto the grass and staring down into his face.

Harry drew in a shuddered breath and nodded. "Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't heal…" he said with a slight smile.

Mafloy's hunch must have been right for no longer than two minutes later Professor McGonagall was marching out into the rain followed by most unfortunately, Snape.

Malfoy took no time in explaining his version of what happened to his Head of House. "Professor! Professor, Potter attacked me! He attacked me sir for no rea"-

"I want silence from you, I'm warning you this instant Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall snapped at Malfoy.

"I believe Mr. Malfoy only wanted to enlighten us on what just happened," Snape said in a calm but silky voice.

"I don't want any explanations on what happened from any of you. No- don't even think about arguing back Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall said directly at George who had just opened his mouth.

"Mr. Weasley, all three of you- take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing now. I will call you three back as soon as I inform the headmaster. Malfoy, follow them. I don't want any of you whipping wands at each other or it will be a detention! Now go! Now!" Professor McGonagall instructed Ron, Fred and George.

All three red-heads looked at each other with glares but Ron went behind and supported Harry behind his shoulders and each twin grabbed a hold of a leg (for Harry's insides hurt too much to walk) and they walked in the awkward position up to the third floor, Malfoy tailing after them.

The Weasleys soon arrived in the hospital wing carrying Harry with Malfoy still close by. Luckily no one ripped their wands from their pockets and drew it on each other as Ron, Fred and George didn't want to drop their unofficial little brother just to kick Mafloy's arse- that could wait until later.

"What on earth?" Madam Pomfrey cried when she saw the four of them enter, three holding a fifth person.

"There was a bit of an argument outside," Ron said stiffly as his brothers carefully placed Harry on the nearest bed.

"With Malfoy and his gang so obviously he came off worse," Fred said sourly.

Madam Pomfrey didn't know what to do first so she pushed Malfoy on a bed waved her wand over him to see how far his injuries went.

"Good for you Mr. Malfoy you only have several bruises and an ordinary bloody nose. Nothing to write home about."

Harry glared at him across the bed. He was sure he had beaten more crap out of that little snot, he was so certain of it. Madam Pomfrey gave Malfoy some cream to put onto his bruises then turned to Harry shaking her head.

"I just can't keep you out of here for a minute can I? Tell me what happened please."

"I ran into him on accident and he wanted me to apologize and when I didn't he attacked me!" Harry yelled trying to sit up but a sharp pain in his ribs made him stay put.

"He was the one that made me do it! He ran into me, completely unaware of who might still be out there on the field!" Malfoy argued.

"Don't lie! You wanted a fight didn't you? You stayed behind after practice was over just so you could run into him on purpose!" shouted Ron.

"Everyone, please! Enough- I will not allow any of you to shout your voices raw in this wing! I will not! I assure you that your Head of Houses will take this into their hands. Oh good! Minerva!" Madam Pomfrey greeted as the Transfiguration teacher entered the wing.

McGonagall nodded briefly to the matron and turned to the five boys. "I want to talk to you three"- she indicated Ron and his brothers. "And you Mr. Malfoy if you are able to at this point."

"He's fine," Harry spat.

McGonagall glared at Harry for speaking in such a way but raised a hand and indicated for the four boys to follow her. They reluctantly said good-bye to Harry and exited the hospital wing. Not a moment later the doors opened again and Hermione ran in looking very frightful.

"I just heard from Dumbledore after he passed by me in the Great Hall. I didn't see you come in but he told me that there was an accident of some sort on the field! What happened?" she cried.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Harry grunted trying to sit up again.

"Apparently there was a fight on the Quidditch field and Harry got the worst of it," Madam Pomfrey said grimly, waving her wand so that a cart filled with medical supplies rolled on over to the bed the three were around.

"Oh don't say it's nothing. Your nose is bloody, there's blood coming from your mouth and not to mention every other bruise and cut that I see. I don't know if it's just because of the rain but you look awful," Hermione said forcefully, crossing her arms.

Madam Pomfrey tried hard to not look amused at the glare Harry was giving his girlfriend and began running diagnostic spells over his body. She nodded and drew out a clipboard and a quick-quotes quill and poised it by the parchment so as she spoke the list of Harry's injuries would copy down on the paper without a problem.

"Well congratulations Harry, you have sustained a nice new bundle of injuries to add to your list."

"Lay it on me," Harry said tiredly, leaning painfully into his pillows that Hermione had just fluffed up to his liking.

"You have fractured two ribs, one on each side, a tiny break on your left cheek right there"- she pointed out a spot on the apple of his cheek then continued. "You also sprained your back rather badly, a nice sized laceration on your right knee, and if you hadn't noticed you were hit rather hard in the face a good number of times and I found one loose tooth."

Harry's eyes shifted a moment to Hermione then back at the nurse. "I hadn't noticed that. I thought I just cut my lip, that's were all the blood is coming from." Harry gasped and ran a finger to his lip where indeed blood was pooling at. He then decided to run his tongue around his mouth and it stopped at a loose one on the bottom front.

"It's not going to fall out is it?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"No, no, don't be silly. It can be fixed by a couple simple charms."

"Oh good 'cause if I had to go back to the Muggle world-more specifically to Hermione's parents well then, that wouldn't be really fun," Harry said with a twisted smirk.

"I know, they would have to fix a new one in," Hermione said grimly but with a hint of amusement.

"That along with several bruises and cuts are the injuries you have sustained Harry. You aren't going to like this but you're going to have to stay here for at least two days."

"Two days? Why?" Harry cried.

"You spine is heavily strained, I'm surprised it isn't broken. How on earth do you believe you received such an injury?" Madam Pomfrey asked the boy, her brows frowning in worry.

"They really hit hard, Crabbe and Goyle, plus Crabbe fell on top my- ahh! - back when all four of us were beating the crap out of each other. I was on my side for a second and they started kicking at- ahh! my back," Harry explained to her, wincing as spasms coursed throughout his back.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her approval, clicking her tongue as she got up to open a small bottle labeled MOUTH CLEANSER and poured out a small amount into a goblet and handed it to Harry.

"I'm going to put your tooth back in place now Harry. Afterwards I want you to clean it out with this liquid but don't swallow it. Just swish it around your mouth for ten seconds and spit it back in here. It's too wash away the blood and germs."

Harry nodded and allowed Hermione and Madam Pomfrey to carefully lift him up to a sitting position and he allowed the nurse to do her thing. He swished the liquid that left his mouth feeling after- dentist clean then awaited for her to heal the rest of him.

"Alright Harry, I'm going to get you out of those clothes now. This might hurt a bit more since you're all wet and everything is sticking to you."

Harry sighed but nodded and both her and Hermione very slowly and carefully took off his Quidditch robes and left the boy now shivering uncontrollably in nothing but his underwear while Poppy went off to find a pair of warm, dry pajamas for him. She healed his gash on his right knee then moved onto his broken bones. She healed his cheek and was about to fetch a potion off the medical cart when the hospital doors opened a third time and in stepped Professor Umbridge. Harry inwardly groaned.

"I was wondering if I may borrow Miss Granger for a moment Poppy," Professor Umbridge said with her evil little smile.

Madam Pomfrey frowned and stood up. "If I might ask why first. She hasn't done anything as far as I know of."

"I just got wind of the little fight that Mr. Potter started on the Quidditch pitch and if Mr. Potter's sidekick Mr. Weasley and his brothers were involved naturally so was Miss Granger."

"But I didn't do anything Professor. I just heard of what happened myself. I was in the castle when"-

"All that and more can be explained later I'm sure dear. Why don't you come with me for a while? I was just speaking with the headmaster and your Head of House," she smiled darkly.

Hermione looked at Harry a bit fearful.

Harry shrugged and whispered to her, "Just tell her the truth. You know she knows what it is. Just don't say anything that will land you in detention."

Hermione took in a shaky breath and stood up. "I'll visit you after dinner," she told Harry and walked out the double doors with Professor Umbridge.

Harry looked back at the doors as if expecting her to walk in again but the sound of the nurse's voice reminded him where he was and who was still there with him.

"Well, there's not much we can do but wait until she comes tonight," Madam Pomfrey told him. "Why don't I fix those ribs of yours?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Harry nodded turning back to her.

As Madam Pomfrey went about inspecting the full damage and the type of break in Harry's ribs Harry voiced a question.

"Madam Pomfrey, are my guardians going to hear about this?"

"Well I would hope so. Naturally a parent likes to know when their child has been injured."

"I know that but I was just- _ahh_! My freakin' back! Sorry…I was just wondering if they- well, who they would hear it from."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Like, I don't want them to find out about it from someone like Umbridge. She'll go on and on about how it was my fault. I'm sure Malfoy didn't waste any time telling her all about what happened in his point of view. Same with Snape. I know he's going to take Mafloy's side as well even if he knows I didn't start it."

"Well I'm sure the headmaster will inform your guardians about what happened Harry. Now lift up your shit for me so I can heal it."

Harry did and she shot a few spells at his chest. Once she explained that it would heal quickly but there would still be tenderness the rest of the night, Madam Pomfrey spoke again.

"I'm sure you'd like to take a nice hot bath after being in the cold rain but as you can't stand because of your back and still healing ribs I could dry you off at least."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Ohhh, my back," Harry complained eyes in slits as he hissed. He wasn't one to usually openly voice his pain but right now his back felt as if a giant had twisted it as if he were a twig.

"I'm sorry you are in pain but your back is not technically broken so all I can do is give you a couple potions to hopefully reduce the strain it seems to be having on you."

Harry nodded rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. Madam Pomfrey went from his toes to his head to make sure every part of him felt warm and refreshed when she stopped at his right hand. On it was what looked to be a very wet matted bandage tinged red. It didn't come as too much of a surprise as she had seen the hand look like that before, but that was the problem; she had seen the hand look like that before, and another time, and a time after that. Weeks in a row to be more precise. She always made a point as to not interfere into her patient's personal lives but this was something that had to be explained as she was a Healer.

Harry felt her eyes on him and he sat up only to be shot down again by the pain that was still in his body.

"What- what is it?" he struggled to say.

Madam Pomfrey licked her lips and said calmly, "I've noticed you have your right hand in a bandage Harry."

"Oh, yeah, um, that happened yesterday when I was at home. It was a bad scratch from my cat. You know the one I got in August?" Harry said in a would-be almost innocent voice.

"A cat scratch? I thought you told me early last week that when you were going to go home for a couple days you were not going to take your cat with you," Madam Pomfrey continued in the same even tone.

"Cat? Did I say cat? I meant owl, yeah, my owl scratched me. You know owls, they have really sharp talons. My owl came with me because I had to send a letter to someone," Harry tried to grin.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and tried a different approach. "You know me Harry, I don't normally ask too many questions when it comes to treating the children I treat here on a daily basis but I do know when someone is lying to me and when that happens I can't help but dig deeper to find out what is really wrong with that child. I have been healing for almost forty years Harry. I know if I'm being lied to," she told him in a stern manner and looking directly into his eyes.

"But I'm not lying to you. My owl really did scratch me."

"Harry, I really don't like asking many questions but I must know how you injured your hand. Perhaps I can heal it quicker."

"No, you don't need to. Look, it's not a big deal, I have it under control anyway," Harry tried to pass off as if it were simply the nutrient potion he took daily.

"Harry, I noticed your hand was wrapped up since the middle of September. That is a long time to go on with an injury. Please, why won't you tell me what happened? It might be a good thing if you do."

"No, no, I don't need to. Please, it's just an ordinary cut. Nothing more. I'm tired, can I go to sleep?" Harry rushed.

"Harry…" the matron sighed heavily.

"I thought you don't like to ask questions," he told her frowning.

"I don't but I have a feeling you aren't telling me something important. I'm a nurse, I can't help but wonder why your hand is wrapped up and has been for weeks."

Harry shook his head no. He couldn't let her know, he couldn't. _Oh god, if she finds out she's going to go straight to Sirius and Remus and Umbridge will find out and make some sort of rule or law and make everyone believe Remus is a bad guy and is dangerous and shouldn't be my guardian. Oh god, what do I do? What do I say? Madam Pomfrey won't let this go away, she's cornered me and I can't really get up and run with my body like this; I'm in deep shit no matter where I turn now_… Harry fought with himself in his mind.

Before he knew it tears were welling up in his eyes. He was so afraid of telling Madam Pomfrey or anyone in that matter what happened because they would tell someone else. Had he gained enough trust from her to make sure she wouldn't go off running to his guardians?

"Harry, I don't want to force anything out of you, I'm just generally concerned as a matron and as someone who I have gotten to know rather well since term started. Please, I think it would be better if you tell me. I won't let anyone else in on what it is, I just need to know what happened," she said softly, taking a hold of his left hand.

Harry took in a deep breath and nodded. "It's just- I can't tell you because it would get you sacked and I can't let that happen."

"You won't get me sacked Harry. I won't tell anyone else, I promise," her voice strained in such a way she wasn't used to. She hardly ever had to take on a soft approach when talking with her patients.

The corner of Harry's mouth twitched in a tiny smile. "I would hope not but if I tell you it will be pretty hard to not tell someone else. It's pretty big. Huge actually…"

"I would hope I gained your trust enough to let you know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize you or anyone you care about."

"I do trust you but- this is really big. Really, really big. I haven't even told Sirius yet."

"Have you told your friends?"

"I have."

"Have they told anyone else?"

"I would hope not."

"Then I want you to know that I wouldn't tell anyone else as well."

Harry coughed but stopped as a spasm of pain raced in his spine. "Okay, I'll tell you but promise me that you won't"-

"Tell anyone else about it, I promise," Madam Pomfrey nodded.

Harry drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Could you- could you help me sit up for a bit please?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and gingerly lifted Harry up and he rested onto his many pillows behind him. Harry looked left and right as if checking to make sure there were no reporters there and lifted his right hand.

"It- well, I'll let you look at it first then you can comment."

Madam Pomfrey frowned and nodded, almost afraid at what he was to show her but went back to her professional self. Harry slowly took off the wet layers of gauze and threw them to the stone floor and slowly held up his hand for the nurse to take. She gasped. What she saw were scars, very, very odd scars that she had never seen before. There were thin and bleeding afresh and the scars formed the words 'I must not tell lies.' She covered her mouth in shock.

Harry was biting his lip, waiting for her to say something. He didn't like silence from one person for too long, it made him uncomfortable as in thinking they were thinking of very ludicrous things in their minds.

She gently set his hand down after a few more moments and asked in a shaky voice, "How- how?"

Harry sighed and hid his hands under his sheets. "I really don't want to say…"

"You won't get me sacked Harry I promise you."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll tell you but I just really can't have you telling anyone else, not even Sirius or Remus."

"I promise."

Harry nodded and said in a soft voice looking at his covers, "It was a detention, several in fact, from Professor Umbridge."

"Professor Umbridge? I don't understand. How could she do something such as- oh!" a look of dawning appeared on her face at that moment. "She didn't use a Blood Quill on you did she? Because if she did…"

"She did," Harry answered to her much traumatized look, now knowing that was what the instrument was called.

"Harry, oh goodness, I cannot believe it! How could anyone do that to a boy? Oh no. No no. This is unacceptable. Since when?" Madam Pomfrey was looking very worried.

"September sometime. I've been in detention for numerous reasons and many times. I lost count actually…would you please not tell anyone? Please? Not until I'm ready to," Harry pleaded to her.

"I- I don't know what to say. Harry, I can't just walk away from this easily as if I didn't just see these scars. Someone has to know to get rid of that teacher"-

"That's the problem, we can't. She's here to stay because she's working under the ministry's nose. _Please_ Madam Pomfrey, you promised…" Harry told her bluntly.

Madam Pomfrey looked as if she were having an internal battle with herself. It would be the right thing to tell the headmaster as her duty of being a member of the staff but this was a very personal thing and she did promise to Harry she would keep her lips sealed.

"I won't tell anyone Harry, I promise you," she said heavily.

Harry gave her a very desperate look of appreciation, not wanting to speak.

Madam Pomfrey got to her feet. "I think it's best if you stay down Harry. I know your back hurts so why don't I get you something for it?"

"That would be nice," Harry agreed.

She came back a minute later with a goblet in her hands.

"Um, I just wanted to ask you Madam Pomfrey, um, is there- I mean, do you think there's any way you could do something about my hand? So I don't have to walk around with people asking me how I injured it anymore?"

She set the goblet on his nightstand and thought. "Yes I believe there is."

"Oh good! Sorry, um, could you- could you do it, whatever it is?" Harry asked looking desperate again.

She nodded and went off into her office as soon as the doors opened and in walked a third-year Bryan Anstwaters, a fellow DA member.

"Oh, hello Mr. Anstwaters is it?" Poppy greeted coming from her office holding a tin in her hand.

"Yes Madam," he nodded.

"Is there something I could do for you?"

"I um, I kind of ate something and it turned my hand green," he sheepishly said holding out a lime green left hand.

Harry had to stop himself from laughing; he was almost certain he knew what happened to him.

"How on earth did that happen?" frowned the matron.

"I- like I said, I ate something," he said casually.

Poppy didn't want to pry any further but nodded and for a third time went back to her office to gather something.

"Psst, hey Bryan, you didn't happen to have eaten a caramel have you?" Harry asked to the young boy.

"What? What makes you think that?" he demanded walking towards him.

Harry bit his lip as he tried to sit up further. "I know you got it from Fred and George Weasley. They showed me them, those sweets. They look like innocent caramels but they change a body part of yours a certain color depending on what it is you eat."

"How do you know that?" he whispered.

"Like I said, they told me. I particularly close to the Weasleys. They would tell me about any new inventions of theirs. They're big jokesters they are. They didn't tell you how to get rid of it though did they?"

"No, they had to get going and meet up with someone," the boy crossed his arms. "They didn't even tell me what it was! They just asked if I wanted a sweet and I agreed. How do you know if a sweet is dangerous or not?" he raged.

Harry laughed. "Sorry, but that's just what they do. They really like to mess around. They want to make a joke shop soon so it's only natural for them to do that. I guess you're never around in the common room because they're asking everyone to try out their latest items."

Madam Pomfrey came back after Harry said this to Bryan. She ran her wand across Bryan's hand and nodded. "It isn't serious Mr. Anstwaters. Its only feera muckry in there."

"Oh good," he sighed.

"Feera murk-what? I've never heard of that. How is it that a third year knows something I don't?" questioned Harry.

"You learn that in sixth year. My mum is very gifted in potions and Herbology so I know a lot she does," smiled Bryan.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand at his hand then told him to sit on the bed next to Harry's until the green hand turned back to normal. The nurse gave Harry a significant look and he nodded, hiding his hands in his sheets again.

"I have files to sort in my office. I'll come back in five minutes to make sure everything is back to normal alright Mr. Anstwaters?"

The boy nodded and she got up and went to her office across the room. While she was gone Harry and Bryan whispered to each other developments about the DA.

"I can't help it, no matter what happens I can't say the spell right," complained the third year.

"It's the way you hold your wand not how you're saying it. I know you're saying it correctly, you just have to hold your wand like- like this- wait just a sec. Hey, could you get me a quill from the cabinet for me? As you can tell my back is not being to kind to me right now," he said with a half smile.

Bryan nodded and grabbed a spare quill that was in the cabinet across the ward.

"How'd you know that was in there?" he asked seriously.

"I'm kind of a regular here so I know this place with my eyes closed. Okay, you hold it like this- high, right at your opponent's chest. See? Raise it high above your head then whip it back and forth like a- well, a whip and say _expelliarmus_ as you whip your wand. Do it like a jolt- like so," Harry said using the quill as if it were a wand.

"Oh, okay. I never pay attention to how you use your arms when you're saying the spells. Okay, I'll try that next time. When's the next meeting anyway?"

"It's"- but just then Madam Pomfrey returned.

"I'll meet you later," Harry whispered and Bryan nodded.

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow but did not say anything. She made sure Bryan's hand was back to normal and when it was he had to leave so Harry cold get some rest. The matron wasted no time in trying to heal his hand as soon as the third year had left. She cleaned the wound furiously which stung then washed away all the blood and poured a liquid on it and wiped at it again then finally taped it with her wand and sighed.

"That's all I can do I'm afraid Harry…."

Harry looked at it. His hand was red raw due to all the harsh washing of it and the scars were still visible but it was no longer bleeding and you couldn't make out the words anymore.

"I guess it will due for now. I can just say I got a real bad allergic reaction to something causing my hand to swell and I had to hide it all this time."

"That would do I suppose. I think it's time you get some rest dear; you've been through a lot today."

Harry's eyes widened at the name she had just spoken.

"I did used to have better bedside manner. Alas, the things you students put yourselves through had it diminished long ago," she said, a hint of a smile on her face.

After Harry had a small dinner of chicken and mixed vegetables, Madam Pomfrey helped the boy tip a nasty potion down his throat for his back spasms.

"The great thing about this potion is it has ingredients to help you sleep. Naturally if the back is injured its best to rest without moving," she told him getting up.

Harry gave her a tired smile and said, "It's too early but (_YAWN_) if it's for the best…" seconds later his eyes closed.

Madam Pomfrey made sure he was extra comfortable before taking off his glasses and setting it on his nightstand then went off to do some paper work in her office. 8 o'clock passed and after she ate her fill of dinner she heard the familiar sound of her double doors opening. Sighing and hoping it wasn't her patient's posse just yet she went out of her office to find not Hermione nor any of the Weasleys but Professor Umbridge. As much as she hated that women and even more after what Harry had shown her she knew she had to drop all grudges and behave professionally.

"Yes, how may I help you Professor?" Madam Pomfrey asked politely.

"I was wondering if it would be a good time to speak to Mr. Potter about the happenings of this evening," she said sweetly but with her usual cloak of pure hate.

"I'm sorry Professor but if you haven't noticed Mr. Potter is asleep at the moment," she told her, throwing out an arm to show her the sleeping form of Harry on the same bed he was in when he came in.

Professor Umbridge made a face similar to one Aunt Petunia would make if she spotted a speck of dirt on her floor. "Well wake him up! We have issues that need to be discussed and cannot wait! The Headmaster himself wants a word with him!"

"I'm very certain if the headmaster wanted to speak to Mr. Potter he would come down here himself," the nurse spoke clearly.

"Well he needs a word with Mr. Potter immediately. Please wake him up."

"I already told you he is resting. Can you not tell if a boy is resting or not? You may come back later," Madam Pomfrey said stiffly.

"Nonsense. That event happened hours ago. He can rest tonight. I just want a word with him, he doesn't even need to wake up," and before she knew it Madam Pomfrey saw the DADA professor walking over to Harry and rousing him up.

"Mr. Potter, it is I, Professor Umbridge. I need to have a word with you this instant," she snapped.

Harry slept on.

"I hope you aren't suggesting I don't know if my own patients are asleep or not Professor," Madam Pomfrey said bluntly.

"Mr. Potter, by Order of the High Inquisitor I demand that you awake this instant!" she shirked.

This time Harry reacted by groaning loudly and covering his hands over his ears. "Ohhh, please shut-up. I have a huge headache…"

To be told to shut-up by a student was not something she was expecting. "Detention Mr. Potter for telling a teacher to do such a thing!"

It was difficult to not give the boy a significant look. Madam Pomfrey did realize however that Harry had only just seen who had woken him, and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Mr. Potter, I need to share some words with you right now. Um, do you mind Poppy? I have a rather important thing to clarify," Professor Umbridge told the nurse rather rudely.

Madam Pomfrey turned her eyes to slits for a half second before nodding. "Certainly Professor. I will return in ten minutes." And she disappeared into her office.

However the talk that Umbridge wanted with Harry didn't go as planned. Harry kept complaining he had a headache and finally he threw a pillow over his head to block out the girly voice of Umbridge which she wasn't happy about at all.

"Fine!" she declared after five minutes. "I see you do not want to corporate with me this time Mr. Potter. I will see you tomorrow and if you still complain about a headache I am sure the matron here will help you out," she spat and with that she wandered out of the wing with her stubby legs and slammed the double doors shut.

As soon as she left the nurse came hurrying over to Harry.

"I cannot believe she thought it would be a good thing, waking you up! The nerve of that woman to do such a thing! Are you all right dear?"

Harry sighed and slowly took the pillow over his head off. "I'm okay, but my head is hurting…"

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't tell you when you took the potion the side effects. Some people experience serve headaches with the potion. I'll fetch you a headache reducer. Would you like a nightcap?"

Harry nodded but stopped at it felt as if a ton of bricks were pressing to ever space of his skull. Madam Pomfrey came back two minutes later with a small dish and two goblets; one with hot chocolate, the other with headache reducer. Harry downed the potion with a grimace before turning to the hot drink and butter biscuits.

"I'm guessing you already ate?" Harry asked as he dipped a cookie into the hot chocolate.

"I did. I actually have some work to do so I'll come out in a while to see how you're doing then it's straight to bed for you."

Harry nodded and continued to eat but as he did he took smaller and smaller bites as a thought entered his mind. Where were Ron and Hermione? Usually when he was sent to the hospital wing they visited him three times a day. He was afraid Umbridge had done something to them delaying their visit. Granted it was only around 8:30 so they had a little time to say good-night to him at least. The more he thought about them the more he felt uneasy, finally settling down his hot chocolate and painfully leaning into his many pillows. Madam Pomfey came out ten minutes later and looked down at the goblet and biscuits.

"Is something wrong?" she indicated the snack.

"Sorry, I thought I wanted it but I was just thinking of things and realized I'm not hungry."

Madam Pomfrey gathered Harry's plate and goblet but stopped when she saw how worried Harry seemed to be.

"Do you mind me asking what seems to be bothering you?" she asked carefully.

"What if- what if Umbridge did something really drastic? I mean, I haven't seen my friends at all since that brawl in the field hours ago. You know them, they always visit me numerous amounts of times whenever I'm in the hospital wing. Now, since Umbridge interfered I haven't seen them yet. You heard her, she seems really angry at what happened and wants to deal with everything, now."

"I don't think it's anything to get worked up over just yet Harry. The headmaster and Professor McGonagall were there to speak to everyone about what happened as well. She couldn't do anything in front of Dumbledore's face; not yet at least," she said grimly.

Harry's mouth twitched into a tiny grin. "I guess so. Wait! What if she called them individually after the headmaster talked to everyone? What if they're in detention with her this very moment?" Harry gasped.

"Harry, Harry please, don't fret just yet. I'm sure Minerva had a say in what punishment your friends received. Perhaps not visiting you tonight is one of them."

"Well that's great; she knows how they get whenever something happens to me! They'll want to see me," he crossed his arms.

Madam Pomfrey had to smile. "I'm pretty sure Minerva cares about how you're doing Harry. Come on, if you aren't going to eat anymore then I want you to get to sleep."

"No, no, I'll eat Madam Pomfrey. The hot chocolate's really good actually," he reached a hand for it again.

Harry finished up his snack and after a couple potions to help with his pain and to make him sleep better he was finally down for the night, permanently. Whether or not it was a good thing that Hermione or Ron didn't come by that night was something to ponder about. It would've been a pretty pointless visit as Harry was dead asleep and never noticed when Poppy ran diagnostic tests on him or cleaned up around the ward before she herself went to sleep. The first thing Harry did the next morning was ask the nurse if his friends did indeed stop by.

"I'm sorry dear, they didn't. I don't know why you should be so upset, you were dead to the world last night anyway," she commented, bringing out his daily potions.

Harry flushed a little over the brim of his goblet. "It matters 'cause I want to know what their punishment is."

As if on cue the doors burst open and in ran Hermione followed by Ron.

"Speak of the devil," Madam Pomfrey commented. "I'll leave you three to chat. Just make sure you make it to your lessons on time," and after giving Harry a small smile she went into her office.

Ron raised a brow. "What the-? Has she like, taken a draught of a Confusing Confection? Why is she letting us talk to you instead of barking that '_we must leave in five minutes or else_!'" he scrunched up his face, imitating her.

Harry laughed, setting aside his medications to allow Hermione room to sit close to him on the bed. "Naw, me and her"-

"She and I," Hermione corrected wisely.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Right, she and I have just gotten closer I guess since term started. I think she's really taking a shining to me. This is a good thing in the long run because it'll be harder for her to say no to one of us. And you didn't see me last night. What happened?"

"We don't have time to go into detail right now," Hermione said heavily. "We'll tell you around dinner but let me say there was a lot of heated arguing from everyone. Umbridge, McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore. They all had different ideas on how to interrogate and punish us for things we didn't even do! Well, that _I_ didn't do. I had nothing to do with what happened but Umbridge would not take no for an answer!"

"She didn't give you a detention did she?" Harry gasped.

"No, well, she tried to but Dumbledore luckily came to my rescue and he stated he caught me by the Great Hall when he was informed of what happened so I couldn't have been there when the fight happened. Umbridge had no choice but to lift the punishment, thank goodness."

Five minutes later the bell rang for class to begin. Hermione sighed and got up from her boyfriend's bed and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll see you right after dinner okay Harry? Oh, and I thought of a rather brilliant idea we can put forth for the DA, I'll tell you about it later. Oh, and a lot of the members are asking when the next meeting is. What should we tell them?"

"I don't know, as soon as I feel right as rain again and have caught up with my homework. See you," Harry waved.

They bade farewell and left. Poppy came out as soon as they left. She put her arms on her hips like a mother about to punish her child. "I do not see a finished breakfast tray Mr. Potter. (_GASP_!) You didn't even take any of your medication!" she said accusingly.

"Oh, um, I forgot. I was talking with Ron and Hermione; I wasn't really focused on my food."

"Didn't I tell you I wanted to see an empty plate when they left?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Harry challenged cheekily.

"Make you stay here another day perhaps."

"No! You aren't as strict as I used to anymore but don't make me stay her longer than I have to!" Harry cried.

"Then fished up your food Harry. I need to get this place ready for a busy day. I heard that Pomona is teaching her third years how to pot red dart gellowpods today and we all know how difficult it is to remove the darts once they get into your skin."

"Who's Pomona?" Harry asked, playing with his porridge, making a little face with his spoon in the now cold cereal.

"Oh, Professor Sprout. Are you going to eat your porridge or just play with it?" Poppy asked, raising her eyebrows at Harry who was now trying to spell out his name in the cereal with his spoon.

"Oh, um, could you heat it again? And my back is hurting again."

Poppy heated up his breakfast again then ran a spell over his back to see how it was fairing.

"Well, am I good to go anytime soon?"

"I'll need to dose you up with a potion every few hours today to make sure there's no lasting effect on your back and it heals properly."

"I thought that I didn't break it."

"You didn't, it's strained which in some cases is worse than a break because if something is broken you know where and how to heal it. A sprain is painful but it can't heal as properly because it isn't as obvious to locate. I have to guess sometimes where the sprain is and how much it hurts," the matron explained.

"Do you know if the headmaster"- Harry begun but Poppy cut him off.

"Finish your food and medicine then we can talk."

Harry rolled his eyes but ate the rest of his food begrudgingly without complaint. When Poppy was satisfied enough with how much he ate she whipped away the food and sat on the bed next to his.

"You wanted to know what about the headmaster Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you knew if Dumbledore told my guardians about what happened."

"He did. I was going to tell you but your friends came by before I got the chance. They will be coming by today but I don't know when yet. Your godfather is busy at the ministry right now."

Harry nodded then sighed.

"What is it now dear?" she asked trying to not sigh herself. She had heard this teenager sigh all too often in this ward to care anymore.

"I hate staying here because there's never anything to do. I can't believe it's only after eight in the morning. I don't know what to do."

"I could ask an elf to get your school bag upstairs if you want," the nurse offered.

"Could you? Thanks a lot, that'll be great."

"Don't mention it." She then snapped her fingers and a tiny little house-elf appeared, running a hand in her stringy red hair.

"Yes ma'am?" the elf asked in a highly irritating high pitched voice. She almost sounded like a whistle.

"Could you go up to the Gryffindor Tower and fetch Mr. Potter's school bag Mitzy?"

"Yes, yes, I can dos that ma'am!" Mitzy nodded and asked in her little voice, "Is that all you's be needing Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded and the house elf disappeared. She reappeared not long after being dragged down with Harry's bag. As soon as she set the bag on Harry's bed a furry someone rolled out of it.

"Weinki? What on earth-?"

Mitzy gasped, covering her mouth. "Mitzy is sorry for brining sir a cat! Sir did not ask for a cat! Mitzy did not knows cat was in the bag!"

Harry pulled the kitten to him so he wouldn't run off. "Weinki! Get back here you little wart." He looked at the house-elf. "It's fine, he's mine. Must have crawled into my bag not long ago. Sorry though if his weight made my bag heavier for you."

"Sir has nothing to be sorry of!" the elf squeaked. "Mitzy can handle any task she is required to!"

"Mitzy, you may return to your duties now," Poppy said, determined to not let the boy's honesty and kindness reduce the poor little elf to tears.

"Yes ma'am!" and she disappeared.

"Could you try and get my cat for me please?" Harry asked looking at the matron.

She bent down and grabbed the kitten before he knew she was there and she walked over to his owner cradling the creature.

"Thanks. Hey, he's getting better at allowing others to hold him. I called him Wronski Feint because he took off like one when I first got him but now he's becoming much calmer around others. That's a good thing I presume."

Poppy smiled and set the kitten down on Harry's bed. "You could read or study for a little while Harry but after that I'm putting you in a nice drug-induced sleep so you can rest and not be disturbed by the day's patients."

Harry was able to have his cat with him the next hour for no one had yet come in with any injuries or illness, however once Poppy came out a couple hours later to give Harry some potions she put the kitten in her office.

"I'm going to be giving you a stronger dosage of this potion for your back to help speed things along. Now be prepared, this might taste very awful," Poppy said grimly, holding out a goblet with deep purple liquid that stunk like eggs.

Harry wished it tasted like them though because as soon as the potion hit his tongue he couldn't help but spit it out, causing it to dribble off his chin and onto Poppy's oh-so clean and crisp white sheet.

"Sorry, but that tastes like really strong couch syrup," Harry rasped, face lined with disgust. He remembered taking cough syrup by force when he was living with the Dursleys and he hated it more and more every time his aunt shoved it into him.

To his surprise Poppy didn't huff and puff in her usual manner when he stained her sheets. She even looked a little sympathetic.

"I know how awful it is Harry but let's try and take it in nice and slow again. I know the skin of a flaming horlice gives off a powerful taste but it needs to be taken. I- oh, hello Mr. Goodwell. Let me guess, you were bitten by a red dart gallowpod?" she said, addressing a blonde boy who had just walked in, cradling his hand. He nodded. "I'll be right with you." She turned to Harry. "Do you think you can take the goblet without spitting it back up now or do you want to wait until there's less distraction?"

"Later," he whispered back.

Unfortunately the infirmary was open to business right after that and did not settle down. Many students were coming in with injuries from Herbology with a few scattered students from other classes. Harry really wished he had taken his potions when Poppy asked him to because he was really in pain and his back went into spasms every few seconds so he couldn't sit up and take them even if he wanted. An hour later a flustered looking Poppy Pomfrey finally pulled curtains around the bed next to Harry's to give him privacy holding his potions.

"I'm sure all you want to do is rest right now don't you?" she asked with a slight smile.

"For once, yes."

She helped him sit up long enough to take the potions. Harry took in a deep breath and allowed her to push the brim of the goblet onto his lips. The stench hit his nostrils and his tongue burned as the strong potion fell onto his tongue. He gulped it down before he could spit it up and as soon as the goblet was taken away purple liquid once again dripped from Harry's lip and onto the sheet. He took in deep breaths, tears in his eyes. Poppy went behind his curtain and came back two minutes later with another goblet, this one filled with cool water. He greedily gulped it down his throat and after he wiped his face free from dripping liquid he sank back into his pillows.

"You did fine dear. Let me clean up that sheet for you." She evanesco-ed it away and drew out a final goblet. "I'm just going to give you a slight sleeping potion so you can rest peacefully for a couple hours, I don't want the other patients to disturb you. I'll wake you when it's time for lunch."

Harry nodded gratefully, already looking pretty tired. He took the potion and before he shut his eyes for good. Satisfied that he was taken care of, Madam Pomfrey went off to check out her other patients.

_As you can see, Madam Pomfrey is going to be seen more in my story than she is in the books. Thus, I will now be referring her to her full name. I am infamous for my medical info in stories so of course I enjoyed writing this chapter. :-) _


	24. To Punish a Student

TO PUNISH A STUDENT

_Revised: July 7, 2013_

The chaos in the hospital wing thankfully went down by lunch time. It was a good thing too Poppy thought because as soon as her last patient left to go to the Great Hall, the double doors opened and in stepped Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. No good telling what others might say and do if they saw the famous ex- convict and their old werewolf professor stride in together.

"Sirius, Remus, hello. Harry will be so pleased to hear that you came"- Poppy greeted with open arms but Sirius charged forward with a crazed look in his eye.

"Where is he? Where is he? Is he okay? Oh, I'm going to give that little Slytherin a piece of my mind"- Sirius snarled.

"Sirius, please, Harry's fine. He's perfectly fine," the nurse told him upset at how angry he seemed to be.

"But Dumbledore told me he was beaten severely"-

"He was but he's almost healed. And please lower your voice, he's asleep right now," she said softly and angrily, pointing a finger to her lips and leading the two men behind the curtain of the first bed on the left side where Harry was peacefully slumbering away.

Sirius immediately dropped his guard and smiled like a father would to his child. "Aw, look at him Moony, he's asleep. He looks so sweet, undisturbed…"

Remus rolled his eyes in amusement. "Yes, I see Padfoot."

Sirius sat next to Harry and began to run his fingers lovingly in his hair which was finally taking on the look that it usually had.

"So what exactly happened?" Remus asked the nurse but looking into Harry's content face.

"I suppose there was some sort of argument with him and Mr. Malfoy on the Quidditch field and they went at it with each other and then Mr. Malfoy's friends ganged up on Harry as well. You have to ask him yourself, that's all I got from him so far."

Remus nodded and took over Sirius' spot by Harry.

"How badly hurt was he?" Sirius asked.

"Good enough, I won't lie. He fractured his cheek but I healed that up. He had a loose tooth but I fixed that as well. A nice sized laceration on his knee which is healing and two fractured ribs and a badly sprained back. That's what's been bothering him right now. There's nothing I can do but give him a strong pain reliever every few hours and wait for it to pass. He should be well enough to leave tomorrow. Did you talk with the headmaster about everything?" Poppy whispered to the two men.

"We did. We have a good few versions of what happened," Remus said bitterly. "Malfoy complained Harry ran into him without looking then for no apparent reason began to beat him up. Crabbe and Goyle both said the same thing except that Harry was really injuring Malfoy so they had to step up. Ron and the twins Fred and George said that Malfoy was beating up Harry and the twins said he ordered Crabbe and Goyle to leap onto Harry. They came out when they were already fighting so they didn't know how it began. As soon as Harry is well enough Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Umbridge all want to hear his side of the story."

Poppy nodded. "All of the boys were arguing in here last night about what happened as well and I have no idea what to think of it. All I know is Harry defiantly came off worse so I doubt he'd want to pick a fight with three people."

Remus nodded still stroking Harry's hair. He almost leapt back when he saw Harry's eyes fluttering open.

"Hey cub, how are you?" Remus said smiling lightly and giving him room to get up.

"Hey Remus. (_YAWN_) I feel fine. Kinda, my back hurts a bit again," he said wincing.

"You could take some more pain reliever with your lunch Harry. Do you have a headache? You woke with one before last night," Poppy asked him bustling about, almost ready to get Harry some lunch.

Harry nodded. "That sounds good. What's for lunch?"

"A hot roast beef sandwich," she answered. She returned with a tray of food and set it on Harry's lap. (Sirius helped him sit up while she was away).

Harry stuck up his nose and the pile of greens on his plate. "I don't want to sound like a little kid but ugh, green beans?" he speared one with his fork.

"They are good for you. You say so yourself you aren't picky."

"There are some things I don't like. This, bell peppers, pickles…"

Poppy ignored this and left for the three to catch up. Sirius sat on a chair by the bed and scooted himself near his godson. Harry bit his lip. He was trying to eat yet it was difficult to do when Remus and Sirius' eyes were on him.

"Um, guys? Not to sound rude but do you have to watch my every move? I'm trying to eat and it's hard when I feel your eyes on me like they are right now."

"Sorry cub," smiled Remus.

"Did Dumbledore tell you anything?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean anything? Anything about what?" Sirius asked.

"About what happened? Ron and Hermione still need to tell me what they went through. What did he tell you guys?"

"Well, he just said there was a fight on the Quidditch pitch with you and Malfoy and to come by as soon as we could. We were busy yesterday at home and had to sleep when we got the chance. Sorry cub," Remus frowned.

"It's all right. You don't need to see me all the time."

"Yes we do!" Sirius told him outraged. "And eat. I doubt you're 115 pounds right now."

Harry grumbled but took a hold of his sandwich and bit into it. "Did Dumbledore say anything about my punishment?"

"No. He wants to hear from you first then he'll settle something out with everyone else."

"Oh! So Ron and Hermione and the twins aren't punished yet!" Harry shouted happily.

"Not yet. But don't get too happy cub, what you did- as unintentional as you wanted it, was still wrong," Remus told Harry giving him a serious look.

"But he insulted"-

"It doesn't matter. You can't go around beating everyone who has a problem with us. That doesn't solve anything. Even Padfoot agrees."

Remus and Harry looked at Sirius.

"Hey, I have nothing to deal with this. It's just your teacher side coming out of you Moony old pal, but you know sometimes being physical is the only way to shut someone up," Sirius looked at him.

"Not necessarily. Growing up around you and Prongs I knew fighting never solved anything and it was very temperamental," Remus frowned.

"I agree with Moony. Sorry Sirius. I don't think it's right to beat someone up just because you hate each other," Harry spoke.

"What? What makes you say that?" Sirius cried.

"Because I was chased around and beaten up by my cousin and his little gang when I was in primary school," Harry said evenly, turning back to his food.

"Oh, I'm sorry kiddo. I completely forgot all you went through at Muggle school before we stepped in," Sirius frowned, placing a kind hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry shrugged but continued to eat. Sirius bit his lip not knowing what else to say.

"So, um, how was practice yesterday?" Remus asked Harry. "I mean, despite what happened after it…"

Harry went into detail about the practice and how excited he was about their first match against Slytherin next week. His only worries were that Ron would take any rude remark from the opposing team to heart and his head would not be in the game.

"I'm sure there's enough time for you to prepare Ron for his first game. He's not an idiot; he'll catch on soon enough."

No one talked for another few minutes by which time Harry was busy piling his veggies on top each other to build some sort of house.

"Has there been any- you know, pains from your scar?" Remus said softly.

"I only saw you two yesterday morning. I don't think there's anything new to catch up on. But as to answer your question, no. Why, is there supposed to be?" Harry tried not to look too annoyed but he hated being discussed in such a manner.

"I just wanted to make sure. You will tell us if anything happens, correct?" Remus said softly.

"_Yes_." He sighed. "You still haven't told me what those are about, those dreams I have. You told me that you think those dreams are plotted by Voldemort and he's trying to show me something but you haven't told me what that is."

Sirius stole a significant look with Remus and looked back at Harry.

Remus ignored Sirius and went back to Harry. "You do have a right to know and you will. I know the headmaster is very preoccupied at the moment. We will see if he thinks when we can tell you."

"So you _do_ know something? Tell me now! It's my dreams they're taking place in!"

"We promise you that you will know, we wouldn't lie about that. But you have to understand now isn't the time or place to do so. But you will not be left in the dark, you have to trust us on this," Remus placed a hand to the boy's chest to calm him.

Harry crossed his arms angrily, not satisfied with this but knowing his guardians were not going to say anything else on the subject. They then asked him how he landed in here in the first place and his version of the fight yesterday.

"That's the most believable version we've heard so far," Sirius remarked. "Don't worry kid, we'll make sure they don't walk scot-free with what they did."

Two minutes later Poppy returned with the awful potion Harry had taken not long ago. He groaned.

"Well we'd better get going cub, you need to rest and Sirius invited Helena over for dinner so we need to make sure the house is spotless," Remus told the disgruntled boy with amusement.

"You're having dinner with Helena tonight? Wish I was there."

"Sorry Harry. Hey, how 'bout we have a nice Christmas dinner when you come over during the holidays? Doesn't that sound nice?" smiled Remus.

"Really? Who all will come?" Harry asked, his face brightening.

"All the Weasleys, Hermione and her parents, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, maybe even my parents…" trailed the werewolf wisely.

"Your parents? They're- well, I didn't know they were alive," Harry said softly.

"True, I've never brought them up before. They live in a small town in Fordwich, Kent in a little cabin that's been in the family for generations."

"Could we visit them sometime?" Harry asked smiling, all through the conversation Poppy trying to not roll her eyes to have them get a move on.

"Sure, when there's time. Hey, you can invite anyone you want to Harry."

This Christmas dinner sounded like it should be a grand kind of event. He had had such things at Hogwarts before, but being at an actual home for Christmas and having loved ones all around…

"I don't really know who else to invite. I can't think of"- he trailed looking around the room then spotted the matron who was (in) patiently waiting to give Harry his next dose of back pain managing potion.

"I think I'd like to invite Madam Pomfrey as well."

Everyone looked at him surprised. Poppy couldn't help but go as red as the flower that was her name.

"Harry, it's quite all right. You don't need to invite me," she waved a hand around.

"No, I want to. But if you have plans… but if you don't, won't you come?" Harry asked eyes wide with curiosity.

"Really, I will be fine on my own. Don't worry about me," she said this firmly now.

"Please? I want a big Christmas dinner. It would be nice if you could make it."

Everyone turned to look at Poppy now.

"If you want to come Poppy then you are most welcome," smiled Remus.

Poppy frowned and crossed her arms, looking at Harry. He was looking at her hopefully. He hadn't shifted his gaze from her which meant he was serious. She sighed and dropped her arms.

"If you insist… I will be there."

Harry smiled and thanked her. With that, Sirius and Remus said their farewells and left. Harry bravely took the brutal potion the second time and gulped down water after. It made him tired and he went back down on his pillows with a relaxed look to him. He was reawakened hours later, near dinner by the sounds of the unfortunate Professor Umbridge.

"Mr. Potter! I demand that you wake this instant! I have to discuss matters with you now!" she screeched.

Harry couldn't feign sleep from her so he slowly opened his eyes. "Yes?" he asked rather rudely.

"I have yet to talk to you about what happened last night."

"I thought you weren't going to do that until I was out of the infirmary?" he asked eyes wide open.

"I have matters that cannot wait. I already heard different versions of what happened to the three Weasleys, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy and have yet to hear what you consider is the truth."

Just then Harry was saved by his inquiry when Poppy came bustling about with a tray of food for Harry for dinner.

"Professor! I wasn't expecting you this evening," she said in forced pleasant surprise, setting the tray over Harry's knees.

"Yes well I have to ask Mr. Potter here a few things. If you could give us some privacy?" Umbridge said to the nurse with a glint of evil behind her eye.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline that offer Professor. Mr. Potter has to eat his dinner right now and after that he must catch up on school work so I don't think this evening will suffice enough for questioning him."

Professor Umbridge looked as though she had been slapped in the face. "Well then," she said trying to stand taller but with no success. "He will be out of here tomorrow will he not?"

Poppy looked at said boy. "It is not good to put a time on when someone is finished healing. He may or may not be ready tomorrow."

Professor Umbridge sniffed in a dignified way and said, "Very well. I shall wait then. If I do see you walking the corridors tomorrow I want you to meet me in my office after dinner. Do you understand me?"

Harry nodded.

"You will also be serving me detention then as well. Good day!" she snapped and left their sight.

Harry let out the breathe he had been holding. "Thanks for that," he said gratefully to Poppy.

"How did you know I came out at the exact moment she came in to shoo her away?" she asked amusedly.

"You don't like her either. I know you can't say anything though as you're a staff member." Harry looked at his dinner plate and began to eat.

As Harry ate he was shaken out of his skin when the doors opened and in walked Ron and Hermione. Harry beamed at them.

"Hey you guys," he greeted, setting down his fork and knife.

Hermione and Harry wasted no time in kissing on the lips.

"So, what happened with Umbridge last night?"

Ron sat on the bed opposite of Harry, looking into his face. "Well, I'll tell you now no one was really happy with us. Everyone was shouting orders at explanations at once. It took a while for Malfoy to shut his face to Snape. Dumbledore finally made everyone shut it and asked us calmly what happened. We all got a turn to explain and it was hard for us to not argue when someone else was talking. It was hard not to hit that little snot when he explained his screwed up side of the story," he spoke and made a fist.

"No one has reached any conclusions on what should happen yet because they still need to hear from you," Hermione said heavily.

"So everyone is just waiting to see me to finalize how to punish us all?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much. Snape wanted to punish us at the spot but McGonagall said it won't be very fair to punish anyone until she got the full story from you. They want to talk to you here but know you're in pain and that one potion you're taking knocks you out every few hours."

Harry stabbed at the roasted potatoes on his plate. "Umbridge has been in and out here trying to get me to talk. Thankfully I've been able to hold her off."

"What really happened anyway? We got to you when you were already in the thick of it," Ron asked leaning in closer to read the lines on his friend's face.

"Malfoy said these things and I just lost control."

Hermione shook her head sighing. "When will boys learn that problems don't need to be solved by fighting?"

"We won't. I guess when blokes have a problem we're quick to respond. We don't think twice," said Ron with a bit of a glare.

"Well think twice next time," Hermione said very disapprovingly.

Just then Poppy came shuffling about with a potion in her hands and a disapprovingly look written on her face. "Alright you three, it's time to call it quits. Harry has to get more rest if he has a chance of getting out of here tomorrow."

"That's that one really strong potion isn't it?" Harry asked fearfully, pointing at the goblet she was holding.

"It is. You know you have to take it every few hours. Come on Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, off you go. You will see him tomorrow."

Harry waved good-bye to his friends then sat up straighter with a look of pure doom on his face as he looked at the nurse. He drew in a breath and allowed her to tip it to his lips and drink it down. He cringed the whole time it was going down and gulped water after to try and get rid of the strong taste. He fell asleep soon after.

Harry was awoken the next morning around seven. He sat up, eyes shut tight with the bright sunlight that was now pouring through the windows. After he shielded himself enough from the sun he realized his was no longer in pain. He grinned in spite of himself until he remembered that he was going to meet up with Umbridge today and everyone's punishment was going to be set. Poppy was happy to notice he was awake as she bustled out of her office with the usual breakfast tray and his daily potions. Ron and Hermione were informed he was able to go to class today so they arrived with a set of his robes so he could change.

"Who do we have today?" Harry asked tying his shoes after coming from the curtains dressed.

"Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout and Snape," Ron answered with a snarl.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Great. Just what I want to see after leaving here." Harry hitched up his bag that was now full of today's items and turned to Poppy who had his kitten in her hands. Harry lifted Weinki in his hands, thanked her for allowing him in her office, and left the wing so he could dump the cat in Gryffindor tower.

The bell rang over them not long after and the corridors were filled with students going in and out of rooms and off to their first lesson. Transfiguration with McGonagall was their second lesson for the day and once the bell rang for class to be over, McGonagall walked up to the third row where Harry was sitting with Hermione.

"Um, y-yes Professor?" Harry asked timidly. This teacher always made him feel nervous no matter what.

"You are going to have a meeting with the headmaster, Professor Snape, _Professor_ Umbridge and myself tonight at 8 PM," she said stiffly.

"Why?" he asked before knowing what he was saying.

"To go over your punishment. Madam Pomfrey informed the headmaster this morning that you left so we can finally discuss the events that occurred a couple days ago the proper way."

Harry swallowed, looking into her sharp gaze. "Yes Professor."

"You and your brothers will be arriving as well as they were involved," she went on, turning to Ron now.

"Yes ma'am," Ron said stiffly.

"Are you nervous about what they're going to decide later tonight?" Hermione was asking her boyfriend during dinner.

Harry looked up from his chicken. "A little. I doubt it's going to be anything I haven't done already, even with Umbridge there. I already know she wants me to do yet another detention with her sometime this week. She told me last night in the hospital wing."

"For what? I thought all the teachers agreed to punish you at the same time. She can't go off behind their backs," frowned Hermione.

"Because I talked back to her apparently. She woke me up when I was sleeping. I had a huge headache and was barely awake and told her to shut it."

Ron turned his laugh into a cough.

Harry grinned slightly through his roll. "It doesn't really matter what they make me do or not do, I have had so many detentions that I'll do anything that's thrown at me."

Ron frowned and set down his fork. "Harry, what if they take away our flying privileges?"

"They wouldn't do that. McGonagall wouldn't let them. We all know how much she wants Gryffindor to win the cup each year. She wouldn't have us off the team as a punishment."

"You never know"- Ron began but Harry cut him off.

"I do know. I bet you- I dunno five chocolate frogs that they won't do anything about our flying privileges."

Ron raised a brow. "If you're sure. You have five frogs then?"

"I do. Do you?"

"Yes. Still have some candy left over from our Hogsmeade trip."

"Okay then."

Ten minutes later dinner was over and Harry and Ron decided it was time to get ready to meet up with their professors. They weren't surprised when they saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle as well as Fred and George waiting outside the gargoyle that guarded the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione told me the password was jelly slug," Harry said to break up the tension that was in the hall.

"Fine, let's get this ridiculous meeting over with. I have more important things to do than collaborating with a Potter and three Weasleys," leered Malfoy.

Harry said 'jelly slug' to the gargoyle which leapt aside and the five of them walked up the spiral staircase and reached the closed door that was of the headmaster's office. He knocked twice and the door opened allowing the boys to walk in.

"Good evening," said Professor McGonagall and gestured to seven chairs that were set out for them to sit in. Harry, Ron, Fred and George all scrambled into them, trying to not be the one who had to sit next to a Slytherin. Unfortunately Fred was the one who ended up next to Goyle.

"Good evening boys. I trust you know why you are here?" spoke Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor," they chorused.

"It's a good thing that Harry has finally recovered so we can take care of matters fairly. Now, it is to my understanding that there was a little fight on the Quidditch field two days ago. We have already heard of your side of the story," Dumbledore said, nodding to the Weasleys, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "But we have no heard of yours Harry. Would you mind telling us what happened?"

Harry licked his lips. He didn't miss the poisoned look Umbridge was giving him. Trying to ignore it he began to recollect what happened. "I know Fred and George went back to the locker rooms after taking Katie Bell to the hospital wing after an accident. They came out with Ron after I was fighting with those three," Harry said glaring in the Sltytherin's direction.

"How did the fight start?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry frowned, not being able to wonder why the headmaster was not looking directly at him.

"I ran into Malfoy and knocked us both to the ground since it was raining and my glasses were foggy. We got up and he demanded an apology. I gave him one and was just about to walk off when he stepped in front of me and demanded a more sincere apology. I told him I didn't want to waste my breath before he began to say crap about my friends and family and I- well, I lost it and hit him. We went at it for a while and those two leaped on me and began to hit me as well. That's what happened," Harry finished.

The headmaster nodded and the adults were now in deep thought. Finally Snape broke the silence.

"Now we have to believe this little story as well as a more _ah_-convincing one from Malfoy?" he said, folding his hands together.

"I beg to differ from that Severus. That boy blamed everyone but himself, I'm pretty sure you heard it," said Professor McGonagall, speaking of Malfoy.

"I think it's fair to say that we should simply use Veritaserum on the children and see just who is lying and who is telling the truth," Umbridge said pleasantly.

"Now Professor, you know it is not the best nor the most legal solution to use against children," Dumbledore said fairly with a hint of a smile.

Professor Umbridge's eye twitched. "It is not in your power to say what I can and cannot do headmaster."

"I believe as my duty as headmaster, it is."

"Can we at least come to a simple conclusion as to how to punish these boys that does not result in truth-telling potion?" Professor McGonagall said impatiently.

"It will be fair to punish them according to what actually occurred on the field. We cannot put forth blame on anybody until we know who is telling the truth if anyone," Snape said silky.

"And how do you suggest we do that then Severus?" snapped Umbridge.

"I think it is based on trust above all things. We should trust each boy that he is telling the truth," Dumbledore said simply.

"I- I don't want to interrupt you sir but I am telling the truth. Really. I'll put it in a pensieve to show you what really happened," Harry said abruptly.

The four adults shared a look for a moment. Harry sat on the edge of his seat, hoping that they would allow him to show what really went on.

The four adults silently argued on what should happen when Dumbledore finally stopped a hand to end the flow of conversation. "Harry, if you are willing to show us what happened," he said, throwing out a hand gesturing Harry to get up.

Harry nodded and Dumbledore led the boy to the same pensieve he had accidentally fallen through the previous year.

"Can you store my thoughts in the same pensieve as you own?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, temporarily at least. Now I want you to focus only on the events that led to the fight and the fight itself Harry. Could you do that?" Dumbledore asked, drawing his wand from his robes.

Harry nodded looking a bit apprehensive at the wand. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You have nothing to worry about Harry. I am going to place the tip of my wand at your temple as you think and draw out the memory."

Harry nodded confidently and began to reminisce about the night two days ago. Dumbledore's voice interrupted his thoughts, saying it was finished.

"Shall we?" spoke Dumbledore to the professors. Everyone agreed but Umbridge huffed looking like a puffer fish.

"If it is really necessary."

The teachers returned ten minutes later with looks of happiness mixed with loathing. Dumbledore spoke up.

"Mr. Weasley, all three of you that is, are free to go."

It was hard to refrain for them not to show too much happiness as they stood and left.

"Wait- they chased us with dragons!" yelled Malfoy.

"Ah, but they did not do anything that results in a punishment. They only did the good deed of breaking up the fight and helped out young Mr. Potter. You, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle and Mr. Potter however were involved in the fight and I do have to punish you for it," Dumbledore said grimly.

"Professor Snape sir"- Malfoy began but he was cut off.

"I try not to play favorites Draco but I cannot dismiss what I just witness. You did get into a scuffle with Mr. Potter and that unfortunately cannot go ignored."

"Now, we need to lay down what actions should be taken into place with what you four boys have done. I have left it up to your Head of House to lay down how they wish to take care of this matter. Severus?" Dumbledore turned to Snape.

Snape gave a curt nod. "Since it seems apparent you two"- he pointed to Crabbe and Goyle. "- intended to do significant damage to Mr. Potter, you will be serving detention with me for two weeks before dinner."

Harry had to bite back a smile as he saw the large Slytherins groan with the results of the punishment. Was he really being fair for once and knew they had gone against school rules?

"Now leave!" Snape spat and they hurriedly did just that.

Malfoy had to argue. "Sir - surly you saw what Potter did to me? He threw the first punch! It was all his doing!" he said pointing to the black-haired boy in question.

"We did see what happened Mr. Malfoy and like Professor Snape said, you fought back immediately making you a victim of punishment as well," Professor McGonagall said crisply.

"Potter still"-

"_Enough_ Mr. Malfoy. We have said our bit and you are to stick to it or you will not enjoy the recompressions of it I assure you. Mr. Malfoy, you will have one month of detention with me after dinner and your flying privileges taken away in such time."

"But sir-!"

"Silence, I have said my bit. Regardless who acted first fighting of any kind is not tolerated in this school," Snape was glaring.

Malfoy glared and sat in his seat awaiting Potter's punishment. Realizing all was quiet again, Professor McGonagall stepped forward next.

"Mr. Potter, as you indeed 'threw the first punch' you will be getting two months detention with both Professor Umbridge as well as myself."

"Both of you? Why? She doesn't have anything to do with"- Harry began but she stopped him.

"We agreed I will take you after dinner every Monday while Professor Umbridge will take you after dinner every Friday."

Harry couldn't help but let out a tiny groan. Why had that stupid woman come? What did he do to deserve more punishment from her? He almost wished it were with Snape instead, and that made his skin crawl. Now that everyone had had their say, they began to get up to leave. Harry got to his feet and looked at Dumbledore but only saw the back of his head. A dark look from Snape made Harry retreat from the office and head back to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey Harry, you're finally back. What happened?" George asked lightly with a bit of a smile, clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"Stuff. Are Ron and or Hermione around?"

"Yeah, I think they're up in your dorm. Something about Hermione wanting to find some book of yours you wanted her to read…"

"Right, thanks." And Harry walked up the spiral staircase to find his friends. Ron was sitting on Harry's bed while Hermione looked inside Harry's trunk.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked stepping, raising an eyebrow.

She jumped. "Harry! I- I was just"-

Harry forced a grin. "It's okay, George told me you were trying to find the War of Fiona. It's on top of the photo album of my parents, there by my scarf," he pointed out.

"Oh, I see it. Thanks Harry," she said smiling and lifted the book out. "So, how did it go back there?"

"Well Crabbe and Goyle have detention with Snape for two weeks and Malfoy has detention with Snape for a month and flying privileges taken away!"

"Wicked! Now we have a clear lead to the Quidditch cup! Well, we always did but- really, that's brilliant! What about you?" Ron asked beaming.

Harry sighed. "I have detention with not only McGonagall but Umbridge as well!"

"What? For how long?" Ron demanded.

"Two months."

"That's not fair! What does she have to do with what happened?" Hermione cried.

"Nothing. I guess she convinced McGonagall to take me in. Since I threw the first punch my detention is longer and more horrible," Harry said bitterly.

Ron slowly sat back on Harry's bed lost for words. "At least you can still be in our first game. But to have more detention with her… mate, you're going to lose your hand by the time you're through with all of them!"

"Probably, plus I still have a detention with her to after 'yelling' at her in the hospital wing. Can't wait," Harry said sarcastically, throwing out his right hand wildly.

Hermione frowned and got off his bed. She looked closely at his hand. "Harry, your hand…"

"What about it?"

"It looks different."

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey healed it up somewhat yesterday. It still looks red and irritated but at least no one can make out the words that are carved into my skin unless they look very closely at it."

"So you aren't going to walk around with a bandage on it anymore?" Ron asked.

"I didn't today did I? I'll just say I had a bad allergic reaction to something."

"I bet you she's going to come up with another decree soon about being able to have the final say in students' punishments. She looked ready to burst when we were in there," Ron stated.

"Are you going to talk to Sirius about this?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but not now."

An hour later everyone was in bed asleep, all except Harry. He bit his lip, staring at the canopy of his bed, thinking. Should he contact Sirius? And now? It was 11:00 already and he'd be asleep. But suddenly as though following orders Harry leapt out of bed, shoved Weinki aside (earning a nice scratch in his finger in return) grabbed his glasses and fished out his mirror from his trunk and walked cat-like downstairs into the common room, shivering as his bare feet walked on the concrete.

Harry licked his lips, his breath fogging the glass of the mirror. "Sirius," he said into it. He waited impatiently for a few minutes and was just about to say his name again when the dreary face of his godfather showed up.

"Hey kid, what are you doing contacting me at this time of night? It's only Wednesday tomorrow, you have lessons."

"Sorry but I had to talk to you. What are you doing up though might I ask?"

"Oh, had a late night at the Ministry. People kept calling in, thinking Death Eaters were around."

"Were there?"

"Yes actually. One. Wouldn't tell us his name but an old lady fire called our office and said she thought there was a peeking Tom or whatever the Muggles call it around her village. Guess she was Muggle-born…anyway, we, as in Kinglsey and I searched for a bit and found the man. I don't think he was too phased or anything when he was caught. Don't think he was proud to be a follower of Voldemort in the first place. Course now he's afraid that he'll be killed when He finds out he was trying to look for a way out of the Death Eaters. He's in a holding cell in Azkaban at the moment."

Harry smiled a bit. He loved to hear details on his godfather's job. "So you were able to be in the action?"

"Yep. The rest of the day was slow and there weren't many Aurors around after dinner so I was invited to search for the man. Kinglsey says I'm learning fast," he said proudly.

"That's good."

"So what's bugging you kiddo?"

"Oh, um, I was let out of the hospital wing today," Harry began.

"That's good!" smiled Sirius.

"And I was told my punishment from McGonagall as well."

"That's bad," he said grimly. "Well? Is it anything drastic?"

"Yes. I have detention with her every Monday night and with Umbridge every Friday night for the next two months!"

"Two months? With two teachers? That's outrageous!" cried Sirius.

"I know! I swear that woman just wants me to suffer. I almost wish I could do it with Snape instead. I think."

Sirius chuckled. "That's not good then."

Harry sighed. "So are you doing anything amazing this weekend?" he wanted to talk more- he wasn't too tired yet.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm going to have the whole day with Helena on Saturday. We'll be having lunch somewhere Muggle. She's Muggle-born so knows a lot of great places. She also wants to take me to see a _movie_ in the cinema. Sounds exciting, I admit I've been watching your TV when I come home from work," Sirius was smiling

"Ha, that's fine."

"We will end the night back here where I will be cooking her dinner. Opening a bottle of wine. She's staying the night. Should be great."

Harry gave a small laugh. "Sounds nice, just promise me you won't be doing anything stupid. I love you both and all but I don't think I'll forgive you too easily if you get her pregnant."

"Who says I'm going to do that?" Sirius frowned.

"Most adults act like that. I know that's a first thought on a lot of men's minds. Find a pretty lady then have sex with it."

"No it isn't Harry. That was on your dad's mind. He found Lily and had sex with her and"-

"Got her pregnant," Harry finished, raising one eyebrow.

"Not the first time he didn't. But you don't need to know that at this hour. Well we should both signal out, both have busy lives."

"Right. Night Padfoot. Have a good weekend with Helena."

"That's the idea. Nighty night Harry."

The next day was normal enough until he was reminded he had detention with Umbridge for telling her off the other day. Once dinner was over Harry sighed, gave Hermione a kiss and went off to have his newly partly healed hand reopened. No words were said when he entered her office. Instead she pointed to the same chair that was in front of the same desk with the same roll of parchment and the exact same long black quill. Harry was just about to poise the quill over the parchment to begin his torture when she made him stop.

"Wait Mr. Potter," she halted.

"Yes?" Harry asked turning to face her.

She looked at him suspiciously before reaching out and taking a hold of his hand. She stated at it long and hard, her eyes reduced to slits the longer she looked. Harry's mouth had gone surprisingly dry.

_Crap, she knows someone healed up my hand. It's written all over her face_, Harry thought horrified.

"Mr. Potter," she said at long last.

"Yes?" Harry asked again.

"Did you know that your hand looks very different from last time? It looks as though someone tried to smear the scars over your hand. Have you noticed this?" she asked darkly.

"Um, er, well, I- I guess so," Harry stammered.

"You guess?"

"Yeah. Um, I guess it healed overnight or something. I- I don't know why it looks the way it does now."

"Do you know what I think Mr. Potter?" she asked maintaining a firm vice-like grip on the child's hand.

"What's that?" Harry asked trying not to wince.

"I think that someone knows about our little secret. I thought I told you many times that no one is to know if you wanted to live a peaceful life. _Who did you tell_?" she whispered, almost nose-to-nose with him.

"Nobody."

"Surely you did not try and attempt to heal up your hand yourself have you?" she asked him, boring into his bright eyes.

"No, I can't do that. Listen, I already told you that I don't know how it happened. It just healed on its own one night probably," Harry tried to remain composed.

"These scars are to last a nice long time Mr. Potter. It cannot be healed up. Only a foolish medical professional would attempt at trying to heal it up. Does that sound correct?"

Harry licked his lips. He knew where she was trying to get at and was determined not to let her get there. "I wouldn't know Professor. I don't know what a trained medical professional will and will not try to do."

Umbridge eyed him with her dark evil ones and let go of his hand. Harry immediately took it in his left hand, his thumb running over the half moon marks that were left by her nails.

"You do spend a considerable amount of time with one Poppy Pomfrey do you not?" she inquired.

Harry's brows formed a glare. He knew she wanted to fork the truth she already knew out of him but he could not drop his guard. He had to stand his ground and try to lie like he had never lied before.

"I'm with her only to eat breakfast, take prescribed potions and sometimes go over homework. I always leave well before my first lesson of the day," Harry said slowly.

"How am I to believe that?" she pressed on.

"I don't know, you just have to trust me I'm telling you the truth," he shot at her, not caring he was being rude.

Her eye twitched. She _hem hem-ed_ and hoisted up her cardigan and said, "Another day of detention for speaking to me in that tone Mr. Potter!"

Harry didn't care. He didn't want her to pry into his mind and put Madam Pomfrey on probation.

"I will be having a nice chat with the school matron very soon," she said pleasantly.

"Why?" Harry shot at her. "She hasn't done anything. She wasn't the one who made my hand at least decent to look at finally!"

"Ahh, so someone did fix it didn't they?" she said, her eyes dancing with happiness now.

"Yes and I'm not telling you who. You will never find out who they are," Harry found himself saying. _Why did I say that_? He told himself right after the words rolled off his tongue.

"Oh but I will Mr. Potter, I will. Now why don't you get started on your punishment young man? You will leave whenever I decide it is time to. (_sigh_) I just have to do something about you misbehaving children don't I? Your Heads of Houses don't seem to want to take matters into their own hands. Well, somebody has to. Yes, somebody has to," she said more to herself than anyone and went to work behind her desk writing, something.

Harry decided it was best to not dwindle on what she was talking about and for the 600th time, he raised the sharp quill and began to write in his own blood… hours went by and Harry was still writing although his already illegible cursive was becoming more and more messy, drops of blood stained the quill, the parchment and his hand had several trails dripping down and forming a pool as he concentrated hard on not stopping and not showing any weakness. He desperately wished he could end this torture, this was without a doubt the longest time he had spent in this chair and the more blood he lost the more light-headed he felt.

Finally he could not go on and he dropped the quill and gave a low and pitiful groan. This seemed to satisfy Professor Umbridge enough as she finally went around her desk to check upon the student. When she reached him she saw something she was not expecting. Mr. Potter was shaking like a leaf and his already pale skin was even more transparent than usual. The desk was a mess of blood. The several scripts of parchment that Harry had written on were red and wet and askew. She stiffened, not expecting this. Making sure she did not lose her diplomatic manner she straightened up and spoke.

"Mr. Potter, you are free to leave for tonight."

Harry didn't even nod his head for it felt as light and empty as candy floss. He slowly got to his feet, holding onto the chair for support.

"Remember Mr. Potter; do not breathe a word about this to anyone. Things at Hogwarts are going to change, be aware of that," she hissed and closed her door on his face.

Harry stood there in shock. He had no idea what to do. He had lost so much blood during his hours in the chair but didn't know where the best place to run off to was. He thought of the nearest boy's bathroom. It was obviously way past curfew so it seemed like a likely enough choice. He just hoped he didn't come across someone doing Prefect duties. He ran as fast at his fogged brain would allow him and reached a bathroom on the third floor and fell onto the cold floor near a stall. He was so weak he couldn't even tell himself to get up. Instead he lay on the concrete allowing his right hand to bleed all over…

Only a few minutes passed before Harry was spotted. A Hufflepuff prefect, Ernie Macmillan was patrolling the third floor corridor when he saw something on the corner of his eye run down a corridor and went into the bathroom. He fumed up thinking it was a first year out of bed and not wanting to be caught. He marched into the bathroom and gasped at what he saw. Harry Potter laying there with a pool of blood coming from his hand.

"Harry?" he said weakly, stepping forward cautiously. "What happened?" he gasped.

Harry licked his lips. "Look- could you- could you get Ron for me please?"

"He's all the way on the seventh floor patrolling it. Do you just want me to take you to the hospital wing?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, please, get Ron. I'll wait…"

"But"-

"Get him!" Harry ordered.

Ernie nodded fearfully and ran out of the bathroom to find Mr. Weasley. Ron was not too far from the Fat Lady's portrait, clearly bored out of his mind, tossing around his prefect badge. He stopped when he saw Ernie race up to him, clearly out of breath.

"Ernie? What is it?" he asked.

"Harry- he-in bath-bathroom. Third floor, needs you," he rasped, hands on his knees.

"What is it? What happened?" Ron demanded.

Ernie rasped, "There- was a lot- a lot of blood."

Ron grew pale. He nodded and ran to the location he was given and gasped when he found what he thought was just a mere exaggeration.

"Harry! What happened?" he cried kneeling down to his head.

Ernie came running right after him. "Do you want me to help you take him to the hospital wing?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. I have it under control."

"Are you sure? His hand is really injured…"

"Please, I have it under control."

"The wing is just down the hall," Ernie pointed out.

"Ernie, I know what to do, trust me. Just go back patrolling!" Ron shouted at him.

Ernie glared in his direction and left. Ron turned back to Harry, panic written all over his face.

"Hermione and I were wondering what happened to you Harry. You didn't return from Umbridge's after a while. Were you in detention all that time?"

Harry nodded.

"Did she make you cut into your hand all that time?" he gasped.

Again, Harry nodded. "She knew someone helped- helped glamour my hand so she wanted to manipulate it enough to a point so-so it couldn't be healed again. What time is it?" he asked tiredly.

"It's 11:45," Ron said reading it off his watch.

"So I've been carving into my hand since around 7:30..."

"Harry, do you realize just how much blood you could've lost?" Ron said almost gagging.

"Could've? I _did_."

"What do you want me to do?"

Harry bit his lip to hold back the pain emitting from his unrecognizable right hand. "I don't know. I don't want Madam Pomfrey to find out…"

"I thought she knew."

"She does but- _ahh_!" he gasped suddenly. "She might get in trouble, probation from Umbridge. She'll find out I'm in there and she already thinks Madam Pomfrey is helping me out with things. I can't go to the hospital- _uuggh_! wing, she'll know."

Ron put a hand to his chin and thought. "There's a way she might not know," he began slowly.

"How?" Harry said through his teeth.

"Well, when my brother Charlie was here at school, when he was twelve he caught a case of dragon pox. It was rather horrible. Mum and Dad couldn't pay for treatment at St. Mungo's so Madam Pomfrey offered another solution," Ron continued.

"Is this story going anywhere?" Harry asked, trying to stay awake as his head spun.

"Yes! She said she could treat him in secret. There's this secret room in her office for patients who don't want to be seen. He went there so his friends couldn't find out what had happened. It's a horrible illness Dragon Pox."

Harry didn't say anything; he couldn't. His already muggy brain was on the verge of making him pass out. Ron seemed to have noticed this as well.

"Listen mate, I'm going to carry you to the hospital wing, I don't care about your dignity or whatever right now, you've lost too much blood."

Harry was just about to nod but his eyes rolled behind in his skull and he finally lost consciousness. Ron licked his lips and burrowed his hands under his friend's knees and shoulders and heaved his skinny body into his arms and made his way to the infirmary….

_Exciting! What will happen next? Thanks for reading._

_Magical love: Rose_


	25. Here Comes November, There Goes November

HERE COMES NOVEMBER, THERE GOES NOVEMBER

_Revised: July 9, 2013_

Poppy Pomfrey was in her office in bed asleep when quite suddenly she heard the sound of the double doors to her wing burst open. She gasped and fumbled around for her cardigan and went out to see who on earth could possibly be entering at this time of night.

"Mr. Weasley? What- oh my goodness! What happened?" she asked, covering a hand over her mouth when she saw the tall red head walk in carrying Harry Potter who was clearly unconscious.

Ron carefully set Harry down on a nearby bed. He frowned when he saw a girl at the far end sit up in her bed to see what the commotion was about.

Poppy noticed this too and snapped, "Back to bed this instant Miss Fooley!"

Poppy drew curtains around them to give them privacy and whispered to Ron, "What happened this time? The poor boy has seen me too many times already and the year isn't even over!"

Ron hesitated for a second. "Well, you- you know about his detentions right?"

"From Professor Umbridge? Yes. What happened to him?" she trailed, looking upon Harry's pale complexion.

"He had to serve a detention with her tonight and it went on longer than planned. He was with her since after dinner and just was released not long ago. Around 11:30 or so."

"You mean- you mean he's been cutting into his own hand for that long?" she gasped.

Ron nodded.

"Oh the poor boy, he's lost so much blood I'm sure."

"That's why I brought him here. I found him in the bathroom bleeding and weak. We talked for a little bit in there but he lost consciousness."

The matron grimaced at the bloody mess that was now on Ron's robes and the blood that was dripping onto the stone floor.

"I was kind of hoping you would, you know, keep him in that one secret room behind your office? He thinks Umbridge will find out he might come here, she thinks something is up between you two."

"How do you know about that room?" Poppy whispered forcefully.

"My brother Charlie stayed there when he was twelve for dragon pox, remember?"

"Oh, of course. Yes, I do. I get mixed up sometimes with which one of you Weasleys I tended to. Yes, let's bring him there."

Ron lifted his small friend in his arms a second time and followed Poppy to her office. They made sure to do it as quietly as possible to not let the girl at the far end know what they were doing. Luckily for them, Madam Pomfrey's temper earlier made the young girl turn over so her back faced them so she could not see what was happening and who was brought here. Poppy opened a door at the end of her office and they stepped inside. She wasted no time lighting a few lamps and propping up enough pillows for Harry to be comfortable with on the large bed in the center of the room.

"Whoa, what is this place? It's much nicer than the regular ward," Ron noted after setting Harry down.

"Yes, I want to make sure whatever student that does not wish to be shown is as comfortable as possible," she said as she pointed her wand at the large fireplace at the far end of the right wall and having it burst in flames. She hurried over to Harry and began checking him over.

"How did you find him in the first place? It's almost midnight," she asked Ron as she took Harry's pulse.

"I was doing prefect duty. Another prefect was on the third floor- this one and saw Harry rush into the bathroom. He found him bleeding and went to find me on the seventh floor."

"This student didn't know why he was bleeding correct?"

"No. I just said I'd take care of it so he left," Ron's eyes were in deep worry as he looked upon Harry's white face.

Poppy nodded briefly and stood to full height. "I am going to gather a few things. Look after him won't you?" she told him. He nodded and she went back into her office.

Ron looked down upon Harry's face. It looked even paler than he noticed for he now could see him in full color due to the roar of the warm fire and the lit lamps. Harry's eyes twitched. Ron gave a tiny gasp and looked closely at him. Sure enough, he began to wake. Harry's great green eyes surveyed to room for a second then opened slightly wider and took in the form of Ron leaning over him.

"Ron? What are you-? What the…"

"Madam Pomfrey is going to get some things. Wow, I thought we almost lost you mate," he said grinning gratefully.

"What? Why? It's not like I was hit in the head by a troll. I just lost a bit of blood. Ohh, I feel so lightheaded…" he said in nothing higher than a whisper and rubbed his temples.

Poppy returned a couple minutes later with a pair of fresh pajamas and medical supplies on a cart that followed behind her.

"Oh! You're awake!" she said brightly walking towards Harry.

"Unfortunately. What is this place?"

"A secret room in which a student may stay in if he feels he does not want passerby walking into the hospital wing to see him for whatever reason."

"Sure is nice. Big bed, roaring fire. I think I'll stay in here all the time now," Harry said with a dopy grin. The loss of blood was really making him feel a bit loopy.

Poppy shook her head, trying to remain professional. "Thank-you for bringing him Mr. Weasley, I'll take it from here."

Ron nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then Harry."

"Hermione-"

"I'll tell her, what makes you think I won't? Bye. Night Madam Pomfrey," he waved and walked out.

Poppy tut tutted and began to examine Harry's hand. "I cannot believe…the nerve of that woman," she muttered to herself as she waved her wand over his hand.

"You lost quite a bit of blood, over a liter to be exact."

"That's a lot?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Yes. You were in detention after dinner up until 11:30, is that correct?"

Harry sighed and nodded once for it hurt his head. "Yeah, four hours in that room."

"I cannot believe it. I'm going to give you something to clot your blood, return your heart rate to normal, and something for your head."

Harry gave the tiniest dip of a nod, his eyes closed with his left arm over them.

Poppy moved her cart closer as she took up a seat next to the teenager. "The first two will need to be injected."

"In- what?" Harry could barely focus on anything right now, he felt he could pass out again.

"Injected. To clot the blood it needs to reach the bloodstream in an instant. It takes much less time for this to happen than if you swallow it. The second is injected because many times a person is unable to swallow a liquid while they are in a delirious state of mind and they could choke. I'm going to give you the first potion dear."

Harry was too tired to argue. Instead he groaned and sat himself up before his light head made him cover his eyes with his arm again.

"Stay down dear. There's no reason to get up." Poppy pushed back the sleeve of Harry's right arm and did a quick locater spell to point out a good vein then swabbed at it before fishing a syringe off the medical supply cart behind her and filling it with a red liquid.

Harry drew in a deep breath and allowed her to slowly push the rather long needle into his skin. Harry bit his lip; the medicine was not too pleasant in his veins. It felt a bit like the one he got for dragon pox, it burned a little.

"Ohh, oww," Harry couldn't help but hiss.

She took it out soon enough and Harry let out a breath of relief.

"This next one will return your heart rate to normal as well as your blood pressure."

Thankfully this one wasn't as bad- just a slight prick before she drew the needle out. Poppy finally gave him a headache reducer before she began to scrub up his hand. She frowned when she saw tiny droplets of blood forming at several cuts still.

"I think it is taking a little longer than I would like for the bleeding to stop. I will lay it out for a little while. It should slow enough to bandage it in five minutes."

Harry wasn't looking at anything in particular as his hand slowed to a stop with blood from the cuts. True to the nurse's word it had seized five minutes later. She scrubbed at it, cleaning off the fresh and dried blood and placing a thick green paste over the five words etched into his hand to make sure it did not bleed afresh for at least four hours in which his dressings would be changed again.

"You do know that your guardians will be notified," she said lightly as she began to wrap the hand in dressings.

"What? No! They can't know! Please, please don't tell them Madam Pomfrey, I'm begging you, don't tell them," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, I have to. It's something that I'm tied down to as part of the staff, I need to inform parents if something happens to their child."

"But you can't tell them. Umbridge will know that they know, she'll get Sirius fired and pass along some regulation stating that werewolves can't take care of kids and everything will become a snowball effect, one horrible thing after another. Please don't tell them, _please_," Harry said in above a whisper, tears welling up behind his eyes.

"But Harry"-

"Please Madam Pomfrey, please don't tell them. First they'll get in trouble then I'll get in trouble when they find out how long this has been going on."

"But I have to tell them Harry. This has been going on for too long. Do you really think they'll punish you when they find out?"

"Yes. I know Sirius, he'll get really upset then punish me and Remus will get into one of his famous lectures which will make me feel even worse. I'll make a trade. I'll give you something so you won't tell them. Do you want some money? I have loads," Harry panicked.

Poppy stood up and placed her arms around the child who was quickly becoming a nervous wreck. "Harry, I don't need your money and I don't need you trying to bribe me either. Shh, it's okay," she soothed. She had never done such a thing to any student- at least none she could remember but she sensed he needed someone to physically have him calm down.

"It's not okay," Harry said thickly, his face in her shoulder. "I can't risk everyone's lives if they knew. You and Ron and Hermione are enough. No one else needs to know. Sirius will make sure he gets his revenge on the ministry and everything will be a mess."

"I have to tell them dear, I have to."

"No you don't. Don't, for me?"

"I will _for_ you. It is the wiser choice. This cannot continue any longer," Poppy looked serious.

Harry took his face off her and sniffed. He had no idea he felt so strongly about this but he knew the trouble and mess it would cause if everyone who was anyone found out.

"I'll make sure they know what they need to so they won't punish you for it. You couldn't do much in this situation. That woman who dares calls herself a professor gave you detentions for the most ridiculous of reasons. I'm sorry Harry but I have to tell them. You understand don't you?" she asked with caring eyes as she held onto Harry's good hand.

Harry drew in a rattled breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just so scared at the outcome when they find out. I don't want you to lose your job because of me…"

"I won't lose my job Harry. I promise you."

Harry sighed but nodded. "I know they have to know. I can't hide this any longer."

With this in mind Poppy handed him pajamas to change into. Harry took off his worn-out uniform and placed warm cotton pajamas in its place. Poppy came back a few minutes later to check over him one last time and nodded her approval.

"Will my hand ever heal?" he asked softly, taking off his glasses and setting it aside.

"It was never meant to heal," Poppy sighed.

"Right. Um, she- I think she knows you tried to heal me. She tried to get it out of me but I didn't tell her anything but she knows. Just to forewarn you," Harry said carefully.

Poppy looked a bit surprised but quickly recovered. "Well, not much I can do but wait for her arrival. I have seen this school at its best and worst times, I don't think I'm going to get fired from a ministry official such as Dolores Umbridge," she said stiffly.

"Let's hope not. I'm going to have full use of my right hand won't I?"

"You will but you will also have some stiffness in it for a while, even after it scars over. I'm afraid you may experience tightness or pain in it off and on as the years pass by. I'm sorry," she said, taking a hold of his right hand.

Harry could only nod, too tired now to think about future hand pain. He fell into an uneasy sleep. He was woken up the next morning by having Poppy change the dressings on his hand.

"I'll bring you your breakfast and your medication after I finish this off," she told the slightly bemused boy.

"Huh? Oh, okay."

"I spoke to your guardians earlier this morning. They're going to be coming by sometime soon," she went on.

"What? What- what did they say? What did you tell them?" Harry looked nervous.

"I didn't say anything except that you were injured last night and have to stay here a few days and that you will tell them what happened. Which you will want you?" she asked him giving him a significant look.

Harry bit his lip. "Yeah, I have to don't I? Oh god Sirius is going to kill me that I've kept this from him…"

Poppy finished up his new bandages and sat up. "Hopefully they'll understand your reasons for keeping it from them. I didn't tell them anything that will cause them to get upset at you." She returned with a bowl of corn flakes and a small pot of sugar with a small plate of eggs. "Eat up Harry."

Harry nodded but only ate his sugar coated cereal when she came back. She raised a brow.

"Wasn't really hungry," he told her.

"You can't neglect food Harry."

"I'm not, I'm just full. Are Ron and Hermione coming as well?"

"I told a house-elf to tell them. They will come when they can."

Harry spent the next few hours reading an old magazine; he was worried when his guardians would come and what they would say. He tried to not think about it but he knew they were arriving soon so it was hard to ignore. It seemed as if hardly any time had passed when Poppy walked in with a serious look.

"Your guardians are here Harry."

Harry sat up quickly looking startled. "Um, oh- okay."

Poppy nodded and went behind the door. Sirius and Remus walked in with grim expressions.

"Hello Harry, it seems you landed yourself in another situation here haven't you?" Sirius said softly.

Harry frowned. He didn't like the very soft tone that was in his voice; it sounded force.

"Ye- yes, I have," Harry answered.

"Sirius, remember what we talked about," Remus whispered tersely.

"Madam Pomfrey didn't tell you what happened did she? She told me she wouldn't!" Harry cried.

"She didn't but why are you so worked up about it? Is it that horrible?" questioned his godfather.

Harry bit his lip; he couldn't weasel his way out of this one now. He couldn't. They deserved to hear the truth.

"So, what happened cub? Poppy said it was serious and by the looks of your hand I might have to agree," he said with a hint of a smile, nodding to the boy's right hand.

Harry took his injured hand into his left one."Yeah it's pretty serious. Um, I don't really know how to explain it; where to begin."

"Well start from the very beginning kid, we have all day to listen to what happened," Sirius said easily, taking a chair sitting next to Harry's night stand and sitting in it backwards.

"Um, well, its- it's been going on for a while," Harry began.

Sirius made a move to interrupt but he was silenced by a look from Remus.

"What's been going on for a while Harry?" Remus asked kindly.

"Um, detentions with Umbridge. She's been getting a hold of me and making me go in detention a load of times and I promise you I haven't done anything to deserve them."

"So you've been having detention with her for how long? A month?" frowned Remus.

"Try since September," Harry gushed looking at his hands.

"Really? What does she make you do there?"

"Write- write lines," Harry said quietly.

"I don't understand how all this applies to how you got injured Harry. Did that toad make you do something to yourself that resulted in your injury? You went to see her last night correct?" Sirius asked a mild look of puzzlement on his face.

"Yes but she- she hurt me since, well, she's been doing it since September."

"I don't understand where you're getting at," Remus said.

Harry drew in a long breath; it was time to spill the beans.

"Umbridge, well, in detention she made me write lines. She made me write the words 'I must not tell lies' several times. The punishments were a bit long, usually around two hours. It resulted in my injury because, well, just look…" Harry said and slowly raised his right hand to Remus.

Remus looked confused. "You want me to unwrap your dressings? Harry, you just had them changed I thought."

"Just do it, please."

Remus looked iffy but slowly and carefully began to take them off. It didn't hurt like last night for the potions Harry took and the green paste that was over the wound. The dressings came down and Sirius scooted his seat a bit closer to take a look as well. Both men frowned down upon the swollen hand. Harry's hand was very red everywhere but his fingers. It was hard to make out what seemed to be words on the hand for the green paste made it look smeared but Remus was sure what the words said as he bent closer for inspection. He suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" panicked Sirius.

"Look Padfoot, look," his friend answered, pointing out the words.

Sirius looked closer and cursed. "It doesn't"-

"It reads I must not tell lies," Remus nodded.

"How- how?" Sirius said, mouth flapping like a fish.

"Well, when she took me into detention she used some sort of quill that"-

"She used a Blood Quill didn't she? Didn't she?" demanded Remus angrily.

Harry nodded fearfully.

"A Blood Quill? Surly not, Dumbledore wouldn't allow…but she's working under Fudge's nose so she could've... I cannot believe it! Oh when I tell Kinglsey"- Sirius shouted but Harry stopped him.

"Please, _please_ don't tell anyone! That's why I didn't want you to know in the first place. I don't- I don't…" but suddenly a burning sensation occurred behind his eyes and Harry blinked. Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked down.

Sirius was still raging about the marks but Remus sensed Harry's discomfort and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Soon tears were falling silently down Harry's flushed cheeks. Remus wasted no time in hugging him.

"What's wrong cub?" he asked tenderly.

"I didn't- I didn't want to tell anyone because of their reaction. You two ob-obviously don't think too highly of it and I couldn't- I don't want to get anyone sacked," Harry sniveled.

Remus gave a little laugh. "What makes you think you'll get anyone sacked Harry?"

"Because soon Umbridge will find out about this and where I am and I told Madam Pomfrey that Umbridge already wants to speak to her and she'll sack her once she knows I told Madam Pomfrey then you'll get sacked Sirius when you tell some ministry official and they'll tell Fudge or something then they'll pass some regulation stating werewolves can't have children and you'll have to move Remus and"-

Remus embraced the boy again but this time not letting him go. "Harry, you're rambling. No one is going to get sacked. I'm sure of it."

"I'm not," Harry spoke miserably.

"What on earth makes you think all of that will happen?" Sirius asked looking a bit lost.

"Because I know how badly you want revenge that's why," Harry answered pointedly.

"Well, true but I think we can think of something that isn't too drastic. At least, anything that won't land me back in Azkaban," Sirius added on the side of his mouth.

"Something has to be done no doubt but we will do the logical, least traumatizing way of dealing with this. Understand?" Remus looked into Harry's bright eyes.

Harry had to believe them. Since he was here Harry asked his godfather how his day with Helena had gone.

"Oh, beautiful. The movie thing was strange but found it quite enjoyable. It was very loud though, I don't think it needs to be that loud. Surely the place wasn't filled with that many deaf people. I forgot what we saw but it was a funny picture. I messed up the lunch I wanted to make but she took over so that was good. Granted, she's no Molly Weasley or you Harry but she can scramble an egg so that was good enough. We had a very romantic dinner. I found this wine in the cellar at headquarters and it was perfect and complemented the lobster very nicely."

"Lobster? You had lobster?" Harry gagged.

"Yes, but ahh, you're allergic to that aren't you?"

"Yeah but that's not why I gagged. Isn't lobster expensive?"

"It is but you have to remember how much gold is in my vault still, gold that has nothing to do with being a runner," Sirius gave a cheeky smile.

Harry smiled. "Right. So, how was the sex?" he asked bluntly.

"The- the sex?" Sirius echoed back.

"Surely you did it? I don't need the details but c'mon, it's been _how_ long for you? She's not pregnant is she?" Harry was still grinning.

"No she isn't. We used protection since you are _so_ curious," Sirius crossed his arms.

"Good choice."

Just then Poppy hurried in with a scowl on her face. "What are you two still doing here? Harry needs his rest! Do you know how much blood he lost? 1.4 liters!" she said before they could answer back.

She then noticed the wrappings around Harry's hand on the ground. "What on earth-? Why are your dressings off Mr. Potter?" she said sternly.

Harry's eyes shifted to his guardians who were trying to not look amused. "I was showing them my hand," he answered.

"Oh!" her face softened then she went to work rewrapping him again. "Well then, I want you to leave soon. He has to rest and his friends are coming by after lunch so he needs as little quiet as possible. Understood Mr. Black? Mr. Lupin?" she asked them, hands on her hips.

"Yes Poppy," said Remus with a smile.

"Good!" and she left.

Harry turned to Sirius and Remus with a guilty expression. "So you aren't angry with me?"

Remus crossed his arms and looked at Sirius as if they were about to decide on a punishment to a naughty toddler.

"Well, we are cub."

"You are?"

"Yes. You did not tell us about your detentions that have been going on since September."

"But you know"-

"No Harry, there is no excuse. No matter what your fears were you still should've told us. We're your guardians, we want to be informed of anything going on. Especially if it is causing you pain or discomfort or confusion," Remus said in a fatherly way. "Because you didn't inform us we are going to have to 'ground you' I'm afraid," he said sighing and standing up.

"Ground me? I'm already in another set of tortures from other teachers!"

"You have broken school rules which naturally, your Head of House dealt with. You have also broken home rules so we will give you a set of punishments that you will follow when you get back home."

Harry stared blankly back at his godfather. "But, the holidays are coming up…"

Sirius hesitated. "Fine, we'll let you off during Christmas and Christmas Eve. And when Helena examines you."

"When she examines me?" Harry repeated looking confused. "Why does she need to do that?"

"She needs to make sure you're up-to-date with your health and see if your diet and medicines need to be alternated. Poppy hasn't found anything wrong in your blood samples yet so that's a very good sign and you _are_ gaining weight although you may not reach the target number originally planned," Sirius passed off candidly.

"Is an actual appointment set up yet?" Harry inquired.

"She is trying to set one up sometime soon. She knows how busy it's going to be in the hospital in December, so many people will be catching colds and other illnesses. She's thinking the day or so when you come home from Hogwarts so that'd be December 23rd."

Harry nodded. "Okay, I don't mind when I have to go. We don't have a whole lot planned do we?"

"Nope, other than the Christmas dinner with everyone. Oh, by the way Harry, you do know you have a dental appointment when you come home for the holidays right?" Sirius asked lightly, rubbing his chin.

Harry sighed and leaned into his pillows. "Yeah. Another root canal huh?"

"I'm afraid so. Emma is really hoping to get you in after Christmas. It would be a real bummer to have to see her before Christmas."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can't wait."

Just then the door banged open and in stepped a very harassed nurse. "Your time is up you three! Harry needs rest NOW!"

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on. Sorry kiddo, the mean old lady is making us leave. See you soon then?" smiled Sirius.

"Of course," Harry smiled back as the hugged before leaving the room.

Once they were gone Poppy went to dress Harry's hand again and left to tend to those who stepped into the regular ward.

"I just had a crazy thought," Harry said to himself. "It's only November 5th, way too early to be writing up a Christmas list but I kind of want to…" harry found a quill, ink, and parchment in his bedside table. Excited, he put quill to parchment, thinking. Sure it was very early but he had never written up a wish list before and it would be a fun thing to do to pass the time. When the first thing entered his mind, he began writing away.

Hermione and Ron stopped by after lunch.

"Do not stay long you two, Harry hasn't had his lunch yet," scolded Poppy as they whisked past her in her office.

They nodded and ran into Harry's private room.

"Hey," Harry greeted as Hermione locked lips with his.

"I was so worried! When Ron told me what happened… that evil horrible woman! I cannot believe she did that! The nerve of her!" Hermione began.

"I know, I know. But I'm doing better now."

"Thankfully Ernie didn't say anything today so no one has any idea what happened," Ron said plopping on the chair Sirius was sitting in shortly before.

"Well you have Umbridge next. She is defiantly going to question you, you know that."

Ron shrugged. "So, did Sirius and Remus come by yet?"

"Oh, yes, they did," Harry said slowly.

"And? What did they say? You did tell them right?" Hermione asked glaring a bit.

"I did, I did," Harry relieved her.

"Good. What did they say? Are they upset?"

"Yes. At both the fact of what Umbridge did to me and for me not telling them sooner."

"Did they yell at you? Punish you?" Ron frowned.

"No but they said I can expect to be grounded over the holidays," Harry said gloomily.

"No, they wouldn't do that. It's the holidays! They're going to ground you on Christmas? What are they thinking?" Ron goggled.

"Not on Christmas. I'm grounded on days in which I'm not scheduled to do anything. They didn't tell me what yet but I know it's not going to be very exciting. Then Remus made me feel all guilty after lecturing me about how I should tell him when something is wrong no matter what it is. I hate how he talks to me at times; he always makes me bubble with guilt."

The door flew open and Poppy stepped out giving off her usual glare at the three of them. "Right, time to go," she ordered.

"Aw, but we just got here!" complained Ron.

"I don't care, Harry has to rest and get his dressings changed and take potions and cannot have the distraction of his friends. You'll see him during dinner I'm certain. Now scat!" she shooed.

Ron rolled his eyes and stood up. "See ya mate."

"Bye."

Hermione bent down and kissed him. "We'll see you again tonight okay?"

After the students left Poppy turned her back on Harry. "Take these potions now!" she ordered, pointing out three goblets. Harry recognized them as the same ones he took last night. He downed them with a grimace and allowed her to redo his bandaging. She cleaned it fiercely causing Harry to cry out then she applied the same green paste to stop the wounds from reopening then wrapped him in clean gauze again. Harry couldn't help but notice how distracted she appeared to be.

"Um, Madam Pomfrey is something wrong?" he finally asked.

"What? What makes you say that?"

"You just seem a bit irritated is all."

She sighed and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Umbridge wants a word with me later on."

"She- she does? Why? What did she say?" Harry's eyes went wide.

"She wants to talk to me about my job," she said trying to sound calm.

"Did she mention me?"

"No but I think she was trying to hint that that's what we are going to be discussing."

"You can't let her know. She has no proof of anything. You never did anything to be on probation or worse- sacked! Just say the truth."

"And what if she asks me about your hand? You said she thinks I have something to do with trying to glamour it," Poppy said raising a brow to the boy.

"You don't have to tell her you did it. Like I said, she has no proof."

"Thanks dear. So you know, when I'm out I'm going to have a friend of mine from St. Mungo's, Attie Dorly take over my tasks until I return. It shouldn't be long but there still needs to be someone in here, anything can happen in this castle."

Harry was looking guilty again.

"Harry, you won't get me in trouble, I'm certain of it."

"You don't know that though! She's evil; she's going to pull it out of you."

"There's nothing we can do about that then dear. Try not to worry. Now, why don't you rest for a bit. There's a good boy," she smiled tiredly when Harry sunk back in his pillows.

"Don't you worry about a thing, nothing is going to happen."

Harry wished that was true as he watched her exit the room. He wouldn't quite forgive himself if she was indeed sacked or at least on probation. Hours passed and the door opened again and in walked a woman Harry had never seen before. She was at least in her late fifties and dressed in green robes.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Attie Dorly, I'm sure Poppy has told you I was stopping by for a little while?" she greeted with a semi-soft voice.

"Hello," Harry said shaking her hand.

"Poppy has told me you injured your hand but she already tended to it not long ago correct?"

"Yes. You- she didn't say what happened to it did she?" Harry asked trying to not sound panicky.

"You sustained a nasty burn is what I heard."

"Oh, yes, yeah, that's what happened," Harry said gratefully. "My friend was practicing water charms and mixed up the cold water charm with the hot water charm and the water spilled onto my hand," he lied.

"Oh yes, it is easy to mix the two up. Well I'll be in the main wing if you need me all right?"

Harry nodded and watched her leave. It seemed to take forever for Poppy to return it seemed. Harry had no idea what time it was but as he looked out the large window to his left he saw the sky turn from a pretty blue to gold streaked with pink and assumed it was at least 4 PM. He wished he had a book to read. He was defiantly going to write books on his Christmas list, that was a cert. he knew he had homework from Monday that needed to be finished by next week but he really wasn't in the mood to look up information on Charms, Potions, or Transfiguration. He dug into his bag to see if he had anything in there worth entertaining himself with. He found some blank parchment and decided to draw for a bit. He normally never drew for fun and it was soon apparent how awful his work was when he saw the picture of Hermione and himself look more like something a third grader would draw but not someone of fifteen years of age.

The old heavy wood door to the private room suddenly and in walked Poppy looked a little frazzled. Harry got to his feet, ignoring the cold floor as soon as it touched his skin and rushed to her.

"Well? What did she do? What did she say? Are you fired?"

"Harry Potter please calm down and sit. You shouldn't be up and about after losing blood," she pointed to his bed.

He rolled his eyes but sat crossed-legged on it. "What happened?" he asked again.

The matron sighed heavily and tried not to look too upset. "I'm on probation," she said simply.

"What?" cried Harry.

"Harry, please…"

"Sorry, go on," he said quickly.

"She interrogated me, asking me all about you and what I am doing and what we both are doing every morning you come here."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you simply take medication every morning and eat breakfast."

"She didn't buy it did she?" Harry asked gloomily.

She shook her head. "She didn't. She kept asking a lot of pointless questions, things about my past and present medical background and job and how I got the job. A lot of the same things she asked when she was interrogating all the staff the first time."

"So what does it mean that you're on probation? Will you be getting sacked?"

"It means she's going to be keeping a close eye on everything I do from now on. If I can prove I can do my job without any sort of clues that I'm meeting you in secret then I'll be off probation. There's… there's something else that is going to happen too," she went on, looking more and more upset as she spoke.

"What is it?" Harry asked looking fearful.

"You cannot come into the wing anymore."

"What? That's stupid! What if I break a leg or something? How am I supposed to have it fixed if I can't come here? You can't ban someone from the infirmary! It's a place everyone needs access to!" Harry shouted.

"If you are injured or ill you may come but that is it. She has told me that you are to take your medication everyday in bed and eat breakfast with the other students."

"But, how will I take them without knowing the measurements?"

"I'm going to give you the tools you'll need when I discharge you."

"I need to eat after I take my calcium supplement otherwise it's not as effective," Harry told the woman.

"I'm sorry but you will have to take it down in the Great Hall," she said sadly.

"I don't want people to stare at me. And even when I take the rest of my medication in bed, all my friends will ask questions. Only Ron and Hermione know that I have to take things before breakfast each day…" Harry trailed looking truly upset now.

"I'm sorry dear but I can't do anything about this. I wish it didn't come to this but she has more power of me at this point."

"Well she shouldn't. She's just working underneath the damn ministry's nose and trying to make life miserable for everyone! Dumbledore! Tell Dumbledore!" he said suddenly.

"I don't want to drag the headmaster into this Harry. He has enough to do as it is."

"He should know that his own staff is at risk of losing their jobs!"

"Harry, please don't get worked up. I'll get through this. As long as we prove nothing strange is going on or that I'm telling you anything to undermine the ministry, things should go back to normal once more."

Harry couldn't do anything but nod. Poppy sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Nothing is your fault Harry."

"Yes it is. I should've just held my tongue all those times she talked to me."

"She was going to find out everything sooner or later Harry. This was a very big thing to keep from someone. It was simply time for the truth to come out," Poppy said lightly.

Harry shrugged as she let go. "Guess I'll have to harass my girlfriend to help me in my studies until you can help me again," he said with a slight grin.

"Hopefully Miss Granger will understand," Poppy Pomfrey tried to smile.

Two days had passed and Harry was sitting up in bed, dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and was having his hand examined by Poppy one last time before he went off with Ron who was waiting to get ready for the first Quidditch match of the season. His hand looked worse than ever before, even after the three days of healing it went through. It was as white as it ever was and the scars ran red and deep. It looked like someone took a knife to his hand and began to carve into it, splitting the skin open like the skin of a cooked turkey. He had to keep it in a bandage still as to not get it infected and along with his daily potions he had to apply the green paste to his skin every six hours. In his bag were his potions and the paste and instructions so he knew just how much of everything he needed to take each day.

Harry hurried out and into the changing rooms to dress into his Quidditch robes. He carefully put his glove over his bandaged hand and raced down with Ron. Thankfully he had grabbed his Firebolt since he knew he was coming down right after he was released from the infirmary.

"Thanks," Harry said as he took hold of his broom.

"I hope we do well today," Ron said in a slightly worried voice, apparently not hearing his friend.

"Course we will."

"You don't know that, you're injured and haven't had many practices. You know me, I can't do too well if hundreds of people are going to be watching me," Ron went on his brow frowning a bit more.

"I don't need to practice and your nerve problem is only temporarily. The more games you play the more used to it you'll be."

"Easy for you to say. Come on, you know Wood was better than me," Ron said gruffly.

"Don't start that again Ron, you're really good too, that's why Angelina picked you," Harry frowned. It was hard to not feel a little annoyed that his friend couldn't seem to know his talent as a keeper on the field.

"I'm rubbish, I shouldn't have ever tried out," Ron moaned.

"Don't start that again," George's voice was heard behind them. "We've got this. _You've_ got this. Don't pay mind to anyone else."

"Everyone is going to be watching," Ron said with a dreaded look.

"Well of course they are," Fred was speaking now as he laced up his arm guards.

It did no good to talk Ron out of his misgivings. A couple minutes later the team mounted their brooms and flew into the air to the roaring crowd. Harry sped around the field a couple times before resting to a stop to take in the many, many people. He smiled when he spotted Hermione waving up at him, standing next to Dean and Ginny. However he gasped when he saw Luna Lovegood with a rather peculiar hat on her head. It was a giant lion's head that was moving animatedly and roaring along with the crowd. The sound of Lee Jordan's voice broke his thoughts as the balls were released and the commentary and game began.

It was a fast paced game and Harry wished it could end sooner than it did. He saw Ron miss several goals and heard the taunts of the Slytherins as he did this. He caught the snitch as it zoomed right at replacement seeker Angus Quarkly's, nose and saved the game, 200 to 130. The Gryffindors were now heading up to the common room for a good party and Harry was shoved by everyone to get up and celebrate with them but Harry caught Ron on the corner of his eye walking gloomily back to the grounds.

"I'll see you later," Harry muttered quickly to a cheering Fred and ran off to catch up with Ron.

When he walked out on the grounds he was nowhere in sight. Brows furrowed, Harry hurried off to try and find him. He saw him on a large rock that was on the edge of the Black Lake. Harry cautiously approached him.

"Hey," Harry said softly standing a few feet behind him to give him some room if need be.

Ron sighed and turned around. "I completely screwed up everything."

"No you didn't. We won didn't we?" Harry said with a small smile.

"Yeah but I still let in all those goals."

Harry ran his hand in his now lengthy hair. "You just need more practice. It was your first game. Like I said, you'll get the hang of it soon."

"I still screwed up! You didn't on your first game back in first year did you?"

Harry grinned. "Ah, but you're wrong. I did screw up my first game."

"No you didn't, we won didn't we?"

"But I still screwed up. I almost chocked on the snitch remember?"

Ron couldn't help but grin a bit. "Yeah, you did screw up didn't you?"

"I did. You'll get better as time goes on, you just have to try and not pay any attention to what the people in the stands, mainly the Slytherins, say."

"I can't help it, I've always been out shadowed at home and at school I still am. People still gaze at what Fred and George do, not only on the field but with those Skiving Snackboxes of theirs now too. I'm nothing amazing," Ron looked back at the lake's edge.

Harry sighed. "You seem to be forgetting I didn't grow up the ideal life. I was overlooked by Dudley at everything. Even if I did a better job at something than he did it never mattered, Vernon and Petunia never gave a damn about what I did. Only when I turned eleven did I see what I could do. What I was. I'm so used to being poked fun of as the skinny kid in glasses that I'm not one to accept praise much." He rubbed his neck. "You're better than you think you are Ron. The ones who say otherwise don't matter."

Ron was a little surprised at what Harry had just revealed. He swallowed. "Yeah, I get it I guess. Thanks mate."

"No problem. Now I believe we have a party in our honor in the common room…"

The boys went up and into the noisy common room to celebrate another Gryffindor victory.

Three weeks passed by and Harry was in the Room of Requirement again teaching the DA about a brand-new spell, _reducto_. He was very eager to be back in the room. It had been weeks since he had gotten with his fellow 'students' and he forgot the thrill of teaching everyone again.

"Come on Jasper, you can do it," Harry was encouraging the only Slytherin in the group. "I just saw you blast away the fake wall Hermione put up on the corner of my eye."

"I know but I wasn't paying attention. I think you are talking about Fred, I didn't do it, he did," the black-haired boy tried to argue.

"No mate, it was all you," Fred spoke up coming to the two short boys.

"See Jasper? You just have to have a bit of confidence is all…" Harry tried encouragingly.

"It's kind of hard when everyone keeps looking at you because you're a Slytherin," he said frowning.

"Hey, don't pay any attention to everyone else. You aren't like other Slytherins, I can tell. You are the only one who had guts to be in this club from your House and that says a lot."

Jasper rolled his eyes. Harry sighed.

"Listen Jasper; just try to blast away the wall again okay? I know you can do it. It's _Reducto_, not too difficult to say is it? You have to concentrate hard though, make sure you let the wall know you're going to blast it," Harry said a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

Jasper took in a deep breath and nodded. Harry and Fred backed away to allow the boy some room. Jasper raised his wand, pointed it to a short six foot wall and said confidently, "_Reducto_!" the wall blasted out of his way.

"Good job man!" spoke Fred grinning broadly.

"I- I did it," Jasper said shocked.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you for a bit all right? Looks like Caroline is having troubles too…"

Harry walked over to the first group of students and saw first year Caroline waving around her wand confusedly. He did not miss the irritated looks her fellow group members were giving her.

"Hello Caroline. What's the problem?" Harry asked with a kind smile.

"I can't do the spell and they aren't helping," she said pointing to Eliza Everlook, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Padma Patil and Alicia Spinnet.

"Why aren't you guys helping? That's the point of the groups…"

"She's taking forever doing the spell! We all have done it a good few times now and she hasn't done it once!" said Justin rolling his eyes.

"So I'm a little slow you shouldn't hold that against me!"

"Hey, hey, no fights. We established that at the end of the last meeting. C'mon, you can do it. It's easy to say, _Reducto_. I just helped out Jasper over there and he could do it. Try Caroline, come on," Harry encouraged.

Caroline raised her wand at the wall in front of her and said, "_Reducto_!" the wall blasted apart.

"See? Good job!" praised Harry.

"_Finally_. Harry, are we going to be learning any other spells tonight?" Alicia asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, look at everyone, it seems like most people have got the hang of it," she pointed out. Harry looked and saw everyone blasting away the fake walls Hermione conjured at the beginning of the lesson.

"Well, we might. I have a better idea actually. Hey, everyone! Everyone!" Harry shouted. No one was listening. He then spotted the whistle on the book shelf, seized it and blew hard. Wands dropped and voices stopped.

"Thank-you. Okay, I'm looking around at you all and I'm seeing you are all getting the concept of the Reducto curse very well. I'm now going to have each and every one of you perform the curse in front of me as well as _Expelliarmus_ because we finally were able to use that spell effectively last meeting. Now all of you form a line, no pushing! I'm going to put up a wall, well, Hermione will actually as I don't know how to do that, and you will have to blast it for me all right? Then you will perform Expelliarmus on me. You each get three chances to disarm me. I know we only have around twenty-five minutes left before curfew so I won't be able to get through everyone. I'll probably be able to schedule another meeting right before the holidays so then I'll get through the rest of you and then start you on a new spell. Is that okay with everybody?" he asked the room at large.

Thirty-eight heads nodded and Harry smiled. "Good. Now everyone line up, no specific order. Hey, I said no pushing!" he cried as he saw the younger students crowding around each other.

The first student was Michael Corner. He performed the Reducto curse easily and disarmed Harry on the second try. Next was Luna who did even better and disarmed Harry the first time. The line began to get shorter when Harry took a glance at Hermione's watch and gasped.

"Okay, we need to stop now," he called to the students. Groans came from the eighteen people still in line. "I'm sorry but we need to get back in our common rooms before Umbridge catches us. You all will be notified when the next meeting is via those excellent coins Hermione made us. Thanks again," he said giving her a kiss.

"Eww," blanched the first years.

Harry and Hermione laughed. "Okay everyone, all of you walk out a few at a time like always, good…" Harry observed. The room soon emitted out and the trio were last to leave as always. The trio were the last to leave and their conversation quickly turned to the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade that was in two weeks.

"So how are we going to do our Christmas shopping Hogsmeade weekend?" Hermione piped up.

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"I think it's a good idea to think of how we're going to do things so when the twentieth of December comes along we won't run into each other in shops," Hermione offered.

"Okay but I still think it's too early."

"So we could all go at the same time obviously but we'll make sure we don't run into each other in shops for each other. Once we do all our shopping for one another than we can shop for our parents after," Hermione went on.

"You know me, it won't take long," Ron rubbed his arm.

"I could give"- Harry began but was cut off.

"You don't need to give me any money. I don't need it."

"If you wanted to buy more gifts this year, why not?"

"Because I don't want to. I'm not a charity case," Ron glared.

"C'mon, I told you already Sirius and Remus are going to pay for everything I need from now on. I don't know what else to do with the gold my parents left me then," Harry offered.

"Don't Harry. I'm warning you…"

Harry stayed silent, hoping he'd find a way to indeed slip a few extra coins into the redhead's money bag before Hogsmeade weekend.

The next day they had Defense Against the Dart Arts first period. Everyone clamored into the seats with no enthusiasm.

"Good news children," Umbridge spoke up after the bell rang and the students settled down. "I was going to keep this from you until it happened but we are going to be starting a new fun idea for next term!" she cried happily.

The students stole odd glances but allowed her to talk on. "As of January the tenth you will be assigned partners and will be going over material that I go over first from our wonderful text book!"

The students did their best to not look too upset over this but it did not work.

"What the hell was she thinking, saying we have to be in groups next year?" Ron shouted when they returned to Gryffindor tower that night after dinner.

"She did tell us when the school year started, mind you," Hermione said, opening her Potions book to begin her essay of the twenty-five uses of sleeze grass.

"I know she did but I still don't know why we have to do it. It's pointless isn't it?"

"Like we're really going to be discussing that useless book anyway. I was thinking we should take the time to talk about the DA. You know, it's Defense Against the Dark Arts so she won't know that we aren't talking about that damn book," Harry said shrugging as he heaved a purring Crookshanks into his lap.

"That could work," agreed Hermione staring into her book.

"You know that's not due until the last day before the holidays begin right?" Harry reminded her.

"I know that but I figured I should finish it now so I could spend the rest of the week forcing you two to do it," she said rather rudely.

"Touché," smiled Harry.

Hermione raised a brow. "Touché, I think not Potter."

"Don't start sur-naming me again!"

"Don't start acting like a cheeky little boy then!"

Harry glared and stroked his girlfriend's huge fluffy cat that was begging for attention.

_Meanwhile_, back at Number thirty-one, Owl Post Lane a werewolf, a black-haired man and his Healer girlfriend were looking down upon their charge's Christmas list that had come through via Hedwig earlier that morning. He felt it should be sent before December since the holidays were also chaotic. Sirius was laughing at the moment.

"For the last time, what is so funny?" demanded Helena. (Sirius had invited her over for dinner once more).

"Harry. Aw, he's so cute. He's written codes next to every item on his list that isn't CDs. And look at all the CDs he wants. How did he hear of all these bands? And he never listens to music, how can he? He has no wireless," frowned Sirius.

"I think that's why he's written a CD player on the list Padfoot," said Helena pointing it out rolling her eyes.

"Oh. I still don't know how he's heard of all these bands though. He only wrote down music from a few wizard bands but the majority are Muggle ones."

"Let me take a better look at it Padfoot," frowned Remus and ripped the parchment out of his friend's hands and held it to the light where the whole list shined in the candle's flame.

_CHRISTMAS LIST FOR HARRY JAMES P.L.B. (when will I ever use my full name guys?)_

_FROM QUALITY QUIDDITCH SUPPLIES:_

_A new bottle of Fleetwood's broom handle polish_

_A broom case/stand_

_New arm guards_

_Kenmare Kestrels hat (green with the shamrock on it)_

_Kenmare Kestrels posters_

_Kenmare Kestrels books_

_Kenmare Kestrels robes (from last season, ha)_

_Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch boots (size 7.5 or 8)_

_Kenmare Kestrels jacket (green, leather, double K in gold on upper pocket, double K in gold in back)_

_A gift card for any amount_

_FROM FLOURISH AND BLOTTS:_

_The six books, including the new seventh from Warren E. Kelli on the fiction Quidditch novels which includes the following:_

_Harping Hippogriffs, Flying the Stars, Pitch Snitch, Bludgers and the Flight of the Quaffle, Flip's Snitch of Australia, Skeleton Sword and the new book, Black is the Soul of a Reilly Knight_

_Karen's Heart by Georgia Leford_

_Jack to me by James Jefferseen_

_The Life of Dornian Hesford by Helen Hesford_

_The Beginner's Guide to Being an Auror by Ron Blackness_

_Auror 101 by J.P. Ziggersin_

_Defensive Magic- how it Applies to Life Today by the Bessiee brothers_

_I've got a Wand, now What do I do With it? By Brandon Baynes_

_The Heart's Desire series, preferably books 1-5 and number 8_

_A Werewolf in a Muggle Town by Garth Urblamen_

_How I Traveled the World in a Heartbeat! By Fredric Herro_

_Cookbooks of any kind_

_Gift card for any amount_

_MUSIC:_

_CD player for starts_

_(Muggle bands are as follows)_

_Any Red Hot Chili Peppers CD_

_Green Day CDs (NOT Kerplunk, I already have it)_

_Nirvana CDs_

_Metallica CDs_

_Gun's and Roses CDs (NOT Use Your Illusion One, I already have it)_

_(Wizard rock is the fallowing)_

_Cloak and Daggers: So I Tickled a Dragon, Where is From Here? And a Cauldron of Poison_

_Fireside: Here There Be a Monster_

_Troy Heferdon: This Little Muggle Town_

_MISCELLANEOUS:_

_Socks_

_Pajamas_

_Candy_

_VCR player (ask Daniel, Emma, or Helena what it is)_

_Comedy or drama films that sound interesting_

_Kenmare Kestrels calendar_

_New parchment book_

_A really nice quill_

_Color-change ink_

_Really cool-looking bed sheets/blankets/pillows_

_Vintage Quidditch items or any items you know I'd want at the discount junk shop in Diagon Alley_

_That is it. Thank-you so much in advance!_

Remus was rubbing his chin. "Very detailed…"

"It's good to know that Harry knows exactly what he wants hm?" Sirius said candidly but clearly a bit bothered.

"Give the kid a break, this is going to be his first Christmas at home with those he calls family. Besides, he deserves to be able to write out a wish list. This at least shows that he's okay with us buying him things, at least for the holidays," smiled Remus handing back the list to Sirius.

"Yeah, I felt the same way when I spent the holidays with the Potters after I ran away from home. Harry deserves the best possible Christmas we can give him. Something truly special," Sirius beamed.

"I agree. Granted, I've only known him for a short time. But how can you not want to spoil the boy? He is going to have a very good holiday when he gets back," Helena smiled as she had a hand around Sirius' shoulders.

"Holiday? What with a major dental appointment and a Healer one? Christmas will be wonderful, the holidays overall is not going to be very enjoyable on his part," frowned Sirius.

"I don't know about you but I think it's wise to begin shopping and planning as soon as any of us can. Before that holiday rush arrives," Helena got to her feet.

Sirius was feeling the same joys as he did at the end of July. He was going to do all in his power to give his godson a truly magnificent Christmas.

_Thank-you for reading._

_Magical love: Rose_


	26. The Approaching Holidays

THE APPROACHING HOLIDAYS

_Revised: July 11, 2013_

Harry was excited, it was late at night December the fourth and Harry was finally going to be able to talk to Sirius. He hadn't since November the 11th. He always tried to make time each week to chat up with his godfather on the latest news and everything but the past week he was busy with an overhaul of schoolwork and detentions that it was hard to fit in time. Now however there was some after dinner was served.

Harry held the square mirror to his face and spoke softly, "Sirius."

Sirius' face appeared looking a little haggard. "Hey kiddo, what's up? Finally decided to talk to me have you?" he asked jokingly.

"Hey, I was busy with schoolwork all this week," Harry said in defense.

"Oh, that reminds me, how are your detentions coming along anyway? The ones with McGonagall anyway?"

"Every Monday night I have to clean up the Transfiguration classroom top to bottom. It's not too harsh but it's a large room and it takes a long time because it's a whole week's worth of crap I have to clean. The room wasn't very messy this Monday so I helped McGonagall grade some papers."

"Aw, I'm sorry kid," Sirius said looking sympathetic.

Harry shrugged. "It's okay it just makes me feel like I'm back at the Dursleys is all," Harry said gloomily.

"That sucks. Maybe I'll convince the old dame to go easy on you."

"Don't, she wants me to be punished. Especially if Snape hasn't let off his precious Slytherins from detention then no way in hell is she going to do so for me," Harry said sourly. "I don't want to complain but it is annoying bending and reaching all night long. I'm used to it but still…"

"Maybe you should get something from Poppy," suggested Sirius.

Harry shook his head. "I can't. I won't. it's nothing but pains anyone can get from cleaning loads at a time. Plus she's still on probation and Umbridge will be looking for any reason to sack her for good."

"You've been there to have blood drawn right?" frowned Sirius.

"I have and that's the only reason. I haven't been for any other reason."

"Do you think she's getting along okay?" sighed Sirius looking a bit upset.

"Yeah, she is… but I can't help but feel really guilty for it though…"

Sirius looked a bit brighter. "You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah, as a friend. All those days I've spent with her taking my potions each morning has made me seen her as a person rather than just a nurse. You can't help but get to know a person better when you see them every day. I know she's tough but it's because of me she's in this situation now."

"I know kid, it's tough. Hopefully things will get better soon. Hey, she's coming over for Christmas dinner so you can get reacquainted then right?"

"Yeah. Can't wait. It should be the best Christmas yet now that I'm going to spend it at a place I can call home," Harry exclaimed, happiness dancing behind his eyes.

"Even with a Healer appointment, root canal and cleaning?" smirked Sirius.

"Yes, even with that because in the end, I'm still going to be home. I've got a girlfriend, as well as you and Moony in case anything happens."

Sirius smiled. "Well then, that's good to hear. What about breakfast? Is everyone still watching you take your potions?"

"I take my medication in bed remember?"

"Well I know that, I meant what about during breakfast? With your calcium supplement?"

"Oh, that. They don't stare anymore but they did when I first started taking it. It's no big deal, I just take a tablespoon of the stuff and if anyone does have to know I simply say it's something for my health and leave it at that."

"Best thing to do then."

"So, how's everything with Helena?" Harry piped up. Sirius grinned broadly.

"Oh, very good. We've been seeing each other all the time now. I meet her after work every day and we have lunch over our lunch breaks. Thankfully we get off the same time so we can have a nice hour or so to chat it up London style," winked Sirius.

"What the hell is London style?" Harry asked looking amused and raising an eyebrow.

"Good question…. How are things with _your_ girlfriend?" he smirked.

"Oh, very good as well. She understands Madam Pomfrey can't help me with homework right now so she doesn't mind when I ask her to. Most of the time. I don't _make_ her do the work," Harry emphasized. "But yeah, all good with you two?"

"Indeed so. It feels wonderful to have the companionship of a female again, and this time I'm more mature than I was in sixth year. This time I want to make this last, I'm not going to go around dating anyone. I want a real relationship."

Harry smiled. "That's good. I still can't believe you two got together but it doesn't matter. You don't think she's too young for you though do you?"

Sirius looked surprised. "No she isn't! I'm only thirty-five! I'm young too! It's only a five-year difference!"

Harry laughed. "I was just kidding. Listen, I should go, it's Monday tomorrow and well, Monday's are never very fun to begin with, even without detention. Bye."

"Bye Harry," Sirius said and his face faded away.

Harry stood up, stretched then went up to bed. The next two weeks sped by which was a good thing for it was finally Hogsmeade weekend where Harry and his friends would be spending the day Christmas shopping. Harry awoke early as always, took his medication and raced downstairs to start breakfast. Ron and Hermione came down ten minutes later, Hermione already dressed warmly for the bitter cold that was outside.

"Why are you dressed already?" Harry questioned over his bacon.

"Because we'll be leaving as soon as breakfast is over," she said simply, pulling a steamy bowl of porridge to herself and a glass of orange juice.

"_Right_ after?"

"Yes! It's already the twenty-first, people are trying to get their last minute shopping done! It's going to be busy whatever time we leave but at least we can be some of the first there from school."

Harry shrugged. "Okay, we can leave after breakfast then."

The trio finished their food and Hermione went to grab her money bag and wait while Ron and Harry dressed for the awaiting snow outside. Harry dressed in the warmest pair of trousers he could find as well as a long-sleeve shirt, the sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted him last year, a coat, scarf, mittens and trainers with his longest pair of socks so hopefully his feet might be a bit warmer as he walked today. He grumbled after lacing his shoes; he really hoped Sirius bought him those boots he wanted for Christmas. They would be great for both Quidditch and walking around in bad weather. Before they went down the spiral stairs to the common room, Harry pulled Ron over.

"Here," he said, tipping something into the tall boy's hands.

"What's this?"

"Shopping money," Harry said simply.

Ron's eyes went wide at the gold in his hands. He tried to thrust it back to Harry but he had his arms crossed over his body.

"I told you I don't want your money! I don't need it!"

"And I told _you_ a dozen times my guardians are buying me everything I need the next two years at least. Take it, I don't need it."

Ron's face was steadily growing red. "But"-

"It's Christmas mate, you should be able to buy something great for everyone. Now this means I expect a really nice present from you this year," Harry joked.

Ron shoved him playfully. "Git. Fine, I know I can't talk you out of it. Thanks." He pocketed the extra ten galleons in his money bag and they went down to meet up with Hermione.

The three Gryffindors walked down the several floors and trenched into the blowing wind and snow. Harry was immediately reduced to shivers. All three of them decided to drape their arms around each other and walked that way in hopes they could keep each other warm as they entered the village of Hogsmeade. They stopped by the nearest shop and Hermione went out of the slightly-warm arms of her friends and faced them.

"Okay, so we're going to be shopping for our family first then each other correct?"

Ron and Harry shared a look and nodded.

"Okay, where to first?" she asked looking around.

"Well, which shop is closest that we think our parents will want something from?" Harry asked.

"Oh! The jeweler maybe? I do recall I saw some well-priced items there last time!" smiled Hermione pointing to a little shop several feet ahead.

"Let's see how much we have to spend first. I never counted how much Sirius drew from my vault when he gave me shopping money," Harry suggested, holding out his bag.

Hermione and Ron thought this was a good idea so they reached a small place wedged between Zonko's joke shop and Rack's Furniture Rack. They stepped inside Money Counter and saw an old man behind a counter.

"May I help you?" he asked in a soft suspicious voice.

"Um, we would like to see how much money we have," Harry answered, showing his bag.

"Place it on the tray here then lad," said the man indicating a flat surface on the counter.

Harry dumped his bag carefully on the surface, a great mound of gold, silver and bronze coins fell onto it. A few moments later a receipt printed out and the man handed it to Harry.

"That will be three knuts," he said holding out his hand.

"Huh?"

"It's not free to have me count your money," he said glaring at the boy.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said and handed over the money and stepped back. Hermione and Ron went after him and left as soon as they paid.

"So, how much do we all have?" Hermione asked, closing her bag.

"I have 200 galleons, thirty sickles and thirty knuts which equals to £1009.23 in pounds or $2039.59 in dollars," Harry said reading off his little slip.

"Damn, do you think Sirius gave you enough?" Ron blanched eyes wide.

"I hope he doesn't think this means I'm going to give him a grand present," Harry laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement. "I think you're going to have to now that you have so much money," she giggled, stroking his pink cheeks.

"Okay, what do you have?" he asked turning to her.

"Okay, okay, I have forty galleons, twenty sickles and sixteen knuts which converts into- oh wow! £206.04 in pounds! Mum and Dad must have gotten a great pay check to spend on the holidays! Oh, and $414.19 in dollars! Wow!" she cried, looking at her receipt.

Ron bit his lip.

"Come on, tell us Ron. Remember I gave you some money so you'll have a lot now. Tell us," Harry nudged.

Ron sighed but his eyes grew wide as he looked upon his paper. "I have seventeen galleons, eleven sickles and six knuts! I've never had that much money ever! I- wow mate, this right here could just be my Christmas present!"

"But it's not. Remember what I said"-

"I know, you have too much so you have to give it away. Still, you really shouldn't have…"

"And that converts into £88.30 and $177.83," said Hermione reading it off over his shoulder.

"Right, so where to now?" Harry asked.

"The jewelry place! I want to see if they have anything Mum might want or my grandmothers…"

Harry nodded and they went to the little shop. They walked up and down the counter that held beautiful pieces of jewelry that not even Harry could afford but Hermione did spot something.

"May I take a look at the one silver ring right there please?" she asked the nicely dressed aging wizard who was running the shop.

"Certainly young lady," he said and reached behind the barrier that only he was allowed to break and handed her the ring.

"Well, what do you think? It's pretty isn't it?" Hermione said beaming when she turned around to show Harry and Ron.

"Who's it for?" Ron asked frowning at the ordinary silver band.

"My grandmother, Grammy Marie; she likes to collect rings. It's a good price too, it's only eight galleons! That's a bargain for such a pretty silver band."

Ron shrugged. "I'm not an expert on rings but I'd say it looks okay."

"Yes, I think I'll get it."

"Did you two not find anything?" Hermione asked them after she purchased the ring.

Ron bit his lip. "I dunno, my mum is pretty picky. I want to make good choices for gifts this year now- now that I can. There's still a lot of shops to check out. We have hours."

"I don't have any females in my life really that I can think of. I mean, I do but I don't know what they might like. I- I think I saw something your mum might like actually," Harry fumbled.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I'm just afraid of how much money you're going to spend on everyone."

"Well I found a really nice pair of earrings, look!" and he dragged her over to a row consisting of sparkling earrings. Harry pointed them out. Hermione gasped; they were beautiful, simple and round but with rubies in the center of sparkling diamonds.

"Harry, how much are they?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know, I haven't asked. They do look nice don't they?"

"They look nice but expensive. Oh! Here's the tag. They are 130 galleons!" she cried.

"Oh, a bit expensive then huh? Well I saw something else that might not be as pricy," Harry said sheepishly and pointed out to her a watch.

"A watch?" questioned Ron.

"Yeah, you were telling me your mum never buys things like that for herself and you said she needs a new one," Harry looked at his girlfriend.

Hermione looked at the watch. It was silver with beautiful tiny rubies around the band and the clock was small and round making it look very elegant.

"Well, she could use a new watch I guess. As long as it isn't a hundred galleons you could get it for her."

Harry smiled and paid thirty galleons for it and had it wrapped in the same paper Hermione used and they walked out.

"My mum is going to ask how much you paid for it you know," Hermione reminded him as they trekked up the street.

"And you can tell her it was a bargain sale."

"Yeah, from thirty-five galleons. That doesn't sound like a bargain to me," Ron said rolling his eyes.

They next walked into a nice shop that sold home goods such as decorative items, soaps, lotion and candles. Ron ended up buying a luxurious sewing set of yarn, thread and all the fixings for his mother for five galleons and Hermione bought a set of cranberry scented candles for her other grandmother for one galleon. Harry was having a hard time deciding on what to get everyone. His money bag was heavy with coins and he wanted to make sure he used it wisely. After running around for an hour most of their shopping for their relatives were finished. Harry found a fancy gold photo album for Mrs. Weasley for three galleons and a great book for Mr. Weasley titled HOW DO PLANES STAY UP? THE HOW-TO'S AND KNOW-WHY'S OF THE MUGGLE WORLD! For one galleon and eight sickles. He also found a great novelty item for Remus, an apron that said Danger! Werewolf cooking! As well as a nice painting from Remus' favorite artist, Herlius Gerrvort for twenty galleons.

They walked around for thirty more minutes when they decided it was time to have a break and get some lunch. Harry was glad to have something else to spend his money on.

"I had no idea it was this hard to spend money," he was saying as he began his sandwich.

"I know. All my life I've wanted to have money to spend like this but it's hard when you want to be careful on what to buy," said Ron digging into his meal.

"This is my money so I don't want to spend it all at once. I don't know why Sirius thought I needed so much from my vault. I still don't know what to get Helena. I haven't known her for long but I still want to get her something little."

"You don't think she'd like any jewelry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really seen her wear any yet but I do want to go back to get that jewelry box for Tonks. I think she'd like that.".

Harry, Ron and Hermione finished their meal and Harry placed some money onto the table and stood up and stretched.

"Where to now?" Harry asked them.

"Well I still need to shop for my dad and that's it until we go off shopping for each other," Hermione said jiggling her money bag.

"Right, I need to shop for him to as well still. You know you could leave as soon as you're finished you two. I have a feeling I'm going to be here a while."

"We have nothing better to do," Hermione said.

Hermione's eyes brightened suddenly. "Oh! I just had a great idea! We should get him a tie! You know that shop that has those great novelty clothes?"

"I think that's where I got this," Harry said holding up a bag from Wonderful Wear that held Remus' cooking apron.

"I think I might get him a tie there. He likes to collect ties so he looks different at work each day."

"You know your dad is sort of like the Muggle version of Ron's dad," Harry said amusedly as they trenched up the shop.

"Is that a good thing?" Ron questioned, squinting into the harsh wind.

"Yeah, your dad is fascinated by all things Muggle, her dad is really excited about all things magical."

"Maybe not as crazy as Mr. Weasley but my dad has always had an eye for magic. Even before I went to Hogwarts."

"Maybe I should get him a set of wizard robes," Harry suggested wildly as they stood around a display of flashy ties.

Hermione roared with laughter.

"What?" Ron and Harry said together.

"So-sorry, I just had a hilarious vision of my dad dressed as a wizard! It's so not like him! I can't get it out of my head! He'd look so ridiculous!" she giggled.

Harry frowned but then felt a smile pull at his lips. Soon he was chuckling as well. "Yeah, it would look pretty funny. Well then I don't know what to get him if you're shopping for him here."

"You could get him socks. He'd find that amusing."

"I was actually going to get myself a pair of socks today. I don't have anything thick enough for the snow because my feet have long-since been able to move."

"Well of course, you're wearing trainers," Ron pointed out.

"I don't have boots. I put that on my Christmas list in hopes Sirius would buy me some," Harry complained.

"You'll just have to wait Harry. You should have put on two pairs of socks on each foot before you left," Hermione pointed out, now examining a yellow tie that had a sun rising and setting on its surface making her eyes water from the brightness each time it rose.

"But then it would be difficult to put my feet in my shoes."

"Well then stop complaining. Get yourself some socks then if you want."

"Naw, I already put it on my list. Hey! Look at this!" Harry said smiling broadly picking up a tie that was blue and had winking teeth smiling broadly.

Hermione laughed out loud again. "Oh Harry, do you really want me to get that for Dad?"

Harry shrugged. "How 'bout I will. It'll be pretty humorous and funny for his patients to think they're seeing things."

"I might just get them a second gift, and Ron's parents if I still have a good amount left," Harry said.

Hermione wanted to tell him he didn't need to do such a thing but knew he would not listen to a word of it.

Harry ended up buying the tie as well as something else for Sirius before exiting the shop. Finally they were finished with their family shopping and just had to go through the task of shopping for each other. After many arguments Hermione and Ron finally agreed to head back to Hogwarts after their shopping so Harry could do his by himself because he knew it would take longer to get his done. Harry hung around the Three Broomsticks until his friends had finished and gone.

He sat back drinking a hot butterbeer and watching all the wizards and witches walk in and out of the pub. He spotted some classmates and chatted for a bit before they said they had to complete their shopping as well. Currently he was having a chat with third year Max Harolds about their holiday plans.

"I'm going to have Christmas here fist on the night we come back home, the twenty-third and head off with my mum and dad to America where most of my relatives live and have Christmas on Christmas day in Utah. It's always snowy and white then, I love it there. I might move there after I complete school," Max was telling Harry.

"Really? That's cool. I would love to go to America one day," Harry said, munching on a sweet he got from Honeyduke's.

"What are you going to be doing Harry?"

"Just have Christmas at home then we'll be having a big dinner with all our friends and everything. It's going to be mellow but it's going to be the best Christmas yet."

Max smiled. "Say, is there going to be a DA meeting before the holidays?" he said quietly.

"Yeah, didn't your fake coin burn?"

"I- I kind of got them mixed up with real ones," he confessed.

"You- you didn't spend it did you?" Harry gasped.

"Naw, I didn't spend anything yet in fear of spending the actual coin. You can take a look at the galleons I have and see if it's amongst them," he offered, pulling out twelve gold coins from his coat pocket and dumping them on the table.

Harry frowned and began to look through the coins and found one that had the numbers 122295 on its edge. "Here it is," he said showing him. "Remember the serial number you see on the coin is actually the numbers for the next date."

"Oh, it's tomorrow? Great! I really like those meetings Harry, you teach very well for a kid."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Max."

Max soon had to leave so Harry felt it was best to get the rest of his shopping done. He had no idea what to get his friends, especially Hermione. He didn't know if she bought him one great present or several great presents. He knew he still had over one hundred galleons left so it didn't really matter how much he spent. He already gave her books for her birthday and doing so again would be a cheesy obvious thing to do. He finally settled on buying her several different things and to start it off with the easiest place to buy someone something he hurried off to Honeyduke's.

Once there he bought a large vanilla peppermint flavor toad and paid one of the workers to write on the wizard equivalent of M&Ms the words TO HERMIONE on the red ones, WITH LOVE on the green and YOUR SWEET HARRY on the white ones. He felt a little embarrassed doing it but he knew she would absolutely love them. After he headed off to a little bookshop and found a little book that was filled with poems that only a girl could fully appreciate. The more shops he visited the easier it seemed to be to find things for both her and Ron. Finally he spent a good deal on money and after triple-checking a list he made of the people he was getting gifts for to make sure he bought something for everyone he walked back up to the castle.

"Blimey, what the hell did you get?" Ron exclaimed when Harry walked into the common room heaving a huge bag with all his gifts.

"I can't tell you that of course," Harry said with a cheeky smile and went up to dump the gifts in his trunk that was already packed for the holiday.

Harry took off his wet clothes (all but his first layer of pants and long-sleeve shirt) and tore off his soaked trainers and socks and sat in front of the blazing fire next to Ron.

"Ahhh, I've never wanted to sit in front of a fire this badly before," Harry sighed relaxing.

Hermione who was reading _the Secret War of Fiona_ got up and gathered her boyfriend's wet clothes. "I'm going to dry your clothes Harry," she told him.

Harry nodded absentmindedly, taking a purring Wronski Feint into his arms as he warmed up at the fire.

"I hate to burst your bubble you two but dinner starts in five minutes," she said sighing.

Harry and Ron groaned.

"I just started to warm up! I don't have any other warm clothes, they're all packed away in my trunk," Harry exclaimed.

"Just put on a school robe. You shouldn't miss dinner just because you want to warm up."

Harry sighed but got to his feet, shivering as the skin hit the chilly floor to put on a robe for dinner.

Harry spent the next day getting things together for the last DA meeting of the year. He, Hermione and Ron were lucky to catch up with everyone to make sure they knew the meeting was tonight. Right after dinner the trio went off to the Room of Requirement to meet everyone. Harry gasped when he walked in causing Ron and Hermione to run into him.

"What is it?" asked Ron but he then saw it too, as did Hermione.

The whole room was dressed in Christmas decorations. There were red and greens streamers hanging on the walls as well as baubles that said HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRSITMAS! There was even a medium sized Christmas tree decorated in tiny fairies and gold baubles glistening in a far corner. Harry was just about to ask aloud what the heck happened when suddenly he heard the door open and in walked Dobby the house-elf, completely drawn in holiday clothes; shrunken green sweat pants, his many pairs of socks, a tie that boasted little Father Christmasas and a Father Christmas hat.

"D-Dobby, did you do this?" Harry asked carefully.

"I did- yes sir!" the elf nodding so fast his neck could've snapped.

"Why?" Ron blurted out, causing Hermione to step on his foot.

"'Tis is the season young master. Mr. Harry Potter is so happy he says about the holidays so Dobby wanted to show it! Dobby had the help of Winky and wes are dressing up the Room of Requirement so everyone can have a Happy Harry Christmas too!" squealed the elf.

"It looks very, very good Dobby," smiled Hermione while Ron tried hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, you did a great job Dobby," agreed Harry with a grin.

"I's was making special biscuits for today too Harry Potter!" the elf beamed, showing him Christmas tree shaped biscuits with holiday-colored sprinkles.

"Thanks a lot Dobby, it looks great. Hey listen, we're going to be starting very soon so um, yeah, thanks again though," Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh, it was nothing Harry Potter! I is needed at the kitchens now, I is seeing you soon!" and he disappeared.

"Weird creatures, house-elves," muttered Ron, taking a biscuit.

"He only wanted to do a good thing and make this gloomy room pretty for once. I think it was nice," argued Hermione.

"But it was still unnecessary."

Hermione was just about to say something when suddenly she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, it's Christmas. It doesn't matter. Let's get on with the meeting okay?"

In minutes the DA members began filing in. Once the last student- Harold Heckley stepped in the room they became quiet to allow Harry to speak.

"Hello again everyone. As you know this is our last meeting for the year so let's make it the best we can all right? I'm going to finish up with the people I didn't get to last meeting with Expelliarmus and Reducto and afterwards I'm going to be going over your next spell."

"What is it?" asked Reed Larwin.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Harry grinned. "Right, all of the people who didn't get tested last time line up please. Oh! 'Mione, can you put up those fake walls again?"

Hermione smiled and hurried over to him. "_Apperilium_!" she said to a blank spot on the floor; a wall manifested itself there, ready to be used.

The eighteen students who were not tested last time lined up and Harry began going over their progress with the two spells. It took a good forty minutes where they all had refreshments just as Harry took center stage again to speak at large.

"Right, you guys are doing very well now and those whom I told need a bit more practice, be sure to work on it over the holiday. Okay, so now I'm going to be telling you about your next course of study, it's going to be a very useful one called the Confundus Charm. It's always a plus if you can have that extra second to confuse your enemies. It leaves the person in disarray for a certain amount of time depending on how powerful you use the spell. If it's weak your enemy will be confused for I'd say, around thirty minutes or so. The longest one can go with being Confunded is a week. Now I don't want you to get it confused with Obliviate," he added, seeing a few hands go in the air. " That is to reduce someone of their memories permanently; once again depending on how you cast it."

Harry took a sip of water from a nearby goblet and went on. "But we aren't going to be doing that spell so we're going to focus on its cousin instead. Now the Confudus Charm messes with the mind and causes it to not function the way it normally does but it does not erase memories like Obliviate does. It causes the caster to sort of act as a ventriloquist and makes his enemy believe whatever he wants him to believe. He's like a puppet in a way. It is a pretty difficult spell to do but you guys have all shown me you are willing to learn anything so I think you're ready for it. Hermione here of course will be my assistant as she knows how to cast this charm very well. So my dear, ready to practice?"

Hermione smiled as she took out her wand.

" Okay everyone, watch us demonstrate the spell. Hermione is going to be Confunding me then is going to lift the spell so I can do the same to her. Watch our faces, it always tells you how one is going to react."

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and said, "_Confudius_!"

Harry's eyes crossed a half-second and he looked around confused. A second later she lifted the charm and Harry shot the spell at her and lifted it.

"Now did you see how we raised our wands to both cast and lift the charm? I want you to do what we just did. Right, everyone pair up with someone in your group. C'mon, no fighting, you're all going to have to work with each person in your groups anyway."

The groups went to work, Harry helping out everyone who needed it as well as Hermione who took up the new role as his helper. It seemed to bother a few other students who muttered that she wasn't helping out her group and just wanted time to spend with her boyfriend. Apparently Harry heard this and agreed to himself. He was just about to walk over to Caroline Brindlewood when he felt Hermione walking behind him. He turned around.

"Hermione, I appreciate what you're doing, honest but I think you should go back and help out your group."

"They have it under control. Lee is helping Luna right now."

"Then who is helping Susan?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well she already Confunded me very well."

"No she didn't. She said the spell but you just pretended to get confused then when I walked pass you hurried off after me."

"But you need help. There are several people who are having troubles and the more extra hands the better!" she said brightly.

"As well as Susan. She's one of the people who needs your help."

Hermione huffed.

"I'm fine. Just go work with her, there's nothing to fret over," he said smiling.

"Oh fine…"

Harry was helping out everyone and giving tips the next half-hour when he looked at his watch and saw it was time to stop. He blew the whistle and the charm casting seized.

"Okay everyone, it's time to go."

The students all groaned.

"I know, I'm sorry but unless you want us all to be caught by a professor then I think we should head out. You did exceptionally well today but we'll be working on the Cunfundus Charm when we get back from the holiday again as we only started it tonight. I think that's it, I hope you all have a very good Christmas!" he called.

Everyone smiled and wished Harry a Happy Christmas as they filed out of the room. Harry then looked over and was surprised to see that Cho was still there. Harry looked closely and saw that she looked upset. He looked over at Ron and Hermione and motioned them to leave. Hermione of course hurried over to him.

"No, go, I'll catch up I promise."

"But"-

"Go, look, Cho's upset; I want to know why she's hanging around. Don't worry, we won't duel or whatever," he said whispering with a hint of a smile.

Hermione agreed and nodded. "Well then I'll see you soon." And she left with Ron.

Harry cleared his throat and walked over to Cho. He was surprised to see there were tears in her eyes.

"Um, are- are you okay?" he asked. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Of course she isn't okay, there are tears in her eyes you dolt!_

She drew in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry Harry but I- I can't seem to stop thinking about- about"-

"Cedric?" Harry finished his throat constricting.

She nodded and her eyes traveled to a large floor to ceiling mirror that held photos and newspaper clippings about the war and those who were lost in it. Cedric was taped to it and was currently smiling upon his girlfriend. Harry had taken the opportunity to make sure he knew his parents were looking out for him and taped a photo of James and Lily to the mirror as well. As each meeting came to a close new photos and articles were pasted onto the glass. Harry only now realized how many people were affected by it and how determined they all were to learn all they could to help fight back.

Cho wiped her eyes. "Yes, I still can't believe that….you know, you're really good at this Harry," she said catching him off guard.

"Good at what?"

"Teaching. Everyone- they're all learning so much from you. You were really shaky in the beginning but now you're leading forty students into a more perceivable future."

"Um, thanks?" Harry said shrugging. To his horror she giggled.

"You're funny, you know that Harry?"

"Um, I don't try…"

"You don't have to."

Harry couldn't help but notice she had just taken a step closer to him.

"You're really humble Harry," she said in the same soft tone.

"No I'm not. Only crazy people like Hermione think that," he fumbled.

"Yes well she's pretty smart isn't she?" she said taking another step closer to him.

"Um listen Cho; I really think we should leave before Umbridge catches us. The train is coming by to pick us up for the holidays tomorrow; we need to get as much rest as we can."

"We can always sleep on the train if it comes to that."

"Really Cho, I think we should head out now," Harry said frowning.

Just then she came even closer to him, so close that he could see all the very faint freckles on her face. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Then he did something he was not expecting at all this evening, she leaned forward to kiss him. As soon as her lips touched his he backed away from her, hitting the mirror.

"What are you doing?" he cried, wiping his lips.

She looked very surprised as well. "I'm sorry Harry! I didn't realize"-

"You didn't realize that your lips touched mine? Are you completely mental?"

She covered her mouth with a hand. "I really wasn't thinking."

"Why did you do that? You do know I have a girlfriend right? Hermione? Or do you miss all those times in the Great Hall and down the corridors or even in here where we hold hands and kiss?"

She shook her head. "I- I see you of course Harry. I just didn't think it was for real."

"For- for real?" Harry choked. "You really think all that is all put on? How could you think that?"

"I'm just surprised! No one would've guessed you would get together with Hermione Granger of all people! You had a crush on me I thought!" she cried looking a bit angry.

"A crush! Exactly! A crush comes and goes and mine for you came and went since last term!"

Neither one said anything for a few very long minutes. Harry couldn't help but feel ill. He was head over heels for Hermione but just now all he could think about was Cho and what in the world she was thinking. She knew they were happy together so what gave her the right to kiss him? He felt cold even though he was covered in a warm jumper. Finally Cho decided to say something.

"Look Harry, I'm really, really sorry for what I just did. I have no idea what came over me. I was in the moment or something, I don't know. Of- of course you love Hermione, I know you wouldn't- wouldn't fake it," she sniffed.

Harry looked up slowly, with a look of mingled pity and uneasiness. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just see you with Hermione and you look so happy. It just brings back memories… I just wish I could have- have that again," she hiccupped.

"But you can have it again Cho. No, listen, you are a very pretty and intelligent girl. You'll find someone else but I don't think kissing a bloke who already has a girl is the best way to go," he said with a tiny grin.

"Yeah. Look, I'm really sorry again Harry."

"Don't worry. I- I forgive you I guess."

She gave him a warm smile and left the room. Harry shook his head as if not daring to believe what just happened had happened. When his mind sort of got over the fact that she had kissed him he went around and cleaned up the room. He took one last look at the Room before heading out. As he walked back to the common room he couldn't help but feel happy and excited for the coming holiday. He was going to be spending it with Sirius and Remus in a house he called home. It was all he could have ever asked for.

"What are you so happy about?" George asked when Harry walked into the common room.

"Huh?"

"You- you came waltzing in here all happy and toothy. What is it? Did Hermione, you know, give you some sweet Christmas kisses under the mistletoe?" winked the redhead.

Harry frowned. "No. I'm just excited about Christmas is all."

"Really?" he asked looking suspicious.

"Yes really. Is that not okay?" Harry asked setting himself down in his favorite armchair.

"No, it's great, really. But seeing you walk in so happy, doesn't happen much. But hey, suit yourself," shrugged George and went upstairs.

Just then the image of Cho walked into his mind uninvited and he shuddered.

"What's up?" asked Ron coming up to him.

Harry bit his lip. "Something happened…"

"Something happened? What? When? Where?"

"I don't want to say," Harry said carefully.

"Then why mention it if you aren't going to talk about it? What happened?"

"Well, I know why Cho was so upset tonight after the meeting ended," Harry began.

"Why?"

Harry drew in a deep breath. "She was still upset about- you know, Cedric…" he said softly, looking at his hands.

"Cedric? Really?"

Harry glared at him. "Well I don't blame her. I mean, if I lost Hermione before next Christmas I'd be pretty upset as well! You can't blame her for missing her boyfriend."

"I know, I wasn't saying anything against Diggory."

"I know but you looked surprised."

Ron sighed. "So, what did you do? Did you… you know, comfort her or whatever?" he said uneasily.

"I think I did," Harry said frowning, wondering if she really did seem happy after.

"You think you did? I thought you were great with the ladies!" laughed Ron.

"No I'm not. I talked to her and said some things and I think she was a bit happier afterwards."

Ron nodded. "So that's it? You said something happened. That's it?"

"Something else happened but I don't really want to say."

"Once again, if you mention it"-

"I know, I know! Damn, fine, I'll tell you," Harry said savagely, sitting up straight. He drew in a deep breath and whispered, "She tried to kiss me."

"What?" Ron shouted.

"Shh! And she did for a second before I realized what the hell she was doing to me!"

"Harry! I can't believe you! And after all you have with Hermione"-

"I'm not planning on ending things with her any time soon! I just said she tried to kiss me not the other way around!"

"But didn't you realize that's what she was trying to do to you?" Ron gasped.

"She was being a bit flirty but she pounced onto my lips so fast I didn't have much time to react. Now I don't know what to do, I don't want to tell Hermione but I don't want to keep it from her either," Harry said heavily looking at his hands.

Ron sighed as if he were about to tell a life lesson to Harry. "Harry, if you know Hermione you'll know how she'll react if you tell her. You'll know that she will believe anything you say because you guys trust each enough. She won't blame you after you tell her what happened. If you don't tell her, you'll only think of it every day until it eats away at you and you'll tell her at the worst possible moment."

Harry nodded getting up from the chair. "True. Where is Hermione anyway?"

"In her dorm checking over her gifts."

"I should double-check my trunk one last time as well. Come on…"

Harry spent a good fifteen minutes carefully packing all his gifts in his trunk and any other little thing he needed to bring with him back home before falling asleep almost instantly into his pillows with a smile on his face.

_He was dreaming. He had an itch. Instead of scratching it with his fingers he began using his teeth instead. He then realized that his teeth felt sharper than usual. He tried to stand up to look at his teeth in a mirror but realized as he stood he stood much lower than normal. He looked down and gasped, he was a cat! Just then he saw another cat walked past him. She was beautiful, a very pretty Siamese. It was Hermione._

"_Hey Hermione, do you know why we're cats?" he asked her, flicking his black tail. _

"_Of course silly! Didn't you know that we were all changed into cats after Weinki took over the world?"_

"_Oh, right, I completely forgot!" he laughed. He walked past a tall mirror and saw that he was a little black cat with slightly fluffy fur with an elegeant fluffy tail. _

"_Hey mate! There you are!" called a familiar voice._

_Harry turned and saw a big orange tabby run up to him. It was Ron!_

"_I've been looking all over for you. Mum just opened a tin of food for us!"_

"_Chicken flavor?" Harry said licking his lips._

"_Yeah! Come on! Your guardians are already there!"_

_Harry took a look at Hermione and both ran as fast as their four legs could carry them. They ran into a large home that resembled the Burrow and Harry gasped again. What he saw were nine Weasleys, all orange tabbies. Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Ginny had a bit of white mixed into them but the others did not. Harry couldn't help but notice that Fred and George were still identical even as cats._

"_There you are cub!" smiled a handsome brown Abyssinian._

"_Hello Remus," smiled Harry._

"_Took you long enough," muttered another black cat that unlike Harry was smooth all over._

"_Shut-up Sirius, I'm still trying to get used to this," Harry told his godfather._

"_Harry, your godfather was only worried about you," said a pretty brown tabby that had a lot of white on her body and rubbed against Sirius._

"_Sorry Helena," Harry said softly._

"_Let's drop this chit-chat and eat, okay Harry?" spoke a calico._

"_Yes Madam Pomfrey," Harry said again in the same tone._

_The scene changed suddenly. Harry's sense of smell heightened. He flicked out his tongue. It was much longer than one for a cat or a human. He was sliding, sliding on his stomach like a predator stalking his pray. He never felt so free before. He kept on sliding until he reached the end of a dark corridor. He slicked his tongue out again. There was a man here. He knew that scent. Where had he smelled it before? The man was sleeping, hunched over an entryway. Harry didn't know why but he had to strike. As if following orders Harry stuck, one, two, three times at the stirring man. He then heard the man moaning. A sickening realization of fear and dread flew over him. He recognized the man now. He recognized the red hair and glasses…_

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Wake up right now!" yelled a voice.

Harry moaned and turned over in his sheets.

"_Harry_! You have to wake up!"

Someone was shaking him and calling his name. With difficulty Harry opened his eyes and saw a mass of overbalance of color and shapes.

"Whaa?" he slurred.

"Wake up! You were dreaming!" the voice was sounding very frantic right now.

Someone shook him even rougher and Harry now knew what was going on. He saw the blurred outlines of his friends all around his four-poster and Ron was shaking his shoulders with fury. As soon as this settled in Harry turned over in his bed and vomited over the side of it. Ron leapt back.

"Harry, mate, what are- what is it? What's wrong?"

Harry said nothing but clasped his hands over his scar. He only now realized how painful it was.

Ron suddenly went slightly pale; he had a feeling what the problem might be and he turned to Seamus and muttered, "Find Professor McGonagall now."

Seamus nodded and ran out the room.

"Okay everyone, there's nothing to see. Come on, move it, let the man breathe. C'mon, move!" Ro ordered to Neville and Dean. They reluctantly stepped aside.

Harry was moaning and his face was obscured with sweat as was his entire body. His scar felt as if someone had placed hot coal to it.

"Harry, what happened? You were thrashing around in your bed and we were trying to wake you up but"-

"Your- your dad has been hurt," Harry gasped.

"What?" Ron said absentmindedly, getting a goblet of water for his friend.

"Your dad's been hurt! In- in a corridor- in- he was attacked!"

"Harry, you were dreaming," Ron said shakily.

"No I wasn't! This is serious! Your dad needs help now!" Harry yelled.

Just then Seamus returned with Professor McGonagall.

"What happened Potter? What is it?" she asked frantically.

"Ron's dad's been attacked! I just saw it in my mind when I was asleep!" he told her trying to get up but Ron pushed him back down again.

"What do you mean in your head? Was this a dream?"

"No it wasn't it actually happened! I just saw it! Please, we need to get help!" he said gasping for breath.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps I should send you to see Poppy," McGonagall said uneasily.

"You have to get help NOW! He's bleeding- in a corridor! A- It was a snake!"

"Potter…" McGonagall said, placing a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"Please, please send help. Tell Dumbledore. Please, I just saw it and it wasn't a dream, _please_."

Professor McGonagall stood to full height. She could see sweat rolling down Harry's face like raindrops. His eyes were wide with fright and tears were begging to fall down his white face. She sighed and nodded.

"Very well. Mr. Weasley, help Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. I shall inform the headmaster at once."

Ron nodded. Harry was about to complain when the Transfiguration teacher left but was silenced by a look from Ron.

"Mate, you look like crap, no offence. C'mon, you need to be looked over I'm sure. At least get some dreamless sleep…"

Harry nodded slowly. He had a tremendous headache and had to hold it steady in his hands. Ron noticed this and hurried to the adjoining bathroom of the boy's dorm, dampened a washcloth with cool water and applied it to Harry's searing forehead using a sticking charm so Harry could focus on trying to ease his headache. He handed over his glasses and placed Harry's slippers on his bare feet.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled putting the frames on his nose.

Ron nodded and wrapped and arm around his friend just in case he stumbled over his feet on the trip down to the infirmary. As soon as Harry was on his feet his stomach dropped and he once again threw-up violently by his bed.

"Are you sure you can walk there or do you think it'll go faster if I carry you?" Ron asked nervously, arm still around him.

"I- I'll walk…"

"Alright but I'm carrying you if you stumble too much."

Harry sniffed. "Fine."

And they made their way slowly and steadily to the infirmary. Ron helped Harry into a bed and ran to get Poppy but she came out before he left the bed.

"I just got an urgent floo message from the headmaster saying you had a nightmare," she said with a look of pure worry as she bustled over to the boys.

Harry looked at her with dread and nodded, only to have his head burst with pain. His scar was on fire and his head was so heavy. Poppy went and grabbed potions and hurried back to him.

"No, no, I can't take them yet. I need to know what happened…"

At that moment the double doors opened and in stepped Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Poppy, would you give us a moment alone with Harry?" Dumbledore spoke softly.

"But Headmaster, look at him, he needs rest."

"This really cannot wait I'm afraid."

Poppy sighed heavily but nodded and went to her office. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.

"Harry, I must ask you what you saw and how you saw it," the old wizard asked gently.

"I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked by a giant snake! Voldemort's snake! He was in a corridor and I- it was like I was the snake. _I_ was the one who bit him…" Harry said slowly.

Dumbledore nodded. Harry was bothered that the old man seemed fixed on the linen of the bed rather than his face.

"I am going to inform the Order. Sirius and Remus should be told at once. I'm also going to be contacting Miss Helena Delmhar," he spoke to Professor McGonagall.

"Helena? She's in the Order?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore did not answer and walked out the doors and to his office.

"What happened?" blurted Ron, now panicked.

"Apparently Mr. Potter here witnessed… well he saw an attack on your father. The headmaster is going to see what exactly happened. I'm going to get your siblings and inform them on what happened," and she left as well.

Poppy came bustling out of her office again and turned to Harry.

"May I look after my patient now?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Harry whispered, "Yes," and leaned into his pillows.

"You poor dear, that was some nightmare you had. You are very shaky and sweating profusely," she said worriedly as she checked him over.

Harry then felt bile rise in his throat and fell off the bed and began heaving on the floor just as Fred, George and Ginny walked into the wing followed by Professor McGonagall.

"I want you to stay here until otherwise notified," she said and walked out.

"Harry, what happened? McGonagall just told us you saw Dad get attacked," Fred said fearfully.

Harry didn't answer but nodded once as he sat back on the bed.

"All of you, find a bed to sit on for now. Go on, might as well make yourself a bit comfortable while you wait," Poppy said waving her hands about to the teenagers. They nodded and sat on beds closest to Harry.

Poppy became increasingly worried when Harry was tried to sick something up but couldn't. She was just about to ask Harry how long he had been feeling like this when he suddenly lost consciousness.

_A slightly different take on the book but as this is my version of the events of course it will be different! Hope you enjoyed._

_Magical love: Rose_


	27. A not so Happy Holiday Beginining

**A NOT SO HAPPY HOLIDAY BEGINNING…**

_Revised: July 13, 2013_

It was early in the morning on December the twenty-third, 6 AM to be exact and currently a man was quietly stepping into the hospital wing of Hogwarts to meet up with the matron who ran it.

"Oh Sirius! You're here! Good, Harry will be so happy," Poppy Pomfrey greeted when he quietly knocked on her office door.

"Yeah, Dumbledore finally contacted Remus and me around two in the morning saying that Harry can come home."

"Yes, he's right here," she said and led him to bed on the left side where curtains were drawn around.

She pulled the curtains and Sirius smiled upon the sight of his godson who was currently asleep, lying on his left side, blankets drawn around him snugly.

"He looks so comfortable. I almost don't want to wake him."

"Oh he won't wake. The poor dear had a few good bouts of vomiting and had a huge headache so I finally gave him a mixture of pain relief and dreamless sleep and it really knocked him out. He's been doing okay since then," she whispered.

Sirius nodded and took Harry's glasses and slippers and placed them in a bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Where is Remus? I thought you were both coming by together this morning," she said frowning.

"Oh, he's here. He's currently gathering Harry's belongings in his dorm. He said he'll collect his things and I'll collect his body. Is he doing okay then?" he asked, stroking Harry's hair.

"He is now. He passed out not long after he was brought here but came around a few minutes later. He was feeling awful afterwards but that's when I gave him the potions and he's been asleep since."

Sirius nodded and let out a yawn.

"You probably haven't gotten much sleep last night have you?" Poppy asked sadly.

"Nope. I went to bed around 10:30, was woken by Remus saying he got an urgent message from the Headmaster around midnight then after checking out Arthur Weasley we've been waiting at home wondering when Harry can join us. I thought it was a good idea to pick him up early in the morning so all three of us can spend hours asleep at home."

"I agree. Well, he's ready to be taken home I think."

Sirius nodded and pulled back the coverings on his godson revealing Harry's green pajamas and now shivering skin. Sirius was prepared for this and wrapped a blanket he bought from home around his body and lifted him into his arms. Harry's face went into Sirius' shoulder but continued to snooze away.

"You'll be coming around our place for dinner on Christmas correct?" Sirius asked.

"If you still want me," she said turning a bit pink.

"Of course we do. Harry would be upset if I didn't allow you to come. A lot of friends are coming over and Harry told me you're one of his."

"That boy… well, I will be stopping by of course."

"I'll owl or floo when we set up a time."

Poppy smiled and nodded. Sirius waved good-bye before using her fire grate to floo back home, a secure hold of Harry. He met up with Remus five minutes later in the sitting room.

"I thought I was going to take longer to come back home then you," Sirius smirked, coming down the stairs.

"I was trying to get a hold of Wronski Feint. He kept scurrying away from me," Remus implored and let go of the struggling kitten who ran off across the sitting room and out of sight.

"So, how is he?" Remus asked dumping Harry's trunk to the floor.

"Fine. I'd love to chat, I really would but I'm tired," Sirius whined.

Remus chuckled. "I know, so am I. Let us all catch up on some sleep before we do some explaining…"

Sirius was already half way up the stairs by the end of the sentence. Remus shook his head and walked to Harry's room to dispose of his items. He smiled at the sight of Harry fast asleep under his covers. He looked fine for now so he quietly shut the door and went to his own bedrom.

The distant sound of scratching stirred in Harry's brain. He moaned and turned over trying to block out the sound but it continued. Harry wiped at his eyes and slowly sat up. Even without his glasses on he could tell he was no longer in the hospital wing. He could see through a haze of blurry color a giant fireplace across his bed. He gasped. He was home! Feeling terribly excited he leapt from bed almost crashing on the floor and opened his door where Weinki had been scratching at for the good part of ten minutes.

"I'm up Weinki, damn," he said picking up the cat. Weinki gave a tiny meow and rubbed his face on Harry's knuckles causing him to smile.

"Hey kitty, do you know how we got home?" Harry asked frowning. The cat didn't answer but struggled against his hold so Harry let him down.

Harry frowned when he felt a small throbbing behind his eyes. _Damn, thought that headache would be gone by now_… Harry knew his guardians had brought him home and it would be best to stay put and not worry them if they came to his room and not find him there. He was making his bed when the door opened and Remus walked in.

"Hey cub, how long have you been up?" he asked watching Harry straightening out his six pillows.

"Huh? Oh, hello Remus," Harry smiled.

The werewolf gave off a tiny grin and held out his arms. Taking the hint, Harry propelled himself into his uncle's arms. Remus wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close.

"You all right cub?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded and let go. "Why?"

"Well, considering what happened last night I had to ask."

Harry shrugged. "Suppose. How is Mr. Weasley? When did I get here? How-"

"We will talk about everything very soon Harry. Don't worry. But I can tell you this now, Arthur is currently at St. Mungo's but is expected to make a full recovery."

Harry nodded, wanting to know more but knowing he had to wait.

"How about breakfast? Does that sound good?"

Harry nodded again and after placing his glasses on his nose and his slippers on his feet he followed Remus to the kitchen. No sooner had the bacon began to sizzle did Sirius waltz downstairs.

"Ahh smells wonderful," he said with a dreamy sort of expression and sitting at his usual seat at the round breakfast nook table.

Seeing that Harry was awake Sirius wasted no time in embracing him.

"What is it? You guys seem odd," Harry frowned as he let go.

"Nothing, just happy to see you up and about," Sirius answered.

Harry still looked skeptical but sat down at the table.

"We have a lot to go over today Harry," Remus was saying as he walked to the breakfast nook and set plates of food down for everyone.

"I would think so. Mind me asking what precisely?" Harry asked sprinkling salt and pepper on his eggs.

Remus looked at Sirius for a half-second and said, "Last night for starters as well as the holidays."

"Thought so," Harry said and went back to his food.

No one said anything for the rest of the time. Only then did Harry notice that it didn't quite feel like the morning. The light coming in from the windows didn't have that fresh bright morning look to it. He took a glance at Sirius' watch and gasped.

"It's almost 11:30!" he cried.

"Huh? Oh, look at that," Sirius said, taking a look at his watch as well.

"Why is it so late?"

Remus slapped his face. "Damn, guess I was caught up with the time and thought that it was still time for breakfast. We hadn't slept at all last night so as soon as I woke up I guess I was in the mind that it was still morning."

"Now what will we do for lunch and dinner?" Harry asked buttering toast.

"We'll just have a big dinner I guess," Remus shrugged.

Once their food had been downed Remus set aside his copy of _Transfiguration Today_ and turned to Harry.

"So, do you feel up to talking about what happened last night Harry?" he asked carefully.

Harry bit his lip. "Yeah, I guess so. But I need to know things from you two as well."

"Understood. Do you want to get dressed then meet us in the sitting room?" Sirius asked standing up.

Harry nodded and went to get dressed. He dressed in an old sweater from Mrs. Weasley and warm trousers and went back downstairs.

"How is Mr. Weasley first of all?" Harry asked as soon as he got comfortable on the sofa and faced Sirius and Remus.

"He's fine right now. The Order found him in the Department of"- Sirius began but Remus silenced him with a look.

"The what?" Harry questioned.

"Um, a corridor in the Ministry of Magic," Sirius said lamely.

Harry gave him a look that clearly said 'I know you're lying.'

"Dumbledore wants to explain it to you when he has time," Remus said simply.

Harry looked angry. "I know but you said that already and I _still_ don't know anything. I know you guys know more than me yet you somehow think I can't handle whatever it is."

Sirius patted Harry's back. "We know you can handle whatever someone throws at you Harry but Dumbledore feels his opinion is best. We _do_ know some things but he wants to tell you himself."

"Some?" Harry echoed looking up at his face.

"Yes, he has more of the answers on the subject as of now."

"So, what happened?" Harry repeated.

"We found Arthur in a corridor at the ministry doing work for the Order. He was indeed bitten by a snake," Remus began.

Harry nodded. "Nagini," he breathed.

"Nagini?" said Remus.

"Voldermort's snake. I know it was her, I _know_ it."

Remus frowned. "Yes he was bitten by her. Helena came by on Dumbledore's orders and checked him over. She insisted he needed to be taken to St. Mungo's ASAP and so he was. All the Weasley kids went home as soon as you passed out. Bill found out about Arthur very quickly and agreed to look after his siblings until they got the okay that he was, well, okay…."

"But weren't the Healers suspicious how the Weasleys found out about him so quickly?" Harry questioned.

"We were cautious to not make anyone suspicious about how they knew, so after many arguments the Weasleys decided to wait at the Burrow until such time when no one would question them. I am sure they are visiting him now," Remus said.

Harry nodded taking in all information. "So that's all that happened over here?"

"So far. Now do you want to tell _your_ side of the story?" Sirius asked crossing his arms.

"Guess so. Well I was in bed asleep. I was dreaming, a really strange stupid dream at first then it changed unexpectedly. I became, well, the snake. I was slithering around looking for someone. I then found Mr. Weasley… I- I found him dozing off in a corridor and for some reason something told me I should strike. I had no choice; I was being forced to bite…" Harry took a moment to rekindle himself before continuing.

"Then when he began to moan in pain I woke up. My scar hurt so much. I became sick and Ron took me to the hospital wing where Dumbledore and McGonagall asked questions then went off to find him. I was feeling like crap still so Madam Pomfrey drugged me up, then I woke here," he finished.

Sirius nodded.

"What does this _mean_?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Harry, Dumbledore will be able to talk to you all about it. Don't hurt yourself over it just yet. It's Christmas, don't you want to get ready for that?" smiled Remus kindly.

Harry sighed. "I just don't know why you can't tell me…."

"Because we only know the gist of it. Don't worry, Dumbledore will tell you all he knows I promise you," Remus said sincerely, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I believe you. So, Christmas then?" he asked smiling now.

Remus and Sirius grinned back.

"We put up some decorations weeks ago but we knew you wanted to do some too so there are still plenty left to hung up. Plus the tree is looking very naked without anything on it," Sirius explained, getting to his feet.

The three of them opened the boxes of decorations still sitting in the living room and began to get to work. Hours later Harry was on a ladder hanging up red garland and trying to persuade little golden fairies to stay put so that the fuzzy ropes would glow. Sirius was outside putting up lights and Remus was nailing a grand wreathe on the door. Harry couldn't help but smile throughout the whole time, feeling a real sense of family. Everything seemed normal and carefree even with the headache of trying to untangle Weinki from strings of lights, ribbon and ornaments and trying to get him out of every box that came close to him. Finally, after three long hours the house was completely unrecognizable. Lights, fairies, garland, baubles, wreathes and whatnot were hung on every surface making the house sparkle like never before.

The three of them stood back to admire their work outside in the snow. Harry suddenly felt tears sting his eyes. He quickly tried to blink them away but it did not go unnoticed by Sirius.

"What's up kid?" he asked playfully.

"Nothing. I just- I can't believe this is happening is all."

"Why would you think that?" Sirius smiled.

"Well, after everything, everything this summer… I never thought- he made me think it wouldn't… I can't believe I finally got to this point," Harry said now taking in shuddering breaths.

"Hey, don't think that kiddo. Aw, come here…" Sirius wrapped his warm arms around him and the boy leaned into his godfather's chest.

"Try not to think about that now okay kiddo? You're supposed to be happy."

"I am happy. That's the thing; I didn't think I would be happy anymore when"-

"We know Harry. Sirius is right, don't think about it. It's done, it happened and you're safe. All three of us have been incredibly lucky this year," Remus said with a kind smile.

Harry nodded. "You're right you guys. Sorry…"

"Aw, you were doing so well Harry!" cried Sirius suddenly, letting go.

"Doing well? What?"

"You haven't apologized about anything stupid in forever! Now you just did! Darn."

Harry glared. "Hey, I didn't do it on purpose! Sorry for being polite! Damn…."

Sirius laughed. "Well then kid, I think it's time to get our big lunch/dinner started."

Harry nodded and the three of them went inside the house. They made a simple meal of spaghetti, salad and breadsticks with bread pudding for dessert (which Harry made) and the boy went upstairs after to begin wrapping his presents.

"Good idea so we can begin wrapping yours," commented Sirius when Harry told him.

"What, you haven't yet? What have you guys been doing all the past weeks then? And don't tell me Order business, that's your excuse for everything," Harry said glaring a little.

"Sorry. You're smart kid," winked Sirius.

"I wasn't trying to be. So, what have you been up to then?"

"Just getting the holidays ready. We'll go over everything you need to know when you go to bed all right?" Remus told him.

Harry rolled his eyes but took a few rolls of wrapping paper and bows and went to his bedroom. It was so quiet. He really wished that Sirius had gotten him a CD player for Christmas. He really enjoyed listening to music while he worked. He was so immersed in wrapping the gifts that it was already past his usual bed time when he was finished. He went down to have cocoa and a few biscuits for a nightcap before he got ready for bed. He had just brushed his teeth and just finished buttoning up his pj shirt when Sirius and Remus stepped into his room. They looked a little too anxious for his own good.

"What's up?" Harry acknowledged sitting crossed-legged on his bed, holding onto his bare feet.

Sirius and Remus took a seat in Harry's nice bedroom chairs.

"Well, we'd like to go over some plans we have scheduled for this holiday," Remus informed Harry.

"Okay…well, what are they?"

"First, do want to go visit Godric's Hallow again?" Remus asked carefully.

"Yes. I was the one who mentioned it," Harry said softly.

"Okay, so we can visit them on Christmas. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, its fine. I want to buy some really nice roses for them," Harry said.

"That sounds fine. Okay, secondly, you have appointments with Helena and Emma."

"I know," Harry told the werewolf wearily.

"We know you know but you actually have an appointment with them scheduled now."

"Oh…when are they?" Harry asked frowning.

"Your dental appointment is on the twenty-eight at 3:20. Is that okay with you?"

"I guess. I can't change it anyway. It's good to know when I'm going to be heading to my doom…" Harry said gloomily.

Remus' lips pulled into a small grin. "Your appointment with Helena is tomorrow at 1:30."

"What? Already? I barely get any rest and I have to be poked and prodded tomorrow?" Harry cried outraged.

"She's very busy Harry; it was the only time that would work for you."

"How do you know what would work for me?" Harry frowned.

"Because any other time would be too early and you would not want to wake up at six in the morning I'm sure," Sirius told him bluntly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So, anything else I have to know?" he said sighing. He was getting a bit tired now.

"Well we are going to have to get ready for our big dinner on Christmas," Sirius said thinking hard.

"Who all is coming?"

"All the Weasleys except, well, Percy but that's a given. Helena, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Poppy, Kingsley if he can make it… I think that's all."

Harry nodded. "So, anything else I need to know before I go to bed?"

Remus glanced over to Sirius. "There is something of importance I think Sirius needs to tell you."

"This can't be good," Harry said observing the nervous look Sirius was giving off.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Now Moony? He doesn't need to be hearing this before bed."

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously looking into his face.

"Moony not _now_," Sirius almost looked angry now.

"He has a right to know. You can't keep it from him, he needs to know tonight," Remus said firmly.

Sirius gave his friend a dark look before turning to his godson. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers in his hair again. "Now Harry, what I'm about to say may shock you, it might make you upset, I don't know. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I would never intend to hurt you in any way," Sirius said placing his hands on the boy's thin shoulders.

"Sirius, you're scaring me," Harry said eyes wide with fright.

Sirius let out a long breath as if trying to get himself prepared for the worst of it. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to say this simply, nor sugar-coat it in any way, he exhaled, "Helena is pregnant."

Remus was now on his feet; hand covering his mouth, waiting anxiously for Harry's reaction. It seemed as if he was just slapped across the face. He looked back at his godfather blankly, not daring to believe it.

"But- but- I mean, it's- it's not yours is it? I should be freaking out because some bastard knocked up your girlfriend getting her pregnant shouldn't I? I shouldn't be freaking out because my idiot godfather did it instead!" Harry cried.

"Harry"- began Remus sternly but Harry cut him off.

"No, he's an idiot! This better be some lame joke because I know my godfather isn't normally _this_ stupid!" Harry yelled at him, pointing a finger at Sirius' ashamed face.

"Harry, I was stupid; I didn't do it on pur"-

"Hell yeah you were stupid! Sirius- you got someone pregnant! _Pregnant_! This is a huge thing! I hate when children are not wanted, planned; who are dumped in an orphanage or something!"

"I am not going to dump my own child in an orphanage!" raged Sirius getting to his feet.

"You weren't being smart, that's a cert. Now this child will have to live with the burden of being the product of a stupid man who wasn't thinking!"

"Harry"-

"I hope you aren't thinking of abortion," Harry pointed out.

"I'm not!"

"You better not 'cause you have to live with the fact that you got a woman pregnant and this kid is now your responsibility!"

"Harry, would you please just hear me out for one minute?" Sirius shouted at him.

Harry grew quiet but glared at his direction.

"Listen, I know what I did was stupid and I feel horrible about it," he began.

"When did it happen?" Harry said across him.

Sirius glared at being cut off. "In November. That night I went out with Helena and you know, had sex with her."

"You told me you used protection."

Sirius scratched his head nervously. "We did but you know kid sometimes protection isn't enough. Sometimes those things break."

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"She took a pregnancy test days ago. She actually took three but- but they are all the same. Both the Muggle and wizard versions."

"You _lied_ to me about it?" Harry breathed.

"I didn't lie! A witch cant know if she's pregnant the day after conception! Even in the wizarding world things don't work that fast!"

"Well that's just great. I can't believe you got her pregnant, how stupid can you be?" Harry asked desperately.

"I know it was stupid but you can't blame me. We _did_ use protection. You seemed pretty understanding why I would want to have sex on my first night alone with Helena!" Sirius said fiercely.

Harry's blood only began to boil more and he turned away. "Please, I can't look at you right now. Please get out of my room," he said loudly and clearly.

Sirius sighed, but took a step back. "I will but I want you to know Harry that I wasn't trying to have this happen. We used pro"-

"Get-out-now."

Sirius looked at Remus, lost, and left the room. Remus turned back to Harry looking cautious.

"Would you like me to leave as well or?"-

Harry wrapped his arms around his legs and placed his chin on his knees. "I don't understand why he didn't tell me sooner…" he said sadly.

Remus walked over to him and placed an arm on his back. "I know, I did tell him it would be best if you found out right away but he thought he should wait. He had no idea how you would act so he waited. But he only did find out days ago. Helena isn't more than seven or eight weeks along."

"I don't want to sound selfish but I don't _want_ a kid in the house. I don't _want_ a 'brother' or 'sister'. And don't tell me Sirius will still pay attention to me because I could care less about that. I just don't think he'd had enough love left in him after he has his own kid."

"Harry, don't you ever think that. Sirius loves you."

"Now but when his kid comes"-

"Don't think that Harry. Listen, how 'bout you spend the night thinking about it. Maybe you'll be more lenient towards Sirius tomorrow."

Harry gave a hallow life. "Doubt it. I don't want to be a prat to him but c'mon… he's only been with her for what? Two months? And he already got her pregnant?"

"I'm not asking you to forgive and forget. I want you to think before you say anything to him tomorrow. This shouldn't ruin your holiday here. Don't let it ruin it cub."

Harry sighed. "I thought my second root canal has taken that job of running my holiday."

Remus laughed. "Perhaps so. And let's stick to that as wrong as that sounds. Goodnight, try to get some sleep."

Harry turned over on his left side and frowned. He couldn't help but think how busy Sirius was sure to be once this baby was to be born. Remus told him Helena was barely along so there was still many months to go. However his mind quickly came up with several reasons why this news was as bad as it could get. He was used to being pushed aside and ignored. He was old enough now to not let it bother him anymore yet why was there a sickening pit erupting in his stomach? Perhaps it was the fact that he now had what he could call a family. A home. To have a life with his godfather and not have to worry about anything but the war. He was finally being treated as something more than trash. But there was no doubt a child who you helped made, who was part of your flesh and blood was more special than one you simply were appointed as 'guardian.' The last thing Harry remembered before he fell asleep was a hot tear rolling down his cheek.

That morning breakfast was a very awkward affair. Harry kept sharing glances with his two guardians as he dug into his Quidditch Crunch cereal not noticing that milk was dribbling off his chin. Breakfast ended ten minutes later and Remus stood up to collect the plates and bowls.

"Um, I'll go put these in the sink then," were the first words spoken at the table in thirty minutes.

Harry nodded, glaring at Sirius. "I'm going," he said and stood.

"Where?" Sirius asked.

"None of your business," Harry spat and raced into his room and slammed the door.

Sirius looked around at Remus desperately. "What am I going to do with him?"

"Don't look at me; you got yourself into this mess Sirius. He has a right to be angry with you," Remus said fairly.

"But it was an accident!"

"Sirius, you got somebody pregnant. This is huge. Granted you used protection but it doesn't change the face you got a woman pregnant. A woman you've only been with for a handful of weeks. This is not something to take lightly and Harry can take as much time as he wants to forgive you."

"What if he never forgives me?" Sirius asked looking a little worried.

"This is Harry we're talking about. He has Lily's heart. Yes he's angry now but he will be all loving and happy and cheeky around you again. Just give him some time," Remus said waving his wand about at the dishes.

"But today we're going to be seeing Helena for his appointment. I don't want to kiss her if he's going to be staring daggers into my eyes!" Sirius said nastily.

"She's your girlfriend, don't ask me what to do and not do with her. You really care that much what someone thinks?" Remus said impatiently.

Sirius knew he had a point but he would never openly admit it. Instead he went up to his room as well. Harry was in his room trying to distract himself from thoughts of Sirius and Helena but to no avail. He tried reading, bugging Weinki, packing away all his things from his trunk but nothing made him feel less upset.

_What Sirius did was stupid. So stupid, the stupidest thing someone can do. I can't believe this is happening. I don't want to sound selfish or like a little kid but it was supposed to be us three! Sirius Remus and myself! Throw in a few pets and it's the perfect family!_ _A perfect simple family_. These were the things that kept swirling around in Harry's mind. He finally decided to lay on top his bed and stare at the ceiling for the remainder of the time when Remus suddenly walked into his room.

"Lunch is ready Harry. I want you to get dressed as soon as you're finished so we can get to St. Mungo's on time okay?"

Harry nodded and hopped off his bed and followed him downstairs. He once again didn't say a word to Sirius as he dug through his roast beef sandwich. Sirius kept shooting pleading looks at Remus but it did not help in any way. Finally after a few butter biscuits Sirius turned to Harry.

"Harry, I want you to get dressed now all right?"

Harry ignored his voice and went back to his room.

"Remus"- Sirius began but Remus silenced him with a hand.

"This is not my problem Sirius. I don't want you to be going at it like a kid. Let him have the emotional problem. Let him decide how he wants to deal with it. Let him give you the cold shoulder, not the other way around," Remus glared at him.

"I wasn't giving him the cold shoulder," Sirius pointed out.

"But you are still expecting me to solve this. I agree what you did was stupid but we're past what I think. Again, it's you who needs to deal with it."

"Well, yeah but"-

"So I don't blame Harry for wanting to vent off a bit of steam. Just- relax, you're going to see Helena soon. Maybe you can talk with her during her break and I can take Harry back home and talk things over with him there."

Sirius rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I suppose it's best for now."

Meanwhile Harry was reading a book after choosing his clothes in his room. Time later Remus stepped into the room once more.

"Harry, why aren't you dressed yet?" he cried, eyeing Harry's slippered feet and green pajama pants.

"It's only 12:45."

"Even if we're traveling by magic that doesn't mean it won't take time. Get dressed _now_."

"Fine!" Harry sighed and set his book on his bed and gave Remus a little glare before getting into his trousers, a pair of long socks, trainers, long-sleeves, soft blue jumper, coat, gloves, scarf and finally an old hat he found in the attic.

"Whose hat is that?" questioned Remus when Harry walked down the stairs, hands in his pockets.

He shrugged. "Found it in the attic," he said simply.

"Harry, that hat is not yours. You shouldn't be taking other people's things," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"So what? This family moved out years ago. It's not my fault they left behind everything."

"That shouldn't matter. They couldn't take everything with them when they left."

"Like I said, it was years ago. The family has vanished. I need a cap okay?" Harry said impatiently.

" I don't want you to take things that don't belong to you," Remus said fastening his cloak.

"Oh my goodness just drop it!" Harry shouted at him but was caught unaware when Remus took hold of his arm in a tight grip and glared at him.

"I know you are upset right now Harry but I do not appreciate this attitude you are giving to Sirius _or_ myself. Now I can't change the fact that Sirius is going to be having his own child but I _can_ change the fact that you are being a little brat right now."

Harry attempted to struggle out of his grip but the werewolf's hold was very strong.

"No, stop it Harry. You have been sour to Sirius all day so far. You have been ignoring him at meals and slam doors in his face and walk out on him when all he wants to do is show you that he's sorry."

"I haven't been slamming doors in his face!" Harry spat.

"You've been slamming doors because of him and that's the same thing."

"How is it the same?" Harry shot at him.

"Because he is only trying to reconcile a bit with you and you're ignoring it. Just this morning when he reminded you to take a bath you flipped out and marched down the hall into your room and locked it and did not come out for ten minutes. Then you flipped out when he asked if you have flossed this morning as well," Remus said still staring Harry down with his soft brown eyes making him feel a little guilty.

"Sorry but"-

"No, don't say sorry to me. I wasn't the one hurt. Apologize to Sirius," Remus said firmly.

"No, not when I'm still angry with him," Harry said stubbornly.

"Did you do any of the things Sirius asked you to do Harry?"

"Why does it matter? I look clean and everything don't I?"

"We just want what's best for you and that includes a good hygiene."

Harry struggled once more. Remus finally let go. "(_Sigh_) I want to talk to you later, just you and I after your appointment. Sirius wants to talk with Helena on her break so I thought I could take the time to have a chat with you here. It hasn't even been a full day and it seems like you've been mad at him forever. Is there anything I should know?" he asked kindly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No," Harry said to his feet.

Remus nodded and wrapped his arms around the child making him looked surprised.

"What was that for?"

"Just want to make sure you know I love you even though I'm angry with you."

"You're angry with me?" Harry echoed, looking a bit hurt.

"Just with your attitude. Come on, every time your dad did something wrong (which was every day it seemed by the way), his mum and dad always hugged him after yelling or lecturing him to show that they still loved him despite whatever he did. If it was cursing at them from lighting the sitting room on fire, they still showed him they loved him just the same."

Harry laughed. "My dad set the sitting room on fire?"

"Oh yes, he decided to show off his sixth year charms and well, lit the room on fire. James always did mix up water spells with fire ones."

Harry laughed but suddenly stopped when Sirius walked down the stairs.

"Shall we go then?" Sirius asked tiredly.

Remus nodded and the three flooed off to the hospital. They didn't have to wait long before Helena called out Harry's name in the Health Examination ward on the Magical Bugs floor.

"Hello again Harry," she greeted. She made a move to hug him but retreated her arm when she saw the look on his face."What's wrong?" she frowned.

"Nothing, it's- it's great seeing you again Helena," Harry said, putting on a fake smile on his face.

Sirius gave her a look that clearly said 'I told him' and she nodded suddenly.

"Um, let's get going then all right?" she said falsely pleasant and placed a careful hand on the teenager's shoulder and led him to an exam room.

Harry kept his hands in his pockets as Helena led him down the corridor and into a large exam room with a table ready for him to be looked over on. The Healer flicked her wand and the padded table sparkled from cleaning spells and was ready for its next patient.

"If you would just have a seat Harry and perhaps take off a few of the layers on yourself that would be great," Helena said pleasantly as she went over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a new folder to begin a new file for him.

Harry slowly sat on top the papered table, hating the too-clean smell that lingered in the air. Remus went up to him and soon the two were talking back and forth to one another softly. Sirius sighed as he watched his best friend and godson converse so easily with each other while his girlfriend was busy setting the place up to get ready to examine Harry. He couldn't help but think of the little peanut that was growing inside her right now unintentionally. She finally turned around and smiled brightly at Harry.

"Well hello again dear. How are you today?"

Harry shrugged. "I've been better."

"Right. Um, how- how has everything been with Poppy Pomfrey then? Taking your potions each morning?" she asked her voice faltering.

"Helena, you don't have to pretend you don't know what's bothering me. I know you're pregnant and I'm angry at Sirius, but not really you. _He_ was the one who had control over his penis, not you. He should've known the risks of rolling around with you. You just had to be at the bad end of the chain," Harry said tonelessly.

Helena looked mildly shocked. "Um, I don't know what to say Harry..."

Harry shrugged. "You don't have to say anything. Now, I believe you have an exam to perform?"

"Yes, of course. Well, I'm going to ask you some questions first. And to start off with the one I just asked, how have things been with Poppy?"

"Oh, very good. We're actually friends now. I used to see her every morning and she checked over me and we kind of got to talking and, yeah…"

"'Used to'? How come you don't anymore, if I may ask?"

Harry hesitated. "She's on probation. A professor rumored that she's telling me things the ministry wouldn't want her to. Stupid things."

"I'm sorry hon." She looked at her file before looking back up again. "Have you had any troubles with taking your medication?"

"No," Harry told her.

"That's good. You feel they've been working for you then?"

"I think so yeah. I've gained a little weight but not much. Every time Madam Pomfrey draws my blood she doesn't seem to find anything wrong."

Helena frowned. "How much did you weigh the last time Poppy examined you?"

Harry thought. "Um, I think it was around 105 pounds."

"Hmm… not the goal I had set of 110 but it's close. Have you gotten ill at all?"

"No."

"Good, good. You feel fit and healthy everyday then?"

Harry nodded a third time.

Helena was writing this all down with a self-ink quill in Harry's new medical file.

"Have you been exercising at all Harry?"

Harry bit his lip. "Err, no, not really. My girlfriend Hermione tried to put me on an exercise plan but it quickly fizzled out."

"Well when I examine you I want to see that you do have more meat on your bones. Have you been eating healthfully? Fruits? Veggies? Grains?"

Harry's lips crept up to a thin smile. "Not really."

"Not even for breakfast?"

"Again, not really."

"There are bowls of fruit each day on the table is there not?"

"There is…"

Helena placed a strand of hair behind her ear and continued. "What do you have for breakfast then?"

"The usual. Bacon, eggs, sausage, cereal, porridge…"

"What do you have with your porridge?" she eyed him, arms crossed.

"Sugar, treacle…"

"How much? You do know it's important to get your sugar from natural foods such as fruit don't you? I thought you liked fruit."

"I do I just don't think about having a banana or whatever for breakfast."

Helena sighed. "Do you at least eat healthy cereals? I know they've been serving Fruity Owls, Bran Explosion, and Magical Apple Nuts for years at Hogwarts."

Harry shifted. "I've tried them but they aren't on my favorite list."

"What cereal do you prefer?" Helena asked, quill poised again on parchment.

"Quidditch Crunch, Cocoa Dragon Explosion and that one cereal that has those chocolate filled snitches. Snitch Surprise or whatever? I love that one."

Helena shook her head and had this written down.

Harry frowned and rubbed his arm. "I admit, I haven't really done the things you told me to except take those potions. Maybe that's why it's taking me a long time to gain weight. I haven't listened to my dentist either. That's why I'm dreading seeing her over the holidays. It's hard to get in the habit, you know?"

Sirius was getting a bit antsy by now. "Listen, can we speed this up right now Helena? I really need to talk to you," he told her as soon as Harry finished.

"It's not going to take close to an hour to check him over Sirius," she told the man frowning.

Sirius said nothing but impatiently looked about the room all the same.

Helena looked sharply at Sirius and turned her attention back to Harry. "I want you to strip down all right dear?"

"All the way down? It's awfully cold in here," Harry said looking around.

"Of course. Let me warm it down a little…" she waved her wand and the room went up ten degrees.

Harry stood up and began to take off his many layers of warm clothing finally standing in only his underwear and shivering in the exam room. Sirius took a seat finally to watch his girlfriend look over his godson. Helena checked every inch of skin on his body to make sure all the injuries he received during the summer were completely healed by now and his bones were set right. After she examined every scar on his body (her eyes lingering over his right hand longer than any other part two seconds longer) she told him to pull his underpants up again.

"Would you please stand by the wall here so I can measure you? Good boy," Helena said with a smile and flicked her wand. A measuring tape straightened itself on its own and took Harry's height.

"Still '5 6" dear," she announced.

"I wasn't expecting to be six foot by now so it doesn't matter," Harry said bitterly causing Remus to smile in amusement.

"Could you stand on the scale for me now?"

Harry nodded and after rubbing his goose-bump covered arms briefly he places his bare feet on the scale. Hold waved her wand about and the blocks moved to get his weight. She frowned.

"You are 104.11 dear. But not to worry, I can perhaps put you on something to pack in more calories in you. Now why don't you put on your clothes again and sit back down."

Harry hurried and put on his trousers, long-sleeves, socks and shoes and sat back down.

The woman then waved her wand over his body to make sure his organs were functioning like she had done when she saw him in July. All seemed well inside so she proceeded to check his heart and breathing.

"Would you lift up your shirt for me Harry dear? Good…" Helena placed the cold end of the stethoscope on his thin pale chest and listened. "Sounds normal. Draw in a breath, good boy. Let it out... Could you please cough for me? All right, sounds good. Let me have a peek in your ears now."

Harry couldn't help but hunch his shoulders up when the end of the otoscope went into his left ear. Helena frowned.

"What is it?" Sirius asked getting to his feet.

"His ears look a little irritated. It's nothing to worry over but it does look a bit inflamed. Let me have a look in the other one…do your ears ever hurt when it's very cold Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Sometimes. Nothing too big though."

She took out a brown bottle with a thin end and angled it inside his left ear then squeezed the bottle three times in each ear causing Harry to shudder.

"It doesn't hurt does it?" Remus asked with a hint of a smile.

"No but its damn cold. I don't like things placed in open parts of my body," Harry frowned rubbing his ears.

"What? Open parts of your body?" laughed Remus.

"Yeah, like my ears, mouth or I dunno, eyes? It's a reflex to shudder when they are checked out."

Helena next took his temperature then proceed to check his blood pressure. Harry shivered again as she rolled his sleeve up and wrapped the wrap around him tightly. Helena smiled. "You are very healthy so far dear. I'm very happy."

Helena finished up her exam then clapped her hands together. "I think I saved the best for last," she announced.

"Needles, hoorah!" Harry triumphed sarcastically.

"No need to sound too excited Harry," Helena grinned.

"I'm trying not to. Well then, drain me dry," Harry said thrusting out his arms.

Helena smiled. "Let me get this started then…" she tied a string round his elbow joint and began running a finger over his white arm to feel for a vein that would suffice for drawing.

"Am I going to receive any injections today?" Harry asked, watching her face.

Holly looked up from Harry's right arm. "Only one today. I want to get you started on scrofungulus which will last in a period of three doses within a space of six months so the next dose will be in March and the third dose in June."

"What is scruguflous or whatever?" Harry asked.

"An illness that attacks the blood cells and weakens them. It's like a wizard form of leukemia. It leads to constant nose bleeds and hemoraging and leaves the person in an almost Obliviated state. The weakening of the body slowly begins to attack the mind."

"Wow…"

"It only happens to those with Muggle blood in them. It's as if the magic inside their body attacks the 'normal' parts of it." Helena held the needle an inch from his skin. "Let's hope this goes in the first time."

Unfortunately it did not and after poking in the needle three times Holly finally located a vein.

"Heh- your kid is really going to hate you, you know that?" Harry smiled grimly, his eyes stinging now.

"Depends if his or hers veins are invisible like yours seem to be. Okay, that's two vials…" she said and pulled out the offending needle and healed the puncture mark.

Harry's head now felt slightly dizzy and he shook it impatiently.

"Let me collect your injection, I'll be back in a few," Helena said and left the room.

Harry wished she hadn't. He still did not want to be left in the same space as Sirius.

"Hey Remus, will I be meeting your parents over the holiday?" Harry said suddenly, keen on looking for a topic that did not require his godfather to speak.

"We should make a date for it. They won't be coming by for dinner I'm afraid but we have three weeks to see them. They would really like to meet you."

Harry was saved from venting off any more pointless questions when his Healer walked in with a needle in her hand.

"Ready dear?"

Harry drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Stick me."

Helena rolled Harry's left sleeve as far as it could go and cleaned the skin on his shoulder. He bit his lip and squinted his eyes and made a little 'ah!' sound as the needle went in and out of his skin. After the exam the Healer faced the men in the room.

"I think it will be good to take Harry off the calcium supplement until his blood sample is looked at. In the mean time I want him to still take the body replenishing potion. Again, until his blood is analyzed I don't want to make up a new health plan."

It didn't take long for Harry to say goodbye once everything had been said and done. Remus took Harry into the fire from St. Mungo's and the two flooed back home. As soon as they reached the cozy sitting room Remus had Harry face him.

"Harry, I'm sure you want to go rest but I think it's best if we had a little talk first."

Harry sat into the sofa. "Fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes! Damn."

Remus folded his arms over his chest. "Harry, didn't I talk to you about your recent behavior? I want you to calm yourself down and not shout at me, I'm not even a foot away from you."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, hating that he was being told off like a misbehaving toddler.

"Could you tell me what it is that's bothering you so?"

"You know what it is," Harry spat.

"Don't take that tone with me Harry, I'm warning you. Why are you so fired up?"

"You already know!"

"Harry, I want you to stop this behavior now. I know you're fifteen and I know how unpredictable you teenagers can be but for once _cool_ off," Remus said harshly.

Harry sighed. "Just the whole idea of him getting her pregnant. I can't believe he would do something like that to me."

"He didn't do anything to you Harry."

"Then I wouldn't be upset. Maybe not intentionally but it's still going to affect me."

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "I know cub. When he told me I couldn't believe it either. I was very upset about it. Unfortunately these things happen. Even with protection. Even to people who have not been together for long. Conception happens many ways. Sadly the population of the world is proof."

"It's an unwanted child. It won't fit in right away. It won't feel right."

Remus sat next to him. "Harry, do you not like the idea of having a little brother or sister?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I can hardly call that fetus inside Helena that right now. Just because Sirius is my godfather doesn't mean the baby will be my sibling."

"But he will be greatly loved. Even if right now it wasn't planned, as time goes by I know Sirius will be looking forward to it. I know I will too. I would hope as the months pass you will get a little excited as well."

Harry mumbled something.

"What was that?" Remus asked leaning forward.

Harry sighed. "He's gonna love it more than me," he said a little more audible.

"Harry"-

"No, he is. Listen: this kid is going to be his flesh and blood. He helped create it. And a child that is your very own is more important and special than one who isn't your own. I'm somebody else's kid, not his, not yours. Yeah you adopted me but I am only yours by name and by law. I have the flesh and blood of my mother and father in me and no one else. I was theirs…" Harry said, feeling tears sting his eyes.

Remus looked at him sadly and pulled him close to his side. "Harry, what you are saying is completely ridiculous. Yes you are Lily and James' by blood but Sirius and I are the ones who are looking after you now. It's two completely different things."

"No it's not," Harry said before he could help himself.

Remus sighed and looked into the watery green eyes of the boy's. "Harry, call me biased but I think that a child that is not yours by blood is more important in ways than one who is."

"What?"

Remus smiled wisely. "Yes a blood related person is important but do you know what is even more important?"

"What?"

"The fact that an adult wanted a child who _isn't_ theirs. Anyone can have sex and make a baby but only those select few in the world would care for an orphan who doesn't have a home. Only those who are willing to take care of a child that isn't theirs means they have a big enough heart for such a decision. They made a very important choice in adopting a child and love him as if he were their own. That there is more important than a child who is blood related."

Harry looked at him questionably. "I dunno, I thought the miracle of life was a pretty amazing thing."

"It is but the fact that Sirius and I adopted you instead of having one of our own says something doesn't it?"

"You would've adopted me no matter what because I was the kid of your friends."

Remus once again ran a hand in his hair. "We loved you the moment we saw you cub so of course we would adopt you the moment we could. Sirius thought he was funny when he left your parents' place sometimes with you in his arms as if he was going to take you home with him. Lily was never very happy about this," Remus smiled wishfully, as if looking through old photographs.

Harry still was on edge. "But it's still his own child," he tried to argue.

"But he isn't going to love you any less. I'll make sure he talks to you and that you don't feel unimportant."

"I don't want anyone forcing him to do these things. I don't care much about such things anyway, I'm too used to feeling unimportant."

Remus gave the boy a hard look. "Maybe so but those days are over. You have so many people that care about you Harry even if it's hard to accept. But someday soon I wish you will see it and embrace it. We love you cub."

Harry let a tear fall from his eye and placed his face in the soft folds of his uncle's robes. Remus hugged him close.

"We are a family no matter how mixed up and odd it looks, don't forget that all right?"

Harry nodded again. "Thanks. I know. it's hard to think about but I know you guys care."

"Are you okay now?"

Harry nodded.

"Right. Why don't you go upstairs and rest for a bit. Oh, and Harry, you won't bite Sirius' head off when you next see him?" Remus asked eyeing Harry significantly.

"Guess not. I'm still angry about it but, like you said, these things happen…"

Harry went to his bed but not without pulling out his photo album which hosted his parents' photos. He stared longingly at them before closing the album shut and placing it on his bedside table, trying to not to think of the unease and empty feeling that was in his heart at the thought of the new child who would be running around the house this same exact time next year.

_Sirius is going to have a son or daughter months from now! Thoughts?_

_Magical love: Rose_


	28. A Potter, Black, Lupin Kind of Christmas

**A POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN KIND OF CHRISTMAS**

_Revised: July 15, 2013_

Harry awoke a few hours later. He turned over in his bed and yelped when he saw someone leaning over him. He was just about to reach for his wand when he heard a familiar voice.

"Relax kiddo, it's just me."

"Huh? Oh, Sirius. Hey…" Harry said relaxing and reaching for his glasses.

"I was just about to wake you up. Dinner is ready."

"Right…" Harry swung his feet over his bed and stretched.

"Um, right. I'll be downstairs then," Sirius said carefully.

"No- Sirius- wait."

"Hm?"

Harry sighed. "I'm really sorry for acting like a complete prat to you today."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks Harry. Listen, we can talk later okay? Moony has been yelling at me to wake you forever."

Harry nodded and the two peacefully went down for dinner. It was another quiet affair but not as strained at breakfast was. Harry still wanted the last of his anger to subside a bit before he went upstairs to talk with Sirius.

"I'll be in my room when you want to talk to me," Harry announced, gathering his plate.

Sirius nodded and watched his godson walk upstairs. He then turned to Remus looking a bit shocked.

"What did you say to him Moony?" he gasped.

"What are you talking about Padfoot?" asked Remus.

"You must've said something to him to make him…normal again. He looks calm and collective."

"I just shared my thoughts on the situation and he shared his. He told me what was bothering him and I made him see past it but now I think he really wants to have the same talk to the person who was the problem in the first place," he said, eyeing Sirius significantly.

Sirius nodded. "Well see you then," and went to have his talk with Harry.

Harry was on his bed looking at the jacket of his Green Day CD when Sirius walked in. "Hello," he greeted, setting the CD aside.

"Hey."

Harry bit his lip. "Look, Sirius, like I said, I'm really, really sorry for what I did today. You didn't have any _real_ reason to be shouted at. I got to thinking before I took a nap today all you did for me this summer. You- you saved me. You saved me from my Vernon. You adopted me. I have so much to be thankful for and everything that happened in my life since the summer was because of you. And to shout at you like I did was awful," Harry fumbled, turning pink.

"Aw, really?" smiled Sirius, slinging an arm around Harry.

"Yes! You took me to St. Mungo's, I met Helena and she made me healthy again. You agreed to take me to see the Grangers and now I'm on my way to a good smile for once."

Sirius had to laugh at this. "I believe Moony told you all about that."

"He did but you had to agree with the prospect before anything was decided. Look I'm just saying that you have done so much for me since this summer and even before then and I really shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Hey, you were mad. I understand. It's not every day your godfather knocks a girl up is it?"

Harry had to smirk. "I just want things to be cool with us as the months go by and the baby comes. I don't want it to change anything."

"Hey now, don't go thinking like that. Yes this baby will change a lot but it will not change how much I care about you. I've known you longer. You became my kid first. I'll show you as much attention as I do with the new kid."

Harry passed this off. "It isn't about attention anymore. I'm fifteen. I just want to truly feel that your words are real. That you show me you like me even when things get tough."

Sirius squeezed his arm. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything _but_ that."

Harry nodded.

"But… what if I want to do _more_ than that?" Sirius asked a crazed look in his eyes.

"What? No!" Harry cried and a second later Sirius was tickling him recklessly on the bed. Harry kicked and squirmed from him but he was no match against his strong godfather. Finally he heeded a few minutes later.

Harry was red in the face and gasping for air. "Why the hell?" he yelled.

Sirius shrugged. "Thought you needed it. Just wanted to show you no one can replace you kiddo."

"Stop, Remus already went sappy on me; I don't need it from you as well."

"Fair enough." Sirius rubbed his chin and sat down next to him again. "So, anything you'd like to know? You do know where babies come from don't you?"

"Oh please, thank god I do. I learned all that stuff in school when I was ten. Yes I know how it happens. But you don't need to remind me. So, you're certain it's yours right?"

"Yep. Helena told me she didn't have sex with anyone else after me. That's a relief, good to know my girlfriend isn't cheating on me."

Harry nodded in agreement. "So, when is it due?"

"In the middle of August sometime. Same as you were funny enough. You were supposed to come August tenth or so."

Harry smiled. "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

Sirius smiled. "You can't ask a father that! It's rude! I'm going to love my child no matter what it is!"

"A boy huh?" Harry answered for him.

"Yes," Sirius confessed.

"Thought so. I guess it is a guy thing. Mind you, at the moment I don't care. Actually, I'm not even _thinking_ that. What did my dad want me to be?"

"A boy as well as did your mum."

"When will you find out what sex it is? Do you want to know what it is?"

"I know I do. I don't care if Helena doesn't; I'm going to ask our Healer in private so she won't hear if she really doesn't want to know. As for knowing, I've been busy looking for some great baby books and read that we are expected to know around four months. You would think that being in the magical world we'd know sooner but we don't."

"Are you excited about having a baby?" Harry asked seriously.

Sirius sighed. "It's just a huge shock for right now. I know I will become more and more excited as each month passes but for now, well, I just have to prepare for everything. It's still a while away, I have no reason to get worked up over it right now, neither do you."

Harry looked guilty. "I know. I'm sure I'll feel happy about it when August rolls around too. Hey, what if its twins?" he beamed.

"Ho! Don't even think that Harry! I'm sorry but I really don't need _two_ babies!" Sirius cried.

"What do you want to name it if it's a boy or if it's a girl?"

"I don't have names picked out yet! She's been pregnant for hardly eight weeks!"

"Sorry I just thought you might have something picked out is all. Think of it early so you can tell Helena and she might like it too."

Sirius huffed. "Fine. If it's a boy, I'd like to call it Jarvis."

Harry roared with laughter. "Jarvis? Are you really serious?"

"Yes, why?" the man frowned.

"It's just- a funny name is all. Not funny but, I can't see you having a Jarvis for a baby. Something tells me Helena wouldn't like it either."

"She might! I'm sure she won't want to give him or her a common name."

"I bet you she won't like it. In fact, I'll bet you two galleons that she won't like it. I'll ask her and she'll say she doesn't like it," Harry challenged.

"Fine, I take that bet."

"Tell me your girl name," Harry was smiling.

"If you need to know this too… I really like the name Mira."

"Mira? Hmm, not bad. I like it. Ha, I knew you had names picked out already!" Harry said smugly, pointing a finger at Sirius.

"Good, thought you ought to be reminded. Listen, I think you should make sure everything is ready for tomorrow and get your gifts under the tree."

"I would but my arms ache still," Harry said sadly.

"Aw, well I'll help you with that!"

"Can I trust you?" Harry asked wearily, getting to his feet.

"Yes you can! I'll be in front of you, floating them downstairs."

"Fine. They're in my wardrobe."

Sirius nodded and opened it up and gasped. "Damn, how much did you spend?" he asked noticing the large pile of gifts on top Harry's pile of pants.

"Not telling. Are you helping me or what?"

"Right. Stay clear. _Wingardium Leviosa_!" the gifts rose in the air and Sirius began to beckon them down the stairs.

"Watch out Moony! Incoming gifts!" Sirius called.

Remus leapt out of the way as the presents made themselves comfortable under the tree.

"So we're placing the gifts under the tree now?" Remus asked from the foot of the stairs, cup of tea in one hand.

"Yep," Sirius answered.

Remus went up the stairs after his tea and placed his gifts under as well.

"It looks so beautiful," Harry said softly, admiring the glittering tree with a mountain of presents underneath it at 10:45 that night.

"It does. Right, well I think it's time for bedtime cub, need to be well-rested for tomorrow! Lots to prepare for," Remus told the teenager, hand on his shoulder.

"I don't need to be told when to go to bed," Harry frowned. "I'm fifteen."

"Which means you are still a child and children need a bedtime so come on, up you get. Want us to tuck you in or not?" Remus asked with an amused smile.

"No I do not but thanks for asking," Harry said dully, rolling his eyes.

"Suit yourself. Good-night kid," Sirius said and kissed his forehead.

Harry bade his guardians good-night and had to almost stop himself from running up the stairs to his room out of excited nerves for the following day. After he heard his godson's door slam shut and the lights shut off Sirius turned to Remus with a smile.

"Do you think he's going to have a good Christmas?" he asked sipping his tea.

"The best. I really can't wait to see his expression when he sees what we got him."

"Even the ones that weren't on his list?"

"Of course. He'll be happy with anything."

By 11:30 all three of them had gotten into bed and were close to falling asleep. The alarm clock went off the next morning, a low but noticeable buzzing sound. A pale hand lazily fumbled around on the right bedside table, the fingers trying to locate the button that stopped the buzzing. His first three fingers found the button and pushed down and it was quiet once again in the large bedroom. The figure in the large bed did not stir for a few minutes after that. A sharp peck to his hand woke him up again. Slowly the pale form of a boy began to heave himself up from his very comfortable and warm position in his pile of covers. Harry yawned so widely his jaw could break then ruffled his rat's nest of black hair. Harry sat on his bed, his bare feet hanging over it for a moment before he realized what today was. Christmas!

Hurriedly Harry wiped at his eyes, placed his spectacles on his face, wrapped an old robe around himself, stuffed his cold feet in his slippers and turned around to face his bedroom as if hardly daring to believe that the day actually came.

"It's Christmas today girl!" Harry exclaimed to his owl who had been rudely woken up by her master's alarm.

Harry gave his beloved owl a loving stroke and she seemed to have forgiven him for having her wake so, and nibbled his ear affectionately. Harry peaked through the curtains outside his window. Everything was white and obscured with snow and frost. Harry held out his arm to his owl where she climbed onto and he walked out the door and down the stairs. It was lucky he did because at that exact point he saw a certain little animal trying to pull the ribbon off a large flat gift.

"Wronski Feint!" Harry cried and ran over and scooped the kitten up and turned him around in his hands to scold him. "Those are not for you. Go play with something else."

Weinki seemed to have sensed he made his master angry and tried to tell him he was sorry by rubbing his face on Harry's chin. Harry sighed and set him down.

"I'll let this slide once but only once because it's Christmas." Harry set the cat down and went into the kitchen to get breakfast going.

Like usual he did not get that far in his cooking when he felt a pan being lifted from his hand and saw Remus standing behind him.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"Making breakfast."

"I'll take it from here," Remus offered, moving to the stove.

"But you don't know what I was going to make!" Harry argued.

"I'll whip up something very good, don't worry. I'm not a bad cook am I?"

"No," Harry said earnestly.

"Then allow me to make the meal for once."

"You did yesterday…"

"And I am sure your arms are still bothering you to even prepare the food."

"Only a tad. C'mon, let me help."

"Sit down now Harry or you're punished."

"For making breakfast? C'mon…" Harry said bitterly and took a seat at the dining room table.

Fifteen minutes later Sirius came wandering down the stairs looking around the room, yawning and ruffling his dark hair.

"Mornin' kiddo," he greeted, taking a seat.

"Morning Sirius."

"Moony beat you to the kitchen?" Sirius asked smiling.

"No, he just took over," Harry answered frowning as he went back to the word search he was doing in the _Daily Prophet_.

"You better not be doing the crossword, you know I love doing those each day," Sirius said frowning leaning forward to see what it was Harry was doing.

"I'm not. I'm doing the word search and you know I love doing those."

"Oh, well give it here. I'll cut out the search for you so I can start my crossword."

Harry extended the paper and Sirius used a severing charm to cut the search out and Harry went back to it.

"Hey Moony, what's the name of the Keeper for the Sweetwater All-Stars?" Sirius asked a few minutes later.

"I have no idea, ask Harry, he's the Quidditch nut," Remus said over his shoulder as he gave the finishing touches to the food.

"First name? It's Cloran," Harry answered.

"Oh! There it goes! Thanks kid," he smiled as he wrote this down.

"Who's ready for breakfast?" rang Remus a minute later.

"Me! Me!" cried Sirius, raising an arm like a toddler.

Harry smiled and shook his head. Remus flicked his wand and several dishes, bowls, and goblets floated into the dining room and landed neatly on the table. Harry and Sirius immediately made a grab for the food and placed everything on the plates in front of them. Bacon, toast, pancakes with warm apple slices and syrup.

"'Fanks Moo-y, it's goo," Harry said, voice muffled behind his forkful of food.

"No problem but please don't talk with your mouth full."

"Starry. (_GULP_!) Sorry," Harry smiled guiltily.

They ate quickly, all eager to do some present wrapping. Harry finished the first and went to feed Weinki who kept walking around Harry's legs under the table crying his little head off.

"Well, present time?" Remus declared.

"Wait; let me rest a bit…" Sirius said, setting down his fork.

Harry sighed and leaned on the table. They waited five more minutes and Harry had to ask, "Now is it present time?"

"Hold your snitches there kid, just a sec. You can wait by the tree."

Harry went over and stood by the tree, trying hard not to do a little jig. Instead he resulted to bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I reckon it's time," Remus announced not too long after.

"I reckon so, I don't know how much longer Harry can go without wetting his pants," Sirius commented, walking to the tree.

"Hey!" Harry cried angrily.

The three of them sat by the tree and absorbed the scene for a moment. There were a mountain of gifts to attend to and Harry couldn't help but feel like a little kid.

"So how should we do this?" Remus asked.

"First we should get to our stockings! I didn't suggest it for no reason! C'mon!" Sirius said frowning.

"Right, I completely forgot."

The three of them took the red stockings hung from the sitting room's fire grate and peaked inside. Harry found a variety of sweets including a great looking gummy Snitch and to his horror, a razor.

"What the bloody hell is this?" he cried, holding up the blade.

Sirius turned his head from his new luxurious blue quill to Harry and roared with laughter, as did Remus who gasped.

"Sirius! I cannot believe you gave him that! When you told me I thought it was a joke! But you openly put that in his stocking?"

Sirius was trying hard to catch his breath. Finally, he caught it and let it out. "Well, Harry _is_ fifteen; he'll be shaving soon won't he?"

"I haven't hit puberty yet! At least I don't think I have…"

"Your voice has broken so yes you have started," smiled Remus knowingly.

"Well I haven't grown hair anywhere else yet. I don't think…" Harry felt his face heat up knowing he had felt fuzz in certain areas not long ago.

Sirius shrugged. "Your dad didn't have much but soon you'll grow a nice stubble. This is for when you do. I was thinking of you."

Harry glared. "Thanks a lot…"

Remus was still shaking his head and whispering, "I still cannot believe you bought him that… right, let's get to the present opening then."

Harry and Sirius nodded and raced over to it, Remus muttering something along the lines of 'kids.'

"How are we going to do this?" Remus asked.

"Well, since Harry here is going to have the very best Christmas ever I think he should go first," declared Sirius.

"Aw, thanks Padfoot," Harry said pretending to look touched.

"Harry it is. Okay let's find one for you then. Uuhh, a-ha! Here we are. I got you this one," Remus smirked handing him a long wrapped gift.

Harry could tell what it was by the shape but was just as excited. He tore off the red paper and sure enough it was a rolled up poster. Remus flicked his wand and the poster unfolded revealing a wicked picture of a moving Hungarian Horntail who was thrashing her tail and blowing fire.

"I know it wasn't on your list but"-

"No, it's great. Thanks Moony."

"Now who? The soon-to-be new father or the mature werewolf?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"The father! The father!" Sirius said waving his hand about.

"I think the- werewolf," Harry concluded with a cheeky smile causing Sirius to cuff him round the head.

Harry went under the tree, found a gift labeled: TO MOONY and handed it to him. Remus opened it to find a book labeled LOST RUNES OF THE 18TH CENTURY.

"Runes? Since when have you been interested in them?" frowned Harry, examining the cover.

"Always, I've just never mentioned it. Thanks Padfoot," smiled Remus.

Sirius nodded. "Is it my turn now?"

"I thought I was impatient. Fine, here you are," Harry said to himself and handed over a gift to his whining godfather.

Sirius smiled in delight and found a brand new set of robes, royal blue with a tiny gold dog sewn on the front pocket.

"They look terrific. Thanks a lot Moony old pal," he commented, holding them up by the light coming from the window.

"Are we taking turns or what?" Harry asked the two men.

"Hmm. How 'bout we just hand them out at random? Whatever is closet is handed out," Remus suggested.

"Yeah, that could work," Sirius agreed. "But I want to choose this time." He reached out and pulled a flat gift. "To Hermione?" he frowned.

"Oh, I wanted to have all the gifts I got for everyone under the tree," Harry said smiling guiltily.

"Fine. Let me choose another then. Right, for Harry," he said, reading a gift and handed it to him.

Harry beamed and unwrapped it to find a Guns and Roses CD he asked for. "Awesome! Thanks you guys! I get to choose this time. This one is for Remus," and he handed over a large gift for him.

Remus raised an eyebrow before he unwrapped it. "I'm almost afraid at finding out what it is."

"How come?" Sirius piped up.

"Because it's from Harry and it's a very large package. (_Sigh_) here goes…" he unwrapped it to find the beautiful painting of a secluded meadow by his favorite artist Herlius Gerrvort.

"Harry…I don't know what to say. It's absolutely beautiful. You found this in Hogsmeade?" Remus gasped.

"Well, yeah. There was a man selling paintings on a corner street. It wasn't in a shop but he was selling them since he was getting money for a costrly treatment his father needs at St. Mungo's."

"Harry, I don't know what to say. I think it's best to not ask for the price but thank-you very much cub."

Remus looked at him skeptically but nodded and they continued to dive under the tree. Harry was passed a pretty heavy square gift. Smiling, he tore off the blue paper and found- "A CD player! Yes! Thank-you so much!" he shouted and gave each of his guardians a hug.

"You're welcome Harry, we didn't realize you wanted one so much," Remus said looking a little surprised.

"I did. Every teen loves music and it's something I really want to get into. I love rock music, the little I've listened to with the Grangers."

"Suit yourself. When do I get another present?" Sirius said folding his arms.

"We're doing this at random Padfoot so sorry if you don't get one right away. Hey, another for Harry!" Remus called, pulling forth another flat package.

"I hope you didn't get me everything I asked for," Harry said softly, fingers opening the corner of his forth package. It was a book, Auror 101 by J.P. Ziggersin.

"Great, thanks a lot you two. I really wanted this."

"Yeah, what is it? I didn't recognize 98 percent of the books you wanted," Sirius asked, puzzled.

"It's a basic Auror training guide. It goes over a lot of important facts you need to know to get into the field. It's more about getting into the field than actually becoming an Auror but it's still a good informative read."

"So Auror is a definite possibility after you finish Hogwarts?" Remus asked candidly.

"Yeah. It fits, I think I'd be really good at it."

"Well hope you enjoy your book. Now I get to pick a gift. Damn! Another for Harry!" Sirius cried, handing him another flat gift.

"You guys gave me too much, I can sense it," Harry said as he took the gift from Sirius. It was another book, Jack to me by James Jefferseen.

"What's that one about?" observed Sirius.

"You two didn't bother looking in depth at the things you gave me? Dang…it's about a woman whose long lost love is well, lost. It's about all her memories of him and her attempts at trying to find him which is hard because no one believes he's still alive or anything. Hermione pointed it out to me in the catalog I got from Flourish and Blotts."

"Does she ever find her love?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I don't know! I didn't read it. Why would I ask for a book that I already read? Okay, I see a present here marked for you Sirius," Harry said smiling and gave him the gift.

"Finally! It's been ten gifts about and only one of them has been mine! What is it? Oh! A new set of curtains for my bedroom window. Moony, how'd you know?" he beamed, examining the lush deep blue curtains.

"Yours look a right mess as does everything else in this house."

"Thank-you very much indeed. All I need now is matching blue covers and my room can finally look somewhat furnished."

Remus passed out the next gift which was for Sirius again.

"See? If you wait long enough you get gifts as well," Harry told his godfather wisely.

"Shut up Harry. Oh! You found my book!" he cried, thrusting a book labeled A PRANKSTER'S DREAM.

"You're lucky once again Padfoot. It came out several weeks ago and there was a mass of people inside Gambol and Japes and I didn't even think about how many more would be at Zonko's," Remus shuddered.

"It wasn't that bad," Harry said, walking into the conversation.

"How do you know?"

"I got that book for Fred and George to share. Yeah there were people but I managed."

Remus opened another gift, a new pair of robes in red. "Thank-you very much Paddy."

"Well we all know how crappy the ones you have are. I kept telling you one day I will buy you new robes and here they are."

Twenty minutes passed and Harry was the proud owner of a new parchment book, Nirvana CD, a nice new pair of green pajamas and a furry brown wallet from Hagrid. Harry was feeling just as excited now as he did when he first woke up. He saw a large pile of gifts under the tree was still waiting for him to open them.

Sirius just opened another gift which happened to be a handsome briefcase with his initials stamped on it in gold.

"Oh wow…thank-you so much Harry," he gasped, looking at the deep brown leather.

"No problem, I thought you needed a really nice briefcase for work."

"I do. All my papers are everywhere, drives Kingsley insane. Thank-you very much kid."

"Very nice, very nice. Is it my turn yet? I barely opened anything, unless you two have forgotten about me," Remus said accusingly.

"It's not my fault you guys bought me a lot," Harry said reaching under the tree where Weinki was happily pulling on the bow on a box.

"Hey look at that, another present for Harry," Remus smirked, handing him another box.

At that moment they decided to open a gift at the same time.

"Right, on three. One-two-three!" Harry proclaimed and they all tore off the paper. Harry gasped.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he cried and jumped up and hugged hid guardians hard before they even had time to fully examine their own gifts.

"Whoa, calm down kid, geez," Sirius said after Harry hugged his neck.

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" he said over and over again and hugged his gift which were a marvelous set of Kenmare Kestrels robes.

Sirius laughed with pure mirth. "So you like them Harry?"

Harry had tears in his eyes. He nodded vigorously. "I had no idea. _No_ idea at all! This must've cost"-

"An arm and a leg, yes but we really wanted to get you something you really didn't expect," Remus said smiling at the joy emitting from the child.

"You got that right but still…I got a set of Kenmare Kestrels robes! Ron is going to flip! I don't think he'll be able to look at me the same ever again! And I don't even want to think about what Seamus will say. I'm afraid to tell him," Harry said, loving the way the green almost silky material felt in his fingers.

"Go try it on," Sirius suggested. "See if it fits."

Harry hurriedly undid the golden clasp of the robes and threw them over himself. Remus fashioned a tall mirror so Harry could see himself.

"Wow…they are amazing," Harry said softly, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Glad you like them so much cub."

Harry beamed widely showing off every one of his teeth almost and hugged his neck again. "Thank-you again Sirius. I love them."

"Time for more now. Damn, this is going to take all morning," groaned Sirius.

Ten minutes later Sirius and Remus were just about to open their last gifts while Harry still had plenty more left to go through.

"Ha!" howled Remus as he opened a flat box and pulled out an apron that read: DANGER, WEREWOLF COOKING.

Sirius looked over his shoulder to see it. Remus held it up for him to read and Sirius roared in laughter as well.

"Thank-you cub! This is really brilliant!" Remus exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"Sure thing. See, I have a good sense of humor," Harry stated proudly.

"You sure do. Very nice pun indeed," Sirius said, ruffling his hair causing Harry to scowl.

"Well time for you to go through your last what seems like fifty gifts," Remus said placing the apron in its tissue paper again.

The pile remaining were indeed all of Harry's. The next one he opened was a new bathrobe in a deep crimson, a fancy golden H on its pocket, very thick and very soft with an even darker shade of blood red swirled in the fabric giving it a very rich look.

"Whoa," Harry gasped when he uncovered it in the box.

"Do you like it? I know you didn't ask for it but we saw it in a shop and we know you could really use a nice robe to even just walk around the house in. Do you like it?" Remus asked almost panicked.

"Of course I do. It looks very, very nice. Thanks, really," Harry was smiling.

"Open this one! Open this one!" Sirius cried, shoving a long, heavy rectangle gift on top Harry's knees causing him to grunt.

"What the hell-?" Harry questioned and began to tear off the shiny green paper that boasted flashing Christmas trees. "Oh my goodness! Sirius- you didn't!"

"What is it?" Remus asked in the midst of opening a caramel owl.

"You got me the complete set of the Warren E. Kelli books! Thank-you so much!" Harry cried and once again Sirius was squeezed by his godson.

"You did want them…you better read and enjoy each book kid because those cost a good amount of gold," Sirius said bitterly but playfully.

"You got them all in hardback, including the brand-new book! Wicked. I can't wait to start them. What else do I have here?" Harry said, clapping his hands together and looking around.

The present opening seized finally not long after when Harry opened his last gifts which were a Kenmare Kestrels hat, the first four Heart's Desire books, two cookbooks called Fantastic Italian Dishes and Sweet Chocolate Havens, a great Make-Your-Own-Broom Candy kit, a pack of white socks and a pack of black socks, a new bottle of broom polish, and a Kenmare Kestrels calendar. Finally he was passed his last gift.

"Here is your last one Harry, awww," Sirius pretended to pout and gave him a large, pretty heavy box.

Harry hoped it was what he thought it was and sure enough after he tore off the paper he saw himself holding a gray box with the words QUALITY QUIDDITCH SUPPLIES written in yellow and he knew what it was indeed. He ripped the box open and inside where a pair of very handsome black boots.

"Brilliant! Finally! I thought you two forgot all about them!" Harry shouted, taking the boots out of the box with fumbling fingers.

"We had to get them pre-ordered. They were all out of them in the shop so we had to put in a mail order. You are lucky you have a size eight shoe Harry," Sirius said crossing his arms.

"Size eight?"

"What? Isn't that your size?" panicked Sirius.

"It is but it's also 7.5 depending on the shoe. Most of my shoes are size eight anyway."

"Well put on some socks and try them on to make sure," Remus instructed.

Harry tore open his pack of white socks and put them on his feet then put the boots on. Remus placed his fingers on the toe of the shoe to see where Harry's toes were inside then looked up and nodded.

"They seem to fit. Do they feel fine Harry?"

Harry nodded examining his boots with earnest. They were a very deep brown, almost black leather made from dragon hide and boasted a little KK emblem at the head of the shoelaces with a little shamrock pattern by the ankle of the boots. The boots went up to the middle of Harry's calf. Frankly Harry had never seen a better pair of boots in his entire life and wished these would last just that long.

"The person who sold them to me said they were the perfect things for Quidditch. It has a perfect tracking mechanism and repels water so they are great for all sorts of weather and they also don't let you slip in the snow and keep your feet surprisingly cozy," Sirius explained.

"That's why I wanted them!"

"Plus they're made from your favorite Quidditch team," beamed Remus.

"They are?" Harry gasped.

"Well, yeah, why do you think it has their initials and mascots on them?" Remus asked carefully.

"I just thought the boots came in patterns of every team."

"Nope. The Kestrels make a line of their own Quidditch gear. Yes, some other teams do too but they are only one of the few who make boots. Why am I telling you this? You should know at of this already Harry," Remus said half amused, half curious.

"I don't know everything about them. Yet."

"So, had a good Christmas?" Sirius asked, once Harry sat down again.

"It only just begun. It's not even lunch time yet," Harry said savagely.

"Well, did you have a good _beginning_ of Christmas?" Sirius pressed.

Harry beamed. "The best."

"Better than your first Christmas," Remus said wisely.

"How so?" Harry piped up, ripping open a large chocolate reindeer from his stocking.

"Granted, you were happy but you began to fuss and cry and everything during the present opening. Took Lily forever it seemed to calm you down."

"Aw, but do you remember how he looked?" cooed Sirius.

"Oh yes, he was the cutest thing in all of Britain! You were wearing this little outfit, a little sleeper that showed off your chubby little legs and it was green with a dancing candy cane on it and on your feet"-

"Oh don't make me remember! You were wearing these itsy bitsy little socks. They were red with tiny candy canes on them. Everyone talked of how they wanted to eat you up," Sirius said with laughter in his eyes.

Harry grew brick red with embarrassment.

"Remember that other outfit Lily found? That one blue one with the dancing penguin on it that came with those little shoes?" Remus looked very entertained.

"You guys, please, stop," Harry moaned.

Sirius laughed and slung an arm around Harry in a rough hug. "Aw, we were just saying what a cute little baby you were kid."

"Yeah but it's embarrassing. And weird."

"We're sorry Harry, but looking at you, you can't help yourself sometimes to remember when you were a wee little squirt," Remus said still smiling.

"He's still a little squirt," Sirius pointed out.

"Oh am I?" Harry shouted and tackled him. Soon the two of them were on the floor wrestling. Remus had to use his wand to float the gifts out of the way so they wouldn't get squished by the two of them.

"You better hope your kid's a boy huh?" Harry said gasping for breath a few minutes later.

"If it's a girl she's going to be a tomboy thank-you very much!" Sirius declared.

Harry laughed. "She is going to have another parent I hope you know."

"Oh no! It's going to be Lily vs. James all over again!" Sirius cried causing Remus to burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you're right. She isn't going to let you do anything with him or her."

"Or them," Harry added.

"I am not going to be having multiples Harry!" and he resumed his wrestling.

"Okay you two, cut it out. We have a whole lot to do today. Get up and clean up," Remus ordered, getting to his feet.

"Way to spoil the fun Moony," growled Sirius.

"Act your age. C'mon, we have a lot to do. Oh, I just remembered… Harry, would you like to visit Mr. Weasley today? I know it's a last minute thing but…" Remus asked uncertainly.

"Huh? Oh, um, well, yeah….that sounds fine."

"Really? Okay. We might meet up with the Weasleys there, I don't know. They were going to visit him today as well."

Harry took a bath and changed and came downstairs a half hour later.

"Well, ready?" Remus asked clapping his hands on Harry.

"Yeah. Oh wait! Let me get the gift I bought for him," Harry said and ran under the tree and picked up a box and rushed back to Sirius and Remus. "Now I'm ready."

"Okay, we're going to be walking there today."

"What? Why?" Harry questioned staring at Remus.

"It is going to be very bust today at the hospital and I don't think it would be too wise to travel by floo. It's not too far from here anyway. We'll catch a bus and walk from there."

Harry nodded and they stepped out in the bitter snow to catch a bus. They rode in a local bus for around five minutes then walked down a few streets until they reached a very large warehouse building. It was five stories and seemed deserted.

"Um, is this is?" Harry questioned looking a little lost.

"It is," Remus said simply.

"But, it looks abandoned," Harry told him looking at the large sign above them that read PURGE AND DOWSE LTD.

"Harry," chuckled Sirius. "This has obviously been tampered with magic. To passer-by it looks like a warehouse but it really is St. Mungo's."

Harry had to take his word for it because after Remus spoke to a dummy in a window of the building they had stepped into what felt like water and were standing in the crowded waiting room on the ground floor. They walked to the Welcome Witch and after waiting behind a few people Remus asked where Arthur Weasley was located.

"First floor, Dai Llewellyn Ward," she told them irritably, no doubt angry she had to spend Christmas directing people places in the hospital.

They reached the ward he was in and after taking in a deep breath they stepped inside.

"Remus! Sirius! Harry! Hello you guys, didn't know you were going to be stopping by!" Mr. Weasley greeted with open arms.

"Hello Arthur, hope you don't mind us intruding upon your holidays," Remus said looking a bit guilty.

"Don't be silly. I'm happy to see you. How are you doing Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked sitting up a bit in his bed and wincing slightly.

"Fine, you?" Harry asked with a small smile and a soft voice.

"Hanging in there. I should be out very soon. I want to thank-you Harry for what happened. I heard you witnessed the attack."

"Please, don't thank me," Harry mumbled. It was still difficult to think back on that night and the thought he had seen everything from the snake's point of view.

The men stayed and chatted for a bit when Remus glanced at his watch and realized it was already close to two.

"We'd love to stay Arthur but we still have much that needs to get done. I'll see you when you get out then," Remus bade.

"Don't worry about me; I know Molly is coming by with all the kids soon anyway so I won't be alone for long. Thanks again for everything Harry."

"Um, sure thing."

Harry, Sirius and Remus traveled back home where Remus immediately began work on a late lunch.

"Harry James Potter!" Remus shouted from the kitchen.

Harry who was in his room debating on which book he should read first sighed and went to see what the problem was.

"Yes?" he asked timidly.

"How many times have I told you to make sure Weinki is all right whenever we leave the house?" he asked sternly.

"I dunno- a few? Why?"

"Look at what he did…" Remus led Harry to a spot in the dining room and saw that there was a good amount of cat crap on the floor.

"I don't know what that has to do with me."

"He's your cat and you obviously did not bother either setting up or cleaning out his litter box when we left and we both know cats don't like to walk into a smelly litter box," he told the boy, crossing his arms.

"Oh, opps…I guess I forgot to clean it out this morning…" Harry said looking guilty now.

"I think you did. And that's not all he did…"

Harry drew in a deep breath, now dreading what he was going to be shown next. Remus placed a hand on his back and led him to the tree where there were bits of ribbon, string and spit-up surrounding the area.

"I thought I told you to make sure you clean up your mess before we left."

"How do you know it's mine?" Harry couldn't help but shout rudely at him.

Remus led him closer to the tree and pointed out a tag that read TO HARRY, XOXO (wink, wink, ha-ha) PADDY.

"Oh, sorry," Harry mumbled.

"I want you to clean up this mess, find your cat and leave him in your room with food, water and a litter box. Got that?" Remus asked firmly.

"He doesn't usually do this at school," Harry tried to argue.

"I said do you got that?" Remus repeated.

"Yes sir…"

"Don't call me sir, Harry."

"S-sorry s- I mean Remus. Remus!" Harry fumbled.

The man sighed as he watched the boy tremble. He put his hand on his arm. "Harry, calm down. I'm not angry with you, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to do your part in looking out for your pets okay?"

Harry nodded. "Y-yeah. I know. Sorry."

Remus patted him on the back. "Understood. Go get this cleaned up then come back down, lunch is almost ready."

Harry nodded and did as he was told. It took him a while to find his kitten who was hiding under the bed in one of the guest rooms but when he did he made sure he had a one-to-one talk with him before he left his room to go eat.

"Listen here Weinki- I'm sorry you had to come home to a dirty liter box but you did not have to crap on the floor downstairs, nor did you have to eat ribbon. Why did you do it?" he asked crossly.

Weinki sat on Harry's bed looking completely lost. His ears flicked a bit.

"I know you're a cat and cats are stupid at times but you have to listen. Do not eat ribbon and do not shit anywhere but the litter box, got it?"

Weinki once again looked puzzled at what was happening but stood up and stretched out his front legs and clawed at Harry's top blanket.

"Weinki!" Harry sighed and picked up his cat and turned him around to look at him squarely in his green eyes. "What am I going to do with you, you little bugger?"

Weinki struggled in Harry's arms and he let him down. He raced off to fill his food tray with food and a bowl of water for him before going down for his own late lunch. Ten minutes later Harry was walking up to his bedroom eating another fudge filled reindeer from his stocking to get ready. He came down the stairs five minutes later clad in his warm winter 'suit.' They traveled the same way as last time and after purchasing several red and white roses from the same flower shop they arrived in Godric's Hallow.

No one was around the graveyard this time. Everything was covered in frost and dead leaves. Various graves were covered with flowers and Christmas decorations. Harry, Sirius and Remus reached the tombstones of Lily and James quickly. Harry drew in a deep breath as he looked down a second time at the final resting place of his mother and father. They looked down upon the graves for a while not saying anything. Finally Harry bent down and placed the roses on each grave.

"Happy Christmas Mum and Dad," Harry said quietly.

A gust of chilly wind blew shivering Harry to his bones. He looked around at his guardians.

"I think they know you're here kiddo," Sirius said softly, kneeling next to Harry.

"Yeah, maybe…"

"You don't believe they're watching over you kid?" Sirius asked gently, hand on his shoulder.

Harry shrugged. "Once again, maybe. No one knows what happens after you die. But I like to think they're looking down at me."

The three of them didn't stay as long as they did last time. They looked down at the gravesite for several more minutes before turning to head back home.

There was much to be done for the night's Christmas dinner and it was only 3:30. Thankfully not five minutes later did the fire grate flare up did Helena step into the room laden with gifts.

"Helena! Good, you made it. We just got home a few minutes ago, here, let me help you with that," Sirius said rushing forward and helped her with her burden.

"Wait," Helena ordered and tapped at her lips.

"Oh, right, how could I forget?" he said blamefully and they shared a loving kiss.

"Now you can help me."

Sirius took the gifts and placed them under the tree. Harry heard his Healer's voice and dropped the bowl he was using to mix something on the counter and hurried to her.

"Hello Helena," he greeted.

"Hello Harry dear," she said sweetly and they shared a hug.

"Happy Christmas," Harry told her beaming.

"Thank-you, and the same to you," she said with an equally broad smile.

Remus went over to greet her next when she walked into the kitchen.

"Harry Potter! Get rid of your cat!" screamed Sirius when the feline pounced out of nowhere onto one of the bow-covered boxes Helena bought.

"Sorry!" Harry said and picked him up and held him in one arm while he went back to mixing which was now difficult to do with one arm. Weinki began to struggle in his bound and Harry set him on the table to wander around.

"I'm sorry I won't be much help in the kitchen but I finished lunch with my parents earlier than I thought so here I am!" Helena began to explain as she took off her coat and it floated into the coat closet. "Oh, I must look like a nightmare, I had a grand Christmas breakfast and present-opening at my sister, Karen's place where I'm living now then I traveled with her and her family to our parents where our _other_ sister Jane was at as well as a lot of the extended family to have lunch and now I'm here to have dinner and even _more_ present opening and I haven't had any time to put myself together!" she said out of breath.

"Don't fret you look fine! And Harry here is a little chef so he- Harry James Potter Lupin Black! Get rid of your cat for the last time!" Sirius shouted.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Harry cried and lifted Weinki away from a pile of chopped lettuce which he was about to nibble.

"Aw, is this your cat Harry?" Helena crooned looking at the little gray fur ball.

"Yeah, his name is Wronski Feint or Weinki for short," Harry explained.

"Isn't he a cute little thing! May I hold him?"

"Oh, um, sure, if you want. He just likes to get wiggly sometimes," and he placed the cat in her hands where he stayed surprisingly still.

"Hey, he's never that calm! He does that with my girlfriend too!"

"Maybe he just likes a woman's touch. Now c'mon Harry, if you're going to help, help!" Sirius told him and went to get some things from the icebox.

Harry went to put his cat in his bedroom but that's when he thought of Hedwig who didn't really like the feline. He decided to bring his owl downstairs so she wouldn't look at the kitten as her Christmas dinner.

"Aw, Harry, what are you doing with Hedwig? Did you put away one animal to trade with another?" sighed Sirius, chopping an onion, when he saw Harry walk in with his owl on his arm.

"Sort of. You know she doesn't like my cat and she doesn't need to hunt right now so I thought I'd let her go where she pleases in the house."

"All right but if I see one feather"-

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Harry, Remus, Sirius and Helena were in the kitchen making dinner when the fire grate burst to life again twenty minutes later and out stepped two Weasleys. A second later two more popped up, then Ginny, Mrs. Weasley with all her cooking things, and finally Ron stepped out last holding a pile of gifts.

Harry was hugged and patted on the back and shook hands with Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny and Ron (after he placed the presents under the tree).

"Oh Helena dear, allow me to prepare the ham!" Mrs. Weasley stated when she rushed into the kitchen.

"Thank-you Molly. I'm useless in the kitchen. Harry, why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Helena looked at the family of redheads.

"Oh, of course. Holly, these are twins Fred and George (real jokesters) the oldest Weasley children Bill and Charlie although you probably already know- being in the Order now, this is the only sister of the Weasleys Ginny and my very best mate Ron," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, wow, hello," Ron said looking a bit mesmerized at the appearance of Helena and shook her hand.

Helena gave a short introduction of herself as Harry's Healer, girlfriend of Sirius, and new member of the Order.

"Of course we know about the Order. Our parents are in it. Hello Madam, I'm Fred," Fred said and bowed and kissed her hand.

Helena giggled and George pushed him out of the way and bowed even deeper and kissed her hand twice.

"I'm George Miss Helena."

"Yes, Harry just told me. Well aren't you all polite."

"Don't buy it, they are the worst people to come across sometimes," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Helena went back to see what she could do in the kitchen. As soon as she left Ron and the twins turned to Harry looking flabbergasted.

"She's your Healer?" blurted George.

"Yes, why?"

"She- she's"- Fred stammered.

"Well, _hot_," finished Ron.

Harry roared with laugher. "Are you three really saying these things? Oh my god, my mates are attracted to my Healer! That's brilliant!"

"Really mate, how did you wind up with her?" Ron shook his head.

"I just did. Apparently she was close to being sacked from St. Mungo's. Not many want her to take care of them."

"What?" the twins gasped.

"Did- did you not notice…? Her neck?"

He quickly explained her Stash Hash which they admitted they hadn't noticed.

"You do know she's going out with Sirius correct?" Harry reminded them.

"We know that but well, if things do go astray with them in the future, you can always tell her where she can owl me," Fred smiled.

"So when is Hermione getting here?" Ginny asked.

"She said she was going to call before she left. Her parents are coming here too," beamed Harry.

"They are?" frowned Ron.

"Yeah. They're family friends now."

"Yeah but…this might sound a bit stupid but- how do you have a conversation with a Muggle?" Ron admitted.

"The same you would with anyone. They aren't aliens Ron."

"Aliens?" Fred repeated back.

Harry looked at all four Weasleys. Did they really not know what he just said?

"Aliens…you know, green monsters from space? UFOs? Extra terrestrials?"

"What does UFO stand for?" Ron asked.

"Oh sweet Merlin…never mind, I'll tell you later. I have to get back to fixing dinner."

"Harry, what are you doing in here? We have everything under control," Mrs. Weasley was saying when Harry stepped into the kitchen again.

"Not if Helena can't do anything and Sirius is just as useless," he said pointedly, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I managed to not ruin the gravy for the turkey this time!" Sirius argued.

"You wasted three bowls of gravy already attempting to make it. I keep telling you to get the hell out but you haven't gotten the message," Remus glared.

A half hour later when Harry heard the sound of someone knocking on the front door he dropped the bowl he was using to mix ingredients for a pie into the sink and literally ran to the door and thrust it open to see three shivering Grangers standing there.

"Hello!" Harry greeted and received a hug from both Daniel and Emma then spun Hermione in his arms and they kissed as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks. Of course with the now twelve people in the house it did not go undetected. Soon they heard whoops and whistles coming from the twins so they broke apart.

"Way to go Harry!" triumphed George.

"Yeah! You kiss him Granger!" cried Fred.

Harry glared at them then turned back to his girlfriend. "Hello," he said smiling toothily.

Hermione giggled. "Hello Harry. Happy Christmas."

Harry led her to the kitchen so she could meet Helena who was now stacking plates and tableware at the breakfast nook.

"Pleased to meet you," Hermione said and shook her hand.

"Same to you. So you are the girl lucky enough to sweep the feet of the boy-who-lived then aren't you?"

Hermione smiled. "I think so."

"Listen 'Mione, I need to head back to the food. Everyone knows I'm next to Mrs. Weasley when it comes to good food so I'll see you in a bit all right? Oh, and Helena, just for conversation sake's, Hermione here is interested in healing so if you had any insights you'd like to share…"

"Oh, you're interested in healing are you?" Helena smiled.

"Yes but I'm also into magical law and practicing it. I'm at odds with both!" she said as she took up a seat.

By now it was already 5:20 and it seemed much still had to be done. Harry had just popped in his pies in the oven when he turned around to see a head peaking into the kitchen and saw it was-

"Madam Pomfrey! Finally!" Harry exclaimed and went over to her. He was thrown off when she gave him a small hug causing his face to flush.

"It will be nice to enjoy the evening with you again without a certain Professor looking over my shoulder," the matron noted.

"Aww, how sweet," Sirius chirped.

"How are you Poppy?" Remus asked stepping forward and wiping his hands on his new apron he was wearing around his waist.

"Oh, I'm very fine Remus. Just spent the day with my sisters. They're visiting from Ireland right now so I couldn't pass the chance to spend Christmas with them," she swelled happily.

"Well that's good. I think Harry's been running around all this afternoon helping in the kitchen so I think he won't mind taking a break to introduce you to the crowd here."

"Would you Harry?" Poppy smiled.

"No, of course not. Um, let's see here, where to begin…"

Harry walked around the house to show her the Grangers and Poppy was happy to say hello to Bill and Charlie for it had been several years since she had last seen them. Helena of course gave her a big greeting as she was the one who gave her the push to go forth with a career in healing. Poppy ended up outside talking with Helena and Hermione when Harry sat down next to Emma on the sofa in the sitting room looking windswept.

"Had a tough time in the kitchen?" Emma asked smiling and reluctantly taking a butter biscuit on a tray that was floating in front of her (for it had eyes that were blinking up at her).

"How'd you guess?"

"You look dead off your feet sweetie."

"Ah, well being chef is a tough job. You have to sacrifice your feet when you do it," He sighed and brought his aching feet up and began to rub them intensely.

Emma laughed. "Well you have to sacrifice your feet when you become a dentist as well Harry so I feel for you," she said looking somber.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, so I'm not alone."

"You aren't thinking of becoming a chef when you leave school are you?"

"Naw, it's just something I like to do for fun. I want to become an Auror- it's like the equivalent of a police officer or detective."

Harry noticed that Daniel and Emma were the only ones sitting at the sitting room drinking tea and eating biscuits. He frowned.

"Do you not want to talk to anybody?"

"Oh it's fine. Everyone is very busy getting everything together," smiled Emma.

"No, I'll go see who wants to talk to you. I'm sure it must be a little intimidating to be in a house full of witches and wizards but someone is bound to talk to you."

"It's quite all right lad," smiled Daniel.

"No it isn't. Hold on…" and Harry got up to find someone.

"He is a very determined kid isn't he?" Daniel commented, taking a sip from his teacup.

Just then Harry came back with Ron and Ginny and they all took a seat by the Granger parents.

"I think you already met before but this is Daniel and Emma, Hermione's parents."

"Hello," waved Ron unsure.

"Yes, hello. I do know we've met before," smiled Ginny.

"Well let's strike up a topic. What does everyone want to talk about?" Harry said looking around and clapping his hands.

Daniel, Emma, Ron and Ginny all looked uneasy.

"I'll think of one. I know! Sports! We can talk about Quidditch and football and cricket. Oh wait, you don't like sports do you Emma?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Oh it's fine," she passed off.

"No it isn't."

"Really Harry, I don't mind hearing about Quidditch and you don't have to force us to talk. Go talk with Hermione," Emma offered.

"I can't, she's talking with my Healer and school nurse outside," Harry said with a bit of a smile.

"Oh, well"-

"C'mon, let's chat," Harry said.

Sure enough they began to talk but only for ten minutes because Remus came around and tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's almost time to eat everyone. Harry, want to get the last finishing touches down?"

Harry nodded and got up and followed him in the kitchen and when he walked into the dining room to go into the kitchen he saw Hermione walking back inside a little pink in her cheeks.

"Cold out?" He asked smirking.

"Oh you little cheeky bugger. Yes it is cold out! When we left my parents' house it was four degrees outside!"

"Did you have fun talking with Helena and Madam Pomfrey?"

"I did, yes. They gave me a lot of great reasons to go into Healing. But I still don't want to make my mind up yet."

Ron met up with Harry as they walked to the dining room. "You were right Harry; Daniel is great to talk to! He just got finished explaining a lot about this one sport called football! That one Dean likes? Yeah you don't fly but it still sounds pretty cool and competitive."

Harry, Remus and Mrs. Weasley all went into the kitchen and came out of it ladled with the night's dinner. Remus gracefully set down the large ham and all the side dished followed after it.

Sirius took a seat next to Helena and Charlie and said with a smile, "Well let's dig in!"

At his word each dish began to cut itself and plates floated by each dish while food was scooped and sliced onto it as if in a buffet line but with no one holding up the plates. After each plate filled itself with every dish they floated back to each person.

"Wow, that- that was the absolute greatest thing I have ever seen!" exclaimed Daniel after his glass was filled with wine.

Several people laughed and everyone began to eat. Conversation broke out not long after. Harry could see Mrs. Weasley complaining about the dragon-themed clothing both Bill and Charlie decided to wear that night, Ron and Ginny arguing about football now, Helena and Sirius were discussing work as were Daniel and Emma, and he had the strangest feeling that Madam Pomfrey and Remus were talking about him. Granted, she was sitting right next to him so it was hard to not miss his name being mentioned by them.

"So Harry, what exactly happened a couple nights ago? You were gone by the time I was notified!" Hermione asked him looking worried.

"Not now," he muttered. "Not everyone in here is an Order member and I don't think it's wise they found out about it."

"Fine but later we'll talk in your room."

Harry nodded and began to cut his ham. The meal ended around an hour later and everyone was now rubbing their bursting bellies and feeling very well-fed.

"So are we going to open presents now or have pie?" Sirius asked sipping wine.

Everyone looked at one another as if expecting the person sitting next to them would answer.

Remus suggest pie first.

Harry got to his feet to get the pies. He carefully set them on the table and told everyone, "I made a few pies for tonight. The first one is a caramel apple one with walnuts on top, the next is a berry pie and finally a pumpkin pie," he finished, taking out a large knife to start carving.

"Oh wow, they look wonderful Harry," Emma said eyeing them with a smile.

"Thanks," he said smiling back at her.

"Really, you were able to bake three pies tonight with all this chaos?" Helena goggled.

"I did. I told you I was good in the kitchen."

"Allow me," spoke Sirius with a wink and waved his wand and the pies began to cut themselves and land on small plates. Everyone reached forward for a slice of pie they wanted to try most.

"How is it?" Harry asked Poppy uncertainly after a few minutes, watching her eat a slice of the berry.

"Oh Harry, it is truly delicious. It has to be one of the best pies I've tried," Poppy spoke.

"Yeah Harry, it's a real good thing my boyfriend knows his way around the kitchen," Hermione said and kissed his cheek then took another large bite of the pumpkin.

"Really Harry, this is very, very good," Emma said munching her berry slice.

Harry beamed. Everyone really seemed to like his pies so he began on his pumpkin. Finally everyone was really full to bursting and settled back in their chairs looking dopy. They sat around for thirty minutes while their bodies soaked in all the goodness of the food they had just eaten. Remus then made the announcement that it was time to open the gifts everyone had brought. Harry was excited again and was feeling pretty jumpy when he went back to the tree that boasted a mound of gifts like the morning did.

"I hope you like what I got you," Harry said nervously to Hermione.

"Same as me. Did you give me more than one gift?" she asked frowning.

"Yes."

"Why would you not?" she said shaking her head. "Well I did too but I'm not telling you how many."

"Same with me," he winked and they held hands.

"How are we doing this?" Sirius asked as everyone gathered around the tree.

"Random?" Harry suggested.

"That could work. Right, let's see here…the first present goes to- Hermione! From Harry," Sirius read off a box.

"Oh! Lucky me!" and she took it, feeling anxious as everyone was watching her tear off the paper. "Oh!" she gasped and picked up the gift which was a giant white peppermint toad.

"Nothing amazing but I knew you liked them," Harry told her.

"It's great, thank-you."

"Next- oh, me! From Dan and Emma," Sirius smiled and took the gift and opened it. It was a handsome blue bathrobe with a silver 'S' on the pocket.

"We didn't know what to get you really but we saw this and thought you might find some use for it," shrugged Daniel.

"Thank-you, I actually did need a new bathrobe. I set fire to mine on accident not too long ago."

Remus handed out the next gift which was for Mrs. Weasley from Harry.

"Oh, it's so beautiful dear," she gasped, tears in her eyes examining the grand golden photo album that said 'Weasley' in fancy silver letters.

More presents were passed out and Sirius came across one for Harry finally. It was from Hermione. He opened it and let out a burst of laughter. It was a book called That Darn Cat! And had pictures of funny cats and captions to go with them.

"Thank-you 'Mione! This looks hilarious!" and they kissed.

"All right, keep the presents coming!" Ron hollered obviously disgusted at the act of his friends.

The next gift was for Emma from Harry. She took the gift apprehensively as it was a small box and had a feeling he spent a good deal of gold on a piece of jewelry for her. She was right; when she opened it up she found a very pretty watch sparkling up at her.

"Harry! You shouldn't've!" she cried, her eyes wet.

"Yes I did. I knew you needed a new one."

"This looks pricy," Emma said, biting her lip.

"I won't say how much but I will tell you the great features. It's charmed to repel water, fire and just about anything to make sure that it looks as pretty and new as the first day you bought- well- I bought it, and it sets itself whenever the time changes," he pointed out.

It was already getting a bit late so they hurried through the next batch of gifts. Hermione was passed a second gift from Harry now. It was personalized M&Ms.

"Harry! They- this is so sweet of you!" she hugged him.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Ron gasped looking at the chocolates that were flashing the words TO HERMIONE, WITH LOVE, YOUR SWEET HARRY.

"There was a small add at Honeyduke's for a worker to personalize chocolates," Harry explained.

Around ten minutes later Mrs. Weasley announced that they really had to leave. They were going to be visiting some relatives tomorrow and had to get up very early.

"Thank-you for everything, everyone. We had a lovely time," Molly said as she went around giving off her famous bear hugs.

"See you mate," Ron said, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah. Have fun," smirked Harry.

"With my Auntie Francine? You have got to be kidding me. Thanks again for the great Chudley Cannons album book, it's going to take forever to get through all the pictures!"

"Sure thing, and thank-you for the gift card for Honeyduke's, it will spent well," Harry smiled.

Ron winked and the Weasley clan went and flooed back home. Remus returned to under the tree. The house felt much lighter now that seven of the guests left.

"Here's one for you Poppy," smiled Remus and handed her a gift that was from Harry of course.

Poppy was a bit nervous, like everyone in the room had been whenever they were passed something from Harry. This gift had a flat surface and was heavy and was wrapped in red paper. It was a book titled: The Healer's Code- A Guide to the latest medical advances, true tales of mortal peril, interviews with famous Healers, and more.

"Thought it would be good to read up on things other Healers have said and done over the years," Harry pointed out.

Poppy shook her head, shocked. The book was 1,600 pages long and no doubt pricy. She could only thank the teenager and hug him in her gratefulness.

Harry was handed another gift-a giant dragon-shaped chocolate.

"It's filled with cherry cream," Hermione told him. "I know it's not the healthiest snack but I know you would really like it."

"You're right, damn this thing is heavy."

"It's three pounds of pure chocolate and cherry."

There weren't many gifts left so each person was handed a gift from someone else to open at the same time. At once everyone let out a holler of excitement at what they opened.

"Harry! How on earth did you find something like this?" Daniel cried, holding out his blinking teeth tie.

"A shop in a village by our school. Hope it won't distract your patients too much."

"Let's hope not, it's really hilarious!"

"Harry, thank-you so much!" Hermione chirped, holding up the poem book he gave her.

"No problem. Thank-you for the blanket Madam Pomfrey, it looks really nice," Harry said, holding a blue blanket with white owls that were really fluttering on it.

The last of the gifts were finally opened including Hermione's last gifts which were a very nice gold mirror with her name engraved in it from and another gift that was a beautiful silver and gold bracelet, both from Harry.

Harry's last gifts were CDs from Helena which were four CDs off his list and from the Grangers, a VCR and all of the movies that Jim Carrey had starred in.

"This must've been expensive!" Harry said completely shocked but thrilled all the same.

"We originally only bought the films for you and the VCR was for my bother Lee but his wife told me that she bought a VCR for him too so when Hermione told us you wanted one we decided we'd give it to you instead," Daniel told him smiling.

"Thank-you very much."

Finally everything was finished and it was time to head back home. Poppy gave a friendly wave goodbye before flooing back to Hogwarts.

"We need to be heading back too. We're visiting my brother tomorrow so we'll be busy. Thanks again for everything, we had a great time," Daniel said to Harry, Remus and Sirius as he gathered his things and buttoned his coat.

Harry gave each Granger a hug but kissed Hermione patiently before she left.

"Thanks again for everything Harry," she whispered.

"Thank-you for everything as well."

The Grangers waved good-bye and headed off to their car. Helena was the only one left and wanted to stay behind for a while longer. Harry on the other hand was feeling very exhausted and tired and all three adults agreed he should get ready for bed.

"C'mon cub, it's already almost midnight. Get upstairs, we'll meet you soon," Remus said, slightly pushing the boy to the stairs.

Harry didn't feel like arguing so he nodded and slowly made his way up, his new gifts following behind him.

_No matter what holidays are always fun to write._

_Magical love: Rose_


	29. Holiday Visits

**HOLIDAY VISITS **

_Revised: July 17, 2013_

Harry had just finished getting ready for bed and taking one last look at his pile of gifts before he hopped into bed. His door opened and Sirius, Remus and Helena walked in. Did she want to tuck him in or something? Humiliation crossed his face as he thought this.

"Don't think you can head up to bed without me saying good-night first," she said crossly.

"Oh, um, I wasn't thinking…" he mumbled, turning pink.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"The best, thanks a lot for everything you guys," Harry said gratefully.

"You deserve it."

"Hey, why didn't Tonks stop by?" Harry inquired.

"She was with her parents today," Sirius answered. "Don't worry, you'll see her before you go back to school."

Harry looked up at his Healer. An amusing thought entered. "Say Helena, have you thought of any names for your baby yet?"

"What?" she looked surprised. ""It's hardly been two months, I don't even know the sex yet!"

"That's not stopping someone else," Harry looked over to his godfather.

"_You've_ thought of names already Sirius?" Helena's eyes were wide.

"Well…" Sirius trailed.

"Go on, tell her," Harry was grinning.

"Well, what are they?"

Sirius glared at Harry but turned to his girlfriend. "Um, if it's a girl, Mira," he said carefully.

"Hmmm."

"Do you like it?" he asked timidly.

"It's okay. What if it's a boy?"

"Well…Jarvis."

"Jar-Jarvis? Are you completely mental? No way in hell am I going to allow you to call our child something as retarded as Jarvis!" Helena screeched.

"Ha! Told you! Two galleons, cough up!" Harry said smiling and holding out his hand.

"Later," Sirius mumbled. "You really don't like the name Jarvis?"

"Not one bit! It sounds funny and it reminds me of a boy who was mean to me when I was in primary school."

"It is like Lily and James again," Remus said looking surprised.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"When you were born Lily and James were arguing on what to call you. James suggested the name 'Damien' but your mother declined stating a boy named Damien was mean to her when she was in primary school," Remus pressed on.

Helena sighed. "It's only a two month fetus Sirius; I don't think we need to think about names just yet."

"Do you want to find out the sex of it?" Harry asked, hugging his knees, face full of pure happiness. Maybe this baby thing would be fun and interesting after all.

"I do, I don't know if Sirius does though," she looked at him.

"You- you do? Oh, that's great! I wasn't sure if _you_ wanted to!" Sirius cried happily.

"So we're going to find out the sex of it?" Helena asked him looking just as excited.

Sirius nodded. "We are! In two more months we'll find out if little Mira or Jarvis is inside!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Sirius, I do not want to call our poor child those names! He or she is going to have an Irish name!"

"Why Irish?" Harry had to ask.

"My father is Irish. The majority of my family on my father's side live in Ireland. I want to pass on the culture to our unborn child," Helena explained.

"I'm sure Ireland is terrific, I'll have to ask Poppy since she has family there as well, but for now they will not have an Irish name!" he argued.

"Blimey, is it this hard to name a child?" Harry asked looking around at the adults.

"Oh, don't get me started on that cub," Remus said wisely. "For the longest time- as soon as your parents found out they were having a boy they were one hundred percent certain that you were going to be called Owen. That name stuck until you were born and your mum saw you for the first time and held you in her arms to take in your face and she decided then and there she didn't want to call you Owen anymore," he said amusedly.

"How strange, knowing I was so close to being an Owen," Harry yawned.

"All right cub let's get you to bed."

"I'm already in bed."

"Well let's get you under the covers in your bed," Remus explained further.

"All right then," Harry agreed and turned deep red when Remus pulled back his blankets for him to get under.

"Night Harry. hope you had a great time tonight," Remus said, brushing back the boy's fringe.

"You know I did."

"Well good-night. See you in the A.M," Sirius said and kissed his eyebrow.

"Night Harry dear," Helena said fondly.

"Damn you three, I'm not a toddler."

"You're still a child and a child must be given the proper good-night from the adults around him. Bye," smirked Sirius and the three adults left the room.

Harry snuggled into his pillows and quickly fell asleep.

"So when are you going to leave?" Sirius asked Helena as they came downstairs, passing along a cup of tea as they settled in the sitting room.

"Well that's a rude thing to ask," she said shortly.

"I was just asking! I mean, I know you have to go to work tomorrow."

She sighed. "I know, I'm not looking forward to it. The days around Christmas are busiest. So many people decide to get ill and injured, it's insane. And parents just don't seem to look after their kids while they get the holidays ready."

"You don't have any time off?" Remus asked.

'I do but not much. I've only been working there for a few years so I don't have as much leeway as older members of the staff."

"Well that's not fair."

"It's lucky I have an hour lunch each day. (_Sigh_) I guess I should head back home though. I didn't tell my sister when I'd be back but she had a feeling I would be here for a long while so I'm sure she's not too worried. Oh, did I tell you? Strangely enough, my sister Karen, the one I'm living with now, is also pregnant!"

"Ha, really? That's a good thing right?" smiled Remus.

"It certainly is interesting. At least we will both have our babies near each other so they can grow up together."

"When is she due?" Sirius asked, running his fingers in her hair lovingly.

Helena thought. "I think sometime in early June. She's actually due to see what she's carrying soon but I don't think she cares. She already has one boy and one girl."

Remus sighed and shook his head.

"I still can't believe you're having a kid Padfoot. You're really growing up aren't you?"

Sirius let out a long sigh. "I am but I had to start sometime. I'm already the ripe old age of thirty-five; I think it's fitting to know I have a great job, great home, great girlfriend and now a baby on the way. You need to do something now Moony! Meet a girl and hook up. It'll do you some good."

Remus shook his head. "Not likely to happen any time soon. (_Yawn_) well I'm ready to hit the sack. In a couple days it's going to be that time of the month again so I need to rest up."

"You know, every time you refer to your furry little problem like that I can't help but think you're talking as if you having another certain once-a-month occurrence," Sirius pointed out, getting up as well and stretching.

Remus raised an eyebrow but ignored the statement. He shared a hug with Helena before heading up the stairs to bed. Sirius kissed his girlfriend goodbye ten minutes later before she flooed back to her sister's house. With that, the man retreated to his bedroom as well.

"So we're going to be having lunch with Helena today?" Harry asked his godfather the next morning, dressed in his new red robe and munching Quidditch Crunch again.

Sirius nodded eyes on his daily crossword and swallowed and looked up. "I have lunch with her nearly every day of the week but since you're here for three weeks we thought you'd like to come along as well."

"Sure thing. Where will we be eating at?"

"Helena told me about this place that serves this one Muggle dish that is supposed to be very popular. It's called pizza."

"Pizza? Really?" Harry cried.

"Yes…is it good?"

"So good! Man, I haven't had that in years!"

"Then it's settled! Um, what _is_ pizza kid?" he said in a quiet voice and leaning forward.

"It's flat and large and has sauce and cheese and your choice of meats and veggies on it."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey, is Moony coming along?"

"He can't. The full moon is upon us so he's going to be cooped up at home for a couple days."

"Aw, that's unlucky," Harry said bitterly, now moving around his little bludger shaped cereal pieces around with his spoon.

"We still have three weeks to eat lunch with ol' Moony, don't fret."

Harry nodded and went back to eating but stopped suddenly when another thought entered his mind. "Um, Sirius? Would it be alright if I go to Ron's and Hermione's and vice versa during the holiday?"

"What on earth makes you think you wouldn't be allowed to?" Sirius asked wildly.

Harry shrugged. "Well, that brings up my other question and or thought. I thought I was going to be, you know, grounded during the holiday."

"Oh, oh…I'll have to talk with Moony about that later on. We _are_ still very upset at you for not telling us about your detentions Harry," he said sternly.

"I know you are and I'm sorry but I know that doesn't mean anything by now." He ate the last few bites of his cereal and drained his milk and stood up, ready to go back upstairs when Sirius held him back.

"Harry, I don't want to sound like a father scolding his five-year-old but I think you need to eat something else for breakfast besides a sugary cereal," Sirius told him carefully.

Harry sighed and turned back to the table again.

"Take an apple with you upstairs."

"Okay, fine." Harry grabbed one from the fruit bowl and went to his room to change.

Twelve noon rolled around and Sirius and Harry met up with Helena at St. Mungo's to head out to lunch. They went to a small placed called Tony's Pizza. They found a table towards the back of the narrow shop and looked down the menu. Sirius was looking more and more confused as he looked at it.

"How do we do this? Order a slice? A small pie? The largest? And what will we put on it?"

After some confusion and explanations the three rested on a large pizza with pepperoni, ham, and sausage with a pitcher of cola to share. Once again Sirius was filled with a sort of euphoria as he took his first bite, the same feeling he experienced when he had his first cheeseburger. It wasn't a surprise when they began to converse of the baby that was on the way. Thankfully Harry asked about Helena's niece and nephew, the kids of the sister whose house she was living at right now.

"How old are your sister's kids?" Harry asked her.

"Little Millie is six and Caohimin is five."

"Chav-een?" Harry stressed.

"It's Irish. It means beautiful child."

"How long have you been living with your sister?" Harry asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

"I was twenty and she was twenty-two and just purchased a house with her boyfriend Robbie. I was living with our parents after I graduated from Hogwarts. It was a fixer but it was the best they could afford. Fast-forward ten years and it is now a cute four-bedroom home."

"Do you have to pay rent?" Harry asked, slurping his Coke.

"No. Even with the money I have saved I still don't have much to find even a one-bedroom flat that is safe and needs no work," Helena said heavily.

"You said she's also having a baby. There won't be a lot of room once you both give birth will there?"

"I don't want to think about that now. I know I will soon but not now."

Harry nodded and began to eat again.

"So Harry, how have you been feeling since your check-up a couple days ago?" Helena inquired.

"Fine. A little light-headed at times from my withdrawal of my daily meds."

"When will we find out the results from his blood work?" Sirius asked looking concerned.

"The twenty-eight. Hopefully everything looks fine and normal."

"So I might not have to take any medication? That's great!" Harry beamed.

"There is a slight chance that might happen but I can't guarantee it."

Sirius questioned how they would get the results. Helena explained she would like to talk to Harry in person no matter what the tests said. At this Sirius told her Harry had a dental appointment that same day so they had to work around that. Helena said she could look at her schedule that day to see when she could see Harry. She could right at 5:30 that evening. She got off at six and usually spent the last moments cleaning but a short chat with Harry about his next health plan was more important.

"Hey Padfoot, do you know what I want?" Harry asked over their Christmas dinner leftovers that night.

"What's that?" he asked frowning. What more could the kid want?

"I'd like another pet. I would really like another cat."

Sirius choked on his cider. "Another cat?! Harry, you're speaking in tongues! How could you want another cat? Isn't one enough?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess I've grown fond of them since August."

Sirius smiled at the thought of the boy's huge heart but quickly wiped it off his face. He didn't need Harry to think he thought it was a good idea.

"Wouldn't you like another animal instead? Like a- I dunno, let's say a dog?" he smiled and winked.

Harry chewed his bottom lip and began to slowly cut up his chops. "Not really."

"And why is that? Do you already think you have one because I can turn into one at will?"

"Sorry but no. I don't want a dog."

"Every kid in the world wants a dog Harry!"

"No they don't, just the majority do. I don't, I want a cat."

"You have a cat," Sirius pointed out glaring. "And he's enough trouble as is."

"He's only a kitten, he doesn't mean to pee on the floor or chew things up."

"Yes he does, if you would clean his litter box more often than not and put every chewable object out of reach he wouldn't do these things."

Harry glared at his food and began to eat it slowly.

"You aren't getting another cat. I'm sorry Harry. When I tell Moony he's going to think I'm crazy."

Harry glanced at the chair Remus usually sat in but since he really felt tired he didn't come down to dinner.

"Why do you all of a sudden want a cat?"

"I told you, I have a new fondness of them. I would really like the responsibly and ever since Ms. Figg gave me Wronski Feint I'm seeing why they're great pets," Harry spoke as he watched Wronski Feint eat from his cat dish feet away.

"But dogs are more entertaining," Sirius challenged. "They can really protect you, they're goofy"-

"So are cats," Harry argued. "Did you know the only reason I wanted socks for Christmas was because Weinki takes socks from me and I never know where he hides them? He took at least ten socks since I got to school and I haven't been able to find them!"

"Dogs are smart. You can train them to do so many different things."

"I heard you could train cats as well. Crookshanks is smart and I don't think Hermione has trained him."

"But dogs are still better! If a burglar were to break into the house one night when you were alone your dog could go and bite him! What's a cat going to do? Pounce on him?" Sirius sniggered through his potatoes.

"Yeah," Harry said confidently. "Weinki doesn't like people he doesn't know and his claws are as sharp as knives. He has scratched me so many times it's lost its ha, ha."

"Dogs are still better."

"No they aren't."

Sirius couldn't help but notice how uneasy Harry seemed to look. "Harry, do you even like dogs?" he voiced slowly.

"Well, yeah…"

"Do you really?"

Harry set down his fork. "No."

"You don't like dogs?" Sirius said, looking very, very shocked. "Harry, everyone likes dogs!"

"No they don't! I'm sorry Sirius but I don't like dogs that much."

"Why?"

Harry fidgeted. "Well, every time I saw my aunt Marge she would always have one of her bulldogs with her and when I was around her house dogs surrounded me and they all hated me. They seemed to be trained to growl at me or chase me or bite me. I hated it. Then I would always have to walk to and from school and had to pass all these yards that had dogs in them and they would always bark at me or just watch my every move. I was chased by a stray dog once when I was eight. I remember that day so well. I was walking down a street and realized I dropped my homework so I doubled back to pick it up but ran into this large dirty dog and he chased me up the street until a man stopped him for me. I honestly think he was a wizard now that I remember; he was wearing a purple gown... Anyway, I hated that day because my teacher was angry at me for my late appearance, how dirty I looked and the fact that I was too scared of the dog to pick up my fallen homework and I had detention," Harry said, looking at his legs and turning Weasley red.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that kid. I guess we all are afraid of something."

"I'm not afraid of them I just don't like them. It's the same with needles, if it's there I'll take it in but I'm not going to start blubbering like a baby or anything. I just don't like them."

"Well it makes sense, what you said. Besides, dogs are a lot more responsibility than cats. They can take care of themselves and be left alone at will but dogs always want attention and they need to be trained. Ha, guess you don't like it when I turn into Padfoot do you?" Sirius grinned painfully.

"No, I like it. You're friendly. But the majority of dogs I've met aren't like that."

"If you say so…"

"So can I get another cat?" Harry said excitedly.

"No."

"But you said"-

"No. I said no. Just because I understand why you like them doesn't mean you can get one. You have enough to worry about as is to have another cat."

Harry knew he didn't really need another one so he kept quiet and returned to his food. He spent the remainder of the night watching the film The Mask on his TV from his new VCR. He loved every minute of it; it made him feel like a normal teenager. By 10:30 he got into bed and Sirius walked in to tuck him in just because he could. Harry had to voice something that had been on his mind all day.

"Sirius, what are you going to do about Umbridge?"

Sirius sighed. "As of now, nothing."

"What? Did you not see my hand?" Harry thrust his raw hand to the man's face.

"Harry, there isn't much that can be done. She is working under Fudge. The chances he'd allow a trial of some sort of sacking of her is almost laughable."

"Not long ago she forced a new decree on Hogwarts saying she has the final say in punishments! She's upset that I had passed out so I haven't been to see her since. But I know she's planning something. She knows Madam Pomfrey knows. She won't see the end of it," Harry said seriously.

Sirius squeezed Harry's hand. "I will see what we can do about it kid. I hate not doing nothing, you know that. But it will mean many more people will be in on it."

Harry knew this and nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I don't want to be a bother"-

"You aren't for the last time kid, and if you are I couldn't ask for a better person to bother me with."

"Thanks. Same with you," Harry said cheekily.

Sirius ruffled his hair hard.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Harry cried.

Sirius relented and said in a flat tone, "So, is there more that's itching your back?"

"More."

"Fire away."

"I know it's not really in my place to ask but, well, I mean it's not like you hadn't heard me ask about it before but I was just wondering… when do you think Dumbledore will have time to tell me what he needs to tell me?" he fumbled.

"Well Moony was going to ask him while we were out but he's not up to much right now. Hopefully he'll call an Order meeting soon and I can ask him then. Is it bothering you that he isn't saying anything to you?"

"Of course! I feel he's been avoiding me. He never looks at me or acts as if I'm there. When I witnessed the attack on Mr. Weasley he wasn't even looking at me when I told him what happened. I don't know why he doesn't think he can trust me," Harry said miserably.

"Harry, don't say that. Dumbledore trusts you," Sirius frowned.

"Then he would tell me. I deserve to know what's going on above anyone else really."

Sirius sighed and pulled Harry to his side and draped an arm around him. "If I can, what do you want me to relent to him from you? What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Why did I see the attack on Mr. Weasley? Why does my scar hurt after those strange dreams? The ones where I'm walking down a long corridor?"

"You're still having them?"

Harry nodded. "Same as it has been. I want to know what it means. No one should have recurring dreams so often. Reoccurring dreams means something is going on."

Sirius nodded, getting to his feet. "I'll be sure he hears of it. I'll be sure to pester him enough so he gives me an answer."

Even though Harry knew his godfather would keep his word he still settled in for another fitful sleep which involved the long dark corridor and a door up ahead which he had to reach…

Harry had to get up early that day with Sirius for they were going to head to Julie Vesser, Lily's old friend's, house for it would be too risky to stay at home when Remus would be turning into a wolf. He would of course be taking his wolfsbane potion however the new law stated a child could not be in the same vacancy as a 'beast' during transformations so Sirius had to move Harry somewhere for the day. Harry packed for the day there some items he wanted to bring, including his Firebolt.

"Are you excited for today?" Remus asked in a haggard tone over breakfast to Harry.

Harry nodded. "I've never been to a friend of my mum's before. I'm just a bit nervous to be around her kids. She has four who are all under the age of ten. I've never been around kids that young besides when I was that old myself."

"It should be fine Harry. She lives in a very nice home in the Helga Estates and has plenty to do. Loads of both wizard and Muggle games. And she loves to bake," Sirius looked dreamy.

Harry smiled. "Can't wait."

"Sorry you have to miss out on this Moony, I know Julie would've really wanted to see you," smirked Sirius.

"Well there's always another time. You two have a nice time," Remus said and rubbed his temples.

Harry took along his cat since he knew he would freak out if he was in the same house as a howling wolf, even though Remus wouldn't attack the feline in any way. Sirius and Harry caught a bus to travel to Julie Vesser's house. It felt like they were on the bus for ages when it stopped at a road and Sirius and Harry got off.

"Now we walk, don't worry Harry, it's not too far," Sirius insisted and shivering in the snow, they walked for twenty minutes and reached an open country it seemed and a tall golden gate that was surrounded in evergreens which were powdered in snow. Harry moved his head to the right and a large sign bore the words HELGA ESTATES in fancy gold letters.

"Wow," Harry whispered.

"Ha, this isn't even it yet Harry. We have a bit more walking to do." He waved his wand and pointed it at the gate and said the password and it opened and they began to walk ahead. All along the sides were evergreens and a lot of land. They walked for a few minutes before the first of the homes started to emerge. Harry's mouth fell open, they were beautiful. They were small manors but manors nonetheless. They made a left after walking strait up for ten minutes and walked down the next road then Sirius began to seek out the house.

"A-ha! Here it is, number 41 Lexious Lane," Sirius smiled and they finally stopped.

Harry's jaw once again flew open. They were in front of a large house that looked like a big golden doll house; it had large grand marble steps that wrapped around most of the front of the house to the front door.

"This- this looks amazing," Harry gasped.

"It does, doesn't it? This is a private residence exclusive only to those who possess the quantities of Hufflepuff even if they were never sorted into the House. Well let's not stand in the snow forever, she's waiting for us," Sirius smiled wildly and walked up the twelve front steps and rung the doorbell which Harry could hear echo inside the home. It opened and a short woman squealed in delight.

"Sirius! Harry! You've made it! Oh come in, come in! You look so cold my dears!" and she beckoned them inside.

They followed her to a vast sitting room with a roaring fire that Harry couldn't wait to defrost by. Julie was a short woman with short dark hair and a kind face. She reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley strongly. In the sitting room was a man with thin dark gray hair a kind face and horn-rimmed spectacles. Next to him were four children, three boys and one girl.

"Everyone, this is Sirius, an old friend from school- I know you know Will from our Hogwarts days… and this is Lily's son Harry. Harry, this is my husband Will"-

"How do you do lad?" smiled the man and they shared a strong hand-shake.

"Fine," Harry nodded in return.

"And here is my lot, Sirius, Harry. We have nine-year-old Thomas, eight-year-old Mirian, five-year-old Adam and our youngest, two-year-old Jacob," she said fondly.

"Hello," Harry said slightly awkward.

They muttered hellos, clearly uncomfortable as well.

"Why are children so shy to others I'll never know…well we have so much to catch up on, children, you can get back to what you were doing."

"Finally," exasperated Thomas rolling his eyes. "She's been buggin' us to line up and get cleaned up just for a stupid hello," he muttered to his sister and they went upstairs.

"I have to check on the muffins that are baking, Will- would you like to give them the tour?" she said frantically as she headed into the room across the sitting room which was the kitchen.

Will Vesser showed them the kitchen, sitting room, other living area on the other side of the house, both game rooms, all six bedrooms and all six bathrooms, office, dining area, library, the garden which boasted both Muggle and wizard toys and a grand playground set for the children which Harry felt stupid to admit to himself looked pretty fantastic. The last thing on the tour was the indoor pool which was charmed to have perfect temperature no matter what the weather was outside.

"Hope you brought your swimsuit Harry," winked Will when he showed them the pool.

"I did. Sirius told me you had a heated pool and I've never tried one of those out before."

"Well it's pretty fantastic I'll tell you that. I think we should head back to Julie, I know there is a lot to catch up on…"

As soon as the three of them reached the sitting room Julie laid out a variety of snacks and tea and they got comfy in stuffed chairs and began to chat.

"Did you know me when I was a baby?" Harry asked Julie, munching on decorative Christmas biscuits.

"I did, yes. I didn't come over as often as Sirius or Remus did but I visited plenty when you were little. I was actually present for your birth. However it was maddening staying in the waiting lounge with your father's posse. James was frantic and Sirius here did nothing to calm his nerves. He kept saying it was taking forever because you might have been born with a defect or something stupid like that," she said crossly.

"I had to lighten his nerves somehow!" Sirius said looking innocent.

"Saying his son could be born with an extra arm does not lighten one's nerves Sirius!" Julie glared as Harry burst in laughter.

"So, how have things been since the Ministry allowed you to take Harry in this summer?" Will asked, taking a sip from his teacup.

"They've been great. Still can't believe it at times but we've been getting on all right, haven't we kid?" Sirius smiled at his godson.

"Yeah, been great," Harry said thickly around another biscuit.

Julie's youngest child was there at her side as the adults talked. He was clutching a stuffed hippogriff and got up to whisper in her ear-"Mumma? That 'Arry Podder?"

"Yes dear. It's Harry Potter," she purred back.

"Wow, even those who are two years old know who you are lad," said Will.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, not really knowing what else to say.

Jacob struggled out of his mother's lap and shyly went up to Harry and held out his hand.

"I- I Jake missur 'Arry Podder," he said bashfully.

The adults roared with laughter.

"Um, hello Jake, nice to meet you," Harry said smiling and taking the tiny hand.

Jacob ran back to Julie and said in her robes, "Mumma! He say hi! 'arry say hi ta meh!"

Julie laughed. "I know, I saw. Why don't you show Harry your bedroom hmm? So Mummy can talk to the grown-ups in private?"

Jacob shook his head no and buried his face in her robes even deeper.

"Sorry, he's just a typical shy two-year-old," Will said amused.

"It's fine. I'd like to see your bedroom Jacob," Harry said to the little boy.

Jacob shook his head no in Julie's robes.

"Show Harry your bedroom dear, he wants to see it and if your brothers or sister bother you just tell me all right? Now go on, go on!"

"'Kay. 'Arry! Fa'ho me! Fa-ho me!" Jacob cried and took hold of three of Harry's fingers in his small fist.

"Oh, just to warn you Harry, Jake kind of looks up to you as a hero of some sort so don't be surprised when you walk into his room," Will whispered in the teen's ear.

Harry nodded and allowed the little boy to take him up to his room, being patient as it took just a little while for the toddler to climb up the carpeted steps. Jacob led Harry down the hall to the last door to the left which held a wooden sign with a painted hippogriff and said JACOB on it.

"This 'Arry, this is my room!" he pointed out when they walked in.

Harry gasped; there were pictures of his own face on the wall! There was a poster that looked to be cut out from a teenage girl's magazine and several children's drawings which were clearly of Harry for each one had a scar scribbled on what had to be a head. There were also many toys littering the floor, an art easel, a giant stuffed hippogriff in the corner and a child's bed by a bay window that overlooked the side yard.

"See 'Arry? See? You my 'ero! I am told stowies of you frum Mummy and Daddy and Tommy and Miran and Adum! They say you powaful withard and did lots of stuff an' made- ya made a big bad guy go away!" he said in a rush.

"Really? They told you this?" he couldn't help but think that a two-year-old shouldn't be told such things yet.

"Mummy did not wan' meh ta know but I- but I know an'way. Tommy knows lotsa stuff an' he told me an' Mummy be mad at him but I still know you."

"Well, that's good then I guess." He swallowed. How on earth were you supposed to talk to a two-year-old? "So, you're two then aren't you?" he asked feeling very stupid but apparently this was a good thing to say because Jacob nodded frantically, his short brown hair flopping.

"I two and I free soon!"

"When is soon?"

"Um, verah soon. Mummy say round da corner. I go have a pardy and cake and go swimmin'!" he said excitedly.

Just then the door opened and in stepped Thomas followed by Mirian.

"What are you doing, talking to Harry Potter? He doesn't want to talk to a baby like you," the oldest said with a cruel smile.

"He was talkin' ta meh! You go outta my ruum! Mummy say you no go in my ruum!" Jacob said angrily, his face turning red with the effort.

"You always say you're going to tell Mum stuff but you're just a tattle tale! She doesn't care if we're in your room!" spoke Mirian looking just as mean as her older brother.

"Yeah, besides, we wanted to play with Harry too and he's more closer to our age than to you!"

Little Jacob was already tearing up.

"Listen you guys, your brother just wanted to show me his room. You don't have to be so mean about it," Harry said fairly and raising a brow.

"Oh c'mon Harry, you don't have to lie. You don't want to be around a little boy like him. He has no friends so he goes and bugs us!" said Mirian.

"Well I don't know how many friends a two-year-old should have," Harry shrugged.

"C'mon! Come to my room! I like kitties and I just heard from Mum you do too!" Mirian said excitedly, pulling on Harry's right arm.

"No! Come to my room! I like dragons and I know you like those too!" grinned Thomas pulling on his other. "C'mon, I have this cool dragon castle set I know you'll like!"

"Maybe later. I'm getting to know Jacob first."

Jacob smiled and said, "Ha! He wanna stay wif meh! Go bafore I tell Mummy!"

At that moment Harry went to take Weinki to the game room so he'd be out of everyone's way. He was only gone two minutes but when he came up he saw Jacob in tears.

"Hey you guys, what happened in here?" he asked frowning.

"Jacob's just bein' a baby is all. He keeps acting like you wanna play with him but we all know you don't 'cause all three of us are cooler than he is," said five-year-old Adam proudly.

"What on earth makes you think that pray tell?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"Pray tell? What's that mean?"

"Never mind. What makes you think I'd rather hang with you tree over your little brother?"

"Because Harry, I like Quidditch, Mirian likes kitties and Tommy likes dragons and we all know you likes them too!"

"Yeah but I want to be with Jake right now," Harry told the five-year-old knowingly.

The three older siblings growled but walked back to their rooms, no doubt upset the famous boy-who-lived didn't want to play with them.

"Ya rerry wanna stay wif meh 'Arry?" Jacob asked in his tiny voice.

"Sure thing kid. Um, yeah, what do you want to do then?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Jacob smiled showing off the tiniest little teeth Harry had ever seen and told him what he wanted to do. Around an hour later lunch was ready to be served. Will was busy upstairs trying to get the kids down while Sirius was downstairs with Julie. Everyone sat around the dining room table and began on their beef stew.

"So Harry, what subjects are you learning in school right now?" Will asked.

"Oh, um, the usual. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Astronomy, History, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination…I think that's it."

"Ah, so you have an interest in creatures and 'fortune telling' do you?" the man smirked.

"Well not really. I mean, it makes Hagrid happy to know I'm in his class and it is umm interesting. Dangerous but interesting. Divination- well, let's just say I'm going to be glad to not take it sixth year," Harry retorted.

"Hey, you never told me this!" said Sirius accusingly.

"Well you never asked. You know me, I don't tell you anything unless you bring it up! C'mon, do you really think I want to be a Seer after Hogwarts?"

"So Harry, what _do_ you want to do when you leave school?" Will asked.

"I want to be an Auror defiantly. I'm really good at DADA and I can't help but feel satisfied when those who deserve to be caught are. I want to round up the Death Eaters after Voldemort is gone."

As expected, there were many gasps at the table.

"Sorry! Sorry! You-know-who I mean," Harry said. Perhaps since he was around young children the name was even more of a danger in the house.

Will shook his head, trying to act like it didn't happen. "So young Harry, I just have to ask because it's what us adults do- is there anyone at school who, you know, caught your eye?" he gave him a significant look.

Harry almost choked on his juice. "Um, no."

"Really? Well I'm sure soon"-

"No because someone has already caught my eye a while ago," he said wisely.

"Has there?" Julie smiled at him.

"Yeah. We've actually been dating for… five months now."

"He really has picked a good one. A smart Muggle-born, just like Lily was," Sirius told them.

They continued to talk (mostly about Harry) until lunch was over. Then Julie went to her children.

"C'mon Jake and Adam, nap time," she informed.

"Mummy, no!" cried Jacob.

Julie sighed and picked him up.

"Harry's not going anywhere. He's staying here all night! You have plenty of time to play with him dear but right now you need to sleep."

She carried off a howling toddler up the stairs, Adam following behind glumly.

"So what did Jacob make you do Harry?" Will smiled as they began gathering up the dishes.

"Um, well he wanted to play with his stuffed animals. He wanted me to play with this dragon that saves this pig and his mother which was a hippogriff from Hogwarts," Harry confessed.

Sirius laughed out loud. "Aw, you poor thing."

"It was fine. Heh, I know he really enjoyed it. It wasn't that big of a deal. The only problem was your other kids really want to 'hang' with me too."

"Well they all do know who you are Harry. It's hard for them not. They hear it from their friends and read it in books and magazines. They catch Julie talking to her friends about you sometimes. Julie is just upset that Jacob found out about you so early. Tommy told him all about you one day and Jacob got really excited and now thinks you're his hero."

Harry tried to smile. "It's- it's okay."

"Now that he's met you he's going to ask you to go swimming with him about a hundred times, so look out."

"I will then. He told me he's having a swimming party when he turns three."

"Ah yes, he's really looking forward to that," Will nodded.

"When does he turn three?"

"January fifth," answered Julie, walking into the room.

"Hey dear, did you have a difficult time getting the kids to bed?"

"It was fine enough. As long as I promised them Harry wasn't going anywhere when they woke up. I'm sorry dear, you've been bombarded by children all afternoon," the mother frowned.

"It's all right, I know he really likes me. It'll be good practice too for when the other kid comes along," he said grinning at his godfather.

"What other kid?" frowned Julie.

"Huh? Oh, you- you don't know? I'm sorry, forget I said anything!"

"No, what is he talking about Sirius?" frowned Will.

Sirius looked at Harry then at the Vesser's and licked his lips.

"Um, well- you know the girl I told you about? Helena? The one I'm dating? Well turns out I got her pregnant."

"You did? On purpose or what? You already want a kid and you've only been together since October?" Julie asked looking confused.

"Of course it was an accident," Sirius frowned.

"A stupid one too," Harry mumbled.

"Harry! You said you were okay with this!" Sirius yelped, pointing a finger at him.

"I am but it's still stupid to get a girl pregnant when it's only been a handful of weeks dating her."

"You got her pregnant on accident? Oh Sirius, I was afraid that you were going to do that to a girl one day," Julie said shaking her head.

"We used protection! But I confess it may not have fit properly and I never bothered to check. We were both a little tipsy," Sirius looked guilty.

Harry turned his head as quickly as an owl's to his godfather, glaring daggers.

"You got her _drunk_?"

"It was an accident!"

"How do you _accidentally_ get someone drunk? Unless you're drunk yourself! I cannot believe you Sirius! You know it! You know what I think about drinking!" Harry shouted at him then got up and marched out of the room and off the hall out of sight.

Will and Julie followed Harry with their eyes then turned back to Sirius when they heard a door slam shut.

"What in blazes was that all about?" Will's eyes were wide.

Sirius looked over his shoulder as if expecting Harry to be right behind it. "I don't know to be honest. He's never walked out and slammed a door on me like that. Maybe I should talk to him…"

"Allow me," Julie stood. "If he's upset with you then I don't think he's going to be very happy to see it's you by the door. I'll be right back." The lady walked down the hall and knew where the teenager had gone off to- the game room. Sure enough when she popped the door open she saw him sitting on a chair by the pool table, his cat in his hands.

"I have no idea what just happened. I didn't think I was going to do that. I'm sorry," he said before she even sat down next to him.

"Well I think it's your godfather you need to apologize to dear. You walked out on him, not me."

Harry nodded and followed her back to the sitting room, feeling stupid for the childish thing he just did.

"That was a quick row. What's up kiddo?" Sirius asked, placing his hands on Harry's thin shoulders.

Harry shrugged. "I was angry about what I just heard. About you getting Helena drunk."

Sirius grinned. "We all get a little, well, _drunk_ now and again Harry. We all enjoy a bit of alcohol when the mood is right."

"That's the problem, I don't."

"Well I know you don't. In fact I sincerely hope you don't. You are not of age to be drinking."

"It's not that, I don't think I'll ever enjoy drinking, ever," Harry said looking at his hands.

"You don't know that Harry. You're only fifteen, give it a few years you you'll like it," Sirius said encouraging, patting his back.

"He's right Harry. I admit to enjoying some wine or a beer when I'm with certain friends and family members," Julie spoke. "I don't drink around the kids but there's nothing wrong to do it with other adults."

"You guys are _encouraging_ me to drink? What the hell?" Harry asked looking around.

"I'm not encouraging it kid, I'm just telling you it's not a bad thing. If you ever feel stressed or upset you can just have a bit of mead or Ogden's whiskey to wash it away," sighed Sirius in a satisfied way.

"I do so have a good reason to not drink. Reasons actually. One- you can get drunk," Harry said holding up a finger.

"Only if you're not careful," Sirius pointed out.

"The more you drink the drunker you get and you may end up doing something really stupid," Harry glared. "But do you want to know the real reason I'll never do it? Do you? It's because Vernon. He- he drank every night. Sometimes all day. When he got drunk he- he took it out on- on… and I can't forget, and it still feels so fresh, and"-

Sirius cut him off by pulling the boy into his strong arms. He squeezed. "You don't need to say anymore kiddo. I understand. I'm sorry. Of course you wouldn't want to do it. I'm sorry, it's completely okay if you never pick up a drink in your life. Really."

Harry looked up at him. "I don't want you to think I don't want you to stop. You can drink if you want, but doing so to get drunk… I don't like that. It's fine to- to have something with a meal. It's what people do."

As the Vessers did not know the exact reasons for Harry's adoption they didn't understand the scene that had just taken place. They knew though that it was not the time or place to ask such things and passed it off as if nothing happened. The rest of the day was spent playing with the Muggle games in the game room such as a pinball machine which Sirius soon became obsessed with and air hockey which Harry quickly became obsessed with and easily beat everyone else after his first try.

"I guess it's all to do with being a Seeker, I have quick reflexes," He smirked to an annoyed Sirius.

By 7 PM dinner was ready. To Harry's disappointment it was lobster. He bit his lip and tried not to look upset at the meal as he saw Julie bustling around the kitchen still. He made the choice to get up from the dining room table before everyone found out about his allergy. Julie was busy chopping bread and she almost jumped when she turned and saw Harry standing at the kitchen entrance.

"Hello dear. Is something wrong? Do you need anything?"

"Um, I- I can't eat lobster Julie…"

"You can't? Why not? Do you not like it? I'm sorry, I wanted to cook up a fancy dinner since I knew your godfather and yourself were coming over!" she said frantically.

"No, it's not that. I can't eat it because, well, I'm allergic."

"Allergic? To what, lobster?"

He nodded.

"Oh dear, I don't think we have much else to tell you the truth, I have to stop by the market soon."

"No, you don't have to do that. I mean, you don't have to cook me something else," Harry told her as he helped her place the bread and a dip on a large plate.

"But dear, you'll get sick if you eat it."

"I'm sure it's not that big of a deal, I'll try it and if I don't get sick then"-

"Harry, if you're allergic to something you're allergic to something. You can't alter that fact; and I will not be responsible for causing you a one-way trip to St. Mungo's! No, I'll cook you up some macaroni and cheese. It's the one thing always stocked with four kids in the house."

Harry sighed. "Sure. That sounds fine."

He went back to the dining room and she retuned five minutes later with dishes of lobster, bread, soup, salad, and macaroni floating behind her where they then landed gracefully on the table.

"Macaroni! Cool!" exclaimed Adam.

"No dear, it's Harry's," Julie said as everyone began to serve themselves.

"How come?" Jacob asked.

"Harry can't eat lobster dear."

"Howcumb?" he asked again.

"It makes him sick Jake."

"Howcomb?"

"It just does. Will, could you help Jake cut his food? And take Happy off the table dear," she said, indicating the little boy's hippogriff he had earlier.

"Wow Julie, this is wonderful. I recently had lobster but this beats it by a mile," Sirius muffled behind his food.

"Thank-you Sirius," Julie smiled.

"You tried to make it yourself didn't you?" smirked Harry, beginning his cheesy noodles.

Sirius cuffed his head but didn't reply. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their dinner, even Harry with his noodles. But as each minute dragged by Harry seemed to slow down his speed of eating, finally causing him to set down his fork and cover his mouth with a fist and make a little 'urp' sound.

"You all right kid?" Sirius asked.

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

He swallowed again and placed another spoonful of noodles in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. Just then the stench of lobster drifted past his nose in a high degree and he couldn't take it any longer and leapt out of his chair and ran to the nearest bathroom to empty his stomach. The adults were all on their feet.

"I'll go check on him," Sirius said and raced off to the bathroom. He stood in front of the closed door and heard the sound of retching. He knocked. "Harry? Hey kiddo, you okay in there?"

Harry didn't answer right away so Sirius made the decision to step inside. Harry didn't seem to mind when he knelt down next to him.

"What's up?" he asked looking concerned.

Harry spat out a little bile in the toilet and slowly looked at his godfather.

"Guess- I guess I really _really_ don't like lobster."

Sirius grinned. "You didn't even eat any. How could you say that?"

Harry drew in a shuddered breath and answered, "Just- just the smell. It was awful. Really awful."

"Really? I don't think it had that strong a scent."

"'Cause you like it, 'course it smelled fine."

"You bring up a good point there Har."

"Har?" Harry echoed back raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Do you not want me to call you that? One can never have too many nicknames can they?"

"Guess not. Long as I get to call you doofus."

Sirius roared with laughter and ruffled Harry's hair. "You cheeky little snot. Well, are you all done puking or do you want me to leave you alone for a while longer?"

Harry spat again in the toilet and nodded. "I think I'm done. Guess I'll have to eat my macaroni somewhere else…" he said getting to his feet, shaking all over.

Sirius shook his head no. "What you're going to do Harry is go upstairs and brush your teeth."

"I didn't finish dinner yet. I'll do it after," Harry argued.

"Do you really want your food to taste like barf? D you want your mouth to taste like barf? All those sickly little vomit particles sticking to your teeth and gums and tongue and"-

"Okay! I'll brush my teeth! God Sirius, you are _disgusting_!" Harry cried.

"Anything to get you to follow a good hygiene. Up you get…"

"Lucky you aren't Hermione, she would've told me to brush them ten times and floss for a good hour," Harry said bitterly.

"Maybe you should," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I'm not going to be kissing anybody Sirius!"

Sirius gave off a goofy grin. "I know. Go clean up a bit then you can see where you can finish your meal away from the rest of us."

Harry nodded and did as he was told. He came back down thankfully when all the lobster was taken away and everyone was relaxing after the food.

"Hello Harry dear, Sirius told us what happened; how are you feeling?" Julie asked when he took his seat again.

"You got sick!" exclaimed Adam smiling.

"Adam Trivus Vesser! Mind your manners!" scolded Will.

"I feel better, thanks."

"I didn't realize you would have such a reaction to lobster," Julie frowned.

"Me either. I'm never really around it. I guess I didn't know how allergic to it I was," Harry said solemnly.

"Do you think you can stomach the rest of your macaroni or would you prefer some porridge instead?" Julie asked, in the midst of getting up.

"I just brushed my teeth; I don't want to eat anything. It'll taste like toothpaste," Harry smiled feebly.

"When you want to eat again just tell me. Tommy, Mirian, I want you to finish up your homework right now and bring it to me after, got it?" the mother looked to her two oldest.

"But Mum!" they groaned.

"C'mon, up! Up! Its only spelling, it's not that difficult. Meet me in the classroom." Julie said and went to clean up after dinner, Sirius helping her. Will got up and went to Adam to help him with something in his bedroom. This left Harry and Jacob alone.

Harry looked at the little boy who was contently talking to his stuffed hippogriff. He smiled and went over to the toddler.

"Hey Jacob, guess what?"

"What?"

"Your mummy and daddy and brothers and sister are all busy. Do you know what that means?"

"Uuhhh," he thought.

"I get to play with you!"

Jacob stopped thinking and looked at Harry for a second then squealed in delight.

"Really? Ya really gonna play wif me?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. Jacob cried in happiness again and was so excited that he couldn't get out of his booster chair so Harry helped him. As soon as Jacob's feet hit the floor he grabbed hold of Harry's hand and dragged him to the large game room that was part of the basement. Harry saw it was covered in toys for all ages practically. Most were wizard toys but there was the occasional Muggle one Harry recognized, including ordinary dolls that didn't do anything and Lego's.

"'Arry, wanna- do ya wanna p'ay dis wif meh?" he asked, holding out a board game.

Harry took the box in his hands and studied the cover. It was a wizard game called CATCH THAT DRAGON! and had a picture of two children (clearly a witch and wizard) trying to catch different colored dragons that flew around on the box. There was a label on the bottom that read FOR AGES 2-5.

"Er, sure. How do you play?"

Jacob opened the box and the pieces fell out. "Ya have ta catch da dragen!"

"I would assume so, but how do you catch the dragon?"

"Ya set up da base, it's dis"- he said holding up a large round stand. "And ya place da dragens in da cup den da dragens fly off to- to anotfer cup and da game person says ya gotta find a dragen and yo go find it!" he finished.

Harry did not understand a word that came out of his mouth so he found the sheet of instructions which had been colored on by Muggle crayons so it was difficult to read but he hitched his glasses closer to his face and squinted. It read: _set up round game base. Make sure all eight cups are securely on each stand. Place the dragon figure under one cup. The game's voice will activate it and will say catch the dragon. Players have to find the dragon that the game asked for by peeking under the cups that will go up and down at random. When someone yells 'I found the dragon!' then the dragon will fly from under the cup and around the players who are trying to catch it. Whoever catches it first wins! EXAMPLE: if game asks to find the red dragon, players have to find the red dragon hidden in the cups and catch him when someone spots him under the cups. Great help for children to recognize colors and reflexes. Have fun!_

"Well let's play it then," Harry said smiling.

They set up the game and the cups began to spin around on the game base. A voice spoke from the game and said, "Find the blue dragon!" and soon the cups began to lift up and down on their bases, different colored dragons appeared under them but not a blue one. When Harry did find the blue one he acted as if he didn't just so Jacob could sate he found it first.

Jacob then cried, "I found da b'ue dragen!" and the blue dragon flew out from cup four which he was hidden and began to fly around. Jacob caught it in his little hand quickly.

"Hey! Look at that Jake! You won!" Harry said happily.

"I won! I won!" Jacob chanted.

They ended up playing the game around fifteen more times when thankfully Julie came down with Tommy and Mirian and said, "There you two are! Harry, you can relax elsewhere if you want. I saved you your macaroni in case you feel up to eating again."

Harry got to his feet. "Thanks, I think I'll do that."

When he entered the kitchen Will Vesser waved his wand over the leftovers and the bowl of pasta became nice and hot once more. Harry sat down with some pumpkin juice and began to eat once more, feeling hungrier now that the smell of lobster had long passed. By nine Harry had to give all four kids a hug before they went to bed. By ten he was feeling tired himself although now another emotion was erupting inside him; fear. The next day would be his second root cancel, this time with Emma. But before that he would be meeting with Helena to go over his new health plan. They felt it best to not do it after his dental appointment in case he was there longer than anticipated.

Harry said goodnight to everyone else before getting ready for bed. After he was done in the bathroom he went into the guestroom he was occupying and saw a goblet on the bedside table. Frowning he walked over to it and sniffed the contents. They were that of Dreamless Sleep. Harry figured Sirius had told Julie about his sleep troubles and had made sure he would be able to be undisturbed, at least for one night. Weinki, who was now in the room with him, could sense his mater's nerves that night and decided to knead and purr over his legs in hopes of comforting him. Harry sighed and pulled the cat close to his face by his front legs.

"Thanks. But I think the only thing that's going to work tonight is this goblet right here"- Harry pulled the cat closer to his chest then took one look at the potion on the table and downed it. He fell asleep not a minute later….

The next morning Harry woke up to a pain in his hand. He shot up and realized it was Weinki who had scratched him; Harry had rolled over on his tail when he was asleep.

"Sorry," he apologized to the kitten. The door opened suddenly and Julie stepped in.

"Harry dear, breakfast is on. I know you have a busy day today so Sirius wants to leave not long after, okay?"

"Right. I'll be down in a bit."

Harry gathered his things and placed Weinki in his basket with some difficulty and followed Julie downstairs where he had a quick breakfast which he ate little of. As expected the kids did not want to see Harry go, particularly Jacob.

"I'll come by again soon okay? I had fun though, I really did."

Harry thanked Julie and Will for allowing him to stay there that night before he hopped on the bus with Sirius to the ride back home. As soon as they opened the door Harry looked around for his uncle, hoping he didn't have too rough a night of transforming.

Remus was currently sitting in the dining room rubbing his temples.

"Hello Moony," Harry greeted sitting down across him. Remus looked up.

"Harry, hey. Come-'ere," he said and opened his arms.

Harry got up and the two embraced. Harry frowned when he heard Remus give off a small gasp and he relented.

"It's nothing cub. Just a bruise," he passed off.

"How was last night?" Harry asked.

"Rather okay. I did get the urge to break down the basement door but the lure of the warm fire stopped me. I stayed there like a good wolf all night. Did you have a nice time with the Vessers?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah. Her kids all love me, especially her youngest, Jacob."

"Really?" smirked Remus.

"Yeah. Granted I'm not used to little kids but we had fun."

Sirius broke open some banana bread that Julie had sent them home with. He passed along a slice to Remus and to Harry.

"Eat up kid. You hardly ate anything at Julie's."

"I'm not hungry," he said instantly.

"You need to get more food in you. I'm sure it will be a part of your new health plan. Go on."

"I'm not hungry!"

"Eat Harry, _now_."

"I _can't_! My stomach is full of wild snitches and I can't get them to calm down! I feel clammy and nervous and angry right now! I _can't_ eat!" Harry shouted.

Sirius was growing angry but Remus stepped inside.

"You really can't eat right now Harry?" he asked calmly.

Harry shook his head no.

"Well then don't. I understand you feel horrible right now. Do you think you could eat if you cool off for a bit?"

"No. I feel so nervous Moony; I know I won't feel any better at all today," Harry said miserably.

"Well you ate as much as you could. Forcing someone to eat is never good either," Remus spoke in a strained voice.

Harry would be seeing Helena at 11:30 so he went up the stairs to bathe and dress.

"Harry! Are you getting ready for a bath?" cried Sirius' voice at the end of the staircase exactly three minutes after he had gone up.

"YES! What the bloody hell do you think I'm doing? You told me to bathe after breakfast a million times! What do you think I'm bloody doing?" Harry yelled back.

"I do not want to hear your cheek Harry James Potter Lupin Black! Get ready _now_!" Sirius said in a very final way.

Harry could feel a headache coming on. He rubbed frantically at his head and gathered his clothes and marched into the bathroom and locked the door. Sirius marched back to the dining room where Remus was putting away the dishes.

"Did you hear how he spoke to me?" he said forcefully to his old friend.

"You didn't really need to tell him to take a bath Sirius. He said you told him to already so I think that's why Harry went upstairs," Remus said honestly.

"You don't know that. He could've gone upstairs to watch TV for all you know."

"You should've gone to his room if you didn't hear the bath water running after ten minutes but you didn't need to tell him to bathe as soon as he got upstairs."

Sirius exhaled. "You're right. Man, looking after a teenager is tough work."

Remus smirked. "Only to you."

"Harry responds to you more than he does to me. Why is that?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know. Maybe I take a calmer approach to things. You tend to, you know, um…" Remus thought.

"What? What do I tend to do?" Sirius shot at him.

Remus raised a brow. "Use more force. You want things done _now_. Harry's a good kid; you don't have to shout at him."

"He doesn't listen"-

"Yes he does. So he may get upset once in a while, he's fifteen, you can't blame him for the hormones that he can't control. Kids have so much pressure coming at them from everything. Parents, friends, lovers, school, careers…those teenage years are often misundetrstood," Remus said wistfully.

Sirius looked surprised. "Well maybe you should do something about that then. Show nutters like me how to react to teenagers."

Remus looked at Sirius for a long moment then his eyes were as wide as galleons. He hugged him tightly, glee all over his face.

"Padfoot! You're an absolute genius!" he cried.

"I am? What did I do?" Sirius asked clearly flabbergasted.

"You gave me a wonderful idea! To help teenagers!"

"I- I did? Really?" Sirius said, a lost smile creeping on his face.

"Yes! I know what I can do. I can write a book!"

"A book? How the hell will that help kids?"

"You don't understand, it will. I could write a book that will help teens. I can write down all the things they need to know, experiences, things that will help them understand life. Advice… doesn't that sound like a wonderful idea?"

Sirius smiled. "That could actually work. There aren't many books out there about teenagers themselves. Most books just focus on school and spells and such."

"I know. I really can't wait. I'll start as soon as I come home with Harry from his appointment today."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius questioned.

"I'm taking Harry to Emma today."

"No you aren't, I am," Sirius argued.

"You don't need to Padfoot. I have it under control."

"No you do not! Do you not remember last night? Last night was the full moon! You need to recover from it!"

"I'll be fine. I've suffered the moon plenty of times. I can get around on my own very well thanks," Remus passed off.

"Moony ol' pal, you have a nasty bruise to your chest. You have several scratches all over your body. You're tired and exhausted. Let me take Harry there. You just rest," Sirius patted the man on the shoulder.

"No deal _Mum_. I'll be fine. You need to do things here yourself. You said yesterday you want a word with Dumbledore. Plus you said you'd shovel the pathway to the house but you didn't. You also said you'd shovel away the snow on the patio in the back but you didn't do that either. You also need to find a Healer with Helena for the duration of your peanut's development," Remus finished, counting these things off with his fingers.

Sirius glared. "Harry can do the chores. That's what kids do. Maybe he could get an allowance for it."

"He won't want it. He still has 428 galleons in his vault. He won't want anymore gold."

"Maybe I could give him sweets instead," Sirius thought.

"He doesn't need any more sweets Sirius. Heck, I'm sure Harry'll do it for free."

"Maybe. (_sigh_) Are you sure you can handle being with him for that long Remmy?" Sirius expressed.

"I'll be fine. I'll be in the waiting lounge the majority of the time anyway."

Sirius gave a sly smile. "Fine. You can take him. I'll try to get things done here after I take him to see Helena."

Eleven AM arrived and Sirius and Harry had gotten a hold of a bus to head off to St. Mungo's once more. Thankfully his Healer could see him right away and go over his new health information. Thankfully his blood work came back fine but he was still not getting enough essential nutrients. He was put back on the calcium supplement as well as a new nutrient potion. It was lighter than the one previous but just as effective. He was also told he would no longer need to see Madam Pomfrey for monthly blood draws, as long as he felt fine. Finally with the promise that he would try to include healthy choices in his everyday meals, Harry went back home.

Back there he tried to do anything he could think of to get his mind off of his upcoming dental work. He tried reading, watching TV, sleeping, restoring the old brooms he found, but nothing worked.

"You could go flying after! That's good right?" beamed Sirius as he placed a sandwich and small salad in front of Harry for lunch.

"Nothing is going to work today Sirius. I know it. I feel so jittery. I can't eat," Harry said looking up into his face with mournful eyes.

"Harry, you need to try. Helena stressed how important it is to try and have three square meals a day."

"She didn't say I need to if I feel I might just throw it back up," Harry shot.

After a couple minutes more of arguing Harry finally ate the salad in front of him and drank some water. He knew that after he came back from the Grangers' practice he wouldn't want to eat for the rest of the night. Harry spent the rest of the time watching TV but not paying too much attention to it. At 2:30 he heard a small tap on his door and Remus walked in, leaning on an old cane.

"We have to leave soon Harry," he told the boy.

Harry threw the blankets off his body and sat up and nodded. Remus gave him a slight smile.

"You'll be okay cub. Just think, you'll be back home under you covers in front of the fire in a few hours. That sounds nice right?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth alright Harry?"

"I've brushed them three times already today Remus. I don't think they're going to get any cleaner," Harry said pointedly, swinging his legs over his bed and getting to his feet.

Remus frowned. "Well get dressed. And in warm clothes, we have to take the bus."

"I know, we always do."

"Don't start raising your voice at me Harry," Remus said sternly.

"I wasn't!" Harry cried.

"Yes you were and you are again right now. Hurry, We're leaving in under ten minutes," Remus said, looking at his watch.

"What the bloody hell does 'under ten minutes' mean?" Harry said under his breath.

Remus limped over to the teenager with a scowl. "Drop it Harry."

"I was just wondering what 'under ten minutes' means. It could be eight minutes, it could be six," Harry said, eyes wide as he searched for a coat in his wardrobe.

"Fine. If you want an exact time I'll give you one. I want you downstairs in eight minutes and no less," Remus said harshly and walked out of the room, leaning heavily on his cane.

Harry knew he didn't have to anger Remus for no reason so he quickly found his snow suit and after lacing up his new boots and wrapping a scarf around his neck he shut his door and met up with his uncle at the foot of the banister.

"Ready Harry?" asked Remus.

Harry nodded.

Remus nodded and he and Harry ventured out into the blinding snow. They walked through the short clearing of trees on the other side of the dirt road from their house which was the short pathway into the Muggle world. They were soon walking on a Muggle sidewalk and went to find the nearest bus station which they caught just in the nick of time. They took a seat behind some gossiping old ladies and held onto the bus that was slowly moving in the snow and heavy London traffic. They got off at the usual stop by a tiny baker and in five minutes were at Granger Family Dentistry and Orthodontics. Harry drew in a breath as they walked inside.

"Hello again Remus, and Harry! how are you?" smiled Joanna the receptionist.

"Fine, fine. Didn't think you would remember who I was," Remus smiled candidly.

"I have a great memory you can say. You're here to check Harry in correct?"

Remus nodded and while he was bent over a paper Harry took a seat. His stomach rippled around for a second then settled. Remus limped over to Harry and sat down next to him and pulled out the local Muggle newspaper from a bin. Harry really wished he had brought along the book he was reading at home. Strangely enough Harry seemed to have found deep interest in his new Kenmare Kestrel boots at that moment. They were so handsome and such a nice deep almost black-looking brown color to them. He smiled as he wiggled his toes in them. They felt nice and dry despite having walked in a foot of snow. The built-in water repeller charm sure helped immensely. His whole lower leg felt nice and dry and warm because the boots came all the way up to a few inches below his knee.

"Like your boots do you?" Remus said softly, watching Harry on the corner of his eye.

"Huh?"

"The boots- you seem very entertained by them," the man smirked.

"Oh, yeah. I love them. Thanks again for them."

"It was on your list," Remus shrugged and went back to his paper.

The office seemed to be pretty empty that afternoon and Harry didn't know if this was a good thing or not. He was feeling stupid for feeling so nervous. He had already been through this procedure before, why did today make it feel ten times worse? Maybe it was because he knew what to expect now. After only three dentist visits within a few months it was something he yet had gotten used to. Fingers and tools in his mouth was very weird and uncomfortable.

The door at the end opened and a nurse stepped out and called his name.

Harry bit his lip but got up. Remus set aside his paper and gave Harry a pat on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine Harry. Don't worry," he said in his ear.

Harry nodded. "I know. See you," he took off his thick coat and set it aside next to Remus and followed the woman, Jennifer behind the door.

"How is your holiday shaping up so far?" she asked, leading Harry into a room down the hall.

"Fine," Harry said, throat a bit tight.

"Have a seat Harry. Good then? Get any good presents?" she asked when he took his awaiting seat in the gray dental chair.

Harry looked at her skeptically. "I hope you aren't trying to distract me from doing something," he said watching her.

She laughed. "I'm not. I just would like to know how your holiday is so far."

Harry looked skeptical still but answered, "I got really nice gifts, yeah. I got these really neat boots," he said with a grin, showing them off.

"Oh wow! Those look wicked!" she gasped.

"Aren't they? They're built perfect for Quid- I mean, cricket and for walking in the snow."

"You play cricket?"

"Yeah. I'm on my school's professional team. I'm really good."

"Wow. What position do you play?" she asked sitting down on a rolling chair by the dental one.

Harry's eyes grew wide for a second. He thought back to when Daniel first introduced him to the sport.

"I'm a batsman," he answered with a smile. _Yeah, that'll do_.

"Oh, so you have a very important part to play don't you?"

"Er, yeah, yeah I do."

"Have you ever been to a professional game before?"

"Um, no I haven't. I want to for my next birthday," he found himself saying which was partially true. He was sure it would be a fun thing to do.

Jennifer nodded. "Well I'd love to chat a bit more but I have to do some peeking around in your mouth."

"Right."

Jennifer pulled a strand of her dark red hair into the bun it was in and lowered the chair, placed a bib around Harry's neck and asked him to open up, all the while adjusting the hanging light.

"How have you been holding up since we first saw you in the summer?" Jennifer asked looking around.

"Find," Harry answered thickly around the little mirror she was using.

"Nothing else has been bothering you?"

Harry shook his head and that was the truth.

"Been brushing how Daniel showed you?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah."

"And flossing?"

"Um…sometimes."

She either didn't seem surprised by this or she just didn't want to show it.

"Well we'll see a little later how well you've been doing that. Now I want you to bare your teeth at me all right? See the alignment."

She pulled his lips down to inspect his gums and the bottom teeth and nodded.

"I'm going to a tiny bit of cleaning. Do you want mint or bubblegum polish?"

"Bubblegum please."

Harry drew in a breath and sat back in the chair and allowed her to scrap away and clean his teeth. This was all over in a half hour and Harry was let up from the chair after, rubbing his cheek.

"You did fine sweetie," Jennifer smiled, throwing away a string of floss in a nearby bin.

"I know I did, I just don't like how the floss gets stuck in-between my teeth sometimes."

"Well it wouldn't happen if you flossed just a bit more. Also some teeth are at an angle that makes getting the floss in-between them just a tad difficult. You just sit and relax. Emma should be in soon."

Ten minutes later Emma walked in with Jennifer. She asked Harry about his holiday as well as she went around putting on latex gloves and a mask around her face and went over to him, Jennifer by her side ready for instruction. Harry drew in a deep breath as a new bib was placed around his neck, the chair was lowered and the light was adjusted. He drew in one last deep breath and the work began….

Emma threw away some of the used materials and walked out the door and into the lobby. She gasped when she looked out the window. There was nothing but gray. Remus noticed the woman walk out and smiled.

"It's been getting steadily worse out there. I went to nip a cup of coffee an hour ago and it was just plain insane. Is Harry finished?" Remus asked, about to get to his feet and cane.

"Yes. Wow, I really hope we can get home safely. I'm sure my husband will want me to drive, he gets nervous driving in the snow. Anyway, yes Harry's done. I actually wanted to speak to the both of you in my office for a little bit if you don't mind."

Remus got to his feet, leaning heavily on the cane.

"I didn't know you used a cane," Emma noted, opening the door for him for the small corridor.

"I don't normally but sometimes by leg acts up. Nothing to worry about," Remus passed off pleasantly.

"Oh, I didn't think someone as young as you would need a cane already," Emma smirked.

"Yeah well, neither did I. I just had an accident on a broom when I was a lad and the left leg hasn't been the same since."

Emma nodded and walked back into the room Harry was in to see the boy rubbing his temples then cleaning off the lenses of his glasses and Jennifer putting things away.

"You're fine doing that Jenn?" Emma asked the nurse.

"Yes, I'm almost finished doctor."

"Harry, would you mind coming with your uncle and myself to my office for a bit?" Emma asked pleasantly.

Harry shook his head no and got off the chair and made a little motion with his hands.

"Oh, I've got a pen and paper right here I believe…" gasped Emma and hurriedly looked in a drawer and pulled out a pad and took a pen from her pocket.

Harry said thanks with his eyes and scribbled something and handed it to the dentist. It read: _Thanks. May I use the bathroom first_?

"Sure thing hon. You know where my office is?"

Harry nodded and left for the loo.

Harry let out a content sigh as he expelled the urine that he had been holding for an hour. He zipped his jeans, flushed and washed his hands then went to the door right next to him where Emma was sitting behind a desk, Remus in front of it. Harry took a seat next to his uncle and faced his dentist.

"So, what's up? Did Harry give you any troubles or what?" Remus asked in a tired voice.

Harry frowned. _Why on earth did he agree to take me if he was so exhausted from last night_? he said angrily in his mind.

Emma smiled. "Harry was fine Remus. A pleasure to work with. My husband and I have troubles with people we have seen for years."

"So anything you need to talk over?" Remus asked.

"Well I wanted to go over the next steps considering Harry's process to a healthy smile," Emma began.

"Okay, what else needs to be done?" Remus asked.

"Well there are still two more teeth that need to be filled," Emma looked down at the file in front of her.

"Is it serious or can it wait?" Remus asked.

"It can be put off for now. There's a tooth on Harry's upper right side of his mouth that looks to be the next contender to be treated but I won't worry yet. The cavity on the same tooth but the opposite side is very small and should be fine to wait a little longer to be treated. It is best for people to have their teeth cleaned every six months so that means Harry can wait until June or July for that to happen," Emma explained. "I do need to ask though dear, have you been flossing since I last saw you?"

Harry sighed and wrote: _sometimes. I just don't feel the real need for it. I brush twice a day and I think that's good enough. I know I should more often but I can't get into the habit._

Emma nodded. "Well I can't say anything else but please try to do so more often Harry. It's for your own good."

Harry nodded.

"The last thing I think that I want to bring up is the whole, well, the severity of the crookedness of Harry's teeth," Emma said looking at Remus seriously in the eye.

"Is it really that bad?" Remus asked concerned.

"I've seen worse but I still need to address it. His top isn't too bad. They get more crooked in the back but his bottom is a shade worse. If you'd like to see what I mean…" Emma pulled out a few x-ray films that were taken on Harry's very first visit. "See there? They look all right starting from the teeth right here- the premolars but you go a bit further forward and you can see his incisors look a bit more crooked," Emma pointed out.

Remus nodded. "I know, I've noticed. Of course being a wizard, it's not something we generally do anything about."

"He has great front teeth but right in the back- the canine and premolars are a little out of place but not by a whole lot. I know you think it sounds horrible Harry, I can see it in your eyes but I don't want you to worry okay? I won't do anything about it just yet," Emma said, noticing how tense Harry seemed to be.

Harry didn't say anything. Instead he rubbed at his eyes and sunk into his seat.

"As my husband is the orthodontist- he takes care of the alignment of one's teeth," she explained, seeing Remus' confused look. "We should wait until there is time for Harry to be seen. I would like him to be seen by Daniel and have him make the final call on what should be done but I feel it would be an interruption of his lessons so perhaps it's best to wait until term is over. At the end of June I can give Harry another check-up and cleaning and my husband can check him over for the alignment of his teeth. How does that sound?"

Harry barely nodded he was so tired. Remus smirked.

"I think it's best we head home then Emma. Much-needed naps are priority. Yes, I think we can hold off on anything else until June," Remus said getting to his feet and cane and shaking hands with the doctor.

"Okay, we'll do that. If you feel sore honey, you can take some Advil or a potion that suppresses pain," Emma offered.

Harry gave her a thumbs up and shared a hug before stepping out into the snow with Remus. It was blinding for both Harry and Remus and hard to spot where the bus stop was located. Remus felt bad for Harry because he knew he was cold and in pain and just wanted to go home whereas Harry felt bad for Remus for he knew he was cold and it was difficult to lean on his cane in the winter weather. They thankfully caught a bus and hopped inside and took a seat. Remus sighed contently as he sat down, glad to be off his twigging leg. Harry was grateful too and as soon as the bus started up again he laid his head on his uncle's shoulder and shut his eyes. Remus gave a tired grin and sunk into his seat a little bit so Harry could be a tad more comfortable, all the while looking out of the frosty windows at the white streets of London.

_A bit lengthy of a chapter but I had to combine two old chapters into one since a big part of the old version isn't going to happen anymore. Come back for more._

_Magical love: Rose_


	30. Let's Jump into 1996!

LET'S JUMP INTO 1996!

_Revised: July 19, 2013_

Harry awoke the next morning at the same time as usual. When he looked down he noticed he was in pajamas. That was odd, he knew he had gone to bed minutes after coming home and never bothered to change. A smile pulled at his lips suddenly; the worst things that were to happen this holiday were now over with. He bit back a wince as his left side flared in pain. After brushing this off he hurriedly wrapped his robe around him and put on his slippers and ran downstairs, Weinki trying to catch the rope of Harry's robes which were trailing on the wood floors.

"Feeling any better this morning cub?" Remus greeted after the boy ran into the kitchen.

Harry shrugged. "Bit but it's no big deal. Ohh, my tongue still feels like it's been beaten," Harry moaned, clutching his cheek.

Remus smirked. "Then I suggest not talking for a while until it goes away. Do you think you can eat some simple porridge?"

Harry nodded. "I'll just try and eat on my right side then. Ohh!" he gasped.

"No more talking," smirked Remus and in a minute had porridge ready for Harry. Sirius came down last as usual and plopped in his chair and began his daily crossword.

"Hey Harry, there's going to be an Order meeting on the second just to let you know," Remus announced after everyone tucked into their food.

Harry nodded. "Did you talk to Dumbledore Sirius?" he asked his godfather.

"I did. I did say you were getting fed up with secrets and you want to know everything there is to know. He does understand and he will tell you as soon as he feels ready," Sirius answered.

"That's what you keep telling me! Are you going to get a straight answer from him anytime soon or am I just going to have to barge into his office one day myself?" Harry cried then clutched his left cheek.

"I know you're upset Harry but he says he has his reasons," Sirius argued.

"No he doesn't, he just doesn't think I can handle things myself," Harry said bitterly, moving his spoon about in his bowl.

"He doesn't think that Harry. I know it must be frustrating but he has his reasons. We're upset about it too," Remus spoke.

Harry didn't say anything back. He just finished his hot cereal, milk, and meds and went back upstairs. Remus shook his head sadly but didn't say anything. Harry bathed and read until lunch and read some more after when he heard the phone ring.

"It's Hermione!" he cried, tripping over his feet as he ran down the stairs where Remus was about to pick it up.

"All right, calm down Harry. Here"- Remus said shaking his head and handing him it.

"'Mione?" he called in the machine.

He heard giggling on the other end. "Excited to hear from me are you?" she teased.

"You have no idea, it feels like I haven't seen you in weeks," Harry sighed.

"Same with me. I miss you Harry. Christmas dinner seemed so long ago!"

"You're telling me! So what's up?"

"Oh, how was your appointment yesterday? I asked Mum but I'd rather hear it from you instead."

"It went okay. Still sore from it. Wow, I have so much to tell you though you have no idea."

"Really? Since Christmas? How much went on in those last few days?"

"You have no idea. I really want to see you," he said almost desperately.

"Me too! But you don't have to wait that long!" she cried happily.

"How come?"

"Well my parents like to throw New Year's Eve parties every year and my dad asked me last night if you and Sirius and Remus wanted to attend?"

Harry bit his lip. "That sounds great Hermione, only thing is Remus just told me over lunch today that he wanted to invite some of his and Sirius' friends over for New Year's as well."

"Oh, that's a bit of a dilemma…"

"Yeah. I don't want to make either of our parents upset. Wait- let me tell Remus."

"Okay."

Harry placed the phone on the table and found the werewolf.

"Hey Moony, Hermione's parents invited us to a New Year's Eve party."

"Oh. Well, we have plans as well…" Remus crossed his arms.

"I know. What should we do?"

Remus thought then smiled. "You should go to the Grangers'."

"But- you're having a party here too."

"Yeah but its only Helena, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, and a few Order members. No one you haven't seen before. Go to the Grangers', I know you have a lot to talk to Hermione about. I'm sure you'll have a better time there."

Harry smiled. "Really? Thanks!"

He ran back to the phone and said, "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Remus said I could go to your house for the party!"

"Ohh! That's terrific!" Hermione cried.

"I know. Oh, and there's an Order meeting at Headquarters on the second and Ron and everyone will be there if you'd like to come along."

"I'll ask my parents. I do spend a lot of time with you guys already, I feel bad that my parents don't get enough of my time for these three weeks," she said sadly.

"It's fine. So how has your holiday been?"

They talked for an hour before Hermione said she had to get off.

"See you at the party then. My mum or dad can pick you up."

"Okay. Thanks again. See you," and he hung up feeling happier than he had since Christmas.

"Ah, nothing cures after pains of a major dental procedure than a chat with your girlfriend," smirked Remus from behind.

Harry turned pink. "Hey! I just was talking. Nothing more than that!"

Remus shook his head and chuckled as Harry went back to his room. It was during dinner that Sirius got wind that Harry was going to be spending New Year's with the Grangers.

"Aw, you don't want to spend the coming into the New Year with your godfather, uncle and everyone?" frowned Sirius.

"I do but I really want to spend it with the Grangers. I have a lot to tell Hermione," Harry told his godfather, swirling around his tomato soup with his spoon.

"True, but she can come over when we have the Order meeting and since Ron is going to be there too you can tell both what you want to tell them at the same time," Sirius suggested.

"I know, but some things the Weasleys won't care much about. I know Hermione will want me to tell her how my appointment went yesterday. They won't care about that. Some things are better left said only between your significant other," Harry said simply.

"I guess you bring up a good point…" Sirius nodded.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully.

"So, are you going to kiss at midnight?" Sirius said casually causing Harry to spit out his spoonful of soup in surprise.

"_What_?" he cried.

Sirius was laughing and Remus was trying hard not to choke up himself. "You know, kiss at midnight," he said again.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You don't know?" said Remus looking surprised.

"Know what?"

"It's an age old tradition for everyone- two people kissing when it strikes midnight. I mean, don't you think it will be really nice to kiss Hermione into the New Year? To kiss her as soon as 1995 ends and 1996 begins? Doesn't that sound fun? I'm doing it with Helena," Sirius explained.

Harry thought, a grin slowly creeping on his face. "Yeah, yeah I think I will."

" I can't believe you haven't heard of that before. Didn't um, Petunia and Vernon ever celebrate the New Year?" Sirius said carefully knowing that Harry didn't like when his past life was brought up.

"Not really…they stayed up at midnight and kissed each other and Dudley and had a few snacks and watch the TV but nothing big. I was usually in my cupboard," Harry said softly, playing with his food again, a sure sign he was uncomfortable; Sirius and Remus had noticed this just this morning.

"Oh, well then, um…so you'll be kissing at midnight?" Sirius said with a goofy grin.

Harry nodded, beaming.

"Just promise me something Harry," Sirius said getting back to his food.

"Yeah?"

"Take a picture of it happening."

"_What_?"

"C'mon, it's a wonderful couple-ly thing to have to look back on! Your parents did it," Sirius brought up.

Harry rubbed his chin. "Fine, if I really should."

"You're feeling a lot better aren't you Harry?" Remus commented suddenly.

"What makes you say that? Feel better how?" Harry inquired.

"Your mouth is feeling better isn't it?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really. My tongue is still really sore as is the area around the tooth they worked on."

Before he knew it, it was New Year's Eve and Harry was busy getting ready to spend the night at the Grangers. He could hardly hold in his excitement for some reason. He was in his room packing when Remus stepped in.

"Eager to get out of this place are you?" he noted, leaning on the doorframe as he watched Harry dig under his bed for a clean pair of socks.

"No, just eager to see Hermione," Harry said, still looking.

Remus laughed. "Well that makes sense. What are you looking for?"

"Socks," Harry answered.

"I would think socks would be in your wardrobe, not under your bed."

"You would think but I saw Weinki dragging a sock not long ago and I need to find it. I already packed the clothes I was going to bring to the Grangers and I guess he knew I would be leaving him so he made sure to take something away from me that I need," Harry grumbled, searching in a box filled with junk under the bed.

"Why don't you just bring over another pair?" suggested Remus.

"I don't want to. He took my last clean white sock and I want to wear white socks tomorrow."

"Does it matter?"

"I dunno, I just want it back."

"Well maybe I can show you how to do the laundry tomorrow," Remus said casually, inspecting his finger nails.

"Are you kidding? I know how to do the laundry," Harry said sourly.

"Apparently you don't. You have only done it two times since you moved in here."

"Well I've been busy. I need that damn sock!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Just pack black ones; Daniel is going to be here in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry cried.

"I've _been_ telling you Harry. Hurry up," Remus told him and walked out the door.

"Ohh Weinki I am going to kill you. What on earth do you do to my socks? Stupid little bugger…" Harry muttered angrily under his breath as he continued to search for his missing white sock. He finally gave up on finding it and packed a pair of blue socks in his overnight bag instead and after making sure his room looked all right, he shut the door and walked downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was already there and happily preparing snacks. Harry chatted with her for a few minutes before the sound of the knocking was heard on the front door.

"Hello Daniel," greeted Remus when he opened the door.

"Hello Remus. Is Harry ready?" smiled Daniel.

"He is I think. I'm sorry you had to drive here in the snow, It would be great if we could hook you up to the floo network but generally speaking, we aren't allowed to do it to Muggle homes…" Remus trailed.

"It's fine, really. The way Hermione has spoken of it, I wouldn't fancy traveling through a fireplace," Daniel said amused.

Harry said goodbye to his guardians and left with Daniel to his car. He was attacked by a mane of hair as soon as he entered the Granger home.

"Hermione dear, you promised you wouldn't pounce on him as soon as he walked into the door!" Emma scolded when she saw this.

"I know but I couldn't help it Mum! Look at him- he's irresistible! I must pounce!" Hermione said innocently, hugging Harry tightly.

Her parents laughed and went to getting the party ready. Hermione and Harry kissed passionately and did not let go for what seemed like forever. Finally they broke apart, both breathless.

"So? You told me you had to tell me something?"

Harry let out a deep breath. "Yeah, it's pretty big."

"Is that a- um, good thing?" Hermione said uncertainly, climbing the stairs.

"I'm not sure yet."

Harry followed her in her room where she shut the door and switched on the light. She sat on her bed and faced him, holding onto her knees.

"Pray tell then Harry Potter," she said.

Harry nodded and after taking off his scarf, gloves, cap and trench coat he took a seat facing her on a chair and said with no hesitation, "Helena is pregnant."

Hermione gasped. "Really? Oh wow… _really_?"

Harry nodded.

Hermione screeched. "That's- that's good isn't it? Or is it?" she could see he wasn't smiling.

Harry shrugged. "I guess it is. It was an accident of course. He got her drunk but apparently they used 'protection'. I was pretty angry with him at first but I forgave the next day."

Hermione shook her head. "How far along is she?"

"One question at a time. It happened sometime in early November. Sirius had the whole day with her and I guess after some wine they just went for it."

"Just like that? I just met Helena and she doesn't seem like the person to just have sex with someone she just began to date," Hermione said frowning.

"That's what I think too. But you don't know what you'll do and not do when you're drunk."

"How drunk was she, do you know?"

Harry shrugged. "Sirius just told me he was guilty of getting her drunk. I still am having troubles thinking about that…"

Hermione sighed. "Vernon drank didn't he?" she asked quietly, taking hold of his hand.

He nodded and ran a hand in his hair. "I know I haven't told you much about what happened during the summer but that's- that's one thing he did. Drink. Take it out on me."

Hermione nodded, knowing it was best to not draw out the subject further.

"So, how do you feel about everything? Sirius having his own child?" she asked carefully.

He shrugged again. "I'm not too sure. I've gotten talks from both Sirius and Remus and they told me I have nothing to fear. I won't be ignored. I'm used to though so it's no biggie. But as the months go by I'll be more excited. When they find out if it's a boy or girl. That should be fun."

"So when is it due? Are they _sure_ she's pregnant?"

"They're sure. She took three or four tests, wizard and Muggle kinds. She's eight weeks or so. From Sirius' calculations it should be due early August."

"Wow, your brother or sister is going to have a birthday really close to yours! Oh! Wouldn't it be terrific if you shared the same birthday?" she said as the idea played in her mind.

"Not really. I don't want to have the same birthday as someone else I know. It would complicate things."

"So do you want a brother or sister?" she said over him.

"I dunno, it's too soon to think about. I'm not able to think of it as a sibling yet."

"You're right. Sorry, guess it a girl thing. I wonder where the baby will stay after it's born. Probably with Helena I assume."

"Dunno. Apparently the sister she is staying with, is also pregnant. Again, not thinking about that right now, too far down the road," Harry waved a hand.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hermione apologized. "So what were the other big things you wanted to tell me Harry?"

"Um, well, I had a Healer appointment on Christmas Eve and was told a couple days ago my newest health plan…"

Harry went into depth about his appointment and what he was told on the twenty-eight.

"She still wants to see me at 110 pounds but isn't pushing it right now," Harry was saying. "I'm just slow at gaining weight. As long as I'm healthy and my blood work comes back normal, she won't worry."

Once he had informed her of the latest on his end the two fell onto her bed into each other's arms, glad to be in the company of one another once more. Ten minutes of this Hermione sat up.

"We should get downstairs," she told him.

"Aw, why?" harry had a hold of her hand still.

"My parents might think we're doing something we shouldn't be. C'mon, I helped Mum make some great snacks, and they aren't sugar-free," she added, catching his eye.

"Oh, well then, all right."

Hermione rolled her eyes and the two of them walked back downstairs where several people were down and conversing as the TV was on counting down the hours until it would be midnight.

"So are you going to be kissing our Hermione at midnight?" winked Daniel to Harry as he poured himself punch from the punch bowl.

"Well I was planning on it. But I won't if you don't want me to Daniel!" Harry rushed, spilling punch in his plastic cup.

Daniel laughed. "I won't get upset with you lad. It's what couples do, it's fine."

Harry smiled. "That's what my godfather thinks too. He actually wants me to take a photo of it when I do it. A wizard one so we can look back at it for years to come."

"Aw, that's sweet. Um, it's not a wizard camera is it? You know, since no one really knows about our connections to your world," Daniel said so only he could hear.

"It's not don't worry. There's actually no such thing as a wizard camera. All you do is place the picture in a special liquid and it moves. It's just an old camera; a bit bulky but as you know wizards aren't too much on the upkeep of recent things. So how is London doing in cricket?"

Daniel smiled and jumped on the chance to talk about his favorite sport. The next two hours passed quickly it seemed and now it was 11:52 and counting. Harry ran upstairs and fetched his camera out of his bag and ran to Hermione who was watching the TV screen as the announcer on the news station was ticking off the time left. Harry pushed his party hat that read 1996 on his head up out of his eyes and tapped her shoulder. She spun around smiling.

"Yes?"

"'Mione- you know we're kissing at midnight right?"

"Well of course. I would have been slightly hurt if we didn't. Why?"

"I want to keep it as a memory forever," he said breathlessly.

"What do you mean? Oh!" she cried, spotting his camera and beads of tears cornered her eyes.

"Yeah," Harry said beaming and nodding. "I want to take a picture when we're doing it then make it into a wizard photograph so we can look at it when we're ninety and see our first New Year's kiss as a couple."

Hermione hugged his neck. "That's such a wonderful idea!"

Harry nodded but put a finger to his lips to silence her. "It's 11:57 Hermione, get ready!"

She nodded, tears still in her eyes and they stood close to the TV as her parents and their friends all got ready to kiss one another as well. Everyone was facing the TV, watching the timer counting down each second. Finally all the people began to count down, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Harry and Hermione locked lips as soon as the 'one' rang out and Harry aimed the camera at their faces and clicked. His eyes were closed the whole time and tossed the camera as soon as he took the picture and he held onto Hermione's face and kissed some more. Daniel, Emma and their friends all broke apart and began to clap and kiss other friends happily. Almost a minute later the teenagers broke apart.

"Wow- that was"- Harry began.

"Wonderful," Hermione said dreamily.

"Now what?" he said, looking around, hands still on her arms.

Hermione covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. He looked adorable. He was wearing a gold colored pointed party hat and she had tackled him earlier and wrote 19 in a black marker on one cheek and 96 on the other. His mint green eyes twinkled with such happiness that she had not seen in what felt like months. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly when her father put on some music and everyone began to dance except Harry and Hermione.

"C'mon Harry, it's not that embarrassing," Hermione was telling him, pulling on his sleeve.

"But I can't dance. You saw me at the Yule Ball last year, I was a mess!" Harry argued.

"You didn't even dance at the ball! Besides, it's a Granger Family tradition! We always dance our way into the New Year!"

Harry sighed. "Fine but I better not enjoy this," he said savagely.

"Don't worry, you will," winked Hermione and she took his hands and led him in a dance…everyone retreated the party around 2 AM but the kids were already asleep upstairs in Hermione's room.

Emma was going to check on them to see if they were asleep and gasped when she opened Hermione's door. Harry was on his side, his back facing the door and Hermione was on her other side facing Harry, her arm over his shoulders and his around her waist. Emma smiled fondly and went to make sure the children were comfortable. She rearranged Harry's pillow so he wouldn't wake with a sore neck, took off his glasses, took off Hermione's slippers and pulled the blankets to their necks so they could be extra warm. She kissed each of them on the cheek then turned off the lights and shut the door.

"How are the kids?" Daniel asked Emma as he got ready for bed.

"Fine. They're asleep right now," Emma said smiling.

"Well that's good. It is 2 AM right now."

"In Hermione's bed," Emma went on.

"What?" Daniel asked turning around to face her.

"They're in Hermione's bed, asleep," Emma repeated.

"Both of them?" Daniel gasped.

"Yes- did you not just hear me clearly Dan? It was so sweet. They were on their sides facing each other."

Daniel stared at his wife for a moment before shaking his head. "I guess it's okay then. It's only been a handful of months but I reckon we can trust Harry won't do anything else with our daughter other than sleep in the same bed."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I am sure we have nothing to fear. Not all teenagers are like that."

The two talked for a little while longer before finally going to bed. Harry spent the remainder of the next day at their house and returned back to Number Thirty-One by dinner. Harry was telling Sirius what he talked about with Daniel during the party.

"You talked about crickets? What on earth brought that up?" Sirius looked sickened.

"No- cricket. It's a Muggle sport. It's sort of like American baseball although I doubt you know what that is."

"Why is it called cricket?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged.

"So did you tell Hermione about the news between Padfoot and Helena?" Remus asked as he served dinner up.

Harry nodded. "She was surprised but I know she's happy. Said it's a girl thing."

Sirius gave a nod to his godson's plate. "Start eating Harry, Helena wants you nice and fat by summer."

"Stop telling me how much to eat!" Harry slammed a hand on the table.

Sirius and Remus shared a look.

"Where is this snotty attitude coming from?" Sirius glared.

Harry took his time answering. "Do you really want to know? Well, now that I have a place to call home, guardians I actually like… I want to kind of test my boundaries a bit. Say and do things I was too afraid to do before."

Sirius gave a shrug. "Makes sense. It's good practice too, teenagers can be just as difficult to raise as babies."

Harry flicked a pea at his godfather who smirked and flicked one back. Remus however halted things before Harry could retaliate.

"You two are not five years old. There is to be no food fights during dinner!" he announced.

"Fine. I'll get you at breakfast," Sirius said snidely at the boy.

"Oh I don't think so Padfoot!" Harry yelled back, smiling.

"Or perhaps now!" and Sirius transformed into Padfoot and chased a frightened Harry out of his seat and around the house while Remus slapped his face and muttered something about 'immature idiot.'

"Are you quite finished now?" Remus called, five minutes later when Padfoot had chased Harry back into the dining room.

Padfoot nodded and turned back into a man.

"Hey Moony, guess what?" Sirius called happily, taking a seat again.

"What?" Remus asked tonelessly.

"Harry is afraid of dogs!"

"No I'm not!" Harry yelled back.

"Are you really Harry?" Remus grinned.

"No, I'm just not a big fan," Harry said simply.

"Really? Who'd of guessed? So you're a cat kind of man then hm?"

"Oh, and get this Moony- Harry wants another cat!" Sirius rang.

"You do? Isn't one enough?"

"Well, for now yeah but I would like another. I really like cats now. Maybe you could surprise me before the holidays are up, wink, wink," Harry said winking.

"Yeah, wink, wink indeed. I don't think you'll be getting another cat for a loooong while," Remus stated.

"Surely not that _loooong,_" Harry emphasized.

Remus shook his head and went back to his dinner, Harry following suit. The next day came and soon it was night and time to head to Headquarters. Harry didn't pack anything because they were going to be going home after. He just packed along an empty bag so he could get some books from the library and bring them home.

"I think you're spending too much time with Hermione Har," commented Sirius when Harry told him what he was planning to do.

"I want to think of some really good spells we can use for the DA. I already promised everyone we'd be doing patronuses soon."

"I'm sure Hermione knows a whole book on spells you can learn in the DA Harry. You don't need more books to read."

"Yes I do. You should be happy I want to read, most people don't like to."

"Are we going or not?" Remus called.

"Oh, yes. We're Apparating kid okay?" Sirius told Harry.

"I know, you told me this morning," Harry said impatiently.

"Harry"-

"I know, I know. Let me hang on you…" Harry said to Sirius and the three of them disappeared in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Ohh, the blood traitor, the monster, and the half-blood has returned to my mistress' home. Oh what would my poor mistress say to poor Kreacher?" Kreacher the old Black house-elf croaked as soon as the three men stepped into the foyer.

"Shut-up Kreacher!" yelled Sirius.

Kreacher twitched his eye but slowly made his way upstairs, still muttering. Harry knew the Weasleys wouldn't be arriving just yet so he went down a long corridor and into the Black Family Library. Sirius warned him not to touch anything that looked suspicious in case his skin was burned off. Harry set aside his trench coat and looked at the room. It was dark, dank and small but as soon as Harry lit a lamp the candle illuminated hundreds of books crammed into the space. Harry began to look at each title, holding back from putting novels in his bag because he still had several to read back at home.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, finding a huge volume in faded letters called: _How to Protect Yourself from the __Darkest__ of all Dark Arts_. He eagerly flipped through it and found gruesome pictures and things he had never heard of.

"This is brilliant. There's bound to be some great things to try out in here," Harry muttered to himself and heaved the 2,700 page book in his bag. He kept searching for more interesting books when the door opened and he heard a familiar voice.

"Wow- I didn't know Hermione was coming here as well," noted Ron.

Harry turned pink and faced his best friend and his siblings. "I was just looking for something that could help us in the DA," he explained.

"Sure- I heard you got a lot of books for Christmas," sneered Fred.

"I didn't tell you what I got for Christmas," Harry said as he climbed the stairs with Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. They walked into the room Harry had set up for himself whenever he was at Headquarters and locked it.

"So what did you get for Christmas then?" smiled George.

"Books," Harry mumbled. All four Weasleys roared with laughter.

"Hey- I got loads more than that. I was going to show you all during Christmas dinner but we were too preoccupied. I also got some great sweets and Muggle things. Oh- and look at these!" he exclaimed and put out his right foot in the light. They all crowed around Harry's foot and gasped.

"Are those Kenmare Kestrel boots!" cried Ron.

"Oh yeah," Harry said proudly.

"But- but they must've cost a ton of gold!" gasped George.

"I know. I was shocked myself. It was one of the last gifts I opened. I really needed boots and I thought Sirius had forgotten all about them or they were sold out. I was wrong. Hey, listen to this- they go all the way up to your calf so your leg is warm and toasty and it has a built-in water repelling charm so they can never get wet and it has a built-in tracking charm so you can never slip in the rain or mud and made out of genuine dragon leather and there's a charm on it to make sure they never get that nasty smell of foot odor," Harry explained to the gaping Weasleys.

"Wow Harry, they sound perfect. As soon as we get enough gold we are going to buy a pair of those," Fred said admiringly.

Harry grinned but then washed it off his face. "I have something you guys need to hear."

Harry had just spent a good half hour explaining the news about Sirius to Ron, Fred, George and Ginny and by the end of it they were too stunned for words. Finally Fred broke the silence.

"Rats, I thought I had a chance with her," he said shaking his head.

"And what in the world makes you think that?" asked Harry. "You do know Sirius is her boyfriend right?"

"I know but I couldn't been a perfect spare!" he argued.

"You're seventeen- she's thirty," Harry pointed out.

"So, how do you feel about this mate? It's- it's pretty shocking huh?" Ron looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know. I need to give it some time."

"Do you want a brother or sister?" George asked smiling wide.

"I don't know- I already said- it's too soon to care about that stuff," Harry said crossing his arms.

"Right. So what are the plans for the DA? You said you were going to look up some stuff while you were here," Fred asked.

Harry sighed and went into deep discussion about the next meeting. Two more hours passed and they heard knocking on the door. Harry got up and opened it to see Remus standing there.

"The meeting is over kids. Dinner's ready now," he told them.

All four teens were hungry so they nodded eagerly and rushed down the stairs, pausing at the end so as to not wake Mrs. Black from her portrait. When they arrived in the dark kitchen they saw Sirius, Helena, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks sitting there. Harry took a seat next to Tonks and began to eat. Harry could tell by the look of Sirius' face he wanted to tell Harry something but Harry knew he wouldn't find out anything until after they returned home. He was a bit upset Dumbledore seemed to have already left; he really wanted to know what was going on with his mysterious dreams that left his scar prickling. He would have to ask his guardians later. Dinner ended and everyone announced they had to head back home. Harry hugged Tonks and Mrs. Weasley good-bye and said good-bye to his friends and the rest of the DA. Helena opted to take up Sirius' invite to travel back to Number Thirty-one with him. When they stepped foot into the house Remus said he could do with a cup of tea so Harry went off to the kitchen to do just that.. He came out minutes later with a tray of four steaming mugs and a tin of butter biscuits.

"Thank-you dear," Helena said when they took their cups and sat in the sitting room.

"Is there anything I need to know?" Harry blurted out.

Sirius choked on his tea. "Um, yes but we'll tell you before you go to bed Harry. Let's not talk about the Order right now, we just had a very long meeting," he said wearily.

Harry nodded and munched on a biscuit. All was quiet for the most part until it was ten and Helena announced it was best she left back to her sister's house. After their goodbyes Harry went upstairs to get ready for bed, feeling particularly tired. His guardians stepped into his room some time later. Harry drew in a deep breath. He really wanted to know what they were going to tell him but hoped it wasn't something he didn't want to hear. They didn't look too happy when they walked in his room but plastered fake smiles on their faces once they sat down on his bed.

"So, you want us to tell you about the meeting correct?" Sirius asked.

"Well yeah," Harry said as if it were as obvious as the sky is blue.

"Do you want us to just tell you or do you want to ask questions?" Remus asked Harry.

Harry had wrapped his arms around his knees and set his chin on top. He shuffled his cold bare feet in his top blanket and said, "I want to ask; that way I can have all my questions answered."

Remus nodded. "So what do you want to know first cub?"

"Well, I won't be hearing anything from Dumbledore for a while will I?" Harry said carefully.

Remus sighed. "No cub. He said he has his reasons for not wanting to speak to you directly. He trusts us that we will tell you all you need to know though. For the time being."

"Fine then. My dreams- what exactly do they mean?"

"Well you know that Voldemort is after a sort of –'weapon' right?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. "Well Dumbledore strongly believes He wants you to get that weapon for Him Harry."

"What? What do you mean? Why can't he have one of his puppets do it instead?" Harry asked angrily.

"Um, that's the thing… this 'weapon' isn't really a weapon," Sirius began.

"Then what is it? Where is this thing? What's the corridor I keep dreaming about?"

Sirius held up a hand to stop the flow of questions. "It is a place in the Ministry of Magic. It's called the Department of Mysteries. We don't know much about it, no one really does. But Voldemort wants you to retrieve this item for His usage. He is trying to lure you into the Department of Mysteries so you can get the item."

Harry blinked his eyes. Things were finally beginning to make sense."What about the snake? Nagini? What was that about?"

"The attack on Arthur?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

"He was doing Order duty. He was making sure no one tried to steal the item. Voldemort was trying to get to it that night and released His snake on Arthur," Remus explained.

Harry frowned. "What if He succeeds? What if He manages to get a hold of whatever this weapon thing is?"

"We are doing all we can to make sure that doesn't happen. Which leads us to the last bit of information we need to tell you," Remus had a hand on the boy's arm.

"He's going to hate it, I hate it myself. Why does _he_ need to be the one doing it?" Sirius bared his teeth.

"What? Hate what? Who's going to do what?" Harry looked between both men for answers.

It was obvious Sirius was trying to hold back as much anger as he could when he began the next sentence."Dumbledore knows of a way to stop you from having these so-called dreams of yours."

"Really? That's great!" Harry looked excited.

"Yes but you aren't going to enjoy it," Remus vented.

"Why not? What is it?"

"Well, it's a little thing called Occlumency," Sirius said carefully.

"What is it?" Harry asked again.

"It's a way to block Voldemort from your mind and stop him from reading your thoughts," Remus told the boy.

"That doesn't sound too horrible," Harry passed off.

"How it's done _is_ horrible," Sirius said.

"Why? Does it hurt?" Harry frowned.

"Well not really. It's hard to explain. The thing is- Severus is going to be the one teaching you it," Remus said biting his lip.

"What? Why?" Harry demanded, springing to his knees.

"There are only a few people who are masters at this Harry, Dumbledore one of them but he's too busy at the moment to teach you."

"But I don't want that overgrown bat to teach me! And I'll bet all my gold that he doesn't even _want_ to teach me!"

"I'm sorry Harry but that's the way it is. Listen, we all agreed he doesn't have to do it with you right away. We thought that the next time you have that same dream then you will begin lessons with him. Although the sooner you begin the better," Remus said.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Sirius asked gently.

"Did you tell Dumbledore about this?" Harry asked, holding out his right fist.

"We did," said Remus.

"And?" Harry pressed on.

"He's going to see what he can do about it. In the mean time we need to trust that he will resolve it before Umbridge enforces any decrees that prevents something from happening."

Harry sighed. "Nothing else I can hope for then."

Sirius nodded then took a good look at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked startled.

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing. Right, that's a lie. (_sigh_) I just wanted to ask to be sure… other than the dreams with the corridor, are you having a good enough time falling asleep?"

"Er, yeah?"

Sirius still looked troubled. "Are you sure? I would have thought after what happened over the summer you'd be a bit more upset. You don't think about what happened in the summer do you?"

"What? Of course I don't!" Harry stated angrily.

"You never have any nightmares about V-" Sirius went on.

"No! Why are you asking me this? What makes you think I would?" Harry asked looking a little frightened now.

"That's just it Harry-it was very traumatic. I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I only want to make sure there isn't anything else plaguing your mind," Sirius continued in the same calm tone.

"There isn't. I'm tired- I want to go to bed," Harry said, struggling to get under his blankets which were hard because his guardians were sitting on them.

"Harry, don't avoid the subject. I want to make sure you're doing okay otherwise."

"I am! I'm tired- leave me please!"

"I know you're probably upset now but"- began Sirius but he was cut short.

"You don't know anything! Just leave! I want to sleep!" Harry yelled.

"Okay, I'll drop the subject"-

"Just _leave_!" Harry repeated.

"Maybe we should Padfoot," Remus muttered.

"No, I don't want to leave this room because"-

"LEAVE!" Harry screamed.

Remus got to his feet pulling on Sirius' arm who reluctantly left the bedroom with him. As soon as they left Harry jumped from his bed and in a few strides reached his door and locked it. He knew it was useless- Sirius could easily spell it open but he hoped Sirius had enough brains in him to know his godson wanted to be left alone. Harry stormed back to his bed then plunged his face in one pillow and covered the back of his head with another. He stayed like this for around ten minutes before he felt something bumping his arm. He took his face out of his pillow and saw Weinki nudging Harry with his head. Harry couldn't help but simple and sat up and held his cat to him. Weinki began to purr.

"You pets always know when your masters feel like shit huh?" harry propped himself on his elbows. "How dare he ask me about _him_. Here I am- finally enjoying life as a normal teenager for once and he thinks he can just bring up something as taboo as that! Why does my godfather say the stupidest things? Of course I don't want to talk about him! Of course I still have nightmares! How dumb is he? I sometimes wonder what Helena sees in him. He's such an idiot! Then again…" Harry lowered his voice, still talking to his cat. "He still saved me."

Conflicting thoughts filled Harry's head. As much as he wanted to be angry about what Sirius had just asked, it was hard to when he was the very person who rescued him from that monster in the first place. Hoping sleeping on it would help, he rolled to his side and tried to do just that.

Harry was clad in his robe and slippers when he ate breakfast the next morning. Sirius kept looking at him but said nothing. Once again Harry was showing signs of nerves because he was chasing a bludger shape in his cereal bowl over and over again.

"Are you okay Harry?" Remus asked softly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah," and began to eat even though the cereal was already beginning to get soggy. He drained the last of his milk and potions before he blurted out to his godfather, "Sirius, I'm sorry."

"What's that kiddo?" Sirius said.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry I shouted in your face," Harry confessed.

"Nonsense. I know what I asked you was very rude and stupid. You have all the right in the world to yell at me for what I said. For that _I_ apologize," Sirius looked sincere.

Harry smiled. "Well then we both have reasons to yell at each other."

"I reckon so."

Harry sighed. "I know it seems like it isn't bothering me. But it is. In ways. It's not obvious but I try to not let it be. If you'd like I will talk to you about him. That is if you want me to," Harry said quietly.

"No- I don't want to force you to talk about anything Harry. Take all the time you need to," Sirius said waving his hand.

"I know but everyone says how it's always best to- to talk about things. Maybe I do need to talk about it. Even though sometimes- sometimes- I mean I can't really help it but"- Harry struggled to say.

"Hey, it's all right, you don't have to tell me anything kiddo," Sirius said softly.

"Yes I do, you want to know," Harry argued.

"Who cares about that? It can wait."

"Are you sure? Because maybe the best thing is if I get it off my chest."

"Maybe so but don't talk about anything if you don't feel ready. I understand it's a huge thing to get out. You have enough to worry about as it is."

Perhaps that was the truth but as Harry thought about it the rest of the day he felt it would be the best thing to get some things out in the open. Even if his friends didn't even know what happened over the summer, at least explaining in detail to Sirius would make it easier to tell Hermione and Ron one day. Harry was sat in bed that night, purposely waiting for his godfather to turn up.

"We really need to stop these little late night rendezvous Padfoot," Harry said cheekily as Sirius stepped in.

"Oh I know. It seems every time we need to tell you something it's just before you go to bed," smirked Sirius.

"No, it's when I'm already in bed," corrected Harry.

"Potato potatoe. So, are you sure you want to talk about things now? Because we can always do this another time."

"No, now. We'll see just how much I'm comfortable with first of all."

"Okay but I don't want you to feel as if I'm forcing you to say anything," Sirius said eyes wide.

Harry shook his head. "Let's just get this over with."

"Don't forget, I'm right here for you kiddo," Sirius said putting an arm around Harry's back protectively.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno how to begin. What to say first," Harry mumbled.

"Do you think about what Vernon did Harry?"

"Sometimes…if I'm alone for a long enough period and nothing else is bothering me. Sometimes I think he's in the same room with me. That- that he'll escape Azkaban. I- I'm sure he's already gone mad in there, as Petunia, but I still think about it. If somehow there's ever a break-in, people escape… but they're too cowardly to do that. But what if they did manage to escape?" Harry's eyes were wide with fright.

"They would never get to you, I promise you," Sirius said comfortingly.

"I know. But some- I- I sometimes have dreams," Harry choked.

Sirius wrapped his arms around the troubled boy.

"I feel- I mean- I dream of things. I still remember everything about what he did. I still smell him, hear him, feel him," Harry cried.

Sirius didn't say anything, knowing Harry had to let these things off his chest.

"He did things to me! He didn't, you know, do _that_... I'm some people think he did. But he hurt me. I tried to stop it but c-couldn't. I felt so helpless Sirius," Harry wept in his godfather's strong arms.

"There was nothing you could do Harry. Unfortunately when someone attacks another like that it's hard to throw them off."

"I did try. The first few days after coming back. Thought- thought my magic would throw him off but it didn't. When I tried to throw him off and it didn't work… it scared me. I couldn't do anything now. I was alone, left to just take whatever he threw at me then," Harry could feel his eyes sting and tried to wipe them away but Sirius didn't let him.

"Don't feel ashamed to get upset kid. You've been through a lot. It's only going to feel worse if you hold it in. No one will think any less of you." He wrapped strong arms around him and forced the boy's face in his chest.

"I'm not used to- to this. I'm s-supposed to be stronger than this," Harry's breath shook.

"Don't think about it. Pain, grief, is not a sign of weakness. It makes us human. Moony and I want to be there during such times kid. We're here to help you," Sirius said, stroking his back.

"I know. and I believe it. (_sniff_) Hard to accept but I know you care. I'm sorry if I've had an attitude with you guys lately. That I don't tell you things. You have every right to know," Harry mumbled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You're just a teenager. Like you said, they can be as difficult as babies," Sirius smirked.

Harry smiled and curled into his godfather's arms as much as his fifteen-year-old body would allow. Sirius smiled and held onto him.

"I love you Harry," Sirius said suddenly.

Harry's head shot up. "Thanks."

"Thanks? That's it? You little bugger," sniggered Sirius.

"Well I'm not used to saying 'I love you'. But you know I do. Right?"

Sirius smiled. "I know. And I know it's not an easy thing for you to say. Don't worry about it. There are other ways to show someone you care. You don't need to actually say the words."

The two said nothing for several long minutes. Sirius finally looked down at the messy head of Harry.

"Are you feeling any better Har?"

Harry drew in a rattled breath and nodded. "I think."

"I'll stay here for as long you you'd like me to Harry," Sirius reminded him.

"You don't have to," Harry insisted.

"Yes I do. I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice that you want me to stay. Now you lay back and try to get some sleep and I won't leave until you shut your eyes. C'mon," Sirius instructed, getting to his feet and pulling back Harry's covers.

"Sirius…"

"C'mon Harry, into bed."

Harry sighed but followed suit and closed his eyes. "Okay, I shut my eyes. You can leave now."

"Very cheeky. No, I'm staying the night so you'd better be prepared."

"I can't fall asleep knowing you're watching me," Harry insisted.

"I know you're tired Harry so it'll go by quickly. How 'bout I tell you a story? Will that help?"

"Hell no it won't," Harry said glaring.

"That was unnecessary," Sirius raised a brow.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You don't have to tell me a story. I'm fifteen," he reminded.

"I know you are. Hey, how about I tell you my first Christmas at Hogwarts? It's very similar to yours."

Harry yawned and nodded.

"Right. Well I spent my first holiday at school of course, not wanting to go home. Number twelve was never home. Holidays were never bright and merry. Anyway, I was a bit disappointed when I found out your father would be heading home. He was already my best mate, and I knew his parents actually liked him. Well I was lucky enough to be in the company of Moony during the holiday and…"

Harry was already tired so he fell asleep fifteen minutes into the story. Sirius smiled fondly and stood up. He kissed Harry's brow then pulled his blankets over his shoulders and crept out. The next day nothing happened except Sirius and Helena having an appointment with a Healer who would be examining the mother-to-be as the baby grew. When Sirius came back home he told Remus and Harry that the Healer came up with a due date for the baby- August tenth, give or take a day or two. Sirius could see it on Remus' face something had happened while he had been out.

"Snape fire called me. He wants to talk to Harry about Occlumency tomorrow," Remus answered.

"Why? He hasn't had a dream since before the holidays," Sirius glared.

"I know Sirius but it's for the best. He wants to explain it in depth with him but he isn't going to be doing any lessons yet. Not until such a dream takes place again…"

"I don't want that overgrown bat in this house Remus," Sirius said sourly.

"Nor do I but it's for Harry's own good," Remus said in a very final sort of way.

"How do you feel about this Harry?" Sirius asked, noticing the boy was now looking to the floor.

Harry shrugged. "Just another one of those things I have no control over so I'm trying not to get upset. It's no use arguing about it. It's going to happen."

"Well said cub. Now let's get to dinner," Remus nodded and they did.

Harry had troubles sleeping that night. Ever since Sirius brought it up he had been dreaming about Vernon again. He didn't want to get addicted to Dreamless Sleep since the longer it was taken, the less of an effect it had. He unfortunately had to endure his nightmares more nights a week than none. Two hours after he had fallen asleep he woke screaming.

"Harry! Harry- what is it?" cried Sirius as he and Remus ran into the boy's room.

Harry was already up and trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"Nothing. I just"- Harry began.

"Remember what we talked about? About you telling us everything? What happened?" Sirius repeated.

"Nothing. Just a dream," Harry mumbled.

"No it wasn't Harry. Please tell us," Remus told the child sharply.

Harry played with a fold in his blanket. "I just had a nightmare okay? Nothing to harp over," he said blandly.

"If you wake screaming it is. Would you please tell us?" Remus asked softly.

"I don't want to." He felt tears prickle his eyes. Remus went over and took him in his arms.

"We won't think of you any differently Harry. Please tell us so we can help you," the werewolf said soothingly.

"You can't help," Harry mumbled in the man's chest.

"You don't know that. Please tell us."

"I just had a night-nightmare. That was a-all," Harry said tripping over his own tongue.

"We would like to know about what kiddo," Sirius said, taking a seat on the bed with the other two.

"You know what," Harry muffled.

"No we don't. Tell us," Sirius said.

"I don't wanna say 'cause you'll feel as if it's your fault," Harry said directing Sirius.

"How so?" he frowned.

"It was V-Vernon. Happy?" Harry said miserably.

Sirius frowned before shaking his head. "I shouldn't have asked you about him Harry. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Now fresh nightmares are plaguing you."

"Don't worry," Harry shook his head. "You have to know. I just need to find my ground and just accept that it- it happened."

Sirius reached out his arms and Remus deposited the boy to him.

"I'm really sorry Harry. I hope you forget I ever brought his name up," he said in Harry's hair.

Harry nodded, shaking.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Sirius asked with a small smile.

"No! I'm okay, really," Harry stammered.

It took a while for Harry to convince his guardians that he was okay and he'd be able to get back to sleep on his own again. They finally left the room and Harry fell back onto his pillows to sleep once more. Thankfully he did not wake screaming the rest of the night.

Harry was up in his room reading the next day around lunch time when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Potions Master Severus Snape standing there- almost glaring at him.

"Um, may I help you sir?" Harry asked looking puzzled.

"I have an arranged meeting to speak with you Mr. Potter if you do remember. I'm certain last night was so long ago," Snape sneered.

Harry glared. "I didn't forget," he said roughly.

"Then do allow me to step into your bedroom Mr. Potter so we can begin."

Harry hesitated; he really didn't like the fact that the oily, greasy, evil, vampire-like Snape was walking into his beautiful bedroom, his haven.

"I assure you I will not do anything to harm you whilst I am in your darling godfather's house Mr. Potter," Snape said icily.

Harry bit his lip; he knew Sirius and Remus were in the house so he didn't have any real reason to worry. Finally Harry nodded and stepped back to allow the man inside. Snape shut the door with unnecessary force.

_Does my door really have to be shut if it's just a simple talk we're having_? Harry thought to himself.

"Um, yeah, this is my room. What do you want? Sir?" Harry added, setting his book aside on his bedside table.

"I think you know what I am doing here Potter. I am here to teach you the fundamentals of Occlumency," Snape said in his famous dangerous, low yet clear whisper.

"Um, yeah, I know."

"Then why ask?"

"Sorry. Can we- can we just get this over with?" Harry sighed.

"Indeed. I myself do not want to be in your presence longer than needs be as well."

"Um, sir? What- what exactly are you going to be teaching me today? I thought you weren't going to be doing this unless I have another vision with Voldemort"-

"Do _not_ say the Dark Lord's name!" spat Snape.

"Why not? Sirius and Remus do," Harry argued.

"And we now know their amateur versions of parenting and discipline has rubbed off on you," Snape sneered.

"No it hasn't! I've been saying the name since I was eleven!" Harry shouted.

"Do not shout in my face Potter!"

"This is my room, I'll do what I want," Harry challenged which was a big mistake. Snape strode over to Harry in one stride and gripped his arm tightly.

"Let _go_!" Harry winced.

"Your bedroom or not you will not yell in front of an adult, do I make myself clear?" he said softly and darkly, boring his eyes in Harry's sparkling green ones and digging his fingers tighter into the thin arm.

"I just"-

"_Do I make myself clear Mr. Potter_?" Snape said again, shaking him forcefully.

Harry glared back at the man. "Crystal."

Snape released Harry so suddenly as if he were a venomous snake then strode over to Harry's grand fireplace and stared in the dying ambers as if trying to compose himself to not curse Harry then and there; he finally turned around and faced him again.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter," he instructed.

Harry took a seat in one of his fancy chairs, Weinki curling around his legs. Snape remained standing.

"Do you know what Occlumency is first of all Potter?" Snape asked hands together and to his lips.

"No."

"Occlumency is a very vast and complicated way to close one's mind from invading others. When one tries to use Legilimency on a likely opponent they"-

"Um, sorry to interrupt sir but- but what's Legimessy-thingy?"

Snape rubbed his temple. "Legilimency is the opposite of Occlumency. It is what one uses if they want to invade someone else's thoughts."

"Oh, like mind-reading? Are you going to teach me how to do that too?" Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Only Muggles and mere mortals talk of mind-reading Potter! And no I will not be teaching you how to do it as you have not the slightest reason to use it!" Snape spat.

Harry winced as he felt specks of spit his face and stilled. It was just like being yelled at by Vernon. Snape sighed when he saw the child stiffen.

"I am not going to hurt you Mr. Potter," he said as calmly as he could.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"I must apologize myself. I know that you do not do well under pressure."

"I'm not under pressure," Harry said softly.

"Yes you are or you would not have flinched when I was talking to you. Now listen up and pay attention Potter, the Dark Lord has been using Legilimency on you to get into your thoughts and mind and is feeding off it. I am sure your faithful guardians have spoken to you about key facts from the last Order meeting correct?" Snape asked darkly.

"Yes."

"Very well. Then you will know that the Dark Lord is trying to retrieve something, something of high importance. Do you know what it is?" Snape asked eyes wide, waiting for a reaction.

"No, Sirius and Remus said I shouldn't know. Dumbledore is going to tell me when he feels I'm ready. Which I am," Harry added gloomily, looking at his hands.

"And they are correct! This is very dark matters we are talking about. The Dark Lord wants access to something in a corridor in the Ministry of Magic. This will in terms make him stronger he believes. My job is to teach you how to overcome all the thoughts of the Dark Lord and anything he tries to perish your mind with. Are you following me so far Mr. Potter?" Snape asked coldly.

"Yes, I think so sir. So um, this mind-reading thing is really called Legilimency and Vold- um; You-Know-Who is using it on me to see into me thoughts?" Harry repeated, frowning.

"Yes Mr. Potter. This is something only you can retrieve. Only you can get your hands on. He wants to retrieve the weapon for his personal gain. I am going to make sure you can properly clear your thoughts and make sure you do not have the recurring corridor dream again. Do you think you can stand up against me and follow every direction that is given to you Potter?" Snape explained slowly yet forcefully.

"I can sir," Harry nodded.

"Good."

Snape then went on explaining everything he could about how Occlumency was used and Harry and his own self's involvement in it. An hour passed and Snape was finally finished. He handed him a heavy book with a black cover that read: _To Close the Mind: a Basic Guide to Occlumency_ after he was finished.

"You are to read that book thoroughly Mr. Potter so you know more about Occlumency when the times comes. Do you understand? Take time away from your Quidditch novels to learn something that might save your own life or others," Snape said icily.

Harry nodded. "Thank-you sir. I promise I'll pay attention."

"Good." Snape gave a curt nod and swept away and out of sight.

Harry shivered as soon as he knew he was gone. The thought of Snape pacing his floor was downright sick. He tossed the book to his bed when the door opened again and Sirius walked in.

"Hey kiddo, did everything go all right with that slime ball?" he smirked.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling as well.

"What on earth did he do that took an hour long to finish?" Sirius frowned.

"He just went in depth on what Occlumency and Legilimency is. He didn't do anything to me."

"Oh good because he would not like what I would do to him if he did indeed hurt you. What's this?" Sirius asked picking up the Occlumency book off Harry's bed.

"Just a book that explains how to close your mind and everything," Harry shrugged.

Sirius nodded and set the book back down. "I know you don't want to go through with this but I do hope you take some time to go through the book. Lunch is ready now by the way," he told him.

Harry nodded and went downstairs to eat.

_It feels good to finally get some Snape in. I always love the way he talks, in a scary drawl thanks to Alan Rickman._

_Magical love: Rose_


	31. Discipline Your Mind, Potter!

DISCIPLINE YOUR MIND, POTTER!

_Revised July 20, 2013_

Harry's last week of the holiday was very busy. He spent two days with the Weasleys, a day with Remus and his parents; another day with Julie and the rest were spent with Helena. He was feeling slightly sad on the last night before he would be returning to Hogwarts. He had had the greatest three weeks in his life and he didn't want to say good-bye to it just yet. He was a bit anxious on how life would be like back at school with the new events that had taken place since he left. There was Occlumency to worry about, Helena's pregnancy, trying to get Vernon out of his mind, knowing what his dreams meant now, Quidditch, Umbridge, what was going to happen with Madam Pomfrey, and if anyone else he knew would be getting the sack or at least probation. Life had certainly taken a different turn and he was stressing about all of it.

Harry was woken early in the morning by Padfoot licking his face. Harry chased the dog around the second story when Remus broke them up and said that Harry needed to get ready. Harry ate his breakfast and triple-checked everything in his trunk and was ready to leave. He would be taking the Hogwarts Express back to school as well as all the other students who were on holiday. Too soon did he reach King's Cross and too soon he was saying his goodbyes before the train left in five minutes.

"Don't forget to write us like your promised!" Emma scolded as she hugged the boy.

"Wouldn't dream of it Emma. Hey, maybe I'll break a tooth on purpose just so we can see each other," Harry smirked.

Emma could only shake her head in amusement before she went to say goodbye to her daughter while Harry turned to his guardians.

"Well, this is it kiddo. It seems like yesterday we were seeing you off when school started," Sirius said with a small smile on his face.

"I know. But I have the mirror so we'll still keep in touch. Be sure to tell me any updates with the pregnancy," Harry found himself saying.

Remus smiled and ruffled his hair. "You sure you don't want your hair cut cub?"

"I'm sure, and even if I did it's too late now. Hermione can do it for me at school."

They all heard the train starting up and smoke billowing around it.

"I gotta go," Harry said. "Thanks for everything! I had the best time! Talk to you soon!"

Harry had one last hug from Sirius and Remus then ran onto the train with Hermione and all four remaining Weasley siblings. Harry ran to an open window just as the train began to vibrate and began to move and waved goodbye once more to the adults as they waved back before the train turned its corner and everyone was out of sight.

Harry spent the next seven hours talking with Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville and Luna, catching up with fellow DA members and explaining their next lesson, reading, eating, and sleeping. The last thing on Harry's mind before he went to sleep that night was what classes he'd have to endure the next day.

The next day was Tuesday, January tenth and during the morning while Harry was eating Fruity Owls for his sake (one of the healthier cereals at the table) he along with everyone else was given their new course schedules. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all bent their heads down to read their timetables as soon as McGonagall was out of their hair.

"Today is DADA (hurray) Charms, Herbology and Divination," Harry said reading off his timetable.

"What a way to start the New Year," Ron pouted.

Just then Hedwig flew into the hall along with the other post owls.

"I have mail already? Nice," Harry beamed as she circled around his head, finally landing on his shoulder and holding out her leg. Harry took the letter from her and handed her his goblet of orange juice to sip.

"Who is it from?" Ron asked curiously.

"I don't know. I don't recognize the writing," Harry answered, looking at the folded parchment that read Mr. H. Potter in unfamiliar cursive. He tore it open and gasped. "It's from Madam Pomfrey!" Harry said suddenly.

"What? What does it say?" both Ron and Hermione said together.

Harry's heart thumped slightly quicker as he hoped the letter contained good news. Looking left to right to make sure no one over heard he read aloud:

"'_Dear Harry, _

_First off, I want to thank-you once again for the fantastic book you gave to me for Christmas. I hope you had a wonderful holiday, I know I did. I had a terrific time at your guardians' house for Christmas dinner. Those pies you whipped up were truly amazing. I thought you should know that I am now officially off probation. Umbridge saw that secrets were not being kept between us and Professor Dumbledore said there was no reason to place me on probation in the first place. As there is not yet a decree stating the High Inquisitor is allowed to fire staff she had no choice but lift it. I'll tell you now; she was not a happy woman. I'm afraid this isn't the last I will see of her but for now I am relieved. Yesterday, I received the new instructions from your Healer and your new potion. Unfortunately I do not think it wise to eat breakfast in the infirmary anymore while Umbridge is still 'teaching' nor shall you take your potion and calcium supplement there either. You are able to visit however on the weekends, if you want to. Give my best to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, as well as Sirius and Remus. _

_Sincerely,_

_Madam P. Pomfrey_,'" Harry finished.

"Thank goodness she's off that ridiculous probation," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Yeah mate, we have our favorite nurse back. This is good news," Ron smirked.

"I knew Umbridge couldn't keep her on probation forever! There was never any proof she had done anything!" Harry whispered harshly.

"Well, she was the only one who could've glamoured your hand Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, yeah but I guess no one else thought it was that big a deal. I just have to exceed caution now but at least she's off."

Hermione and Ron agreed and after breakfast was over they trudged up to the DADA classroom to be 'taught' by Professor Umbridge.

"Good-morning class!" she rang out after everyone had taken their seats.

"Good-morning," the class muttered back to her.

"_Hem, hem_… I said good-morning class!" she repeated, clearly annoyed.

"Good-morning Professor Umbridge," they chorused back to her.

"Lovely. Now today I am going to introduce you all to our new plans for the rest of the school year! From now on I will split you up in pairs and give you a certain section in the book you are reading to discuss. At the end of every three weeks there will be a nice-sized essay to be handed in, going over everything that has been discussed. During that three week period I will have each pair explain to the whole class aloud what it is they have read. I will grade you on how well you memorized your subject and how well you speak to the classroom. Are there any questions?" she asked in her poisoned honey tone.

Seamus slowly raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Finnigan?" Umbridge called.

"Um, will we be picking our partners or are you?" he asked tensely.

"Oh, I will you silly boy! Do you think I would allow you to be working with your best friend?s Oh no, no, no. Is that all?" she answered smiling evilly.

No one else raised a hand so she went on.

"Now when I read your names you will go to your designated partner. First pair is- Dean Thomas with Parvati Patil. Next, Mr. Longbottom and Lisa Turpin."

Umbridge went down her list and finally everyone had a partner. Ron's was Padma Patil, Hermione's Stephen Cornfoot and Harry had a stuck-up Ravenclaw by the name of Kevin Emmertel. He was glad he had not joined the DA; he was known for believing he was right about pretty much anything and was impossible to sway his thoughts another way.

"So um, I guess we should get started," Harry said uncertainly to the boy.

"I guess. What pages do we have again?" Kevin asked in a bored tone.

"Page 133-146 or chapter seven, Theory of New Spells," Harry answered, flipping in his copy of _Practical Defensive Magic._

"No we don't, they do," Kevin shot at him, throwing a thumb to Hermione and Stephen Cornfoot.

"No, they have chapter ten. Don't you Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"What? Oh, yes, we have ten, Grapperloni's Practical Theories of Spells," Hermione answered.

"You're just saying that because you're his girlfriend!" argued Kevin.

"No, it's says right here, look," Harry pointed out and gave him a scrap of pink parchment that read: _Harry Potter and Kevin Emmertel- chapter seven, Theory of New Spells pages 133-146_ in Umbridge's loopy script.

Kevin glared at Harry but picked up his own book and began to search for chapter seven. Harry spent that lesson trying to construct a good plan for their oral essay but Kevin wasn't listening. He argued they still had three weeks to plan it but Harry said he would be too busy to think that far along.

"Well why do I have to follow _your_ schedule Potter? I'll be busy too!" Kevin snapped.

"Not a problem is there my dears?" chirped Umbridge from behind Harry.

Harry spun around. "Huh? Oh, um, no, everything's fine," he said roughly.

"Then kindly get back to work. The bell rings in ten minutes," Umbridge said and went around to check on the other students.

"Listen," Harry said quietly to Kevin. "I'm not saying you have to follow my schedule, I'm just saying I'm going to be very busy in the next three weeks. I have homework, Quidditch and personal issues to think about."

"Well I have homework and issues too Potter! None I wish to share with you but they are there," Kevin pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Listen, how 'bout we just read the chapter thoroughly and make notes on it tonight and go from there? Like you said, it is in three weeks…"

Kevin ran a hand in his dark hair and nodded stiffly. Soon the bell rang signaling freedom from Umbridge until next Monday. Harry spent the rest of the day in his classes going over things he had already been taught in preparation for the O.W.L. exams that would be happening the first week of June.

"I don't know why it's so important now. Like Flitwick said, it's not until June," Ron said sourly that evening as the fifth years were in the common room writing an essay on Cheering Charms.

"Everyone has to review the things they have leaned Ron. How else will we become efficient in our future endeavors? We need to practice and go over everything as much as possible! It's never too early to begin reviewing."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I just think it's too soon. Do you think that Harry?"

Harry looked up from his parchment that had nothing written on it but Harry Potter, Charms, January 10th, '96 and _Cheering Charms_ underlined as his heading.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It is a bit too soon. As long as Hermione isn't writing up study timetables for us yet then it's far too early," he said with a smile.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Don't be too sure. I might hand out schedules tomorrow morning for all you know."

Harry and Ron looked unsure but knowing Hermione it was best to not argue so they went back to work. That night Harry went into another uneasy sleep. He had nightmares all night but thankfully nothing to do with the corridor to the Department of Mysteries. It didn't mean what he was dreaming of was any less pleasant; he woke up twice with similar dreams. One where Vernon was kicking him across a vast field, the other Sirius was beating him with a belt.

It was no wonder why Harry didn't do so well in classes the following day. It took time to fall back asleep after each nightmare. After his horrible Double Potions lesson that day he was happy to spend the evening in the common room trying to get a bit of shut-eye. After dinner that night he went right to bed, eager to catch up from yesterday's sleep. He heard Ron come up about an hour later and everyone was soon asleep in their four-posters.

_Harry was pacing the floor of a dark building. A man was cowering on the floor by his feet. Harry was disgusted! How dare he not retrieve what he needed! Harry finally stopped pacing and looked down on the blubbering fool below him._

"_You did not retrieve it did you Frokin?" Harry said in a voice colder than he had ever heard before._

"_I- I'm sorry my Lord! I tried! But- but I c-couldn't get to it! It- the Order was guard-guarding it my Lord!" Abblit Frokin stammered._

"_You will pay for disobeying me Frokin!" Harry cried and stretched out his hand in front of him. It was so long-fingered and ghostly…surely this wasn't his own hand? Pushing that aside Harry pointed his wand at the man and suddenly loud screaming_ _filled his ears._ Screaming…who was screaming?

"Harry! Wake up!" someone was calling.

Harry was thrashing around in his bed, it was impossible for Ron, Seamus, Dean or Neville to pin him down for he was flaying so much.

"Harry! Wake up! It's just a dream! It was just a dream!" Ron yelled.

Harry rolled to his side; jaw clenched so tightly his teeth could've broke. His scar was on fire…

" C'mon mate, wake up," Ron said desperately.

Harry snapped his eyes open. He saw four blurry shapes surrounding his bed. Ron's hand was on his shoulder. Harry frowned, looking very puzzled.

"Are you with us mate?" Ron asked uncertainly.

Harry nodded. Ron took his hand off his shoulder.

"I have it under control," he told his bedmates. They looked skeptical but retreated back in their beds. Ron bent his head close to Harry's and whispered, "What happened?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that to you?" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Do you want me to get someone?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head no and sat up, rubbing at his forehead frantically. "I have to see Dumbledore," he said shortly and took his glasses and ran out the door before Ron could call him back. Harry ran as fast as he could, cold and shaky all over, sweat pouring down his forehead, his scar still hot. He reached the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office and said, "Pear drop!" and it opened. He ran up the swirling staircase and pounded on the office door.

Dumbledore answered it a minute later, dressed in a flowy purple nightgown.

"Harry my boy, what is it?" he gasped when he saw the boy.

"Night-nightmare," Harry rasped, hands on his knees.

Dumbledore seemed to understand and allowed him in. Harry took a seat on a fancy sofa and looked at the aged headmaster. Dumbledore sat down next to him but he did not look at him.

"What happened Harry?" he asked calmly.

"Saw- saw a vision. Vold-Voldemort was angry at one of his Death Eaters. I think his name was Frokin. He wanted them to get something from the same room I've been dreaming about. He punished him," Harry said desperately.

Dumbledore sighed and stood up. "I'm afraid certain measures are to be taken as of now."

Harry didn't reply.

"I think you were aware that the next time you had a vision you would be taught Occlumency. Correct?"

Harry nodded, massaging his forehead.

"Very well. I am going to inform Professor Snape on what just happened Harry. He will know what to do."

Harry watched Dumbledore fire-call the Potions master. He was not able to understand what Dumbledore was saying but the old man nodded after he took his head out.

"Professor Snape is coming by right away Harry. Are you sure you don't need anything?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Harry shook his head no. He had not been able to be in the presence of the headmaster for so long now, and now that he was he found he didn't know what to ask him about first.

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded and the two waited until the heard a sharp knock on the office door and Snape stepped inside, pulling his black nightgown around himself.

"You called headmaster?" Snape said, lip curling.

"I did Severus. Harry here has just had a vision of Voldemort. It's what we have been dreading. I think it is time you took this in your hands Severus," Dumbledore said quietly yet clearly to the man.

"Occlumency? Very well. Potter, you are to follow me to my office at once," Snape spat, already proceeding to the door again.

"Wha- what? Now?" Harry spluttered.

"Yes, now! We have no time to waste! This is crucial times we are in Potter and any minute we waste is threatening to all! Up! NOW!" Snape repeated, hotly.

Harry got to his feet, shivering as he stood on the cold concrete floors and Snape took his arm in a vice-like grip and pulled him along with him. It was difficult to not trip as Snape had very long legs and had such a strong grip on Harry's right arm. Snape did not let go of Harry all the while as he led him to his office down in the dungeons where he pushed Harry roughly inside and bolted the door. Harry swallowed nervously, wondering why the door had to be locked.

"The headmaster has just informed me you had a vision of the Dark Lord. Care to venture what it was about?" Snape said idly.

"Um, Vold- sorry, You-Know-Who was punishing this man because he failed to retrieve, whatever it is he wants to retrieve and no one is telling me about," Harry answered glaring.

"I see. Well like you very well know, I told you the next time you had a vision we would proceed straight away to Occlumency. Have you been reading that book I leant you during the holiday Potter?" Snape asked.

"Um, yeah, some of it," Harry admitted.

"How much of it?" Snape inquired further.

"Um, the first few chapters."

"What have you learned so far from those chapters?"

"Um, what Occlumency really is and why people might use it. I was close to reading the chapter about basic ways to control your mind but um, haven't started it yet," Harry answered.

"Well lucky for you, you will have a chance to do that tonight. As we both know you and I are busy tomorrow so I am going to go right into this. I am going to attempt to enter your mind; you are going to attempt to push me out of it, understood?" Snape asked, getting his wand ready.

"Now? But I'm not ready"- Harry said surprised.

"The more better to do it now. The Dark Lord is going to want to invade your thoughts whenever he wants and these times will be when you are the least unaware. On your feet!" Snape snapped.

Harry got gingerly to his feet, shivering as his skin hit the freezing cold floor again. Snape noticed this and sighed.

"Why did you not put on slippers or shoes when you informed the headmaster Potter?" he asked lazily.

"I was in a hurry," Harry shrugged.

Snape rolled his dark eyes but went behind a door and a minute later walked back to Harry holding a bundle. Harry looked skeptical.

"They are socks Potter, not a poisoned snake," Snape drawled.

"Sorry," Harry apologized and placed the black socks over his feet then faced Snape again.

"Right, I am going to invade your mind now, do what you can to bloke me. One-two-three- _Legilimens_!" Snape cried as he pointed his wand at Harry's head.

Harry had no time to draw out his own wand before he was witnessing his most feared memories. He was witnessing Hermione trapped in the girl's bathroom where a troll was resigning…Hermione had fainted after a swarm of dememtors circled her and himself by the Black Lake… Hermione trapped under the lake last year…Hermione looking through unseeing eyes after being petrified in their second year…

"NNOOOOO!" Harry cried and before he knew it he was on all fours breathing heavily.

Snape had no sympathy and pulled him roughly to his feet.

"Don't you see Potter? The Dark Lord will interrupt these memories if you do not try to stop him!" he snarled in the boy's ear.

"I'm sorry! You didn't even give me a chance to fight!" Harry argued.

"The Dark Lord will do the same as well! Do you think he is going to give you or anyone else the chance to fight? You have to clear your mind, prepare for the unexpected! Again! _Legilimens_!" Snape shouted again.

Hermione covered with dark fur all over her face…Malfoy shooting a tooth-growing spell at Harry that hit Hermione instead…Hermione opening a letter that contained bubotuber pus last year…

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Harry cried again and sat on the floor panting. He felt tear tracks on his face…he hated witnessing all those horrible memories again, so much had happened to her and yet she was always worried about _him_!

"Get up now Potter!" Snape said in a voice that sent chills down Harry's spine.

"I need to take a break!" Harry shouted at him.

"There are no breaks in Occlumency Potter! The Dark Lord is not going to allow you to take all the time you want when you are against him."

"Will you stop mentioning your master already? It's not making this any easier!" Harry spat at the man.

Snape's lip curled and his eyes were dangerous. "I am only doing this for your sake Mr. Potter. Believe me; I have much better things to do in my life than give you an aid to the Dark Lord."

"And stop calling him that! Only his faithful servants call him that! Or are you his servant?" Harry asked seething.

Snape rolled his eyes; he did not have time to play mindless games. "Yes Potter, I am his servant. Satisfied? Now on your feet. We are to go at this until you show a sign of getting somewhere…"

"That could take all night!" Harry complained.

"That does not matter. Now on your feet for the last time," Snape said coldly.

The rest of the night went on as long as the night of the third task for Harry. He was forced to relive his most feared memories over and over again. Finally Snape reached the portal in Harry's mind Harry was afraid he would witness that night. He saw Vernon dragging him downstairs the night of July the fourth the past summer. He remembered the day because he knew that was the night Vernon easily picked up his body and dropped it and Harry had to break his fall resulting in a broken wrist.

_No, you can't see that! No! Get out of my head_! Harry pleaded and before he knew it he heard a crash. He looked up to see Snape getting to his feet by a tall cabinet. He looked just as shocked as Harry had felt.

"Well, you know what they say, ten time's the charm," Snape said candidly, brushing dust off his robe.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't think I was going to do that," Harry said in a tiny voice. He had a hard time controlling his emotions at the moment.

"Yes, well neither did I. you were doing so poorly before," Snape said.

Harry would've normally overturned that statement but he felt like such a wreak right now. He sat back down on the bench and put his hands over his face and tried desperately to not break down. One thing he had vowed to himself during his very first Potions lesson with Snape five years ago was he would never let the man see him cry. All it took was another memory of Vernon before Harry let out a sob. His body racked with uncontrolled tears and he was developing a headache. He didn't expect Snape to do anything about it but roll his eyes and tut about his childish antics so therefore he was surprised when he felt the man sit next to him on the bench.

With a deep sigh as if this would be the biggest mistake in his life Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, took out a handkerchief from his pocket and said quietly, "There, there Potter, hush. It's all right."

These words were defiantly foreign on his tongue. Harry could sense it.

"Here, use this," Snape said in the same unfamiliar caring voice as he handed Harry the cloth.

Harry muttered a 'thanks' and wiped his face with it, still shaking hard. Snape sighed.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Potter. Your uncle"-

"Vernon. Just call him Vernon. Remus is my true uncle, Vernon is a pile of rat droppings," Harry said angrily through his tears.

"Yes, Vernon then, had no right to punish you the way that he did. You may seek trouble like your big-headed father but I know you do not seek it on purpose. You care about your friends and family tremendously and your big foolish heart gets in the way of how you think," Snape said as kindly as he could without making it sound like he was insulting the distraught child.

Harry looked up and stared at the man through watery eyes. "Thanks, thanks a lot."

Snape nodded. "You may not think this Potter but you are not the first child whom has walked through these castle doors after such a traumatic summer. I knew a boy who had gone through the same thing with his father when I first worked here. It must've only been my third year at this castle when this boy walked into my office one day after my lessons were over and broke down."

"I dunno if this boy wants to know you're talking about him sir," Harry said thickly, hiccupping.

"He wouldn't mind. He wanted people to know what he was going through; he was that desperate to leave home. This boy- Caleb O'Connor was a first year and in my House. He told me all about his home life that day. He was a Muggle-born whom thought that he finally had a chance to have justice served to his father if he was around so many people that were magical. His mother had left his father when he was younger and Caleb was forced to live with his drunken father for many years, often getting the belt when he released magic on accident. As soon as I found out all of this I took Caleb to Madam Pomfrey where she healed him and Albus contacted the correct authorities and his father was taken to Azkaban where he still resigns to this day," Snape explained in a low tone, hand still on Harry's shoulder.

"Really?" Harry squeaked.

"Yes. I myself have- have actually been through the same thing," Snape said with difficulty.

"You- you have? Sorry, I don't mean to pry," Harry said quickly.

"No, pry all you want. I have put the past behind me like you should when you have the chance Potter," Snape said seriously, letting go of him.

"I tried to but it's difficult. I mean, I did for a while but then- no, I don't wanna say," Harry mumbled.

"Tell me Potter, I would like to be enlightened with such information," Snape drawled.

"No, it's already two in the morning," Harry said shaking his head.

"If this takes all morning to go over so be it. I am a teacher and my responsibility is to look out for my students even if they are mere Hufflepuffs or big-headed Gryffindors," Snape sneered. "If it takes that long to talk about it then I will alert your teachers you cannot attend classes for today."

New tears prickled Harry's eyes. Maybe Snape wasn't such an over-grown bat as everyone believed him to be.

"You really don't have to talk to me sir, it's not that big of a deal," Harry mumbled, playing with a corner of the silky black handkerchief.

Snape sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "I really don't mind Potter but if you want to leave be my guest. I just want you to know that talking is always a healthy thing to do to let go of your fears and worries, especially now with that Professor Umbridge making her own rules around here."

"Did you- did you talk to anyone about- about what happened to you sir?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it Potter?" Snape said, almost amused.

"You're right, never mind," Harry said quickly but Snape answered him.

"I did as a matter of fact. I am not going to go into detail about it right now but I did talk to a certain matron about it," Snape said uneasily.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "You-you talked with Madam Pomfrey? Really?"

"Yes Potter."

"Wow…she's had to keep a lot of secrets then. She's pretty great that way," Harry looked up again and Snape's tired face.

Snape merely nodded. The two did not speak for several long minutes.

"I'll go back to bed now sir," Harry finally announced.

"Very well."

They both stood up and Snape placed a hand on his shoulder and said softly, "If you ever want to talk about any of your troubles Potter, you know where my office is."

"I- thank- thank-you sir. I'll keep that in mind," Harry said clearly wrong footed.

"And make sure you continue to read that book I gave you. Also be sure to empty your mind of all anger and emotion before you fall asleep. It is easier to invade one's mind if he is thinking of so many things that you can launch yourself onto."

Harry nodded. "Um, am I allowed to tell my guardians about this?"

"I suppose you should however I am certain Albus is going to inform them first thing today. Have a good night Mr. Potter," Snape said in his usual intimidating voice, inclining his head.

Harry reached the door but turned around. "Wait- do you want these back?" he asked, holding out a foot to show him the black socks.

"You keep them. I daresay your cat has stolen enough of them as it is," Snape sneered and closed the door on Harry's face.

Harry had no idea how Snape knew about his disappearing socks but he was too exhausted to think about it so he went back to bed where he fell straight to sleep.

"What happened last night?" was the first thing Hermione asked Harry over breakfast.

"Huh? How do you know"- Harry began but he was cut off.

"C'mon mate, I had to tell her. I thought girlfriends should know everything that happens to their boyfriends," Ron shrugged, munching on toast.

Harry didn't look too pleased but he was still so tired from all he went through last night to argue. "Why are you asking me? Ron just said he told you what happened."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I still would like to hear it from you. So, what happened?"

"I don't want everyone to know. Later," Harry muttered, swirling around his cereal with his spoon.

"But"-

"I said later Hermione! Damn, can you take a hint?" Harry snapped at her.

Hermione closed her mouth looking hurt and went back to her eggs which she stopped eating. Harry rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. Today was going to be a long day…

After his last class for that day, (double History of Magic) Harry immediately plopped down on one of the sofas in the common room face-down. He heard the Fat Lady's portrait open a few minutes later and he knew who it was without looking up. Sure enough he felt a tall body sit on the arm of the sofa near his head and heard another body sit softly on the armchair by the sofa.

"You must be really beat today mate. You were asleep for half the day!" Ron exclaimed, staring down at Harry's lifeless body.

Harry didn't move or say anything.

"Something up we should know about?" Ron asked.

Harry lifted his head off his arm and stared at Ron through beady eyes. "I dunno. I was with Snape for so (_YAWN_) long last night I have a right to be tired…"

Ron got off the arm as if it just bit him and cried, "Whoa! You didn't say anything about being with Snape! What happened? What did he do? Why was he there?"

"Not now, please. I am so tired, I only got around four hours of sleep last night…" Harry moaned, hiding his face in his arm again.

"How come?" Ron asked.

"Not now Ron, he just said," Hermione said accusingly.

Harry turned over on his back to look at her. She looked a little iffy. He had not spoken to her all day after she insisted on talking about his vision last night.

"I'm really sorry it felt like I was sort of bombarding you with questions this morning Harry," she said softly.

Harry gave her a tired smile and held out an arm. She took the invite and sat down next to him while he still lay on the sofa.

"Sorry but I've been beat as you can tell. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier."

"It's fine, you have a lot on your mind," Hermione passed off.

Harry nodded and shut his eyes.

"Okay Potter, up you get!" Hermione declared and got to her feet suddenly.

"Oh, why?"

"You'll see. Get up, oh come on! You'll like this, I promise."

Harry sighed but stood. Hermione sat on the sofa and beckoned him forward.

"Just lean on me while I make you extra comfortable. Oh, and remove your shoes so you'll be even more at ease."

Harry untied his Quidditch boots (which Ron and every other boy in his dorm could not get over) and sank into his girlfriend. Hermione began to knead into his shoulders.

"Ah!" he jumped.

"What? Did I hurt you?" she gasped.

"No, it feels so good. Aaahh…oh yeah, that feels wonderful," Harry said drunkenly, and his eyes soon shut and he fell asleep on her five minutes later.

"Poor bloke," chuckled Ron.

"I know. I wonder why he's so tired. Would you mind taking his glasses off? I'm kind of busy," Hermione said, indicating her hands which were still massaging Harry's shoulders.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and Harry finally was able to talk with Poppy again without fear she would get fired. He dressed in his uniform and went off to the hospital wing early that Saturday morning and saw her fixing up the beds when he entered.

"Harry! Hello," Poppy smiled.

Harry didn't say anything but returned the grin and went to give her a small hug.

"So tell me everything. What made her lift the probation from you?" Harry asked, sitting down to start breakfast.

"Well," Poppy began, sitting on the bed opposite him. "During the holidays Dumbledore just wanted to do a run of the school, see how things were fairing without the aid of Umbridge who at the time had to report to the Minister herself. Dumbledore found a paper in the staffroom that was Umbridge's which she mistakenly left behind and he saw it was evaluations on the whole staff. Well when she returned they had a heated discussion where Umbridge was forced to re-evaluate the school with him present. Well of course Ministry officials were involved and a few school officials were present and they came to the agreement that those on probation had to be lifted for we were not breaking any school law at all. So when they left Dumbledore confronted Umbridge again and she was forced to lift the probation on Professor Trelawney and myself."

Harry nodded eyes wide with interest. "So everything is back to normal then?"

"As normal as we could hope for. Like I explained in your letter, I don't think she's going to just walk away from this. The whole staff knows she's out to get the headmaster's job. It's only a matter of time."

"Haven't you heard Madam Pomfrey?" Harry's eyes were wide and he looked so excited he almost knocked his juice to the floor.

"Heard what?" Poppy asked looking puzzled.

"It was in the paper yesterday morning! Umbridge is going to be taken to the Ministry for questioning!"

"I- are you certain?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yes! I'll show you tomorrow. Hermione wanted to keep her copy of the Prophet. It said something about the school officials who visited the school over the holidays were not pleased how things were going and Umbridge is going to be taken to the Ministry for questioning tomorrow! I don't know if she's going to be sacked but the officials were really not happy. Haven't you heard?"

"I'm afraid I haven't dear. I haven't been following the Prophet much since last year," Poppy said still looking a little lost but Harry could see a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah, that's what the paper said. Now we have to wait to see what happens to her. All I know is there's no DADA on Monday so that's good I guess. Well Hermione's going to make me study during that free period though," Harry said bitterly.

"Well get used to it Harry, sixth year is the toughest yet. You have all knew classes that are at N.E.W.T. level and the free periods you do have will result in more studying," Poppy said with a little wink.

The weekend passed by quickly and Harry wasted no time taking out his mirror to talk to Sirius Sunday night.

"Hello kiddo!" Sirius greeted when Harry showed his face.

"Hello!" Harry cried back.

"Hmm, you seem too chipper to be Harry. Are you sure you aren't someone impersonating my godson?" Sirius asked crossly.

"Trust me Padfoot, it's me," Harry nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll take your word for it. How was your first week back?"

"Really good. Did you hear? Madam Pomfrey is off probation! As is Trelawney but what matters is Madam Pomfrey… isn't that great?"

"I heard, yes. It was in the Prophet."

"Oh, and d'you know what else? Umbridge was taken in for questioning by the ministry themselves earlier today."

"I know, I heard that too. I only work for the Auror Department if you hadn't guessed," Sirius said offhand.

"Right, sorry. Do you know anything else about it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"We're not allowed to say much as of right now. Kingsley had to be present for her first trial today. There's going to be an Order meeting about this sometime next week and he'll tell us all he can then. See? I promised you I would talk to Dumbledore about it and this would get resolved."

"Sorry but it was just a bit hard to believe. I'm still used to things falling apart," Harry admitted.

"You do know we're going to be involved in this mess right Harry?" Sirius asked seriously.

"We are? What do we have to do with it?" Harry frowned.

"As part of the trials she's going to be under all those who were associated with Umbridge in any way are going to be questioned as well. This includes all the students she placed in detention with her."

Harry stared at his godfather open-mouthed. "But- I don't want to be bombarded with questions. I have enough to deal with right now to not be involved in her conviction."

"I know that kid and I'm sorry. Look, it's the only way we can truly get Umbridge out of that castle. The judge and jury need enough evidence to fire her and if we get lucky enough she's going to be looked over for her sanity to do such things to children in the first place. You're allowed a supporter with you when you get called to the stand. It's actually mandatory for minors to have a care-giver present in ministry activity such as this," Sirius said pointedly.

Harry sighed. "I just don't want whatever I say plastered in the Prophet."

"We'll make sure we have that under control Harry, I promise," Sirius said confidently, placing a hand over his heart.

Harry smiled half-way. "Okay then. When are they going to question me?"

"You're going to be called out of class on Tuesday."

"What time?"

"I believe at 10:30," Sirius said thinking hard.

"Great! That means I'll be out of Potions!" Harry said gleefully.

"Yeah. Mentioning Potions- how was your first lesson with that greaseball?" Sirius smirked.

"How do you know about that?" Harry gasped.

"Dumbledore only told us the moment it happened Har. He told you he would contact us I believe," Sirius said looking puzzled.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that. Sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

"No problem Harry. So, how were they?"

"Um, I don't really want to talk about it right now. Maybe whenever I see you in person," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Was it that bad?" Sirius gasped.

"Just- I don't feel up to par really about it right now."

"Fine, but I do want to know about them soon Harry. Occlumency is a very important to learn right now," Sirius reminded him.

"I know, I know," Harry sighed.

"Well is there anything else I should know about?"

"I don't think so. Anything on your end?"

"Things have been fine for now. Things are coming along good for now with Helena."

"That's good. Well I should get to bed. This week is going to be very stressful I can already feel it," Harry said rubbing his eyes.

Sirius agreed and they said good-night. Little did Harry know was just how stressful things were going to be when it struck Monday.

_Occlumency scenes are always some of my favorites during year five. I hope you like my take on them._

_Magical love: Rose_


	32. Let the Inquiring Begin

**LET THE INQUIRING BEGIN**

_Revised: July 22, 2013_

Tuesday morning Harry set aside the clothes he would be wearing to the Ministry (the same exact outfit he wore for his adoption trial) and after grabbing his school bag he went down to meet his friends at the breakfast table.

"Are you nervous about today?" Hermione asked quietly to Harry as she passed him a jug of cold milk.

"Not really. Like Sirius said, either she gets the sack or not. Nothing to it but that," Harry shrugged, drenching his sugar-coated corn flakes with milk.

"But the final decision is based on evidence and you have to give the court evidence on what she did to you," Hermione pointed out.

"I know I do and I will. As long as Remus is with me the whole time (and he has to be, child regulations) then there's nothing to fret over. My hand has never been the same since I passed out from lack of blood that one night and that's evidence right there," Harry told Hermione and Ron, thrusting his right fist out. It was heavily scarred and red raw.

"Well good luck mate. And you get to leave Potions early! Lucky," Ron said joking but with a hint of seriousness.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure Hermione will be there to take my place while I'm away," Harry winked.

"Oh yes, all I have to do is glare at Snape the whole time, doodle, and not pay attention," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I pay attention. I don't doodle in his class like I do in others."

"Do you know when you'll be back?" Ron asked.

"Moony told me I should be back by four. Him along with an Auror (Tonks so that's good) will be present when I'm called to stand."

"Did you hear? Apparently you're not the only one Umbridge has punished Harry. It says right here others were as well!" Hermione said suddenly, looking at the morning's Prophet.

"What?" Harry and Ron gasped.

"Really, look"- she pointed out and turned the paper the other way so they could read.

DAY FIVE OF HIGH INQUISITOR'S ARREST

_High inquisitor of Hogwarts School, Dolores Umbridge has now been in a holding cell at Azkaban prison as of 13, January 1996 for suspicion of maintaining a disorganized school and illegal rules and activity. Each day that passes is another day closer to coming to a conclusion as to what to do with her and her position. As mentioned earlier last week, January 3rd was when ten Ministry Officials and Governors came to inspect Hogwarts School for any flaws that might persist. One official (who wanted to remain anonymous as of now) spotted was the lack of structure that High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge was enforcing. It was reported that two staff members, Madame Poppy Pomfrey and Sybill Trelawney were on probation for illegitimate reasons. _

_D. Umbridge suspects Potter was passing along secrets about the High Inquisitor and her lack of rules and her punishments to the school's matron. It was reported that after a chat with the matron about her loyalty to the school and Ministry of Magic that she was placed under probation and carefully monitored on 5 November, 1995. Harry Potter was no longer seen in her company._

_After the school visit on January 3rd however D. Umbridge was forced to lift the probation when the officials did not see any reason to place her on one after reviewing her work themselves. It was revealed later on that Harry Potter was only visiting the infirmary each day for distribution of medication. We are unable to reveal more information about this at the present time. Madame P. Pomfrey has this to say about the alleged secrets she was being told: "I have been loyal to this school and to the headmaster since 1959 and I have not been keeping secrets from or for anyone about anything since I began work here."_

_Officials are now going over their findings and after another anonymous official said that they had suspicions punishments were being brought upon the children in an unsafe manner. Today students who were known to be given punishments by D. Umbridge since September are to be questioned by the Ministry with a parent present. Parents have urged us to not reveal the children's identify. More from D. Umbridge's arrest as it persists_.

"Wow…" Ron gasped after reading this.

"I know. I wonder if Sirius has seen this yet?" Harry questioned, handing the paper back to Hermione.

"He must've. He's in on what's been going on. On the bright side- this is such big news that the Prophet seems to have stopped telling lies about you and Dumbledore," Hermione said brightly, folding the paper back up.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good thing," Harry agreed.

"Blimey, I wonder who the other students are. I mean, all this time we only thought it was Harry," Ron said wonderingly.

"Well I couldn't be the only one she spotted breaking the rules.' She was bound to try and force things from other students. It's a good thing the paper seems sympathetic enough as to not reveal who the students are," Harry said rolling his eyes as he ate his cereal.

"But the paper still told the whole English wizard community that you took medication we you first got here!" Hermione said looking upset.

"Yeah well you can't have everything."

The bell rang and soon it was time for class to begin. It was particularly hard for Harry to focus in Potions that morning. He caught Snape's eye several times and he knew they were both thinking of the same thing- the Occlumency lesson they had last Wednesday. Snape surveyed Harry over briefly before walking back to the front of the class and spoke up.

"Your babbling beverages should be turning an ivory color by now," he drawled.

Harry frowned when he looked into his cauldron. Twenty minutes in class and he had already screwed up. His potion was pink. As if on cue Snape was walking back to the table Harry and Hermione were sitting at together. He looked into Harry's cauldron with a raised brow.

"Did you add the right amount of powdered snakegrass?" Snape asked icily.

"Um, I don't think so sir," Harry answered.

"What does the board say Mr. Potter?" Snape went on dangerously.

Harry swallowed and squinted at the board. It was hard to see through all the hazy smoke that billowed around the room.

"Er- add one fourth tablespoon snakegrass?" Harry said reading the board then turning back to the professor.

"No Potter, it says add one _and_ one fourth snakegrass. I take it you did not do that?" Snape said crossing his arms, eyes boring into the boy.

"Um, no I didn't," Harry mumbled, twirling around the ladle in the cauldron.

"I know you didn't Potter so this is now nothing more than a mess and a waste of ingredients and time. _Evenesco_!" Snape cried and the contents of Harry's cauldron vanished. He didn't say another word but went back to his desk.

Harry growled as he packed up his things.

"You should've asked me what the board said just to make sure. You do have horrible vision Harry and your glasses keep slipping off your nose, it's so warm in here," Hermione pointed out, stirring her potion clockwise.

"I know what I read Hermione! It's like he switched the directions on me on purpose!" Harry snarled.

"He's teaching you Occlumency Harry, he can't do anything to you under Dumbledore's nose," Hermione said as if she were reading this out of a textbook.

Harry didn't reply. He just sat moodily in his chair. Just then a large barn owl flew into the single window of the dungeon and went to Snape. Snape took the note in the owl's beak and skimmed it over. He sighed and strode over to Harry.

"You are requested to be present at the Ministry Mr. Potter," he said coldly.

Harry nodded and packed his cauldron in his bag. He wanted to kiss Hermione good-bye but he really didn't want to do it in front of Snape. Instead he pecked her cheek and whispered, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"How touching," Snape sneered and Slytherins who were watching chuckled.

Harry glared at the man and was just about to leave the room when Snape called him back.

"Your _uncle_ is waiting at the Great Hall foyer for you Mr. Potter. You are to get dressed and not waste anyone's time. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded and left the room. As soon as he was out of earshot he ran up to the common room to get ready. He dressed in his smart looking blue shirt and black trousers and dress shoes, placed a strip of minty gum in his mouth and went off to meet Remus. Remus was waiting at the grand staircase that led to the other floors when Harry walked down them.

"Hello," Harry greeted with a smile.

"Hello to you too cub," smiled Remus and he gave him a quick hug. "Ready to be interrogated?"

"Am I ever. How are we getting there?" Harry asked as they walked out of the castle.

"Knight Bus."

Harry groaned.

"I take it you don't like it much?" Remus looked down at him.

"No, I had to take it a couple years ago after blowing up Marge."

Remus smiled. "Well let's hope it's a slightly better ride this time. C'mon, we don't have much time to waste."

"Do you know when the other students who were punished are arriving?" Harry asked after they hoped on board.

"Every student who was in detention is going to be called in at separate intervals. It's not anyone else's business so we won't be seeing them."

Harry nodded and with a BANG the Knight Bus flew off to the Ministry location. Remus and Harry went to the Ministry Entrance that was an old phone booth and went down to the atrium. Tonks was waiting for them there already.

"Tonks! Hey!" Harry smiled.

"Hey there kiddo. How are you?" Tonks said and wrapped an arm around him and squeezed.

"Pretty okay. You?"

"Just ready for duty. We really shouldn't waste any time Harry. I have to show you where you'll be questioned and make sure nothing happens to you while the ministry official is questioning you."

"Okay."

"Will he be questioned by a judge or is this going to be taking place in a soundproof room somewhere?" Remus asked as they took a lift to go down to the courtrooms.

"The judge who is taking Umbridge's case has an assistant who will be asking Harry everything in a soundproof room," Tonks answered.

Harry looked down at the badge pinned to his shirt he received upon entering. It read HARRY POTTER- MINISTRY QUESTIONING. The lift stopped and Tonks stepped out with Remus and Harry and walked down the dark corridor. Just then Harry's scare burned.

"Is everything all right?" Tonks asked panicked.

Harry nodded as the sudden pain faded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Remus met Tonks' eye and they shared a look that Harry knew they knew what had just happened. He also knew it was no use asking what it was so he kept silent as he walked down the hall and they stopped at a heavy black door. Tonks held out her arm signaling them to enter. Harry looked at Remus then took a deep breath and pulled the door open and stepped inside. A tall dark man was sitting at a table that sat in the middle of the small room. He stood up when Harry walked in.

"Mr. Potter, good morning. I hope you're well?" the man asked shaking his hand.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"I am Morkin Dreggon. I will be questioning you today Mr. Potter about the suspicions of Ms. Umbridge."

Harry nodded.

"Take a seat then, you can take the seat next to him Mr. Lupin," Mr. Dreggon said indicating two chairs on one side of the table.

Harry and Remus sat down and Mr. Dreggon sat down on the opposite side, Tonks was situated in a corner of the room to observe everything. Mr. Dreggon pulled out some papers on the desk and faced Harry.

"I am going to be asking you things you have witnessed around the school and details of your punishments with Umbridge. Are you okay with this?" the man asked.

Harry nodded.

"None of this is going to the media is it?" Remus asked frowning.

"Not at all Mr. Lupin. Mr. Black has already spoken with some people and we promise this conversation will never reach the general audience's ears and eyes," Mr. Dreggon promised.

Remus nodded.

"I have to ask you this Harry; do you give me permission to place certain thoughts in a pensieve to be viewed by the jury when the time comes?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, the more evidence the better."

"Great. Well then let's get started. Would you please tell me your views of the school before Umbridge came along?" Mr. Dreggon asked, quill poised to parchment.

"Um, I'd say it was run pretty well. The staff worked together as a whole to teach and protect the students."

"What was Hogwarts like after Umbridge was appointed to the school?"

"It fell apart. I know she thought she was improving it by forcing down all these rules but people still found ways around them. The teachers are afraid to talk in the staffroom now, they think she could be spying on them," Harry pointed out.

Mr. Dreggon nodded and wrote this down then looked up. "Tell me about the appointment of Divination teacher Sybill Trelawney. Do you have any reasons to believe she should've been on probation Mr. Potter?"

"Not that I know of. She's always been a little out there but she didn't do anything to put anyone in danger. If anything she likes to keep to herself in her classroom most days."

Remus gave his hand a squeeze to remind him he was there.

"Good, good. What about the appointment of the matron Poppy Pomfrey? Do you think she should've gotten probation or not?" Mr. Dreggon pressed on.

"Not at all. Madam Pomfrey is a very kind and strict and I know her passion is with the school. I know she loves healing and takes her job _very_ seriously. She's the last person there who would spread secrets around the corridors," Harry looked defiant.

"So you haven't been telling Poppy Pomfrey about things Umbridge did to you during detentions?" Mr. Dreggon pressed even further.

Harry bit his lip. "Well, I have but she hasn't told anyone else. She sort of forced it out of me one day when she saw this"- Harry said, raising his right fist.

Mr. Dreggon's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh wow… okay. You weren't planning on overthrowing Umbridge though were you? You didn't tell her things that you knew shouldn't be passes around?"

"No I didn't. I never told any secrets to her about the ministry."

Mr. Dreggon nodded again and went on asking more questions about the school and structure. It was lunch time when he announced it was time for a break.

"You can go to the cafeteria that's down the hall in the atrium. You will need these"- Mr. Dreggon spoke and handed Harry and Remus a card that hung from a string.

"What is it?" Harry questioned.

"These are passes that will get you into the cafeteria. Just put them around your necks and show them to the guard at the entrance. These will give you access to the food and drink and reading material in the room. I believe Miss Tonks here will show you the way," the ministry official said standing up.

Tonks nodded as the others got to their feet as well.

"I already know where it is, thanks," Remus smiled at Mr. Dreggon. "My good friend works here too."

"Oh, Mr. Black isn't it? Yes, he's on duty right now but I'm sure he will be taking his lunch break right now with many others. Unless he's planning on meeting his girlfriend like he does mostly every day… Well you can have a nice lunch and relax but be back in an hour to continue with the questioning," Mr. Dreggon smiled pleasantly.

They all shook hands and walked out.

"He seems like a pretty okay bloke," Harry commented as they took the lift to the atrium.

"Yeah, Morkin pretty fair," Tonks shrugged as the lift went up.

"Don't tell me that. I thought that was the same Morkin Sirius said you fancy," smirked Remus.

Tonks turned pink. "No it isn't. You know Sirius; he always says a load of dung. No, it's a different Morkin. He works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Much more my type than a Ministry official working for judges."

Harry grinned and shook his head in amusement. How many people really had the name Morkin? He then turned to Remus frowning. "Um, Moony?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you think Sirius is going to be eating lunch with Helena today or not?"

Remus bit his lip. "Er, I don't know to tell you the truth cub. I mean, he knows you're going to be here today so I'm sure he will be here."

"It's okay if he does. She is his girlfriend after all and is carrying his baby," Harry shrugged.

"Don't say that Harry. I think Sirius is at the cafeteria. I bet you he is actually," Remus nodded.

"How much?" Harry challenged.

"Oh I dunno- a chocolate frog?"

"You're on! You say he's there I say he isn't," Harry bet.

"Fine by me."

Tonks shook her head and smiled. The three of them reached the cafeteria and after Harry and Remus flashed their passes to the guard they stepped inside. Sure enough Sirius was sitting down at one of the many tables eating a bowl of soup and frowning at a piece of paper he held in front of him.

"Sirius!" Harry couldn't help but shout and hurried to him.

Sirius set the paper aside and turned to his godson with a wide smile. "Hey there kiddo, how are you?" they shared a hug then Harry sat next to him and Remus stood behind his old friend while Tonks went off to get herself lunch.

"What're got there Padfoot?" Remus asked with a carefree smile, nodding at the white sheet of paper he was holding in front of him a minute ago.

"Huh? Oh- I stopped by the house to check the mail and I found this. It's from Granger Family Dentistry and Orthodontics. It's how much we owe them. It also came with this note," Sirius said holding up a piece of lined paper.

Harry took it. It read:

_Dear Sirius or Remus (whoever gets this first),_

_I am enclosing a handwritten bill on the money you owe for all the work Harry has had done since his first visit up until the last which was this Christmas holiday. I don't want to sound needy or rude about it but as we are a private practice we do charge for most services. I know we talked about this on the phone a few days ago so here it is. You may pay whenever you feel is best, I am in no hurry. I also know you are probably wondering how I sent this to you by owl. Well our last letter from Hermione arrived a few days ago and we thought it was best to send you the bill via owl in case we don't meet in person for whatever reason. Like I said, you don't have to pay right away but here is what you owe us when you do decide to pay. Please make sure it's in Muggle form, we can't handle all those coins and things like Hermione can. Thanks again. Hoping you are all well. Give my best to everyone._

_Sincerely,_

_Daniel G._

_p.s. Don't forget to tell Harry that we have no yet received a letter from him yet! Haha! He promised my wife he'd write!_

Harry handed the note back to his godfather with a smile. "Guess I've been really busy with schoolwork."

"So how bad is it?" Remus asked after reading the note himself.

Sirius sighed. "I don't know to tell you the truth. It sounds like a lot but then again I've never been bothered with medical bills before so I wouldn't know. I'm dreading the one from St. Mungo's. Helena is busy adding things up right now actually."

"How bad is it?" Harry frowned when he saw Remus cringed at the sheet of paper Sirius was looking at when they entered the cafeteria.

"A bit much. We can afford it but wow, I didn't think it would add up so quickly," Remus explained and handed the bill to Harry.

Harry took it and read it. It said:

_Dental bill for Mr. Harry Potter, 15/8/95 through 28/12/95._

_August 15, 1995:_

_Evaluation-free_

_Complete check-up (full set of x-rays, cleaning and whitening) - £200 _

_Filling- £200_

_August 29th, 1995:_

_Continuation of cleaning and whitening from previous visit- £260_

_Root canal- £400_

_December 28th, 1995:_

_Cleaning and whitening- £210 _

_Root canal- £400_

_Summer discounts are July 20th-August 21st and winter discounts are December 27th- January 28th_

_TOTAL AMOUNT: £1670_

"Ouch… I didn't think it would cost so much," Harry grimaced, handing the paper back to Sirius.

"Neither did I. I just finished converting it into galleons and it comes out to 334 Galleons," Sirius frowned.

"We can pay for it right?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Of course we can. Like I mentioned, I've never had to pay any sort of medical bill before but as you are now my son and I have another kid on the way I can expect plenty more medical bills my way," Sirius said smiling to show no harm was done.

"Well let's go get some lunch. We only have an hour to get back. We'll talk this over tonight at home," Remus declared.

Harry nodded and went off to get a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, buttered bread, a plate of treacle tart and a bottle of non-alcoholic cider and began to eat.

"How has everything been so far today?" Sirius whispered to Harry a few minutes into his food.

"Pretty good surprisingly. The one bloke who's been interrogating me seems pretty fair. He wasn't asking anything rude or anything of that sort. After lunch he's going to go into detail about the detentions which is the real reason I'm here," Harry explained.

Sirius nodded. "Do you have any idea who the other students who were punished may be? I thought you were the only one Umbridge ever kept an eye on," Sirius asked puzzled.

"I thought that too. But we're not to know who the students are. Although I think everyone has a shroud suspicion that I'm one of them," Harry thought hard.

"Yes well it's you isn't it? But Sirius already talked to some people to make sure that this is the only time your name appears in the paper about Umbridge's trail," Remus reminded Harry.

"Let's see if they listen," Harry said bitterly and went back to his soup.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Harry sat and ate and chatted for that one hour until Tonks declared it as time to head back. Sirius gave Harry a hug and whispered good luck and Harry took one last look at his grinning godfather and went back into the dark room with Mr. Dreggon.

"The judge proceeding Umbridge's case asked for us to take a photo of the injury she had inflicted on you as you will not be present at the final hearing Mr. Potter," Mr. Dreggon explained, twenty minutes later.

Harry caught Remus' eye and nodded. Mr. Dreggon positioned a camera at a certain angle at Harry's right hand and clicked. He took a picture of the hand at every angle then put the camera aside and turned back to the boy.

"Now Harry, can you explain in detail what happened to your hand for me? How did Umbridge manipulate it so?" Mr. Dreggon asked with a kind smile.

"Um, well each detention she would sit me in a chair (a hard one mind you but that's not important) and gave me a blank roll of parchment and a quill. The quill was long and black and had an unusually sharp tip. When I first asked about why she didn't hand me any ink she simply said I didn't need any and when I asked how many times she wanted me to write the message she had given me she told me that I needed to do it forever how long it took to have the message 'sink in,'" Harry explained, placing his hands back in his lap.

Mr. Dreggon nodded and wrote this account down. "What message did she make you write Harry?"

"Um, it's kind of hard to see it on my hand now because it's been carved into so much but it says 'I must not tell lies'," Harry said and raised his hand to the man across from him.

Mr. Dreggon took the child's hand in his and brought it close to his eyes and frowned at it as he looked it over. He let go of the hand gently and wrote something down in his file and turned back to Harry.

"Why do you think she made you write this down Harry?"

"I guess because she thought I was lying about what I said about what happened last summer. In June, at the end of the third task. But what I don't understand is why she made me write the same message from the other accounts I told you about earlier," Harry said looking confused.

"You mean when she saw you alone in the halls or when you shouted at her in one of your stays in the infirmary?" questioned the official.

Harry nodded.

"Hmm, well we'll have to ask about that to her later then. Could you explain how your hand feels right now? Since that day you lost all that blood November fourth? Has it gotten any better?" Mr. Dreggon pressed on.

Harry sighed. "Not really. As you can see it's heavily scarred and irritated. Madam Pomfrey tried to heal it up as best she could- which she did, but we both agree that my hand was never meant to be healed. She thinks it's going to stay like this for the rest of my life. It only has a small chance of fading when I'm much older."

Mr. Dreggon nodded as Harry spoke and he wrote.

"It's also a bit stiff. I can't write for long periods of time without it aching. It hasn't felt the same since that night I passed out from blood loss…"

Mr. Dreggon nodded. "Right, well is there anything else you would like to say about these incidents then? I think I've gotten everything I needed to get. It's certainly enough evidence and there are other students to be questioned as well. Is this all you can remember whilst Umbridge was at school?"

Harry rubbed his chin. "I don't think there's anything left to add."

"Very well then. Harry, you're free to go," Mr. Dreggon smiled and they all stood up and shook hands. The man suddenly cried out he forgot to collect memories from Harry to later reflect upon. Mr. Dreggon put the tip of his wand to Harry's temple and told him to think of certain memories. Ten minutes later it was over with and time for Harry to head back to school. Tonks had to report back to the Auror offices and Remus and Harry had to catch the Knight Bus again. Remus threw out his wand arm and the violent violet bus popped out of nowhere and they sped off back to Hogwarts.

"D'you know when Sirius is going to get all the gold he needs to pay for the dental work I had done so far?" Harry asked his uncle as empty dirt roads flew past them.

"I'll have to ask him when I get back home," Remus answered.

Harry nodded. "Hey, how's your book coming along so far?" he smiled.

Remus returned an even wider grin. "Very well. I have just gotten finished writing down all the things I want to put in the book last night. I'm going to begin my first chapter tonight after dinner."

"What's the first chapter about?"

"An introduction of some sort. I don't want to tell you anything I write since it's for teens. You can't have a first look just because you live in my house," Remus said cheekily.

"Do you really think people will want to read your book? Not to be rude, I just know a lot of people know you're a werewolf and, well…I don't know if they won't want to read it just because of that," Harry said carefully.

Remus sighed. "Yeah, I know some people will discredit my book simply for that fact but as long as others read it then that's all that matters. I don't want to do it for money; I want to do it to help teenagers understand what it means to be a teenager. I want to help them in their problems, all the things I know teenagers go through. It's a life-changing experience and you kids need all the help you can get if your caregivers miss things that could benefit you. As long as a few teenagers take the book to heart and listen to the advice I wrote then that's the only thing that should truly matter," he finished with a carefree grin.

Harry smiled at him and set his head on his shoulder while the triple-decker bus raced off to Hogwarts. All too soon the bus stopped at the giant gates that led to the school. Harry hugged Remus good-bye tightly and told him to give the best to Sirius and Helena then with a wave he walked in the heavy snow and into the castle. He wasn't surprised to find the Gryffindor common room packed with students when he reached it. He looked at a clock handing on a wall and saw that it was 3:20, classes had just ended. He ran up to his four-poster to get changed into warmer clothes. After he had done that he went to find Ron and Hermione.

"Hey mate, how was it?" Ron asked running forward to Harry after he came down the stairs again.

"Hey, fine. I'll tell you about it later when there are less people. What did I miss in class?"

This time it was Hermione who strode forward with a smile and she began to explain what happened in the last bit of Potions, Herbology and Charms. Finally they had time to talk after dinner without having so many people overhearing. Harry knew he was being silly; it wasn't like there was a lot to keep secret from anyone.

"So do you think they have enough evidence to convict Umbridge?" Ron asked Harry excitedly, ten minutes in discussion.

Harry shrugged. "I know Mr. Dreggon got enough from me; we just have to see how well the other students corporate. I hope they all want that bitch out of this castle just as much as we do. I explained everything that happened with this," he said, holding out his hand.

Hermione looked grim. "Well let's hope they have sympathy. They should all very well know that blood quills are illegal. That there is enough of a reason to put her in Azkaban."

"Yeah, because the Ministry is really on our side," Ron said rolling his eyes. "C'mon Hermione, as great as this all sounds we know Fudge will force her back on us! They'll say Harry and all those other kids have been confounded and that'll be that. No one will hear of this again," he said simply.

"But maybe we have a chance this time Ron. Look, governors inspected the school. Governors said it was faulty due to Umbridge! They said she had no reason to put Madam Pomfrey and Trelawney on probation! This is proof that things will finally go our way! The jerks at the Ministry might finally be listening to Harry and Dumbledore! We might have a chance to turn this all around!" Hermione said shrilly.

Ron looked at Harry as if not knowing what to believe. Harry shrugged and slowly set of his toothy smile. "She has a point Ron. They already took her out of the school for questioning and suspicion, who knows what else they'll do in our favor?"

Ron smiled a still on-the-fence look in his blue gaze. "Blimey, it'll be good to get rid of her wouldn't it? I mean, we've never had a DADA teacher who didn't even last a year."

"I wonder who they'll put in her place. We need a Dark Arts teacher, it's important to be taught things that will help on our O.W.L.s…" Hermione said wistfully.

Harry and Ron shared an amused look. Before they knew it they were in a deep conversation on the next DADA professor who would be both brave and foolish enough to take over Umbridge's place. This somehow landed into another important topic, the DA.

"So when is the next meeting Harry? Do you not know what you want to teach yet, it that it?" Ron asked.

So when is the next meeting Harry?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking maybe this weakened. On Friday if we can all get in. If not, Saturday for sure. I can't do it Sunday, remember Angelina's planning a full-day of hard practice," Harry pointed out, unwrapping a chocolate frog he found in his jeans' pocket.

"Oh right. I hope I don't screw up again," Ron said now looking worried.

"You'll do fine. Just don't worry about what others might say. You wouldn't be on the team if you were horrible," Harry said, mouth full of chocolate.

"What do you have planned for the next meeting?" Hermione piped up.

"Oh, I'd like to go over confounding charms again and everything else from our last meeting. If there's time I'd like to introduce a nifty little charm I found in a Defense book at Headquarters. It blasts your enemies twenty feet across the room. It looks mildly easy so I think that's going to be next."

That night Ron and Hermione went off to bed while Harry gloomily set off to the dudgeons; he had his third lesson with Snape that night and he was not looking forward to it. He broke down again last time and he didn't like the thought of Snape messing around with his mind like a curious two-year old. He knocked three times on Snape's door. It opened to find the man in the doorway wearing the same black clothes he had when he left him that morning.

"In," Snape said shortly to Harry.

Harry didn't reply back but followed his long pale finger into the dark office. Harry took a seat and nervously tapped his wand on his thigh, causing sparks to flare up and make little holes in his favorite pajama pants. He heard a deep sigh; he looked up to see Snape coming forward as if preparing to discipline him.

"Can you not go one day without causing trouble or in this case, setting your own pants on fire? Well? How was today?" Snape said cynically.

"Fine," Harry shrugged.

Snape sighed again. "Well then on your feet Potter. Have you been reading the book I leant you?"

Harry nodded. "I look at it every night sir."

"One would hope that when you say you look at it every night meant as you are looking at the gruesome pictures illustrated in the book you are also reading what the pictures are about," he said lazily.

"I am sir," Harry promised.

"Very well. Are you defending your mind each night Potter? Are you making sure you are not going to bed in high bouts of a certain emotion?"

Harry knew it was best not to lie so he said to his knees, "Um, no."

"Again Mr. Potter, I hope you realize my face is not plastered on your knees," he said with a smirk.

Harry tired hard to not smile himself as he looked up. "Um, no sir, I haven't tried to. I mean I have but I don't think it's been helping much. I can't help but go to bed each night without feeling happy, angry or upset."

"What do you think about before you go to bed usually?"

"Um, stuff that happened that day. Stuff I need to do the next day. Um, Her- Hermione…" he confessed, feeling himself heating up.

"As charmed as I'm sure she is and I myself - that is not what I want to hear from you about each night you go to bed," Snape said in a less cherry tone.

"What? Do you want me to lie instead?" Harry shot at him.

"I do not want to hear any of your cheek Mr. Potter!" Snape barked.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled looking at his feet again.

"Head _up_ Potter! Now on your feet!"

Harry nodded and stood (this time he had slippers on) and stared at the psychotic look the man was giving him.

"Once again, you are to fight me off as I enter your mind. Please try to refrain from doing anything that will send me flying through a window. Ready? One-two-three- _Legilimens_!" Snape growled and Harry was once again forced to watch his worst memories flash before his very eyes.

The day he came home from Hogwarts last summer and Vernon screamed at him for making his company lose money…the third day back when Harry realized his aunt meant well when she said she would no longer be feeding him…Vernon bringing a belt down onto his bare body for the first time…

"STOP! PLEASE!" Harry sobbed. He was on the cold floor again, gasping for breaths.

"Up Potter!" Snape ordered, grabbing hold of his pajama top and yanking it.

"No, no, please," Harry begged.

"I know how you are feeling Potter but we cannot spend any time talking about it. Now get up!"

Harry knew he was being an idiot so he wiped his face with his sleeve and faced Snape again. Snape pointed his wand at the poor boy again and once again memories began to unfold. Aunt Petunia smacking him around the face, blaming him for burning dinner…Petunia throwing a china plate at his face…Vernon kicking him as he bled all over the floor…Vernon sitting on top his body as Harry struggled to breath from the gigantic weight on him…Vernon beating him once again with a belt…he found himself begging for food when the first week back from school ended…he was so thirsty…

Harry didn't bother to cry out a warning this time. He simply fell to the floor and sobbed. Snape looked disgusted to see the boy crying his heart out on his floor. He wanted to yell at him again but he knew he would be a very hypocritical person if he did so. He knew what it was like to be treated in such a way so with a heavy heart he knelt down by Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Potter- (_sigh_) Harry, c'mon, up you get," he said softly.

With the sound of his first name being called Harry raised his head. Snape had never seen something so pathetic in his life. Harry's complexion was paper-white; his huge green eyes were wet with tears and red-rimmed. Tear stains were plastered to his cheeks, more tracks still fell down with ease. Snape helped Harry to his feet and led him to a fancy green-trimmed love seat in his office. Harry was given a green handkerchief to dry his eyes and nose.

"You cannot fall to pieces like this every time your mind gets invaded Potter," Snape told Harry seriously.

"I- I know," hiccupped Harry.

"What is bothering you so Potter?"

Harry sighed. "I just don't like- like seeing these things again."

"That's what Occlumency is all about Potter! You must learn how to control yourself when worst comes to worst! You cannot allow the Dark Lord to force you to break down like this. He wants you to fall to pieces but you must be strong and prove to Him that He won't break you down so easily. It is dangerous to have Him looking into your mind. He will force you to see another attack similar to Arthur Weasleys if this keeps up," Snape said with such tenderness Harry had to look at him skeptically for a moment.

"But isn't it a good thing that I see these things? These visions? What if someone else is attacked? Wouldn't it be a good thing if I see it so Dumbledore can alert the Order?"

"You do know he is forcing you to retrieve something from the Department of Mysteries don't you?"

"Yes."

"You do not want Him to show you this. He will want to plant a trick in your mind to make sure you retrieve what needs to be retrieved to Him. It is not a good idea to keep Him in your mind Potter," Snape said darkly.

Harry nodded and looked down somberly.

"What else is it Potter?" Snape spat a little harshly than he meant to.

"I don't like seeing these things again. The memories- the one's with Vernon keep showing up. I hate knowing I was so weak in front of him," Harry said miserably, putting his face in his hands.

"I know this will come out wrong but I'm saying it anyway; Potter, you are weak in front of everyone," Snape pointed out.

Harry's head shot up and he glared.

"Let me rephrase that- you are weak physically. You do not weigh as much as a boy your age should. You are still very skinny and short. There is no way you could win in any duel without wands with anyone. You are the smallest boy your age in this castle Po-Harry," Snape went on with a little smirk.

Harry glared but his face relaxed a moment later. "You're right, I'm weak. I have no chance with anyone."

"I didn't mean it like that P-Harry. You are strong magically, you are a very good wizard, you just need to control yourself better but you are not worthless."

Harry had to smile at this, especially coming from the snarky old Potions master. "Thanks Professor."

Snape inclined his head. "Do you feel up to another round now?"

"I- I don't know. I really don't want to see those things again. I mean, I can still feel him, smell him," Harry said worriedly.

"You must get past that though Harry. These things won't go away overnight but you must be willing to put the past behind you if you ever have a chance against the Dark Lord. Now on your feet!" Snape snarled in a completely different manner than what he just used.

Harry got up and once again his thoughts were invaded. Thoughts of Vernon and Petunia hurting him, starving him… Harry once again was on the floor shaking like a leaf.

"What did I just say Potter?" Snape roared.

"I'm sorry! I can't just put the past behind me! You had years to do it, I only had months!" Harry argued.

Snape sighed and sat on the loveseat again and beckoned Harry forward. The boy reluctantly went to him but when he did he couldn't help but break down. Snape thought of Lily with a heavy heart. Knowing she could be watching right now he placed his arms on her son's and pulled him to his side. Harry didn't turn away; he just continued to cry in the soft folds of the man's robes. Snape knew that they were both in for a very long night…

Harry left Snape's lair around 2:30 in the morning, completely wiped out. It took some time to convince the boy that all was well and he had to control his mind but in the end Snape thought it was worth it. They talked for a little while about the situation at hand and Snape shared a couple experiences from his childhood to Harry to prove to him he wasn't alone. Snape wasn't about to start mentoring the boy anytime soon and insisted after the talk they were to be put through the paces again. Harry agreed, keen on doing all that was in his power to control his mind. He threw off Snape from his mind a few times with mild stinging hexes and finally Snape called it a night.

"You make sure you shut your mind when you fall asleep got that Potter?" Snape said quietly to Harry when he was about to leave.

Harry nodded. "Thanks again for everything sir. I really appreciate it," he said sincerely.

"Yes well I didn't want to deal with a sniveling little boy on my floor so I had to hush you up somehow. I hope you take the things I told you to heart," Snape said icily.

"I will sir."

Harry had a surprisingly good four and a half hour sleep that early morning. He made sure to clear his thoughts in an orderly fashion that he read in his Occlumency book and the soft purrs of Wronski Feint only added to the comfort. He was very irritated when he woke at 6:30 however. He reluctantly got up, washed, changed into his uniform and packed his bag and was out the dorm with his mates. That morning he finished up a letter to Tonks with the thought that he'd write to the Grangers that night and send Hedwig out with both letters the next morning. A barn owl swooped down to Hermione and she paid for her copy of the Daily Prophet like every other day but as soon as she glimpsed the cover she let out a screech that made several students jump in their seats.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" cursed Ron, who just had the marmalade jar spill onto his lap with her sudden outburst.

"Look! _Look_!" Hermione cried and thrust the paper under Harry and Ron's noses.

The title read: DORLORES UMBRIDGE ARRESTED FOR IMPROPER CARE AND WELBEING OF HOGWARTS AND ITS STUDENTS.

Harry choked on his milk when he read this. Hermione had unfurled the paper out and beneath the caption was a picture of Umbridge struggling with guards who were taking her to what Harry could only guess, Azkaban. The three teenagers shared one quick glance at one another before they leapt from their benches and abandoned their breakfast, running off to the common room so they could read the paper together.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia!" Ron shouted at the Fat Lady.

"I shall not let you in next time I am spoken to like that!" the Fat Lady called after them as she swung her frame forward and beckoned them in.

Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered at their favorite sofa and sat down, six eyes all on the paper. Hermione took the first part of the article and Harry the second, Ron the third. The two boys looked at Hermione and she nodded and began to read.

"' _High inquisitor Dolores Umbridge's case was finally finished at 12:50 AM on 17, January, 1996. Judge Hafferfeild, the jury and witnesses alike agreed to work hard into the morning to come with the final verdict that awaited Umbridge. Many felt she was guilty from the word 'go' and wasted no time to prove this. Umbridge was arrested and sent to a holding cell in Azkaban prison 13, January 1996 after it was suspected by school officials that she was not maintaining a well-organized structure for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When ten governors and officials inspected the school on 3, January 1996 they reported several faults within the ancient castle's walls. Staff members were on probation with no real reason, rules were added and taken into effect that had not been in use for hundreds of years and privileges were cut to a bare minimum. These were just a few of the highlights in the governors' reports. After questioning the few students who stayed behind at Hogwarts for the holidays it was reported the school began to fall apart when Dolores Jane Umbridge was hired as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. After one anonymous official found out students had been punished by the woman it was a crucial thing to get the facts on these events down to basis. Originally failure to provide a safe and happy school environment for students is enough of a sentence to arrest a person, depending on how severe they broke the laws and rules; but when this anonymous official found out illegal use of Blood Quills might've led to these rare punishments it was sought to inspect the so-called High Inquisitor just a bit further. Cont. page six_,'" Hermione finished and looked up at Harry.

Harry wanted to comment already but knew that was what they were going to be doing all night anyway so he smoothed out page six and began to read next.

"' _D. Umbridge trial, cont. from page one. We will have more information on the trails when the time persists but here is what has been concluded so far. As you all may very well be aware of, Blood Quills are dangerous and dark objects one would use to permanently etch a certain thought or idea into a person's flesh. It is extremely hard to obtain such items and we are unable to answer how D. Umbridge has obtained these artifacts at the present time. It was mentioned earlier that D. Umbridge had used these objects to enforce punishment on students she found to be misbehaving and disrespecting their adult elders. D. Umbridge confessed she hand-chose whom she thought would be worthy candidates for such treatment and to make this so, she fashioned excuses these students to be put in detention with her. There were seventeen students in all. Parents of the children have strongly expressed to us that they do not wish for their child's name to be mentioned in the papers. These students were brought in one after one as of January 14th for questioning by Judge Hafferfield's assistant, Morkin Dreggon and continued onto the sixteenth. With the evidence written on each child's hand, (all bore the similar message of not breaking rules or telling lies), pensive memories and even Veriterserum there was enough evidence to convict Umbridge right then and there for abusing children. Cont. page nine_,'" Harry concluded and looked at his friends.

"They really shouldn't have mentioned what everyone's hand said!" Hermione said crossly.

"I know, what about the whole privacy thing?" Ron asked angrily.

"D'you really believe the Prophet is going to listen to every single thing Sirius and all the other parents told them to not do? They want to make the story more interesting so they can sell the paper. They want to make it up to Dumbledore and myself for lying about us," Harry said fairly.

"They still shouldn't have said what all they did say. Now the whole community is going to be on the look-out for seventeen kids with 'I must not tell lies' or whatever written on their hands," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, still… we only have twenty more minutes before the bell rings, read us your part!" Harry urged Ron.

Ron nodded, unfolded his page and rounded up the last of the article.

"' _Judge Hafferfield concluded midnight of January 17th that Dolores Umbridge is guilty on several counts of abusing children, abusing her position, not maintaining a healthy environment for children, falsely accusing staff members of poor work quality and trying to overthrown several positions within the school with inactive laws. She is sentenced to a holding cell in Azkaban for three weeks where the final acts of her arrest will be decided. Mind Healers are scheduled to examine her sanity; no date has been annunciated thus far. Meanwhile, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore told the Minister of Magic this morning that there is no fear as to what to do with the empty post of Defense Teacher. He already has someone in mind who has already agreed to take on the position for the next five months. This man in none other than the ever-so controversial werewolf, Remus Lupin who worked for the same position for the 1993-1994 school year. While this is going to raise many worries and issues with parents more parents seem to accept the fact Lupin will not harm their children, as long as he is under control when the full moon rises. More is to be said about Lupin's appointment, Umbridge's trial and conviction and the future for the wizarding world as it develops_,'" Ron completed.

No one said anything for a while. They all seemed to be in total shock of it all. Harry rubbed his chin then looked at Hermione. He noticed she didn't look as deep in thought as Ron and himself were.

"Um, 'Mione? Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at Harry, eyes still unfocussed. "I just was wondering…Ron, could you read the last bit of your page one more time?"

"Huh? What for?" Ron asked looking lost.

"I thought I heard something but I don't think you two heard or else you would be jumping for joy by now. Go on, read it!" she instructed.

Still looking a little questionable, Ron placed his paper in front of him again. "' More to be said about Lupin's appointment, Umbridge's trial and conviction and the future for the wizarding world as it develops…."

"Whoa, what? _Remus_?" Harry cried.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ron joined in.

"That's what it says!" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry and Ron fought for the paper at the same time ripping it.

"Calm down both of you. Just ask Remus about it tonight or this weekend Harry. I know it's very big news but we need to be in History of Magic in five minutes!" Hermione reminded them.

"Fine," Harry huffed and threw his bag over his shoulder again and they trooped out. For Harry the weekend couldn't come any sooner. He was angry he never had any time to talk to Remus the last few days of the week and was even more eager than before to talk to him Sunday like he usually did. It was now Friday night and that meant the next DA meeting everyone would be having after around five weeks. Harry was grateful that when he entered the Room of Requirement it was no longer darned in Christmas decorations with his face on them. One by one 'his' forty or so students walked into the room, all looking just as eager as he felt. Once everyone was situated chatter broke out louder than usual. Harry had a shrewd idea what was on everyone's minds but he needed to call attention so it could be discussed properly.

"Everyone! Everyone, please! Be quiet!" Harry called but it was no use. He spotted the whistle he used in the meetings and blew hard. Talking finally seized.

"Thanks. Now I know what is on everyone's mind and I just want to make sure you all understand what happened before you start spreading rumors and getting facts wrong. It is not a mistake; Umbridge is finally out of our hair."

There were many loud whoops in the air about this. Harry couldn't help but beam about this as well. House-elves Dobby and Winky were there to serve the students and in celebration of the banishment of the awful teacher they beckoned sweets and butterbeer on everyone.

"You really didn't have to do this you know," Hermione told Dobby when he handed her a glass of butterbeer.

"Tis no problem miss! Dobby and Winky is very happy mean old Umbridge is gone too! All us house-elves celebrated too!" Dobby said, nodding eagerly.

"But you don't have to serve us…" Hermione tried again.

"Tis no problem at all Miss! You ares Harry Potter's most cherished human, you shall not worries about us house-elves! We is happy to be serving you for this is a happy, happy day!" Dobby cried.

"Thank-you Dobby," Harry said gratefully, grabbing a fancy frosted little cake off the tray the elf was holding up. "But this really is too much."

"No it isn't it's great! Thanks you two!" Ron exclaimed to the elves, biting into a jam doughnut.

Harry allowed everyone to eat and drink and celebrate for fifteen minutes but he had to seize it after.

"I know, I know but we really have much to discuss tonight. Now I know Umbridge is in Azkaban but that doesn't mean we should stop our lessons because of that. Does anyone have any questions as to what we should do about this?" Harry asked the room at large.

Reed Larwin raised a hand.

"Yes Reed?" Harry asked.

"Um, does this mean we should still be secretive? I mean, what if the next Defense professor is just as evil as she was?"

Harry grinned. "You don't need to worry about that Reed, if you all don't know by now the new DADA professor is my very own guardian Remus Lupin."

There were many gasps at this. Lee Jordan raised his hand.

"Yes Lee?"

"So it's true? I mean, it really is true? Did you talk to him about it yet?" Lee urged.

"Well, not let no but it is the truth," Harry confessed.

Darcy raised her hand. Harry called on her. "But the Prophet has been telling lies about you all last year Harry, how do you know if this isn't another one?"

"I don't know why the prophet would lie about this to tell you the truth Darcy. Yeah the lot of them is idiots but I really do believe Remus is going to be teaching again," Harry said confidently.

Harold Heckly was the next to raise his hand.

"Yes Harold?" Harry called.

"No offense but what's so great about this Lupin man? I mean, everyone talks about how great he was and my cousins who had him told me he was a great teacher but I don't know why," Harold asked frowning.

"It's okay, you're only a first year and you wouldn't know what it was like to have Remus as your professor. He was really great. He was the only teacher who taught DADA that knew what he was doing. I mean, Mad-Eye Moody knew too but he took on a more powerful approach. Then again it was just a man in disguise the whole year… but Remus loves Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's keen on fighting them and making sure others benefit from this and know all they can about the subject. Plus he's one of the only few adults in this castle who actually _likes_ kids. He's kind and understanding and I can't think of anyone else better fit for the job," Harry emphasized proudly.

"And he's really smart," Hermione piped up.

"And he brings in all sorts of creatures to fight against in the classroom," Ron added.

"And he doesn't let you fail," Neville said with a kind of confidence he rarely shown.

"He's a great man," spoke Fred.

"Very," nodded George.

"He's very patient," Ginny said.

"And believes in all of his students," Luna said wistfully.

Harry's smile grew wider and wider. "The point is, Remus Lupin is a great man who I couldn't be any happier calling my uncle and guardian. I'm sure all of you who went to primary school before Hogwarts would know what it is like to have that one teacher who stood above the rest. I know I did, it was my second grade teacher Ms. Sophie."

"Mine was my third-grade teacher Mr. Kafferburn," beamed Hermione.

"I loved my third-grade teacher Mrs. Smith," Brenna Jones added.

"Anyway, to answer your question Harold, that's why Remus is a great choice for the new DADA position," Harry said smiling.

Harold looked flabbergasted and nodded.

"Anything else anyone wants to know?" Hermione asked.

"So are we going to keep this a secret now or what?" Zarchias Smith said rudely.

"Why would we not?" George asked sourly, turning in the Hufflepuff's direction.

"Well he would've told Lupin all about our 'little club' by now wouldn't he?" Smith pressed on.

All eyes turned to Harry. Harry bit his lip. "Um, well…"

"Did you really tell him Harry?" gasped Anthony.

"Um, yeah, a bit," he confessed.

There were many shouts at this and many students crying that they were all going to be forced to quit the club because of this.

"Hey, hey everyone, quiet for a minute please! Yes I told him but I had to in a way. My guardians made me promise to tell them everything and this was one of those cases," Harry argued.

"You could have lied," commented Ernie.

"I respect my guardians thank-you very much. If anything he'll embrace this club of ours. He knows what we're up against and it's only a smart thing to fight back. He won't force us to quit, I promise," Harry said with all sincerity.

The students still had misgivings but one by one they agreed.

"Good. Listen, we really don't have all the time in the world to discuss this. We have to get started now. Everyone in the same groups you were with last time. We will be practicing the Confundus Charm again. Let me show you how to do it again…"

The next hour was spent with full-blow magical action. A lot of students were already getting the hang of the Confundus Charm so Harry started them on the curse he found that sent people flying across the room when they proved to him they were ready to handle it. All too soon it was time to end. Everyone groaned like usual.

"I know, I'm sorry," Harry said desperately to everyone while they got things together. "But I promise we'll be in here again next week! I promise a galleon to each person who doesn't believe me."

"You really would?" Reed asked eagerly.

"I swear," Harry said placing a hand on his heart.

With that, many people excitedly wrote down their names for the galleon bet to Harry, Ron being one of them.

"I mean, we all know that you're busy as hell mate, why take the chance?" Ron shrugged.

Harry didn't mind at all, he had too much gold to know what to do with any of it in the first place. When the students all left Harry, Ron and Hermione went to clean the room up like usual, despite the pleas Dobby was giving them.

"I is to clean it instead Mr. Harry Potter!" the little elf cried.

"No Dobby, we always clean up after everyone leaves," Harry told him, picking up a pile of sweet wrappers.

"But yous don't have to if Dobby and Winky are here sir!" Dobby insisted again.

"We don't mind. You did enough already for us, it's all right," Harry said with a carefree smile.

"But Winky is needing to work Sir! Winky needs to work!" Winky hollered.

"Maybe we should just let them clean up Harry, they won't calm down until we do," Ron muttered at the short boy.

"No! We have no need to rush! We can clean ourselves," Hermione insisted.

"But they want to clean up Hermione!" Ron pointed out.

"But"-

"C'mon Hermione, we have stuff to do in the common room. I have to write your parents a letter and finish up my charms work," Harry said with ease, setting aside a broom.

Hermione huffed.

"We don't mind at all Miss! We are happy to clean up after Harry Potter and his Weezy and his Granger!" Dobby squeaked happily.

"Ohh, fine, but I don't want you to think you have to clean up after us all the time," Hermione said concerned.

"It is no problem Miss!" Dobby said and he and Winky happily began to pick up the room.

The trio gathered their things and headed to Gryffindor tower. The next morning he sent Hedwig off with his letters to Tonks and the Grangers and went off into some hard practice with Angelina. It was difficult to play because high winds kept blowing the players off course and Harry being the lightest had the hardest time controlling his broomstick and looking out for the Snitch at the same time.

"Oy! Harry mate! Look out!" cried Fred suddenly.

Harry had just enough time to duck when a bludger swung past his face. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw George bat it to the other side of the pitch.

"Mate, you're doing horribly, no offence. What's up?" Fred asked flying over to him.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just getting blown off easily," Harry said moodily.

"Can't your Firebolt prevent that sort of thing happening?"

"No," Harry said savagely. "No broom can do that Fred. Not yet. I just have to gain more weight or tie boulders to my broom."

"Hey! No time for chit-chat you two! Get back to your positions!" Angelina cried, soaring up to them.

They obliged and Harry once again had difficulty searching for the snitch. Harry never wanted to admit it but he hated playing and practicing Quidditch in the rain or snow. Granted, it never snowed in all his five years of playing it yet but he now found out it was not as easier to fly in than the rain, especially when the snow was still falling when the practice went on. He hoped it would all clear up for their next match in late February. It didn't help that he had so much on his mind right now. He couldn't wait to talk to Remus tomorrow yet he dreaded tonight where he would once again be at hands with Snape. He really had to work out a schedule with this man; he hated seeing him twice a week or more. Quidditch practice sadly went on for another two hours until finally around dinner time the team was led back to the locker rooms to change and finally dry off. All too soon it was time to see Snape yet again. With difficulty Harry knocked on the man's door and waited for him to open up.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Potter. Enter," Snape said darkly and pointed into his office where Harry reluctantly walked in and sat down.

"Um, Professor Snape?" Harry called, throat tight.

"Yes?" Snape asked his back to Harry as he lit a few candles.

"Um, no offense but why are you- I mean, why am I having so many lessons so close to each other? This is my fourth and it's only the second week of school and my last lesson was on Tuesday and now it's Saturday," Harry mumbled.

"Ah, but you must be ready to fight off the Dark Lord as soon as possible Potter. I do not want to give you the wrong impression of me wanting to give up my free time to help you fight Potter. I only understand the severity of the situation and how much the Dark Lord wants to retrieve what needs to be retrieved and I only want to protect your mind from that. The headmaster knows this full well also and asked me to help you out tonight. The Dark Lord does not rest easily and He will only be satisfied when He gets what He wants," Snape finished icily.

"To kill me," Harry said tonelessly.

Snape sighed. "Yes. So you must be prepared to be called in by myself whenever I feel the time is right to once again penetrate your mind. Have you been reading the book like I asked?"

Harry nodded. "Every night."

"And have you been clearing your mind whenever you fall asleep?" Snape continued, his eyebrows raised in a way as if he were getting ready to punish Harry.

"Yes sir."

"Are you certain about that Potter?"

Harry nodded again. "I am. I've been sleeping very well actually."

"Well let us begin our lessons again," Snape said taking out his wand.

"Wait! Sir, I have to ask, is it true? Is Remus really coming back to teach?" Harry blurted out.

Snape raised an eyebrow and surveyed the boy. "It is true yes."

"Really?" Harry said excitedly.

"I believe I have just answered that Mr. Potter," Snape said idly.

Harry glared.

"Well with that subject thankfully out of the way I want you on your feet once again Potter."

Harry sighed but did as he was told.

"If you have been reading the book like I asked you would have picked up a few spells you could use to throw me out of your mind. Are you ready?" Snape asked, wand pointed at Harry.

Harry nodded feeling very confident that tonight's lesson would fare better than the rest had.

"One-two-three- _Legilimens_!" Snape shouted.

Harry gulped as he saw himself fighting a giant snake in a secret chamber…saw himself trying to ward off a dragon last year…he was in the graveyard, witnessing Voldermort's rebirth…

"STOP!" Harry cried and he heard a crash. He looked up to see Snape was blow twenty feet across the room. Snape quickly got to his feet and strode over to Harry, seething.

"I- I didn't mean"- Harry fumbled but Snape held out a hand to silence him.

"Was that the first time you used a Blasting Hex Mr. Potter?" he asked boring into the child's mind.

"Um- n-no sir. I used it once when I was in the maze last summer," Harry answered. "Why?"

"It- it was mildly good actually," the potions master commented.

"It was?" _did Snape, evil, oily vampire Snape actually comment me? And __positively_?

"Yes, but let us not get sidetracked on that right now. Up you get, we have much to go over still," Snape instructed.

Harry nodded and once again was forced into viewing his worst memories but with each time Snape invaded his mind the shorter amount of time it took for him to stay in his thoughts. Harry surprised both of them by his ability to knock him out until the last batch of memories that night unfolded. He was once again watching Hermione by the lake with hundreds of dementors hanging over…Hermione turned into a cat-like human…Hermione trapped at the bottom of Black Lake…

"NNOOO!" Harry yelled and Snape lowered his wand.

"What is wrong with you Potter? You were doing mildly well not long ago. Explain yourself!" Snape spat.

"I dunno, I just don't think I can have you in my head for too long. Just, just let me rest…" Harry said shaking his head.

"I shall obliged but only because it is getting so late right now. Is there anything you'd like to discuss Potter?" Snape asked in what Harry guessed was a kind tone as they both took a seat on the loveseat.

"No, we already talked about enough tonight I think," Harry snapped at him.

"Calm yourself Potter. I only wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help," Snape sneered.

"You said that when you saw Marge's dog chasing me up a tree but I don't feel any better. I don't like talking about things."

Man and boy sat in silence for a few minutes. Snape finally spoke up.

"Do you ever talk about anything with anyone close to you Potter?" he said in the usual intimidating dark tone.

"What does that matter?" Harry asked bitterly.

"It matters because yet again you fail to listen to me when I explain I want to look out for your wellbeing. I would like to know if you ever lift things off your chest," Snape said impatiently.

"Well I'm fine, thanks. You have no need to worry."

"I would say otherwise," Snape noted, watching Harry twirl his wand in his fingers.

"Well of course you would. Look, it's late, I need to get to bed," Harry insisted about to get up.

"Sit," Snape said simply and Harry did. "I would think Lupin and _Black_ would have taken the time talk about your life and your troubles," he ventured.

"They have. We talk all the time."

"I meant helping you cope with things you have had to go through in your short life," Snape emphasized.

"Bit, yeah," Harry said uncomfortable.

Snape still looked suspicious. "Then why do I get the drift that there is still much for you to talk about that you have never told anyone, not even you're ah, girlfriend?"

"What the heck? What's with the twenty questions? Stop talking to me as if you care!" Harry cried and got to his feet so fast that Snape was sure he would leave the room.

Snape rubbed his dark eyes and looked at Harry. "I only want to"-

"Look out for me- as if! I have a great group of people I know who care about me thank-you very much!" Harry yelled.

"Sit down Potter! I am not saying any bad judgment unto them; I just want to know if you are as happy as you think you are! I do not want to be lied to!" Snape hissed.

Harry glared daggers at him, he wasn't a fool, he knew Snape didn't care about him. No one cared about someone so quickly and out of the blue.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said again and stalked out of the room without another look at the person who acted as if he cared about him.

As soon as Harry left Snape cursed and sat down behind his desk and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He sat like this for a while before reaching into one of his desk's drawers and pulled out a photo. He turned the photo over and looked into the face of the young witch who was smiling up at him. The witch was fifteen-year-old with dark red hair which was blowing in the winter wind around her pretty pale face and glowing green eyes. She smiled and giggled at him as she spun around in circles by the lake.

"What am I going to do Lily? Do you realize how difficult it is to get anything out of your son? He insists I do not care for him, that I'm putting on some sort of show for him when I ask him these things. I can tell that Lupin and Black have not talked to him properly. I know your boy insists he's happy but I can tell he needs to get several things off his chest. Each lesson that comes and goes we are both forced to witness things that should not be mentioned. Things that go back to when he was a toddler. He has not yet put the past behind him and I'm afraid that he never will. He will be a sitting duck if he doesn't learn how to forget these things," Snape said desperately and quietly to the photo.

Lily of course couldn't reply back; she just simply waved at him and smile.

"What should I do Lily? What should I do?" Snape said quietly as the few lit candles burned into waxy stumps…

It was the night of January 21st and Daniel and Emma Granger just got home after a round of teaching at a weekend dental class at the local collage; Emma went off to heat up the food they had picked up from a burger joint while Daniel looked through the mail.

"Anything interesting?" Emma called from the kitchen.

"Bill…bill…you still have to return that novel to the library…my latest subscription to my cricket magazine…something from your bother…I- hmmm," the man frowned suddenly.

"What is it?" Emma asked walking to him.

"Look at this, I think it's from- yes it is! It's from Sirius and Remus," Daniel said holing up a very thick envelope.

"What do you suppose it is?" Emma asked, feeling the yellow package with confusion. "I think it's a bit too late to be sending Christmas gifts."

"I know, well let's find out," Daniel said and tore open the wax seal. Out fell a roll of parchment and with that a thick wad of cash.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, don't tell me," Daniel groaned.

"What?"

"I- I think I know how they might've paid for Harry's dental bills," he said looking afraid to read the letter and touch the money.

Emma sat down as Daniel rubbed his eyes and opened the letter.

"'_Dear Daniel,_

_Here enclosed in this envelope is the money you asked us to pay for Harry's dental bills. You asked me to transform it into Muggle money didn't you? Well here it is. Sorry if it seems a bit blunt but this is exactly 2,270 of your Muggle money, down to the last pound. (It's called that right?) I didn't think it would be so much, I'm kind of afraid of how much more it's going to cost in the summer when Harry sees you next. Those brace things Harry might get don't really sound too cheap. You might be wondering how this was in your pile of Muggle mail. I simply phoned Emma and she told me your address. I said I was going to pay the bill and she gave me your address. I appeared at your front door today and knocked but you weren't home so I slipped the envelope in your letter box. You're probably wondering how I knew you weren't home today if I'm wring this too you as if its past tense. I just re-wrote my letter to you when I found an empty house. I threw away the one I wrote before all this. That's not important really is it? Anyway, here is the money. Hoping you are both well,_

_Sirius_,"' Daniel finished.

"I don't think he knew how to pay us," Emma observed.

"You're telling me. No one ever gave us a stack of bills as payment! Guess we can't expect a wizard to know the simplest things sometimes. I- oh great, now what?" Daniel sighed as he looked out the window to see a certain white owl land majestically on the sill.

"It's Harry's owl!" cried Emma and went to let Hedwig in. Hedwig landed on Emma's arm and she carefully took the letter that was tied to her leg.

"Did Harry write to us?" Daniel asked, getting to his feet.

"He did. Want me to read?"

Daniel nodded. Emma unfolded the letter and read aloud:

"' _Dear Daniel and Emma,_

_Um, hey! I've never written a letter to you before so sorry if it sounds a bit stupid. First of all, how are you? I hope you're well. It's been a crazy couple of weeks back from the holidays. I've been bombarded by all the teachers who all remind us twenty times each class about our highly important end-of-the-year exams. (O.W.L.s- Ordinary Wizarding Level if Hermione hadn't already told you which I'm a hundred percent sure she has) I also think you are aware from Hermione that that one evil teacher Professor Umbridge is finally gone! She was horrible to me and to everyone else but they arrested her on the 13th for a lot of reasons and to make things short, all the reasons who proven in court. Now I just found out that Remus will be taking her place instead! The same subject he taught in my third year so I am tremendously excited about that. I know it will be a bit weird to have him teach me now that he's my guardian. I've been having nightmares recently but one of our professors is helping me out with that right now so life goes on. The nurse at school, Madam Pomfrey is off probation finally! I know you didn't know this but the one teacher I mentioned earlier who was arrested (Umbridge) put her on probation in November for no reason but she's finally off it. I know you probably don't care but I am happy._

_Hermione has been her usual self. Don't worry; I've been treating her right_!'"

"Well that's good to hear," beamed Daniel.

"' _Like I keep telling myself and everyone around me, I love her and I know she loves me. I don't really know what other news there is on my end so tell me about yours. Has anyone been giving you any troubles in your chair? Has Sirius paid my dental bill yet? I'll talk to him this weekend. What's going on in the world of cricket Daniel? Read any good books lately Emma? I want to thank-you again for inviting me to your New Year's party. I had a great time! I'll send you a copy of Hermione's and mine midnight kiss with my next letter. I'm getting tired; it's late at night right now- almost 11:30. I know you are both busy with all your dentist stuff but whenever you have time write back to me! Send it with Hedwig; she's going to be flying around London for a while I reckon. Bye!_

_All my best,_

_Harry_,"' Emma concluded.

"That was really nice of him," Daniel smiled.

"Yes. We should write back and send his letter with ours to Hermione," Emma agreed and got up to finish off their microwavable burger meal.

_Meanwhile_, at Hogwarts Harry raced up to the common room as soon as dinner ended that very same night. He was finally going to get the details on Remus coming back. He was happy no one was in the room yet but he didn't want to take any chances of anyone catching him talking into the mirror so he decided it was best to chat in the boy's dorm. He searched in his trunk and after moving aside some clothes he found his precious square mirror, spoke Sirius' name into it and sat upon his bed. He waited a minute and his godfather appeared in Harry's frame.

"Hey there kiddo!" Sirius greeted with a large smile.

"Hi! You have no idea how excited I feel right now Sirius!"

"I think I know what we're going to be talking about for the majority of tonight then but before we do, I want to ask you a few quips all right?"

Harry nodded.

"How are your lessons with the little slime ball holding up Har?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Oh, um, okay I suppose. I'm getting better at it with each lesson," Harry said truthfully.

"Have you been having anymore nightmares?"

"Um, not really. It's been a few days since my last so that's a plus. I'm not dreaming about the Department of Mysteries lately."

"That's good news. Has Snape been entering your mind at free will?" Sirius quipped.

"No! He never has! I know he's an evil bast- I mean"- Harry fumbled.

"It's okay, you can say it," Sirius egged him on.

"Um, bastard- but he doesn't mistreat his purpose like Umbridge had obviously done. I just have to work extra hard. I'm doing pretty okay overall with the lessons lately," Harry said honestly.

Sirius didn't look too convinced. "Are you certain kid? Because I can go give Snape a piece of my mind if he's troubling you, I won't mind at all."

"He's not doing anything to me that he wasn't instructed by Dumbledore to do!" Harry argued back.

"That doesn't sound like Snivellus…. Are you sure he's not hurting you Har?" Sirius said looking upset.

"I'm serious, Sirius! He hasn't done anything!" Harry rang out.

"But your James' son, he wouldn't let that go for no reason, not because Dumbledore told him to not do anything. I'm going to have a talk with him," Sirius concluded, getting to his feet.

"NO!" Harry shouted and Sirius jumped.

"But Harry, he's bothering you!"

"No he isn't! If anything he's _helping_ me Sirius!" Harry cried.

Silence. Sirius studied his godson's face for a minute, frowning. Finally he found his voice. "He's- he's helping you? I can't accept that. He would never help you. He's a nosy, sodding, big-toed little weasel. Is there something you want to tell me about him Harry? Is he forcing you to keep a secret between you two?"

Harry shook his head no. "There's nothing going on Sirius. I know you're concerned but he's really been helping me with what I'm dreaming about."

"So willingly with no trouble? That sounds very fishy. He's up to something. I'm going to give that bat a piece of my mind," Sirius growled.

"Will you shut-up for one second Sirius?" Harry cried wildly.

Sirius frowned but allowed Harry to talk. Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses tiredly.

"Snape hasn't been doing anything to me Sirius and I mean it. I know the two of you have this huge grudge against each other and I know nothing I do will end it but will you just get over it for one moment to believe your only godson that he's okay? Snape hasn't harmed me in any way but the way he was instructed to. Occlumency is very difficult and it's his job to open my mind up and force me to watch all these horrible memories again. Will you please believe that, for me?" Harry expressed almost desperately.

Sirius sighed. "Fine, I'll stay put for now but remember kiddo, you can tell me anything. If Snivellus is giving you any trouble at all, no matter how small"-

"Argh! Why are you so keen on picking a fight with that man?" Harry cried.

Sirius blinked in surprise. "I'm not; I just want to make sure that he will never harm you in any way. That doesn't sound like a fight to me."

"You are picking a fight with him Sirius and you know it. You just want to have beef with him because you hate him," Harry pointed out.

"Hate is a very harsh word Harry," Sirius said eyebrows up.

"That's why I used it; it describes the 'relationship' between you and Snape perfectly. You keep telling me that you will pond his face in the dirt if he lays a finger on me; you said that ten times by now. I know, and I will tell you if he's being rotten but for now he's helping me a great deal and I'm grateful for it. I don't want to have another episode like that of Mr. Weasley again Sirius," Harry explained carefully.

Sirius nodded although with difficulty. "Sorry Har. If you say that old git is treating you right I believe you."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully.

"So, with that out of the way, I don't think there's anything I need to ask you about then so feel free to lay all your questions on me," Sirius said trying to rekindle the happy feeling he had five minutes ago.

"Right. Um, how is Helena doing?"

"She's fine. Nothing has changed at all since you went back to school. She did tell me today however that your medical bills thus far will be owled to me tomorrow so looking forward to that," the man said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry I cost so much. I still can't believe my dental bill was so high," Harry said looking a little guilty.

"Here we go again," Sirius said to himself. "You have nothing to be sorry for Harry. I have more than enough money to pay for anything you need so don't fret one bit."

"Sorry. So tell me everything about Remus! Is he there? When is he coming at Hogwarts? How is everyone reacting? I haven't had the chance to read the Prophet for the last few days and"-

"Harry, calm down. I can't answer your questions if you don't give me time between each one," Sirius said wieldy.

"Sorry. So is Remus there?"

"He isn't. He's been busy getting things ready all week and he's at Headquarters right now gathering- things. He should arrive at the castle later tonight actually."

"Great! Then I can go visit him!" Harry said happily.

"No you can't. He's going to arrive late at night for the fact that you won't bombard him with questions as soon as he enters."

"Doesn't he want to see me?" Harry asked looking upset.

"He does and you know he does. He's just very very busy and shouldn't be disturbed. He needs to get his office and room some-what ready if he has any chance of teaching at all tomorrow. Poor bloke's been fretting about everything since he found out he'd be teaching again," Sirius said shaking his head.

"How long did Dumbledore have Remus set as the new DADA teacher? When did he ask Remus if he'd come back? When did"-

"Harry, you're doing it again," Sirius warned.

"Sorry. When did Dumbledore tell Remus then?" Harry perked up.

Just then he heard the dorm door open and Ron and Hermione topple inside.

"There you are mate! You just ran past us after you inhaled your dinner!" gasped Ron.

"Sorry but I did tell you I was going to talk to Sirius as soon as I was finished," Harry apologized.

"Oh! Are you talking to him now?" Hermione chirped.

Harry nodded and the next thing Sirius saw was three faces all trying to squeeze themselves in his view.

"Hello Sirius!" Hermione gasped, fighting for room but Ron pushed her out of the way.

"Hi Sirius! What's up?" beamed Ron.

"Hey you two, holding up all right?" chuckled Sirius.

"I would if I wasn't being shoved aside!" Sirius heard Hermione cry.

"Both of you-move! I was talking to him first and this is _my_ mirror!" Harry argued and Sirius saw his godson's angry face again.

"You spent all this time talking to him, it's our turn!" Ron spoke up.

"Oh for heaven's sake, we can all talk to him! We all want to know the same thing don't we?" Hermione said bossily.

Ron glared at her but Harry took this as an open invitation and continued his conversation.

"So how long has Remus known he'd be DADA professor?" Harry asked looking slightly annoyed now.

"Well whenever all those ministry people inspected the school. Dumbledore knew who'd be there and he knew they would recognize the trouble Umbridge had caused so the one night we spent with Julie he contacted Remmy and asked him if he'd like to apply for the post that would soon be open," Sirius began.

"Dumbledore knew Umbridge would be sacked?" Ron asked pushing aside Harry's face.

"He had a great hunch you could say. The only reason he didn't do anything about anything was because in an almost selfish kind of way he wanted Umbridge gone any way possible. Also we all know how dangerous it is to try and mess with the ministry. If he tried anything to regain the school to its formal glory he knew Umbridge would report to Fudge right away so it was useless," Sirius went in depth.

"So since he knew the people inspecting the school he knew the Defense post would be open again?" Ron asked.

"He just said that!" Hermione cried from behind his shoulder.

"Hey, no arguing please you three," Sirius warned.

"Sorry," he heard the three teens say.

"Anyway, since it was such a sudden thing, Umbridge being arrested, Dumbledore didn't have many options as to who would like to come back as DADA professor so the first person he thought of was Remus," Sirius explained.

"He does know others won't like this idea though right?" Harry asked the man.

"Well of course he knows that Harry! We all know these stuck-up parents will complain to anyone who will or will not listen about a werewolf teaching their kids!" Sirius said in a kind of proud victor.

"So Remus just- move Harry! So Remus just agreed to it without a second's hesitation?" Ron goggled.

Harry snatched his mirror back.

"Hey! Hey you kids, stop fighting right now! Whoever has a question to ask gets to hold the mirror all right? Since Ron just asked one give back the mirror to him Harry," Sirius scolded.

Harry sighed but listened. Ron's face was now the one Sirius could see.

"He obviously thought about it Ron. He did and still does know the risks of teaching when so many others won't want him to but that's not going to stop him. He said something about it being time someone focused on the needs and safety of the children and he knows he's one of the few up for the job. He spent a good few nights thinking hard about it, finally agreeing sometime last week, just in time before Fudge tried to hire another Ministry employee himself. Who has the next question?" Sirius said looking around as Ron's face pulled away.

Hermione was the next to come forth. "Will he just be teaching for the rest of the school year Sirius?" she asked politely.

"Sadly, yes. Dumbledore already has plans for next year. Remus is just a temporary teacher you could say," Sirius elaborated.

The three teenagers took in turns passing the mirror around to one another with their questions for Harry's godfather. They talked about more than just Remus' new position; they wanted to know how Helena was as well as everyone else. Their spirits sank when Sirius announced around an hour later it was time to go to bed for all four of them. They all knew they would be too excited to see Remus back at the school to sleep much but they agreed they'd give it a shot. Sirius shared a farewell to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and his face finally disappeared. Hermione kissed Harry passionately good-night then left the boy's dorm so all five fifth-year Gryffindors could get ready for bed. To no one's surprise Seamus, Dean and Neville asked Harry question after question about Remus as soon as the candles were blown out.

"Hey, I don't know everything you guys. Look, I'm sure he's going to have all these questions plus a million more tomorrow so can't you just ask him then?" Harry said tiredly to the boys.

"Sorry Harry, we're just really excited. I'm actually surprised they'd allow him to come back. I wouldn't think anyone would want a werewolf here again," Dean commented.

"It's Dumbledore's decision really. The ministry couldn't say no to him. It's his right to hire and fire staff," Ron frowned.

The boys chatted for another hour almost until finally at 1:30 AM they drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

_Hope you like the exciting changes in the story like the rest of everyone!_

_Magical love: Rose_


	33. There's a Werewolf in the Classroom!

THERE'S A WEREWOLF IN THE CLASSROOM!

_Revised: July 24, 2013_

Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt as anxious as he did the morning of January 22nd. He thought waking early that morning and taking a hot shower would clear his mind but that didn't happen. Instead he resorted to talking with all his friends during breakfast but they all had the same thought in their minds as he did: Remus Lupin.

"I hope my mum isn't too upset. She was never too fond of Professor Lupin even when his secret didn't reach everyone's ears yet," said third year Bryan Anstwaters to his fellow mates over porridge.

"Why not?" Hermione perked up.

"Well, apparently his mates and himself kind of didn't like my Aunt Milla too much and my mum and her are really close. Apparently Harry's dad and his friends poked fun a lot to my aunt," confessed Bryan.

"Well I know my parents are excited. Dumbledore convinced a lot of people that Professor Lupin is a kind man and I can finally see what all the fuss is about with him myself," Anne-Marie Portwine said smugly.

"Does anyone have him today?" Harry asked his fellow DA members.

"No, I don't have him until Thursday," pouted Bryan. "Do you have him today Harry?"

Harry nodded beaming.

"Well of course you do. I bet he made sure his schedule included his own adopted son for his very first day of lessons," said Anne-Marie.

Whether or not this was true, Harry would have to ask his uncle later. Right now he had to sit through three lessons before Defense Against the Dark Arts, one which was a double one. He sat stiffly in his seat though-out the two hours of Divination then hurried off to lunch where he glanced at the staff table. Remus was indeed there, looking a bit nervous as he sat next to Flitwick eating his soup. Harry moved a bit so Hermione wasn't blocking his view and he waved up at him. Remus caught his face and waved back and went back to his food. Care of Magical Creatures thankfully went by quickly and then came Potions most unfortunately. It seemed like Snape took extra care to bother Harry that day for he knew he would be seeing 'the werewolf' right after.

"Potter!" Snape cried suddenly.

"What?" Harry snapped back.

"I don't want any of your cheek. You are to call me sir," Snape emphasized nastily.

"Sorry _sir_. What is it?" Harry mumbled back.

"Your Babbling Beverage is far too runny," he criticized.

"But I followed the directions like you asked."

"I would have thought that restarting your potion whilst everyone else is finishing it up from last lesson would have been beneficial on your part. I was clearly mistaken…"

Harry would have loved to reply back 'I guess you were' but he thought better of it. Instead he asked as politely as he could, "Then what do you wish me to do _sir_?"

"Restart it a third time. I thought your little girlfriend would've helped you Potter," Snape said, observing Hermione who was sitting next to Harry finishing up the last steps on her babbling beverage.

"You forbid us to talk to each other sir," Harry retorted back.

Snape raised a brow. "Nonetheless, if the time comes in which you are indeed in dire need of assistance then Miss Granger may help you out," he said with difficulty.

Harry knew what was up; Snape only was saying this so Harry could forgive him for the whole shouting incident during their last Occlumency lesson. He wasn't fooled.

"That's quiet all right sir. I can read the instructions myself but thanks for the offer," Harry said calmly.

"I do not want you to be wasting my ingredients Potter! If you need help ask her!" Snape growled back and went to his desk.

"Why didn't you ask for my help?" Hermione asked Harry after the bell rang and everyone gathered their things for their last lesson of the day.

"I know he didn't really want me to do so that's why," Harry explained, packing up his cauldron in which he once again messed up his beverage for the third time.

"But mate, if he is allowing you to ask for help you should take it!" Ron expressed looking very shocked at what Harry had not done.

"He only wants me to forgive him for our last Occlumency lesson is all," Harry whispered back to his friends so no one could overhear them.

"Why? What happened last lesson?" Ron asked.

Just then they heard the dark man call out. "Weasley! Granger! Potter! I suggest that you do not do your mindless chatter inside my classroom! This is not your common room so OUT!"

The three of them got the hint and hurried off up the corridors until they reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. With a broad smile Harry walked inside. Remus was just in the midst of saying something when Harry walked in.

"Ah, Harry, good evening," beamed Remus.

"Hello," Harry greeted and sat next to Hermione like usual.

Remus licked his lips; he was more nervous today then his first day a couple years ago. He knew every student in this room now knew his dark secret. Trying to put that out of his mind he went back to the room at large.

"As I was saying, the rest of this year is going to be very different than originally planned. I have written on the board my course aims and what I plan to do to improve your learning the next five months. If you would could you please take out some parchment and write them down?" Remus explained to the students.

They all nodded and did as they were told. Once everyone was finished Remus spoke up again.

"Now I know you all have many questions to ask me so I will allow you to ask them. Today will be an introduction and overview of the rest of the year but next week we will begin to work. Before we do that however I want to go over my course aims with you all so you can understand what you have just written a bit better. Now, as you can see my first plan for the rest of the year is to teach you all the aspects you need to know on Dark Objects. These include any number of things ranging from simple objects placed on a person's clothing to spy on them. Yes Mr. Thomas?" Remus called when the boy raised his hand.

"Um, sir, how is that considered dark? I mean, it's only spying," Dean inquired.

Remus gave off his famous twisted smile. "It's dark Mr. Thomas because it is used for dark purposes. The object itself is not dark but wizards like to create these things for the simple reason of spying for secrets on their enemies. Once they have enough information from this person they close in on them on a surprise attack; but we'll learn all about this and other objects next week and to the middle of February. My next course aim is to teach you simple but effective spells to use against your enemies. Yes Ms. Patil?" Remus called Parvati.

"Sir, isn't that what Professor Moody taught us last year though? I thought that wasn't safe."

"Well he did take a strong approach to teaching didn't he? No, what I am going to teach you is simple defensive spells, not illegal ones. This will go on until the beginning of April. When April rolls around I will split you all up into three person groups where you will all go over things you each have troubles with; certain spells and jinxes and anything in-between. You will all be helping each other out for two weeks. Then on April 14th we will begin going over O.W.L. information."

There were groans from everyone in the class. Remus chuckled.

"I know, I know, that doesn't sound too fun but it has to be done. It is very important you all know how to protect yourselves in the real world. We will be reviewing all you have learned the past five years, including this one although some things won't ever get covered as it doesn't count against you at all, such as how Professor Lockhart saved a town from ravishing werewolves," he smirked.

There were many laughs from the students.

"By the time we are finished with our overview on the O.W.L.s it will be time for the exams themselves. Now that you all know what you will be in for the next several months I think it's time to get things situated here. You can ask anything that is on your mind, I'm welcome to all your inquiries," Remus said easily, leaning against his desk and facing the twenty-one children.

All of them looked a little lost for words. There was of course a whole lot to say and to ask but no one seemed to know who should go first. Harry looked at Hermione empty on words to but finally raised his hand.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter?" smirked Remus.

_Mister Potter? Oh wow, that would take some getting used to again_… "Um, Remus, what should I- I mean, what do I- you know, what do you want me to"- Harry struggled to say but Remus finished the question for him.

"Call you perhaps?" Remus suggested.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that, sorry." The class laughed at this.

Remus rubbed his chin. "Well, in class Harry I would think it's best to call me Professor. It's not fair if you, Ron and Hermione all can call me by my first name while the others don't. I would ask you to all call me Remus but I don't think that's wise. It might slip to some other adult one day that you do so and they would think it's highly disrespectful to call a member of the staff by their first name. Is that all Mr. Potter?"

"Um, yeah, for now," Harry said sheepishly and put his head down, embarrassed.

Seamus raised his hand next.

"Yes Mr. Finningan?"

"Um, you won't be coming back in September again will you sir?"

Remus sighed. "Sadly I won't. I was only able to come for the rest of this school year on such short notice because the headmaster spoke to me previously before Umbridge was sacked about this post. Anyone else? Yes Mr. Weasley?"

Ron put his hand down and asked, "So um, everyone is okay with you teaching? I mean, not to be rude but we all know that you can't really get a- a job so easily can you? Not to be rude."

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, you're not being rude the slightest. Of course if you have been reading the Prophet there are a lot of concerned parents out there but the majority seems fine with it. The Werewolf Protection Act that was passed last year enables werewolves to have certain jobs, as long as they're controlled. This act also allows us to have children, as long as they are far away from us once the full moon arrives; hence the reason why I am allowed to be Harry's legal guardian," he said, nodding to the boy who turned red.

"Anyone else?"

The rest of the period was spent going over practically everything Harry had wanted to ask himself. When the bell rang however the students got upset for they could not wait another week to see Remus again.

"I know, I'm sorry everyone but you can't have too much of a good thing can you? Good-bye, Mr. Thomas, Miss Brown, Miss Patil, Ms. Turpin, Mr. Byers…" Remus said, nodding to each Gryffindor and Ravenclaw who walked out of the door.

"Oh Mr. Potter? Would you stay behind for a moment?" Remus called to Harry.

Smiling, Harry nodded and waited behind. As usual Ron and Hermione waited by the door for Harry.

"It's fine you guys, I'll catch up with you later," Harry told them and they reluctantly left.

Remus took a seat behind his desk and sighed contently. His leg was acting up like usual. He took a teapot from a shelf and went to Harry.

"Tea?" he asked.

"No thanks."

Remus nodded and poured himself a cup and placed a plate of biscuits in front of them. He noticed Harry's eyes travel ever-so-slightly to the plate.

"Biscuit?" Remus asked amusedly.

"No, it's okay," Harry said quickly.

"You are rubbish at lying Mr. Potter, you should know that by now," Remus said candidly.

Shrugging Harry took a sugar biscuit from the plate and bit into it. Remus poured another cup of tea for Harry and placed two sugar cubes in it and a tablespoon of berry flavoring (specially made for tea) in the amber liquid, just the way Harry liked it.

"Thanks Professor," Harry said gratefully and sipped the tea.

"Please don't call me Professor outside the classroom Harry," Remus pointed out.

Harry nodded, digging into another biscuit. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, eating biscuits and sipping tea just happy to be in each other's company. Finally Remus spoke up.

"So how was your first day of class today?"

"Oh, um, good. Hagrid has been teaching the class all about thestrels. It's been pretty interesting considering most of the class can't see them but knowing why those of us who _can_ see them... we're the only ones who, you know…"

"Have seen death?" Remus said softly.

"Yeah. But they're okay, they aren't dangerous. Um, Divination was a waste of time as always. Now that Trelawney is off probation it's been pretty difficult and confusing for her and Firenze. They agreed to split the classes up, he's going to take the third and fourth years and she's taking the fifth, sixth and they're both going to spilt the seventh years," Harry explained.

"How was Snape today?" Remus asked carefully.

"Rotten as usual," Harry said bitterly, breaking apart a biscuit in anger.

"Why? Did he make you do anything?"

"No, but the way he speaks…He gets so angry if I mess up a potion yet he doesn't allow me to ask Hermione for help but out of the clear blue sky today he did!" Harry spat.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Remus questioned.

"You would think but I know it's not from the pure goodness in his heart because he has none," Harry said sourly.

Remus looked a bit surprised. "Don't go jumping to conclusions Harry."

"I'm not; I've only been in the man's wake for almost five years now."

Remus wanted to ask about the lessons he was having with Snape but he knew Harry would get angry and insist on changing the subject so he held his questions for another day. Harry stared into his cup, twirling around the stirrer. Remus set his cup down carefully and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Everything all right cub?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded showing off a carefree grin. "I'm okay. So um, you live here now do you?" he asked looking around.

The classroom was a mess. It looked as if the desks were placed in hurried fashion and several things lay higgly-piggly all over the floor. Remus clearly did not have a lot of time to organize anything when he arrived last night.

"I do live here now, yes. It will take some getting used to but I know I can make myself comfortable again."

"When did you arrive?" Harry perked up.

"Late last night. Close to midnight. I apologize for coming around at midnight when you were asleep but I didn't want to be forced into questions by you as soon as I set a foot in this castle. I know you always talk to us each Sunday night and Sirius would've told you I would be arriving that night and I really had so much to do," Remus exasperated.

"It's fine. So can I see your office Professor?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Rule one in this classroom Mr. Potter- I do not allow cheek from students," the man declared, getting to his feet.

Harry laughed and followed his uncle up a flight of stairs in the classroom that led to the large office. Harry gasped when he stepped inside: it was very, very messy. There were books, cages, shelves, papers, and objects that Harry could not put a name on, clothes, cases, and boxes everywhere. It was not as packed as it was a couple years ago but then again he'd only been living here for five months.

"As you can tell I haven't gotten around to fixing the place up really," Remus said guiltily behind Harry.

Harry walked around the room, careful to not step on anything. He saw another several steps leading to a closed door.

"What's in there?" Harry had to ask.

"My bedroom. Would you like to see it? Granted, it's nothing extravagant but it _is_ a place to sleep," Remus explained and walked up the five steps and opened the door into a good-sized bedroom.

It was smaller than any of the bedrooms in Number 31 Owl Post Lane but it was still roomy. A large bed lay against one wall which was part of the office wall outside it and a large wardrobe faced the bed. A big window was across both of these and Harry saw there was a marvelous view of the rest of the castle and the fantastic snow-caped mountains around it.

"Wow, this looks really nice Moony," Harry said wonderingly, sitting on the bed.

"Thanks," beamed Remus.

"You would think I would know what this room looks like by now after all the teachers I've had but all those times was spent in the office. I never knew there was a small bedroom attached to it," Harry said still looking around.

Remus sighed and sat next to Harry. "You amaze me sometimes, you know that Harry? Now let's get up, we still have much to talk about it seems."

Remus got up and left the room. Harry was about to leave too but his eyes traveled to the nightstand. There was a photo of a baby boy on it. Harry picked up the frame and realized the baby was himself. He was sitting in his highchair trying to eat a piece of chocolate cake. His hands and face was obscured with cake and frosting and he was banging a plastic fork impatiently and giggling mirthlessly, showing off two sharp little teeth poking from his bottom gums. It looked to be from his first birthday. The teenage Harry smiled sadly and carefully set the frame back on the nightstand and went to meet Remus again.

"So how was I today Harry?" Remus asked the boy when he went back to his desk with the cookies and tea.

"Really good Professor," Harry winked.

Remus shook his head. "Do not call me that once class is over."

"I know. Is Padfoot all right living in that big old house by himself now?" Harry said taking a fifth sugar biscuit.

"He said it's going to take some getting used to. I do feel bad; first you leave for school for ten months now I'm going to be gone for five. He is going to be arriving to a big empty house each night after work."

"I would go a bit insane if I were him. It's a wonderful home but it's a bit scary in a way. It's big, old, the closest neighbors are three miles away and it's a half mile walk to a dark forest where an old cabin burnt down and everyone died a hundred years ago," Harry frowned.

"Well when you put it that way then yes, it is a bit creepy isn't it? But then again he's only going to be there during the night because he's working full-time at the Auror Offices now. I'm sure he's going to have Helena over for company many nights anyway so he'll be okay," Remus passed off.

The two of them talked a bit more until it was time for dinner. Harry was about to say good-bye when Remus held him up again.

"Hey Harry, you- you do know what our plans are at the end of the month don't you?" he asked looking a little uneasy.

"Er…"

"Sirius' birthday?" Remus said crossing his arms.

"It is? Oh wow, I completely forgot. Damn, this is going to be a busy first few months of the year. I just found out from Sirius Helena's birthday is February 22nd, I know Madam Pomfrey's is on the 28th, then Ron's is March first, yours is the tenth and Dad's was the twenty-seventh…. Why were you all born around the same time?" Harry cried.

Remus laughed. "We weren't. Yes our birthdays are all very close to each other's but certain people are younger and older than another. It couldn't have been planned."

Harry scowled. "Same thing. Oh damn, not to mention Valentine's Day too! I need to think of something really nice for Hermione. I already know one thing I want to do," he said wistfully.

"And what is that might I ask?"

"I'm not risking the secret getting out by telling anyone, not even you. All I'm saying is its going to be very romantic," Harry said proudly.

"Well okay then Romeo, don't let me know," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hey Moony?"

"Yes Har?"

"Um, do- do kids and their guardians give gifts for each other on Valentine's Day usually?" Harry questioned.

Remus rubbed his chin. "They could if they wanted to. My parents send me chocolate each year and I give my mum flowers and my dad something small but nice. Why? Do you have anything in mind for me?" he smirked.

"Well not really but I do want to give you something even if it's just candy."

"Same with me. It won't be big but I think you should give someone something sweet on Valentine's Day. It's the day of love! We must all show each other we love one another!" he declared, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Yeah, right," Harry muttered angrily, trying to flatten his hair as the two went down to dinner.

When dinner was over Harry went into his homework for the night. There wasn't much thankfully and less than an hour later he and Hermione were sat on one of the sofas lazily as they watched the other Gryffindors go about their daily business, once which included Fred and George showing off their latest joke shop merchandise, Headless Hats. Hermione had tried to confiscate them but it was no use so she let them be.

Harry has his eyes partly shut because she was running her fingers through his locks making him feel relaxed.

"Hey Harry?" Hermione said a few minutes later.

"Yes?"

"You do know the next Hogsmeade trip is on Valentine's Day correct?"

Harry sat up in his seat and turned around to face her.

"It- it is?" he asked flabbergasted.

"It is. Isn't that exciting? I mean, if you want to go that is, I'm not forcing you to. I just thought it would be really nice to go out for the day with you on Valentine's Day," Hermione said cheeks turning pink.

Harry beamed. "Hermione, would you like to join me into a lovely day in Hogsmeade?"

Hermione clasped her hands together excitedly. "Ohh, yes!" and kissed his cheek.

"Well that's settled. It's a good thing actually; I need to shop for a birthday gift for Helena and Madam Pomfrey."

"They have February birthdays?" Hermione asked, back to stroking his hair.

Harry nodded.

"Do you know what you'd like to give them?"

"Not a clue in the world," he answered back with a smile and relaxed against her again.

The rest of the week went by and was no different than usual. Harry suffered through each class each day and went to do homework during the night. He didn't visit Remus again all week for he knew that he was very busy getting each class organized and he would have more time to chat during the weekend. Harry knew the weekend would bring plenty to talk about for Friday night was another DA meeting, he would be spending Saturday with Remus, and Sunday was another Occlumency lesson.

Friday morning broke out in the boy's dorm with bright light. Harry rubbed his eyes and peered out the window, it was a white haze. Putting on his glasses he saw what appeared to be a new layer of snow on the grounds. Even though he liked the cold more than the heat he really hated walking around shivering all day. Trying to ignore this he scrambled into his uniform and grabbed his bag and went downstairs where Hermione was waiting for him.

"Good morning," he greeted and they shared a tender kiss.

"Morning. Ready?" she smiled.

He nodded and the young couple went off to the hospital wing where Harry would be examined quickly by Poppy for his Healer wanted to make sure he was doing fine with his new health plan. He gave the matron a small hug when he entered the ward.

"Hello again Harry dear, and you too of course Miss Granger. How are you?" Poppy greeted.

"Fine, thanks," Hermione smiled.

"Very good actually, you?" Harry asked setting his bag down on a chair.

"Couldn't be better. This truly has been a wonderful week, what with that woman out of everyone's hair. I can finally do what I am paid to do and heal without fear that I am being watched," she scoffed.

"And you get to talk with me again," Harry gave a small smile.

She smiled back. "Yes, that too. Well take a seat then Harry and we'll get started. This shouldn't take as long as usual. Just a short check-up to make sure all is in order. If things are you really don't need to see me unless you are ill or injured."

Harry nodded and held onto Hermione's hand. (She was sitting next to him on the bed).

"Are your potions giving you any trouble Harry?" Poppy asked critically.

"Nope. The stronger nutrient potion I was on used to give me headaches sometimes but this new one doesn't."

"Good, good. Have you been eating well then? Have you been finishing each meal Harry?" Poppy asked now waving her wand over his head.

Harry nodded smiling again. "I've been eating very well actually; even Hermione can tell you I have. I eat fruit during breakfast and I try to eat something healthy for snack but not really. I try to incorporate a vegetable in my dinner if I can but most dishes have veggies inside them already. I admit I still eat chocolate frogs and such but I balance them with a banana."

"Well, well, that's very good indeed then. Let me do a couple more diagnostic spells and we will weigh you," she explained still waving her wand. Satisfied two minutes later, she had Harry walk over to the scale at the end of the wing. Poppy flicked her wand and it began to measure his weight. The blocks on the scale moved this way and that until it was evenly balanced. Poppy nodded with a smile.

"Congratulations Harry, you are now 106.7," Poppy told him happily.

"I am? That's good. I actually gained a couple pounds over the holiday," Harry couldn't help but feel proud for himself.

Poppy looked up from the file in her hand. "Then that's it. All seems to be going well inside, I don't think there is anything to report back to Miss Delmhar. You stay out of trouble now, do you hear?" she had her hands on her hips now.

"You know I can't promise that Madam Pomfrey. I'll visit during the weekends at least okay?"

Harry waved a hand good-bye as did Hermione and they went off to their first lesson of the day. As soon as dinner ended that evening Harry rushed up to Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Hermione at his heels. He gathered his wand and deposited his bag and went off to the Room of Requirement for the latest DA meeting. He really wanted everyone to know that tonight's lesson would be held right after dinner because he wanted everyone to have as much time as they could on the new spell they would be learning. As soon as he stepped inside the Room the door opened and the students began filing in. Ten minutes later and everyone was sitting down and looking at Harry for instruction. As usual Harry felt a little unnerved to see so many kids his age waiting for him to tell them what to do.

"Um, good evening everyone," Harry greeted.

Just then a hand shot up.

"Yes Reed?" Harry called.

"Does Professor Lupin know we're all in this club?" the blonde asked.

"Like I told you last lesson he does," Harry answered. There were many gasps from this. Harry rolled his eyes.

"So we can't practice Defense anymore?" cried Caroline Brindlewood.

"Yes we can. Like I said before, Professor Lupin knew about the DA for a while now. He's all up for it and now that he's our teacher I don't think that will make much of a difference," Harry expressed deeply.

"Then what's the point of this club if he' supposed to be teaching us real Defense?" cried Ernie.

"The point will be to get some extra help with it. We are covering things that he hasn't covered yet and he might not ever cover. I highly doubt he's going to want to teach any of you how to do a Patronus but I do," Harry said crossly.

"So we're really going to do a Patronus? When?" cried Anne-Marie Potwine.

"Soon but not just yet. I'd like to teach you a couple Blasting Hexes before we get into something as big as a Patronus. I reckon that spell alone will take up a good few months of proper training," Harry said.

Another hand shot up.

"Yes Anthony?"

"Will Professor Lupin be coming back in September?" the boy asked.

"We already went through Professor Lupin last lesson! Listen, if you have a question I'm sure he'd be more than willing to answer it for you but right now we really must get going. I- where's Jasper?" Harry asked looking around. He just noticed he didn't see the small feather-haired boy and only Slytherin in the club anywhere.

"He said he couldn't come," said Reed. "He said he felt a bit ill and I don't blame him. He was looking a bit off in class yesterday too."

"Oh, okay then. Well I feel a bit bad about going over an important spell if he's not there to learn it," Harry said looking to Hermione for any advice.

"Yes but, it's only one person Harry. We shouldn't stop for just one person if everyone else is here and well," Hermione advised.

"I know but it still means there is one less person who won't know how to blast someone across the room if he's not here to hear it. I don't know about any of you but I always have to stick up for the middle man having been one my whole life. Right, everyone, instead of learning the Blasting Hex I think we should all review the spells we have learned since we first got here," Harry called to everyone.

Many people groaned at this.

"I'm sorry but I think it's best and the more I think about it it's a good idea. You should all make sure you know how to master the spells I have already taught you. Just because Jasper is the only Slytherin doesn't mean we should single him out," Harry said at the crowd at large.

"Mate, you're sticking up for a Slytherin! What's come of you?" gasped Ron.

"Oh come on, I'm sure he feels he has a lot to live up to being in the House that everyone hates… the fact he is the only person in Slytherin in the DA says something right there," Harry pointed out.

Once everyone was situated Harry began to explain what spells he wanted them all to practice again. Everything was going fine and normal that lesson so far. Harry walked around and helped out each student who needed helping (while sharing a few angry words at their partners who weren't helping them out instead), Hermione wasn't following him around anymore and no one was giving him any troubles, not even the Hufflepuffs had anything to say to him. An hour into the lesson and something happened suddenly; the giant chandelier hanging over head shook. A few heads looked up but went back to work as soon as they debated it was nothing. Just then the chandelier shook a second time and more heads looked up.

Harry, who was showing Harriet how to properly hold her wand while disarming someone, looked up too. The floor began to tremble slightly. A lot of people where now looking at Harry as if he was the one doing it. The floor trembled again. Not one person spoke, everyone had gone quiet.

"What's happening?" whispered Colin Creevey.

"I don't know," Harry said just as softly.

Then the floor gave a great tremor a third time and the chandelier swayed dangerously and the walls began to vibrate. It halted for a minute but started up again just as furious.

"Everyone stand back!" Harry called to the groups who were nearest the walls and the door.

All the students grouped together at the far end of the large room, Harry in front, wand poised.

"Is someone or something trying to break in?" cried a frightened Harold.

Then without any notice the door was blown apart and several students screamed and backed further away. Harry had his hands over his face as heavy dust billowed around them all, making them cough.

"All we ask is for you to come out nice and quietly," said a dangerous yet familiar silky voice in the rubble.

The dust settled and Harry looked at where the door had just been and gasped. There stood Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Malfoy who had his hands gripping the shoulders of none other than Jasper Johnston.

"I'm sorry Harry," Jasper gasped, tears livid in his wide hazel eyes…

_Ohh, cliffy hm? Come back for more!_

_Magical love: Rose_


	34. Until Further Notice

UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

_Revised: July 25, 2013_

Harry was in a state of shock; surely not Jasper, not Jasper at all. Yes he was the only Slytherin but that didn't make him a criminal did it? _So much for being ill, _Harry thought to himself. He was taken out of his state of shock by the silky voice of the Potions Master.

"Potter, you are to come with me to the headmaster. The rest of you are to head to your common rooms at once!" Snape barked at the students.

They wasted no time at all and fled as fast as they could away from the Slytherins. As predicted Ron and Hermione lagged behind.

"That goes for you two as well! Common room, NOW!" Snape shouted at them.

Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look but followed Ron away from the Room of Requirement.

"On second thought… Weasley! Granger! You are to come with me as well," Snape called at them from the end of the hall.

With Draco holding Jasper, Crabbe holding Ron, Goyle holding Hermione, and Snape's iron hold on Harry they all marched off to the headmaster's office.

"Jelly Slugs," Snape spat at the stone gargoyle and it leapt aside for the troupe to ascend the stairs behind. Snape rapped the heavy door once and opened it, pushing Harry roughly inside. His precious Slytherins followed inside, still having a strong grip on the Gryffindors.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk but got to his feet when Snape entered. Harry saw that McGonagall and Remus were also there and Remus particularly looked a bit nervous although when he saw Harry wincing at Snape's grip he spoke up.

"I understand you think that Harry has broken school rules but I would like you to take your hands off my son," the werewolf said dangerously.

Snape sneered at Remus for a moment but let go of Harry as if he were a bomb about to go off. Harry glared at his professor and rubbed his arm, it was really hurting from the man's concrete fingers. No one said anything for a few moments; they simply looked at one another. Finally Dumbledore spoke up.

"I understand Severus, that you have suspicion that these students have broken some school rules?" he said, fingers folded wisely.

"Headmaster, I was told by one of my fellow students that a little club has been formed without consent of any of the staff members," Snape informed, indicating Jasper who still had tears in his eyes.

"Do you know what they were doing in this 'club' Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was told that it was a group of students working together to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts without an adult present. I was also informed that Mr. Potter here was the ring leader."

Remus and Dumbledore looked at Harry for a brief moment then back at Snape.

"I see. Well as we all know there cannot be any clubs or groups formed without consent of a Head of House and myself although I do recall signing a slip to give permission to a Quidditch Club," Dumbledore asked not too amused and looking straight at Hermione who turned deep red and had to look down.

"Um, sir, I think I can explain that," Harry said.

"There is no need! You have broken rules and ought to be punished!" cried Snape, pointing at him.

"Severus, please calm down. I would like to get all the facts at once. First of all I would be very welcomed to Mr. Johnston's story here," Dumbledore said, inclining his head at the second year.

Everyone looked at Jasper. Jasper gasped but nodded and Malfoy finally let him go where he took a seat and looked at his hands.

"Would you mind enlightening all of us what happened today Mr. Johnston?" Dumbledore asked the boy quietly.

"I- I guess so. Um, where-where should I start?" Jasper fumbled.

"Start with today. What happened today Mr. Johnston?" the headmaster asked kindly.

"Um, well, it actually happened yes-yesterday. Um, some of my dorm mates thought I was up to something and had been up to- to something for some time. They threatened me yesterday that they were going to find out what it was. I was nervous all day yesterday then at dinner. I was threatened by them"- he jerked to Malfoy and his gang. "I had to- to tell."

"How did they begin to draw suspicions on you Jasper?" Remus asked.

"Well, they kind of found- found this"- he mumbled and he slowly withdrew from his pocket a galleon.

"What's this?" Professor McGonagall piped up, stepping forward.

Jasper looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione worriedly. They all looked angry with his actions already so he thought he'd get the worst over with.

"It's a way of communicating back and forth with each member. On the coin is the numbers of the next DA meeting," Jasper said even softer.

"What does DA stand for?" Dumbledore asked the boy.

"Defense Alliance," Harry answered for him. All heads turned to Harry now.

"Didn't I tell you Headmaster? Potter has rounded up students to"- Snape began but Dumbledore held out his hand to stop him.

"I heard it very well Severus, thanks. Would you please continue Mr. Johnston?" Albus asked.

Jasper looked at Harry again and nodded. "Um, well, on the coin is the date for the next DA meeting. It- it's charmed to change whenever Harry thinks of the next DA meeting," he pointed out.

"Oh my goodness, he's right! Look, look at the coin," gasped Professor McGonagall and showed the headmaster the galleon. On it were the numbers 2611996.

"This is very clever. I think I know how this was conducted," murmured Albus.

"It- it was me sir. I did it, I did the Proteane Charm as means to alert- alert others of the next meetings sir," Hermione cried.

Albus looked at the coin again and nodded, then turned back to Jasper.

"Continue please." He wasn't smiling.

"Um, well they- my dorm mates found the coin on my bedside table today and saw the numbers on it. They thought that it was odd for a coin to have the exact numbers of today's date. That's when they became really skeptical of everything and told them," he said, looking at Malfoy's cronies again.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Remus asked looking worried.

"No. they just sort of- grabbed my shirt and just- well, I had to tell them! They said they'd tell my father and my father's really tough and I was afraid he'd come here and- and he'd be really angry with me," Jasper cried, tears now falling from his hazel eyes.

Dumbledore allowed Jasper to compose himself for a moment.

"Do you feel you can continue Mr. Johnston?" he asked softly.

"I- I can, thanks. (_sniff_) well, Draco was told by my dorm mates I was up to something so tonight after dinner he took me by the shirt and demand what I was up to. He admitted he thought I was up to something as well but didn't want to waste time talking to me. But I told him- I told all his friends and my dorm mates all about the- the DA. Then Draco went to fetch Professor Snape and I had to tell him too. Then, then he went off to find the DA members. That's what happened," Jasper finished, looking at his hands.

Dumbledore nodded and went back to his desk. He was in deep thought for a moment then nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Miss Parkinson, you're services are no longer needed," he told the Slytherins.

Glaring, obviously wanting to know what the outcome was going to be, they sulked off. The headmaster then drew up several chairs and the remaining students took a seat.

"So is this true then Mr. Potter? Did you organize a club without permission from your Head of House and me?" Dumbledore questioned, still unsmiling.

Harry sighed. "It's true sir."

"Were you learning Defense Against the Dark Arts without an adult present?"

"Yes," Harry bit his lip.

"Very well. Mr. Johnston, you are free to go as of now," Dumbledore spoke up.

"Re-really?" the small boy gasped.

Dumbledore nodded and the boy got to his feet and raced out of the room without a backwards glance. Dumbledore rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Why was this club formed without anyone's content Mr. Potter?" he asked Harry.

"Um, well, it- it kind of was," Harry mumbled.

"It was?"

Harry nodded and glanced at Hermione. Hermione knew it was all her doing so she decided it was her turn to confess something.

"I- I asked for permission for a club sir but it was for a different club," Hermione squeaked.

"The Quidditch Club perhaps?" Professor McGonagall said crisply, looking at the girl squarely in the eye.

"Yes! I'm so sorry! It was the only thing I could think of! I disguised the DA as a Quidditch club! That way no one would ever be suspicious of what we were doing! I'm so sorry," Hermione cried at the Transfiguration teacher.

Professor McGonagall cocked an eyebrow up and looked back at the headmaster. "Albus?" she asked.

"As clever as you were Miss Granger I have to inform you that you cannot form a club without question. As of now, it is completely fine for you to continue with this Quidditch Club as I am sure many would love to join but as of now, the Defense Alliance is inactive."

Hermione nodded and looked down miserably.

"Aren't these students going to be punished?" barked Snape.

"Patience Severus. Yes they are going to but it is not in my mind to do so. It is within the Head of Houses to decide upon that action. I trust you know what you will do about this Minerva?" Dumbledore asked the aged professor.

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"And you Severus?" Dumbledore indicted the oily man.

Snape sighed but gave a curt not. Harry could've sworn he knew Snape wanted to punish everyone himself. Snape gave one nasty look at the Gryffindors and went off to fetch Jasper. So far everything was going fine in Harry's mind but he didn't want to jinx anything so he looked back at his shoes.

"Your Head will speak with you now then but I must tell you know, there is to be no more DA lessons at the present time. You are however allowed to continue with this Quidditch Club as I have already signed permission for it. Might I ask before you leave Mr. Potter, how long has this been going on?" Albus asked in a completely different matter.

Harry frowned, why wasn't he looking at him? Shaking his head Harry answered, "Since September sometime."

Dumbledore looked surprised at this.

"We did it because of Umbridge. We didn't do it to break any rules. We just thought it would be a good idea if we could somehow convince others that they could learn Defense with us because Umbridge clearly wasn't helping with that. I'm sorry. That's the only reason why we did it, to help others in Defense. I just thought you should know that," Harry said quietly to the headmaster.

"Thank-you Harry. I must ask you to leave now. Professor McGonagall will take it from here."

Remus frowned at Harry and sighed. "I think I have to leave now too. I have much to do. Goodnight," he inclined his head and left.

Professor McGonagall looked at the famous trio for one second then said, "I want you three to follow me to my office now."

They nodded and walked behind her to the Transfiguration classroom and to her office which was in the back. They took seats in front of her desk and she turned around to face them.

"I cannot believe you three thought of something so _foolish_. It was very rude to play with the headmaster's mind as well as my own into signing for a club that didn't even exist! What do you have to say for yourselves?" she snapped.

They looked guiltily up at her.

"I was the one who did it Professor, not Harry or Ron. They made up the signs but everything else was my doing," Hermione said softly.

"Be that as it may Miss Granger your friends were still part of it and if I heard differently Mr. Potter here was the one in charge."

"But it was my idea! I forced him into doing everything, even lead the club! I thought that- that he wouldn't mind much because he's done so much. This whole club was my idea from the beginning, Harry and Ron just went along with it," Hermione went on.

"I hope you are not trying to free your boyfriend from punishment Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said pointedly.

"I'm not, it's all true. Harry just did everything Ron and I told him to do."

Professor McGonagall looked at them skeptically. "You are all still punished for organizing a secret club in which it seems only limited people could join."

"That was just to keep out anyone who wasn't serious about learning defense and would blab to everyone else about the club," Hermione perked up.

"Is it? Then how was Mr. Johnston able to tell Professor Snape about the club?" the old woman asked, still looking sour.

Harry and Ron looked at her, clearly looking for the answer to that question too.

"He was serious about it but- but he had to have had a change of heart, allowing him to tell others about it," Hermione explained.

"Well I will make sure every student in this club is questioned starting tomorrow. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, you are to bring all evidence of this club to me tomorrow, is that understood?" Professor McGonagall whispered.

The three of them nodded.

The teacher sighed and looked at them all. "Mr. Weasley, as it seems you have had the least to do with this organization you will only get a week of detention, starting Monday. You will be serving it with Mr. Potter as he still needs to finish up his detentions from the physical fight he had last year. Is that understood?" she barked.

"Yes Professor," Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"This is not a time for you two boys to be talking. If I catch you doing so you boys will have an extended punishment, is that clear?" she went on.

Both Harry and Ron nodded.

"Miss Granger, as you have had the most influence on this club"-

Hermione now had tears in her eyes; Harry felt so bad for her; she never _ever_ received a detention in all four in a half years of this school.

"-you will be serving all of February in detention with me. You will be doing things that range from cleaning the classroom to grading papers. You will be seeing me each night after dinner, is that understood?" Professor McGonagall finished.

Hermione nodded, a tear falling from her eye. Harry couldn't take it any longer.

"Please- Professor, Hermione's lying, I did everything. I confounded everyone's minds. I made the signs and the coins. Don't punish her," Harry tried.

"No offence Mr. Potter but I do not believe you could produce a Proteane Charm at your age. Judging by your average marks lately you cannot do magic that does not persist above your grade level. As for your punishment, instead of you ending your detentions next week like you were supposed to, you will be continuing them until the middle of February. Is that clear?" McGonagall emphasized.

Harry nodded. "Yes Madam."

"Then I want you all to go back to your common room at once, and quietly."

They didn't need to be told twice. The walk to Gryffindor Tower was painful. Hermione was trying desperately to not cry and walked ahead of Harry and Ron. As soon as they entered the common room Hermione made a dash to her dorm but Harry caught her arm.

"Harry- I want to be left alone," she struggled.

"I know you do and I'm not going to stop you. Just hear me out right now, I know you're upset and I want to talk to you. You can go to your dormitory and stay there all night but I'm going to tell you right now that I'm going to stay in the common room all night until you decide to come talk to me. There, now you can go," Harry said seriously.

Hermione looked at Harry funny but went to her dorm. It was then did Harry notice everyone in the common room was looking at him, most glaring.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well? What happened?" Fred asked.

"Well, only Ron, Hermione and myself are punished but Dumbledore said that as of now, there will no longer be a DA," Harry said heavily, sitting in his favorite sofa.

"What?" cried many students.

"I knew it! I knew that no good can come from a Slytherin!" rang George.

"And you wanted us to be kind to him!"

"Hey! I didn't know what would happen! Besides, he was under a lot of pressure from all the other Slytherins," Harry shot at everyone.

"Oh yeah right. Under pressure of spilling our secret? What was he thinking?" cried Seamus.

"He sold us out!" George said angrily.

"Yeah but he"-

"Was under pressure from all his Slytherin buddies? I bet he was planning this all along," scoffed Dean.

"Yeah! I bet he teamed up with a bunch of those slimy gits and told them he was going to find out what we were up to," Seamus said.

"He was spying for them!" agreed Colin.

"No he wasn't! If you hadn't noticed Hermione made sure only those who wouldn't spill anything could join so obviously Jasper isn't the bad guy," Harry tried to reason again.

The students grew quiet, all glaring.

"Well maybe he wasn't when he first joined but he sold us out mate and I don't know about you but I can't forgive him for that ever," Ron said finally.

"Yeah, he seemed okay at first but now we won't have more help in Defense, even with your uncle Harry," Angelina sighed.

Everyone seemed to agree to this and gradually they all went to bed. Harry rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses and let out a frustrated sigh. He felt Ron get up from the sofa.

"Are you coming up?" Ron asked quietly, indicating their dorm.

Harry shook his head no. "I told Hermione I'd wait for her to come down."

"That could be forever mate. You saw how upset she was."

"Yeah well I guess it's a flaw in my personality, I keep my promises," Harry shrugged.

Ron nodded. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really mean what you said? About Jasper?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"I do. I hate what happened but he can't be all bad if he was able to join at all. I don't know the true reasons behind it.."

"Well it is a bit odd that only one of that lot decided to join it, doesn't it?"

With that last thought Ron went up to bed. Harry sighed. He wanted to be angry with little Jasper but couldn't. Anyone who stood in front of Malfoy didn't have a chance to walk away unscathed. He then felt something brush against his leg. He looked down to see Wronski Feint begging for attention. Harry cocked a grin and lifted the cat in his arms. Weinki began to meow and give off a soothing purr as he rubbed against Harry's knuckles. Harry stayed like this well after midnight where he was dozing off. He then heard a sound which made his head shoot up. He saw a shadow cascading down the girl's dormitory staircase. He stood up and watched his girlfriend slowly make her way down. She gasped when she saw him.

"Harry! I- what are you doing down here still?"

Harry shrugged. "I told you I'd wait for you no matter how long it took for you to come down."

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"Yes I did. You were upset and I wanted to comfort you like any boyfriend should."

Hermione sighed. "I'm fine Harry."

"Don't give me that. I've played that card on you for too long. It's pretty hypocritical of you to do it to me when you mention you never lie to anyone," Harry said offhand.

Hermione looked down.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Harry, it's midnight," she told him.

"I know. As long as we're both alone and awake why not talk?"

Hermione bit her lip but followed him to the sofa. "I don't know what there is to talk about Harry."

"Oh don't say that, you know what just happened a few hours ago. I know you're really upset about getting a month's worth of detention with McGonagall," Harry said, stroking a snoozing Weinki.

Hermione looked to the floor. "You're right. I feel like such an idiot! Falling to pieces over something as simple and routine as a detention," she said miserably.

"You're not an idiot. You never ever get in trouble," Harry pointed out.

"Oh Harry don't you realize that's why I feel so awful?! You just said it- I don't get in trouble! It's always you and Ron! Who would of ever of thought I would ever get a detention, especially one that's going to last a month! I feel so horrible, I never meant for this to happen," Hermione cried.

Harry pulled her to his side. "Look, detention isn't that big of a thing. You just have to follow what the teacher says. It's just like school work."

"Oh Harry no it's not, it's for punishment! I haven't gotten in trouble in school since I started it. Since I was five! Five years old and not once has a teacher caught me breaking the rules. It was one of the many reasons why I was teased at school. All the other kids thought I was too soft and acted too perfect. I just never had the guts to break any rules, even if it was raise your hand if you wish to speak. I don't know about you but I have never gotten in trouble in all my life," she said heavily.

Harry frowned. "So you're telling me in all your sixteen years of life you have never once gotten in trouble? Not even at home? With your parents? I find that pretty hard to believe 'Mione."

She rolled her eyes. "I got in trouble at home, yes. I actually messed up my parents' office upstairs many times. I pulled out and misplaced many of their books, and very important ones too mind you from their desk and shelves. I was a curious little girl. Anything that I thought I could learn from I just had to try it out myself."

"Isn't that how we all do things if we're curious? Because we want to acquire new information?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yes but I did it differently I guess. You didn't try to read books you couldn't when you were a little boy did you?"

"Well, no. There was never any books for me to read. Believe me I was a very slow learner when I first started school."

Hermione relaxed against Harry's side and looked up at him. "Why's that?"

Harry frowned at her. "Because one- I didn't have glasses when I first started school. This meant I couldn't see anything that was being shown to me and once I did get glasses when I was five it took me twice as long to learn all the letters and numbers and shapes and all that simple stuff because by the time I understood it, everyone else had gone onto other things."

"So? Didn't my rambling cheer you up?"

"It did but I'm still upset about detention. I hope no one else finds out. I will be so humiliated! I will no longer be known as the brainy teacher's pet. I'll never look the same ever," Hermione said looking worried.

"Oh bugger off what other people think. You spent all last year telling me the same thing during the tournament!"

"Right, I know. I hope McGonagall doesn't send my parents a letter explaining what I did," she said sitting up and growing more and more frightened.

"Why? Would they get upset at you?"

"They would. It won't be a big deal but they will be a little disappointed still."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Do you know what's funny Hermione?"

"What's that?" Hermione piped up.

"When you're parents tell you they're angry with you it doesn't seem to matter much yet when they tell you they're disappointed with you then that's when it really hurts," he said frowning.

"That's true. I don't know why that is…"

"I know. Whenever Sirius or Remus is angry at me then I just feel angry right back at them. But when they look me squarely in the eye and speak softly and say they're disappointed that's when I feel terrible..."

"Maybe disappointment is a heavier feeling. It makes a parent feel both angry and sad."

Harry nodded. "I know."

The two of them talked for a little longer but finally declared it was time to go to bed at 2 AM. Harry was so exhausted he didn't even bother to brush his teeth of take off his glasses or change and fell asleep as soon as he went under his covers. Harry stayed in bed until it was almost lunch where he felt someone shaking him. Harry slowly took his face out of his pillow and looked around the room hazily.

"Mate, you've been asleep forever, I thought you had died," Ron gasped looking at the smaller boy.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah…okay…." Harry slurred and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay? Okay I thought you died?" Ron smirked and backed away to allow Harry room to get up.

"Wha-? Yeah, I- I dunno, let me get up," Harry said lazily.

"I'm not stopping you."

Harry slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned so widely his jaw could've snapped. He placed his glasses on his face but frowned when he picked them up. The nose piece was bent.

"How did that happen?" Ron asked curiously.

"I guess I fell asleep with them on," Harry said squinting at the eyewear.

"Well that's why Hermione was born. C'mon, you have to get down and eat now Harry. You didn't have any breakfast and Remus is afraid your potion might not work now."

"Oh crap, okay. Let me just get ready."

Harry threw a robe over himself, stuffed his feet in his trainers, gathered his calcium and nutrient potion and walked out a few minutes after Ron. Hermione was waiting for him as if on cue at the foot of the stairs.

"I passed Ron just now. He told me you need your glasses fixed?" she said taking out her wand.

Harry grinned sheepishly and handed them over. She tapped them with her wand and said an incantation and gave them back.

"Thanks," Harry said as he placed them on his nose.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for lunch where Ron was already digging into a roast beef sandwich. Harry looked over at the staff table and spotted Remus. He seemed to be in a general good mood so he hoped he wouldn't be getting a lecture later on. Surely not, he had known about the DA for months!

"I will," Harry promised and hurried off for lunch. He took his potion and calcium and ate a sandwich and left with his friends in the Great Hall.

"So when are we going to see Remus?" Ron asked happily.

Harry bit his lip.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Um, nothing, nothing."

"No really, what?"

Harry sighed and looked at them. "Um, we kind of wanted it to be just us today."

"What do you mean 'just us'? I thought we were all going to spend the day with Remus," Ron told Harry arms crossed.

"Yeah well you see, there are a lot of things we need to talk about. Not anything bad just- just"- Harry struggled.

"Things you'd rather talk about to your guardian than to a friend?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said lamely.

"It's okay Harry, we understand. Don't we Ronald?" she snapped at the tall boy.

"But- we were going to visit with him too…."

"We can do that another time. Let Harry spend the day with Remus. He has all the right in the world to," Hermione said accusingly.

"Oh fine."

"Don't worry; we won't be swapping secrets about you two like grade school," Harry passed off. He waved at his friends then went off to the DADA classroom. He knocked once and walked inside. Remus was busy supervising a self-sweeping broom but looked up when Harry entered.

"Harry! Come in, sorry I still have so much to do around here it seems," he passed off now dumping all the debris in the dustpan into a bin.

"It's fine. How is everything?" Harry asked.

"Come up here," Remus said pointing to his office. Harry nodded and followed him up.

Remus busied himself with fixing tea and opened a tin of biscuits. Harry licked his lips and took out a piece of shortbread. He sighed in complete satisfaction. Remus chuckled at the teenager.

"Molly made them. She sent along an owl with some biscuits as a congratulations gift for me on becoming the 'new' Defense teacher."

"No wonder they're so good," Harry said, voice muffled from cookie.

Remus passed Harry a cup of tea and sat down across from Harry. He sipped then looked at Harry.

"So how are you fairing cub?"

"I thought I asked you that first," Harry pointed out.

Remus cracked a grin. "True. All right then, I'm doing pretty well so far. It feels great to be back although that feeling has been a bit marred by the fact that I won't be returning next year," he sighed.

"Why not? Everyone will want you back Moony, they all agree you've been the best teacher," Harry looked a little disappointed.

"Dumbledore already has someone in mind for the new year Harry."

"Then why didn't he contact this person in the first place?"

"He couldn't come in and teach on such short notice."

"Ah, so it's a he," Harry said with interest, eyebrows raised.

Remus looked at Harry. "It may or may not be."

"You just said so!"

"Yeah but who says I wasn't lying?"

"You don't lie to anyone that's why," Harry said looking at his tea cup.

Remus rubbed his chin. "You're right, I don't. Well then, let's talk about you for a bit Harry, and I won't mention Occlumency," he added when Harry gave him a significant look.

"Good. It's not _as_ terrible as it used to be but I just don't like thinking about it," Harry advised the man.

"That's enough explanation for me. So how are you doing with the recent news of the DA?"

Harry sighed. "I wish we still had it but Dumbledore had all the right to discontinue it. At least we have a good teacher for Defense now."

Remus gave a sideways grin and caught Harry off guard with asking if he had any plans for Valentine's Day.

Harry nodded. "I do. The same idea I had last time but with an added, um, idea," Harry said lamely.

"Ah, may I know what the extra idea is then since you won't tell me your first?"

"I'm taking her out to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day. It's a Hogsmeade weekend on the holiday."

"Ohh, so are you going to be doing anything special once you're in the village then?" Remus asked amusedly.

"I don't know, I've never really been out on a 'date date' if you know what I mean. Yeah I've been dating her since August but we've never been able to get out and do something just the two of us."

Remus nodded in understanding. "So you feel a bit at a lost on what to do for an actual date?"

Harry shrugged. "A bit yeah. I feel pretty stupid thinking that though. I mean, it's Hermione. She's never made me nervous before so why am I stressing now? I don't know what a girl expects when you take her out on a date all day," Harry struggled.

"Like you said, it shouldn't be too intimidating. It's Hermione. You know what she likes and doesn't like. Why don't you just walk around the shops and have lunch somewhere? Just the two of you. It'll be like any other day but with a touch more romance," Remus suggested.

"Yeah, that could work," Harry smiled.

"Sirius is going to be there too with Helena, he told me when I last spoke with him. He wants us all to have lunch or whatever that day," Harry told his uncle.

"I know, he wants me to come as well but I have way too much to do right now. It's a day for love and couples; I don't need to interfere with you guys."

"Aw, but you won't! We won't mind if you come!"

"Yes you do. Have fun with Hermione. I'll stop by Gringotts tomorrow and refill your money bag if you want," Remus suggested.

"Okay."

"How much do you want me to take from your vault?" Remus asked Harry, taking out a quill and parchment to write it down so he wouldn't forget.

"I dunno how much do I have left?"

"Hmm, 400-something if I'm not mistaken."

Harry choked on his biscuit. "Four hundred? What the bloody hell am I going to do with 400 galleons? I'll never get rid of any of it!"

"How much do you want Harry?" Remus asked grinning as if he had not heard Harry' little outburst.

"I dunno, maybe around twenty galleons I guess."

Remus nodded and wrote this down. "So Harry, do you still want a cat?"

Harry once again choked at the very random question. "Why? Are you getting me one?"

"Ha ha. Sorry cub but I'm not. I was just wondering if you've stopped thinking about it since you started term again."

"No I haven't," Harry said bitterly.

"Why do you want one anyway cub? What's wrong with Weinki?"

"Besides the fact that he's an idiot and irritating bugger? Nothing. Sorry, I love that feline and don't want anything to happen to him. I just really like cats now."

"Well what kind of cat would you like to get if you could get one that is?" Remus asked curiously.

"Why does it matter? You said you weren't getting me one," Harry pointed out.

"Well maybe for your next birthday or Christmas," Remus said airily.

The toothy smile returned to Harry's face. "I can really get one for my birthday?"

"_Or_ Christmas. Just so I know in advance."

Harry thought. He had wanted another cat since the Christmas holiday but he never really thought of what breed he wanted. There were too many to name! He pointed out very pretty cats in the book Hermione gave him for Christmas but he never said he wanted any of them. He already had one that he couldn't identify and had to be a mutt. He wanted a simpler cat then. Maybe a black one like all the magical people in children's books owned. He smiled.

"I might like a black cat," Harry told Remus.

"A black one? All black? Isn't that a bit ordinary Harry?" Remus asked.

"You asked, I answered. But who cares? Like you said, I might get one when I'm sixteen but I know Sirius and I know he doesn't want another cat in the house," Harry said looking back at his snack.

"Do you want a male or female?"

Harry shrugged once shoulder. "I don't really have a preference. Hhm, maybe a male. Females are bad-tempered. Hedwig seems to think she owns me instead of the other way around," he growled.

Remus chortled. He spent the rest of the day talking with Harry about nearly everything. Harry left his uncle's classroom before dinner; both were tired of talking and had things to do before the meal was served. Harry spent the forty minutes working on homework then went down with Ron and Hermione as usual. Later that night he relaxed in his favorite armchair and fell asleep early, feeling exhausted from all the catching up with Remus and homework. Sunday came with the usual nerves for Harry. He knew he had Occlumency with Snape that night and was not looking forward to it at all. Before he knew where the day went it was 10:30 PM and time to see the potions master.

The door to Snape's dudgeon opened when Harry knocked on it twice. Snape bore his eyes in Harry as usual but he was desperate for the man to not get the better of him.

"Have you been empting your mind each night Mr. Potter?" Snape asked silkily.

"Yes sir. I've done everything you asked for me to do," Harry said tonelessly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's dark appearance but didn't say anything.

"Then I would assume you do not need any reason to compose yourself before we begin?"

"No sir."

"Then on your feet Potter."

Harry stood and faced the man, wand clenched in his hand. Snape looked Harry over briefly before he cried out, "Legilimens!"

Harry was looking into a mirror that showed his parents behind him…Harry was confronting Qurriell about the Philosopher's Stone…Harry was being bitten by a giant snake in the Chamber of Secrets…he was about to die…

"ARGH!" Harry shouted and pushed Snape out of his mind but this time the scene changed.

A small dark-haired boy was huddled in a corner as two adults argued right in front of him…a dark man was striking a black-haired boy over the head and yelling at him…an eleven-year-old boy was in the Hogwarts Express and being laughed at by another child who looked very much like Harry….

Harry then fell to the floor in pain. He breathed heavily as he looked up; Snape was standing over him with nothing but pure loathing written all over his face.

"I- I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to," Harry mumbled, slowly getting to his feet.

Snape shook his head. "Utter nonsense Potter. You knew full well what you were about to do!" he spat.

"No I didn't! You know I didn't!"

"Stand up straight Potter! Again! Legilimens!"

Harry dropped his wand for this was such a sudden act. He was by a lake as hundreds of dementors circled around him…he was about to drown in the very same lake a year later…he was being forced to carve into his own hand with a sharp quill…

Suddenly it all ended and he was panting on the floor again.

"Why- why did you stop sir?" Harry rasped.

Snape said nothing but handed Harry his wand. "You must get a grip on your wand each time Potter! You cannot drop your guard so easily!"

"Okay, I know."

And he was once again faced to relive his worst nightmares. At the end of the lesson he managed to push Snape out of his head a good few times and not-too-kindly as well. Snape knew he would be feeling those bruises tomorrow; he was knocked into the same cabinet all night long. Man and child sat down on the loveseat in the office both looking spent.

"You- you are getting better Potter but you mustn't use such force each time you block me," Snape said softly and glaring at him.

"Sorry Professor. I sort of rely on instinct a lot of times. I don't really think about what I'm doing, I just do it," Harry confessed.

"Nonetheless, you must clear your mind out even more so each night Mr. Potter."

"Why? I was doing all right I thought! I make sure to empty myself of emotion when I go to sleep."

"You are not trying hard enough. You are now letting off all your anger in your wand. You will end up doing something truly tactless in the near future if you're not careful. Not everyone needs to put such resentment and anger every time they wave a wand," Snape said darkly.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Sorry, I'll try harder."

Snape sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I do not think you can try any harder Potter. You have tried enough for now. There is only so much one can do before they reach a limit."

"But I can try harder sir, I know it. I haven't reached a limit yet. I'll prove it to you next week!" Harry said almost eagerly.

Snape wanted so much to shake his head at the child's bounciness in an amused sort of way. _He is definitely Lily's son no doubt_…

"If you want to push yourself into exhaustion then by all means do try harder. I just do not want to be escorting your carcass to the hospital wing," Snape sneered.

Harry wanted so much to laugh at the man's given hint of cheek. They both did not say anything for several long minutes. Snape finally cast a look at the teenager sitting next to him who was currently looking at his shoes and tapping his foot on the concrete floor almost as if he were listening to music. Snape saw Harry moving his lips and had to be thinking of a song to himself.

"What are you doing Mr. Potter?" Snape asked coldly.

Harry turned his head around and blushed. "Nothing, sorry sir."

"I asked you a question Mr. Potter, I expect it to be answered for everyone always answers me every time I ask them something," he said in a very dark and clear whisper.

Harry frowned and licked his lips. "Er, I was just- just thinking of a song Professor."

"And what pray tell provoked you into doing such a foolish act?" the man asked, arms crossed.

"Nothing, it just went silent between us for a while and it sort of reminded me of a song," Harry said not believing he was having such an odd topic with the evil bat-like creature.

"Does this song speak ill of a Potions Master young Potter?" he asked, his tone growing steadily creepier with each word.

"No! No, it- it just is about this darkness surrounding these two people. Not a professor and a student! Just- just two people who used to be in love," Harry said with all the courage he could muster.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It's by Cloak and Daggers, it's called 'Our Poisoned Love.' It's- it's a good song," Harry said growing more and more red and wanting nothing more than to melt into the seat he was on.

Snape did not say anything but got up from his seat and went to his desk. Harry sat still as he watched the man. He always knew when it was best to leave but he didn't know whether or not Snape wanted to speak with him once more so he stayed put. Snape seemed to be looking for something in a drawer yet he did not use his eyes to look for said item. Instead he groped a hand in the drawer and searched that way. He seemed to have found the item for he nodded and folded both hands in front of Harry and surveyed him.

"I will be seeing you tomorrow Mr. Potter. I trust that you do not mess up in my class and waste my time and ingredients."

"I'll try hard not to," Harry promised.

"Then I bid you good-night."

"Good-night Professor," Harry said and left the room.

Snape stood there looking at the door for a couple minutes as if expecting Harry to walk through it again. With a swish of his black cloak Snape turned round and went back to his desk to look at his picture of the teenage Lily and give her silent early birthday greetings, heart aching thinking about how things might have been if she were still around to celebrate it.

_I don't know about you but I'm really enjoying these scenes between Harry and Snape. Snape's words flow so easily for me._

_Magical love: Rose_


	35. A Doleful end of January

**A DOLEFUL END TO JANUARY**

_Revised: August 6, 2013_

One week went by and that Friday during Defense Remus explained to his fifth years how wizards messed with Foe-Glasses by making replicas of them and having images of the owner's family swirling inside them to spy on instead of showing enemies. For homework they had to write about what they had learned that day and didn't give them a limit on how long each essay should be.

"I will know how much you learned from today's lesson obviously when you hand in your essays. If it's a paragraph then you didn't learn much did you? But if you manage to write five pages than that's wonderful. And I'm not looking for five pages Miss Granger," Remus added when Hermione looked up eagerly.

When dinner was over Harry went off to the common room to speak with Sirius via his mirror. Harry sat in bed as he held the object in his hands and his godfather's face shown. Sirius appeared to be troubled and Harry asked what was wrong.

"Nothing nothing," Sirius waved off.

"C'mon, what is it?"

Sirius sighed. "Honestly, things have been a little 'hairy' the past couple weeks. Helena hasn't seen me much during our lunch break."

"Oh? Why?"

Sirius looked a little guilty. "She's been having an earful from her mother. I have too. To put it short, well…I don't think her family is exactly happy about our relationship right now," he said softly.

"How come?" Harry asked.

"For one thing her mother doesn't like the idea of her dating an older man," Sirius said looking disgusted as if her mother was in the room right now and he was talking behind her back.

"But you're not that old Sirius. You'll only be thirty-six soon," Harry pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Sirius spat at him.

Harry grinned. "But you look young still! After being out of Azkaban and eating proper food again and taking nutrient potions you look really good."

Sirius looked cynically at him.

"So what other reasons are there?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, besides me being too old- which Helena has told her parents her whole life she wanted an older man because they're less immature and more wise"-

"I think she's been Confunded if that's what she thinks she's dating," Harry had to say.

"Hey!" Sirius glared.

"She wanted to date an older man because of those reasons okay? I may fall between the lines but that's what she said."

Harry just shook his head. "What else?"

"The obvious- her parents aren't too thrilled about the pregnancy."

"Right…"

"Helena said she would never have sex until she was with a steady partner but she had it with me," Sirius said looking a bit upset.

"Whoa- so she was a virgin before she met you?" Harry gasped.

"No, that's the problem. She already had sex with another man who turned out to be a jerk a few years ago and her parents were not happy about this. Everyone knew he was a big prat but she went and scuffled around with him anyway. He left soon after."

"That sucks. But what's that got to do with you?"

Sirius sighed. "I think they think I will leave her too. Especially with the circumstances being what they are…"

"But you won't- would you?" Harry had to add.

"No! Of course not," Sirius cried. "Lastly, they aren't fond of me for something else…"

"What? Is it- ohh, don't tell me," Harry said eyes wide.

Sirius nodded.

"They still think you murdered all those people?" Harry cried.

"Yeah," Sirius said solemnly.

"What? Are they daft or something? You're free! Yeah the ministry is a bunch of idiots but if they freed you then that's saying something right there!" Harry yelled.

"Her parents have heard this plenty of times from Helena, don't think they haven't. I guess the real reason they want to have their opinions of me heard is because Helena is their youngest daughter and they sort of feel they can still shelter her. She knows that's what they think."

"But they do have a good relationship with each other don't they?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, the Delmhar family is very close. That's what bothers Helena, she's very close to her parents but she does not want them telling her what to do."

"Have they told her to split up with you?"

Sirius looked at his godson for a moment. "Yeah, they have."

Harry began to glare daggers again.

"They keep trying to convince her to get the number of this one bloke who they think it better suited for her. He owns his dad's suit company, he's twenty-seven, smart, and loves to read and the sun like Helena," Sirius said bitterly.

"Is he a wizard?" Harry asked.

"No but his cousin is so he knows all about our world. Helena keeps arguing to her parents that she feels safer around someone who can wave a wand."

"This is all so stupid! I've never met her parents but they're being ridiculous. Just because she's having your kid doesn't mean things are going to go downhill."

Sirius cocked a small smile. "You're right. But her parents are pretty forceful; they do mean what they say."

"So you've met them?" said Harry.

"Two times and both were pretty unpleasant. They kept giving me this dark look as if I was going to pull out my wand a curse them all, especially her mother."

"But they've accepted their daughter is a witch, right? I know she's Muggle-born."

"Daughters," Sirius corrected. "Her sister Karen is also a witch but her other sister, Jane, is a Muggle," Sirius answered.

"Really? That's a little odd. I thought that siblings were either all Muggles or all wizards," Harry had to question.

"It is a rare occurrence yes. Usually one or all of the kids is magical if there are more than two in a family," Sirius said.

"So they've been giving trouble for how long?"

"Since we've been together pretty much. Apparently they have been waiting for her to find a boyfriend since the last one ditched her a few years ago."

Harry nodded before steering things in a more lighter tone by asking how Helena was doing overall with the pregnancy.

"She's doing very good," Sirius nodded. "At the end of this week will be the end of her first trimester in her pregnancy so she's feeling pretty anxious about that."

"First trimester?" Harry echoed.

"Yes, do you not know what that is?"

"Not entirely."

"A pregnancy is split into three trimesters. Don't ask me why it just is. The first one ends at thirteen weeks, the second ends at around twenty-seven or twenty-eight weeks (I forget which one) and the third goes on until forty weeks so a full-term pregnancy is forty weeks," Sirius explained.

"Interesting," Harry said nodding.

Sirius grinned. "I know, there is so much information on all this it's insane. I don't think I'll full understand whatever it is Helena or our Healer is talking about. James sure didn't, I think he was at more of a loss than I am."

Harry smiled sadly. "What happens at thirteen weeks?"

Sirius frowned. "Um, let's see here…oh! I remember, the fetus is now around this long"- he said holding his thumb and finger around three inches apart.

"Really? It's that tiny?" Harry said wonderingly.

Sirius nodded. "Weird isn't it kiddo?"

"Yeah. So does it like, have a face or whatever?"

"I thought you said you learned all about sex and pregnancy when you were ten," Sirius said frowning.

"Yeah but they didn't tell us what happens to a baby each and every week it's inside its mother. It was just a general overview."

"Well I think it sort of does. There is another check-up with our Healer on February fifth," Sirius explained. "Anything else that's boggling your mind right now?"

Harry crossed his legs as he tried to keep the conversation going, he didn't want to stop talking to his godfather just yet. "So what's going on with the Healer appointments? Is your Healer just checking you over to see if anything is wrong with the fetus...?"

"Pretty much. She's checking Helena out as well as me. I mean, if there's anything wrong with me something might be wrong with the fetus as well. Our Healer- Hr. Marrenson is a very gifted witch- she worked alongside Poppy actually when they were both in wizard med school and she is much respected. She has been checking for everything that could go wrong by both magic and Muggle methods. No one knows if they're going to give birth to a witch, wizard, squib or Muggle born so it's best to monitor it."

"So Hr. Marrenson will know if you have a magical child or not?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. "You pick up these things when you've done it for so long she told us."

"When do you get to find out the sex again?"

"Four months."

Harry couldn't help but feel a little upset as he went to bed on the night of the thirtieth. The next day would be his godfather's birthday but he wouldn't be able to go home and celebrate. His whole time at Hogwarts he was glad it was a boarding school, he had no reason to go home ever. Now however he wished it were like many Muggle schools and he was able to go home at the end of the day to spend quality time with family now that he had one. At least he sent a parcel to his godfather a couple days ago.

Harry was called into his uncle's office after lessons had ended January thirty-first. He didn't have time to drop his bag off so took it with him as he stepped into Remus' office.

"Yeah?" Harry looked around and spotted Remus at the top of the stairs leading to his office.

"Harry, I'd like a word if you don't mind." Remus inclined him with a finger.

Frowning, wondering if he had done anything to upset him recently, Harry followed after him into the room.

"What is it?" Harry took a seat across from the man's desk, who also took a seat.

Remus sighed as he picked up a leaf of parchment that was on the table. "I was having a general chat to the other teacher's during lunch today. I asked casually how you were doing in their classes. You know, as your legal guardian and your teacher I couldn't help but ask."

Harry tried to relieve some stress in his shoulders. "What- what did they say?"

Remus pulled the paper closer and began to read off it, "In Astronomy you have an A, Charms is an E, Magical Creatures is an E, Divination is a D, History is a D, Transfiguration is an A, Herbology is an A, Potions is a D and my class is an O."

Harry looked up frowning. "I didn't know it was so bad."

"Neither did I," Remus said folding his paper back up again and setting it on the table in front of them.

Harry looked at his feet now.

"Is something bothering you cub? You know you can tell me about it," he said softly.

"I know."

"Then would you like to tell me? Because if there isn't anything bothering you than there is no excuse for these marks except laziness and that will be dealt with," Remus said fairly.

"I don't like talking about my problems to people," Harry compiled.

"Everyone wants to talk to someone even if they say they don't. Talking does work greatly Harry."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not really the talking type; I've never had much practice."

"I know you haven't but now you have the chance to practice. C'mon, tell me what's on your mind."

Harry exhaled heavily but turned around to face his uncle. "Well to answer your first question… I have been thinking about Vernon. He's been- been entering my mind for a bit now."

"Mmm?" Remus nodded.

"Some-sometimes it's hard to go to sleep. I've been having troubles in bed…" Harry confessed.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah. I've been freeing my mind of emotion like Snape said but it's getting more and more difficult. It's like I- I still feel him around me," Harry whispered looking suddenly frightful.

Remus was at his side in a second and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I haven't been thinking about him much since you adopted me because so much had been happening around me. My birthday, Healer and dental appointments, school, Hermione….Helena and the pregnancy … but since Sirius brought it up over the holidays I can't help but think about everything he did to me." Harry voiced, eyes getting very wet now.

Remus didn't say anything but wrapped his arms around the frightened child. Harry buried his face in Remus' warm coat for a few minutes trying to not cry. A tear ran down his cheek but he angrily wiped it away and let go.

"But I have to tell myself to not do that and I know that it's going to be difficult but I have to let it go. Voldemort can feed off those memories of mine and dig himself deeper and deeper in my mind until finally…"

"Hush, you don't have to finish that," Remus soothed.

Harry nodded.

"Speaking of clearing your mind, how has Occlumency been going for you? Is Professor Snape being fair?" Remus asked.

"You sound like Sirius," Harry noted.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't. How has he been though? You never told me yet but you've been at it with him all this month."

Harry shrugged. "It's been as good as I could've hoped I guess you could say. Snape is just doing his job."

"Has he been hurting you?"

"No more than he needs to. I've actually thrown him across the room a few times. I'm getting better and better. It's slow-going but I'm getting there," Harry said looking proud.

"That's good. I have been refraining from asking Severus myself. I trusted you would tell me when you were ready. Why did it take so long to do so cub?"

"No reason really. I just didn't want to talk about how that bat has been infiltrating my mind. It's pretty exhausting to get used to. He hasn't been too sour to me lately but I think it's just an act," Harry explained, looking down but not at anything particular.

"What makes you say that?"

"Are you serious? It's Snape! He's been putting on a great show on acting as if he cares about me!" Harry said wildly.

"You don't think he really cares about you cub?" Remus asked looking upset.

"Hell no. he's trying to get closer to my mind. He hates it when I see flashes of his past so he wants to act as if it doesn't matter and at the last moment I'm vulnerable he can reverse things and get into _my_ mind."

"Isn't that a little, well, exaggerated? I honestly don't think Professor Snape is out to get you and bring you closer to Voldemort Harry," Remus said evenly.

Harry shrugged. "Whoever said he had a heart?"

"Well he may not have a heart but I don't think you should accuse him of opening your mind for Voldemort. If he is acting kinder around you then maybe it's that simple- he's trying to make up for all the times he was spiteful."

Harry gave a hallow laugh.

"You can't be that quick to judge a man Harry, it's not good," Remus said in an almost stern way.

"He's been vial since I was eleven, why change? I think there's more to his actions than he's letting on in my opinion," Harry said fairly.

"Have you spoken to Sirius about this?" Remus asked.

"Ha, no. I did hint it to him sometime this month but he didn't believe me. He actually wanted to come down to Hogwarts and have a 'word' with Snape himself. He said he wanted to give him a piece of his mind! I am not going to talk about Occlumency to Sirius ever again."

"Well old grudges seem to last far too long at times. I learned to put my past behind me, it's about time that mutt thought about it too. Well I'm beat; it's been a long day of lessons. I have some coffee cake from the kitchens, want a piece?" Remus said happily, getting to his feet.

Harry nodded and followed him to the tiny kitchen behind the office although he couldn't get the thought of Snape out of his mind. Whose side was he on? Why was he acting like he cared about him out of nowhere? Why could Remus forgive and forget so easily?

Harry shook his head as he ate his cake; it was about time he got some questions answered and he was going to make sure it happened and soon. After dinner Harry came back to Remus' office where Sirius was as well as Helena, both who wanted to see Remus and Harry for Sirius' birthday. Harry had given Sirius a luxurious notebook to fill that was perfect for work and he thanked him twice for it when he saw him.

"Kingsley gives me grief about how I never take down any notes for anything, now that I have this"- he tapped the cover of the notebook. "-that will no longer be a problem!"

During the small birthday tea Harry realized how fast time seemed to be moving. Sirius and Helena were discussing the pregnancy which was hard to ignore. Helena posed a question to Harry.

"Do you know what will be happening at the end of February?"

Harry frowned in thought. "Er- a couple birthdays?"

Helena chuckled. "Well, true. But also something else. Something pretty big. By the end of February I will be in my fourth month. Do you know what happens in month four dear?"

Harry ate the biscuit in his hand slowly. "No…"

Sirius smiled and placed his arm around his girlfriend. "We'll be able to know the sex of the baby. I told you that not long ago Har."

Harry's eyes went wide for a moment. His insides bubbled and he didn't know why. "Oh. Right. Um, cool."

He shook his head. _Surely_ it wouldn't already be four months would it? Granted it took almost two months to find out she was pregnant but still… knowing what the sex would be in a few weeks would make it all the more real and this made him uncomfortable. Harry could only put on a fake smile the rest of the night but the thought of the growing child inside his Healer would not be leaving his mind quickly.

Breakfast was a pretty mournful affair for Harry February first. Hermione was angry that he didn't want to talk about what was obviously bothering him and he dropped the open jar of jam in his lap making his trousers a sticky purple mess. He got through the horrible Double Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic and Astronomy that day and was finally sitting in the library trying to focus on a short book he had to read for Charms (The Easy way to Charm with Difficulty!) when he felt the chair next to him scrape and someone lightly sitting in it.

"Hello Harry," said a mystical voice.

Harry looked up to see Luna Lovegood smiling at him.

"Hey Luna…" he said and straightened out his messy notes in front of him.

"I heard that you got in a little disagreement with Hermione. May I ask what it was about?" she asked bluntly.

Harry cocked a grin. "It's nothing, really. Just don't want to tell her stuff right now but she thinks I should since we're together."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You seem so in love with her I hope nothing comes between you," Luna said sincerely.

"I highly doubt it. It's just stress."

"Yeah, I suppose. Maybe you should talk to her to straighten things out again," Luna suggested.

"Maybe. I reckon I should just give her time to breathe. We both need that. I have a great vision of what I want to happen on Valentine's Day with her, she can't leave just yet," Harry said smiling more than he had all day yesterday.

"That's good. She really is a lovely girl. I heard it was her who formed the DA, is that true?"

"It is, she took care of all the important details. Ron and I just made up the false signs."

"Oh, well it's a shame that the club is inactive right now. I really liked the DA, you taught us some really good spells Harry," Luna said wistfully.

"Thanks, although I thought I was pretty awful in the beginning."

"Oh no you just had to get used to speaking in front of so many people the same age as you. Do you know when the DA will be allowed to move forward again?" Luna asked.

"I dunno if it ever will. Dumbledore seemed pretty upset that the club was formed without permission even if it was for a good cause. I didn't know you wanted to learn defense so badly Luna," Harry said looking very surprised.

"Oh I do but that's not the reason why I'm asking," Luna said looking at her lap.

"Then what is it?"

"It was a great place to act as if I actually had friends," Luna said very straightforward.

Harry opened his mouth then closed it. "I- I didn't think you had no friends. I thought surely a few. I only have a few."

Luna giggled. "You're funny Harry. No, I have no friends. There are a few people who have been nice to me but we aren't friends. Only people who want to do things with you and invite you to parties and their house is someone to call a friend. I haven't had that happen yet," she said in the same tone as before.

Harry didn't know what to say. "But- surely someone wants to have you over during the summer. I know I would."

Luna looked up at him with a twinkle in her bright round eyes. "Do you really mean that Harry?"

"Yeah I do. You're a great person Luna I just wished that I met you years before."

"So you want to see me over the summer?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah," Harry nodded beaming.

"Oh Harry! Thanks a lot. I hope others say the same thing sometime soon."

"They should. You are a great person Luna. Who cares what others think? You are better than the ones who think about what others think."

"Oh I don't doubt that they will notice me soon. I'm very confident I'll find more friends soon Harry," she said in an airy tone and a bright smile.

"Well until then you can be proud to call me your friend at least," Harry said smiling.

Luna returned the grin and got up from her seat. "Thanks a lot Harry. Well I better be off, I have to write to Daddy, he told me that he's spotted a gevin hinklepuckle in our garden and I want all the details. I hope things work out between you and Hermione."

"Oh they will, I'm not afraid at all about that," Harry said.

Luna smiled at him once more and after gathering her bag she skipped out of the library. Harry shook his head feeling happier than he had all day. He only knew too well what it was like to live life without friends. Harry rubbed his eyes and went back to his Charms assignment. When he went back to the common room that night he had a feeling that Hermione wanted to apologize to him but for some reason she went off to the girl's dorm when he sat down by the fire. Harry was upset by this but he knew what he had with her was too strong so he told himself to not dwell on it, she would forgive him soon enough and how terribly correct he was. As soon as dinner was over and Harry was walking out of the Great Hall when Hermione rushed out after him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I wasn't thinking! I don't want you to think you need to tell me everything. Of course there are things you don't want to tell me, I understand. Don't feel obligated to do it if it makes you uncomfortable," Hermione rushed.

Harry had to grin and moved out of her grip. "It's fine 'Mione, really."

"But I know you hate when people force you to talk."

"You weren't forcing me to do anything. And I will talk to you, not right this minute but soon. I just have to talk to myself about things first."

"So am I forgiven?" Hermione whispered in his ear.

"You're forgiven," Harry beamed and kissed her lips.

"I thought you'd be really cross."

"There's a lot more to be cross about in my life than you thinking you were forcing me to talk."

Hermione didn't ask him to explain further, they just walked hand-in-hand to a detention with Professor McGonagall for they still had to make up for creating the DA. Harry knew he was telling the truth about telling Hermione what was on his mind and his thoughts about the pregnancy. But for now he had to keep it to himself. He had to go over it in his own mind again and again what it would be like to get news that he was either going to have a step-brother or step-sister of sorts at the end of the month.

_A lot was taken out from the original chapter thirty-five and thirty-six of this story. But it didn't seem necessary. As usual, come back for more. A couple brand-new Harry stories will be up in the near future so look out!_

_Magical love: Rose_


	36. Here Comes Cupid Lightening Scar and Al

**HERE COMES CUPID, LIGHTENING SCAR AND ALL**

_Revised: August 10__th__ 2013_

Harry and Hermione walked down the corridors back to Gryiffindor Tower after their detention with McGonagall, Hermione frowning at Harry's troubled look.

"What?" he raised a brow at her.

"You don't look too happy. Again, if you don't want to say it's fine but it looks like something might have happened earlier."

Harry's sharp green eyes bore into her chocolate ones. Hermione couldn't help but notice how lost and sad he seemed to be.

"You know I won't judge. It might make you feel better if you got it out," she said quietly, taking his hand.

Harry sighed. "Look, nothing happened. Something was just said and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since. (_sigh_) Okay, they told me last night that at the end of the month they'll be able to tell whether they're having a boy or a girl."

Hermione smiled. "Wow, already? Time has been going by fast hasn't it? But why has it been on your mind?"

Harry shrugged. "Guess it's just the fact that once they tell me it will be more real. When they tell me I'm going to have either a brother or a sister, things will really get serious. The fetus will be something more than just a fetus. It will soon be a baby. I- I know I'm happy for them, I am, but this is a big thing. I don't know how I'm really going to feel once I find out. At times I still find it hard to believe it's happening."

Hermione nodded and squeezed his hand. "That makes sense. I know how you say you don't care how much attention you get after the baby comes but everyone wants to be noticed a little. The baby being a boy or girl shouldn't matter much but it just might. Society treats the two differently. We know Sirius wants a boy. If he has one, well, who knows how he'll take it…"

Harry shook his head. "You're right, it shouldn't matter. Things are going by fast like you said, that's why I feel a little overwhelmed. There's still a long way to go."

Morning came along and Harry was sitting with the look on his face that clearly meant he was deep in thought.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked as he stuffed himself with peppery eggs.

"I was thinking about something. Something I think we should pursue if we can," Harry began.

"And what's that?"

"The Quidditch Club. Remember, technically we're allowed to make the club if we wanted to because Dumbledore and McGonagall have already given content on it months ago."

"You really think we should have a Quidditch club?" Ron asked.

"Well yeah now that we aren't allowed to do the DA anymore. And this time anyone can be a part of it. Even though I'd rather leave certain people out… it'll probably be best if it was opened for everyone," Harry went on as he began a bowl of cereal.

Ron took a look from Hermione who was sitting next to him. "What do you reckon?"

Hermione took a second to answer. "Well, it is as Harry said… we can do it if we really wanted. It could be a good thing."

Harry made a small grin. "Would you want to be a part of it?"

Hermione looked at Harry and rubbed her chin. "Well, it would be rude to say no to it because I know you want to do it"-

"I don't want to force you. But we can get newcomers into the sport. Get people really into it like you."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, I should be a bit more attentive in my boyfriend's hobby shouldn't I? you are of mine."

"What hobby is that?"

"Well, you have taken a liking to books recently…" Hermione said with a smile.

"True…"

"So perhaps I should take an interest in Quidditch. I think we should make up new signs but without the secret messages. I think this will be a great success Harry, I really do," Hermione said happily.

"Well then it's settled. We don't have to get content again so why not do it? I'll start tomorrow, I still need to meet up with Snape tonight for our lessons…"

The Occlumency lesson went by just as any other which more or less was a good thing. Harry didn't do any better than he did last week but he did manage to push Snape out of his mind two times but as soon as Harry ventured into the potion master's mind he was thrown right out. Harry didn't say anything about the glimpses of child Snape that he did manage to see which was obvious by the looks of adult Snape was a pretty good idea. Finally after two hours of perusing his mind Snape pocketed his wand and looked at Harry.

"You did poorly tonight Potter," he sneered.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Why were your defenses down tonight?"

"I don't know. I didn't know anything was bothering me this week."

"You are very much mistaken Mr. Potter. Trust me, I do not care about your teenage woes but I do not want them to interrupt your mind each night!" Snape spat.

"Nothing's bothering me! Why does everything think that?" Harry cried.

Snape roughly grabbed Harry by his chin and forced him to look at him. "Do _not_ speak in my presence with that tone Mr. Potter or you will be very sorry indeed," he said quietly but very nasty all the same.

Harry didn't say anything but pulled his chin out of Snape's thin and strong fingers and glared.

"I _know_ something is bothering you Potter but I do not wish to know what it is. I just want you to clear your mind each night and fight off the Dark Lord whenever he gets too near in your mind. Is that clear?"

Harry did not stop glaring but nodded and said, "Crystal."

The next week passed very quickly for Harry. Monday was spent with him, Ron and Hermione making signs for the Quidditch Club and posting it everywhere they could as well as telling fellow Gryfinndors about the club. Harry was also in a bundle of new nerves when Sirius talked to him for a few minutes on Tuesday night and told him that Helena and he would find out the sex of their child on the twenty-fifth. Harry tried to feel happy about this but couldn't. The only thing that kept him in happier spirits that week was the thought of spending Valentine's Day with Hermione in Hogsmeade this weekend.

He met with Remus on Thursday night where he found out Sirius and Helena were going to meet up with him in Remus' office Valentine's day because both had a gift they wanted to give the boy. Harry thought this was a bit stupid but he did admit to Remus he got something small for his guardians as well. He was now sitting in his bed Friday the thirteenth looking over at the gifts he was going to give Hermione tomorrow and shook his head with amusement. He couldn't believe his godfather talked him into giving him the gift and he hoped Hermione wouldn't think it was stupid. Knowing her, she would love it just because she was a girl. He looked at his other gift for her and smiled. This was something he was very proud of; he had spent a while making sure it was as perfect as he could get it. He was just about to get up to get ready for bed (he couldn't meet Hermione at night because she had prefect duty) when the door suddenly opened and Fred and George were standing in the doorway looking quiet mischievous in Harry's opinion.

"Um, hey guys," Harry said uncertainly.

"Hello little brother," smirked Fred.

"Um, what are you doing in here?" Harry asked.

"Oh so naive aren't you young one? You have to know there will be times in which you can trust us I hope you know," George said feigning looking hurt.

"Sorry you two but I doubt such an occasion can ever come up, no offense," Harry pointed out crossing his arms.

"True," Fred said nodding.

"So what are you doing here? I know Ron looked like an idiot trying to tell you two off about the Invisible Frisbees but that doesn't mean you can set off fireworks in his bed."

"Don't worry, we haven't done anything to our big-headed brother, yet," Fred said.

Harry still didn't look too convinced.

"Look mate, we just wanted to know what you were going to give Hermione for tomorrow," George said smiling a little too widely in Harry's opinion.

"Oh really?" Harry said.

"Really! Didn't we just tell you that you should trust us now and again?" Fred said wildly.

Harry rolled his eyes but did not say anything.

"C'mon, tell us what you've got planned. We won't laugh, promise," George said sincerely.

Harry sighed. "Fine, come over here…"

Harry opened his bedside cabinet and took out the two things. Fred grabbed one while George grabbed the other. A minute later they voiced their opinions.

"Are you sure you want to give her this mate? It's a bit, odd to give someone isn't it?" Fred laughed holding out the gift.

"Yes I'm sure. Sirius gave me the idea. He said my dad gave the same exact thing for my mum when they were celebrating Valentine's Day the first time," Harry explained turning a bit pink around the cheeks.

"But still…I know Hermione's a girl and will think it's cute but it's still a bit embarrassing to give someone."

Harry shook his head and turned to the gift George was holding. "Well? Do you think that one's all right at least?" he asked looking a bit panicked.

George looked lost for words. His eye appeared slightly glossy. "Harry, it's perfect. How did you do this? I would never have thought you'd be this creative. I didn't know you had such a romantic side mate," the redhead said lightly slugging Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, there's a lot you don't know about me. I do admit I am very proud of that gift without a doubt. I worked very hard to get it just right."

"What are you looking at? Let me see"- Fred said and ripped the gift his twin was holding and looked it over. "You weren't kidding Forge, this is romance at its best. Hermione is one lucky bird that's for sure."

"Okay you two give it back," Harry said angrily but they held it above their heads so he couldn't reach.

"You know what George? I was thinking we make things a bit interesting…" Fred said slyly.

"Ohh, I'm up for anything. What do you have in mind dear brother?" George said.

Fred looked at Harry then turned to his twin and whispered something in his ear. George smiled wide.

"That sounds perfect. He'll have to do it."

"Do what? What are you two planning this time?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Both Weasleys gave each other a mischievous look then winked at Harry.

"Hey Harry, you love Hermione a lot don't you?" Fred said coming closer to 'his' little brother.

"Of course. Why? What are you scheming about this time?"

"Well, we wanted to know if you wanted to- ah, take your love to the next level so to say," George said slinging an arm around Harry.

"And what is this 'next level'?" Harry asked looking highly suspicious now.

"Oh nothing much, just a way to show a girl how much you like her," Fred passed off.

"I don't like the sounds of that. What are you planning?" Harry asked growing more and more impatient.

"Do you want to show Hermione how much you _really_ love her?" George asked.

"Well of course I do and I already am with these two gifts."

"But we can make it a bit more interesting. We have a great idea on how you can show her how much you love her," Fred said happily.

Harry was getting more and more nervous as they talked. Whatever the twins were planning could not be good at all. Harry sat on his bed, crossed his legs and held onto his blue sock-covered feet.

"So let me get this straight, you'll help me show Hermione how much I love her tomorrow? Even more than what I originally had planned?"

"Yes," Fred said very enthusiastically.

"Absolutely!" George said just as excited.

"So you want me, Harry James Potter Lupin Black, to get help from two scheming pranksters such as yourself?" Harry emphasized.

"Yes!" Both of them said together.

"Forget it," Harry said.

"Aw c'mon Harry, we know how much you care about her, why not let us help you out with it?" Fred said looking almost desperate.

"I don't think it's the best idea to accept help from you two and you know what I mean."

"It is a very romantic idea Harry," George said thoughtfully.

Harry sighed. "Fine, tell me but only because I'm getting tired and want to be well-rested for tomorrow."

Fred and George whopped and Fred seized Harry by the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Harry's eyes grew wide.

"What? I'm not going to do that! That's insane! And embarrassing!" Harry cried.

"But it's the perfect way to show her that you care! She'll love you even more for it!" Fred said in a very convincing manner.

"But people will laugh," Harry complained.

"So what? I doubt they'd have the guts to do this and it will make all the other blokes out there jealous that they couldn't have thought about doing something like this for their girlfriends instead," George pointed out.

Harry rubbed his chin. "You do have a point…"

"So you'll do it?" Fred said eagerly.

"Err..." Harry said biting his lip.

"It will make _everyone_ jealous Harry mate," George added.

"Hermione will never leave you for sure if you do this!" Fred smiled.

"Think of it- people will think this is the most romantic thing ever for years!" George said.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…fine," he said at last.

Fred and George cheered and thumped Harry hard on the back.

"I just have one question you two," Harry called when they were about to leave.

"Say it mate," said George.

"Why are you so interested in my love life? Why do you want me to do this?"

"To tell you the truth Harry, we have never seen a couple twice as happy as you and Hermione seem to be in our two extra years at this castle. We want to help out if we can," Fred said with such sincerity Harry could barely believe it.

"And since you are an unofficial Weasley brother we want to help you before anyone else. Just make sure you do go with this, got it?"

Harry sighed but nodded. "When should I do it?"

Both twins placed a hand on their chins in deep thought.

"After dinner tomorrow," they said together.

Harry inwardly groaned as soon as they left the dorm. A few minutes later Ron came up followed by Neville. Harry turned to look at Ron.

"Your brothers came up in here not too long ago," Harry told Ron.

"Oh really?" Ron said in the middle of taking out his pajamas from his trunk.

"Yeah, they kinda gave me this idea to show Hermione how much I love her tomorrow."

Ron didn't miss the dread in Harry's tone at all.

"Did they make you do anything?"

"No but they do have me cornered a bit with this idea of theirs. It's highly embarrassing on my part if I do it but they're expecting me to do it so I have to do it," Harry said shaking his head.

"So what did they make you do?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Neville and now Dean and Seamus who had just walked in. He didn't want them to know just yet so he got up and whispered something in Ron's ear. Ron burst out laughing.

"They can't expect you to actually do that!" Ron cried.

"But they are and as crazy as it sounds a part of me really wants to go through with it! Just for Hermione's sake, not because I'm turning into some fancy, wanker, twit of a teenager," Harry said crossing his arms and glaring at Ron.

Ron's ears grew tomato red.

"I just want to make her happy. I am not turning into a romantic freak. Not at all," Harry said proudly.

Ron sniggered. "Better not say anything like that in front of Sirius. I have a feeling he's going to laugh his head off if he hears that."

"True, thanks for the tip."

Eventually all five boys settled down and went to sleep. When Harry awoke the next morning he was in a fit of nerves and excitement. Today was Valentine's Day and he had much planned. He looked out the window at the end of the dorm and his eyes grew wide. It was not blazing white it seemed. He hurried over to put his glasses on and returned to the window. The snow had melted and there was a thin layer of ice and dampness surrounding the grounds.

"Guess it's going to be a rainy day today," Harry said to himself as he stretched. He took time to get dressed just right. He dressed in a thick blue jumper and a thick jacket and after admiring his Quidditch boots like he did every morning he went off to breakfast, his gifts for Hermione and his guardians in his jacket pocket. He met up with Hermione in the Great Hall and they shared a kiss before digging into their bacon, eggs and toast. After breakfast Harry looked over to the staff table and saw Remus up their smiling wide. The man finished his porridge quickly and met the couple as soon as his bowl was cleared. Harry couldn't help but notice how excited his uncle appeared.

"Is something up?" Harry asked getting to his feet.

"No, I just want you to hurry up and meet me in my office. Sirius and Helena have been there for an hour at least."

"Um, okay. Er, is Hermione allowed to come too or what?" Harry asked gripping his girlfriend's hand.

"Sure thing, we aren't about to curse you so don't look too hesitant. C'mon," Remus said gesturing upstairs.

Harry gave Hermione a look but followed her to Remus' office. Sirius and Helena were in there talking but seized when they saw the three others walk in. Harry waved at them and gave his godfather an artificial smile then turned to Remus.

"So are we just going to give our gifts to each other now or what?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Sirius said gleefully and was just about to turn around to grab something for Harry when Remus stopped him.

"Not yet Padfoot! We talked about this twenty times already. Right cub, what do you got for us?" Remus said with a smile.

"Um, it's nothing big because it's only Valentine's Day but I hope you like it either way," Harry mumbled and gave Sirius, Remus and Helena a small wrapped gift.

Sirius opened his; it was a dog shaped chocolate. He laughed. "Thanks kiddo, very nice indeed."

Remus unwrapped a small tin of chocolate brownies with red frosting and Helena received a chocolate heart filled with cherry filling.

"Like I said, it's not much but"- Harry began but was cut off.

"It's fine kid, I know this is still new," Sirius explained. "But remember, for the Potters every holiday had to be celebrated and that meant Valentine's Day. Small gifts were handed out between your grandparents and dad each year."

"Right. Um, I guess it's time for me to give you your gift now Hermione," Harry said turning to her.

Hermione smiled. "I guess so."

"It's pretty stupid, Sirius made me do it. I have a better gift waiting for you later but for now…" Harry trailed and handed her a red rose plus a flat gift wrapped in pink paper.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek for the rose then unopened the actual present. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh Harry…"

"I know it's stupid but"-

Hermione shut him up by kissing him passionately on the lips then turned to her present. It was a small framed picture of a certain little boy bouncing on a harnessed hippogriff toy and roaring with laughter, two sharp teeth poking out of his bottom gums. A few seconds later a black cat with white paws came into view and sniffed the baby's plump little bare foot and rubbed against it.

"Remus had this picture forever. I was thirteen months old in that picture. That was our cat when I was with my parents. His name was Domino. My dad gave my mum a picture of him as a baby their first Valentine's Day together. It's nothing big but I thought you might like it," Harry said looking very Weasley red.

"You look so adorable Harry! Look at you! Those tiny little teeth, your messy hair, and those eyes!" Hermione squealed.

"Yes it's very adorable- c'mon Moony! I want to give Harry our present now!" Sirius complained.

"Just a minute. Hermione needs to give Harry her gift now," Remus said scowling at his friend's immature notions.

Sirius rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently. Hermione smiled and handed Harry her gift for him. It was a giant red heart-shaped box filled with two layers of candy; the first included five different flavors of chocolate truffles and beneath this was a layer of fudge.

"Oh wow, this looks wonderful. Thanks 'Mione," Harry said and kissed her.

"_Now_ is it our turn?" Sirius asked heavily.

"Okay, calm down Padfoot, yes it is. Now Harry, I know you are going to be _very_ surprised when you see what we give you but it's from the pure goodness of our hearts. It's a _tad _bigger than candy and a bit more exciting and you should really enjoy it," Remus said slyly.

Harry looked at them questionably. "Do you know what he got me?" Harry asked Helena.

"I do yes. You'll really like it," Helena beamed.

Harry looked excited and puzzled at the same time.

"Now shut your eyes Harry, we don't want you to see it. And sit on this chair," Sirius instructed and pushed Harry down into a seat by Remus' desk.

"What on earth do you have planned?" Harry asked looking clearly wrong footed now.

"No questions just instructions. Now shut your eyes! No peeking!" Sirius rushed.

Harry sighed but followed the orders. Making sure Harry couldn't see anything Remus went over and grabbed the present and walked over to Harry.

"You can open your eyes when you feel it in your hands," Remus said and placed the present carefully in the boy's hands.

Harry let out a yelp when he felt something as soft as cotton drop into his hand. He opened his eyes and gasped; a fluffy kitten was resting in his hands with a red bow tied around her neck.

"Are- I- are you serious?" Harry cried.

"Yes!" Sirius and Remus said nodding eagerly.

"But- but"- Harry stammered. "But- you said- but- I don't know what to say!"

"She's beautiful!" Hermione cried looking at the snow ball. The kitten was fluffy with a dark face like a Siames and had light brown feet and tail. She looked up at Harry with huge blue eyes that melted the boy's heart.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he said at last then holding the cat in one hand he gave each of his guardians a strong hug that nearly knocked the wind out of them.

"She's called a Rag Doll," Sirius explained.

"A what?" Harry asked but Hermione let out a gasp.

"Oh! My grandparents have two of these! They are the most affectionate cats you'll see Harry! May I hold her?" Hermione said looking very, very happy.

"Um, sure," Harry said and handed the kitten to her. "Why is it called a rag doll?" Harry asked.

"Because many of these cats go limp in your arms when you hold them. Look"- Hermione said and held the kitten like a baby where she closed her eyes and looked extremely comfortable.

"Wow, Weinki would be caught dead before he ever did that," Harry gasped. He then turned to his godfather and uncle. "Why though? Why did you give me another cat?"

"Well you have been asking about one non-stop for a while now Harry. At first I did agree with Moony over hear about getting one for your sixteenth birthday but then he told me how much you seemed to really want one after speaking with you a few times at school so he contacted me one night and we decided you are responsible enough to have another cat," Sirius went into detail.

"But you seemed to make it very clear that I wasn't going to get another one," Harry said.

"Well it seemed you weren't going to back down so we did the number one rule breaker in the guide to parenting and gave into you finally," Sirius said shaking his head.

"Now I know it's not a black one like you wanted and I know it's not a he but when we saw this breed we had to buy it," Remus explained now petting the cat's head.

"How did you find out about this breed?" Harry asked.

"I saw it in a cat book of Helena's one day and asked her about it. From there I showed Moony over here what it was when I saw him one night and we agreed it was the perfect cat for you. Then I called a few breeders in the area and searched for the perfect one that would suit you. This little girl was the smallest of her brothers and sisters, a litter of seven kittens. When the breeder showed me to her newest litter this kitty was the first one to come up to me and I knew she was the one," Sirius told Harry.

"I bet she cost a lot if it's a pure-bred cat," Harry said.

"Well of course we aren't going to go into _that_ are we?" Sirius emphasized slyly.

"So, happy?" Remus asked.

"Without a doubt. She is gorgeous. Thank-you again so much you two. Wow, another cat," Harry said looking at his new kitten.

Hermione smiled and gave the kitten back to her new master. The kitten rubbed against Harry's chin and began to purr.

"She sure does like people," Harry noted beaming.

"They are known for how affectionate they are," Hermione said.

"Dang, why did you have to give me her right now? Now I don't want to go to Hogsmeade, I want to get to know her and her know me all day," Harry said sitting back in the chair as he cuddled his cat.

"Well we don't have to go if you don't want to," Hermione told Harry.

"No, we'll go. C'mon, miss an actual date with my girlfriend for a cat? That's stupid."

"Um Harry, there is one thing you have to keep in mind," Remus told the boy.

"What's that?" Harry giggled as the kitten tickled his chin with her whiskers.

"Rag dolls don't do very well outside. So don't be surprised if she stays in Gryffindor Tower all the time," Remus said.

"Really? Well that's fine. Now I know I'll never lose my cats, Weinki is a big wuss and only explores the seventh floor before begging to come back into the common room. Thanks a lot again you guys, you really didn't have to do this," Harry said gratefully.

"Yes we did, we want you to be happy. You deserve happy surprises, we don't want you to forget that," Sirius clapped a hand to Harry's thin shoulder.

"What are you going to call her Harry?" Hermione asked happily.

Harry looked at the kitten's brown masked face with blue eyes boring into his green ones. It really was hard not to miss how beautiful this cat was and the cat seemed to notice her beauty as well, just like Hedwig so often did. Harry stroked her, thinking. Just then a name popped into his head. He said it to himself in his mind a few times and it seemed to stick.

He cocked a crooked smile and answered, "Her name is Sabrina."

"That's beautiful," Hermione commented as she petted the cat again.

"Well now that we have all given each other our gifts I think it's time we head off to Hogsmeade, what do you say?" Remus said clapping his hands together and looking around pleasantly.

"Yeah, that sounds good. What did you give each other?" Harry asked looking at hid godfather and Healer.

"Your godfather gave me a singing frog and a box of chocolate dipped strawberries," Helena said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you told me 'Loving you forever' by Kiki Warrostitch is your favorite love song!" Sirius complained.

"It is but didn't they have anything cuter than a frog at the shop you got it from?"

"It was either that or a singing snake," Sirius grumbled.

"I'll take the frog," Helena said.

"And um, Helena here gave me um, some undergarment with um, love-related patterns," Sirius mumbled looking horrified.

Harry let out a laugh.

"They were underwear, socks and a pair of pajamas with hearts on them," Remus said chuckling.

Sirius whipped out his wand about to strike his old friend but Helena raised her own at Sirius in a threatening manner.

"You don't need to curse him into oblivion Siri."

Sirius growled at Remus who growled back and put his wand away in his coat again.

"Are we going or not?" Harry said impatiently.

"You two go ahead, put Sabrina in your dorm Harry. We'll meet you for lunch in the Three Broomsticks if we don't see you anytime soon," Remus said.

Harry nodded and in one hand grasped Hermione's and in the other held Sabrina close to his chest and walked out of the classroom only to run into Ron. He was just coming down the stairs of the boy's dorm and his eyebrows rose when he saw what Harry was holding.

"Where did that cat come from?" Ron gasped looking at the rag doll kitten who was contently purring in Harry's arm.

"Oh, Sirius and Remus just gave me her as a gift," Harry had to smile.

"They gave you him? Why?" Ron said eyes wide in shock.

"It's a her not a him Ron. They gave me her for Valentine's Day," Harry knew it sounded stupid.

" For Valentine's Day? Why?"

"Tradition I guess," Harry shrugged.

"Why? I never gave my parents gifts for Valentine's Day; at least I haven't since I was six. Why on earth did they give you a _cat_? You already have another one of those monsters in the common room," Ron asked crossly.

"Weinki isn't a monster!" Harry and Hermione said together.

Ron looked affronted; he didn't think they would react in such a way about such a furry little beast.

"He is too a monster, I have a nice-sized scratch from him I hope you know!" Ron said indicating his arm.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And so do I. Plenty in fact. It's what cats do. It's what a lot of animals do really."

"Well he's not mine so he shouldn't scratch me," Ron said glaring.

"My goodness are we really discussing this?" Hermione cried widely.

"I just can't believe Harry has another pest!" Ron shouted.

"Weinki isn't a- well, yeah he's a pest but in a good way," Harry said as Sabrina cuddled his chin.

"Now that creature is going to scalp me alive too!" Ron pointed.

"I highly doubt it," Hermione said in a very bookish way. "This breed is called a rag doll."

"A rag…doll?" Ron said looking as if he was about to laugh. "Like those toys Muggle kids like to play with?"

"They're called a rag doll because they flop in your arms when you hold them, like a rag doll toy does. They are very friendly."

"But it's so fluffy; I don't think fluffy cats are a good mix with me. Crookshanks hates me."

"Ron all cats hate you. He along with Weinki both know that you don't like them so they don't like you back," Hermione pointed out.

Ron looked doubtful. "So uh, you have a name for her?"

"I do. I'm calling her Sabrina," Harry answered.

Ron didn't say anything.

"Well listen, I have to put her in my bed so she doesn't run off. Not like she would, Remus told me these cats don't like the outdoors much. After that then we can finally go into Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"Great, I'll wait for you to come down!" Ron said happily.

Hermione and Harry shared a very questionable look.

"Er, what do you mean?" Harry asked the redhead carefully.

"Well we are going to Hogsmeade aren't we?" Ron asked.

"Well, yeah," Harry said slowly.

"So why do you look like that?" Ron said.

"Um, well, you want to go to Hogsmeade too?" Harry said.

"Yeah…I think we all need a break from this castle for a day don't we? Why do you look so questionable mate?"

Harry and Hermione shared another look.

"But Ron, why would you want to come with us?" Hermione asked.

"Damnit because I want some fresh air and relaxation too!" Ron yelled.

"But Ron, it was just going to, you know, be us two," Harry said standing very close to Hermione.

"And me, like it always is," Ron added.

"No Ron, we were kinda hoping that, you know, it was just going to be us…" Harry said and took a hold of Hermione's hand to show the redhead exactly what he meant.

"Just- what?" Ron said slowly but then his eyes traveled from how close Harry and Hermione's bodies were, how they were holding each other's gloved hands tightly and the almost mournful look in their eyes. It then hit him; they wanted to go into Hogsmeade together as a couple, not with him around.

"Oh," he said shortly.

"We would've wanted you to come with us but well, funny enough, after five months of dating we both haven't really been on an actual date yet and now that we have this weekend for Hogsmeade we thought, well, we'd date," Hermione said looking fearful of what Ron might say.

"I got it," he snarled then stuffed his hands in his pockets and marched off.

Hermione tried to run after him but Harry held her back.

"But Harry"-

"Just let him go. If we're ever going to last he has to get used to the fact we want to be alone together at times. Let's just head off so I can try to have some fun," Harry said heavily.

Harry and Hermione walked onward to the wizard village, arms looped around each other. When they reached the entrance Harry turned around to face Hermione, a guilty look on his face.

"Now what?" Hermione sighed.

"Um, I forgot to tell you, since we're here I was kinda going to shop for a gift for Helena and Madam Pomfrey because you know, it's their birthdays in a couple weeks."

Hermione smiled. "It's okay, I don't mind at all."

"Really? But we're supposed to be on a date."

"And we are, when are you going to have time to buy them a birthday gift besides today?"

"True," Harry smiled.

The two of them began to walk down the streets hand in hand both feeling nervous for some odd reason. They held onto each other's hands and Hermione leaned into Harry's arm to get warmer in the chilly air yet they both felt strange.

_This is too weird; I've been going out with her for five months so why do I all of a sudden feel so nervous_? Said a small voice in Harry's head. _**Because you have never been on a real date before that's why**_ said another. Harry shook his head and stopped walking.

"So um, what do you want to do first?" he asked Hermione.

"Oh, I don't know. People usually go out to eat or to a cinema on dates but as there aren't any around…what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked around; the village of Hogsmeade seemed different in the perspective of a person who was dating for the first time.

"How 'bout we go to the bookshop?" Harry suggested.

"Are you just saying that to make me happy?" Hermione asked.

"No, you said so yourself- I seem to have a fondness of books lately. C'mon, I'd like to see if there's anything there."

"Oh fine," Hermione said with a smile and the two of them headed off to a large bookshop called The Golden Bookmark. It was toasty warm when they walked in. Harry pulled out his money bag and swung it around as the both of them began to look around. Harry had no idea what his Healer and matron read so he thought it might be best to not risk getting them anything here. Hermione hurried off to a section that boasted ancient magic and Harry sat in a chair as he pursued the latest issue of Quidditch Views. Hermione frowned when he went off to sit down and hurried over to the chair next to him with a heavy book in her hand.

"If we're dating we shouldn't be separated," Hermione told him wisely.

"Er, right, sorry."

"It's fine," Hermione said perky and opened her large volume and began to read.

"Um, you aren't going to read that whole thing are you?" Harry asked a few minutes later.

"Oh no, even I can't read 1,200 pages in one sitting. I'm just going to read the first chapter to see if I like it."

"And if you do? I'll buy it for you"- Harry offered taking hold of his money bag.

"Don't you think about Harry. Are you going to buy that magazine?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you reading it? You're going to suck up the enjoyment of it then!"

"I have to read something. I was going to buy this along with the latest issues of World of Owls and Defensive Magic Digest."

Hermione smiled. "You are too predictable Harry. The only thing missing is a magazine on dragons."

"They have plenty but I don't want to blow my money on things for myself. I still have no idea what to get my Healers."

Hermione nodded and went back to her book. It wasn't a very romantic start on their date but both of them had a great time in the bookshop before they headed off to Gladrags Wizardwear to try on a bunch of robes for fun. Thankfully the owners of the shop enjoyed young witches and wizards coming in and allowed them to try things on even though they knew they weren't going to buy anything there.

"Oh look Harry! This would be perfect for my twenty-fist birthday!" Hermione exclaimed as she came out of the dressing room and stood in front of the large mirrors wearing a witch's version of a formal dress. It was midnight blue and had real diamonds glittering on it.

"Oh its very fine if I do say so myself," Harry said winking as he came out of the dressing room in a very nice velvet set of robes that were forest green. "May I?" he asked and giggling, Hermione took his hand and the two spun around like idiots in the shop.

"Oh they are precious Bob!" the female owner of the shop cried when she saw Harry and Hermione having fun with the robes.

"Ah, they are Suzie, reminds me of us when we were young," smiled the male owner of the shop.

Harry and Hermione thanked the couple for trying on several sets of robes before laughing; they clambered back out in the cold.

"Oh that was fun!" Hermione beamed as they walked down the street.

"Really? We sure looked like idiots. When Fred walked in with Angelina he was laughing his head off."

"Yeah but the important thing about a relationship is you have fun," Hermione said and giggling she pushed Harry hard enough for him to slip into some melting snow.

"Hey!" he shouted as his bottom got wet.

Hermione laughed. "Sorry but the moment was too perfect."

Harry growled but got up and tried to push Hermione in the snow but she leapt away and he fell down again, his glasses sliding off his face.

"This is not funny _'Mione_. I don't like getting wet when I don't need to."

"But in Quidditch…"

"Well I need to get wet then and it doesn't bother me."

"Because you know I'll be there to warm you up after each practice and game don't you?" Hermione touched his pink nose.

Harry gave her a crooked smile, "Yeah, that."

Hermione was still laughing as she helped her boyfriend to his feet and they continued down the road.

"I thought your gorgeous perfect never-to-be-harmed boots were meant to never slip," Hermione pointed out.

"I didn't slip, you pushed me!" Harry said.

"But you didn't catch yourself in time."

"I can have clumsy moments too I hope you know. It's not my boots' fault, it's my feet."

Hermione shook her head in amusement and the two of them walked over to Honeyduke's before they headed off to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw Harry's eyes lit up like a toddler's when they walked into the crowded shop. Harry wasted no time gathering a little plastic basket to place all his items inside. Hermione frowned when Harry insisted he'd buy her whatever sweets she wanted. All she wanted was a jumbo size bucket of peppermint cream frogs and she's be the happiest person around. Harry bought said item as well as Helena's favorite sweet there then spent a good two galleons and two sickles on sweets for himself. Hermione looked at him accusingly when they walked out of the shop.

"What? It's always good to stock up right? We won't be coming back here until April or so."

"I know but I still think it's a lot of money to spend on sweets Harry. Oh what's the point? You don't listen to me anyway."

"I hope you aren't trying to have a pointless row with me Hermione," Harry said flatly.

"I'm not. Never mind, let's get a table in the Three Broomsticks before they're all filled up."

Harry agreed and took one of the last tables in the pub while Hermione went and got menus. Harry looked around and saw that his guardians had not yet arrived, not like it bothered him. He took off his scarf and gloves and folded his hands on top of the table and looked around at the people passing by him with mild interest. He was busy staring at his fingernails of his right hand when he suddenly felt someone sit next to him. He jumped out of his booth when he realized who it was; Rita Skeeter. He gasped and looked around as if expecting someone to explain what had just happened but found no one giving him answers so he slowly turned his head to the woman.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped at her.

"Harry! Hello again! Fancy seeing you here!" she said in a falsely cherry tone.

Harry looked at her but could not say the same; her clothes were in tatters, her hair was a mess and the maroon paint on her fake talons was chipped.

_Reckon not spilling lies about people in the Prophet isn't suiting her_, Harry said in his mind.

"I asked what you are doing here," Harry said calmly again.

"Oh I was just off to interview- oh it doesn't matter. What matters is I found you here funny enough! Both out for a hot drink it seems hm?" Rita said rubbing her chin.

"Get away from me," Harry said looking revolted at her.

"Now, now Harry, the public won't want to hear you speaking to someone like me in that tone would they? I was wondering, that is if you agree which you must- would you care to have a little time alone with me? Give me your views on the outcome of Ms. Umbridge perhaps?" she asked taking out her crocodile skin handbag.

"I'm not telling you anything. My guardians have explicit instructions for the ministry to forbid anyone interviewing me for anything," Harry snapped at her.

"That's the beauty of it Harry! I don't work with them anymore! But maybe if you tell me what life has been like living with such atrocious people and"-

"My guardians are _not_ atrocious!" Harry roared at her and got to her feet.

Several people looked around to see what the commotion was but Harry didn't care. He whipped out his wand but at that moment Hermione stepped into the picture.

"Harry! (_Gasp_) Rita Skeeter!" Hermione cried and dropped her menus.

Rita laughed as Hermione went to pick them up, Harry helping.

"What are you doing bugging Harry like this? You can't talk to him without talking to his guardians first!" Hermione cried at the blonde woman.

Rita laughed and winked. "Oh you silly girl, you do not know what I can and cannot do. You have no business here. Away with you!"

"I do so have business here as Harry is my boyfriend," Hermione said but suddenly gasped and covered her mouth.

Rita practically fell out of her seat. "Gi-girlfriend? Harry Potter has a girlfriend? Oh the rumors are true! Oh won't you like to tell me all the details Miss Granger? When did you begin this secret relationship? How long have you been together? Is this your first girlfriend Mr. Potter?" Rita said hurriedly as she loaded up her quill and notepad.

They were interrupted when Sirius, Remus and Helena came up behind them. Sirius looked ready to curse the ex-journalist.

"What are _you_ doing here? You have no business near my godson or anyone remotely close to him what-so-ever!" Sirius snarled in her face.

"I- well I wasn't technically doing anything wrong Mr. Black," Rita stammered.

"Then kindly step away from him before we force you to," Remus said taking his wand out of his cloak slowly.

"Now this is preposterous! I only wished to interview young Harry here about recent events! The public wants to know!" she declared.

"I'm sure they do but you are breaking a rule with the ministry right now- we had it set for months now that no one is allowed to talk to Harry without coming to one of his guardians first," Remus said carefully.

Rita stood up to full height and glared. "Now really, this is insane! You must've gotten the wrong impression of me! There are matters to discuss with Mr. Potter! I'll even share the profits with you!"

"My godson is non-profitable," Sirius growled.

Rita looked at Harry and his highly agitated family and friends. She huffed and stormed out of the pub. Remus shook his head and took a seat next to Harry and everyone else slowly sat down too.

"I'm sorry that happened cub, you know she has no right to talk to you," Remus said heavily.

"Don't worry, she didn't do anything. Thanks," Harry said when Hermione handed him a menu.

No one said anything for a few minutes but looked at their menus long and hard. Once the owner of the inn, Madam Rosemerta, came and wrote down their orders the five of them sat and stared at one another. Helena decided to begin conversation.

"So what have you done so far Harry and Hermione?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, a few things," Harry said looking at his napkin.

"Oh, um, care to venture what those things are?" she asked in a nervously cherry tone.

"Just a few things," Harry said again.

Everyone looked at Harry all clearly puzzled on why he was acting the way he was. Hermione folded the napkin on her lap and turned to Helena.

"We went to the Golden Bookmark then had fun trying on loads of robes at Gladrag's then went to stock up on sweets at Honeyduke's," Hermione explained, glancing at Harry to see if he was glaring in her direction which thankfully he wasn't.

"Oh that sounds like fun. It looks like you both bought some things on your date so far. Are they for each other?" Helena said brightly.

"No, Harry just bought himself a few magazines and sweets. I just got a jumbo sized box of toothflossing stringmints for my parents. They're both dentists so they like anything that cleans your teeth. They particularly like those mints."

"Oh- your father is Harry's dentist is he?" Helena said remembering this bit of info.

"Well both he and my mother have been taking turns with him so far," Hermione explained.

"What do you mean?" Helena asked sipping a glass of water.

"Well, my mother is a dentist and my father is the orthodontist but my mum hasn't been able to do all the work, she's been busy. My dad had to fill in for her."

Harry sighed as he tried not to listen to his girlfriend and his Healer talk about him. He hated when people talked about him, even if they were saying good things. Madam Rosemerta came with their lunch five minutes later and Harry couldn't be happier. He now had an excuse to not talk with anyone. Unfortunately everyone else seemed to notice he wasn't talking. He was just slowly eating his chicken sandwich and hadn't looked up once.

"Is something bothering you cub?" Remus asked cautiously.

"I'm fine Remus," Harry said then went back to his food.

"You sure don't seem like it," Sirius commented.

"I said I'm fine!" Harry snapped at him.

"Harry please don't ruin today for any of us by shouting," Sirius said carefully yet to the point.

Harry didn't say anything but turned to Hermione. "Where do you want to go after lunch?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. Wherever you want to Harry," she said looking wrong footed.

Harry nodded then turned to his uncle. "How has your book been going along lately Moony? I've been meaning to ask but I seem to always forget."

Remus smiled at the mention of his book. "It's doing very well Harry. I am terribly excited when I have it published."

"You're that close to finishing it?" Helena gasped.

"Oh no, I'm just saying in general. I'm still writing at it and planning things out. Well I have the planning laid out I just need to write the ideas down."

"Do you know when you think it will be finished?" Harry asked.

"I'm not saying yet. I have no idea. I want to take my time on it to make sure it's perfect," Remus said.

Sirius shook his head in amusement. "I still can't believe my ol' Moony is writing a book. I mean, we all knew you were smart during our Hogwarts days but we never would have thought you'd be smart enough to write a book."

"I think it's a very honorable thing he's writing a book, and from what I heard from Harry it's supposed to be very good," Hermione said turning a bit pink for talking to Sirius that way.

"Why thank-you Hermione," Remus said smiling.

Thankfully everyone ended the meal in good spirits a half hour later. Harry shook hands with Helena and nodded at Sirius slightly before waving at Remus and walking up the street with Hermione.

"Harry- you're walking too fast," Hermione gasped a moment later as she tried to keep up with him.

"Sorry but it's really cold out. I want to go someplace warm," Harry said over his shoulder.

Hermione ran up and stood in front of Harry causing him to halt.

"What is your problem?" Hermione said crossly.

"What do you mean?"

"It seemed to me that you are trying to get away from your guardians as soon as you possibly can."

"I told you, it's cold out," Harry mumbled angrily.

"It was just as cold out before we went to lunch but we weren't running around then," Hermione pointed out.

"I just don't want to talk about it now. Let's enjoy our date all right? The next time we have is not until the spring."

Hermione looked at him but nodded. "Yes, that sounds fine. Ohh, let's go to Scrivenshaft's!" she beamed.

"Do we have to?" Harry complained as she held onto his arm and dragged him to the quill shop.

"Yes we have to. I need a new quill."

"What's wrong with that black one of yours?"

"It's old. And it's ugly. I want a real pretty one."

Hermione smiled and dragged him into the shop. They (AKA, Hermione) spent forever looking at different quills before finally resting on an eagle feather quill. Hermione paid for it before Harry held her back.

"I just found a really nice quill I think Helena might really like…" he said and picked up a really luxurious red colored quill with golden strands in it.

"Wow, it's really pretty," Hermione said.

"I know. Yeah, I think I'll buy her this for her birthday. This along with that huge box of exploding strawberry chocolates will be perfect."

Hermione watched as Harry paid for the quill then the two of them went back out in the cold. It was now raining. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Let's go into Dervish and Bangs, see if I can find something there for Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione was more than willing, her hair was already frizzing up. They both hurried off into the huge shop. Harry shook his wet hair and looked around.

"Do you even know what you want to get her?" Hermione asked.

"Um, not really. I only know her favorite candy but that's about it. Um, this might be hard…" Harry could feel his face heat up which did not go unnoticed by Hermione. She smiled and looped an arm around his that was in his pocket.

"I think it's nice you're getting her something. Like you said, because of you she isn't as harsh. You'll find something."

Hermione followed behind Harry as he looked around the shop for something that would work out as a great gift for the matron. Nothing seemed to scream out at him as a good gift. He looked in his money bag, he had four galleons left. With this in mind he looked for something that would cost just that. He found a very nice picture frame but he didn't know if Poppy had a picture she would want to put in it. They walked around the crowded shop for what felt like an hour, Harry was feeling highly frustrated by now. He wished he talked with the nurse more often that way he might know what she would want. He sighed and sat down at a bench, Hermione next to him.

"What do you think she would want Harry?"

"I don't know."

"Well what do you know about her?" Hermione pressed on.

"She likes rabbits, the color red, and a very fine wine now and again," Harry said bluntly.

"Well, you can't buy wine, you're under age. Something with rabbits or red is the best guess. Buy her that picture frame! You said it looked really nice and I agree."

"But it's so informal. It just proves I don't know what to get her," Harry argued.

"Then a nice bath soap or lotion…"

"Naw…"

Hermione crossed her arms. "I still say go with the frame. Everyone has a reason to use a frame. You don't know if she has a cherished photo in a box under her bed that's waiting to be displayed in her office."

"That's true…"

"Oh just get it Harry. I'm really cold and want to stop by somewhere for a hot drink."

Harry agreed and got up and bought a mahogany picture frame for nine sickles and was just about to head out when he felt Hermione tug his sleeve.

"What?" he asked.

"I found something really nice! It'll be a great present for Helena," she said excitedly.

"I already have two gifts for her."

"I know you do but I just want to show you- oh, just come here."

Harry sighed but allowed her to user him back to the magical photograph section of the shop which sold frames, albums, cameras and any other necessity for photographs. Hermione showed him a photo album. It was a deep red and had the words 'baby's first year' stamped in gold across it. Harry gasped.

"Isn't it pretty? You should give Helena this instead. Give Madam Pomfrey the quill and Helena this album," Hermione said gleefully.

Harry was in a state of shock; a photo album for the baby? That was taking things a bit too far. Hermione looked at him critically, wondering why he wasn't saying anything.

"Harry? Isn't this nice? I know she'd really love it, plus it's very thoughtful."

"Um, ye-yeah, it is."

"So? Why don't you get her it?"

"Um, I dunno, it looks expensive. I only have three galleons and ten sickles left."

"Oh look! It's marked down, one galleon six sickles!" she said flipping the album over to see the price.

"No, I don't want to give her that," Harry said firmly.

"But"-

"I think Sirius might give her something like that."

"How do you know? He's her boyfriend, I think he'd opt to give her something romantic," Hermione argued.

"Yeah well, its- I mean, well…I just don't want to give her that. Maybe for her baby shower but um, just, not now all right?" Harry struggled to say.

Hermione looked at him funny but nodded and walked out with him. They held onto each other's hands as they walked up the street. Hermione knew something was on his mind but thought it was best to wait for him to tell her what was wrong when he was ready. They didn't say anything until she turned to him to ask where they should get a hot drink.

"I dunno, anywhere I guess."

"How about Madam Puddifoot's? I hear it's a great place for couples to go to," Hermione said beaming ear-to-ear.

Harry wanted to go back to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer but since he had never heard of this tearoom and Hermione seemed really happy about this idea he decided to go there. When they reached the shop they both gasped; everything was covered in lace and little cherubs where flying over everyone spilling confetti everywhere. Couples from Hogwarts were all holding hands or kissing each other over their little tables.

"Um, let's grab a seat then I guess," Hermione said in a nervous voice and they sat down at the last table available. Madam Puddifoot, the owner of the shop came bustling over a moment later. She wore her hair in a black bun and smiled at the newest arrivals.

"Hello, what might I get you my dears?" she asked, quill and pad of paper ready.

"Um, two coffees," Hermione answered.

She nodded and went off to get them ready. Hermione turned to Harry who was looking down at his folded arms which rested on the table. She touched his arm.

"Harry, is something bothering you?" she asked carefully.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he asked solemnly.

"Well, you've been a bit short with everyone lately and well, we're just worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about. If you must know… it's the same stuff. Nothing new."

"Well I'm here… when you want to talk." She rubbed his hand with a thumb and gave him a small smile. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and she did back; before they knew it they were just another one of the couple's kissing in the teashop, a happy little cherub sprinkling confetti as they held onto each other, not noticing their coffee until many minutes later.

Harry was in higher spirits when he and Hermione returned to school. Talking with Hermione over hot coffee and chocolate truffles from Honeyduke's was pure bliss. Harry quickly scurried off to Gryffindor Tower where students were now heading out of for dinner just so he could check his new kitten to make sure she was okay. Ron was one of the people he bumped into at the entrance. Ron gave fluffy Sabrina a glare then moodily went down for supper. The room was decorated in ludicrous Valentine themed balloons, streamers and confetti. Most likely the works of Fred and George. The pink and red balloons kept popping and re-inflating themselves and zoomed around the room as did the steamers which made it look like paper-thin serpents were flying in the air.

_Oh crap, dinner is right now and after that they're going to expect me to do that highly embarrassing thing for Hermione in front of everyone! I completely forgot! Oh crap, it's so soon. I sure hope I can keep my food down long enough to get this ridiculous 'dare' over with_, Harry said mournfully in his mind.

He then set Sabrina down on his favorite sofa in the common room and looked at her. He smiled, she was very beautiful. He had to make sure to give her a proper introduction to his other two pets later before he headed off to dinner. He gave Remus, who was talking with Professor Flitwick, a glance then sat down next to Hermione and most unfortunately, Fred. He had the impression the twins sat next to Hermione because they knew Harry sat next to her every meal and tonight he would be nudged into reminder of the thing they wanted him to do.

"Um, hey," Harry said to them as he took his seat.

"Hello little brother. We saved you a seat!" George said pleasantly.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry muttered and went to serve himself a plate of Sheppard's pie.

Dinner was a very normal affair except for the expected nudges now and again from Fred.

"Stop it!" Harry finally hissed at him.

"Hey, I just hit your elbow on accident," Fred said in alarm.

"Yeah, right," Harry said, spooning scalloped potatoes into his mouth.

"Why does he keep pushing you?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Well it's very rude. He really shouldn't be bothering you for no reason," Hermione said highly annoyed.

"Please, it's no big deal," Harry said then took a long dreg of his juice and turned back to her. "Er, listen 'Mione, I'm going to head off to the common room now."

"What? But you only ate half your dinner and there's still apple pie after that."

"Yeah well, I'm full. Too many sweets I guess from Honeyduke's," Harry said with a false smile.

"So you're just going to leave?"

"Yeah, I want to hang with Sabrina for a bit until all the noise of a hundred Gryffindors comes bursting into the room."

"True," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Well do you want me to bring you up a slice of apple pie then?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks," Harry said and caught Fred and George's eye as he kissed her cheek. They snickered at him and he angrily walked back to Gryffindor Tower. When he stepped inside he was surprised to see Sabrina mewing at him and curled around his legs. He bent to pick her up. "Why thank-you very much for that Sabrina. That was unexpected."

She rubbed her face on his cheek and he set her down again. Harry did want to play with Sabrina but he knew he had to get ready for the thing the twins were expecting to do. Sighing, he went up to his bed and pulled out Hermione's second gift from his bedside table. He did think it was a pretty nice thing but not as wonderful as the twins' made it out to be.

_I mean, anyone can do it if they try_, Harry said in his mind. _I wonder when they expect me to do it. As soon as everyone comes back or when everyone is getting ready for bed? It's not like one is better or worse than the other._

All too soon he heard people begin to fill into the room below him. Thankfully no one went up to their dorm just yet, he didn't want to be discovered for some reason. He paced the dormitory back and forth several times and jumped when he heard the door open; Dean and Seamus walked in.

"Hey Harry, why did you leave dinner so early?" Dean asked.

"Oh! Um, wasn't real hungry," Harry passed off.

"Oh, I know, you can't help but eat a lot whenever you go to Hogsmeade huh? Well Hermione is coming back up here soon. She's just sharing a word with Professor Lupin," Dean said.

"Er, right. Thanks."

"Hey Harry, what's that?" Seamus asked, pointing to the gift he was holding.

"Oh! N-nothing!" Harry stammered, holding the thing close to his chest to shield it from view.

"Something for Hermione isn't it?" Dean said smirking.

"I- what makes you say that?" Harry questioned.

"You seem to be really cherishing it. What is it?"

"You- I- you'll find out soon," was all Harry could say and he looked defeated when he said it.

Dean and Seamus looked excited and were just about to say something else when the door opened again and Fred and George came in.

"Oh, hello, didn't know Harry would want company right now," George said noticing the other two fifth years.

"It's fine, really," Harry told them.

"Yes well, could you two nip downstairs for a bit? We just would like a word with little Harry right now," Fred said slyly.

"Um, sure, see ya Harry," Dean said and he followed Seamus out.

"Look- I know what you two are going to say already so you don't have to say it," Harry said wearily.

"We just wanted to make sure you weren't feeling nervous or anything," Fred shrugged.

"I _am_ feeling nervous! I'm about to recite a poem in front of a hundred classmates!" Harry hissed.

"But it's for Hermione mate! No one else will ever think of doing this," George argued.

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Listen here mate; you don't have to do it if you don't want to. It was just an idea we had that you might want to head into to show Hermione how much you really like her. We understand if you don't want to do this," George said looking sympathetic.

Harry sighed and sat down on his bed. "I have to go through with this. I've already made up my mind; and you two know I hardly ever back down form anything."

"Which isn't a great thing to be frank," Fred whispered to George who nodded.

"I have to do this," Harry said getting to his feet.

"You- you really are?" Fred's eyes were wide.

"I am," Harry said confidently.

"Whoo-hoo!" The twins triumphed and gave each other a high-five then patted Harry hard on the back.

"We're going to round up everyone then. See you down here soon right?" Fred said beaming.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling meekly.

"Knew you had it in you brother," George said and patted Harry on the shoulder again and went off to round all the Gryffindors they could up in the common room.

Harry's hands were shaking as he held onto the roll of parchment in his palms. He was surprised the ink wasn't smearing from his sweat. It seemed like a ludicrous thing to do, recite a poem in front of everyone after only five months of 'dating' but the twins were counting on him and like they said, they thought the two worked well with another. He checked himself in the free-standing mirror in the dorm to make sure he didn't look too stupid then took a deep breath as if heading for his doom and stepped out.

Harry put on a brave front and walked down the spiral staircase of the boys' dormitory. It wasn't that bad, really… he was over-thinking things, that's all. He reached the end of the stairs far too soon and saw a lot of people looking his way.

"Harry, what's this all about? Fred just said you had something special to show me," Hermione said looking anxious as she stroked the head of Sabrina who was purring in her arms.

"Yeah um, this is my second Valentine's Day gift for you," Harry said nervously.

"Right, everyone! Settle down! Our Harry Potter here would like to show his special girl how much he loves her!" Fred called to the crowd.

A few people whopped, mostly the older students and Harry's fellow classmates.

"Um, where- where should I do it?" Harry asked George.

George looked around then pulled Harry over to the fireplace. "There, right by a roaring fire, even more romantic," the Weasley commented and he stood next to Hermione and his twin and everyone turned around to face Harry.

_Okay Potter, get this stupid thing over with_… Harry held the paper close to his chest and looked at Hermione. "Now I know this is going to sound very cheesy and stupid but I did it anyway. I _was_ just going to hand it to you but these two idiots"- Harry jerked a thumb to Fred and George who were beaming and looking excited. "- sort of made me promise that I'd recite this to everyone in the common room. Laugh if you want, it doesn't matter."

Hermione already had tears in her eyes. Harry looked around once more then decided to begin.

"This is called: As. Right….oh god, here I go…

As I tell you something, it's only between us,

As I kiss your lips I feel goose bumps.

As I look into your eyes you're staring even more in mine.

As I hold your hand I'm off in a fantasy land," Harry said nervously.

So far no one was laughing so he continued.

"As we hug we embrace more than life itself,

As we laugh we're happier than the world itself.

As we sing, we sing forever more, forever more.

As we look into the stars you say my eyes are worth even more.

As you say 'I love you' you mean it from the heart,

As you stroke my cheek, you want me from the start.

As you walk with me, I feel so trust-worthy,

As you tickle me, my cheeks are rosy red," Harry paused but only to look down at his paper. He was feeling more and more confident as he said each word.

"As I say dark secrets- you keep it to your lips.

As you and I love- we love more than the other ones.

As we keep searching, we find more than you will ever know.

As you tell me your future I'm already beginning ours right now.

As I make you grin you make me smile,

As you hold you hold my hand, our fingers are locked in a forever hold.

And as I kiss your nose-you turn pink inside and out,

And as you stroke my hair, no feeling can compare.

And as we say good-bye, we're thinking of all this- and more, until the next time," Harry concluded, and then looked up from his paper.

The common room was silent. Several people were giving off looks of admiration but no one had tears in their eyes like Hermione.

"Oh Harry!" she screeched and threw her arms over his neck and squeezed. Harry's breath caught in his chest. "That was the best thing I have ever heard of in my life!"

Once she broke apart from him they turned around to the other Gryffindors. Slowly but surely they all broke into an applause.

"Way to go Harry!" Seamus said.

"That was beautiful!" Angelina cried.

Harry turned back to his girlfriend, both grinning ear-to-ear. Hermione was lost for words and hugged him again and did not let go for a long while. Harry was feeling very elated right now; now that he had done it he would gladly do it again. Sure she was his first girlfriend but he was enjoying his time with her so much that he hoped they would last, even though he wasn't the kind of person to think that far ahead. He shook his head and planted his lips on Hermione's.

_I had to keep in the bit about Harry's poem, it was too much a part of the chapter. Hoped you didn't think it was too cheesy. _

_Magical love: Rose_


	37. Well How's This for a Slap in the Face?

WELL HOW'S THIS FOR A SLAP IN THE FACE?

_Revised: August 11__th__, 2013_

The next week passed by with a few different things happening left and right. Harry had his very last detention with McGonagall on the seventeenth and on the twentieth was Harry's next check-up with Poppy. Really, it was only a weigh-in and he saw that he was now at 106.3. At this point he didn't mind too much; he was very close to his Healer's goal for him of 110 that a few pound didn't matter. He was surprised after the check up that she wished him good luck on his next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw that was to be held tomorrow. Harry left in high spirits from the infirmary, and the next day Gryffindor won by a mile.

On the night of the twenty-second Harry took a moment to fire chat with Helena to wish her a happy birthday. She was at Number thirty-one that night since Sirius was going to make her birthday dinner. After he gave her a fair warning about the event, he took his head out of the fire to finish an essay for McGonagall then went to bed.

Harry was in a bundle of nerves Monday; the next day the sex of the baby was going to be determined. He didn't know if Sirius was planning on contacting him as soon as he got home from the hospital with Helena with the news. Snape seemed to have noticed something was up that night during Occlumency and he was not letting off any excuse at all from the teenager.

"Your defenses are low tonight Potter! It will be easier for"-

"The Dark Lord to read my mind, I know," Harry spat as he breathed heavily on the floor.

"I do not accept cheek in my presence Potter," Snape said nastily.

"Yeah well I have a lot on my mind right now all right?" Harry snapped.

Snape grabbed the color of Harry's shirt and pulled him close so that Harry could clearly see every winkle in the man's ugly face.

"I have told you again and again, I do not want to hear any sort of back-talk in my room, do you understand me?" he said softly but dangerous.

"Yes," Harry said.

Snape let go of Harry's shirt suddenly as if he were a poisonous spider. Snape placed his hands behind his back.

"What is on your mind tonight Potter?"

"Why should I tell you?" Harry asked but regretted it when Snape raised a hand as if to slap him. Harry put his arms in front of his face in an instant. Snape sighed when he saw the boy flinch. He lowered his arm. "I am not going to hurt you Mr. Potter."

"How do I know?" Harry said in a wavering voice, arms still protecting his face.

"Because you can trust me," Snape said and helped loosen up Harry's tense arms.

_Trust Snape? That's as easy as performing open heart surgery_…Harry said angrily in his mind.

"I ask you again-What is on your mind Mr. Potter?"

"You should know, you invaded it," Harry said moodily and took a seat.

Snape cocked an eyebrow. "I want to hear it from your own dirty mouth Potter. What is troubling you so?"

"God! Nothing! I am sick and tired of everyone asking me what's bothering me!" Harry shouted.

"Perhaps it's because there are several hood-winked fools out there who care about you," Snape said silkily.

"Hoodwinked? Yeah, no doubt…" Harry chuckled.

"I saw flashes of several different things in your mind Mr. Potter. It is not good to dwell on them for they can become your weakness. What is with these thoughts of Miss Delmhar? I had to witness her as well as your godfather several times."

"None of your business," Harry said sourly.

"If I ask I shall make it my business."

"Forget it, out of anyone in the world you'll be the last to know. Can I go now?"

"Surely you do not want to leave with such thoughts still looming in your head? I am here to protect your mind from invasion of the Dark Lord and so far you have not made any practice."

"I- (_sigh_) I know I did horrible today but I have a lot to think about, you just saw it. I'm sure I'm going to get these things sorted out during the week and I know next week I'll be able to focus better. I just can't right now. I have a lot to think about lately," Harry said wearily.

Snape crossed his arms and bore his eyes into Harry's. "Fine," he finally said. "But you will do well to practice clearing your mind like you have each night. I do not want any excuses next week, is that understood?"

Harry nodded.

"Then leave."

Harry nodded again and quickly hurried off away from Snape's presence. He clambered into the common room and sat down on his favorite stuffed chair, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He then heard purring. He looked down to see little Sabrina looking up at him, begging to be loved. Harry couldn't help but smile and lifted the fuzz ball into his hands where she cuddled his chin.

"It's only been a week and you seem as if you've known me longer," Harry told the kitten. "C'mon, time for bed. It's late enough already."

He got up and went to get ready for bed, instantly falling asleep after getting under the covers, Weinki curled up on his right and Sabrina on his left. Harry's stomach was doing summersaults when he woke up the next morning and did not calm down during breakfast. He ate half his cereal before getting a head start to the History of Magic classroom. His nerves did not go unnoticed by Hermione at all but she made it a point to not bother Harry about it because he promised he'd tell her what was on his mind eventually. He didn't know when Remus would find out and he didn't know when he himself would find out but he would be getting his answer during lunch. Remus went up to him after the meal was over where he and Hermione were standing and talking by the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Hello Remus," Hermione said brightly.

"Hello Hermione. Listen cub, I just got a fire call from Padfoot," Remus said with a happy smile.

"Oh really?" Harry said carefully.

"Yeah, Sirius and Helena have an appointment at five this evening and I don't know when they're coming home but I'm going to go there to greet them. Sirius will use the mirror to contact you as soon as they come home to tell you everything, is that okay?"

"Um, sure."

"What are you talking about Remus?" Hermione asked.

"You don't know? They're going to find out the sex of their baby today," Remus told the puzzled girl, his smile wider.

"They are? Harry!" she cried and slapped his arm.

"Ow! What?"

"You didn't tell me they were going to find out if it's a boy or a girl _today_!" Hermione said angrily.

"Sorry, I thought I did…"

"Yeah well, thought you should know cub. Be sure you're somewhere away from others. I'm surprised no one knows of this in the first place. Well, have a good day then you two," Remus said brightly and went off to his classroom.

_Not bloody likely_… Harry shook his head. "Let's head to Herbology all right?"

Hermione nodded and practically was skipping the whole way down, excited at the thought of finding out if Sirius' child was a boy or a girl. Harry was really shocked that Hermione didn't seem real surprised of his lack of enthusiasm but that only had to be a plus. The day was going super-fast. Harry's stomach was slipping around as if today he had a major dental appointment. It was really bothering him. As soon as he found out the 'joyous' news it would make the prospect of the pregnancy yet again, that much more real. All too soon it was already 7 o'clock and Hermione was giving Harry a kiss on the cheek before she went to detention with McGonagall.

"Make sure you tell me as soon as possible Harry Potter!" Hermione said shrilly in his ear.

"I can't, you'll be in detention."

"Oh, well as soon as you see me set foot in the common room. A boy or a girl, I wonder which it's going to be!" Hermione said to herself as she clambered out of sight.

Harry shook his head and tried to do something until his mirror vibrated, signaling Sirius' call. He knew Remus already left and was waiting at their house. Harry was luckily the only one in his dormitory. He had no homework to do surprisingly so he settled on reading his new cat magazine. It was an interesting read too; he enjoyed learning about new breeds. He wasn't obsessed about cats but was fascinated that there was much more to them than he thought.

"What should I get next Weinki? Hm?" Harry asked his gray cat as he sat upon the bed and showed him page thirty-seven which had a few breeds on it. "The Abyssinian looks pretty. I still do want that black cat too."

Weinki gave off an offending meow. Harry smiled. "You're right, I don't need any more." Weinki curled into Harry's lap and began to purr. He had become more affectionate after spotting the new arrival doing the same to his master. Harry was reading up about how to tell if your cat was part kneazle when his mirror vibrated. At that same time the dorm room opened and Seamus stepped it.

"Seamus! Leave!" Harry cried at the golden-haired boy.

"What? Why?"

"Just do so!" Harry shot at him.

Seamus glared at being spoken to in such a way but left the room. Harry dropped his magazine to the floor and Weinki spilled out of his lap. The cat hissed and hid under the bed. Harry saw Sirius' joyful face staring up at him. He looked to be bouncing on his feet.

"Um, hey Sirius," Harry said looking uncomfortable.

"Hey there kiddo! We got the news back! We know the sex of the baby!" Sirius cried happily.

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yep! Go on, guess what it is!"

_Doesn't really matter, I'll know as soon as I ask, there's only two guesses_… Harry rubbed his chin. "Um, is it a boy?"

"Nope!"

"So you're having a girl?"

"Guess again!" Sirius said gleefully.

"_A boy and girl_?" Harry gasped.

"Nope!"

"Damnit Sirius I don't have time for guessing games. Tell me what it is," Harry said heavily.

Sirius didn't say anything for a moment; just stared at Harry's green eyes, joy written all over the man's face. "It's a boy!"

Harry dropped the mirror in surprise. He hastily got off the bed and picked it up with slippery fingers. "A- a boy?"

"Yes! A boy! I'm having a boy!" Sirius bellowed and began jumping up and down. "Isn't that exciting? You're going to have a brother!"

_You're going to have a brother! A brother! A little baby brother_….a dark cold voice echoed in Harry's numb brain. It was not a pleasant voice, it sounded like it was mocking him of this news. Harry felt like he was slowly falling down a long dark tunnel with no escape… Another voice interrupted the mocking one, it was Sirius.

"Are you okay kiddo?"

Harry shook his head, freeing him from the daze. "Er- yeah. Are- are you sure it's going to be a boy?"

"Positive. Those Healers never get it wrong," Sirius said proudly.

"Er- um, con- congratulations," Harry said with half a smile.

"Thank-you. So are you happy about this or did you want it to be a girl?" Sirius asked still beaming.

"I uh- yeah, it's great news Sirius. Hey um, listen, I have to go, I have loads of homework to catch up on, tell- tell Helena I said hi," Harry said quickly and stowed his mirror into his trunk.

_Number thirty-one, London_

Sirius frowned when he saw his godson's face disappear. He slowly sat back down on the chair and put his face in his hands.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" Helena asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not happy," Sirius said quietly.

"What?" she said.

"Harry- he's not happy. His smile didn't even reach his eyes. And you know how beautiful Harry is when he smiles; I really thought I was going to see that. I really did. I was right, Harry isn't okay with this pregnancy at all…" Sirius said, eyes welding up.

"Oh Sirius…" Helena sighed.

"I- I feel like I betrayed him. I- I feel so horrible," Sirius said, tears forming now, his voice wavering.

"No- don't," Helena said sadly.

"Harry has every reason to be angry with me. I'm changing his life around and I honestly don't think it's for the better…"

"Sirius, you said so yourself- you won't forget about Harry. No matter what happens you won't ever forget him. Don't lie to yourself," Helena said sweetly, stroking the side of his face.

Sirius shook his head. "But- but I betrayed him."

"No you didn't," the woman said firmly.

"I did. I promised him it would just be the three of us. I lied to him."

"Nobody knows what each day is going to bring. No one would have guessed you would meet me and this would happen. But look at it this way- you and Remus are both at that age that you probably don't want to be single and child-less for long. Things happen, Harry knows it. It will just take a little time before he's fully okay with it," Helena said, placing a hand on his arm.

"That's the thing, who knows how long he's felt at odds about this?" Remus said softly, observing the scene.

All three of them grew quiet.

"Should we talk to him?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Listen, his next lesson with me I'll call him into my office after class. I don't think it would be wise if Harry knew we knew what's been bothering him. Look, I really should head back now. I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't be long. Congratulations you two, again," Remus said and hugged Helena and Sirius.

"Thanks a lot Moony ol' pal. I don't know what I would do without, you know, your support," Sirius said gratefully as they embraced.

"Well I'm telling you this quite frank, if you didn't get Helena over here knocked up I would be a bit more supportive but still- there's going to be another marauder in this house in five months' time and I find that very exciting."

With one last good-bye, Remus flooed back to Hogwarts.

It was 9:30 when Harry was found in his bed on his side, his curtains drawn. The other boys decided it was best to not wake him, they all knew how crabby Harry could get when he was bothered. Just then a certain female stepped inside and the boys gasped.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean cried, covering his bare chest with his pillow, just in the middle of changing.

"I need to see Harry."

"He's asleep or at last pretending to be. He's been like that for a while actually," Seamus informed her.

She frowned. Something was seriously up.

"I wouldn't bother him. We already tried to be he just snapped at us," Neville said looking guilty.

"Well it is my job to make him feel better. Let me have a go." She opened Harry's curtains carefully and said, "Harry. Hey Harry, get up!"

Harry turned around. "'Mione! What- what are you doing here? Everyone is still"-

"Awake. C'mon, I want to chat," Hermione said pulling his arm.

"I want to be left alone," Harry said shortly.

"Oh c'mon Harry, please come down to the common room with me. No one is down there anymore. It won't be long."

Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll come."

He put his glasses on his face and stuffed his hands in his pants' pocket and followed his girlfriend downstairs grumpily, Sabrina following after his heels. Harry took a seat on the sofa and Hermione sat next to him. Harry bent to pick up his kitten who was struggling to join the couple. Harry took extra care in petting her. He felt Hermione's deep brown eyes on him. It was like he was being X-rayed.

"Well? Did Sirius contact you tonight?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yeah."

"Okay…does he know the sex of the baby?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Yeah," Harry said again.

"And…? Did he tell you it?"

Harry gave Sabrina a particularly long stroke over her furry back. "Yeah."

Hermione looked at him. "Um, okay, what is it?"

Harry finally looked at her. "He's going to have a boy."

"A- a boy?" Hermione cried but noticed the lack of enthusiasm from Harry and calmed herself down. "Oh, well that's good isn't it?"

Harry decided that now it was time, no turning back. He set Sabrina down despite her chirping for attention. "That's the odd thing 'Mione, I dunno if it's good or not."

"But- surely it must be. It's a new baby that's coming into the world. A brand-new life. It's a miracle some say. Everyone is happy when a new baby comes along."

"You don't understand- I'm- I'm so confused," Harry said defeated.

"How do you mean?"

"I'm confused about how I feel. I feel so lost and helpless and alone with this whole pregnancy idea. I dunno what to do," Harry said in a broken voice.

"Whoa, what are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked, stunned.

Harry rubbed his cold hands together and said very quietly, "I don't think I'm happy about it. The pregnancy."

Hermione didn't know what to say.

"I think I've- I've been lying to myself about it ever since I found out about it. Since I told myself that it'll be a good thing. Now however I don't think it is, no matter what Sirius and Remus keep telling me I still feel as if- as if"- Harry said his voice cracking with each word.

Hermione didn't need him to say anymore; she opened her arms and Harry fell into them. Hermione squeezed the small of Harry's back to her, hoping she was providing some comfort. Harry loosely held onto her. Hermione rubbed circles on his shoulder blades.

"Oh Harry, you know you won't be ignored," she tried to say.

"It's not that," Harry sniffed.

"Then why are you so upset about it?"

"I just know that Sirius will love his son more than me. I don't care how much he pays attention to me. I'm not five. I just wish that he'll love me just as much as his own son."

"How could you say that? Sirius loves you so much Harry. He won't toss you aside," Hermione said softly.

"Everyone says what's not going to happen when the baby gets here but no one knows for sure how it'll be. I'm fifteen; I don't need a lot of attention. I just need to know that my guardians won't abandon me. Even Moony…you know he's going to be helping out with Sirius and Helena when the baby comes."

"Harry, don't get worked up about it, please," Hermione said desperately.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Hermione continuing to provide any means of comfort that she could for her boyfriend. Harry finally took his cheek off Hermione's shoulder.

"I feel like such a sod. I'm getting worked up about a baby like some little kid…" he said with a silly smile.

"Don't, everyone has a reason to not want another kid in the house no matter how old they are. My cousin Mariah didn't want any siblings because she was afraid they would be cuter than her," Hermione chuckled. "Unless you're afraid of that too…"

Harry smiled. "Well Helena _is_ pretty and Sirius _is_ handsome."

"You are very beautiful Harry and you know it. Your mum was pretty and your dad was good-looking and they made a very beautiful son together," Hermione pointed out proudly.

Harry's smile grew. "Stop spreading lies, it's not good." But his smile faded.

"What is it now?" Hermione asked curious.

Harry sighed. "It just sort of feels odd that I know it's gonna be a boy. It's even more real now. We all knew it was going to be a bloke."

"Did you not want that?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Well, in a way I wanted him to have a girl."

"You did? I thought generally all guys want another guy in the family."

Harry looked at his sock-covered feet. He didn't want to tell Hermione the last part of his concerns on the pregnancy. All it took for Harry to answer however was Hermione taking a light hold of his hand and staring into his eyes with her concerned ones. Harry sighed.

"If it's a boy then, well, it's kinda like I'll be watching what- what my life could've been like if- if my mum and dad were still alive…" Harry said very softly.

Hermione had tears in her eyes again and hugged him. Harry didn't cry though, he just felt a bit better now that he finally told somebody what had been bothering him for months. Sure he still needed the same chat with his guardians but for now, this was all he needed. He felt content knowing at least one person knew what was on his mind and didn't think him a prat for thinking this way at all.

The rest of the week passed by slowly. Harry was feeling a little anxious as each day passed because the first Quidditch Club meeting was finally going to be held on Saturday. He couldn't help but notice Remus' eye on him all Friday. During break he unfortunately caught up with the teenager as he walked with his girlfriend down to the courtyard.

"Harry! There you are, haven't spoken to you since Monday I reckon," Remus said with a smile.

"Hello Remus," Harry said as he sat down on a bench with Hermione.

"Listen, if you aren't busy tonight, would you like to have a spot of tea with me in my office?" Remus asked hopefully.

Harry was about to agree right away but shut his mouth. Something about that smile on his uncle's face did not seem very convincing… "Um, I don't know Moony; I have a lot to do tonight. I have the Quidditch Club to finalize and, well, I want it to go well… plus it's Madam Pomfrey's birthday and I got her a gift."

"I know cub, but I don't think it will take too long to give it to her right? You didn't make her a grand cake or something did you?" Remus asked.

"No but I would like to chat with her tomorrow, just catching up. We haven't in a while," Harry said looking at his hands.

" Are you free tonight?" Remus tried again.

"No. I have homework plus I didn't get a good enough sleep last night so I might tuck in early."

"Oh," Remus said deflating.

"Why do you want to talk to me so much?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, nothing wrong with an uncle and nephew conversing is there?" Remus shrugged.

"No but we can always talk after class on Monday. We've been doing that lately. I'm sorry Remus but I'm going to be busy. I'll catch you on Monday," Harry told him and took Hermione's hand and hurried away.

Hermione took her hand out of Harry's and walked right in front of him causing him to stop in his tracks.

"What?" Harry said.

"What was all that about?" Hermione demanded.

"What? I didn't do anything…"

"Why are you now avoiding Remus? He only wants to talk with you!"

"Yeah but I'm going to be busy…" Harry argued.

"Yes but you can take off an hour at least for him. You have before."

"I dunno, I didn't like the way he was looking at me. He seemed pretty uneasy Hermione. Like he wants to ask me stuff I don't want to talk about."

"But you should talk to him. You do know the full moon is tomorrow right?"

"Yeah…"

"So you should talk to him before well, it happens. He's not going to be feeling okay tomorrow or the next couple of days," Hermione said.

"I don't know why he's walking around today then. Listen, it's not that big of a deal 'Mione. I can talk to him any old time. C'mon, I should look over my notes from Charms…"

The next day Harry was busy wrapping up a couple letters he had been working on for both Helena and Hermione's parents. Hermione walked into the common room and saw him sitting at a table.

"What are you up to?" she asked, hand on his back.

"Just writing a couple letters. Why?"

"Well it is breakfast time and I was wondering why you weren't down at the Great Hall," Hermione said and they kissed before he could answer.

"Oh right! Breakfast! I completely forgot!"

"Who are the letters for?"

"Um, just a couple people…"

Hermione didn't need to ask as she saw two letters on his bed labeled Dear Helena and the one he was writing now was to her parents.

"What's this?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "I just want to tell them what's been going on. I did promise your parents I'd right to them and I've been pretty bad at keeping that promise."

"You even wrote to Helena?"

"Well yeah. I want her to know I'm not angry with her. I want to tell her congrats on the news of the baby being a boy," Harry said with difficulty as he stopped writing.

Hermione sat next to him. "Well she is having a baby Harry, and with your godfather. She's also your Healer. I think it's only good to try and maintain a relationship with her even if you aren't very happy at the moment."

"Ohh, fine." Harry quickly finished up the letters and stuffed them in his pocket and went down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast. Harry looked up at the high table where the staff sat. He didn't see Remus, not like he was expecting to. He wondered to himself where he was going for his transformation but this thought was diminished when he thought of his office or the Shrieking Shack. Harry quickly finished up his bacon and eggs and with Hermione, went off to the Owlery.

Harry looked around the rafters in the room for a sign of white amongst the brown and gray. He smiled when he saw her sleeping next to a large barn owl high above him. "Hey Hedwig! C'mon girl! Wake up, I have a job for you," Harry called. She didn't wake. Muttering angrily Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of bacon from his breakfast for her and waved it above his head. This got her attention and she spread her great wings open wide and swooped down and swiped the treat from her master's hand and rested on his shoulder.

"Good girl. Listen, could you deliver these letters for me? These two go to Hermione's parents and this one goes to Helena," Harry told the bird, stroking her smooth head. Hedwig nipped his finger to show that she understood. Harry took her to one of the glass-less windows and said, "Safe flight." And she flew off.

Hermione turned to Harry. "So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it is Saturday. What should we do?"

Harry shrugged. "I was planning on visiting Madam Pomfrey for a little bit. We haven't talked in a while and it is her birthday after all. Shouldn't you make sure that one classroom we're using for the Quidditch Club is ready?"

"Oh, good idea. In fact Flitwick was going to meet me down there soon anyway to get it ready for tonight. I'll see you around lunch then?" Hermione said.

"Of course," Harry promised and they shared a kiss before going their separate ways. Harry walked down to the third floor to the hospital wing, the wrapped gift for the nurse in his hand. He hoped the wing was empty this morning; he wanted to talk with Poppy without anyone around him. Harry opened the door and looked around. Poppy was flicking her wand about as she made the beds.

"Oh Harry! Come in, come in. I didn't know you would be coming this morning," Poppy said in surprise.

"Yeah, thought today would be a good time to catch up on things," Harry said smiling.

"It is. Thankfully no one has fallen ill last night so this place is free for now. Sit down; I just need to fix the last of the beds…"

Harry nodded and sat down, watching her flick her wand at the bed at the far end and make themselves up. With that done she went over and sat down on the bed opposite him.

"Oh! I have something for you," Harry said suddenly and passed her the gift. "Happy Birthday Madam Pomfrey."

Poppy covered her mouth with a hand. "Oh Harry, you really didn't have to get me anything…"

"Yeah I did. I would feel guilty if I knew a person's birthday and didn't give them anything for it."

Poppy shook her head in amusement and opened the flat gift to find a very nice picture frame.

"I know it's nothing amazing but I didn't know what to get you and I didn't have a whole lot of money left to buy something more expensive and so I settled on this and I"- Harry stammered.

"Oh Harry, calm down. It's very pretty," the nurse smiled.

"Really? Because I have a receipt if you want to exchange it"- Harry said about to dig in his pocket.

"I would not want to exchange it at all. Oh, and what's this?" she asked holding up another box from Harry.

"Oh, just another simple something…"

Poppy opened it to find a box of candied pears from Honeyduke's.

"I knew you liked them," Harry gushed turning scarlet.

Poppy had tears in her eyes. She set these things aside and embraced the teenager. "Thank-you so much Harry. In all my years working at this school no student has ever taken the liberty of giving me gifts. You really didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did! You know me; I hate the fact that I have a lot of money and have nothing to do with it, especially since my guardians are going to pay for everything I need for the next couple years. I think that's why people like to invest in charities, it's a good way to let go of some money," Harry said wonderingly.

Poppy shook her head, hardly daring to believe it. Suddenly her shock dissolved and she was left with a satisfied calmer train of thought. "You really are your mother's son aren't you Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll have to take your word for it I guess. I'm not really told that my dad was the one with the heart."

"Oh your father was very kind but to the wrong people. He was a little demon to his peers but liked to 'suck-up' to the staff to get his way, especially to Professor McGonagall. He also spent his whole of Hogwarts trying to get your mother and after so many years it finally worked. But whenever I saw him (and he was usually accompanied by your godfather) they would both sit there and laugh and make the most of their time in my quarters. Your father was a very kind man Harry but you defiantly have the heart of your mother," Poppy commented.

"Yeah, I get told that often," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Well enough of this, I don't want to put a damper on your day!"

"It's your day, it's your birthday," Harry pointed out.

"Oh at my age birthdays aren't that big of a deal. You kids should enjoy it while you can," Poppy said wisely.

"That's what Sirius told me. He was upset when it was his birthday last month and when I expressed to him and Remus that I didn't want a big party for my next birthday they were really surprised and told me I should have one before I'm too old to enjoy it anymore."

"Now what would you not want a birthday party Harry? You're going to be sixteen!" Poppy exclaimed.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, sixteen is only a big age in the Muggle world. In this world seventeen is the real age to celebrate, you're allowed to do magic then."

Poppy smiled. "No matter what you should still enjoy childhood while you can Harry."

"I guess…"

"So what's new with you since we last spoke?" Poppy asked.

"Um, well I dunno if you know but Helena Delmhar is going to have Sirius' baby. They um, fooled around in November…"

"I heard during the Christmas party at your house. How are you holding up?"

"It's hard to explain. I'm having a lot of doubt about things even when I'm told everything will be okay," Harry told her softly.

Like usual Poppy didn't ask Harry anymore questions about this at all. She really was the best source to go to if you had a secret you just had to tell. The two of them talked for a little while longer until Poppy looked at the clock and saw that it was time for lunch. Harry hugger her good-bye and went down to eat. When he saw Hermione they shared a kiss before ladling their bowls with beef stew. The day pressed on until it was 8 PM and time for the first Quidditch Club meeting.

A lot of people were looking forward to it while others were a bit unsure. Others still were surly about it and these people consisted of several DA members who all wanted their original club back. Everyone gathered around with their friends and talked all things Quidditch while other people who had little idea about the sport joined Fred and George who were explaining the fundamental's of it. An hour later the meeting had to end and joyfully the students went to their common rooms.

"That was a pretty good success wasn't it?" Hermione told Harry brightly as they walked to Gryffindor Tower.

"I think it was. It was nice to live like a normal teenager for an hour," Harry told her.

"Oh you!" she said and hit his arm playfully.

The rest of the night was spent with Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about the day in the common room as a gentle rain fell outside.

_Who is excited about the baby being a boy? Once again I have merged two chapters into one new one. Some just work out better like this and it's nice to see the chapter count go down. Come back for me reading!_

_Magical love: Rose_


	38. A Little Communication

**A LITTLE COMMUNICATION **

_Revised: August 13__th__, 2013_

When Harry stepped into the common room that night he saw Ginny playing with Sabrina. She looked up when she saw his shadow.

"Oh- I'm sorry Harry. Do you want her?" she asked, holding up the kitten who was chewing on a piece of string.

"Oh no, it's fine. Say, why weren't you at the Quidditch club just now?"

Ginny took a seat on a sofa. "Oh, my boyfriend wanted to spend time with me here."

"Boyfriend?"

"Michael Corner. I probably haven't mentioned him have I? Well it's not as if anyone but Hermione ever asked. But I can come next meeting can't I?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ginny nodded and searched into his eyes, almost as if trying to detect if something was different about him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Well, I did want to ask you about something…"

"Er- go ahead."

"I just wanted to know if you knew the sex of Sirius' baby yet?" she poised, smiling.

"What makes you think I know?" Harry asked a bit more harshly than he would have liked.

Ginny blinked. "I know people find out the sex after four months and I remember you told my brothers and me about it during the holidays and now that it's the end of February it means four months have gone by."

Harry bit his lip. "Look, I don't want to talk about it right now okay?"

"Why not? Do you know?"

"I do."

"Then can you tell me? Just say if it's a boy or a girl and I'll stop bugging you," Ginny said innocently.

"I said I don't want to talk about it. I already regret telling Hermione what it is..." Harry said guiltily, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Hermione knows?" Ginny said about to get up.

"Hey! Don't go asking her about it now! If she was any kind of girlfriend she wouldn't tell anyone what I told her," Harry said sourly.

"Fine, I won't bug her about it either. But you do know we like to talk right?"

"I told you to not ask her Ginny and I would hope you both would respect the fact I don't want info about the pregnancy going around," Harry hissed.

Ginny almost glared at him. "What is with you lately Harry? All you've been to everyone is moody. If there's anything wrong you can always tell me about it," the redhead offered.

"Um, thanks a lot but I already have that job filled in by Hermione but I'm flattered, really."

"Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean you want to tell her everything. Some things are better said between friends." Ginny looked a little hopeful at this.

Harry caught right on and said in a flat voice, "Sorry to disappoint you Ginny but if I can't tell something to Hermione I can't tell it to anyone."

"Oh," she said.

"Right. Um, see you then," Harry said and went to the dorm. He sat on his bed and stared at nothing for a while. As he did this his scar prickled. He suppose it had for a while now but was too focused on everything else to notice it much. Now that he was alone it was really burning. Harry shook his head and turned on his side and lay in this position for a while…

Everything was back to normal Monday. Harry suffered through hours of Divination, History of Magic, Potions and finally Defense against the Dark Arts. The class was now learning simple but effective spells to use against dark wizards. Today they rehearsed how to say the spell and had to spend a boring hour learning the theory and history of the spell. Harry really wanted to stop listening and doodle on the parchment in front of him but he knew Remus wasn't stupid and would know if Harry wasn't paying attention. Harry wasn't the only anxious-looking student in class that evening. He couldn't help but notice the jitters that were causing Hermione to be on the edge of her seat the whole lesson. Harry knew Remus wanted to talk to him at the end of the lesson so after the bell rang he didn't spend any time packing up his bag. He was just about to walk up to his uncle but Hermione got to him first. Harry frowned. What did Hermione have to tell Remus?

Remus looked a bit surprised too but listened as Hermione said something quietly in his ear. He nodded and turned to Harry.

"Um, cub? Could you wait outside the room for a few minutes? Hermione has to tell me something," the werewolf said apologetically.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay…" and walked out the room. He leaned against the wall and waited until he was allowed to go back in. Ten minutes slowly passed by and Harry was feeling a bit restless. What on earth were they talking about back there? Just as he was about to place his hand on the doorknob to walk back in Remus stepped out.

"Hey there Harry. We can talk now if you want."

"Sure thing…"

Harry walked in and Hermione hurried up to him looking windswept. "I have to start on that new essay for Snape. See you in the common room soon?"

"Yeah, right," Harry nodded. They shared a quick kiss and Hermione rushed out of the room. Harry turned to Remus. "What was all that about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No one walks away from their boyfriend and nephew and talks behind their back for ten minutes if it's nothing," Harry challenged.

"Well- if you must know, Hermione was trying to ask me about the O.W.L.s."

"Why should that be a secret?"

"Don't ask me. I guess she's trying to lure you and Ron in a study schedule and didn't want you to find out. She also wanted to know about the book I'm writing. It was nothing secretive," Remus shrugged.

Harry didn't know whether or not Remus was lying. He shook his head and said, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Have a seat. Molly sent me a package of biscuits this morning," Remus said, offering a hand to his desk and an unopened tin of biscuits on the desk.

"Um, sure…" Harry took a seat and waited for Remus to open the tin. Harry bit into a sugar cookie and watched his uncle fix a cup of tea just to his liking. "Thanks," Harry said and sipped it.

"No problem cub. How was everything this weekend? What did I miss out on due to my 'condition'?" Remus said slyly.

"Nothing much. I talked with Madam Pomfrey for a while on her birthday. She told me her sisters are throwing her a late birthday lunch at their father's house so she'll be going there next Saturday. She really liked the picture frame surprisingly. She even showed me the photo she was going to put it in. It's of her and her sisters outside their parents' farm way back before any of them went to Hogwarts. She explained how when the photo was taken, it was one of her best summers ever. She- she was kind of cute when she was little," Harry said turning crimson.

Remus laughed. "She was?"

"No- Forget what I just said!" Harry cried.

"No can do I'm afraid cub. You thought the school nurse was cute as a little girl?"

"Stop it now- I'm warning you!" Harry said whipping out his wand. This only made Remus laugh harder.

"Harry, you can't possibly think you're allowed to use your wand on any adult in this castle correct?" Remus said fairly.

"I know," Harry said heavily and placed his wand back in his pocket.

"So Poppy was a cute little girl?" Remus went on.

"Why can't you forget it, _please_?" Harry pleaded.

"It's just nice that you think that. I know it's hard for kids to imagine their faculty any younger than how they are. Heck, I still can't begin to imagine how McGonagall must have been when she was younger," Remus shook his head with a small grin.

Harry didn't say anything. He just covered his face with his hands, clearly highly embarrassed still. Remus sipped his tea and looked at him.

"How old was she in the picture Harry?"

Harry sighed and uncovered his face although heat could still been seen emitting from the boy's face as he spoke to his knees. "I dunno. No older than eight. Her hair was- was auburn and wavy and- and there was a-a ribbon in it. You know that little girl look right? They look so carefree and have flowers or bows in their hair or whatever," Harry said still regretting every single syllable that was passing his lips.

"I do. Aw, I'm sorry for embarrassing you there cub, I just found it really sweet that you thought Madam Pomfrey was a cute little girl," Remus said.

"Can't you just- not mention it to me again? Or anyone?" Harry said defiantly.

"Promise. So moving aside the subject of the matron… what else happened this weekend?"

Harry took a large bite out of a fourth sugar cookie and swallowed.

"Hey there cub, ease down on the sweets alright?" Remus said in a firm but gentle manner.

"But they're so good," Harry said thickly around a fifth biscuit.

"I know they are but you haven't even had dinner yet. Maybe I'll save you a few for later but you can't be stuffing your face with biscuits before dinner."

Harry sighed but finished the biscuit and the rest of his tea. "Hey you should be happy I'm eating Moony. I need to gain weight."

"How much do you weigh now?" Remus asked.

Harry thought back to his latest check-up with Poppy. "106-something."

"Well that's good to know."

"Remus, do you know how much I'm supposed to weigh? I know Helena wants me at 110 but how much should someone my size really weigh?"

"Well I'd say a normal slim fifteen-year-old boy who is 5' 6" like you should weigh around 120 lbs. I believe."

"Really? I don't know if I'll ever reach that any time soon. It's taking me this long to get to 110."

"I don't think you need to worry. Everyone is built differently. Some people are meant to have slim frames no matter how much they eat. Your dad was very slim his whole life. Looks like you're meant to be that way too."

"Guess that's good. I don't really have to worry about getting fat." Harry sighed. "So why did you really want me here? Why did you want to talk to me so badly a couple days ago?"

Remus opened his mouth about to answer but shut it. "I just wanted a casual chat is all cub. I know there's been a lot on your plate lately and just wanted to make sure you're feeling okay."

Harry looked at his empty teacup. "I'm okay."

"Then that's all I ask for…"

Harry was happy his chat with his uncle ended well as he skipped off to dinner that night. After a nice helping of Sheppard's Pie Harry went back to the common room to celebrate Ron's birthday with everyone. It wasn't a real party but Fred and George managed to nick some food from the house-elves in the kitchens and firecrackers and luminous balloons littered the top of the common room. Ron was overwhelmed by the generosity of the Gryffindors who weren't his friends. The younger ones gave him sweets as gifts because after the DA they felt like they really knew the infamous trio now. Harry sat back and watched as Ron flipped through the photo book that held the most terrific pictures of the Chudley Cannons ever captured, the gift Harry had gotten him. Once the small crowd died down Harry walked over to Hermione who was busy writing away at a roll of parchment.

"I can't believe you- you're starting an essay for Snape that's not due until next week," Harry commented.

"At least I'm doing it. I know you, you're going to put it off until the night before," Hermione pointed out.

"Oh ye of little faith. I'm getting better at my homework aren't I?" Harry said.

"Only because I force you into it."

"The important thing is I do it. Hey- what did you talk to Remus about earlier?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. "Um, I wanted to know you know- about what he has planned for the O.W.L. in his class. Why?"

"Nothing. I just had to ask you in case he was lying. That's what he said to me too. Why did you have to shoo me out of the room then?"

"I know you. You would shoot me away from him and tell me it was a waste of time."

"Well maybe…"

Hermione was smiling at him but noticed her boyfriend's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Um, are you okay Harry?"

"Wow, I need to keep a notebook ready to track down each time someone asks me that," Harry said mimicking writing something down.

Hermione didn't smile. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I am. Can we not talk about this right now Hermione?"

"Ah, so there is something wrong," Hermione implored.

"Hermione- please? Can we have one night where you aren't concerned about my feelings? Please?" Harry asked his eyes boring into hers.

She looked away. "Harry- don't do that!" she cried.

"Do what?"

"Look at me like that! You know I hate looking at your eyes for too long. I get lost in them…"

Harry grinned and took her away from her work and kissed her. Thankfully Ron was too busy talking to George to notice this or else he would've been a bit angry to see his best friends 'making out' on his own birthday.

_Meanwhile, miles and miles away back in London…._

Daniel Granger was busy in his kitchen washing the dishes- irritated beyond belief that the dishwasher decided to break down tonight. He jumped and dropped a plate when he heard the sound of something flump onto the ground in the backyard.

"What was that?" his wife Emma cried from upstairs. "Did you break something?"

"Um- it's nothing dear!" Daniel cried even though a white plate lay in shatters on the floor. He turned off the faucet, dried off his hands and opened the sliding door to the backyard, shivering as the rain blew around him. He gasped when he saw something white lying on the wet grass. A moment later he realized what it was. A certain white owl. Daniel looked around as if a wizard was in the yard with him. Finding none he stretched out an arm for the bird to climb on but she didn't.

"Hey there girl, what's wrong?" Daniel asked the owl softly. He frowned. Something about her didn't seem quite right…

Daniel rushed back inside- grabbed a blanket and ran out to the yard again and cautiously wrapped it around the bird and brought her inside the house just as Emma was walking down the stairs.

"Danny, what is that?" Emma asked rushing forward.

"I- I think its Hedwig," he answered.

"What on earth-? (_gasp_) there's- there's blood!" she pointed out, covering her mouth.

Daniel set Hedwig down on the kitchen counter and studied her. She was hooting dolefully… there was blood coming from under her wing.

"Are you sure it's her?" Emma asked.

"I'm certain. I can defiantly recognize Harry's owl. Hey- could you detach the letters on her leg?"

Emma nodded, tears in her eyes as she carefully undid the sodden parchment tied to her leg. "One is for us from Harry, another from Hermione and one for Helena," she said reading the names on each letter.

"Helena? She's Harry's doctor isn't she?" Daniel asked.

Emma nodded. "What should we do Danny? Hedwig's hurt."

"Um- I'll try and contact Sirius or Remus. Just make sure she doesn't fly off or anything. Keep her still. I don't know what else there is to do."

"But Dan- Remus is working at Hogwarts again remember? The only person to reach is Sirius."

"Damn. Right, I'll try and call him…" Daniel hurried over to the phone and dialed the number for the Black and Lupin house. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for someone to pick it up. When he heard a man's voice on the other end he let out a relieved sigh. "Sirius?"

"Daniel?" the man asked.

"Yes- something urgent just happened over here."

"Really? Like what? Is anyone there?" Sirius panicked.

"No- no one's here. It's something else. Harry's owl is here."

"Oh? Did Harry write to you then?" Sirius asked trying to sound happy although he hadn't spoken to his godson for a while it seemed.

"Yes but that's not the problem. You see- I think his owl is hurt," Daniel said impatiently.

"What? She's hurt?" Sirius gasped.

"Yes- there's blood under her wing. I don't know if somebody shot her or if it was done by magic but she's hurt."

Sirius was just about to answer when the fire grate in the sitting room flared and Mad-Eye Moody's head popped out. "Sirius- something urgent just happened. The Order is required to meet at Headquarters right away- Dumbledore's orders!" he said gruffly.

Sirius wondered if this had to do with Hedwig or not. "I- I'll be there right away Mad-Eye." He then turned to the phone. "Um, listen Daniel, there's an important meeting that just cropped up with the headmaster- I have to go. Um- damn…okay; just keep Hedwig calm for now. I'm going to alert some people about what just happened as soon as I arrive at the meeting. Someone should be there soon all right?" he said quickly.

"Um, okay, if your sure," Daniel said, frowning as Hedwig hooted mournfully in Emma's arms.

Sirius hung up and Apparated off to Headquarters'. Daniel turned to Emma who looked very worried.

"Sirius told me something just happened and he has a meeting with the headmaster right now. He told me someone should come along for Hedwig soon but for now we have to wait."

Emma nodded, tears still in her eyes. "I doubt she flew all the way from Hogwarts to our house with this injury. She must have received it not long ago."

"Well Harry did say she is a very committed owl, Hermione told us that too, aren't you girl?" Daniel said, stroking the silky smooth head of the owl. Hedwig nipped him lightly. "Well? Should we read what the kids wrote us until someone shows up?"

Emma nodded.

"This time I get to read Harry's letter," Daniel said cheekily.

"Fine- I'm going to read Hermione's."

"Fine by me. Who should be first? I- oh- what's this?" gasped Daniel when something fell out of the letter of Harry's and onto the floor. He bent down to pick it up. He beamed at what he saw.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Look- it's a picture of Harry and Hermione's midnight kiss! Just like he promised us! And it's a wizard photograph too!"

Emma tore the photo out of her husband's hands and smiled. Harry and Hermione were shown grabbing each other and kissing as soon as it hit midnight then after several long seconds unlock their lips from each other to beam and wave up at them then went back to kissing.

"Aww, this is so sweet. We have to get a frame!" Emma said excitedly.

"I know, we'll put it in the practice for everyone to see. A lot of people are asking about our daughter's mystery boyfriend," Daniel said candidly, filling a bowl of water for Hedwig to lap up.

"We can't do that Daniel! This is a wizard photograph. It moves!"

"We could just say it's a video," Daniel shrugged as he helped Hedwig to the water.

"A framed video? I wonder about you sometimes Dan, I really do," Emma said shaking her head.

Daniel smiled at his wife before she began the letter from their daughter.

"'_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you? I suppose you can say a lot has been happening around me. Let me start by saying this: poor Harry seems to be going through so much lately and I don't know half of it. I know I shouldn't pester him; in fact it would be a good thing if I didn't. He doesn't like people coddling him for long. But it's hard not to, he's such an easy person to worry over! Yesterday was pretty interesting… you remember Helena from the Christmas party at Harry's godfather's house? Well you remember that she's pregnant with Sirius' child right? Anyway, Sirius contacted Harry about it last night and turns out he told him the sex of the baby. Sirius told him it's going to be a boy. I don't think it would be right to tell you everything else about that night but after I came back from my detention with Professor McGonagall he told me all about it. He seems really upset by it, I wish I could comfort him somehow but I don't know how. He does have some really good days- he's not always bummed out but lately he has been. Plus- now that he knows the sex of the baby I feel it really put a damper on everything. I just hope he listens to reason from everyone around him about this so he'll be happy again._

_Moving from this issue- let me tell you all about Valentine's Day! I'll sum it up in one word: wonderful! In the morning I went with Harry to Remus' classroom where we Sirius and Helena were at and we all exchanged our Valentine gifts. Guess what? Sirius and Remus gave Harry a new kitten! She is adorable! She's a little rag doll kitten and Harry's going to call her Sabrina_."

"Harry has another kitten? For Valentine's Day? Wow- that must've cost a lot," Daniel commented, still holding onto Hedwig.

"I know. Let me continue though," Emma said.

"Sorry."

"_They told Harry to sit down and shut his eyes and he jumped when he felt something fuzzy drop in his hand. Harry has been really into cats lately- I find it so sweet! She even has a bow around her neck! Enough about her though. The fourteenth was a bit rough in some spots but terrific overall. We walked around the village- Hogsmeade and went in a few shops and had a lot of fun. We tried on these really elaborate robes in a robe shop. It was silly good fun. (By the way- Harry looks so good in deep red velvet!)_"

Daniel let out a roar of laughter. "My goodness Hermione- don't tell us that!"

"She's just being a normal teenage girl Danny," Emma scolded.

"I know. Continue."

"'_After that we shopped for a bit (Harry _had_ to load up on sweets at the candy shop but he did buy me some peppermint toads so I guess it was okay) we went out for lunch. That was when things got very awkward. A nosy reporter was trying to interview Harry but I stepped in- as did Remus and Sirius. (We had plans to have lunch with them) and she went off, very affronted. I happily chatted with Helena for a while but Harry was looking very unhappy. He never spoke to Sirius and picked at his chicken sandwich. He hurriedly said good-bye to his godfather and Helena then insisted we get away from them. I didn't bother him about what just happened, he was trying so hard to please me all day. So we went to have coffee and finally headed back to school where things really got surprising…._

_After dinner Ron's' twin brothers- Fred and George called everyone down into the common room. Harry came down from the door- poppy-red in the face and clutching a paper. I had no idea what was going on until Harry turned to me and said he was going to recite a poem he wrote for me in front of everyone!_"

"He did _what_?" Daniel gasped.

"Oh how sweet!" Emma beamed.

"She's picked a good one I tell you," Daniel nodded.

"I know. Let me continue though! '_Harry was dead nervous when he began but built confidence as he read on. It was called 'As.' I don't know what else there is to tell you right now. I'm really looking forward to my last day of detention. It's on the twenty-ninth. Five days seems so long from now! I still hope you know my reasons for doing what I did that landed me in a month-long detention. I was trying to do things for the greater good but got carried away I suppose. I think that wraps up everything. Harry misses you! Oh- and he's been so much healthier lately! His last check-up the nurse told him he was gaining weight steadily and hasn't had to have blood tested for anything since the holidays. I'm really proud of him. I don't know if he's going to write to you personally soon or not. He has been busy after all… miss you and can't wait for the summer! Crookshanks misses you too!_

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_,'" Emma concluded.

Daniel was just about to say something when he heard a knock on the door. He gave his wife Hedwig and went to answer it. He opened the door to find a young woman with violent violet hair spiked up, dressed in a heavy coat.

"May I help you?" Daniel asked uncertainly.

"I'm Tonks. I'm here to pick up Harry's owl and take her over to get looked at," the woman answered.

"Oh! Come this way, so sorry," Daniel gasped and allowed her in.

Tonks hurried over to the owl that was bleeding in the blanket Emma had her in. "So she just arrived like this?"

"Yes. I was washing the dishes when I heard something fall outside. I went in the yard and found her there bleeding. I recognized her as Harry's owl and brought her in. Is she going to be all right?" Daniel asked looking concerned.

"Well I can't cure animals Mr. Granger but I do know someone who can. I'm going to bring Hedwig over to him. Thanks a lot- didn't mean to intrude or anything," Tonks said trying to look happy.

"Yeah. Sirius told me something happened. Is everyone okay?" Daniel asked the witch who carefully placed the injured owl in a cage.

"Well so far, yes. If anything happens we'll let you know, don't worry. Thanks again Mr. Granger."

"Wait! She arrived with a letter for Helena Delmhar. Here," Daniel said, handing over the damp envelope.

"I'll be sure to give it to her. Good-bye Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger." With that Tonks spun on the spot and disappeared- causing both Muggles to jump.

"Wasn't expecting that…" Emma said.

"I know. Um, well let's go to Harry's letter. See if there's anything there to lighten the mood."

"I hope so. Hermione did say he seemed so down in the dumps lately…"

Daniel opened the sodden letter from Harry-

"'_Dear Daniel and Emma,_

_How are you? I know I never wrote back from your letter back in January was it? I've been busy. Luckily today I got the urge to write a couple letters to some people so I wrote to you! Let's see…what has happened around me lately? Wait- that's rude. Let me ask how you two are doing first. How has your practice been going on? Have you been teaching at the collage like you told me you sometimes do in your last letter to me? How has that been? Are you teaching a lot of dentist-hopefuls? Can't see why anyone would want to do that- kidding! Kidding!_"

"Oh he's so funny," commented Emma rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Hey, the kid _does_ have a good sense of humor."

"Dan- the letter?"

"Right! Okay- '_But really, it's cool to know people are willing to help others with such an interesting and difficult field. How are things in the world of cricket and football Daniel? Hope your teams are doing great! I know you love to read and cook Emma. Have you made anything new lately? I don't know if I can recommend any good books I'm afraid. All the ones I have were written by wizards. Unless you'd like to give it a read… Before I go to that I want to head into the real reason why I'm writing to you. Truth is- I just want to thank you for all you have done for me_,'" Daniel said slowly.

"What have we done for him?" Emma asked in confusion.

"I don't know. Allowed him to spend the night? Let's see. '_Okay- what I mean to say is I feel healthy. I thought about how awful I was in the summer last year and realized I came a long way from that. I am healthier than I ever was in all my life! _

_A lot of that is because you two have helped fix my teeth for me. There's still work to be done but so far, I look and feel a lot better than how they were. Tell your assistants too that I say thanks._ _Everyone there has been great at getting me to feel relaxed since I haven't ever been to the dentist since last summer. __Wow- this letter is getting really long now. I still haven't eaten breakfast yet! Hermione's bugging me about it now. I'll write another note soon to tell you everything that's new in my life. Anyway- hope to hear from you soon then. Send your letter back with Hedwig. _

_Best of thoughts,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I enclosed a picture of Hermione and me kissing during your New Year's Eve party. Doesn't she look gorgeous? Find a good place for it! Thanks_,'" Daniel concluded.

Emma looked very grateful after reading the letter. "That was very sweet of him to do. He's written before but this time he _thanked_ us."

"Can't recall that happening much," Daniel shook his head.

"I'm glad we were able to help him then, and can continue to do so."

Daniel nodded, arm around his wife.

_Back at Hogwarts_

Harry was walking down to the Gryffindor table on Tuesday for breakfast. One look of his friends' faces however made him freeze.

"What is it?" Harry asked, sitting next to Hermione.

"This- look," she said and thrust a copy of the Daily Prophet under his nose.

Harry scanned the paper and gasped. It read: MASSIVE BREAKOUT IN AZKABAN! And boasted pictures and captions of the several Death Eaters who had escaped. Harry bit his lip and turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"How can this be though? If it happened yesterday then we would've known already," he trailed then looked over at the staff table. Remus was frowning but caught Harry's eye. He gave him a look that clearly stated 'I need to tell you something' so Harry went back to the paper. He tried not to look too upset about this, it would do no good. He however couldn't miss the fear that was on Neville's face. Harry knew why, the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange was responsible for torturing Neville's parents. Her maniacal face was shown in the center of the front page of the Prophet. Harry finished up his cereal and after all the students filed out of the Great Hall to begin today's lessons Remus walked up to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were still sitting.

"I have to tell you something cub," Remus said looking upset.

"What? No one died or anything have they?" Harry couldn't help but say.

The corner of Remus' lips pulled into a small smile. "No, no one died Harry. See, last night Hedwig reached your parents' house Hermione," Remus said turning to her then went back to Harry.

"Oh good! They finally got my letter," Harry said brightly but stopped smiling immediately. "Wait, that's not a good thing if you're telling it to me like that. What happened?"

"Well Daniel found Hedwig outside last night, injured. He said he saw her out of the corner of his eye flop down in the yard."

All three teenagers gasped.

"What happened to her?" Harry demanded.

"That's what we're trying to figure out still cub. We have suspicions though… an urgent meeting was called last night. I'm sure you would know why," Remus said significantly, his eyes trailing to the Daily Prophet.

Harry nodded, fear evident in his eyes. "I don't care about that right now. How's Hedwig? What happened to her?"

"She's going to be fine Harry. Daniel and Emma looked after her until someone could come by and pick her up. Tonks came by to take Hedwig to Headquarters. There Hagrid looked her over and concluded that she was hit with some sort of spell or curse but we don't know what yet."

"Then how do you know if she's okay? You can't conclude if someone is okay if they were hit with an unknown spell or something!" Harry shot at him.

"Harry, calm down, please. Listen, I can't say much now. You three and myself have classes to head to. We can talk during lunch," Remus said trying to calm Harry down.

"I don't care about that right now. What happened to her?" Harry asked again.

"I already told you we don't know yet."

"Is she with Hagrid?" Harry asked across him.

Remus rubbed his eyes. "You have to head to Herbology Harry. I'm not going to tell you anything else right now."

"She's my owl Remus! If you don't tell me where she is I'm heading down to Hagrid's right now," Harry pointed out.

"Fine. Yes, she's with Hagrid. But don't go to him just yet Harry! You have classes to attend to. Good day," Remus said and nodded at each child and left for the Defense classroom.

Harry stood there, his fists clenched.

"Harry, we have to go," Hermione said softly, lightly touching his shoulder.

Harry shook his head and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Let's go…"

Hermione took his hand as they walked with Ron to the greenhouses. She knew whenever someone held his hand he immediately relaxed. After lunch all students had a half hour break which was more than enough for Harry. As soon as he finished up his chicken salad he scampered off to Hagrid's hut, Ron and Hermione at his heels. Hagrid didn't look surprised when he saw his favorite three students running down the sloping hill outside the castle by his hut. He smiled in a satisfied way when they reached him.

"How is she?" Harry asked, out of breath as soon as he was close enough for Hagrid to hear him.

Hagrid chuckled. "Ya worry too much Harry. She's fine."

"But Remus said"-

"Ar, he's righ', he along with a few other people are still tryin' to detect the spell Hedwig was hit with bu' I know she's gonna be fine. Commin, commin, I'm sure she'll be 'appy to see ya Harry," Hagrid said and opened his door.

Harry looked at his two friends and walked inside. Hagrid showed Harry to where Hedwig was lying. She was tucked inside a few blankets and was lying on her stomach on Hagrid's giant table. She looked okay to Harry who went up and gently stroked her beak. She nipped his finger lazily to show him she would be fine.

"Where was she hurt exactly?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Well there was a lotta blood under her left win'. I was able to stop the bleedin' and heal a portion of it. Remus is workin' with a few other people to find ou' wha' exactly attacked her."

"Are you sure it was a spell?" Ron asked.

Hagrid nodded. "Tha's why I can't heal it up righ'. There's some magic in there tha' I'm not allowed to examine. Professor Grubbly-Plank's comin' later as well. She'll be able to find out wha' happened."

"But you'll be able to heal her right?" Harry asked eyes wide in panic.

"Don' worry Harry. She's in good hands."

"Remus told me he had a shroud suspicion on what happened to her. Do you know anything about that?" Harry asked, still stroking Hedwig.

"Well I can't go tellin' you three abou' that!" Hagrid said abruptly. "Its secret stuff tha' is."

"We know it's the Order Hagrid," Harry said fairly.

"Shhh!" Hagrid said, putting a giant finger to his lips. "You can't go sayin' that around here Harry!"

"The Order isn't a huge secret anymore Hagrid. A lot of others know about it. C'mon, tell me what it is," Harry said now turning to him.

Hagrid gave a deep sigh. "The Order reckins one of You-Know-Who's people attacked her."

"_What_?" Harry cried.

"Calm down Harry," Hagrid said.

"They think a Death Eater attacked Hedwig? How could that be?"

"It all hasta do with the breakout Harry. They reckin someone hit it off to one of the Death Eaters abou' your owl so the firs' person who saw her flyin' would send up a spell to her to stop communication between ya and others," Hagrid said gruffly.

Harry was fuming. Hermione saw how angry Harry was turning and hastily placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be okay Harry. Don't get worked up on this."

"But Hermione"-

"Harry, please?" Hermione insisted.

Harry sighed but nodded. "Fine. Sorry."

Hermione smiled. "It's okay."

Hagrid then leapt to his feet. "Ar- its time ta head back to class ya three. Can' go runnin' to class late can ya? C'mon, c'mon…"

"Right, thanks again for looking after her Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded and the three teenagers hurried off to Transfiguration. The rest of the week passed by slowly. The only plus side that came on Friday was the arrival of a few letters for Harry and Hermione. After lunch Remus hand-gave the both of them the letters which confused them greatly.

"Why weren't they sent by owl?" Hurry asked his uncle.

"There weren't any owls to deliver them," he said wisely.

Harry was just about to ask what he meant but looked at an envelope in his hand and saw that it read _To Harry Potter_ in Daniel Granger's handwriting.

"Thanks!" Harry said to him and shoved the letters in his bag to read them later. After their last lesson of the day (Charms) the trio hurried off to the common room as usual to read their letters (at least Harry and Hermione).

"We don't have to read it out loud if you don't want to. I know it might be personal, your letter. It's from your parents after all," Harry told Hermione.

"Okay but I'll tell you anything that isn't personal."

Harry nodded and the both of them tore open their letters. Ron sat in a chair and watched them read feeling a bit jealous. He wanted to know what was so great about Hermione's parents. What did he do that qualified the Grangers to send Harry news? He watched as Harry happily read his letter and he and Hermione laughed when they both looked up at the same time signaling they were finished.

"Either your letter was really short or I'm just becoming a better reader," Harry observed.

"Nonsense. I think my letter was short," Hermione scoffed.

"You don't want your own boyfriend to have a higher reading level? Hermione, I read at a fifth-grade level," Harry pointed out.

"No you don't, you're fifteen Harry," Hermione said.

"So? You know I don't know anything the normal fifteen-year-old my age does. I might've picked up a few things along the years from you and the adults around me but I'm still a fifth-grader in grammar and mathematic wise," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "Hmm, you have a point."

"Will you stop arguing over something so pointless?" Ron cut in.

Harry and Hermione looked at him, shocked. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you're fighting," Ron said surprised.

"No we aren't. We're playfully arguing over a very small topic," Hermione said and smiled at Harry.

"Yeah. I was trying to be right for once," Harry joked.

Hermione hit his arm.

"Ow!" Harry cried. "Why are you always hitting me?"

"To show your incompetence," Hermione said simply.

"My what?"

Hermione looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Never mind."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem?" Harry shot at him.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!"

"You keep rolling your eyes and look irritated. What is it?" Harry demanded.

"Um, well…" Ron said looking uncomfortable. "I just have a question Harry…"

"Shoot," Harry said crossing his arms.

"Um, well…I was just wondering- why did Hermione's parents send you a letter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Because my family is friends with them. They're family friends now."

"Really? But- why?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess you could say it's something that should've happened a long time ago. I mean, they _are_ our best friend's parents. Why not hang out with them?"

"But- they're Muggles. I'm not trying to say anything against Muggles but I find it a bit odd for them to be in such close contact with you and everything…" Ron said his eyes growing bright red now.

"They're more than just Muggles, dentists, and Hermione's parents Ron. They've invited my guardians and me over in the Christmas holiday and everything. They're happy I'm dating Hermione and basically- her dad is really cool." It was Harry's turn to go a bit scarlet now.

Hermione turned to him. "Really? You really think my dad is cool Harry?"

"Well, yeah. I find it pretty cool that your parents have such demanding jobs but aside from that they're really normal and everything."

Hermione giggled. "I can't wait to tell him that."

"But- it still doesn't make any sense. I really don't know why her parents have to send you a letter. Couldn't they just add a little something in the letter to Hermione?" Ron asked still looking confused.

"You're on pretty thin ice again Ron," Harry said dangerously. "So what if her parents want to write to me? I write to them."

Ron looked taken aback. "You do?"

"I do. I guess I really warmed up to Hermione's mum and dad last summer."

Ron got to his feet. "I need to finish up my essay for McGonagall…" and he went up to the dorm out of sight.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, looking up.

Harry shook his head. "No clue. How can he not expect me to be friendly with your parents? Once you start dating it's a good rule of thumb to like that person's parents. Makes things easier I guess."

"Still…"

"Let's go back to our letters okay? Um, want me to read mine to you?" Harry hastily said.

Hermione searched through his eyes for a second but nodded, all suspicions forgotten.

"Right. Here I go.

_Dear Harry,_

_Let me first say thank-you for the photo you sent. Emma and I agree you two look remarkable! I wanted to frame it and put it in our practice but Emma shot it down straight away. She doesn't like the idea of our patients seeing a moving photograph. We decided to frame another photo of you and Hermione instead. A lot of people keep asking about our daughter's mystery boyfriend. Emma thinks the one with you and Hermione standing by the Thymes River (the one that you're actually giving a genuine big smile from that day Harry) should be shown instead. I suppose I have to agree_,'" Harry began.

Hermione smiled. "That is a good photo. I agree, it would look good in their practice."

"Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Continue."

"' _it's what us men have to get accustomed to. Enjoy being unmarried while you can Harry. If Hermione is anything like her mother she will be taking over your house for sure_,"' Harry said with amusement.

Hermione scoffed. "I am not like my mother like that! I'll allow you some reign in our house when we get married Harry."

"Why thank-you. '_Aside from that, I don't think there is much news on my end. I told Hermione our dishwasher broke but you don't need to hear that. Oh! I almost forgot for some stupid reason….I'm pretty sure by now you know your owl landed in our backyard on Monday night don't you Harry? She looked pretty injured to me. There wasn't much Emma or I could do about it but wait for someone on your end to take her. A woman called Tonks arrived not too long after and took her somewhere where she said Hedwig will be looked at. I hope she's doing okay now. Please tell me any information about her if you can Harry. I've been pretty busy lately so I haven't caught up with much cricket or football news. Emma and I are going to visit my brother Lee this weekend so I'm sure I'll get caught up with the latest whilst I'm there. I know I keep going on about myself right now but Emma isn't around. She's actually with a friend at a shop to buy new carpet in our practice right now. A kid left a huge stain on it a few weeks ago that we just can't seem to get rid of. Plus we've had the same carpet for almost ten years, it's time for it to be updated_,'" Harry read.

"It's about time too," Hermione snapped causing Harry to jump. "Sorry. Dad told me that too in my letter. I've been nagging at them to change that old carpet forever. I found a huge mess on the carpet where that one fern is by the fish tank."

Harry smiled. "Well now you have nothing to worry about 'Mione."

"Oh I bet you anything they're going to get the same exact shade of blue. Mum never wants things to change I swear. She loves anything original."

"Hmm… well let me finish the letter.

' _again, I know you don't really care Harry but that's what she's doing right now. She's going to get angry at me that I wrote to you without her present but she can write the next one. Don't worry, there hasn't been another kid who replaced you as my favorite patient Harry_.' oh good," Harry said brightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled.

"' …_and I'm not just saying that because you're dating my daughter, you really are terrific whenever I see you in my chair Harry. LLet me get into the real reason you wrote to us now. Emma and myself want to give you tremendous thanks for what you said Harry. Yes I'm thanking you for thanking me, funny isn't it? Us doctors don't get much praise for what we do. We just put our patients in pain and discomfort and even though they are a hundred times better off then when we last saw them they don't seem too thankful. I'm not saying every person is like that. I do have a few people who have thanked me for what I did to them but it's been a while. To hear it coming from a teenage boy that had never been to the dentist last year is amazing to hear. I just hope you're doing your part too. I hope you've been flossing and I'm half-joking_,'" Harry trailed, looking guilty.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, I forget," Harry tried to tell her.

"Hey, I'm not about to peck at you like a mother hen for not flossing Harry. I'm just going to tell you to do what you want to do and nothing more," Hermione said, putting her hands up as if in surrender.

Harry didn't say anything but went back to his letter. "'…_because I'm not here to chide you. Hermione can do that instead_.'"

"Hey!" she cried.

Harry chuckled. "_'Thank-you again for being so grateful for all that we did for you. You're a terrific kid. Emma will write back to you as soon as she comes home although I don't know if that's possible. Your godfather is coming by to pick up the letters I wrote to you and Hermione very soon so he can give them to your uncle. I'll see you when you step off the train for the summer holiday then! Oh! And before I forget- I told Jennifer and Hailey that you thanked them. They were really touched and agree with me on how corporative and patient you are. _

_Love from your dentists,_

_Daniel and Emma_,'" Harry finished.

Hermione smiled. "Aw, that was a nice letter."

"Is yours any different?" Harry asked.

"Well of course it is. I'm their daughter. I think they have different things to say to me."

"Right, I knew that," Harry said sheepishly.

Harry allowed Hermione to read a few things from her letter that she thought he should hear. After that they both decided it was time to start on their pile of homework. Well, Harry was the owner of a pile, not Hermione. Ron didn't come down any time later, not like Harry was expecting him to however Ron looked a bit uneasy while Harry walked up to the dorm to get ready for bed. Ron watched his short friend fish out green colored pajamas from his trunk and begin to change.

"What?" Harry asked him as he took off his socks.

"Um, I- I just wanted to apologize for what I did back there," Ron said face set with anticipation.

Harry didn't answer straight away. Instead he threw his socks in his hamper by the bed which boasted all his dirty clothes.

"Um, Harry? Did- did you hear me?" Ron asked.

"I heard you."

"Okay. Well? Do you forgive me?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "You really did act like an idiot earlier you know."

"I know I did. I don't know what my problem was."

"You didn't like the fact that I told you I'm close with the Granges," Harry said easily.

"Right…"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look- what's the big deal anyway? So what if I'm friends with them? Is it that horrible?"

"It's just weird. They're adults."

"So? Hagrid's an adult and we're friends with him. Who cares?"

"But- you know, you're a wizard. I can imagine some of the things you've told them about our world and it's probably shocking. I'm sure they're nice people but, like you said, we never got around to knowing them in the past," Ron shrugged.

"I've been living a Muggle life my whole life Ron and sometimes I feel more comfortable doing certain things that way than doing it the wizard way. I appreciate hard work and labor because I've been doing such things since I was three. It's great to talk to good normal Muggles for once. Her dad really loves hearing about our world. He's kind of like the Muggle version of your dad," Harry grinned.

Ron had to smile back, although weakly.

Harry buttoned up his pajama top. "Listen, why don't you come to her house with us during the summer? They have a pool. And you can get to know her parents in a less-formal way."

"I dunno Harry, it's different with me. I'm just her friend now," Ron shrugged.

"You've always been her friend Ron. C'mon, Hermione's parents are nice people. I'm sure they wouldn't mind it if you came over."

"That's the thing; Hermione invited you during the summer, not me. It's clear she doesn't want me over," Ron deflated.

Harry bit his lip. "Well there's a phone in my house. How was she supposed to contact you if you don't have a phone? She can't floo you know and doesn't always have access to an owl."

Ron frowned. "She'd find a way."

"I know she would love to have you over this summer," Harry said heavily. "Right, I'm going to brush my teeth now…" Harry said and jerked a thumb to the bathroom.

"Um, yeah…"

Harry looked at the red head for a moment then turned away and went to the bathroom. Harry gave him another look as well before he pulled his curtains over his bed and went to sleep after he came back from the bathroom. (Completely forgetting to empty his mind of all emotion like Snape so often instructed). He was plunged into a deep dream that night.

He was again walking down a dark corridor and stopped in front of a door. He cautiously gripped the doorknob and- it opened! He was just about to look around when he heard a loud snore. Harry jerked away and swore to himself softly. If only Neville had kept in that snore for one more minute. He was so close to finally finding out more about that corridor! Harry turned to his side and watched Sabrina snooze on one of his pillows.

"Hey Sabby," Harry whispered to her and stroked her head. She blinked her eyes awake and looked at him. She mewed and stretched then crawled over to his face and rubbed against his chin. "Hey, keep doin' that, it feels good…" Harry said lazily and the sounds of her purrs soon drifted him back to sleep, this time dreaming about being a character of his favorite TV show The Simpsons who saved Springfield of giant ice cream cones….

Harry took advantage of his free day when it appeared. He spent the morning having breakfast and talking with Poppy before he went to get Remus' birthday present set up. He knew it wasn't until a few more days but he had to do something on his free time. He barrowed a blue sheet of paper from Hermione and fashioned his uncle a card then wrapped up his gift. So far Ron hadn't brought up the discussion they had last night up again. Harry could care less; it was a stupid thing to argue about in the first place. Ron just went around with Harry and asked about the Quidditch Club. Harry told him another meeting was going to be held after dinner that night and Ron happily went off to get prepared (he had a heated discussion with a fourth-year Hufflepuff about the Chudley Cannons last time).

That night was spent with going over everything Quidditch. When Harry got back to the common room he and Hermione stayed behind as usual until everyone had gone up to bed. That's when Harry dozed off and again dreamt of that strange corridor…he was so close to finding out what laid beyond. He was then rudely awakened by a poke in the face.

"Ow! What?" Harry cried and turned to Hermione, straitening up his glasses.

Hermione didn't say anything but looked down. Harry followed her eyes and jumped; Dobby the house-elf was standing there with Hedwig perched on top his many hats.

"Hedwig!" Harry gasped. She flew off the hats and landed gracefully on her master's outstretched arm. "Hey there girl…" Harry said and stroking her beak.

"Hagrid is telling Dobby your owl is all better now sir!" Dobby cried happily.

"Thank-you Dobby," Harry said gratefully. "Do you know if Hagrid told you anything else?"

"Hagrid is telling Dobby that Harry Potter is to talk to his uncle tomorrow morning. He knows everything sir," the elf said earnestly.

"Thanks again," Harry said.

"You is very welcome Harry Potter sir! Can Dobby get sir and his 'Mione anything?" the elf asked.

Harry chuckled. "That's not necessary Dobby. It's pretty late."

Dobby nodded. "I agree. It looks to Dobby that Master Harry needs a good-night's sleep. Harry Potter was twitching in his sleep. Dobby wonders if Mr. Harry Potter is all right?"

"I'm fine Dobby, really. Like you said, I need some sleep. Thanks again."

Dobby nodded and disappeared. Hermione scooted closer to her boyfriend to pet his owl. "She looks pretty okay to me," she commented.

"Yeah. I hope it wasn't too horrible, whatever happened to her."

After breakfast the next day Harry went over to see Remus in his office.

"I guess you know how Hedwig was injured then?" Harry asked his uncle.

Remus set aside some papers on his desk and nodded. "Our suspicions were correct. A Death Eater was indeed tracking Hedwig's flight. We suppose someone slipped to them how Harry Potter's owl looks like so they could bring her down. She was hit with a mild wound-causing curse. There are several curses out there that cause certain wounds. This one created a deep gash under her wing. It wasn't anything serious but I am surprised she flew all the way to the Grangers with that wound."

"How come if it wasn't serious?" Harry asked.

"Well we found out where this Death Eater struck her and it was around one hundred miles from the Grangers. That's a pretty far way to be flying with an injury."

"Who did it?"

Remus sighed. "McNair. It happened right after the escape from Azkaban. I'm sorry Harry…"

"It doesn't matter. Hedwig's fine now isn't she? That's all that matters," Harry passed off.

Remus surveyed Harry for a moment and nodded. "I suppose you're right."

The next few days passed by quickly for Harry. He was working with a few people to throw a small party for Remus' birthday that was on the tenth. He reluctantly contacted his godfather via mirror but just couldn't look at him for too long and told him he had to go. Hermione picked up the mirror that Harry gave her and she filled Sirius in herself. A few close friends were planning to floo to Hogwarts after dinner on the tenth. Harry told them all the time he usually saw his uncle head back to his classroom so they all had to be there before then. That night Remus was walking up to his classroom to get tomorrow's lessons in order when he opened the door to his dark classroom and jumped when it was filled with light and a loud, "Surprise!" rang in the room.

"I- I thought you all forgot," Remus gasped, smiling as he looked about the room. The regular Weasleys were there as was Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks and Mad-Eye.

"Aw, we could never forget about you old friend!" Sirius cried and slumped an arm over his friend's shoulder. "Happy thirty-six!"

"Gee, thanks. I'm the only person in here who's older than he looks," Remus grumbled.

"Sorry I threw it in your classroom Moony. I didn't know where else to do it," Harry said to Remus.

"It's fine cub. Wait- you did this for me?"

Harry nodded. "I had to do something for you, you're like my father now."

This caught several people's attention; Harry had never called Remus his father before.

"I- I- what?" Remus stammered.

The people turned away and began chatting to each other like nothing happened.

"You're my father Remus. I know I never told you that before and I honestly don't know why because it's been the truth for a long time."

"But Harry, I'm not that fatherly am I?" Remus said quietly.

"You are!" Harry insisted. "You care for me, I live with you, you're kind and firm at the same time. You know your stuff, I can go to you for advice…"

Sirius' ears perked up. He sincerely hoped his godson wasn't saying this for any reason. Sirius sat in the corner of the room- not too far from these two to listen, clutching a butterbeer.

"I'm your uncles yes, but Sirius is more of a father than I'll ever be," Remus tried to say.

"No he isn't, just because the word godfather has the word 'father' in it doesn't make him more or less of one," Harry explained.

"Harry, don't say that, please," Remus said.

"But"-

"Listen; let's not talk about this right now okay? It's my birthday after all."

"Fine," Harry said shortly and went off to talk with Tonks.

The celebration didn't last too long, it was a weekday after all and everyone either had school or jobs to get rested up for. It seemed as if Sirius wanted to head back home as soon as he could. He was getting pretty fed up at how Harry was treating him. He didn't care what the reason was he had no right to bluntly ignore him the way that he was. Sirius bade everyone good-bye and headed back home where he met up with Helena.

"Well you left there pretty quickly," Helena commented after he set down his coat in the living room.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said.

"What's wrong? This is your best friend's birthday; I thought you'd be staying for a while."

"I know but….I dunno, I just had to leave," Sirius said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How come might I ask?"

Sirius looked at his girlfriend and sighed, rubbing a hand over her small protruding belly that now held his son. He let go and pulled her close.

"What was that for?" Helena asked.

"I don't know, just wanted to hug you."

"That's sweet," she smiled.

"Um, I don't know if it was just me but Harry seemed to be a bit distant again," Sirius asked carefully.

"Oh not this again Sirius," Helena said rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Every day you bring Harry up. I love him, I really do but I don't like the fact that you keep bringing him up. You bring him up and when I acknowledge that I want to talk about him too you change the subject. Do you or do you not want to talk about Harry?"

"I- I don't know Hella… I just want to know I'm not the only one who notices how much of a brat he's being," Sirius said crossly.

Helena sighed and sat down. "I don't think Harry's being a brat Sirius. He's not even around you every day. You have no idea how he's acting around other adults and his friends and classmates. It's a bit rich to call him a brat when he's not in your presence," the woman said fairly.

"Yeah but he was being one tonight!" Sirius argued.

"Really?" Helena said, surprised.

"Harry hates me Hella, I know it," Sirius grumbled.

"Don't say that Siri, Harry loves you."

"Yeah right…"

"Look, we both know why he's acting the way he is now don't we? Let's just take it in baby steps on what we can do about it. As of now, the only thing that's huge is this little guy," Helena said, placing a hand on her stomach. "We both know Harry will grow to accept it eventually."

"Yeah, when he's born? That's too far away. I want him to respect me now," Sirius said a glint of anger in his eye.

"He's not going to magically- wait, wrong word. He's not going to _all of a sudden_ respect you again Sirius. He's a kid; let him be angry once in a while."

"No! I- do you know what I heard him say to Moony when the party started? Do you?" Sirius asked.

Helena shook her head, not speaking since she knew her boyfriend would talk over her.

"He said Remus was like a father to him! That- that just because I have the title as godfather doesn't make me anymore of a father figure to him!"

"Maybe it was just the moment. It was his birthday, he wanted to say something nice to him since he doesn't see him all the time," Helena offered.

"He's his teacher! He sees him every day!" Sirius cried.

Helena rubbed her eyes. She was getting tired. "Can we talk about this tomorrow over lunch Sirius? I really need to get some sleep as do you."

"But Hella, you know I want this to end right now"-

"Well it isn't," Helena said bluntly. "I can't make Harry forgive you Sirius. He has every right to be angry with you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Sirius demanded.

"You heard it from him yourself. You had control over your penis Sirius, not me."

"But you agreed to do it," Sirius pointed out. "We were both drunk that night. _You_ were the one laughing that I couldn't seem to get the condom on right."

"Can we not argue about this? It's done and over with. We had sex and are now paying for the consequences of it. We're having a son and having him in four and a half months. Harry will forgive you Sirius and you know it. He's not going to be spending every single day at the Grangers or the Weasleys all of summer. He's going to have to face you eventually."

Sirius rubbed his neck again like he always did under pressure. "You have a point…I mean we both live here."

"And you are his father aren't you now?" Helena reminded him with a loving smile.

Sirius couldn't help but smile too. "Yeah I am. I can whoop his behind if things get out of line. Kidding!" he added seeing his girlfriend's look.

"I sure hope to all things holy that you are Sirius. He _was_ abused after all," she said with a sour tone.

"But I can give him a sharp swat now and again right?"

"You are not to lay a finger on that child Sirius if you're going to do it to harm him. I'm sure Remus knows a few ways to have Harry listen and not doing too many stupid and dangerous things."

Sirius looked at her. "Why do you all think Moony can go and raise a kid better than I can?"

"Here we go again," Helena exasperated. "I never said that."

"Well you did say he knows ways to punish Harry that I don't," Sirius said candidly.

"You both can raise a kid Sirius even if you're an idiot at times," Helena said rolling her eyes.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Sirius rubbed his neck a third time. "You're right Hella, Harry's my son now. I can do what I want with him. I can punish him if he does anything. I won't let him run away in the dead of night. I know I can do it, it's not hard. I did it last summer."

"I know you did and can do it again Sirius but let me remind you- Harry has changed a lot since last summer hasn't he?" Helena asked.

Sirius bit his lip. "Yeah, you're right. I know he's not as shy as he used to be. Nor as self-conscious. He's much stronger and braver and happier now. Should I be worried?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

Helena let out a yawn. "I don't think so my dear. At most Harry's going to be acting like a regular teenager for once. I'm beat; I really should go home right now."

Sirius nodded and they shared a long passionate kiss. "Give my best to Karen all right?"

"I will. She's been having morning sickness and everything with her baby."

"Mmm, I feel bad for her husband. There are two pregnant women in his house!" Sirius declared.

"Oh I know. I tell him time and time again how sorry I feel and if I had a place to move to I would but he just brushes it off."

"You never know, you could be moving out soon Hella. Sometime after the baby is born you're going to want your own space."

"I know, I know. I have been saving up for a flat somewhere. My sister's place is going to be very crowded after we both give birth."

Sirius chuckled and they again kissed before Helena flooed back home. Sirius stood there in his big house and sighed. He was never going to get used to being in the big old home alone. He made sure the kitchen and living area was clean before heading upstairs. He sighed when he stopped at his godson's closed bedroom door. He was bored a few days ago and fashioned a plaque for the door. It now read HARRY'S ROOM in red paint over the wood and had dragons flying around it. He knew he shouldn't enter it but he also knew it wasn't a horrible thing if he did. He grasped the golden door handle and opened it. He turned on the lamp on the bedside table and took in Harry's room. It was nice and neat. All the books were in shelves and the clothes folded in the wardrobe. His red sheets and down comforter and knitted quilt from Mrs. Weasley was neatly over his mattress as were his pillows. It looked as if he hadn't been there for weeks, which was true.

Sirius looked at all the posters around the room and smiled as the occupants looked down at him. What caught his eye were the eight framed photographs on Harry's fire mantel, each boasting Lily and or James. Sirius realized just how much he missed his godson.

"Oh Harry, I wish you knew how sorry I was," Sirius muttered to himself as he sat down on the bed. Not knowing what else to do he turned on Harry's TV and watched it, falling asleep to it like Harry so often did…

_Pretty sad way to end a chapter I know. but I enjoyed the conversation between Sirius and Helena. I hope everyone understands why Harry is avoiding his godfather atm. I can't imagine unplanned pregnancies are something easy to forgive._

_Magical love: Rose_


	39. Spur of the Moment or Something Else?

SPUR OF THE MOMENT OR SOMETHING ELSE?

_Revised: August 15__th__, 2013_

An urgent meeting was called after lunch on March 11th at Hogwarts for all the teachers. They stood in the staff room waiting for Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to arrive. The old man walked in swiftly, his blue robes billowing behind him.

"Is it anything serious?" Flickwick gasped.

"No by dear Filius. I had a little issue I thought I should propose to you all right now," Dumbledore said, folding his hands.

"What is it?" Remus popped up.

"Well, I am sure you have all heard about the Defense Club Miss Hermione Granger set up with Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ron Weasley am I correct?"

"Unfortunately," Snape hissed.

"Now Severus- here me out. I have thought several things over and decided it might actually play well again in effect," Dumbledore said.

"What? You cannot be serious Headmaster? Surely you know what trouble it caused," Snape said striding forward.

"I do Severus," Dumbledore said nodding.

"Then why do you want to go through with this?"

"I never did say no to the idea my dear boy. I needed time to look over this and I have finally decided it would be a good thing to have such a club resigning in the castle."

All the teachers looked shocked. They didn't know what to say.

"But there is another club going on right now," Professor Sprout said. "The Quidditch one. There would be too much trouble with another."

"I'm afraid I have to agree Albus," Professor McGonagall cut in. "There is too much going on to add another club to this school."

"Besides- this was all done because Umbridge was still teaching here. Now that she's gone well…I'm doing an okay job with Defense right now aren't I?" Remus questioned, looking a little worried.

"You are doing a remarkable job Remus but I still feel it would be wise for the students to have a little extra help after class. I think we all know Mr. Potter is a terrific student in the subject and wouldn't mind helping others out again," Dumbledore told them.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know Headmaster, Harry has a lot of stress right now as it is. He's worried about numerous things right now. I don't think it's best to put added stress on him."

"I would not feel it's wise as well," Snape said softly. "I believe Mr. Potter has a lot of catching up to do in my class before he has his fun."

Remus glared at him. Dumbledore sat down and began to think. The teachers discussed matters amongst themselves before Dumbledore called them all together again. "I believe I have a simple solution then."

"Well, I guess we could hear it," Professor Sprout said looking reluctant.

"We could inform Mr. Potter of the situation today or tomorrow and as his opinion of it. If he agrees then he can call all the other students who participated in the Defense Alliance and have a meeting this weekend. There we will be observing what's going on and host another meeting after. We will say how we feel about the club then and see if we want it to become an official thing," Dumbledore explained.

All the teachers rubbed their chins as they pondered this idea. Most seemed okay with it except Snape of course.

"Headmaster, I don't think you are listening to reason. Mr. Potter and his friends gathered up certain students who they thought were 'fit enough' for this ridiculous club! He is choosing favorites and not one of _my_ students was allowed to have such an opportunity might I remind you," Snape said harshly.

"I thought Mr. Johnston was a known member?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

Snape's eyelid twitched. "What I'm trying to say is this- it is not a good idea to put forth with this plan Headmaster. Potter chooses his favorites and not one student will want to work with any Slytherins."

Dumbledore did not look too bothered by this. "So are we in agreement that we should see how Mr. Potter feels about starting up the club again?"

"I believe it's a terrific idea. One could never have enough knowledge of Defensive magic," squeaked Flitwick.

"I 'gree. I think what the kids did was pretty smart. They really know the da'gers ou' there," boomed Hagrid.

Eventually everyone agreed that the DA should be reformed- or at least observed this weekend. Remus unfortunately had no time to tell Harry because he was too busy. Stress seemed to be taking its toll on the boy lately and it wasn't a good sign. Remus however did catch up with Harry the next day, which was Friday. After breakfast he hurried over to the teenager as soon as he got up from Gryffindor table.

"Harry- I have something urgent to tell you," Remus said quickly.

"Um, okay…"

"There was a meeting with the staff yesterday and the Headmaster thinks it's a good idea to reform the DA," Remus told him.

"Whoa- what?" Harry gasped.

"Really?" Ron said.

"Really," Remus confirmed. "He scheduled a meeting with the teachers yesterday and told us why he thought it was a good idea. Everyone agreed it's a smart thing to have extra help in Defense Against the Dark Arts. So he was wondering if you would like to call back your members for a meeting this weekend. There the staff will observe you all working and decide if it's a good idea to reform the club," Remus said.

Harry bit his lip and looked at his friends. "I dunno Moony; I have a lot on my mind to be worrying about the DA. I sort of put the past behind me. I didn't think Dumbledore was too happy about what we did so I just didn't think anything would happen after that," Harry said softly.

"But it is a good idea cub. It's giving others the chance to fight, if things ever come to it," Remus said encouragingly.

Harry shrugged. "I have too much to do Moony."

Remus sighed. "I know. Just- give it a thought okay cub? And tell me by tomorrow if you can."

Harry still looked unsure. "But I know that I'm too busy to do it Remus."

"Harry, please?" Hermione said touching his arm.

Harry looked into her eyes. "But"-

"Think of how happy all the younger students will be Harry. They all still wish they had the DA back again. Could you at least do it for them?"

Harry groaned. "Fine but I know I'm too busy to do it continuously."

"Oh you're not that busy," Hermione insisted. "You only have homework, Quidditch and the Quidditch Club."

"And other things…" Harry mumbled but no one heard him.

"So it is decided?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. Remus smiled. "Thanks cub. Be sure to tell one of the teachers when the next meeting is as soon as you can all right?" and he left.

Harry turned to his friends. "Do you really think it's a good idea to go through with this?"

"I do," Ron said fairly. "I mean, c'mon, everyone is still eagerly waiting for the club to come together again despite getting in trouble for it."

"I know they are but I don't think it's needed anymore. I mean, we have a terrific teacher for DADA right now, we don't need to DA," Harry said.

"But didn't you hear him Harry? Everyone agreed it's a wonderful idea to have extra help with DADA," Hermione pointed out.

"But if it's so important then why not have a club for Charms or for Transfiguration?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. _C'mon_ Harry, we all know DADA is possibly the most important class out there," Hermione said bossily.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," Harry said angrily.

"You already agreed so it doesn't matter," Ron said brightly and they went off to class.

Harry spent the rest of the day gathering as many students as he could who he knew used to be in the DA. Hermione and Harry agreed tonight would be best for the meeting because they were up to their necks with work that every teacher said would be highly important for their O.W.L.s. Harry was confident that he rounded up everyone that night before he went into a hurried discussion with his friends on what they were going to go over during the meeting. With that in mind they went off into an unused classroom because the teachers wanted to make sure they weren't doing anything they shouldn't if they used a secret room like the Room of Requirement.

Harry was feeling very nervous again, as nervous as he was the first time he called a meeting. Not only had he not spoken to most of the members for weeks he also didn't know how he would perform knowing he was going to be analyzed by several teachers plus the headmaster. He felt like he was in fourth grade again and had to recite a poem in front of class and discuss what he thought it meant. He remember that was a horrible day…he stepped in gum, was pushed by Dudley in a giant puddle, couldn't find his toothbrush and was teased all day by his fellow classmates…

"Harry?" a voice piped up.

"Huh?"

"You looked a bit lost there for a moment," Hermione said, looking intently at him.

"Huh? Oh um, just thinking…"

"Okay, well we're here, you were about to run into a wall," Hermione said, hand squeezing his.

"Oh. Right." Harry walked into the unused classroom where most of the previous members of the DA were standing around waiting for instruction. The teachers were not here yet. Harry looked surprised to see Jasper standing in a corner; the rest of the members were glaring at him though. "Hey Jasper, didn't think I'd see you here tonight," Harry said with a mild look of shock.

"Um, hey Harry," Jasper said softly.

Even Hermione looked a bit reluctant to speak to the small boy and went off to talk to Ginny. Jasper looked at his feet, tears in his eyes. Harry frowned and stepped forward.

"Hey, is something wrong?" the fifteen-year-old asked.

"Nothing," the Slytherin mumbled.

Harry smirked. "I've used that excuse so many times it's lost meaning. C'mon, tell me," Harry said.

Jasper drew in a deep breath but nodded. "I just don't know if it was a good idea to come here tonight. Not after what I did. Everyone is still really angry with me."

"Well who cares what everyone else thinks. Believe me- I grew up worrying myself ill about what people thought about me but now I could care less. If I forgive you then that's all that should matter. I am the leader of the DA in the first place," Harry pointed out.

"You really forgive me Harry?" Jasper asked surprised.

Harry nodded. "I do. I know what it's like to be in the shadows of my peers and if I were twelve again I'd be pretty nervous as well. You didn't want Malfoy to contact your parents so I understand completely."

"I only live with my dad, my mum died years ago," Jasper said softly.

"Oh- I'm sorry. Hey, we have more in common than I thought," Harry said trying to cheer him up.

Jasper smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"If someone here gives you troubles, come to me."

Jasper looked up gratefully and nodded.

Harry stood up straight and faced the other students. "Now I know that tonight's meeting was very sudden but I hope you could forgive me. You see, Professor Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea for us to get extra help with Defense Against the Dark Arts despite having a capable teacher now. Tonight all the teachers will be coming by and observing us as we work," he said confidently.

"They are?" Reed gasped.

"Yes Reed. They want to see if the Defense Alliance is indeed a good club and if it should continue."

"Does this mean there's going to be no more Quidditch Club?" Terry Boot gasped.

"No- the Quidditch Club is still on," Harry said.

Several students breathed a sigh of relief. Harry took a moment to decide what to say next; it had been a while since he had spoken out loud to a crowd. "Um, yeah… does anyone have any questions?" he asked stupidly.

"I have one," Smith said rudely.

Fred glared at him.

"So is today just a waste of time or what? I mean, we don't even know if the teachers are going to allow it to continue."

Harry's eye twitched under his glasses. "No, today is not a waste of time. Whether or not the club will be finalized we still should learn all we can."

"But we have a pretty okay teacher for Defense now so why bother?"

"Do you have a problem or what?" Fred demanded.

"Hey- c'mon you guys, I don't want any pointless fights," Harry said crossing his arms.

Fred gave Smith one last nasty look then turned to Harry.

"Tonight is not a waste of time everyone. I know it might be the last night we're together but we need to make the most out of it all right?" Harry called.

A few students looked a little on edge but over all everyone agreed.

"Good. I want us to pick up where we left off last time we were together. We were wait- we were reviewing everything weren't we? Um, well I don't honestly know what we were exactly reviewing. Lets jump straight into the thing I wanted to teach you last time. It's a Blasting Hex. Oh! Hello Re- I mean Professor!" Harry said suddenly when Remus' head popped in.

Remus smiled. "Good afternoon Mr. Potter and to everyone else. The others are right behind me," Remus said kindly and got out of the way expelling Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and lastly, Dumbledore.

Harry was growing a tad more nervous now. He grinned weakly at each teacher (not Snape). Dumbledore was smiling as he spoke to the parchment he held in front of him. When he looked up however he didn't look at Harry but instead the other students.

"I hope you don't mind us observing you tonight. I thought it would be a wise choice to see what goes on inside this club so I might be able to make it an official club. Your professors and I agreed it is always a good thing to have as much knowledge as you can in the Defense area even though you have an outstanding teacher now. I'll have you know Professor Lupin does not mind you going over the subject he is teaching. He encourages good behavior throughout. You may begin whenever you're ready, don't mind us at all," the headmaster said aloud.

The students looked at each other but nodded although a bit confused. They got into their designated groups and watched Harry demonstrate the Blasting Hex. Harry tried hard to focus on the spell at hand and not the professors, whom he could hear quills scratching on parchment every time he moved. Remus was giving Harry encouraging nods whenever he looked at him and that helped somewhat. At the end of the lesson the students exited the room while Harry hung back with the professors.

"Er- how did I do?" Harry asked nervously.

"You did very well Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said wisely and with a smile, although he was looking at his parchment.

Harry felt his scar pulse for a moment but then it passed. Thankfully the other teachers were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice.

"I noticed there was only one Slytherin in your little club Potter," Snape said softly.

"Yeah well he was the only trustworthy person from you lot, remember?" Harry said harshly.

"Harry," Remus warned.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled to his uncle.

"I wasn't the one you were rude to," Remus said idly, looking at his fingers.

Harry felt his face grow scarlet as he looked at Snape and muttered, "Sorry sir," to him.

Snape smirked. "Ah- fifteen years old and still having to be reminded of manners. Your guardians must not be doing a good job looking after you."

"Now Severus, that is uncalled for. That is not why we are here," Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Um, when will I know if I can start up this club again?" Harry asked to the arguing teachers.

"In one to two weeks Harry," Dumbledore answered.

Harry nodded and the teachers began to leave. Remus ruffled the boy's long hair but paused while doing so. "You really, really need a haircut cub. I can't even see your beautiful eyes anymore," Remus cried.

Harry chuckled. "I know."

"I think it's best to not wait until term ends to trim away this lion's mane you seemed to've grown," Remus smirked.

"I guess…I sure don't want Tonks to do it."

"Yeah, I wouldn't either. Well I'll see if I can't get Helena or someone else to do it soon. Oh, you did a very good job tonight cub, I'm really proud of you," Remus commented.

Harry felt his cheeks burn again and felt his eyes prickle.

"What is it?" Remus asked looking worried.

"Nothing it's just- no one has ever told me they were- were proud of me before," Harry said looking at his feet.

"Aw, come 'ere cub," Remus said softly and embraced him. Harry relaxed in the strong arms and smiled at the scent of chocolate on the man's robes.

"You smell like chocolate," Harry pointed out as they let go.

"Oh, well, can't have enough chocolate can you?" Remus shrugged.

"Not at all."

Remus smiled at his charge. "See you tomorrow Harry, goodnight."

"Night," Harry called back and watched him walk away. Harry hung back to pick up the small mess left behind in the room so the house-elves didn't have to and went off to Gryffindor Tower.

The weekend was pretty uneventful. Harry did what he always did every Saturday and chatted with Poppy for a while after breakfast then went off to talk with Remus after lunch. When he was done with both he went and tackled homework before playing with his kittens at night with Hermione and Ginny. On Sunday Harry lazed around the common room all day, reading and talking with scattered Gryffindors around the tower. At night he went to be 'tortured' by Snape with Occlumency. He was getting better but barely. It was clear to Snape he was getting highly frustrated with the boy by now.

"You have been seeing me for two months now Potter, I would have expected improvement by now, even from you," he sneered.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. "I guess I'm not too used to having people poke around in my head yet."

"I do not"-

"Accept cheek I know," Harry said tonelessly, picking at a loose end of his robe.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Then do not give it to me. I keep seeing the same thoughts in your mind over and over again. You are not doing anything to stop them. You know what will happen if you allow such thoughts to swim around in your head."

"I do."

"Then why are you not making any efforts to suppress them?" Snape asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I want a yes or no answer from you Potter, not immature movements of the body," Snape ordered.

"Fine. I don't know why I'm not stopping them okay? I don't mind thinking about them, I feel like I can have these things under control when I find out why they bother me so."

"You seem to be doing a very poor job. That is what Occlumency is for. To organize your thoughts so the Dark Lord cannot feed off of them. Now on your feet!" Snape barked and Harry was once again thrown into a world filled with his worst memories…

Next week on Tuesday Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron in the common room, doing a long essay for Transfiguration when Hermione suddenly closed her book and set aside her things.

"You're already done?" Harry gasped.

"Yes. It was a very easy lesson yesterday and she only wanted three rolls of parchment," Hermione said brightly.

"Hermione- that's long!" Ron said.

"Not if you were paying attention," Hermione said simply.

"We were," Harry insisted.

"Then what's this?" Hermione asked, holding up a parchment that boasted several hangman games.

Harry frowned. "We were paying attention you know. Besides, it was hard to see what she was writing on the blackboard from the back."

Hermione didn't buy this excuse for one moment. "Well I'm not helping you finish your work if that's what you think Harry James Potter Lupin Black!"

"What about me?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No. You do your work for a change." She was just about to get up when she saw Harry toss aside his quill. "I hope you aren't bailing on me Harry."

"I'm not. Could you just- check our work after we're done?" he asked smiling innocently.

Hermione sighed. "Fine."

Both boys whopped and sped through the essay. It wasn't due until next week so they pushed aside their second written parchment and relaxed in front of the roaring fire. Hermione turned to him suddenly.

"Harry, about your hair…"

"What about it?"

"Well, I know you've been meaning to want it trimmed for some time now. What would you say if, well, I did it?"

Harry looked at her surprised. "You?"

"I won't mess it up like Tonks did, I actually trim my own now and again, or when it gets too curly at some part."

Harry didn't know what to think; he didn't want to hurt her feelings but she never cut hair before.

"I dunno…"

"Please can I try? I promise to go nice and slow and get your in out the whole time," Hermione looked almost ready to beg.

"Well, okay, sure."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks"

"Finally you get your hair cut. You were beginning to look like a broom tail," Ron commented with a smirk. Harry glared his way.

After lessons that day Hermione and Harry went to Remus' office where she trimmed his hair. It was the only place to do so without anyone thinking they were up to no good. True to her word Hermione went around his head at a slow pace and asked him how it felt as she went along. A lot of locks fell to the floor since it had been at least seven months without a trim and the end result looked as nice as any professional would have done. Harry now knew he could trust his girlfriend to such matters in the future and to never ever let Tonks near him with a pair of scissors again.

The next week went by as normal as any other however one thing was adding stress on Helena. On the twenty-fifth of March she met up with Sirius at a local McDonald's for lunch. Sirius couldn't help but notice how tired and strained she looked.

"Is something up?" Sirius asked as he placed their tray of food in front of them.

Helena sighed as she unwrapped her cheeseburger. "Well, a bit yes."

"Anything I can do to help?" Sirius asked around his ketchup-soaked chips.

Helena smiled slightly. "If you could I wouldn't want you to."

"Why does everyone always say that to their significant other?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Because we feel bad putting burdens on them that's why."

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, that makes sense. C'mon though Hella, what is it? Anything to do with work? Home? Life in general?"

"Well as I can't keep a secret for a long time I suppose I should tell you."

"Oh it's a secret now is it?" Sirius said wistfully, now slurping at his soda.

Helena gave a small smile. "I suppose it is. Okay, it has to do with home."

"All right…"

Helena sighed again and pushed her burger away. "Well, things are getting pretty hectic there if you know what I mean. My sister and her husband are very busy and the kids are getting out of hand which is pretty shocking. They are always so well-behaved and calm. It's also getting a bit tight in the house. Their house has four bedrooms and no one really knows what to do when Karen gives birth. It's going to happen in two months and I don't know what's going to happen. I'm pretty sure Robbie has been thinking of turning my bedroom into a nursery for their new baby but that's the problem- I'm still living there."

Sirius nodded as he listened to her speak.

"I know my sister doesn't want to kick me out but she's going to have to eventually. The house will be even more crowded after I give birth too," Helena said miserably.

"Well doesn't she have like a mother-in-law quarter in her house or a basement?" Sirius asked.

"The basement is the kids' area. It has all their toys and games and where they get home-schooled. A part of the room has been converted into a school area."

"Well didn't you say you've been saving up for a flat somewhere?" Sirius asked.

"I have but I don't know how much £50,000 is going to get me in London," Helena said sadly.

Sirius looked confused.

Helena chuckled and quickly did some math in her head. "That's about the equivalent to….I think 13,000 or 14,000 galleons."

"Oh wow, yeah that won't get much even if the place is crummy. Our place was expensive since it was built around a hundred years ago. It took a great deal of gold from the family vault for that house that's for sure."

Helena nodded and went back to her lunch.

Sirius' eyes then lit up. "Hey, I have an idea Hella-you could move in with me!"

Helena chocked on a chip. "Wha-what? I can't live with you Sirius! There isn't much room in your house either!"

"There's plenty of room," Sirius passed off. "Its five bedrooms and only three are occupied. I have two nice guest rooms set up, waiting to be used."

"But- but this is a huge commitment Sirius. I don't know if it's a good idea. Karen didn't move in with Robbie until they were dating for almost two years."

"Well was Karen pregnant with her first child yet?" Sirius asked.

"Well no but"-

"So it's entirely different. C'mon Helena, you really should move in with us. I know it might sound strange at first but I guarantee you'll love it. Plus Harry and Remmy won't be moving back in until June. You have around three months to get used to everything. Plus I know how much you love the house. Everyone does. It's huge and roomy and has that old-world charm. Plus the rooms are all big enough to fit the new baby in."

The woman across from him was in a state of shock. "Sirius, you can't be serious. We've only been going out for maybe six months. That is way too early to be moving in with each other."

"Helena, this isn't about it being too early to move in with your boyfriend. This is about the circumstances being that you will soon have nowhere to live. You should stay with me where I have plenty of room," Sirius said completely forgetting about his food now.

"But I don't think it's a good idea Sirius. I know my parents won't be happy about it. You know how they feel about you, they defiantly won't want me to live with you," Helena said carefully.

"Oh c'mon Hels, you don't live with them anymore. You don't have to listen to a word that your parents say to you. You're a successful young woman who has a great life ahead of her. I'm sorry but you don't need to listen to your parents any longer," Sirius tried to reassure her.

"I don't know, you know my family is all very close with one another. I feel awful doing something without telling them yet," Helena said uncertainly.

Sirius sighed. "I don't want to force you but I want you to think of it. You have a place in my home for as long as you need until something else pops up. Maybe we can move into a smaller house in a few years after Harry moves out. We can be the perfect family."

Helena looked up sharply.

"Oh crap, that came out wrong," Sirius said nervously.

"It sure did. What do you mean _after_ Harry moves out you'll have the perfect family? I'm sorry _dear_ but I don't want you to say all this nonsense to get back at Harry like a ten-year-old," Helena said dangerously.

"I know, I know. I didn't mean it to come out that way. I'm just telling you that Harry's _probably_ going to move out in a few years. The house is going to be so big after he's left that we might want a smaller one. Moony might still want to live there but I know it's going to be too much space for us. Unless you're thinking of more kids along the line…"

"Oh no! Not at all, at least five years after this one is born," Helena said, hand on her belly.

"But do you know what I'm trying to say? I'm not trying to suggest these things to boil Harry's blood more. I really want you to move in. I can be there all the time after the baby is born as can Remus. He's not going to be teaching next year so he'll always be around to look after the baby when the both of us have to work. Plus Harry can baby-sit too in the summer and Hermione might come over to help him if all three of us want an adult's night out."

Helena was trying hard not to smile as she listened to him. It was hard not to picture the future he was talking about in her head.

"Plus I can darn one of the guest rooms as a nursery. It's the man's job to do something like that isn't it? With both your income and mine we can afford the best for our son. We could take walks with him in the forest behind the house. There's plenty of room for him to learn how to walk and run and fly. And who knows- that's forever down the road so we might not even be living at number thirty-one anymore. It's a highly safe place; you know it's covered in the best of magic so Death Eaters will never be able to locate us," Sirius was saying hopefully.

"I thought you didn't have a secret keeper though," Helena whispered, making sure the Muggles around didn't hear them.

"I don't. It's not covered by Fidelius. It's the next best thing. It might not be a permanent thing but it's a good start."

Helena was biting her lip so hard she was surprised it wasn't bleeding yet. Thoughts and visions swam around in her head as she tried to focus on what the right decision might be. Finally after several minutes of hard thought a smile pulled at her lips.

"I want to move in with you!" the woman gasped and threw her arms around his neck which caught him off-guard. "Oh, sorry," she said when he made a gagging sound.

"No, it's fine. It's great! You really want to move in?" Sirius said excitedly.

Helena nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you sure you don't want to think it over for a while longer?"

"No, I know it's the right thing to do. Everything you said- I want it. It sounds wonderful and beautiful and perfect. You're right, there's a lot of room in your house. I shouldn't feel too guilty for wanting to move in."

"Well it's settled then. You're living with me," Sirius said proudly, jerking a thumb to his chest. He then looked at his food and carefully poked his wand out of his pocket and muttered something, causing it to heat up again.

Helena raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Want me to heat up yours too?" he asked.

"Um, no thanks but thanks anyway." Helena then bit into her burger then looked up. "So when is everything going to happen? When are you going to tell Remus and Harry?"

"Um, well I'll give Moony a fire-call tomorrow. Um, maybe then we could decide what to do about Harry."

"Sirius I don't feel good about moving in without Harry knowing yet."

"Well he will know," Sirius pointed out.

"I meant knowing it and accepting it. I'm not going to move in until we hear that Harry is okay with it. The poor thing has enough troubles as it is without anymore other surprises popping up," Helena said sharply.

"I agree. I know I shouldn't do anything else that will make him hate me. Let's hurry up, we both have to be back at work in ten minutes," Sirius said, checking his watch.

Helena nodded and they both went back to their food. Sirius however couldn't help but feel slightly guilty when he arrived back home that night. He looked around the large dark old home feeling completely lost and worried. He stood on the landing to the second floor and looked at his godson's closed bedroom door. Had he just made one of the most idiotic and selfish mistakes of his life?

_Well what do you think? Come back for more of course!_

_Magical love: Rose_


	40. So, What's the Verdict?

SO, WHAT'S THE VERDICT?

_Revised: August 19__th__, 2013_

Remus walked into his office the next day after lessons were over and jumped a foot in the air when he saw Sirius' head poking in the fire.

"Sirius! Didn't know you were going to be calling me. Damn, what is it?" Remus asked crouching on the floor.

"Um, I have something huge to tell you," Sirius said looking a bit uneasy.

"Oh great, now what? It better not be anything giant, I need to begin my plans for next week. I've been going over a lot of information for the older students lately so I need to plan it out ahead of time."

"Well that can wait. This is really, _really_ huge."

It was now Remus' turn to look uneasy. "All right…what is it then?"

Sirius' eyes turned to the side as if he was looking over his back to see if someone was behind him. "Um, I just offered something to Helena but I don't know if it was a very smart thing to do."

"Well you have been known to act like a complete idiot in front of her," Remus passed off.

"I know I have. Listen, yesterday during lunch she brought up a topic that I couldn't ignore. She told me that her sister's house is becoming increasingly tight and she has a feeling she might get the boot any day now. She knows her sister's husband wants to turn her room into a room for their baby and she has nowhere to go. She told me she's been saving money for a flat but it's only like 13,000 galleons or whatever. Well I got to thinking and kind of"-

"Offered her a place with us instead?" Remus finished for him.

"Yeah," Sirius said looking defeated already.

To say Remus wasn't surprised was almost shocking. "Well it was only a matter of time Padfoot. I knew you would want her living with you sooner or later. We both knew she would have to leave her sister's eventually. They're both pregnant and both need the extra room."

"I know…um, what do you think about it then? I know it was a kind gesture for her but I'm feeling like it was completely stupid and irresponsible as each minute passes. I don't know why."

Remus furrowed his eyebrow. "Well think- who do you think will take this news the hardest?"

"I know who will take it the hardest Remus!" Sirius growled. "But what do I do about it? I can't kick Helena out but I don't want Harry to hate me even more. Have you spoken to him lately?"

Remus opened his mouth then closed it. "I have yes. We talked last Saturday."

"And?"

"I'm not going to make assumptions Sirius. It's his business. However Hermione has also noticed how Harry has been lately. Apparently he told her several things last month and she promised not to tell. Trouble is she couldn't hold it in any longer and told me a few of them. It wasn't much but she did tell me to look out for him. I told her I already was, even before Harry went bananas."

"I thought you were the one who said it was the right thing to do, talking about things," Sirius reminded him.

"Yes well, I'm trying to find the best time I suppose you can say. I'm not brining up what Hermione told me to anyone, Harry will be very angry with her if I did act as if she told me something. Maybe you telling him this new bit of news might reach a breaking point in which he'll tell me or even you why he's been so distant," Remus shrugged.

Sirius let out a hallow laugh. "Yeah right old man. Harry's never going to talk to me. I doubt he'll even hug me when I pick him up off the Hogwarts Express this summer."

Remus felt bad for his friend but he didn't know what to do. He wanted to stick up for him yet he wanted to stick up for his poor nephew as well. He was one of the few adults that Harry could still talk to without a problem.

Sirius spoke a minute later. "Well I have to go Moony, have to make room for a woman in the house."

"Wait- don't do anything stupid yet okay? Not until we hear from Harry."

"Well are you going to tell him?" Sirius asked.

"I have to. Harry hates it when people lie to him and keep things from him. See you Padfoot."

Sirius said good-bye and his head disappeared in the dying flames. Remus stood up for a moment and thought hard. He set down the books and papers he had in front of him that was going to be the basis of next week's studies and hurried off to find Harry. He recalled the boy saying he and Hermione were going to study by the lake after their last lesson so he ran off outside, wincing as his leg acted up again. Sure enough he found the couple under a giant tree by the lake with their bags on the grass as was its contents and a small bag of sweets that belonged to Harry.

"Oh hey Moony," Harry said brightly when he noticed him striding forward.

"Hey Harry. Listen, I have something really important to tell you," Remus said bluntly.

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion then back at him. "Um, okay…"

"I need to talk to you in private. Would you come with me?"

Harry didn't like the sound of this at all. He swallowed the last bit of the chocolate bar in his hand, took a swig of a plastic water bottle he had filled earlier and got to his feet. Remus waved a farewell hand to Hermione then placed a hand on Harry's back and steered him away. Remus led him to the bridge that suspended over a portion of the Black Lake because no one else was around it. He turned to look at Harry. Harry looked up at his face in confusion.

"What is it Moony?" Harry asked.

"Um, something just came up not even twenty minutes ago," Remus said with difficulty, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And that is…?"

"Well, your godfather and Healer had lunch yesterday and Helena told Sirius something that came up."

"Okay…."

" She told him that space was getting very tight at her sister Karen's place. Well, to make a long story short- Sirius asked her if she wanted to move into the house," he said carefully.

Harry's eyes bulged for a moment then narrowed. "Well she said no didn't she?" he said darkly.

Remus didn't answer; he just looked at the boy in front of him. Harry cursed.

"_Damnit_! Why on earth did she say yes? Why! How dare she act as if she cares about me if she didn't even think about what I might say first?" Harry shouted.

"Harry please"-

"Why Remus? Why?" Harry repeated.

"She said she wanted to know what you thought first- I promise. I know Helena cares about you cub"- Remus tried to say.

"No, don't give me that crap Remus! She wasn't thinking at all!"

"Harry- don't take that tone"-

"Bloody hell Remus I'm not five and I'm not at home! Don't tell me what to do!" Harry demanded.

"But Harry," Remus said touching his arm but Harry shook it off.

"Don't touch me, stay away from me," Harry spat at him and marched off.

Remus ran to catch up with him but the moment he got to the end of the bridge Harry had disappeared. Remus swore to himself and went back to his office. He didn't know what to do. He know he hadn't done anything wrong and hoped Harry just needed time to cool off before talking to him again. But Harry never showed up that night. Remus was a bit hurt, Harry had promised him he wanted to spend the night in Remus' quarters that night. Remus bustled about his bedroom making tea, making a cup just the way Harry liked it in case he did indeed show up. He then heard the door below bang open. Remus opened his office to find Hermione and Ron standing there out of breath.

"What is it?" Remus asked shocked.

"Harry- is he in here?" Ron asked.

"What? No, why?"

Hermione looked panicked. "He didn't show up in the common room after you talked with him and that's where I thought he would be."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked now descending the stairs to the classroom.

"When I saw him run off I thought he might head to the common room. He looked upset so I gave him time to cool off. I waited a couple hours but I didn't find him anywhere in Gryffindor Tower at all. I knew he was going to spend the night with you so I thought I'd check just so I knew where he was but"- Hermione struggled to say.

"What are you talking about? You mean- you mean Harry's gone off?" Remus gasped.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, eyes wide.

"What- so he's not here?" Ron asked.

"No!" Remus said.

"Oh my goodness, where is he then?" Hermione shrieked.

"All right, let's not panic yet. He can't go very far. He's somewhere around the castle, we just have to find him. Let's just have us three looking for him first. We don't want to draw too much attention. I want us to split up; I'll cover the upper part of the castle, Ron the bottom. Hermione- outside. If anyone is around ask them if they saw him. Let's go," Remus said.

The two nodded and hurried off. Remus put on a cloak and rushed out to begin looking for his nephew. He met the twins along the way and after explaining the situation to them they were more than willing to look for Harry too. Soon Luna found out as did Ginny. It didn't take long for many people to hear the news that Harry had disappeared to who-knew-where but unfortunately no one could find him. Remus was now resting against the banister of the Great Hall; nearly two hours had past and still there were no signs of the bespectacled-eyed boy. He was growing steadily more worried as each minute past. He knew Harry had to be highly upset right now and was afraid he went and did something stupid.

"Don't fret over this just yet Remus. We'll find Harry, there's no way he'd be anywhere but on the grounds," Poppy was telling him now.

Remus looked up, dread in his eyes. "I know Poppy but that doesn't make me any less anxious. I shouldn't've ever told him what I did. I know it's why he's run off."

"He's in the castle Remus. Students can't wander off home whenever they want," Poppy pointed out.

Remus sighed. "I know, but this castle is so huge. Harry could be anywhere. The fact that it's been two hours of searching from at least twenty people really scares me. I don't blame the kid for running off at all; I just wish I didn't set him off to do it."

"I don't think it's your fault at all. Harry could never be angry with you," Poppy tried to comfort.

"Yeah well that's what I thought with Sirius too but the whole world knows Harry's not speaking to him now. Merlin I hope that he turns up soon. He's been so stressed out lately. He doesn't need this at all…"

Hagrid was amongst the several people looking for Harry. He had just headed back to his hut to see if Harry was there. Finding no one he looked to the dark trees of the Dark Forest behind the hut. Hagrid rubbed his hairy chin, thinking. Harry could be in the forest for all he knew. He took his crossbow for protection as always and ventured inside. He walked for around ten minutes before he stopped; he heard something. He stood still listening hard. It sounded like soft weeping. Hagrid turned to the left and was surprised to see a certain boy sitting in the dirt against a tree.

"Harry?" Hagrid asked softly.

Harry turned his head sharply and gasped when he saw Hagrid. "Wha- what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"Why don' ya know? Ever'one's lookin' for yeh Harry," Hagrid said gently. He could see tear stains on his pale cheeks.

Harry didn't say anything but looked at his hands which were folded in his lap. "I don't care," Harry said quietly.

"You can't go hidin' in the Dark Fores' Harry. Its dan'rous in here. Lemme help ya out," the giant offered.

"No, it's fine," Harry shrugged off.

"Ever'one's lookin' for yeh though Harry. They're all worried sick. Ya just disappeared like that," Hagrid said snapping his fingers.

"I was upset," Harry said simply.

Hagrid nodded. "I understand Harry. How 'bout yeh just hang in me hut for now righ'? I'm not gonna tell Remus you're with me if yeh don' want him ta know."

Harry shrugged, still looking down in the cool dirt. "I don't want to sound like a little kid but I really don't want to be with anyone right now Hagrid. I have too much on my mind." He began to trace his finger in the earth.

"C'mon Harry. I'll fix ya a cuppa."

Harry sighed and wiped the last traces of tears from his eyes. He looked up into Hagrid's concerned face and sighed heavily and nodded. Hagrid beamed and helped the boy up with great ease that Harry was lifted off his feet for a moment then led out of the forest. When they reached the entrance Harry saw Hermione striding forward.

"Harry!" she gasped.

"Sshh, he don' want ta cause any alarm," Hagrid told her.

"Oh! Okay." she looked at Harry's miserable face. There was a smudge of dirt here and there and his hands and clothes were a bit dirty. "Were you in the forest all this time?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"You had everyone worried sick Harry!" she cried.

"Hermione please, I don't need to hear," Harry said wearily.

Hermione glared at him but her face softened and she threw her arms around his neck. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I had no idea where you were for hours."

"I'm sorry," Harry told her softly.

"It doesn't matter; I'm certain you had a good explanation for your disappearance. Could we stay with you for a while then Hagrid? Since Harry doesn't want to face Remus quite yet?" Hermione asked, looking into the giant shaggy face.

"Why o' course. Commin, commin."

Harry and Hermione followed Hagrid into his hut and Harry warmed up in front of the roaring fire. Hermione sat across from him and began to wipe his hands clean with a moist towel. Harry couldn't help but smile a little at this.

"Are you my mother or what?" Harry asked her.

"Well your hands are filthy and it's gross. I need to clean it now or I won't allow you to touch me," she said in a very final manner.

Hagrid chuckled at the two lovebirds. Harry and Hermione stayed with Hagrid for a little while until they heard a knock on the door. Hagrid got up and opened it; it was Remus.

"Hagrid- why have you- Harry!" he suddenly gasped, seeing the boy sitting in front of the fire.

Harry turned around to face his uncle. "Hey Remus…"

"Oh thank goodness you're okay. Where were you? Why did you run off like that? Why"-

"Remus please- I can't answer ten questions at the same time, no one can," Harry said.

Remus cocked a smile at the boy's joke. "Do you- do you want to come back with me or- or not? I understand if you don't," he added hastily.

"No, I want to."

"You do?" the werewolf said surprised.

Harry nodded. "I know I did something really stupid just now and I want to- to talk about it."

Remus couldn't believe his ears; Harry wanted to talk about something? He knew he shouldn't take the Sirius approach and demand Harry to spill everything so he held out an arm and said calmly, "Well why don't we head to my quarters hm? We could have a nice nightcap and take things slow."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Harry nodded.

"Well if you're going I suppose I must too. I have Prefect duty in the morning anyway," Hermione said.

"Thanks again Hagrid," Harry said turning to the gamekeeper.

"Ar, it's not a problem at all Harry. Night."

Everyone said their good-byes to the giant and headed back to the castle. They passed by a few people on the way, all relived to see Harry back in one piece. Harry gathered a few things to take with him to his uncle's temporary home and bade good-night to Hermione. Harry thanked her too and went off with Remus to his office. Remus allowed Harry to change into his pajamas and sit down with him on his sofa. He passed the boy a steaming mug of cocoa with cream, marshmallows and little chocolate sprinkles. Harry raised a brow.

"What? You don't like my cocoa?" Remus questioned.

"No- it looks wonderful. I'm just wondering why you've never made it like this before."

"Well I was experimenting with making the most perfect cocoa I could and settled on this recipe last week. Have a taste."

Harry took in a sip- it was the most wonderful hot drink he had ever had. "This is terrific Moony."

"Thanks," Remus smirked. "I have a tin of biscuits too if you want some. Now it's not from Molly but the house-elves did make a pretty wonderful batch last time I was down."

Harry looked at him and took a butter biscuit. It was good but Molly made them better. Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes; he just looked at his sock-covered feet as he chewed his biscuit.

"Where were you all this time cub?" Remus asked sounding concerned, a few minutes later.

"In the forest," Harry said simply.

"The- the forest? Why there off all places?" Remus said shocked.

Harry shrugged. "I just wanted to go somewhere that I didn't think anyone would find me. It was the first place that came in my mind actually. Hagrid found me not long ago though so I was okay."

"I know but still…it's dangerous Harry."

"I wasn't attacked by anything. I didn't even go that far in. I just needed a place to be on my own for a while. Funny enough it seems really hard to find a good enough place in such a large building," Harry said tonelessly.

Remus didn't say anything; he just studied Harry's face. Harry sighed.

"I thought about what happened and I wanted to apologize for it."

"What?"

"I yelled at you and you didn't really do anything at all. You just told me the latest news. You had nothing to do with anything at all."

Remus smiled. "Thank-you cub."

"I am sorry- really, I am," Harry repeated, looking deep into the man's amber eyes.

"I know you are Harry."

Harry nodded and took a sip of cocoa.

Remus bit his lip. "So…what do you think about everything? Do you want to talk to Sirius or do you want me to tell him something instead?"

"I don't want to talk to him at all," Harry said shortly.

"Harry maybe you should. This grunge against him has gone on long enough."

"It's not been that long. I'm sure he's still breathing without me talking to him."

"But he's really upset Harry. He wants you to talk to him again," Remus tried to say.

"I said no Remus and that's that. I've been lying to myself the past few months, thinking I was okay about- things. But I'm not. And it's because of him."

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "So you want me to tell him you said no to the whole Helena-moving-in-with-us idea then?"

Harry traced the rim of his blue mug carefully. "It's selfish to say no right away. I'm still not happy about it but- but you can tell him I'll think about it."

Remus bit back a sudden move of excitement. Harry was trying to get things back to normal but it would take time. It did no good to punch the air in front of Harry or he'd blow the idea right off.

"Why are you asking me in the first place? It's your house, I only live there. I'm just a kid, I can't make decisions when it comes to the house I'm staying in," Harry asked in confusion.

"You live there as well so it is your house. You are part of this little family after all. Would you feel better if we settled on things behind your back and you find out everything this June?" Remus asked.

"No! Not at all!" Harry cried.

"Then you understand why we want to ask you first."

Harry shrugged. He bent down to pick up Sabina who was bumping against his leg. She grew limp in his hand and began to purr. "What do you think aout it then?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?"

"I haven't heard your thoughts about this idea yet," Harry said.

"Oh. Well it makes sense. It's as good of a solution as any. Helena doesn't know where else to go. She doesn't have enough money for a flat and I'm sure it wouldn't be too wise to stay with a friend after the baby is born. It sort of makes sense for her to live with us until further plans are discussed," Remus said casually.

"Yeah, maybe. The house is big."

Remus nodded, careful to not say anything to make it sound as if he were looking forward to the idea of Helena moving in. Harry gulped down the rest of his cocoa and let out a yawn. "I'm tried Remus. I think I'll get ready for bed."

Remus nodded. While Harry was in the bathroom brushing his teeth Remus flicked his wand at the sofa in his quarters. It turned into a double-sized bed. He took blankets and pillows out from a closet and made it to the teenager's liking. Harry smiled when he saw this. Remus smirked at the boy when he got out of the bathroom.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You have a bit of toothpaste on your chin cub," Remus said, pointing at the chin.

Harry gasped and wiped off the blue blob from his chin with his sleeve making Remus roll his eyes. Harry got into the bed and his kitten snuggled up to him. Harry smiled- for a twin bed it was surprisingly very comfortable. Remus took off the boy's glasses and was just about to turn off the light when he turned back to Harry and said, "Hey, don't forget to clear your mind before going to sleep, okay Harry?"

Harry sighed. "I know, I know."

Once Remus had gotten to bed twenty minutes later Harry began to think about…nothing. It always proved difficult, especially if something exciting happened that day. Harry's scar began to burn. He felt like a snake was crawling inside him. He turned to his side and bit his pillow to soften the sounds of his moaning. He struggled to clear his mind but was growing steadily weaker after five minutes. He was so tired. Knowing it would do no good, he fell victim to sleep…

He was walking down a dark corridor again. He reached a door at the end of the hall. He opened it and walked into the room. He was getting closer and closer to the grand prize-he could feel it. It was burning his fingers he was so close. The snake seemed to burn inside him- licking his flesh…He heard screaming. A moment later he realized it was him who was making the sound and was being shaken awake. Harry threw open his eyes and saw a blurred figure bending over him.

"Harry! Harry can you hear me?" the voice was saying.

Harry squinted. "Moony?"

Remus let out a relieve sign and pulled Harry into his arms. "You scared me just now cub. I woke because I heard you screaming."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Oh no, don't apologize. I'm glad you're okay. What was it? Did you see anything?"

Harry shook his head. "Same stuff. No one's been attacked."

Remus didn't say a word. Harry felt safe and content in the arms of his uncle and he snuggled into the man's arms as he ran circles over his back…

The next day was Saturday and everyone was thankful for the given weekend. When Harry awoke that morning Remus called for a house-elf to fix them up some breakfast. The little elf disappeared and reappeared with two trays of hot food for Remus and Harry. They sat down at the little table Remus set up and began to eat. Harry slowly ate his marmalade-covered toast and barely munched on his bacon.

"What is it cub?" Remus asked him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Remus gave Harry a significant look; Harry grumbled, he would never get away with saying nothing was wrong ever again! Harry set his toast aside and said softly, "I dunno what I'm going to do today."

The two didn't say much but Remus began talking about how the full moon would soon arrive and what he was going to do about it. " I have to make lesson plans for my classes because the full moon is this week and you'll have to have a sub."

"Who's the sub? It better not be Snape," Harry said wearily.

"I don't know who it is Harry. Whoever is available and has a free period at the beginning of Tuesday. Plus I am very close to finishing my book. I'm actually at the stage of editing it."

Harry's eyes bulged. "You're already done with your book? Damn, that didn't take long at all!"

"I know. Funny thing was all my thoughts sort of fell into place and it was very easy to write. I just need to find someone else to read it after me to make sure I didn't miss anything."

Harry rubbed his chin. "Hermione might like to do it."

"I know but I'd prefer an adult. It's a book for teens, I don't want one reading it before it hits shelves. I need to find another literate person; preferably one of the staff," Remus said.

Harry was thinking again, chewing his bacon. "Oh! Madam Pomfrey! She loves to read!"

Remus cocked a very cheeky smile. "Madam Pomfrey eh? She told you she likes to read?"

"Yeah, when I talked to her last weekend. She told me she wished she had time to read new books but never does. I'm sure she'll like to edit and proof-read your draft," Harry said turning pink in the cheeks.

"Well I think she would be the perfect choice then. Since it's about children and she works with them on a day-to-day basis she'll have some great input. Thanks a lot cub," Remus said ruffling Harry's short hair.

Harry smiled and finished his meal.

Harry was angry- he paced the boys' dorm numerous times trying to calm down that evening but he couldn't. He still had to think of the pros and cons of his Healer living in the same house as him. It would be too selfish to say no and put her on the streets but he still had to think it through so he'd be happy with his decision. He also was trying to think of what the pros and cons would be having a baby brother. It was still too unreal to think about for too long and again it pushed to the back of his mind. He felt sick that he was treating Sirius this way too as if it were his fault when it really wasn't. Harry grumbled and sat on his bed.

The door opened and Hermione and Ron stepped in.

"Hey," Harry said tonelessly.

"Hey mate," Ron said.

Harry frowned and thought. "You know what? I think I could use your guys' help."

"Um, okay," Hermione said sitting across from her boyfriend.

"This is going to sound pretty stupid but I need any suggestions that I can reach. I'm sure you two have noticed how short I've been lately," Harry said candidly.

"Us and about two hundred others," Ron commented. Hermione glared at him and kicked him. "_What_?" he hissed at her.

"The thing is I think it's time I try and let it go, you know? I need to clear my mind a bit, not worry about stuff."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. A smile slowly crept up both their faces.

"What do you want us to do?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I just want to have fun. Relax."

Ron grinned ear to ear. "I don't know about you mate but a fly on your Firebolt seems like a good idea right about now."

Harry looked up and returned the expression- flying always was the answer to relieving stress. He grabbed said broom and raced down and out with Ron, Hermione had no choice but to follow. She opened a book and began to read while the boys flew around in the air- soon to be joined by Fred and George. After flying the Weasley boys chased Harry down the sloping hills by the castle and grabbed his limbs and tossed him inside the lake. Harry cursed and came to the surface, cold water dripping down his face and making him shiver. The boys were roaring in laughter.

"Hey! I do NOT call this a great way to loosen up you know!" Harry screamed at them.

They paid no attention to him as they continued to laugh that is until Fred pushed Ron inside too. Angry, Ron pulled his brother inside who grabbed hold of George at the last second causing them both to fall in. Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat by the famous tree and watched the boys fool around and have horseplay in the water. She couldn't help but grin at how genuine Harry's laughter and smiles were. Dinner soon came by and they all retreated to their dorm to change into dry clothes before going down for dinner. It felt wonderful for Harry to have such a care-free evening as he laid in bed that night thinking. Hoping nothing would sabotage Sunday he rolled over and fell asleep.

It was Tuesday night and Harry was downright furious. Snape had called for an Occlumency lesson that night for he was too busy Sunday to do so. Harry was now walking with his hands in his pockets, watching his feet the entire journey down to the dungeons. He made sure to take his time reaching the destination; he didn't feel like listening to Snape that evening. All too soon he sadly reached the door to the 'vampire's' lair. He sighed and knocked twice. The door slowly opened and Harry walked towards his doom.

"You arrived," Snape said bluntly.

"Well yeah, you wanted a lesson tonight," Harry said as if it were as obvious as the sky was blue.

"Cheek again eh Potter? Tut, tut, you just can't seem to hold your tongue, can you?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Well? Have you been clearing your mind of all thoughts before bed?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Harry said immediately.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I sincerely hope you are not just stating that you did in order to prevent further inquiries."

"I'm not," Harry said firmly.

"Well then, let us begin. One-two-three- _Legilimens_!" Snape cried.

Harry fell to his knees as he saw Vernon hitting him…Hermione trapped under the lake last year… Sirius telling him Helena was pregnant…Sirius announcing it was going to be a boy…

"NNNOOO!" Harry roared and suddenly the scene shifted. He was now witnessing a man and woman yelling at each other while a small black-haired boy sat in the corner crying…seeing his father kissing his mother during school…he was now a part of a crowd; they were cheering something. Harry gasped when he saw his father handing Snape upside down in front of everyone while they stood there in fits of laughter.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivillus' trousers?" fifteen-year-old James called to the crowd.

Everyone cheered him on and Harry saw James flick his wand and the pants came down- reveling skinny, pallid legs and gray underpants…Harry felt a sharp pain in his side. He shook his head and realized he was back in the present-day Snape's quarters and was currently on the cold floor. He had just been flung across the room and landed into a cabinet. He felt something wet…a blue-colored potion bottle had broken from the impact and its contents were spilling around Harry as he lay dazed on the floor. It just occurred to Harry he had witnessed something very private of Snape's indeed. Snape was livid. He took hold of Harry's shirt and pulled him up with very little compassion.

"What do you think you were doing!" Snape shouted at the boy.

Harry was frightened, he had not been shouted at like that for many months now. "I- I- I"- he stammered.

"What gives you the right to view such private thoughts like that at your own leisure?" he hissed.

"I- I dinnit"- Harry was now tripping over his words.

"I want you to get out and get out now. Your lessons are at an end. You will not let any of the things you just witnessed pass your ungrateful lips or you will be highly sorry indeed. Do you understand?" Snape said in such a soft, cold voice it sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"I won't"-

"Get out. _Now_."

Harry nodded and after another violent push from the man that made the boy stumbled painfully to the ground again, he ran out of the room not looking back.

Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him to Gryffindor Tower. After giving the Fat Lady the password he rushed over to an open chair and flung himself in it. Ron and Hermione of course were milling around the common room and scurried over to Harry as soon as they saw him run in. Hermione gasped when she saw a small cut on Harry's neck.

"What happened to you?" she asked worried.

"N-nothing," Harry rasped out, trying to catch his breath.

"Bloody hell mate you're bleeding and out of breath!" Ron noted.

"Huh? Oh yeah well, that's nothing," Harry said.

"You were only gone for a half hour, what did Snape do?" Hermione asked.

"What makes you think he did anything?" Harry demanded.

"You're supposed to have Occlumency with him that's why!" Hermione cried.

"Yeah well, something came up and he couldn't do it anymore. He actually told me I'm getting really good at it and- and I won't need lessons for a bit actually," Harry passed off.

"I find that pretty hard to believe," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Why? You're never present at the lessons- you don't know how they go. I reckon he's right, I've been closing my mind and everything. He'll catch up with me later on in the year."

"If it's that simple then why are you out of breath?" Ron asked.

"Well it's almost curfew isn't it? I didn't want to be caught."

"Then why are you bleeding?" Ron asked.

"Tripped," Harry said simply.

Ron and Hermione decided to not press anymore questions. Hermione got out her wizard first aid kit and cleaned Harry's small cut. Harry winced as he moved- he was smarting a bit underneath his clothing from being roughly pushed around in Snape's office. He knew he had another cut in his side where he hit the end of a shelf. Harry went to bed as calmly as he could without raising question and the last thought he remembered before he went to sleep was he was going to tell Remus what happened as soon as he saw him the next day.

Harry cautiously walked into his uncle's room later that day. He knew Remus was resting because the full moon was tonight and he already regretted walking into Remus' room but it was too late to turn back, Remus spotted Harry.

"Hey there cub, what's up?" the werewolf said softly.

"Um, I can come back tomorrow," Harry said looking apologetic as he watched Remus slowly sit up on the sofa.

"No, your needs come before mine. You're the kid remember? Now tell ol' Moony what's on your mind today," Remus said, arms open for invitation.

Harry bit his lip but sat down next to his uncle.

"Was Flitwick okay today?" Remus asked, asking about the teacher who subbed today's DADA lesson.

"Yeah, he was great. Really knew what he was doing," Harry said.

"All right then, what is it?"

"Um, I really don't want to say anything about it but I know you and you'll get very upset with me if you found out by someone else later on," Harry fumbled.

"Ah, so you're finally going to tell me something as soon as it happens?" Remus said wisely.

"I guess so yeah. Well it happened last night," Harry said.

"Okay."

"Um, well as you know last night I was supposed to have an Occlumency lesson with Snape because he was too busy on Sunday remember?"

"I remember," Remus nodded.

"Well, I think I was doing pretty good at it finally because"-

"Well," Remus cut in.

"What?"

"Well, you were doing pretty _well_ at it Harry, not good," Remus corrected.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine- well. I was doing pretty _well_ at it finally because I- I was able to get into his mind instead…" Harry said cautiously.

Remus' eyebrows rose. "Really? What happened?"

"I- I guess I saw something I shouldn't've. I saw some stuff from his home-life with his parents I think but that's not what I think unsettled him. I kind of saw something that involved him and…Dad. Dad was- was hanging him upside down in the air and wanted to take off Snape's trousers and the crowd was cheering and everything," Harry said a painful look in his eye.

"Oh, oh dear," Remus said softly and shook his head.

"What?" Harry asked.

Remus rubbed his tired eyes. "I remember that day very well cub."

"You do? What happened?"

"I don't want to get into detail but let's say your father and Snape really did not like each other. They were worse enemies than you and Draco Malfoy."

"Really? I find that pretty hard to believe."

"Ah but it's the truth Harry. Yes you and Malfoy hate each other's guts but you never had gone as far as your dad did when it came to Snape. Your dad would go as far as to actually curse him and prank him. He always went out in his way to make Snape feel small, unimportant, and insignificant. Snape was the kid the whole school seemed to enjoy teasing. Of course everyone wanted to tease him because your father did- and Sirius. They were both the height of cool when it came to it. They were very popular so everyone wanted to make fun of Snape because they did. It wasn't a very pretty thing I'll tell you that," Remus explained, shaking his head.

Harry's eyes bulged. "Really? So- so Dad just picked on Snape for no reason?"

Remus shrugged. "It appeared that way. Your dad was a pretty proud Gryffindor and as we both know Snape was a Slytherin. Maybe there was something more in their estranged relationship hidden beneath the lines. What's wrong cub?" Remus asked noticing Harry looking down at his hands.

"I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape," Harry mumbled.

"Oh?"

Harry shrugged. "I- I guess I just know what it feels like to be made fun of everyone. I know what it's like to be picked on and pointed at. Dudley was the big tough guy at school and because he and his friends made fun of me so did everyone else. Yeah they couldn't curse me but they did push me and tease me."

"I'm sorry cub," Remus said, putting an arm around the boy.

"Did- did anything else happen that day?" Harry asked not looking up.

"Well your mother came to Snape's defense," Remus said.

"She did what-?" Harry gasped.

"Oh yes, didn't I tell you? Lily was friends with Snape for the longest time it seemed."

Harry's ears were ringing. He knew his mother was a wonderful person but so wonderful she stuck up for _Snape_?

"Apparently Snape didn't like this fact. After she forced your dad to quit what he was doing Snape grew very angry and well, called her a mudblood. I don't know the whole story but I don't think she was too happy with him after. I was in the sidelines trying to not watch. Sometimes your father did a few funny things but a lot of the time he took it too far," Remus finished.

Harry was looking up at his mentor, very engrossed in his words. Remus looked back down at Harry. "So then what happened during your lesson with Snape last night?"

"Oh right. Um, well as you know he got very angry with me at what I saw and sort of told me to get out and- and that my lessons were at an end."

"He said what?" Remus cried.

"That"-

"I heard you cub. Oh my goodness, I can't believe he would say that! Dumbledore is defiantly not going to be happy about this! After everything we discussed… How dare he tell you that? The _nerve_ of him. He knows how important it is for you to learn Occlumency. I want a word with him," Remus said suddenly and got to his feet.

"Wait Remus! No! You need to rest!" Harry insisted. "Please, it'll do no good."

Remus turned his head sharply at Harry. "I need to speak to him Harry. This is very important. This isn't my first time not getting enough rest for the full moon."

"Well make it one of those times, don't do anything stupid," Harry begged.

Remus frowned, he felt like he was Sirius the way Harry was telling him to not be harsh and speak with Snape. He sighed and sat back down and looked at Harry. "Why don't you want me to speak to him Harry?"

"I don't want him to know that I told someone. He was _really_, really angry last night." Harry thought it was best to not tell Remus he was also thrown around the room by the greasy man.

"You have a point cub." Remus rubbed his chin. "How 'bout this- I won't talk to him today but I will later on."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Remus silenced him.

"No Harry, I have to talk to him no matter what. Occlumency is a topic that comes up at times during Order meetings. No one will want to hear that he has stopped them."

Harry merely nodded knowing it was useless to argue.

Remus grinned and ruffled Harry's hair. "Now go on, get out of here. I know you have a bit of work to complete for my class if Flitwick followed my plans for today."

Harry glared. "Yeah, you're right, a three page essay!"

"Hey, I need to make sure you understood all of the defensive spells I went over this month."

"But I did. I volunteered more than anyone in class."

"Ahh but sadly you must do the work with everyone else cub, regardless of being the top student and my nephew," Remus said wisely.

Harry smiled, said good-bye (after wishing him luck for the night) and heading off to the common room like usual. The rest of the week passed by like any other. On the first of April Harry had a check-up with Poppy and things went by very smoothly. Harry was ecstatic to find out he was healthy as ever and more importantly- he was gaining weight. It was a pound more than his last weigh in in February but it was still something. Poppy wondered why he didn't gain as much and Harry confessed he had been bogged down with many things in his life and stress had taken a toll.

Remus had thankfully not talked to Snape yet and Harry was feeling genuinely happier for once thanks to everyone around him including his pets. It was the night of April fourth and Harry was pacing the common room- deep in thought.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked as she watched him.

Harry turned around to look at her. "I have a problem."

"Well is it something you wish to tell me?"

"Yeah. Well you know that that I told you Helena might be moving in with us right?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Well apparently nothing is going to happen until they hear what I have to say about it. Apparently I have to be the one to make the final decision even though I wasn't the one who bought the house."

"So…you're wondering what to say?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry exasperated and sat down next to her. "I've been thinking about it all week and I don't want to put it off any longer. I know Remus and Helena and Sirius are all waiting to hear from me and I think it's been long enough. I want to make a final decision tonight so I could tell Remus tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and rubbed her chin. "Well let's do what I always do when I'm boggled down with two choices. I like to weigh out the pros and cons. Whatever of the two has the most pros is the opinion I lean towards. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yeah," Harry said gratefully.

"Right. Let's start with Pro. What's a pro of having Helena move in?"

Harry rubbed his chin. "Um, she has a place to live…"

Hermione raised her brows. "Um, I guess that works. What's a con?"

"She's pregnant with Sirius' baby and babies take up a lot of a person's time and patience."

"All right. Pro."

"Um, I guess if I ever have some sort of accident during Quidditch or whatever at home I know I'll always have my Healer there to fix me up," Harry said wildly.

Hermione giggled. "Okay, con."

Harry racked his brains. "Once the baby is born it's going to be very loud in the house."

"Pro."

"Well, I guess it'll be good to know I could consider Helena as my godmother or whatever for the time being. She could become some sort of guardian to me if Sirius and Remus aren't around."

"Good, con."

"Well I don't want to sound selfish but she's kind of ruining what I had pictured in my mind as the perfect family," Harry said looking guilty.

"Maybe but didn't you just say she'll become another guardian for you?"

"Well yeah."

"And maybe you'll finally have a mother figure to look up to. I know Mrs. Weasley is all good and everything but you don't live at the Burrow. Helena will always be around during your times of motherly needs and affection. Doesn't that sound nice?" Hermione piped up.

Harry looked at his feet. "Yeah, that sounds pretty nice. I- I'd like to have a mother figure around." He rubbed his temples in a frustrated manner. "But I don't _really_ need it. I mean, it'll be nice but I'm not five. I don't expect or long for such things as much anymore."

"Everyone needs a male and female to look up to Harry," Hermione said softly. "Even if they've been deprived, it's still good to have it when the opportunity is there. They will provide comfort and advice in ways friends and teachers can't."

Harry gave a deep sigh. "It's just weird Hermione! I genuinely don't like the fact that she's moving in. Yeah all those reasons are great but I can't help but look at the big picture. It's too strange. Life was really great after Sirius and Remus adopted me."

"She needs a place to stay Harry and you know it. She can't go to her parents; you told me they aren't too happy about the pregnancy. She obviously can't stay at her sister's because there's no room. I don't think a friend's place would be very convenient. As much as I love babies I would get a bit irritated after a while as each month goes by that my friend and her baby resign in my flat or whatever," Hermione explained. "The most reasonable conclusion would be at number thirty-one Harry. There her baby would be living at the same house that both of his parents live in. I know it's a very vital thing for a baby to have a father around. Plus- if Sirius and Helena ever want to be alone they could always have Remus around to watch their son. We both know Remus won't be coming back to school next year and the only thing we know he'll be doing is writing. He told us himself yesterday. Finally, I really _really_ think the baby will grow on you Harry, I really do," Hermione said taking a hold of his scarred hand.

Harry looked into her intense gaze and couldn't help but cock his crooked smile. "Yeah…Besides, it's not like it's going to be a permanent thing. Only until they have time to think things over. I'm still upset with the pregnancy but I can't hold onto it forever. Besides, it's kind of cool when you think about it. The idea of being an older brother. I think I might grow to like the responsibility of looking after a little brother. That's forever down the road but…."

"This could be a slight start," Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, it could."

They looked at each other for almost a full minute. Finally Harry gave off a half-grin and said, "All right, I'll allow it. She can move in with us."

Hermione squealed but after a glare from Harry she settled down.

"This doesn't mean everything's all honkey-dory yet. This is just one brick in the building. I still have a lot to think about and a lot of that is related to Sirius," Harry said bitterly.

"Of course!" Hermione nodded. "Sorry but, thanks Harry. I'm happy you're at least _trying_ to make a change."

Harry felt all hot and bubbly when she said this and when she placed her lips onto his. He would tell Remus his decision tomorrow.

Harry was taking the usual path to Remus' office the next day. It was 4:30 and classes were now over that Monday. He knocked and heard Remus' voice say come in so Harry did. Remus smiled big when he saw his very favorite person enter his office.

"Hello Mister Potter. How are you this evening?" he said pleasantly.

"Remus, class ended an hour ago."

"I know, just messing with you. So what's up then Harry?"

Harry was about to open his mouth to answer when he saw the man binding together a very thick stack of paper. "What's that?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, just my manuscript for my book. I was going to send it to Madam Pomfrey just now but then you walked in."

"Oh. So you already read through it then?"

"I have," Remus nodded. "I of course found it a pretty intriguing read but we'll have to wait for another response. I'm going to have Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwick read it as well. It's always good to have multiple readers before the real thing right?"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose."

Remus nodded and set aside his manuscript. "So why have you decided to visit me this evening cub?"

"Um, well I've thought about the whole Helena-moving-in-with-us thing all last week and well…"

"You have an answer?" Remus said quietly.

"I do yeah."

Remus looked a bit unsure as he watched his nervous charge.

"Well, I decided (thanks to some help from Hermione) that the best thing to do is indeed have her live with us."

Remus' eyes grew wide. "You- you really think so Harry?"

"I do, yeah."

Remus smiled and held out his arms. Taking the hint Harry propelled himself in the warm, soft cocoa-smelling robes and breathed in deeply.

"I'm really happy you made a decision. I know you don't mean to do this to make anyone happy but you did it because you knew in your heart it was the right thing to do," Remus said quietly, stroking the child's back.

"Yeah," Harry said, mouth muffled a bit in the fabric. "Besides, I think it's a bit selfish if I put my own Healer on the streets just because I didn't want her around me."

Remus smiled and let go of Harry. "Yeah, that defiantly is not something the Harry James Potter Lupin Black _I_ know would do."

Harry chuckled. "So? Are you going to tell, you know…Sirius?"

Remus rubbed his chin. "How 'bout you do that cub?"

Harry's eyes grew wider than usual. "You can't be serious Remus; I'm not talking to him!"

"Well you don't have to 'talk to him' cub. You can just tell him you think it'd be best for Helena to move in."

"It's still communicating and I don't want to do that with him," Harry said savagely.

"Harry please, don't let your stubbornness get in your way right now- and don't roll your eyes either," he added when he saw the boy do so. "Sirius will be very excited if he heard it coming from your mouth instead of mine."

"That's the exact reason I don't want to tell him Remus- I don't want him to be very excited."

"He'll believe you said yes if you're the one who actually says it. If I just tell him you said yes he might be skeptical. I'm not trying to force conversation between you, I just thought it would be nice for you to tell him yourself," Remus said carefully.

"I don't want him to get the wrong impression Remus"-

"I'll tell him myself that you still don't want to talk to him. Just- just tell him this though, okay cub? That's all you have to do."

Harry sighed heavily and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He could feel Remus' eyes on him.

"Want me to get your mirror?" the man asked softly.

Harry shrugged. Remus took out his wand, flicked it and cried, "_Accio_ Harry's mirror!" the mirror came racing from the bottom of Harry's trunk into Remus' hands. He passed it to Harry. "This is all you have to tell him Harry."

"I don't know Moony…"

"It will be less than a minute I'm sure."

Harry shrugged. "I guess so... Um, Si- Sirius Black," Harry stammered to the mirror. It had been months since he had last used it.

Sirius was busy clearing the kitchen up after he made a right ol' mess trying to make stew for himself. He gasped when he felt something trigger inside his robe. He knew what it was but was too afraid he was dreaming to check it out. When it didn't stop vibrating he rested that this indeed was happening so he hastily set aside the mop and took out a square mirror from his pocket. What he saw was his godson looking back at him.

"Harry!" he gasped. He sighed with much relief, he knew Harry didn't want to talk to him but he didn't give up the tiny hope that he might contact him via mirror out of the clear blue so he kept it by his side like he always did and his hoping had paid off. "Harry! I- I'm so surprised; I never thought you would contact me after everything! I'm so grateful you called. I tell you now, a lot has been happening around me"-

"Sirius I'm going to have to cut right over you. I'm not here to play catch-up with you. I just called to tell you what I think about Helena moving in," Harry said bluntly.

"Oh, okay then," Sirius said deflating.

"Since Remus told me you wouldn't believe anything he told you he said it was best for me to tell you myself."

"Um, right…"

Harry let out a deep sigh. "I- I think it's best if Helena moves in."

Sirius' eyes bulged. "You- you really think that Harry? Really?"

Harry nodded looking almost regretful. Sirius let out a cry of glee but frown a glare at the boy he stopped.

"Sorry Harry- couldn't help myself for a moment. You know, I just didn't think you would say yes."

"Yeah well I did and now that you know I have nothing more to say to you. Sorry, bye," Harry said hastily and handed Remus back the mirror. Sirius looked up at Remus' face confused.

"I uh- I'll floo you later okay Padfoot?" Remus said.

Sirius sighed but nodded and the mirror image faded out. Sirius didn't know what to do now, he was certain Harry knew Helena would be moving in ASAP so he went to deliver his girlfriend the news. Meanwhile Remus turned to Harry.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it? You didn't have to tell him anything else," Remus said brightly.

"I know. Well now that everyone knows the answer I guess I have no reason more to stay. I have a lot of homework that needs to get done."

Remus nodded and waved his nephew good-bye. Knowing he didn't have anything else to do he finished up binding his manuscript and went off to give it to Poppy. The next day Remus fire-called Sirius to talk. Sirius had just gotten home from a busy shift at work. He was delighted to find his friend's face in the fire.

"Hey there Moony. What's up?" Sirius greeted.

"Nothing, but thought you might like to talk about…what happened yesterday."

"Right," Sirius said quietly as he got to his knees.

Remus saw how upset Sirius seemed to be. "I don't want you to think that anything is going to change with Harry, Sirius- at least not right now. He's still very much upset with you I'll have you know. I just thought it might've been a good thing if you heard from him last night instead of me."

"I know, I know. I really shouldn't expect anything, although I'll tell you the truth I was pretty excited when I felt the mirror vibrate."

"Yeah, I know," Remus said giving off a sad smile.

Sirius looked at his hand. "So? Harry really thinks it's a good idea?"

"Good? I don't think so. But the best thing for right now? Yes."

"I'm sure he'd feel guilty if he had said no. It could have happened but knowing him he'd regret it," Sirius spoke.

"True. So? Do you know when she's moving in?"

"She's going to start on Friday."

"This Friday?" Remus repeated.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh no, no reason, just surprised it's so soon. Do you know when she'll officially call it 'home'?"

Sirius shrugged. "Depends how long it takes to unpack. She's in no hurry. Plus I have to make sure I get her room ready."

"What room is she taking?"

"The one on the right side of the top floor."

"Well that's as good as any. Makes sense to take that one really, the fifth bedroom is separate from the rest of the house, it being to the back of the floor and near the attic."

"I know. I just need to figure out what I'm going to do about the bed and mostly everything in there. Helena has her own bed and drawers and everything. I need to fit all the stuff that's in the room now in the attic or basement somewhere," Sirius said.

"Yeah." The two talked for just a little while longer before Remus said he had to go. He was surprised to hear a knock on his door after he finished talking with his friend. He opened his office to find Poppy Pomfrey standing there. "Poppy! I- what are you doing here?" Remus asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry Remus but I couldn't wait any longer I'm afraid. I wanted to give you this back," the matron said and held out his manuscript.

"How come?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Oh I finished it just now that's why!"

Remus did a double take. "You already finished it? Really?"

Poppy nodded, a smile on her face. "I did. It was wonderful Remus, I couldn't put it down."

Remus' ears were ringing. "It was?"

"It was. From the first page to the last it was very well written. It had terrific facts and advice and everything. I think this is just the book every teenager out there needs. I found it extremely useful Remus, I really did," Poppy said earnestly.

Remus really couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But Poppy- this book was 250 pages…"

"Ah but to those who enjoy reading it never seems that long," Poppy said wisely.

Remus really couldn't believe what he was being told. "I- well I- thanks," he said gratefully.

"You make sure Minerva and Pomona and Filius finish it just as quickly Remus," Poppy said now turning into her usual stern manner. "This book needs to hit the shelves ASAP."

"Well I uh- thanks, thanks again so much Poppy."

Poppy smiled and said good-bye and went back to the infirmary. Remus was still in a daze and shook his head and went off to give it to Minerva. The days went by and on the seventh he was floored again when the teachers came back to him stating his book really was every bit as wonderful as Poppy had mentioned. That night he duplicated his work and owled it off with much anticipation to ten different publishers. He sat back in his chair to await the response from these important people…

One week had passed and breakfast was taking place in the Great Hall. Remus was sitting at the staff table and was just about to grab the jug of milk when an owl swooped by and knocked it over, a letter tied to its leg. A second later another flew by, knocking over Remus' coffee.

"What in the"- he gasped, as he saw a few more owls fly his way.

"Ahh, and what do you presume brought this on Remus?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"I- I don't know sir," Remus stated as each owl came nearer and nearer, each bearing the same similar letter on their legs. They all landed rather ungracefully in the several breakfast items surrounding the Dark Arts professor. Snape's lip curled as an owl landed in the plate of eggs he was about to reach for. Remus felt a little embarrassed as many children were looking at him and now chuckling more at the mess the owls had made. Harry found the owl stuck in milk jug rather hilarious.

Remus had no choice but to free each owl of their burden right then and there. Luckily he was wearing a robe with extra pockets so he placed each letter into them and the birds flew off, now spraying people with milk, juice, and bits of egg. As it was a Sunday Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed over to Remus' office as soon as breakfast ended.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked as soon as they spotted their favorite teacher sitting at his desk turning over each envelope.

"I- I think these are people from the publishing companies I sent my manuscript too," Remus said in disbelief.

"You mean they already read it?" Hermione gasped.

"Some must have."

"Well? Open them!" Harry said indicating the envelopes.

"Yeah!" Ron and Hermione encouraged.

"Let's open one each. Here you go"- Remus said and handed each student a letter to open.

"Who should go first?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't you?" Remus told her.

"Me? Well okay. Um, this one if from Wizarding Apple Press.

'_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_I am Mr. Gillit Shanders, president of the WAP or the Wizarding Apple Press. I am writing in regards to your manuscript of Am I the Only One? A book of helpful tips for today's teens. While I enjoyed the book tremendously might I suggest a few things? One- the title is not something I know my own teenage daughter would want to pick up so you need to revise it. Two- this book should not appeal to eighteen-year-olds as I do not feel they fall under the 'teenage' category. And three- it states you do not want to make a huge profit on this. With that in mind you might be wasting your time. You need to make money off of everything you do or the new Werewolf Regulations will defiantly go to waste. Thank-you for your time,_

_Sincerely Gillit Shanders._ How rude!" Hermione cried.

Remus bit his lip. "I sure hope the others don't sound like that. You guys agree it's a good thing I don't want to make a huge profit off of this, right?"

"Of course," they all cried.

"But this Mr. Shanders has a point. If werewolves don't do things for money all the leeway that's been put into law for us might go to waste."

"Don't listen to them Remus. They don't know what they're talking about. You go next Harry," Hermione said fiercely.

Harry opened his letter. "_'Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_I am president of the Blue Dragon Book Company. Your book was greatly admired by me and my wife. I believe I can ask you for a small fee of three hundred galleons to get your work published because legally we cannot have a half-breed get by without paying for their work to be published and…_ what a load of crap," Harry snarled and crumbled up the parchment.

Ron's letter from Wizard and Witch Galaxy was much better than the ones Harry and Hermione read and it didn't stop there. The other three were very positive as well. The next day he received letters from the other four publishers he sent his work to and the majority enjoyed it as well. That Monday night he was in his office going back and forth from each letter with Harry thinking of which would be the most practical decision. Harry couldn't understand why he wanted to rush into it right now but he didn't feel he should ask. If it was important to his uncle it was important to him.

"How 'bout this one?" Harry asked holding up a letter from Obscurus Books.

"Meh, I'm not too sure about that one Harry. Yeah they said their proceeds go to building homes for poor people but in doing so they're going to ruin the environment of several magical animals and I don't want that," Remus said from behind his desk.

Harry frowned and looked at the other four letters in front of him. He spotted one written in curvy writing and blue ink. After glancing at it a large smile formed on his face. "I think this one sounds perfect Moony."

Remus looked at the letter and rubbed his chin. "Read it to me then cub."

Harry straightened the letter. "_Dear Mr. Remus J. Lupin,_

_I am Hebitmus Smarlston, owner of the WizKiss Book Company. I was just about to say you might've not heard of us but alas! You have or you wouldn't have been able to send us your fantastic piece of work. I have to say that your book spoke to me on several different levels. I was greatly moved by the thought you seemed to put into this. I can truly see you care about children and want to do your part in helping them out any way you can and as a werewolf I'm sure it must be hard to convey this whenever you please. Your book is just the thing today's teenager needs to have in his or her hands. You talk about relationships with parents, friends and members of the opposite sex, education, finances, fun, hormones- the whole package! You have defiantly been through a lot of these experiences or have known someone who has because I can tell it was written from the heart. I would love to spend all afternoon praising your book but I really am a busy man. Let me just say that I would be delighted if you allowed my hard workers to bind your book and put our stamp of approval on it above anyone else's. Like I might've mentioned earlier or not- we are a small book company but we take our work with heart. We have been around for ten years and produced many small but successful books ranging from instructional ones to fiction. All of our proceeds go to a very special charity. We make sure every knut that is spent on our books help the ill children in England whose parents are unable to afford care at St. Mungo's. The other fifty percent helps out orphans from the Emerald Castle Orphanage and Adoption center. We try our best to help out children in any way we can, they mean the world to my family. We really hope you will allow us to help out these kids by allowing us to publish your book. With your help they will be able to find homes and overcome their illnesses. _

_Sincerely, Hebitmus Smarlston_," Harry finished.

"What? Where did that come from?" Remus said allowed.

"This stack right here," Harry said pointing to the desk he was sitting at.

"I would've seen it. Dang, I am a really unorganized man. If I had seen that letter beforehand I would've agreed on the WizKiss Company yesterday!"

"Really? You really want them to publish your book?" Harry asked.

"Well if that letter is as truthful as you read it to be then I would be a fool to not do it. Half their proceeds go to families who can't afford healthcare for their children and the other half is for the Emerald Castle Adoption center."

"Sounds too good to be true almost," Harry said.

Remus smiled. "It does, but I know the company. I have a few books from them. Guess I have a letter to write then. Thanks for your help cub."

"No problem- I had to do something, I finished all my homework."

"And I find it pretty hard to believe not one teacher gave you homework tonight though, considering it's your O.W.L. year," Remus said candidly.

Harry shrugged. "Guess you all wanted to give us fifth years a break."

"Perhaps. Now get going, I know you need a good sleep before class any day."

Harry waved a hand in farewell and left.

_I can easily see Remus as a published author. And writing books that are helpful to others._

_Magical love: Rose_


	41. Of Books and Visions

OF BOOKS AND VISIONS

_Revised: August 20__th__, 2013_

While Harry was helping Remus with choosing the right publisher that Monday night, Sirius was helping Helena who had officially moved into Number Thirty-one, Owl Post Lane, London England. Sirius didn't think he would be as excited for her to move in but he was mistaken. After she set down her last box in her new bedroom he had thrown her a romantic dinner to celebrate. He made sure to triple check every step of the spaghetti and meatball recipe that was from Harry's favorite cookbook so he wouldn't screw anything up and he was surprised when it came out looking as if his godson had made it himself. Helena was shocked too.

"Wow Sirius, I thought you were helpless in the kitchen like me," Helena commented.

"I still am, I only did this because I followed directions for once. You know, it flatters me that my cooking impressing you so well," Sirius winked.

Helena rolled her eyes. "Well one of us has to cook sometime. I know we're going to be helpless when Harry comes back home. He won't want to cook every night and he'll want to make plans with his friends during the holiday."

"Remus won't mind," Sirius passed off as he opened up the bottle of soda he bought.

"Well I don't feel right asking him either. We just have to learn how to cook ourselves," Helena said defensively.

"Fine, fine." They both settled into the meal and finished it off with store-bought cherry pie. It was as nice as either could have wanted.

Back at Hogwarts, Remus was particularly panicky the following Wednesday. He had a meeting with Hebtimus Smarlston, the owner of the WizKiss Book Company that afternoon to discuss all the finer details of his book. He had to have Flitwick sub for his last class so he could meet up with the man. He flooed over to the company around 3 PM. He was introduced to a man as soon as he stepped out of the fire. The man was small, around Harry's height and had white hair and a large smile on his face. He was at least in his fifties.

"Hello Mr. Lupin, so good to meet you," the man greeted.

"Thank-you. You'll be Mr. Smarlston wouldn't you?" Remus said politely.

The man nodded. "I am, I am. Welcome to my little book company. It's not much but it sure does make my family happy to work with many wonderful people. Oh! This is my wife Mr. Lupin, Allabera," the man said when a woman came forward.

"Hello Mr. Lupin," the woman smiled and they shook hands. After she claimed she had to get back to the office Mr. Smarlston introduced Remus to his three sons and two daughters and various other people who all worked for the book company. Remus had never seen so many happy people working together. After a tour of the man's company which was a small warehouse next to his own home he showed Remus inside his office and offered him a seat.

"Now I know you are here to go over the final details of your book am I correct?" the white-haired man asked.

"I am sir," Remus nodded.

"Well I don't want to rush into things just yet but my daughter Isabella did create a wonderful piece of art for the cover," Mr. Smarlston said carefully.

"Oh really?" Remus said eyes wide. "Wow, um, that was pretty quick."

"Oh I know but as soon as she gets a job to do she does not settle until it's finished. She did it up last night. Would you like to see? You don't have to agree to it at all, I was just wondering if you'd like to take a peak so you can get an idea on how you want the book to be."

"Oh um, sure thing, I'd love to see it."

At that moment Isabella Smarlston walked in, pulling back a strand of golden-colored hair behind her ear. She handed Remus a piece of white-colored parchment where a drawing was boated upon it. "You don't have to like it Mr. Lupin, I was just wondering if you might like this one. I did do it in a day so it might look rushed, I'm sorry," the young woman apologized.

Remus rubbed his chin as he studied the drawing. It was of a teenage girl looking upset. "Well I like the idea Isabella but I was kind of hoping that there would be a boy on the cover instead, or at least as well. You see I want this book to appeal to boys as well and I don't think a teenage boy would pick up a book like this if a girl was on it. I don't know if my _own_ son would do it if I wasn't the one who wrote it. I'm sorry."

"Oh it's okay. Like I said, you don't have to like it. My sister Keila was kicking around the idea of a photograph of a real person instead. What do you think of that?" the woman asked.

Remus tried to picture his book with real people on it. "I like that idea too but I don't know who I would want on it."

"Oh! Maybe your son would like to be on the cover!" Isabella said excitedly.

Remus chuckled. "Well it is an idea but I don't think he's going to want his face on more pages than he already has. Plus it's kind of cliché to have Harry Potter on my book cover. Everyone knows he's my son now and they would be expecting me to put him on it and when you think about it, not too many people would want to pick it up because they would feel I'm only doing this for him and not the whole of wizard teens."

"Hm, you have a point Mr. Lupin. Well maybe one of Harry Potter's friends might want to do it instead. Tell me when you decide," Isabella waved but Remus held her back.

"Wait! That's- that's a pretty good idea. I think I have someone in mind who might want to do it actually," Remus said with a very wide smile.

"Oh good! If they agree you can bring him or her over whenever you like so I could take the photograph. I'm in charge of doing book covers and jackets," the twenty-three year old said.

"Great, thanks."

The woman waved at Remus and at her father and left. Mr. Smarlston turned to Remus. "Well there you go; you already have one detail taken care of. Are you sure this person might want to be on the cover of your book?"

Remus nodded. "I really think they will. I highly think it."

"Well terrific. Might I show you just what choices you have for material for your book?"

Around two hours later Remus was finally finished. He decided he wanted the book to be more floppy and paperback but bigger in size than an average novel. He also decided that he wanted to have only 2,500 copies of his book with 1,500 of them going to Flourish and Blott's where he would be holding a very small release party at. As soon as he rested on all the details employees got to work to make the books. He was shocked to find out it would take less than a week to make all the books and have them ready to hit the shelves. Remus hurried off to Hogwarts as soon as everything was finished to find Harry and his friends. They were in the common room as usual.

"Hey Moony, how did everything go?" Harry asked happily when he saw his uncle hurry into the common room.

"Fine, really terrific actually. I had all the details and everything finalized when I left."

"Already? Wow, I'm so excited for you!" Hermione smiled.

"Thanks a lot," Remus smiled. "Um listen, I was wondering…you see the cover is the only thing left to do and I don't know how it's going to look like yet. One of the employees of the WizKiss Company thought it would be a good idea if I had an actual teenager on the cover and I agree. I was wondering"-

"If one of us would like to be that teenager?" Harry finished for him with a raised brow.

"Judging by your look you wouldn't want to do it would you cub?"

"No I wouldn't. I don't want my face plastered on even more things."

"Good, that's what I thought too. Great, this is really great. I actually had in mind someone else who would like to do it instead," Remus said and looked at Ron.

"What? Me?" Ron asked clearly surprised.

"Well, yeah…"

Ron's eyes grew real wide in shock. He was being given a chance to be on the cover of an actual book? A book where people would pick up and notice _him_? This was too amazing to be true.

"I- I dunno Remus, this is awfully big."

"Oh go do it Ron!" Hermione cried happily, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah Ron! You would be the perfect choice!" Harry smiled widely.

"But- but this is big. Everyone will see my face."

"So what? You have the change to be on a book cover! No one ever gets that chance. This would be a great thing for you to do," Hermione urged him.

"Yeah, just think of it. You would be the only one of your siblings to've done something like this. Think of how jealous they would be to know you were on the cover of a book, a book written by our very own Remus Lupin. That's pretty cool if I say so myself," Harry said candidly.

A chance to out-shine his brothers and sister? A chance to stand out from them for once? A large grin formed on the red-head's face. "Hell yeah I want to do it!"

Harry and Hermione cheered and Harry patted him on the back.

"Thanks a lot Ron. Tell me when you'll be free and I could take you down to the WizKiss place and have your photograph taken," Remus said.

"I think I'm free tomorrow. I mean, at least after classes are over."

"Great, meet me in my office and I'll take you down. Thanks a lot for doing this for me Ron," Remus said.

"No, thank-you for doing it for me. Blimey, I chance to be on the cover of an actual book? That's pretty wicked."

Remus bade all three kids good-night (and a select few others who called out to him in the common room) and went off to his office. The next few days were very busy for the werewolf. He had to set up a date and time to throw a tiny book release party at Flourish and Blott's and on the night of the sixteenth he was owled a copy of his book. He couldn't believe how quickly everything was happening for him with this thing. It was very surreal. He of course didn't show Harry, Ron or Hermione the cover yet even though they kept bugging him about it because they wanted to see Ron's picture. Remus kept telling them they would have to wait for the party the next day. Remus rubbed his temples feeling very exhausted that night. He had so much to prepare for that day. At 1:30 he would arrive with Harry and meet up with some friends and other people at Flourish and Blott's to release his book. Ron and Hermione were excited that they were allowed to attend as were eitht other VIPs from Hogwarts, which included Poppy, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Ginny, Jasper, Pomona Sprout.

Remus arrived with Harry via floo to Diagon Alley where they stepped inside Flourish and Blott's. A sign was displayed in one of the windows of the shop and read: REMUS LUPIN, AUTHOR OF- AM I THE ONLY ONE? A HELPFUL GUIDE TO TODAY'S TEENS, WILL BE SIGNING COPIES OF HIS BOOK 2:30-4:30 P.M. There weren't many people there besides the VIP guests and Molly, Tonks, Bill, Julie Vesser, and clinging to her leg, Jacob.

"Harry!" he cried when he saw the teenager walk past him.

"Huh? Oh hey Jake! I didn't see you there squirt," Harry exclaimed happily.

Jake let go of his mother's leg and rushed into Harry's arms.

"How are you Jake?" Harry asked as he held the boy.

"I'm fine! Mummy told me that your daddy- that he's havin' a pardy."

Harry chuckled. "Well yeah he is. He wrote a book."

"He did? I wanna read it!"

"I don't think it's for you. He wrote it for kids my age, not yours, sorry squirt."

Jacob however didn't seem to mind at all. "Guess what? Mummy- she taken Tommy an' Mir'an an' Adem to Gramma's house 'cause she- cause she says they'd cause trouble," the toddle struggled to say.

"Really? Are you happy then?" Harry asked.

Jacob nodded his head enthusiastically. Meanwhile Remus was talking with the owner of the shop in a back room.

"So you will be doing book signings from 2:30-4:30 correct?" the aging man asked.

Remus nodded. "I don't expect to do a whole lot though; I doubt there are many people queuing up to see me. I promise you customers can come and go in the shop without interfering with my clan. We'll just be upstairs and if anyone wants a copy of my book."

The man nodded looking irritated. "Very well, very well. Today I will put the books on display upstairs but tomorrow they go on the regular shelf. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, good. I thought your party was going to put your display together? I have enough to worry about without setting up some fancy stand for you Mr. Lupin," the man said gruffly.

"They are. I just wanted the all-clear from you first."

"Well you have it. The books came in this morning, they're upstairs already," the man said and went down to his position behind his cashier table downstairs. Remus walked back down and signaled everyone to come up.

"Okay, I need everyone who wants to help, help make a display of my book at the desk where I'll be signing it," Remus said, speaking to the kids mostly.

"Wait! Are we allowed to see the book now?" Hermione asked looking excited.

"Oh, well I suppose so. Sure thing. In fact, anyone whoever wishes to buy a copy now can do so. And if you'd like a personal message from the author himself then I don't think he'll mind much at all," Remus said as an afterthought.

Everyone grew excited and took out their money bags while Bill helped Remus heave a box onto the desk. Remus used his wand to cut away the heavy tape holding the top together but when the kids rushed over to see the cover he closed the box while he held onto a copy of the book to his chest.

"Who's ready to see it?" he asked.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Fred whined.

Remus chuckled and held the book for all to see. It was 7 1/2"x 6" and had a photo of a depressed-looking Ron that looked more like a sketch than an actual photo. Ron still couldn't believe he was the face on an actual book.

"Right, who wants the first copy?" Remus asked.

All of them raised their hands. Remus rubbed his chin. "Well since Ron is on the cover, why not let him get the first copy? C'mon Ron."

"Really?"

"Really, everyone line up then behind him," Remus instructed. "But let's make the display first, c'mon you guys. It doesn't have to be amazing it just has to be done."

Around ten minutes later a display of all 1,500 books was set up. It looked a bit overwhelming to Remus. After the books were set up it looked like it was more than 1,500. He was now worried that he wouldn't sell enough to help the children with his proceeds. Ron stood behind the desk and Remus opened the cover and wrote something inside with a fancy quill. Ron paid one galleon five sickles and got out of line.

He looked at what Remus had written in his book. It said: _Ron- thank-you for volunteering to be the face of my first book. Maybe it might catch the eye of a lucky lady if you know what I mean. It really means a lot to me how much you, Harry, and Hermione have supported me throughout this. Keep up the good work and don't let anything get you down. Keep your friends close, Remus._

Hermione was next and after paying she looked to see what he had written in her book as well. It read: _Hermione, thank-you so much for all your support through this. You along with Harry and Ron made me know it could be done. Don't read it too quickly! Make it last, it has some helpful tips on relationships and you never know, Harry might open up more to you if you follow them. You and I both know there is always something new to learn. All my best, Remus._

Harry waited behind everyone and was last to get a copy. After he paid Remus looked at him in the eye. "Harry, I really would like you to read this book through carefully okay? And not just to support me, I want you to get as much as you can from it," he said softly so that only the boy could hear.

"Sure thing Remus."

"Promise me okay cub?"

"I promise."

Remus smiled and after Harry passed along the gold and silver coins Remus wrote a message inside it. Harry wordlessly took the book and stood in the corner to read was written. It said: _Cub, please take this book to heart. You might learn a lot. I'm not forcing you to do anything but I do want you to know how important patience and communication within family is. Don't beat yourself over everything that comes at you Harry, I know you're stronger than that. I want you to know that you have many friends and a large family around you who would do anything for you in a heartbeat. Don't forget that Sirius and I love you cub. As do so many others. We are all behind you and will always be there if you need an ear. Don't let the romance die with Hermione, I know you will never let anything happen to her. Thanks for your support; you truly are a werewolf's cub. Love, Moony._

Harry's eyes welled up a bit as he read this. He knew everything his uncle said was truth but it was difficult to tell that to himself. Instead he closed the book and placed it in the pocket of his jacket and went to play with Jacob. There was a steady flow of people who walked up to get a copy of the book around forty minutes later. Many were adults who claimed their children were all in school and they were going to owl it off to them. Remus happily signed copy after copy until it was 4:30 and time to wrap it up.

"Thank-you very much again Mr. Lupin!" a middle-aged woman called at him after he signed a copy for her nephew.

"Sure thing," Remus waved back. After she left he looked around. "Well that a pretty nice success wasn't it? I sold 220 copies today."

"Doesn't sound like much," Ron commented.

"Yeah well I know it would be a bit slow at first but things will pick up I'm sure. I'm shipping off three hundred copies to America actually to a bookshop in the Americanized version of Diagon Alley," Remus said.

"Where's that?" George asked.

"In Park City Utah. Well I really think we all need to head back to Hogwarts, we all have much to do."

At that moment they heard footsteps running up the staircase. A moment later a black-haired head popped up: it was Sirius. Harry's eyes grew wide for a moment then narrowed. Many people were actually very surprised to see him.

"What's up? You all act as if you've never seen me before. Am I too late? I'm sorry Moony, I got held up at work. They might take a bit out of my paycheck for leaving early but I didn't want to miss the opening day of my mate's first book," Sirius rushed.

Remus bit his lip as he looked over at Harry. Harry glared at Sirius and took Hermione's hand and walked downstairs. Julie however looked plenty happy to see Sirius though and shook his hand.

"How are you Sirius?" she smothered.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Sirius asked Julie.

"I'm doing well."

"Look Sirius, it's nice of you to show up but I have to head back to Hogwarts now," Remus said.

"You do? Damn…" Sirius cursed.

"I'm sorry but I really have a busy day ahead of me and I really need to head back."

"All right well, it was nice to see you before you went anyway."

Remus looked at the remaining guests in the room upstairs. "Um, could you lot give us a moment alone?"

The guests looked at each other confused but one by one they left leaving Sirius with Remus.

Sirius looked at Remus. "So, how many books did you sell today?"

"Two hundred twenty."

Sirius shrugged and nodded. "That's pretty decent isn't it?"

"It is. And knowing the proceeds go to charity…"

"Well that's good."

Remus looked at him. "Why did you really want to really see me Padfoot?"

"Well I _did_ want to see you because you're selling your first book today, that's a reason to celebrate isn't it? I'm really proud of you," Sirius said, patting him on the back.

Remus cocked a smile. "Well it's because of you that I even did it. You gave me the idea to write the book."

"No I didn't, I just told you that you should do something to help teens, you had the idea to write about it."

"Yeah well it still comes back to you."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks mate."

Remus nodded as he began to pack up and clean the place up of the drinks and snacks. (Harry promised him he'd help but now that Sirius was here he knew he wouldn't come back up). "So how are things at home? Is Helena settling in well?"

"Oh yeah, she's really liking the home now that she lives in it. She still misses kissing her niece and nephew good-night each night but I keep telling her she'll soon be able to do that to her own child and Harry even if he allows it. She left two children behind at her sister's but she'll be able to care for two others so I think I finally convinced her to stop worrying," Sirius explained.

Remus nodded. "So all in all everything is going pretty okay back home?"

Sirius nodded. "It is. It's been really well actually. The baby keeps moving around and she is always rushing to me wherever I am in the house to show me. It's been terrific."

Remus smiled sadly. "So getting excited as each day passes then?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "That's the thing, I still feel really guilty. Harry really knows how to make one's heart feel like it's been beaten."

"He's just acting like any kid does to his guardians, he's pushing you to see if in the end, you'll still be there for him," Remus said softly.

"But he should know that by now Moony. I told him plenty of times that I would always be there for him."

Remus shrugged. "Maybe it's something that neglected children think. I know he knows you love him but he's still getting a kick out of beating you up over it. He'll come around eventually."

"I really hope so. I don't think I can enjoy the summer holiday unless Harry is back to his normal self again," Sirius said regretfully.

"Give the kid space; I know he'll learn the errors of his ways as you will. You really hurt him Padfoot and now you both need to know how to deal with the new life that's going to arrive in August before August hits," Remus explained.

Sirius knew he made a very fine point. He looked at the last few books that were set up in the display. "So uh, may I buy a copy?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "It's for kids Sirius, even though you act like one I don't think it's going to be very beneficial."

Sirius swatted the man over the head. "Not funny Moony. Really, I want a copy. I might learn a thing or two from it."

"You won't, I made sure that this was strictly pointed to kids ages twelve through eighteen. I didn't put any parenting advice in it. Although, now that you sort of brought it up…the next book I plan to work on is one of parenting advice," Remus said candidly.

Sirius shook his head. "Man, how did you get so smart? I don't want to argue with you but I never knew you had an interest in children like this before. I know a parenting book would be terrific, you've been doing a wonderful job with Harry so far."

"Thanks. I don't claim to be an expert at all, I just take in what I feel is right and from my own life. I know my parents did something right when it came to me, only you and Prongs tired to break me out of my little comfort zone," Remus said not too amused.

"Somebody had to."

They chatted for a bit more until the owner of the shop barked that Remus had to leave. Sirius paid for a copy of his book and finished cleaning. He went over a few things with the bookshop's owner before flooing back to Hogwarts. The next few days went by as normal as any other. Remus was excited to know that he had now sold 302 copies of his book, all of it belonging to the United Kingdom. On the other hand he still had to wait to ship some copies over to America.

Thursday however did not go very well for Harry at all. That night, he tossed and turned in his bed, drenched in cold sweats and his scar prickling. He stuffed his face in his pillow to hopefully lessen the intensity of it all but it didn't work. Finally after an hour of struggling to sleep, his fluffy kitten helped him doze off. Sabrina began to knead on his chest and it was so relaxing he shut his eyes and did not open them back up.

_He was sitting in a high chair in front of a roaring fire. He did not know the room he was in but for some reason it didn't matter. He pressed his long-fingered hands together to his lipless mouth in thought. He heard a door open at the end of the room. He did not need to look back to see who it was. Instead he spoke in a deep cold voice that sent shivers down his spine. "Well? Did it happen or not?"_

"_My Lord- I did what you told me to do. I have helped him, he is here to do your bidding once again my Lord," the icy voice of Lucius Malfoy spoke._

_Harry did not turn around though. He began to stroke the slimy head of his snake Nagini. He heard another set of footsteps coming his way; they stopped a few feet from the chair. "Come closer," he said simply._

_The owner of the feet shuffled about on the dusty floor, cowering in fear. "I- I am here my Lord. So k-kind of you to free me," Peter Pettigrew stammered._

"_Ah, but I had to dear Wormtail. I have a very important job for you. Oh yes, very important indeed," Harry said silkily._

"_I- I am at your service my Lord."_

"_I shall reveal this plan to you in good time. It still needs a proper bit of plotting."_

"_Does- does it have anything to do with- with the prophecy my Lord?" Wormtail said frightfully._

"_Ah, I wouldn't want to ruin my little scheme now would I? Oh no, you will wait and see. You will play a pretty key part in making sure things go as planned." Harry looked at his hands…they were long fingered and white…they looked like spiders_…

"NOOOO!" Harry cried and sat up in bed, dowsed in cold sweat.

"Harry! What is it?" cried a voice.

Harry looked around, eyes wide as galleons in the darkness. He was twisting in his bed sheets; Weinki hissed when he rolled over his tail but Harry didn't notice; he heard several people calling his name. He jerked again and this time landed painfully on his side on the floor.

"Hey! Hey! Stop rolling around so I could help you!" Ron shouted at the boy, and began to tear away the blankets wrapped around Harry. Harry's limbs finally stopped flailing about. His breath began to ease up and he calmed down somewhat. "Mate, what is it?" Ron asked.

Harry licked his lips and wiped at his face, hardly daring to believe what he had just seen. His scar was burning painfully. "I- I need to see Remus- now."

"Mate, it's 2A.M., I think he's still"-

"I need to see him now!" Harry cut across the redhead.

Ron blinked. "Er, all right then. Do you need help down there?"

"No, I need to see him myself."

"Maybe we could get Dumbledore," Neville suggested.

"Damnit I know what I'm doing!" Harry cried and after fishing out his glasses and slippers he ran off to his uncle's quarters.

Remus was shaken awake rather rudely five minutes later. He heard Harry shouting out his name several times. "All right, all right, I'm up…" he stressed and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What is it cub?" he asked tiredly then yawned.

"Remus- something happened and I need to tell you!" Harry cried.

Remus peered through slit eyes at Harry. "What happened?"

"I had a vision of _Him_ Remus," Harry said.

This immediately woke Remus up a few more notches. "You- you did? Voldemort?"

Harry nodded frantically.

"Is your scar hurting?"

Again, Harry nodded. Remus swung his legs over his bed. "Right, let's not panic just yet- unless, did you see him kill anyone?"

"No."

"Tell me what happened then we can go contact Dumbledore."

Harry sat down next to him and rubbed his stinging scar. "He's really happy Remus. Really happy."

Remus didn't like the sound of this at all. "Okay, what is he happy about?"

Harry opened his mouth but closed it. "I- I don't want to say."

"But if it's a vision it must've happened Harry so we need to know. Is it worse than what happened to Arthur?" Remus asked softly, placing a hand on the child's shoulder.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, I can't really compare the two. I mean, getting bitten by a snake is really horrible but- but what I just saw… it was horrible Moony."

"Would you feel safer if you just told Dumbledore about this?"

"No. I dunno if you know Moony but out of all the adults around me I trust you most of all," Harry said bluntly, looking him in the eye.

Remus opened his mouth. "You- you do?"

Harry nodded firmly. Remus didn't believe it, he knew the other adults Harry trusted he did so with his full heart.

"Harry, you have to tell me if this concerns Voldemort."

"I know I have to but I can't. I don't want to believe it myself," Harry said desperately.

Remus was getting really worried now. What had Harry witnessed that was so horrible? "Harry, if it indeed happened, the Order has to be alerted. We need to know what it is so we can be prepared. Please tell me what this is."

Harry shook his head. Remus was getting frustrated. "Harry this is the only moment in which it is not okay to keep something from me. You know Sirius and I have given you plenty of talks about you hiding things from us. It has to stop."

"But didn't I tell you that some things are worth keeping to yourself?" Harry argued.

"There is nothing that you can keep that I shouldn't know about. I'm sorry Harry but I don't want to live a life of secrets. And if it's my own nephew keeping them from me then that is something I _really_ don't like."

"But Moony"-

"If you're keeping anything regarding Voldemort from me I need to know. I'm in the Order and your guardian so have every right to know."

Harry nodded but winced as a pain shot through his scar.

"Are you going to tell me what it is then?"

Harry nodded. "But I still can't believe it happened. It wasn't supposed to happen," the boy said in a strained voice.

"Anything regarding Voldemort shouldn't happen cub. Tell me what it is."

Tears stung Harry's eyes now. "I- I think Wormtail escaped from Azkaban."

_Cliffy! But I hope you can wait another two days or so to read the revised version of the next chap._

_Magical love: Rose_


	42. A Turn for the Very, Very Worse

A TURN FOR THE VERY, VERY WORSE

_Revised: August 22__nd__, 2013_

Remus' ears were ringing. Had he heard correctly? "Harry, did you say Wormtail escaped from Azkaban?"

"Yes! I saw it, all of it!" Harry cried looking panicked.

"But- that's impossible! He was supposed to be in a very highly guarded cell! He couldn't've escaped!"

"Well he did! Voldemort was in a room and Lucius Malfoy came in and told him the deed was done and Wormtail came in. I think Malfoy helped him escape! Voldemort has a job for Wormtail. Said it's important or something," Harry said shaking his head.

"Well, let's not panic just yet Harry. Like you said, no one is dead or in danger yet are they?"

Harry shook his head no.

"We need to go and see the headmaster."

"It's all he cares about isn't it? What I see in my mind," Harry couldn't help but spit out.

"Harry this is very urgent, he has to know but it is not the only thing he cares about. Now let's go," Remus gave the boy a hard look as he placed slippers on his feet. After giving the gargoyle concealing the headmaster's office the password they went up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door. The door opened by itself and they stepped inside. Dumbledore was already up, wearing a flowy blue gown with little stars.

"Ah, I had a feeling you would be here," the old man said with mild interest.

"So you know what happened then?" Remus asked eyes wide.

"Not the whole picture. I believe Harry won't mind sharing it with me though."

Dumbledore and Remus looked at Harry. Harry knew he had no choice but to tell the other man what happened so he went into the vision. Dumbledore nodded and rubbed his chin, all the while not looking at Harry.

"Sir- what does this mean?" Harry asked after he explained.

"It means exactly what you told me it does Harry. Voldemort may have indeed had Pettigrew escape from Azkaban to do his bidding again."

"But how did he escape? He was supposed to be in a severely guarded cell," Remus snarled.

"That's the question isn't it? We may not know right away," Dumbledore said wisely.

"What can we do?" Remus asked.

"I am going to alert the rest of the Order. I am going to send a few men down to Azkaban to check things out. I don't know how long it will take. I think it would be wise to have you both wait until I have news. Will that be okay?"

"But how long will it take?" Harry asked.

"I do not know yet Harry. Wait with Remus in his quarters; everything should be fine."

"But sir"-

"Harry, please," Dumbledore said again, still looking anywhere besides Harry.

Harry grumbled but allowed Remus to steer him back to his quarters. When they walked inside Remus said, "Why don't I fix up the sofa for you? We might be waiting a long time Harry."

"I don't want to fall asleep until I- I- (_YAWN_) find out everything," Harry said drowsily.

"You're tired. C'mon, it's Thursday night or to say early Friday morning. If anything happens I'll wake you all right?"

"No, I'm staying awake until I find out what happens. You have to get up even earlier than me, you're a teacher," Harry pointed out.

"Well… I'm the adult and you're the kid and kids always go to bed before the adults so go to bed," Remus said trying to think of something clever.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's all you could come up with? I'm a kid and you're an adult?"

"Just- just go lay on the sofa Harry. Want me to fix you up a nightcap?"

"No, you'll just put some Dreamless Sleep in it or something when my back's turned."

Remus' lips pulled into a twisted smile. "I'm not going to do that cub. C'mon, let me fix you up some tea."

"Can I have cocoa instead?"

"May you have Harry, _may_. How many times am I going to have to remind you until you get it right?" Remus exasperated.

"Sorry, sorry but I highly doubt even the most literate person around doesn't mess up on his grammar now and again. Remember, I'm a kid, I'm allowed mistakes," Harry said smugly. Even in the light of what he had just witnessed he found himself trying to make the mood slightly happier for his own sanity.

Remus bustled around in his little kitchen fixing cocoa. He set down a blue mug in front of Harry a few minutes later. Harry raised a brow as he took it.

"It looks kinda dull," he pointed out.

"Sorry but it's 2:45, you don't need marshmallows or whipped topping or little sprinkles in it at this hour."

"True…"

Remus smirked again. "Drink up."

"Ah so you did add something in it didn't you?"

"Just drink."

Harry raised an eyebrow again but began to down the hot liquid. Remus only had to wait five minutes for the liquid to take effect. He didn't add any Dreamless Sleep but he _did_ know the drink would make Harry tired, it always did. So Harry put up an exhausted fight with his uncle when he took the boy off the sofa and began dressing it with blankets and a pillow. Remus nodded, not listening to a word Harry was protesting as he eased him on the bed.

"I need to know what happens…" Harry mumbled to the man as he felt the covers reach his neck.

"I'll wake you when I get word cub," Remus said with a smile and kissed Harry's brow. Harry was already asleep.

It was difficult for Remus to stay up the rest of the early morning. He tried to read but with little success. He fell asleep by the roaring fire, thankfully never being woken by Dumbledore who would be boasting news. Harry was awakened by Remus around 7:00 that morning. Harry looked around with blurry eyes at the man.

"Wake up cub, you have to get ready for lessons," Remus said and went off to get ready himself.

"Mmm...already?"

"Yes already."

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. His eyes then grew as wide as dinner plates. "What happened then Remus?" he gasped.

"Dumbledore did contact me not long ago."

"And?" Harry said with anticipation.

Remus sighed. "Apparently Wormtail has indeed escaped."

"He did?" Harry cried.

"Harry please, calm down. We go over this later, after your last lessons. Ron and Hermione can come too, I'm sure they'd want to hear," Remus offered.

Harry knew it was pointless to argue so grumbling; he began to change and get the day over with. After a long and boring Transfiguration lesson to end the day the trio headed up to Remus' quarters. Harry impatiently knocked on his door.

"Dang- haven't even been here for two minutes," Remus said and opened the door. "Should've known it was you."

"We heard what happened from Harry. What happened then? What did Dumbledore find out?" Hermione asked looking panicked.

"Calm down, I'll tell you everything. Have a seat."

The kids wasted no time in sitting around the sofa and staring up at Remus. "Do you want anything first? I have some sweets from the kitchens if you want any," the man offered, placing a fancy plate with little cakes on it.

Harry immediately took a chocolate cream cake, Ron a strawberry swirl. Hermione however declined.

"So? What do you three want to know?" Remus asked as he sat across them.

"Did you get a call from Dumbledore while I was asleep?" Harry asked.

"I told you, he called me not long after I woke you. Maybe a half hour before."

"So what happened then?" Ron asked.

"As Harry told you, Wormtail has indeed escaped. We do not know if Malfoy helped in the escape but Wormtail is no longer in the vacancy of Azkaban."

"But how? Why? Surely after everything associated with that bastard Fudge would've had him sent to the dementors!" Harry seethed.

"Harry," Remus warned.

Harry grumbled. "I just don't know why he could've escaped. He was supposed to've had justice served."

Remus rubbed his eyes. "I know it's a bit hard to comprehend what happened last night Harry but"-

"No Remus, that man ruined everyone's lives. Because of him Mum and Dad died," Harry said coldly.

Remus licked his lips. Ron and Hermione looked at bit worried at their friend.

"Like I was saying Harry, I know it must be really hard to know Wormtail escaped but please, try not to think too much on it. He won't get far; I know we can catch him eventually, hopefully before he does what he was released to do. I've known him since we were kids, I know his weaknesses," Remus said calmly.

Harry had tears in his eyes and looked to the floor.

"What's wrong cub?" Remus asked worriedly.

Harry rubbed his nose and said to his feet, "I just have a bad feeling about this. I don't know what it is Voldemort wants him to do but whatever it is it can't be good. You remember me telling you and Dumbledore that Wormtail asked Voldemort if the plan included something from the original one right?"

Remus nodded, feeling a bit apprehensive. He was surprised but grateful Harry forgot all about the prophecy part of the dream/vision. He just knew that was the weapon Voldemort was after from the beginning even though Harry didn't mention it.

"So what is the original plan? Is it something the Order already knows or what?" Ron asked frowning.

"Well, we're figuring it out still. You do know you don't need to know everything though correct? Some things are best left to the Order and no one else," Remus said carefully.

"We know," Harry huffed.

"I'm sorry cub."

Harry only shrugged.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Hermione piped up, looking from Harry to Remus.

"I don't know. Right now the Order will be doing all it can to keep a track on Wormtail's tail but we figured he's going to be by Voldemort's side anyway so it's going to be difficult."

"Remus?"

"Yes cub?"

"Um, whatever happened to him then? I mean, after Sirius was freed and all…I would've guessed they would've performed the Dementor's Kiss on him after what he did. Why didn't they do it?" Harry said, trying to remain calm.

Remus sighed. "That there is what's really fueling my fire right now cub. We were promised by Fudge that Wormtail would indeed be placed in a highly guarded cell after he was convicted and eventually he would be given the Kiss but unfortunately I don't think the minister held up his end of the plan. Wormtail was able to escape with the help of Malfoy most likely and get past the dementors and wizards who work at the prison. My guess is there has to be some inside man working in Azkaban who made sure Wormtail could still escape if need be. There isn't anything we can do about it as of now."

Harry nodded. He hated the fact that the man responsible for his mother and father's murders was now roaming the streets of England, able to do Voldemort's bidding yet again. It made the blood in Harry's veins burn with high velocity. It made him sick to his stomach. Willing himself to not completely loose it then and there Harry searched for something else to say. "So um, what- what does Sirius think about this?"

Remus was surprised Harry had brought up his godfather. "I haven't had the chance to speak to him yet but I will tonight once we are both off."

Harry nodded. "I'm scared Moony. Voldemort could be using any of you guys as a pawn of some sort, and I'm friends with more people now," Harry said, a crease on his forehead as he tried to keep rash.

"Harry, don't think like that okay? Not yet. It does no good to think of things happening to those you care about when nothing has happened yet. Understand?" Remus said firmly, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry looked up from his feet to his guardian. He saw the intense look on his face; how he hated that look. It always made him bend to Remus' will and with it, Harry nodded.

The next week passed by without much happening except another nerve added onto Harry's shoulders. He was to have a meeting with Professor McGonagall on Monday to talk about his career path. He knew what he wanted to do but he knew that she would have a strict hand and opinion when they discussed things. That Sunday night Harry was talking things over with Remus as usual about what might go on at the meeting.

"I don't know why you're stressing out so much Harry," Remus said, amused that night as he fixed Harry and himself up some cocoa. "You're just going to have a career appointment tomorrow, not a dental one."

"I know, I know. I'm just afraid to find out that the career I want to will be too difficult and I'll need extra time and everything to pursue it. I don't really know what else I would like to do if I don't have what it takes to be an Auror," Harry said worriedly as he took the offered mug from Remus.

Remus sat down and looked at Harry. "True, you don't have the greatest marks in school but you aren't horrible. You're pretty average over all. Tonks wasn't that terrific in school at times yet she was still accepted. You don't need to worry about anything."

"But I dunno what else I'd like to do though."

"You don't need to think about it Harry. Yeah it's a tough choice but I know you would make an exceptional Auror. You are my top student in class I think you know."

Harry gave a sideways grin. "Yeah, I know. But there's more to being an Auror than being good at the Defense."

"Just don't worry about it Harry, you know what you want to do and you have people around you who will help you on the right path. It's just a little chat about your marks and overall decision on what you'd like to do," Remus reassured him.

Harry had to take his word for it. It really wasn't that big of a deal, he just had to be subconsciously prepared to find out that he may not have what it took after all. The next day Harry walked off to Professor McGonagall's office around 2:30 PM. He was happy; he would be missing most of Divination because of the meeting. He drew in a deep breath and knocked on the Transfiguration teacher's door. It opened and he stepped in.

"Ah, good afternoon Mr. Potter. Have a seat," Professor McGonagall said crisply, pointing to a chair.

Harry sat upon it and she went behind her desk and looked at him. "Well, I suppose you know why you are here correct?"

"I do professor," Harry answered.

"Good, good. It is that time in your life in which you must go over your future with me and any plans that you wish to have- career wise that is," she added. "So? Do you have an idea on what you might like to do after you finish your schooling in two more years?"

"Um…"

"Yes?" she asked promptly.

"Um, well er, I'd kinda like to be an Auror," Harry mumbled.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. I had a feeling you would indeed choose that path after everything. Might I ask why?"

"Um, well I sort of thought I'd like to do something that involved helping people. I mean, after I finish off, well, the war I don't think I'd be able to sit back and not do my part in society and not help people somehow."

Professor McGonagall raised a brow. "So in general, you enjoy helping people, Potter?"

"Yeah."

"Are you quiet certain of this or do you perhaps feel it is a need to help people?"

"It's not. I talked it over with Remus last night. I really do enjoy helping people. I like to know I can make someone's life safer and better. I know I myself enjoy the feeling that I can live knowing I'm safe. I'd sorta like to spread that feeling to others," Harry said lamely.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "You do know that there are other options out there besides an Auror that you can do to help people, correct?"

"Um, yeah I know it but I don't really know of anything else. I just thought it was only natural for me to be an Auror, I don't think there's anything else I'd like to do that involves helping people."

"Well you do know that you could choose a career in healing correct?"

Harry's ears were ringing. Healing? _Naw, that's not you_. "Um, I don't think I'd like to do that professor. Yeah I want to help people but healing isn't my thing. I don't think I'd be able to deal with blood and vomit all day."

He could've sworn he saw the hint of a smile on the old woman's face. "Well you could also train others in a certain felid if you'd like or become a professor."

"Um, not to be rude or anything but do you not think I have what it takes to become an Auror?" Harry asked frowning.

"Oh no, I believe anyone has a chance of becoming anything they'd like. No, I'm just saying this because it is indeed a difficult career path, I don't know if you'd be up to it Potter," Professor McGonagall advised.

"How come?"

"Well to start: you need top marks for it. You need certain grades when you take your NEWTs."

"What are my marks as of now? If you have them?"

Professor McGonagall pulled out a sheet of parchment in front of her. "As of now, you have an A in Charms as well as my class, an E in Care of Magical Creatures, an A in Astronomy, a D in Potions, a D in Divination, a D in History of Magic, an E in Herbology, and an O in Defense," she said, reading it off then looked at him.

Harry was biting his lip; because of all the worries weighing down in his mind lately his grades were suffering.

"You need several top grades in your OWLs if you are to continue onto the NEWT courses."

"Such as-?" Harry hesitated.

Professor McGonagall opened a leaflet in front of her that boasted information on the Auror field. "They are asking for an OWL grade at least from Charms. I know you usually do fairly well in that class so you just have to push that extra mile to get an E. You also need an OWL from Transfiguration. Aurors need to transfigure and untransfigure things on occasion in their work so I am expecting a high mark from you in the OWL. You need to push a bit harder in my class Harry if you want to become an Auror. You need to stop talking to Miss Granger when my back is turned that way you might pass with flying colors," she said stiffly.

Harry shifted in his seat guilty.

"You also need an OWL in Potions."

Harry couldn't help but groan at this. "Do I really?"

Professor McGonagall smirked. "Yes you do Harry. I'll say it now however; Professor Snape absolutely refuses to take any students in his NEWT class if they do not receive an O in OWL level."

"An O? Are you serious?" Harry's eyes bulged.

"I am."

"But- that's really asking for a lot. I don't know if I can bring my mark all the way up to an O by the time I take my OWLs Professor. That class has never been easy. Plus I honestly think Snape is in it for me Professor," Harry said seriously.

"Potter, you cannot be serious. Professor Snape is a teacher and only has your best interest at heart."

_Heart? Since when does Snape have a heart_? Harry thought widely.

"And I am sure you know you must have an OWL from Defense Against the Dark Arts as well correct?"

Harry nodded.

"As Professor Lupin will not be here next year I am not fully certain what mark you need to receive on your OWL in that class Harry although I am pretty sure you need to get at least an E, it has not changed in the past several years."

Harry nodded. An E in that class would be easy, he already had an O. "So um, those are the only classes I need to take for NEWT year if I want to become an Auror?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes Harry but I do not advise you to slack off on any other classes even if you may not need them later on in life. You need all the knowledge you can receive. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded.

"Very well. I do not think there is anything else left for me to go over. I want you to look over this"- she handed him the Auror leaflet. "So you know what to expect if you choose this career path. Do you have any other questions?"

"Um, yeah. What kind of tests and things do they do on you? What do they expect exactly?"

"You need to be able to work well under pressure. You need to be able to always be on call if a situation asks for many people. You have to be dedicated to this job Harry. You need to put a real effort to learn everything and study long and hard. You need to be prepared to have several more years of schooling and training after Hogwarts if you wish to succeed. You need to be quick and open-minded and work well with others. Usually two Aurors or more are assigned to cases just in case anything happens. They only take the best Harry, in fact, I can't recall anyone being accepted in the past three years," she said as an afterthought.

Harry's eyes grew wide again. Was it really going to be that difficult? "Really Professor? Wow." He looked up again. "Do you really think I have it in me to go for it? And I want the truth," he said bluntly.

The Transfiguration teacher blinked. "I do believe you have it in you Mr. Potter. I know you do very well when you put your mind to work. You are a very dedicated person and the ministry will welcome that with open arms. I know you have several people around you who will be more than happy to help you if you need it, myself included."

Harry looked at her. "Really? You'd help me?"

"I would. I would help any of my students to achieve what they need for the careers they have in mind for. Don't look too surprised," she added looking at Harry's dumbfounded look.

"Sorry."

"Quite all right. Well, is that all you have to ask me?"

Harry thought. "Er- I think it is for now. Thanks Professor."

"You're welcome Harry."

Harry bade her good-bye and walked out. He saw students milling around the corridors. The last lesson of the day ended five minutes ago. The next day Ron had a meeting and two days later Hermione had a chat with McGonagall about her request of both politics and healing. That night she was with Harry and Ron in the common room discussing her career path even if they were half listening.

"I mean, I love justice, I love enforcing what is right, but it will be a lot of pressure the higher up I go in that field, you know?" she said shaking her head.

Harry was busy stroking Sabrina on the sofa.

"Harry!" she snapped.

"Huh?" he said looking around.

"Are you even listening to me?" she demanded.

"Er- yes?"

"You are not."

"Then why did you ask?" Ron smirked.

Harry and Ron chuckled.

"This is not funny! I thought we were talking about our career goals!" Hermione cried.

"You're the one talking," Ron pointed out.

"Hey, hey, let's not get into a pointless row all right? I'm sorry 'Mione," Harry said with his trademark crooked smile.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back. "It's okay I guess. I just thought it would be wise to discuss things. We graduate in two years, it's a big deal."

"That's the thing, it's two years. I don't think we need to think about anything this soon. We already know what we want to do so why think about it anymore?" Ron said.

Hermione glared at him. "The careers we all want to pursue requires years of intense training. I think it's important."

"Sure but Ron's right, it's not now. You're only sixteen Hermione, don't stress about it just yet," Harry pointed out, resuming his petting of his kitten.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her gritty eyes. "I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. I want to know what it is I want to do as soon as seventh year ends."

"Are you planning on starting training as soon as you graduate?" Harry asked.

"I am."

"Are you? Hm, I was thinking about taking a year off then head into the Auror field. Don't you agree Ron?" Harry asked the redhead.

"Yeah mate, I was just about to say that. I mean, we spent all these years in school, I think we should have a break off of it when we have the first chance," Ron said wearily.

"And what do you plan on doing for a year?" Hermione asked in her usual bossy manner.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "I dunno, relax? I know I deserve a nice year-long holiday after everything I've seen and done. I defiantly would like to travel. Tonks mentioned something to me about traveling the day I was adopted," Harry said.

"But that's a whole year in which you could be starting your career! Where you could be learning new things!" Hermione said.

"So we'll be going into the Auror Offices at nineteen, is it that horrible?" Ron asked.

Hermione huffed. "I just think a year of doing nothing is a bit too long for me. Maybe a few months at most but not twelve."

"Aw, so if I travel around the world when I'm eighteen you're telling me you wouldn't want to join me?" Harry asked with a tempting smile.

Hermione looked into his minty green eyes. "I don't know, where do you plan to go Mr. Potter?"

Harry took her hand away from a leaflet on St. Mungo's and held it in his. "Oh I don't know, maybe America, Germany, Italy, Ireland. All the way down to Australia perhaps?"

"Will we see kangaroos?" she asked, relaxing a bit.

"Anything you'd like my dear."

Hermione smiled at him. "Well if you want me to I suppose I could wait a few months to become a Healer or a judge."

"Lovely," Harry said and they began to lock lips.

The next week passed by and Harry and Hermione sent Hedwig out to London with a small package for Daniel's birthday that boasted birthday cards, letters to both him and Emma and a giant box of toothflossing stringmints and chocolate mint patties shaped into owls. Harry was hesitant to send Hedwig along for the ride but he knew she would peck at him or worse, ignore him if he didn't allow her to go. Not wanting to allow his owl's pride to get in the way Harry allowed Hedwig to take the delivery. Meanwhile the Gryffindor Quidditch team was being pushed severely to obtain victory for the Quidditch cup at the end of the month. Harry was not going to allow the Slytherins victory at all if he could help it.

Overall The next few days went by to Harry's liking. He was getting extra help in his homework by Poppy and Remus, he heard that the decision for the DA would arise soon, Sabrina and Weinki were finally beginning to like each other after three and a half months and in general- he felt happy. Hermione of course welcomed this and didn't miss a chance to tease him playfully while he still had a smile on his face. Harry didn't think anything could put a damper on his week of school. How very wrong he was…

It was May fourteenth and Harry had gone to bed early. All day long he felt a bit ill. He was sweaty and for some reason nervous. His scar prickled all hours of that day and it was really giving him a headache. Hoping he wasn't coming down with anything he snuggled into his pillows around 8 o'clock. Whether or not the other boys came up he did not know. He had difficulties falling asleep, even with the purrs of his two cats by his head but somehow he drifted off into dream land, but not the dream land involving daisies and buttercups….it was the dream land involving Death Eaters and Voldemort….

_He was highly ecstatic. The plan he had been constructing since Wormtail escaped was finally going to be put into action. He placed the duties into the hands of Lucius and if for some reason he should fail he sent along Nagini to keep watch. Harry was suddenly sliding on his belly with ease on the cold night grass. He stuck out his tongue to taste the air around him. He was very close now. He saw a house and knew it was the one to be in that night. He slithered inside. As soon as he was in he heard screams coming from upstairs. That was his cue to know where they were. He made his way up the house's old wooden staircase and to a door on the right of the landing. For some reason this home felt so familiar but on the other hand that didn't matter. He saw Lucius standing before a young woman… the woman looked small as she sank into the corner, hand over her small protruding belly…._

"_No! No! Please! Please don't do this!" the woman begged._

"_The Dark Lord has his uses for you Ms. Delmhar, he knows you will bend to his will," Lucius snarled._

"_Please! Please don't do this! Sirius- Sirius will be here soon! I know he will!" the woman cried._

"_Ah but he will not. The Dark Lord knows your boyfriend will not be back home until time has long since passed."_

_The woman was cowering in the corner, hand over her belly. She didn't know what to do. _

"_How- how did you find me?" she asked frightfully._

"_The Dark Lord has his ways," Lucius whispered darkly._

_Harry was watching all of this…hissing and slithering all over the floor around the woman…he could taste her fear. It was getting him very excited…_

"_Now I shall ask you to allow me to take you where the Dark Lord instructed me to the first time I offer it. If you refuse, you and your unborn child will die right here, right now. It will not be a very pretty sight to be seen once Black comes here, oh no," he shook his head._

_The woman knew she had no choice. She looked around the room, shaking from head to foot as the snake circled around her. She nodded. Lucius smiled in a horrible way; took her hand and disappeared…_

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Harry cried and sat up in bed.

"Mate! What is it?" Ron asked hurrying forward. He was just in the middle of changing into his pajamas.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Harry was saying to himself, hands over his face.

"Harry?" Ron asked fearfully, lightly touching his shoulder.

"I have to see Remus-now," Harry said shortly. Without even bothering to put on his slippers, glasses or a dressing gown he ran off to his uncle's quarter's. It of course took a while longer to reach it; he kept tripping and bumped into a few good walls. Satisfied that he found Remus' door, he began to bang on it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Remus muttered on the other side of the door and he slipped on a robe over his pajamas. "Harry! What's wrong?" he gasped when he saw the boy.

"Remus- something terrible happened. I dunno if it really happened but I had a vision or a dream or something and what I saw was horrible and I have to know if it really did happen and"- Harry panicked.

"Hold on, take a breath there cub. Come inside, c'mon," Remus said gently, taking a hold of Harry's arm.

Harry walked in. He was only aware now of now much his scar was burning and he clamped a hand to it.

"What is it?" Remus asked taking a seat. Harry however remained standing.

"Something happened Remus! At home!"

"At home? What are you talking about?"

"At home! We have to call home! Hurry!"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus asked worriedly.

"He has her! He has her!" Harry cried again.

"Who has her? What are you talking about?" Remus asked growing steadily more panicked.

"Voldemort Damnit! I think Voldemort has Helena!" Harry shouted.

Remus did a double take. "What? No way…okay, let's – let's catch our breath. Tell me what happened."

"We don't have time! You have to call home NOW!"

Remus looked at how intense Harry was and the fear in his eyes. He nodded. "Yes, we will. Unfortunately I don't think Sirius is at home yet. He told me he'd be working long into the night so I'm going to call the Auror headquarters' first. Hopefully Sirius will be able to check back home for a few minutes to see if Helena is indeed there or not."

Harry nodded and waited impatiently as his uncle fire called the Auror headquarters.

"Yes?" Kingsley called. He had answered the fire call from the main office.

"Kingsley- I need Sirius now!" Remus said.

"What is it?"

"Just do it!" Remus ordered.

Kingsley nodded and his head disappeared. A few seconds later it was replaced by Sirius. "Hey Moony, what is it? Kingsley said you needed to see me."

"Sirius, this is urgent. I don't want to say much now in case we're being overheard but Harry just had another vision," Remus explained.

"He did? What happened?" Sirius asked looking worried.

"Sirius, I need you to go home now. Harry said he thinks Voldemort has Helena."

"_What_?" Sirius cried.

"Go home and see if she's there. Take along Kingsley too if possible. When you get there fire call me back so I know what happened okay?"

Together Sirius and Kingsley hurried off to Number thirty-one. Meanwhile at Hogwarts Harry and Remus were busy pacing the floor. Harry's headache was increasing, not because of the vision but because he was not wearing his glasses. Finally a throb in his brain pulsed and he had to sit down. Remus checked his clock; it was only 10:30 so he hoped if anything did indeed happen he would be able to round up the Order with Dumbledore whom he knew had to be awake still. Finally after ten minutes, Remus saw the flames in his fire burst to life again. Sirius' head was dancing in the flames.

"Remus- Helena isn't here," he said looking extremely frightened.

_Things are getting down and dirty now. Soon part one will be over and I will be moving onto part 2. Cannot believe how fast this has been! _

_Magical love: Rose_


	43. Wait and See

**WAIT AND SEE**

_Revised: August 25__th__, 2013_

Back at Hogwarts Remus and Harry were rushing to the Headmaster's office. After the password the door to his office opened on its own and again, Dumbledore was awake.

"You know what happened right?" Remus asked the old man.

"Unfortunately. I think I may need you to explain to me everything now Harry," Dumbledore said looking at him briefly.

"_Now_? but- but we have to find Helena," Harry said.

"We do but I need to know everything that you have just seen Harry. It is important if we are to ever find out where she has gone."

Harry opened his mouth then closed it and nodded, scar still stinging. "I- I think I was Voldemort at first. In the first part of my dream," he began.

Remus took a seat next to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He was happy because the plan he had in store that included Wormtail would finally be put into action. Next thing I knew I was his snake, I was Nagini. He wanted to use her in case, in case Malfoy didn't do what he wanted him to. She was there to keep watch. I was on the grass I think, and then entered a house. I think it was ours," Harry said nervously, looking up at Remus.

Remus frowned but didn't raise alarm to startle the child.

"Yeah, I _know_ it happened at home. I went up the stairs, I heard a woman screaming. I went into a bedroom that I'm certain was Helena's and- and I saw Malfoy there, there beside her. She was screaming," Harry said growing more and more frightened.

"Albus… is it possible?" Remus trailed.

"I do not know if it happened Remus, we cannot find out right now," the headmaster advised.

"Think what? You think he performed the Cruciatus Curse on her?" Harry blurted out.

"We don't know that yet Harry," Remus said.

"But it could be why she was screaming right?"

"Harry, please continue," Dumbledore said.

Angry that no one felt he had the right to know Harry plunged back into his dream. "… and then, she went with him and they were gone," he finished a few minutes later.

"What can this mean?" Remus gasped.

"This very well may have happened Remus. Quickly Harry, do you know where they were going?" Dumbledore asked, seriousness written all over his aged face.

Harry opened his mouth as if to answer but realized that part of the vision was never revealed. Sadly he shook his head no. Dumbledore got to his feet. "I am going to alert Mad-Eye. Remus, find Tonks. I feel this may take the whole Order's strengths."

Through the thick of things Remus forced Harry to his quarters and forced him to take Dreamless Sleep.

"But"- Harry said as he was eased onto Remus' bed.

"No Harry. I have to go. You understand right?" Remus said desperately.

"I- yes."

Remus kissed his head. "Good boy. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't leave my quarters until I come back. _Promise_ me you will not leave here until then."

Harry nodded and took the potion regretfully and hit the pillows seconds later. Remus took a last look at Harry before the search of Helena Rose Delmhar began.

Harry awoke several hours later. He looked around. He realized what had just happened and hurried out of his uncle's bed, half expecting him to be downstairs to tell him what had happened but he was not there. Harry looked at the clock at Remus' office. It was 7:30; class would be starting very soon. He then remembered he didn't even have anything he needed for class, much less his glasses. He was certain that the teachers would excuse his absence when they found out what had happened so Harry decided to go back to bed and try desperately to fall back asleep.

It was around 10:30 in the morning when an exhausted Remus finally showed up at Hogwarts again. He tumbled into his office and gasped at what he saw in his bed. Harry Potter asleep apparently, but it wasn't this that got him, Harry was very pale and shivering.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Remus urged him, shaking his shoulder.

Harry's eyes snapped opened. "Remus!"

"Harry- what are you-? Why aren't you in class yet? Never mind that, you're ill," he said as he took in the child's full appearance.

Harry licked his parched mouth. "I- I think it's because I need my potions Moony."

"You're- you're potions? I- right! Right, let's get you up then, c'mon." he helped Harry sit up. "Do you want to go to the hospital wing or not?"

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter, long as I get it."

"Okay. I'm going to get all your things in your dorm then, you sit tight."

Harry nodded and watched Remus hurry out the room. Five minutes later he returned with a set of clothes, Harry's book bag and medicine. He snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared.

"Lelii, could you fix me up a light breakfast please?" Remus asked.

"But sir- it is almost time for lunch!" the elf gasped.

"I know that but Harry here needs something light for his stomach. I think breakfast is what he needs right now. Could you send up two helpings please? I haven't eaten in a while either."

The elf looked at Harry shaking upon the bed then nodded and disappeared. She reappeared a minute later with a tray in her hands boasting porridge, juice and toast.

"Thank-you Lelii," Remus said gratefully.

She nodded and disappeared with a pop. Harry finally slipped on his glasses after not doing so for hours. It felt good to see clearly again. He took his calcium supplement and nutrient potion and began to eat although he was barely hungry but he knew it was best for his body to get in the missed meal. He noticed Remus was watching him the whole time.

"Are you finished cub?" Remus asked five minutes later after he saw Harry discard half his toast into his porridge which hadn't been touched in a while.

"Yeah."

"Hm, well okay, as long as you ate as much as you could."

Harry nodded and looked at his hands. Remus finished up eating and set the dishes aside. "Something bothering you cub? What am I saying? Of course there is," he said shaking his head in stupidity.

Harry sighed. "So she's is really gone isn't she?"

Remus bit his lip. "Yes."

"And no one knows where she was taken to do they?"

"No."

Harry nodded. They sat in silence for a long time. Harry soon felt his eyes burn and he had to look away. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Remus.

"What is it Harry?" he asked gently.

Harry didn't want to hide every single thought on everything from everyone the rest of his life so he answered, "I'm scared."

"You're scared?"

"Yes, I'm scared for Helena. And- and Sirius."

Remus didn't make a move to show he was surprised Harry was thinking about his godfather again. He calmly asked, "How come?"

Harry sighed. "Because, Helena's been kidnapped by Malfoy and we don't know where he took her. She's pregnant and she needs extra care because of that. Plus I know she must feel absolutely terrible and at fault because she didn't put up all the protection spells around the house otherwise I'm sure he wouldn't have been able to find her. I'm worried about Sirius because he's really scared and angry and he might end up doing something really, really stupid," Harry admitted.

Remus nodded. "You make an extremely good point there cub. I know, I'm worried about them too." He wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Remus?" Harry asked a moment later.

"Hm?" Remus hummed, arms still around Harry.

"How could they have found her? How did Malfoy get in? And Nagini?"

Remus sighed. "I don't know Harry. Only a select number of people can get in through floo or Aparition. And Only the Grangers know the secret password that allows them to view the house when they come by. We have all the measures needed but the Fidelius Charm. The charms protecting the house never go down, I'm not sure how it happened."

"Can't we- can't we talk about something else for now?" Harry said desperately.

Remus shrugged. "I do have a question for you that I would like to have answered now that you mention it. Why aren't you in class?"

Harry clasped his hands in his lap guiltily. "Well I didn't have any of my things, including my glasses so I couldn't go to class. I was kind of hoping that the teachers might excuse my absence. You know, in case Dumbledore told them what happened."

"Well, I suppose. I'm kind of surprised that Ron and Hermione haven't showed up yet," Remus said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, me too."

"Do you wish they were here?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll see them later. They'll find out everything soon."

Remus nodded. Harry looked at Remus. Remus saw hurt in the boy's eyes and pulled him close again. "I hope she's okay," Harry said softly into the man's warm chest. That evening after dinner Harry found a quiet corner in the common room and told Ron and Hermione about his vision the night before. They were in a rage of panic, Ron was on his feet cursing.

"That's just sick. She's pregnant! Why take her?" he yelled.

"Oh my god, this is horrible," Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Do you know how Sirius is taking this?" Ron asked.

"No but whatever it is it can't be good. We know how he gets when something terrible happens," Harry said savagely.

"Do you… do you think you'd like to talk to him about it?" Hermione asked timidly.

"I don't. Not know anyway."

Hermione and Ron shared a nervous look.

"Maybe this is the time to talk to him Harry. Maybe this happened for a reason," Hermione said looking nervous.

"Well of course everything happens for a reason Hermione! But Helena being kidnapped is a pretty low reason to buddy up with Sirius again!"

"But Harry, Sirius needs you now more than ever"-

Harry cursed and put his hands over his eyes. Truth was he knew his godfather must be in shambles right now and talking with him would brighten his spirits. But he didn't know how. Admitting he was being childish about the pregnancy this whole time was easier to do in his mind than in real life.

Hermione frowned and asked softly, "Do you think he hurt her?"

"I hope not. Remus thought he might've but I really don't want to think about it. To do something to a woman when she's pregnant…"

Hermione nodded and blinked back her tears.

"I hope we find her soon. She needs extra care now like you said. She's going to give birth this summer, we _have_ to find her."

At Number thirty-one, Owl Post Lane, Sirius was under a lot of stress at work so Kingsley sent him home early. Right now he was sitting in the dining room, head in his hand, his other hand gripping a shot glass with Ogden's Firewhiskey. It had only been a week since his girlfriend's disappearance but he felt like it had been a month. He felt so helpless, like he had failed her and his unborn child. He knew she didn't like staying home alone for long. And during a night where he had to work extra hours. What was he thinking, leaving her in that big old house without anyone? He should have insisted Tonks or another Order member stay until he came home. He _shouldn't_ have brushed aside Helena's fears of being alone.

Sirius rubbed his tired eyes and threw back his head for yet another shot of whiskey. He couldn't help but return to a bit of alcohol in rough times. He just hoped he wouldn't feel this terrible in the summer because Harry would have his head if he found out his godfather drank. Harry seemed highly annoyed with people who drank to get drunk. Being home alone and in sorrow was defiantly not a social reason to drink in anyone's mind. Later that night he was expecting to have Tonks stop by to check things out. Dumbledore thought it would be a good thing to have a member of the Order scrutinize the old home and the forest behind it for any signs that would be helpful in finding out just what happened to Helena. He didn't mind, a good chat with his cousin might do some good. It certainly was better than Moody who was way too down-to-business when he came by two days ago.

Not knowing what else to do, Sirius drank the last bit of the bottle of whiskey then wiped his mouth on his hand and got to his feet. He wanted some comfort somehow and he knew right where to find it, in his godson's bedroom. He walked into the sitting room then up the wooden stairs and stopped at the door in front of the landing. The sign he had made for Harry's bedroom door was still there, the dragons flying around the wooden frame that hung from the door. He turned the golden handle and stepped inside. It was dark so he went and opened the curtains of the window to the right of Harry's bed. Light poured into the huge room but it didn't make Sirius feel any better. On the contrary, he felt angrier, he wanted the dark. So he went over, waved his wand and closed the curtains again. He sighed heavily and sat on the bed rubbing his temples in frustration. He leaned back into Harry's many pillows and breathed in; they smelt sweet, slightly of sugar and treacle, like his godson. His head was beginning to pound after drinking half a bottle of firewhiskey in record time. The effects of the alcohol were taking its toll and he soon fell asleep.

The next week came just like any other. On Saturday the 25th, Dumbledore made an announcement to Harry, Ron, and Hermione concerning the Defense Aliance. He decided it would be best to not continue it at the present time. All three looked upset at the news.

"Can I ask why though?" Ron ventured.

"Yes you may Mr. Weasley. The end of the year is going to be very hectic, especially for you three. You have O.W.L.s that must be completed to the best of your ability and I don't feel another club would help in such matters," the headmaster explained.

"I think we should have both, the DA really helped others. Sir," Harry added.

"Do you really feel like you could handle that added stress at the moment Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked at his friends. "Well um, I don't know to tell you the truth…"

Dumbledore nodded. "I feel it is a good thing to have a bit of comical relief after each week. Continue with the Quidditch club, it is a fabulous idea and so far it seems to be a great success." With that he left the three.

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione. "Well? What do you reckon?"

"I Hate to say it but he's right," Harry shrugged. "We can't take hold of two clubs right now. Defense is important but it's not as if we have an incompetent teacher. We may just be able to try the DA out again next term."

"But what about the Quidditch club?" Hermione asked as they walked up to the common room.

"We could still do that too. I mean, we're going to have more time in the day won't we? I know I'm dropping Divination and History of Magic as soon as I can, even if I get an O in my O.W.L.," Harry pointed out.

"But history is important"- Hermione began.

"Not to become an Auror. C'mon, I'm going to be one, and even if I'm not cut out for it, I'm going to do something that helps others. History doesn't help others."

"So you're really going to take another year with Binns if, or shall I say _when_, you pass?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes."

Ron shook his head and muttered, "Nutters, really…"

Over the next few days the trio went around from student to student to tell them the DA was officially off. Many were upset, others understood and hoped next year it would continue.

"Well it was fun for a while," Luna Lovegood was saying the next day in the library when Harry whispered it to her. (Madam Pince was glaring at him from her desk).

"But you do understand why we had to call it off right? Or at least Dumbledore did," Harry asked.

"I do," she nodded.

"So, you're all right with it?"

"I suppose. Like I said, it was fun. You really were a good teacher Harry," she said in her trademark mystical voice.

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Luna smiled at him. "I'll see you later then I guess. I mean, maybe. Since the DA is off now I don't know when we'll be able to talk."

"Well we could talk during the Quidditch club," Harry suggested.

"_Shhh_!" Madam Pince hissed.

Harry glared and turned back to the Ravenclaw across from him. "We could talk during the Quidditch club," he said again, quieter.

"Ohh, is that still on then?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, I like that too," Luna said bluntly.

"Great! Oh, and I'll be sure to owl you during the summer as well. Like I promised a while ago," Harry said, gathering up a few books he had to take back to the common room.

"You really mean that?"

"I do. I know how it feels to not have many people to talk to. I'll be sure to keep in touch," Harry vowed.

Luna was smiling wide. "Ohh, thank-you so much Harry!" and with that she skipped off to her common room.

Harry smiled and shook his head in amusement, glad to know he was making Luna happy and excited about the summer holiday. He packed up as well and went his way. Something however did happen on the 29th of May. Remus had just walked into his office and gasped when he saw Sirius' face in the fire grate.

"Sirius! What is it?" Remus asked, getting to his knees.

"Oh, nothing. Well, actually something. Something pretty big," Sirius said.

Remus didn't like the sound of this but couldn't help but not notice the smile on his friend's face. "Okay…what has happened that is big and cause you to smile?"

Sirius gave off a grin. "I just got a fire-call from Robbie- Helena's sister Karen's husband."

"Yeah, I know who he is."

"Guess what?"

"What?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Apparently Karen went into labor last night," Sirius said.

Remus' eyes bulged. "Really? Wow, so- so did she-?"

"She did. Around eleven A.M. or so!"

"Really? Is it a boy or a girl?" Remus asked.

"Karen gave birth to a boy!" Sirius couldn't help but feel excited. The thought that another healthy life out there just appeared and was so closely related to his own girlfriend and unborn child was amazing, even if he didn't know where they were.

Remus was smiling. "Wow, that's really great Padfoot. So, what's his name? Weight? All that good stuff?"

"Crap, I wrote it down somewhere. Hold on a sec…"

Remus suggested Sirius had gone to look for the new baby's info for his head had just disappeared. It reappeared a minute later. "Ah! Found it! Karen gave birth to a 19", five pound, eight once baby boy that she named Liam Micah Hethflower, Hethflower obviously being her husband's last name."

"Nice. Well be sure to tell Robbie and Karen I give them my congrats when you have the time."

Sirius looked at the time. "I'm sure I can fire-call back before the night ends."

"Guess what Padfoot? You're an uncle! Congratulations," Remus cheered.

Sirius did a double-take. "Hey, I guess you're right. I mean, it's my unborn child's cousin so that does make me an uncle huh? And if Helena and I were to ever marry then it would be official."

Both grew silent at the mention of this.

"Um, I'll chat with you a bit later all right old man?" Sirius said softly.

Remus nodded. "I'll be waiting. I have a whole lot of work buried under my nose anyway."

"Ah yeah, the O.W.L.s are creeping up aren't they?"

"They are."

"Well, see you in a bit."

With that Sirius' head disappeared. Remus was smiling. No matter what was going on in the world the birth of a new baby made things happier, at least for a little while. Shaking his head he went downstairs for some dinner before tackling a huge mountain of fifth and seventh year work. Almost a half hour later the door opened and in stepped Harry.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing the last bit of homework you have before you begin reviewing for your O.W.L.s?" Remus asked turning from his own work.

"Oh c'mon, you know Hermione's been fretting over them for the past two months. She only just started Ron and me reviewing two weeks ago," Harry said sourly.

"Right, right. Well, why are you here?"

"To do my homework."

"How come?" Remus asked.

"Because…you told me I could? You agreed with me I needed a break from Hermione's so called 'method of study' so you opted to help me with it, remember?"

Remus racked his brains. He put a hand in his face. "Right, I remember now."

"If you don't want to I understand. I'm just saying, you agreed with me," Harry shrugged, already hitching his bag up, ready to leave.

"No, no. I'll help. I just- I just have a lot to do right now as you can see," he said, gesturing to his pile of ungraded homework.

"Oh, well I'll try to work on my own and ask you any questions I might have then. Did you mark my essay yet?" Harry asked looking at the pile with mild interest.

"Not yet. I marked Hermione's though."

"Let me guess, she got an O?" Harry said rolling his eyes as he unpacked his things by Remus' desk to start his homework.

Remus chuckled. "You do know her inside out don't you?"

"In a matter of speaking. She knows me front to back, in and out too," Harry said, loading up his quill.

Remus nodded and went back to grading. Just then he shook his head. "Harry, I forgot to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Sirius firecalled a bit ago. Karen, Helena's sister, gave birth to her baby today."

"Really? Wow, so soon."

"Yeah, I think it is a bit premature. But I'm sure It's healthy or he would have said. Anyway, it's a boy they named Liam."

Harry couldn't help but grin. "Really? That's pretty cool. Good for them."

An hour later Remus moved aside the papers he had finished grading (although still had a stack left to do) and looked at the pile of homework still on Harry's desk. "Do you want me to help you out now cub?"

"You don't need to. I can ask Madam Pomfrey," Harry said looking a little guilty.

"I'm sure she's busy too Harry."

"Yeah well, you have papers to grade. I can come back tomorrow."

"All the homework you need to do before the O.W.L.s are due in three days Harry," Remus reminded him.

Harry shrugged.

"Is Hermione really bugging you that much?"

"She is! She's really frantic about those stupid exams. It's driving me nuts."

Remus smiled. "Let me help you cub."

"Fine, but only because you seem so up to do it."

Remus nodded and he abandoned his own work to help his son.

The next day was Saturday, the final Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw and the whole school was excited about the school's two best Quidditch teams. Harry felt extra excited as he readied himself that afternoon. He didn't want to boast but he had the best of everything to beat Ravenclaw's seeker, Cho Chang. He wasn't in a row with her but when it came to his House winning the cup he didn't care how into the game he was, he had to win. He fastened his Kenmare Kestrels robes over himself, his Kenmare boots and mounted the best state-of-the-art broom owned by the Kestrels, his Firebolt, and went off to win. The game was neck and neck throughout but Gryffindor won. To Harry, it felt great to know he was an average fifteen-year-old again. After the game he took Hermione (who was now wearing his robes) on his broom and did a few laps around the field. He knew he had to use up every free bit of time he had to do fun stuff such as this for the O.W.L.s were now closer than ever before.

That evening Remus had a talk with Sirius who had visited little Liam at St. Mungo's.

"How did it go?" Remus was asking.

"Things went fine enough, that is until I ran into Mr. and Mrs. Delmhar," Sirius bit.

Remus sighed heavily. "What happened?"

"Apparently they think it's my fault that Helena is missing," Sirius said straightforward.

Remus swore under his breath. "No way."

"Way. Just because she's been living with me and was taken from my house they feel it's _my_ fault. In a way they feel it's Harry's fault too."

Remus was really getting heated now. "How _dare_ they? How dare they blame Harry? How dare they blame a kid for the disappearance of their daughter? Harry has no control over anything that ever happens to him."

"Well they don't look at it that way. Granted, they're Muggles so they don't really know a whole lot of anything but after what Helena and Karen and Robbie say about our world they aren't too happy with Harry."

"But they seem like such caring and protective people. They wouldn't blame a child about this," Remus said wildly.

"We hardly know the Delmhars Remus, we don't know what they will and will not do. I personally don't like Helena's parents at the moment. I never have. One thing I hate is when someone discriminates wizards or Muggles without any real knowledge of either worlds."

"Well you can't blame the Delmhars too much Padfoot. They're Muggles; two of their three daughters were born witches. It's a difficult thing to consider no matter what," Remus said softly.

"Yes well Lily's parents were great about her being a witch and Daniel and Emma are terrific! In fact I'm certain if he could become a wizard Daniel would want to! The Grangers are amazed by our world," Sirius shook his head.

"True."

Sirius let out a sigh so that a few flames flew out, causing Remus to step back. "I'm going to say goodnight for now Moony. A lot to do tomorrow. A lot on my mind. I need a good sleep."

Remus frowned. "Try laying off the Ogden's then, it'll do no good."

"Remus"-

"Promise me. Harry will look down at you if he were to find out, even if he still isn't talking to you right now."

Sirius gave his friend a hard look but nodded and his face left the fire. Remus stared at it for a second before getting to his feet, hoping he would be able to get a good night sleep as well with his mind currently in such a scattered state.

_Things are about to go down so don't forget to come back soon!_

_Magical love: Rose_


	44. End of the Year Preparations

END OF THE YEAR PREPARATIONS 

_Revised: August 29, 2013_

The following evening Harry was in Remus' office so they could pour over notes for the boy's upcoming O.W.L. exams. Remus filled him in on Sirius' visit with the Delmhar's and Harry couldn't help but feel angry and annoyed at how Helena's parents, mainly her mother, was treating him.

"I've never met them but I don't think I want to now," Harry said as he glared at his copy of The Standard Book of Spells grade 3. "Blaming everyone else about what happened. They don't know anything, they don't know how our world is."

Remus couldn't agree more. When Harry shook the thought of this out of his head another thought entered. He looked up at Remus who sat across from him at his desk.

"Um, what happened about- you know- Occlumency? I mean, after what I told you, well, I was wondering what happened," Harry said biting his lip.

"Oh, funny enough I've been meaning to talk to you about that too. Well, I did corner Professor Snape about it but he did not listen to a word I said. I talked to Dumbledore next, he wants you to head back into it but alas, the dreaded O.W.L.s is creeping up on you and I know any Occlumency practice would not be the greatest thing for you as of now," Remus explained.

"Yeah, I doubt I'd be able to focus on that on top of studying."

"But he does want you to try and clear your mind each night until he settles on a decision. I know you won't want to do it in the summer and next year is going to be highly busy as well. Frankly, I think that as long as you try to clear your mind when you sleep you should be okay. I must agree, Professor Snape messing with your thoughts without explaining anything is not the best way to keep Voldemort out of your mind," Remus said with a twisted smile.

"Yeah."

"Think you can do that?"

Harry nodded. "I'll try. I do have a lot on my mind though."

"I know, I know but it is important to have Voldemort out of your head. He might plant something in there you really don't want to see."

Harry nodded.

"So, Potions?" Remus said, indicating the text by the boy's left hand.

Harry sighed heavily. "I suppose I must."

"Thatta boy. Let's get going then. I'm going to ask you a simple question, either about ingredients or how a potion is made and for what purpose and you'll give me your best answer. Got that?"

Harry looked a bit worried but agreed and passed his uncle the book. Remus flipped a few pages back and found a simple place to begin. "All right Harry, how many times must you stir the properties of a mild burping beverage for it to settle?"

"Er- ten times?" Harry guessed.

"Good job! And which way do you stir?" beamed Remus.

"Er- clockwise? No wait! Counterclockwise!" Harry corrected himself.

"Good job Harry, but that was just a teaser. It's only going to get harder from here."

Remus couldn't be more correct Harry soon found out. After spending a good hour over Potions they headed into a half hour of Transfiguration before Harry had to call it a night. Remus understood and after promising him he'd help him out more tomorrow Harry headed back to the dormitory. Hermione was upset that he didn't want her to help him out on his reviewing but she didn't press the matter too much, she had her own intense studying to get through, with two more subjects than him.

The weekend passes by too soon for Harry's liking, and soon he was in the beginning of a review lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sure it was with the best professor in the world Harry knew but it was not as fun as he thought it would be. Remus had split the students in groups of four to study and he was with Hermione who did not hesitate for a second to take control over her group with Harry, Terry Boot, and Stephen Cornfoot. Remus smiled sympathetically at the boy as he walked around to inspect everyone's progress but did not say anything.

"Harry! Pay attention!" Hermione cried suddenly, snapping him out of the stupor he was in.

"Huh?"

"You were supposed to be quizzing me!" she cried.

"Hey, you already got a turn, I have to study too you know," Terry said in defense.

"Yeah 'Mione, I can do you after."

"But I haven't studied Defense notes yet! I'm so behind! You're supposed to support me in this mess Harry James Potter Lupin Black!" Hermione said shrilly.

Harry, Terry and Stephen looked at her in surprise.

"Hermione, calm down," Harry said gently.

"But Harry"-

"Please or I won't be speaking to you the rest of the day," he said firmly.

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it and nodded. "I did warn you earlier that you were going to have to watch out for me during O.W.L. exams and studying."

"And I believed you as soon as you said it but calm down, for everyone's sake."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and smiled. He smiled his crooked smile back. Soon they took each other's hands and were swooning over each other's face, that is until a loud throat clearing from behind Hermione made them jump. They looked around to see Remus standing there, arms crossed, looking amused yet a little stern.

"I don't believe this is social hour Mr. Potter, Miss Granger."

"Sorry Professor," they apologized.

Remus nodded. "Kindly let go of each other, thank-you. You have notes to go over. I didn't hand out those study sheets for no reason you know."

"Sorry," the pair of them said again.

"I want to see you both after class," Remus said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then back at Remus. "Why?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," Remus said mysteriously and drifted off to check the group Ron was in next to them.

"I hate when he or Sirius goes mysterious like that," Harry growled.

"I hope we aren't in trouble," Hermione frowned.

"Detention on top of O.W.L.s, you'd pass out from the stress wouldn't you?" Harry teased.

"I would not!"

Remus heard voices behind him and walked over to see his nephew and his girlfriend chatting away to an annoyed Terry and Stephen.

"We're sorry, really," Harry was saying as he looked up at Remus.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Mr. Potter. I'm going to have to separate you two," Remus informed.

"But"-

"No, now. Hermione, you stay here. Harry, you're going to be studying with me."

Harry opened his mouth in protest.

"Get up and sit at the desk by my own. Grab your things, hurry up. Anymore time dawdling will result in more of a personal punishment from me if you know what I mean," Remus said cynically.

Harry didn't want to be punished by his teacher _and_ his uncle so he did as he was told and moved to the small desk by the teacher's one, in front of the class. A few minutes later Remus returned to his desk where Harry gloomily looked up at him.

"Right, I'm going to be quizzing you instead Mr. Potter so give me the study sheet I handed out to you, thank-you," Remus said in a formal matter and took the sheet of parchment with terms and such that was most likely going to come up on the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. "And don't think I'm going to go easy on you Harry, when you're in my class you're a student like everyone else, got that?"

"I know, you tell me that every lesson," Harry exasperated, rolling his eyes.

Remus raised an eyebrow at Harry's remark. "Question one: why would a wizard place a himmipod on another person's cloak?"

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes again. "That's easy, to spy on them."

"Good. Who was the first known wizard to come up with this method?"

"Ferrik McLandongon."

Remus smiled. "Good. How many known illegal methods of spying are out there in the wizarding world?"

"146. Eighty of them coming from Britain alone."

Remus nodded, he knew Harry was going to pass his Defense O.W.L. with flying colors. An hour later the bell rang overhead and it was time to head off to their second class, although Remus held back Harry and Hermione. Hermione walked to the teacher's desk, looking almost terrified. Remus gave her a comforting smile.

"I'm not about to pull my wand out on you, you know Hermione," Remus said.

"Right, sorry."

Remus nodded. "Take a seat."

She did, next to Harry who was also looking pretty frightened. Remus went behind his desk and faced the teenagers. "Well, I have to ask you this first. What were you two thinking earlier today? Why did you keep talking when I told you not to?"

Harry and Hermione looked guilty. "I dunno, spur of the moment," the boy shrugged.

Remus folded his arms. "You both promised me you would study rightly, without socializing. Not only did you take away time from yourselves to study, you took it from Terry and Stephen as well."

Harry was feeling guilty now. "We really are sorry Remus."

"I know that you are and I will have to make sure it doesn't happen again. You will no longer be working together I hope you know."

Harry shrugged, that was a given really.

"I still don't understand what made you two act the way you did today but it was very rude and disrespectful. You are in a group of four and the four of you must work together and not leave someone else out. I don't want Terry or Stephen to get a bad mark in their O.W.L. exam just because they didn't have enough study time because you weren't helping each other out. Understand?" Remus said.

They both nodded.

"Good. I don't want to punish you anymore so I think you may leave. However, Harry, I want you to know that from here out, if you get in trouble in school for any reason, you will have punishments during your summer holiday and that won't be fun now will it?"

"Of course not. I won't do anything stupid again, promise."

Remus nodded. "You two have a nice rest of the day then."

However, Harry did not. All day long his head was pounding and his scar was stinging. He didn't tell anyone because he sort of wished that this might've meant something and he would learn something very important soon enough, especially about Helena. He didn't know he would learn such a thing that night after he went to bed…

_That night, as he walked down the same corridor into the same room into the same hall and stopped at the same shelf as he had done only too often the dream suddenly shifted gears and he was no longer in the Department of Mysteries but instead, a cold building that was very large._

_He was sitting in a fancy chair, aimed towards a giant fire. He heard scampering behind him. He did not need to turn around to know who it was. "Well? How is she?" he asked the person behind him in a cold, cold voice._

"_She- she's fine my Lord," the voice squeaked back._

"_Define 'fine' for me Wormtail."_

"_I- I mean, she's still alive. I- I haven't done anything to her at all but kept her a-alive," Wormtail said correcting himself._

"_I would hope you haven't. You know my plan Wormtail. You know why I took Ms. Delmhar when I did. I would strongly advise you to keep watch on her. Make sure her baby is still safe as well. It would be pointless to go through with this if she loses her child," Harry said icily._

_Wormtail nodded frightfully. "I'll make sure of it m-my Lord."_

_Harry nodded. "Then you may leave. Bring in Lucius to me now."_

_Wormtail nodded and scurried away. A moment later the door at the end of the room opened and Lucius Malfoy stepped in. "You wished to see me my Lord?"_

"_Ah, yes. I merely wanted to know the condition of Ms. Delmhar. We know how slippery Wormtail may get from time to time, I need to hear it from your own mouth now," Harry said, not turning to him._

"_Wormtail's word is indeed correct my Lord. Ms. Delmhar and her baby are both alive and well enough as to not draw any worries."_

"_Good, very good. That is all I wanted to hear. You may leave now."_

Harry shot up from bed at this moment. His scar wasn't burning too horrible he realized. Maybe it was because Voldemort was neither terribly excited nor overly angry. Harry rubbed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He felt relieved but still nervous. Helena was alive, she wasn't safe but she was alive. Voldemort was holding her hostage for reasons unknown still but she was still breathing, and her baby wasn't in danger as of yet. Figuring he didn't have much to worry over, and he was terribly exhausted, Harry refrained from waking his uncle in the middle of the night for he knew Helena wasn't in immediate danger and he soon fell asleep again.

The next day Harry had O.W.L. reviews in History of Magic, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and finally, Charms. By the end of the day he was completely winded and was thankful for Remus who led him to his quarters so he could have a bit of tea and biscuits to regain his energy. Harry was sitting on a comfortable chair in the small space, shoes off and feet resting on an ottoman as Remus sat down on the sofa by him.

"Horrible day today I take it?" he commented with a sympathetic smile.

"You have no idea," Harry said, taking a large bite out of a biscuit.

"Did anyone give you any troubles?"

"Not anything I haven't gotten used to by now. Trelawney was as nervous as ever, Binns as boring as ever and Flitwick as joyous as ever."

Remus chuckled and watched Harry cram biscuits in his mouth. He rubbed his chin. "You know, maybe you should ease up on sweets sometime soon Harry. You have been eating a hell of a lot this school year."

"Sorry but you keep bribing me with sweets whenever we talk, most of it made from Mrs. Weasley and you know I can't turn _her_ down."

"Yes but you can turn down a huge bag of sweets from Honeyduke's I'm sure," Remus pointed out.

Harry opened his mouth then shut it and shrugged. "I want to gain more weight," he said simply.

"You know it affects your teeth as well as your weight correct?"

Harry moved around another subject instead, the last thing he wanted to do was talking about his health, he always hated questions about such things from others. "Um, something happened last night Remus."

"Okay…"

"Um, I- I had a vision," Harry said quietly.

Remus was on his feet in a second.

"Wait, it's not what you think. I mean, it's not horrible. Well it is but it isn't. It was sort of just, just a check-up on how things were going on with- with Helena," Harry said.

Remus frowned. "Harry, if you had a vision then you should've"-

"But it's nothing to alarm over. He wasn't angry or happy; he was neutral for once I think. My scar hurt when I woke up but it wasn't burning too terribly."

Remus was trying to not look too alarmed, instead he said lightly, "Well? What happened? What did you see?"

"Well, Voldemort wanted to know how she was doing I guess. He talked to Wormtail and Malfoy about it. They said she's alive and okay as is the baby, but, well, apparently she's only alive because Voldemort has a reason for it which means, well, it can't be good," Harry said softly.

Remus bit his lip. "Thank-you for telling me cub. Is that all you saw then? You didn't perhaps see where Helena was taken prisoner to did you?"

"No, sorry."

"Thanks again Harry, this will hopefully help Sirius' sprits a little bit."

With the mention of his godfather's name Harry grew tense. It did not go unnoticed by Remus.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing."

"Harry…"

Harry sighed"Well, I kind of know what you're talking about when it comes to Sirius," he mumbled.

Remus frowned. "What do you mean?"

"About how he might be feeling right now and stuff."

"I've never talked to you about that before Harry."

"Well something like that. How I should stop acting the way I am around him."

Remus was getting interested now. "Are you trying to tell me you want to forgive your godfather cub?"

Harry shrugged, looking very uncomfortable. "I know that he must really be hurting at home now and part of it is because I refuse to talk to him."

"So, do you want to try and talk to him again?"

Again Harry shrugged. "I want to but I can't just jump into it. I caused him a lot of pain just for childish thoughts."

"You weren't being childish with your anger Harry," Remus said carefully.

"Yes I was and you know it. Childish and selfish, just because he's having his own kid. He _did_ use protection and"- Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, it's done with. What's important is we find Helena and get her back so we can all be together back home at Number thirty-one."

Remus frowned at the look of pain in Harry's eyes. He opened his arms and Harry subconsciously propelled himself into them. Remus rubbed the child's back. "I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to Harry. If you want to forgive him then it's up to you to show Sirius that. I'm not expecting it to happen overnight, nothing can be cured in a fortnight."

Harry took his face off the man's shoulder. "What?"

"Like everything in life worth getting- it must be obtained through hard work."

Harry smiled. "Thanks a lot Moony. How is it you always know how I'm feeling?"

Remus shrugged. "Don't ask me how I know anything. But by the numbers of books I've sold so far I think my advice speaks for itself. Maybe I'm just good at guessing what kids are thinking most of the time."

Harry smiled. "Maybe."

Remus did not let go of Harry but the boy didn't mind. He allowed his guardian to hold him to his chest, just for a comfort and safe feeling. Harry's legs were bent at an odd angle as he was being held like an eight-year-old but it didn't matter. Harry was short so Remus didn't have that much difficulty holding onto the fifteen-year-old.

Harry was both looking forward and not looking forward to June fourth when it came around. He really wanted to speak to Poppy like old times but he also knew this would be the last time they would be speaking before the summer began. Harry had arranged the check-up to be after his last class that day so he had time to talk with her. Hermione didn't come along with him this time, she knew he wanted to have a chat with the nurse just the two of them, plus she had a lot of studying for Ancient Runes to catch up on. Harry endured a grueling long day of Transfiguration which was always difficult, Care of Magical Creatures which was always dangerous, Divination which was always pointless and finally Potions, which was always above all, beyond gut wrenching.

Harry dropped his bag off in the boy's dorm afterwards, kissed Hermione on the lips and headed off to his very last check-up for the school year. He opened one of the double doors to the hospital wing and cautiously stepped inside. Poppy had her back to him, checking over a third-year Ravenclaw girl but she turned around when she heard the door open. A bright smile was on the old nurse's face when she saw her favorite student.

"Mr. Potter, hello," she greeted.

"Hey," Harry said, waving a hand at her.

"I'll be ready with you in a moment."

Harry nodded and stood in the doorway until Poppy was finished checking over the girl (whose nose had turned green due to a spell gone wrong). After the girl was finished she got up, smiled at Harry and left. Poppy waved her wand at the bed the girl was in and the sheets straightened themselves out again.

"Well take a seat Mr. Potter and let me check you over," Poppy said in a formal manner.

"C'mon, you know me too well to speak so seriously to me," Harry said with a playful smile.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Fine, take a seat _Harry_."

"Thank-you," Harry said brightly and took a seat on his favorite bed in the wing.

Poppy took a seat on the bed opposite him and looked at him with a smile.

"What…?" Harry said in confusion.

"Oh nothing dear. I'm just- just a bit overwhelmed is all," she said and batted at her eye.

Harry was confused. What was there to be overwhelmed about?

Poppy shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just looking at you now and remembering how you were when you first came in here in September. You just look and seem much happier and healthier."

Harry smiled. "Oh, that. Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm happy that you're doing so well. But I have yet to check you over; I don't know if everything I'm saying is about to be utter rubbish."

"Hm, I think I'm doing okay, it won't be rubbish."

"Have you been having any problems with your medication?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Good. Have you been eating well?"

Harry shrugged. "I eat when I'm hungry. I try to squeeze a bit of fruit here and there but I do eat sweets every day, it's kind of hard not to…"

"Oh I know, so many of you students don't steer away from the things you need to stay away from. Do you feel you've gained any weight since I've last seen you?"

Harry smiled. "I really think I did. I did try to eat this time since I knew I was going to be looked over soon."

"Well let's find out shall we? Do you want me to measure you first though? Just in case?"

Harry got up and shrugged. "It's pretty pointless to tell you the truth Madam Pomfrey; I haven't grown for a full year. Almost two. I can wait until the summer to be measured again."

The matron nodded and had the boy follow her to the scale at the back of the room. Harry stood on it and after a bit of fiddling with the blocks Poppy smiled.

"Did I gain any weight?" Harry asked.

"You did. Congratulations Harry, you are now 109.8," Poppy read off.

Harry cheered. "That's brilliant! I'm practically at the weight Helena wanted me at all this time. I"- his voice faltered suddenly at the thought of his Healer.

Poppy noticed and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sure she will be very happy when she finds out herself."

"Yeah, right."

"Well, head on over to the bed so I can finish up."

Harry nodded and obeyed. Poppy cast a few spells over Harry's body, nodding each time. "My my, you are functioning as nice as ever inside. Good on you for that," she commented.

Harry grinned; he would have thought something was off with all the stress he was under so it was good to know it had not taken its toll on his health.

"Just one thing left Harry and you're free from my shadow until September."

"I don't want to be free from your shadow Madam Pomfrey. You're my friend remember? I actually want to invite you to my birthday party this July. Granted, I have absolutely no idea what's happening or have the smallest of plans but I want you there," Harry said, looking at her in the eye.

"Oh but Harry…"

"Please?" he said simply.

Poppy tried to remain hard in the face but her brows furrowed. "Ohh, fine, if you really want me I'll come."

"Thank-you," Harry nodded.

"Now let's have less talking so I can draw some blood."

Harry sighed but nodded. After the sting of the needle and collecting of the blood he was free to leave.

"Um, are- are you busy right now?" he asked biting his lip.

"Well you're the only student in here right now."

"Oh, well I was just wondering, well, if you'd like I can stay around and talk for a bit," Harry said shyly.

Poppy smiled. "I'd love that."

"Cool," Harry said gratefully. A thought just entered Harry's mind. "Um, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I was also wondering… well, since- since Hr. Delmhar is well, um…"

Poppy looked at him with a sad tone. "Yes, I know. Go on."

"Right, um, who- who are you sending my health information to?"

"To the Head of the Department of Magical Bugs at St. Mungo's, Healer Barding."

Harry looked at his hands, then back up at the matron. "Er, did Dumbledore tell you what- what happened?"

"He warned the staff about something that happened yes. He told us that You-Know-Who has indeed taken Miss Delmhar hostage yet nobody knows where."

"He didn't tell you how he knew?" Harry asked in apprehension.

"No he did not."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm sure you must be worried about this aren't you Harry?" Poppy asked touching his hand.

"Yeah. What with her being pregnant, this is really dangerous. I hope we find something out soon. I'm sure we will," he said more to himself than to her.

"Well I do too. It's good to have a bit of faith in something here and there. From what I remember from her when she was a student here, she has a strong mind and can do just about anything to get herself out of trouble and she is a very strong woman. I know she'll pull through."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she has to."

Harry stayed around for almost an hour before Poppy had to remind him it was time for dinner.

Harry stood up and faced Poppy. She had tears in her eyes again.

"What is it?" Harry asked wearily.

Poppy waved a hand. "Oh you can't blame an old woman who has seen such a great improvement in a patient's health Mr. Potter. I am so proud of you Harry, I really am."

Harry felt stupid now; he felt an odd burning in his eyes too now. He was really going to miss Madam Pomfrey; they had become so close during the school year. Poppy embraced Harry at that moment, he hugged back. She rubbed his back briefly before letting go.

"Oh, what am I doing? I still have two more years to treat you and talk with you. This isn't good-bye," she said, dabbing at the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I know. Plus you're a family friend so we'll always see you during the holidays."

Poppy smiled as she composed herself.

"Thank-you for everything this year Madam Pomfrey, really."

"Oh don't, I was just doing what I am paid to," the woman said, waving her hand.

"Really, you lied to Umbridge, you did all you could for my hand. You even helped me with homework," Harry told her fairly.

"Oh, when you put it that way…you're welcome Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled and waved a hand in farewell before leaving the infirmary what was to be the last time this term. He had a relatively easy time falling asleep that night however it didn't take long for his mind to start racing and play out a scene as if it were in real time.

_Harry was watching a young woman. He was sliding on his belly, tasting the air around him and hissed when he looked at her sitting in the room. He had to make sure to keep an eye out on her, his master wanted him to. She was fairing far too well and Voldemort was becoming suspicious so he sent him there to keep watch. He found it comical in a way that no one knew where she was hidden yet. Was it really that difficult of a place? Suddenly he was sliding along his belly again, down a hall. His master wanted to see him. He looked around and saw pictures of a family hanging on the walls as he passed them. Paintings hundreds of years old, as were several statues and head busts that darned the house too. He paused when he reached the end of a hall…he had a funny feeling he knew where he was suddenly. He took his scaly head off the polished old floors and looked up at the door that was to the left of him. On it was a fancy letter 'D' written in silver. Suddenly those occupants in the paintings looked a bit familiar too. He could have sworn he saw certain pieces of certain men and women's faces on a particular blonde haired boy before. He knew where he was now, he was in Malfoy Manor and the face of a snake was staring back at him in a nearby mirror._

_Harry awoke with a struggling gasp as if he had just surfaced from deep waters, body drenched just the same._

_Short chapter I know but the way the next one is, it's best to not add onto this one. _

_Magical love: Rose_


	45. A Very Stressful two Weeks

A VERY STRESSFUL TWO WEEKS

_Revised: August 30__th__, 2013_

Wasting no time, Harry snatched his glasses and raced off to his uncle's quarters. Remus had been in bed for close to an hour and had barely fallen asleep when the cry of his nephew had him sit up in bed.

"What is it cub?" Remus asked frowning and rubbing his eyes.

"Remus- I just saw something!"

"What did you see? Was it a vision?"

Harry nodded frantically.

Remus now felt fully awake. "What happened cub?"

"Remus- I saw something. I think it was from Nagini's eyes or something. I was her. Anyway, I think I know where Helena is."

Remus couldn't believe his ears. "You do?"

"Yes!" Harry said irritably, rubbing at his burning scar.

Remus and Harry ran down the corridors to Dumbledore's office. As Harry told the headmaster what he had seen he remained calm but attentive in the boy's words.

"Sir- we have to go save her! We know where she is!" Harry kept repeating over and over but to no avail.

"Harry, if what you saw is indeed correct there is nothing we can do as of now," Dumbledore sighed.

"What? Are you serious?" Harry shouted.

"It is not that easy to walk into Malfoy Manor Harry. If Ms. Delmhar is indeed there then there is no doubt that there are Death Eaters guarding her so people from the Order cannot penetrate the building," Dumbledore explained.

As much as Harry didn't want to believe it, it made sense. Of course Death Eaters were guarding Helena and making sure that she couldn't escape.

"Then- then what can we do?" Harry asked defeated.

"I am going to alert Sirius and the rest of the Order. This calls for an emergency meeting I'm afraid," Dumbledore said turning to Remus.

Remus nodded. "I'll meet you at Headquarters then?"

The old man nodded. Remus turned to Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I have to go Harry. I know you want to help but there isn't anything you can do."

Harry sighed. He was expecting this.

"Just sit tight in my quarter's until I return all right? If I'm not back from the meeting when you wake up go to class."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but Remus silenced him.

"No Harry. It doesn't matter what's happening; you have to prepare for your O.W.L.s, It's highly important."

Harry sighed. "Fine."

Remus' grip on the boy's shoulders intensified slightly as he looked into his large eyes. "Harry, promise me you will listen."

"I promise."

Remus nodded and let go and Harry walked back to his uncle's temporary living area alone. He knew it was pointless to wait for his arrival back so he lay down in Remus' comfortable bed and struggled to fall back asleep. In the morning he awoke to find the place still occupied by only himself. Shaking his head Harry got dressed and ready for the day of Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Astronomy O.W.L. review. Harry returned to Remus' office at the end of the day to see if he had come back. Harry knocked on the door. When he heard a voice at the other end his eyes went wide and he stepped inside.

Remus was sitting at his desk, pouring over papers. "Hello cub."

"Hey. I can come by later, I feel as if every two days you have to see my face."

Remus shook his head. "Harry, you're my kid, and if I'm any kind of a guardian then I want to see my charge any time I can. Come here…" he opened his arms. Harry rolled his eyes but allowed his body to be placed inside the warm folds of the sweet-smelling cloth. "And every child needs a hug from his caregivers each and every day even if he is fifteen," he added, patting his back and letting him go.

"Thanks. So- what happened?"

"Nothing happened Harry. We alerted the Order and had a meeting. I'm not going to tell you everything we discussed but it's safe for me to tell you that we spent a good deal of time debating how we should… enter Malfoy Manor to get to Helena."

Harry nodded. "I figured that."

Remus nodded. Harry looked like his usual unsure self. "What is it Har?"

Harry's lips smirked up at the mentioned nickname. "Will it be easy to, you know, save her?"

"Once we think of a safe enough plan. But everything involves risks I'm afraid."

"Um, did- did you talk to Sirius at all?"

"How do you mean?"

"That… that I'm ready to forgive. And that I want to apologize," Harry said looking uncomfortable.

Remus sighed. "I didn't. There wasn't any time. We both had to head for work. Although I wasn't even able to make it today. Sirius only just arrived at the Auror Offices in time."

Harry nodded. "I mean, I'm not totally ready to forgive and forget but I want to begin to."

Remus nodded. "Don't worry about it Harry. The time to talk things over with Sirius will come soon enough. Your O.W.L.s however are coming up very soon and that should be your number one priority all right?"

Harry nodded. "I know."

"You should have a nice long talk with Sirius once school is over. Maybe the day after you come home for the summer you and Sirius can sit down and say what's been on your minds. I know he'd really like that," Remus suggested.

Harry thought. "Yeah, I suppose it should happen."

Remus smiled. "Good boy. So, how was today?"

Fifth and seventh years were walking around the castle in a fit of nerves on June the ninth. The next day they would be facing the most important career-threatening exams of their lifetimes. A few students were seen hurrying off to the infirmary for calming draughts and others complained to their companions they were too stupid to take the tests. All in all, Harry felt as confident about the O.W.L.s as he could've. He had gotten wonderful help from Remus and Hermione, as well as a bit with Poppy. Sure his final marks of the term in his classes had been better in the past, but he was certain that all the help he had received was the best it could be and he really shouldn't worry for the marks that would matter most.

Of course it didn't make matters better that weekend when several visitors arrived at the castle. They were the examiners who were going to take charge of getting everyone situated with each subject. It was a bit alarming to know they were going to be proving to each of these adults their skills with each subject. Harry sincerely hoped he could make all his professors (yes, even Snape) proud with what he had learned the past five years. He knew how displeased McGonagall would be if he failed her class, especially if both his mother and father passed hers with flying colors when they took their O.W.L. for Transfiguration.

Sunday night Harry was pouring over third year Charms notes with Ron and Hermione for they would be having their practical and written Charms exams the next day. Harry didn't know if it was a good thing or not that an easy enough subject would be tackled the first day. Although he felt as if he couldn't learn anymore Hermione kept pestering him all night to study more. Finally at 11:30 at night Harry decided it was best to head up to bed; Hermione thankfully agreed.

Harry woke in a bundle of nerves the next morning. He, along with mostly every other classmate of his did not feel much up to eating a big breakfast (including Ron for the first time ever) and some took out books and notes for some last minute studying before the clock struck 9:30 and the written Charms exam would begin. All the fifth and seventh year students milled around outside of the Great Hall, waiting to be called back in for their exams. Finally it was 9:30 and everyone was allowed to reenter.

Harry walked in, looking around with interest. The four long House Tables had been removed; instead dozens upon dozens of single-person tables stood in its place, all of them facing the staff table. Harry saw McGonagall surveying everyone as they found a seat to sit at. Once they did she explained a few rules and pointers before flipping over an enormous hourglass in front of her and the time began. Harry licked his lips in nerves and gripped his quill, hand shaking slightly. He turned over his paper to read his very first question.

_A) Give the incantation, and b) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly…_

Harry smiled in spite of himself. He knew this. Although it was a bit unnerving to see his girlfriend sitting three rows to his right and four seats writing over her paper as if her life depended on it, he still knew this. With an odd sort of confidence he began scribbling away as well… two hours later everyone was forced to end the exam. Harry felt confident he had gotten as many questions correctly as he could as he left the Hall and waited for his friends. Hermione came out looking completely winded.

"Well, that was all right wasn't it?" she asked Harry and Ron anxiously.

Harry shrugged. "It went as well as I could've hoped for yeah."

Hermione smiled and Harry took her in his arms and kissed her lips. "What do you say to some lunch?"

"I'm with you on that mate," Ron said looking dramatic.

Five minutes later, the four House tables returned and everyone was able to eat like usual. However the students didn't have much time to relax after lunch for the Great Hall was again being prepped up for the practical Charms part of the exam next. Small groups of students were being called in alphabetical order. Harry's head shot up when he heard the G's being called in. He looked over to a nervous Hermione who looked at him. He gave her a thumbs up which seemed to calm her down slightly and she entered the Great Hall along with several other students with a G surname. Harry nervously tapped his wand on his knee as he sat on the floor waiting to be called in. He thought he had to wait a fair while for P was nine letters away from G but barely ten minutes later Flitwick was calling out, "Parkinson Pansy, Patil Padma, Patil Parvarti, Potter Harry."

Harry licked his dry lips and stood up. Ron gave him a false 'it's going to be okay' impression and Harry walked inside. Flickwick touched Harry's arm and smiled, "Professor Tofty is free Potter," he squeaked.

Harry followed Fltiwick's finger to a very old and bald examiner. Harry sat down in front of the old man.

"Potter? The famous Harry Potter is it?" the man asked softly.

Harry bit his lip. "Er- yeah."

"Oh why my stars! Well I have to say this to you now Mr. Potter, don't be nervous all right? I know how frightening your first practical O.W.L. might be," he quivered.

Harry nodded again.

"Well first off I would like you to take this eggcup and make it do cartwheels for me…"

Two hours later Harry walked out, completely exhausted. Remus had asked for the trio to head up to his quarters after their exam but they didn't. Tomorrow was Transfiguration and was one of the more difficult subjects for Harry so he needed to do last-minute studying. He spent all night pouring over notes and books until finally at midnight he felt he had had enough and went to bed, his head filled to the brim with spells and theories and explanations of every kind imaginable. The written exam the next morning was just as difficult as Harry thought it would be. It felt as if he had forgotten half of what he rehearsed over the night before with Ron and Hermione. He kept mixing up Charm work with Transfiguration work but he hoped he didn't screw up too badly that it would affect his score. At 2 PM he went back into the Great Hall and worked with another aged professor with his practical exam. For some reason he felt he had exceeded with this above his written portion but he shouldn't complain about that at all.

Wednesday was Herbology. The written went by pretty okay and the practical wasn't too horrible either. He sustained a bite from a plant called a Fanged Geranium but other than that, he survived. That night the trio decided to visit with Remus who in turn could help them all study for the next day's exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"You know I really don't think I need any help," Harry was telling his uncle as he offered it that night.

"Don't try and be so modest Harry. You may be a top student of mine but that doesn't mean a little extra reviewing can hurt," Remus said, shoveling sweets on his charge and his friends.

Harry frowned as he bit into a ginger newt. "But you said so yourself, I'm really good."

"You are really good but I still want you to study. C'mon, take your feet off the sofa and cracked open a book and review," Remus instructed, swatting at Harry's shoes.

Harry sighed but did as he was told.

"I'll help you study!" Hermione declared getting up and sitting next to him.

Harry bit his lip. "I dunno 'Mione, I've studied with you before and well, it's a bit um…"

"Dangerous?" Ron offered.

"Yeah, that's it," Harry said.

Hermione glared at him. "Oh please, I'm not that horrible," she passed off sourly.

"Oh yeah? What's this from then?" Harry asked, pointing to a small cut on his cheek.

Hermione turned pink in the cheeks.

"What's that cub?" Remus asked frowning.

"Last night she was getting so fed up with me when we were studying, saying I was doing it all wrong that she took a heavy text and hit me over the face with it!" Harry cried.

Remus bit back a laugh.

"Well- well it's true!" Hermione insisted. "You know I like a certain environment and way about studying Harry! You didn't allow me to check my answers as often as I would've liked so I had to do something!"

"Mess up your boyfriend's face seemed like a good solution then?" Harry said.

"Oh, it's just a small cut," Hermione said.

"Yeah but it still hurt."

Remus was shaking his head and chortling some more. "Okay, study on your own then you three. Whatever is best for you," he said.

Hermione huffed and got up again.

"You know I still love you though right?" Harry said to her.

Hermione turned around. "Why did you say that?"

Harry shrugged, finishing his biscuit. "Thought you should know."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks." And with that, studying went by smoother than any of them thought it would.

Thursday was by far the best day that week. Harry had no problem at all during his written portion of his Defense Against the Dark Arts written exam and was actually enjoying himself during the practical portion of it. Again, Harry was being examined by Professor Tofty that day and he himself seemed to be enjoying Harry's demonstrations of defensive spells and counterjinxes. It was odd but Harry couldn't remember ever feeling this confident about an examination of any kind even back in primary school so he soaked up the feeling while it lasted.

"Oh congratulations indeed Mr. Potter! Oh, you just know what you are doing don't you?" the old man cried joyously.

Harry flushed a bit. "Yeah, I do."

"That Professor Lupin sure knows what to teach his students."

Harry nodded. "He does. He's the best we've ever had."

Professor Tofty smiled. "Well then, I believe that is it. You have done a remarkable job. Although…" he rubbed his chin in thought. "I was told by my dear old friend Tiberius Ogden that you in fact can produce a fully fledged patronus charm? Perhaps, if you showed me, I could give you an extra point?"

Harry's eyes grew wide. Wasn't that a sort of cheat? "Um, I dunno sir…"

"Oh nonsense, I believe he was telling the truth but I would like to see it with my own eyes. Everyone could do with a bonus point now and again."

Harry was still unsure. His mind immediately went into thoughts of what Hermione might say if he told her what happened. "Er…"

Professor Tofty looked hopeful.

"Well, all right," Harry said at last.

Professor Tofty beamed. "Well off you go then Mr. Potter."

Harry raised his wand and tried to focus on something happy. It was very hard to do after all the horror and uncertainty that was occurring around him. His mind then settled on Helena. He imagined the Order finding her and saving her then he shouted, "_Expecto Patronum_!" and a silver stag erupted from his wand. It danced around the hall for all to see and after a minute dissolved in the air.

"Ohh bravo indeed Mr. Potter! Bravo indeed! You may leave now," the examiner cried enthusiastically.

The next day Harry and Ron were gleeful, they did not have any O.W.L. exam to head to. Hermione on the other hand had Ancient Runes and was very nervous about it. Harry kept trying to cheer her up all that night and it worked somewhat. They sat up in his bed, alone in the boy's dorm where he recited some of her favorite poems from the poem book he had given her for Christmas, even if he felt like a prat for doing so. After she bounded out Fred and George's heads popped in.

"How sweet," George cooed.

"The one poem 'Wildflower' was my favorite," Fred beamed.

"Ohh yes, it came right from the heart."

Harry glared their way as he went to fish pajamas out of his trunk. "Don't you two have studying to do?"

"Naw, we could care less about N.E.W.T.s, we already know what we want to do," Fred shrugged.

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Ah yes, but sadly little brother, you will just have to wait and see what that thing is. Although we do have several things taken care of for it about now. Should be ready in the summer," George said rubbing his chin.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay then…"

Winking, the twins walked up to their dorm. That Friday Harry and Ron hung around outside all day, welcoming the warm summer breeze, sitting by the lake's edge and dipping their toes in the water. Of course the peace didn't last long before Seamus and Dean pushed Harry in. Enraged Harry was able to pull in Seamus before Ron pulled in Dean. With the help of the other two boys Harry pulled Ron in lastly. All four boys were then in a water fight, getting other toe-dippers annoyed as water sprayed everywhere.

"Stop! Stop you warts! I can hardly swim!" Harry shouted over and over again as Seamus and Ron pulled Harry under.

"C'mon, lay off the short man," grinned Dean several feet away.

"He dunked my head in the water!" Ron shouted.

"C'mon you idiots, really, this is getting ridiculous, I lost my glasses!" Harry yelled again.

It took a few minutes later for the boys to realize Harry was indeed being honest. In the midst of all the roughhousing Harry's glasses had fallen off his face and were most likely lost somewhere in the waters. So all four of them had to stop what they were doing and search for his glasses. Dean finally found them floating in the water some twenty feet away and afraid that he might lose them or damage them again Harry called it quits. The others followed suit. Harry sat on a flat rock and dried off his prune like feet with a towel just as Hermione came on by looking haggard.

"Hey," Harry called to her happily as she walked to him.

She didn't answer.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked uncertainly.

Hermione burst into tears. "Oh! I missed a translation! It was such an easy one too! I misunderstood 'ehwaz' which means partnership for 'eihwaz' which means defense!"

"Hey, don't get worked up about that," Harry frowned.

"I have to Harry! You don't understand! Just because I missed that one translation I could've failed!" she wailed.

Harry found it almost comical that she was getting so worked up over something like this. "Hermione, it's not that big of a deal. I missed loads of questions on each subject so far and I will on the next tests too. You did way better than me," Harry tried to comfort her.

"Well of course you missed questions Harry! No matter how many times you had help you still don't grasp everything!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Hey, calm down Hermione, please, for your sake and all ours," Harry said.

Hermione sniffed and rubbed her nose but did not say anything more about her O.W.L. that day. That weekend Harry didn't do as much relaxing as he would have liked. As much as he wanted to read, talk, swim, play with his cats, spend some alone time with Hermione, be with Remus, fly, and do much more, he had to study with his friends for Potions. Harry was not looking forward to this exam; he knew it was going to be one of his most difficult exams to date. Given the fact that he still did not have a good mark in that class, he felt almost as if his dream of becoming an Auror were slipping away.

"Harry please," Hermione pleaded with him at around 10:30 Sunday night as they poured over their Potions notes. "We have to study for at least two more hours, at _least_."

Harry groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes under his glasses. "'Mione, I can't study anymore. We've been at this since dinner. I can't learn anymore."

"But you must Harry! You know this is one of your weakest subjects. You have to get all you can out of it."

Harry yawned and winced as his scar stung for a second then passed. Hermione looked at him squarely.

"Sorry, must've dozed off," he said.

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Fine, my scar hurt for a second- but only a second! Nothing to fret over."

"You've been wincing all day. Unless other random parts of your body have been hurting Harry then I would have to say it's your scar," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry ignored this. "Let's just- just study some more I guess. Until I _really_ cannot take anymore."

Hermione didn't want to ignore the topic of Harry's scar but knowing how stubborn her boyfriend was Hermione thought it was best to not press the topic any further. The next day dawned and before Harry knew it he was sitting in his written portion of his Potions O.W.L. Harry tried to calm himself as much as he could as he turned over his paper to begin the exam. All around him he heard students scribbling away at their own tests which did not calm Harry down any further. He looked at the first question of his exam.

_1) What is the main ingredient in the Draught of Living Peace?_

Harry bit his lip. What was it? _Damn, this goes back to first year I think. I don't remember much of anything five years ago_… taking a stab, Harry began to write. Two hours later Harry let out an exhausted sigh. It was over. His right hand was smarting but he was used to it by now. After losing so much blood due to the Blood Quill by Umbridge months ago Harry never gained full use of his hand again. Hermione was more than willing to look over his hand after lunch and before they were to start their practical exam. They were in the common room and she looked over his scarred hand, frowning.

"Am I going to make it doctor?" Harry joked.

Hermione glared in response. "C'mon, this is serious Harry."

"Who said I didn't think so? Is my hand going to be okay for the rest of the day or not?"

Ron stood back grinning in spite of himself.

Hermione let go of Harry's hand. "Thank goodness you don't really need to use your hand for the rest of the day Harry, it's pretty strained."

"Yes I will. I still need to stir things and cut up and shred ingredients for the practical," Harry said bleakly.

"Well there's not much I can do about it Harry. what I would like to prescribe after the exam is a nice quiet corner of the common room with an hour long essence of murtlap treatment, a warm lap for a kitty to crawl into and a massage of the shoulders," Hermione smiled.

"Well that sounds lovely Doctor. Thanks very much," Harry grinned.

"Right lovebirds, we have to go," Ron announced, now looking sickened, getting to his feet.

Harry drew in a deep breath and nodded, preparing himself for yet another tough exam. Two hours later Harry was thankfully on his way to the common room again, glad that the Potions was finally out of the way and he would never have to think about it again. Sure, they determined if he was going to get into the Auror department when he was older but that didn't matter much right now. He was just grateful for the little break he now had.

Hermione went into the common room first and made sure her boyfriend's favorite chair was free. Harry knew she was overacting with the severity of his aching hand but he accepted her help without arguing. She took off his shoes, checked his right hand briefly before dipping it into a shallow bowl of warm murtap tentacles.

"How's that Harry?" she asked softly.

"Great, really feels nice," Harry said. At that moment Sabrina went into his lap and began to purr. _She was right; I got all she told me I would get after the exam _Harry thought happily.

Harry felt very obligated to do well in Tuesday's Care of Magical Creatures exam for Hagrid's sake. He didn't want to appear as if he didn't take in a word of the three-year elective course. The practical exam took place at the edge of the Forbidden Forest where students had to pick the correct diet they would feed to an ill unicorn, clean a firecrab without getting injured, correctly identify a knarl between hedgehogs, and handle a bowtuckle, again without getting seriously injured. It was a little unnerving at times for Harry, for he could feel Hagrid's eyes on him from his cabin. After the little witch who was examining them told them it was time to go, Harry smiled at Hagrid and gave him a thumbs-up to hopefully make him feel a bit better about how he had done.

On Wednesday was Astronomy. Harry thought he had done a fair enough job although it was a bit difficult to remember the correct positions of each moon and planet and star out there, he was sure he had done as well as he could have. He hoped the practical portion of the exam would go by just as well or even better. They had to wait until later that night for the other half of the exam. Instead, the afternoon was devoted to Divination instead. Harry was not looking forward to this at all; three exams in a day would not be too fun on his part at all. Divination was just as horrible as it always had been. He could not see a thing inside the crystal ball, his mind was completely blank during tea-leaf reading, could not interpret a thing from his latest dream (even though it was made up, he was not going to spill his latest run-in with Voldemort to anyone) and in the end, he told the examiner that they should have died last week when he was trying to read their palm.

"Oh well, we don't have to worry about that anymore do we?" Ron said pleasantly after he and Harry discussed their exam with each other.

"I know, I shouldn't feel too bad if I get a D or even a T. I know my guardians won't care if I failed it either. I don't think I need to know how to interpret shapes inside my tea remains in order to catch Dark Wizards," Harry said fairly.

Ron chuckled. "You're telling me. I honestly don't know who needs that subject in the first place. How is it going to improve their life?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? But no more headache-inducing, foggy, hot, heavily-perfumed room. We're free."

Ron high-fived Harry. "Got that right mate."

Hermione came running over to them, once again looking very haggard a moment later.

"Um, how was Arthimacy?" Harry asked tentatively.

Hermione sighed. "I suppose I did all right. I studied long and hard all day and yesterday."

"Are you going to flip out over us?" Ron asked frowning.

Hermione glared at him. "No, I think I did a fair job just now."

The Astronomy practical exam went just like the theory one did. The night was perfect for star gazing, not a single cloud hung by and it wasn't too cold out either. The exam had to be supervised by Professor Tofty as well as Professor Marchbanks. Harry found several consolations well enough, others he couldn't find at all. Knowing their time was almost up Harry quickly scrawled in the remaining stars that he couldn't locate and before he knew it time was up. Harry took a look to Hermione when they went back into the foyer, both very tired.

"Guess we don't have much time to study for tomorrow do we?" Ron was saying behind them.

"We can squeeze in some time," Hermione said checking her watch.

Harry let out a huge yawn behind his hand. "Maybe but I doubt it 'Mione. It's late."

"Well it's not our first time having a lesson at midnight," Hermione said accusingly.

"But it's our first time having such an important day ahead of us," Ron argued.

"Well- well we can still have some time," Hermione faltered.

"The only thing we have time for is bed," Ron frowned.

"Well I'll squeeze in something, history is important after all," she said, sticking up her nose and walking ahead of them.

Harry sighed and walked on after her. He barely got any sleep that morning. When he woke up it was already past breakfast. Cursing, Harry skipped the shower he wanted to take and went to eat. He had to spend his entire morning studying with Hermione with History of Magic notes. (All of them being from her). He kept dozing in and out of sleep but was determined to not go in a full snooze. Before he knew it, it was two o'clock and time for their very last exam.

"Students, please turn over your exams. You may begin," Professor Marchbanks instructed at the front of the Great Hall after turning over the same giant hourglass that was being used for each exam.

Harry shook his head to try and rid the itchiness that was in his eyes and began to read his first question. He didn't take in a single word of it. Frowning he tried again. After a few more times his fogged mind allowed him to interpret what was being said and he began to answer, or at least guess. He skipped every few questions, having no idea at all how to answer them. He couldn't remember dates or names or places or anything. He chewed his quill for a full two minutes at question ten and skipped down to thirteen when he couldn't answer it. His scar was stinging nonstop and a headache was beginning to nag at his brain. Harry rubbed his eyes in frustration. He went back to question ten; he thought he knew a bit about it.

_Describe the circumstances that led to the Formation of the International Confederation of Wizards and explain why the warlocks of Liechtenstein refused to join._

_I know this; I _know_ I know this_…Harry cried desperately to himself. It was really hard to concentrate. It was hot inside the room and Harry was sweating everywhere. He was dead tired, his glasses kept slipping down his nose, and his scar was prickling uncomfortably. What he really wanted was to dunk his body into the lake. Maybe he would with his friends as a celebration of the end of the exams after. _Ah, and a nice big ice cream cone, filled with Sweet Merlin ice cream_, Harry thought desperately. He could almost taste the chocolate stuff dripping from the cone onto his hand. He shook his head to clear it from its daydream. He looked around; everywhere quills were scratching on parchment as though they were in a race. Harry tapped his own to his parchment, trying to think, trying to remember. He knew the answer had something to do with vampires or goblins or something like that. With that bleak information he began to slowly write an answer. The desk felt usually cool. Perhaps if he placed his head on it for just a moment he would be able to think more clearly.

He placed his head on the desk. It felt pretty nice. Before he knew it, he was out.

_But something was pulling him somewhere. It felt like he was flying, flying somewhere to be shown something grand. He wanted to know what this prize was so he allowed himself to be taken to its hiding place. He was suddenly walking along the dark corridor of the Department of Mysteries. Why he was there it didn't matter. He was sure however that after months and months of waiting he would know what lied at the end of his quest. He hurried along, not wanting to waste a moment being slow. He opened the door at the end of the hall like he had many times before and was inside the same room with several doors all around him. He walked straight into one of them and was in a room the size of some sort of museum or cathedral. But he couldn't stop to admire its beauty; he had to keep his feet moving. He was now standing in a room with rows upon rows of odd, glass-like spheres. Again, he didn't bother with this for he had business elsewhere. He stopped at row ninety-seven. His heart was thumbing like mad now. He moved around to an aisle on the left of him between two rows but stopped. He heard something._

_Was it a man or something else? He sounded like he was in pain almost. But Harry realized he didn't care if the man was in pain. He had a purpose to fulfill. The man had his back to him when Harry found his jaw moving and words coming out of it. "Take it," he said in a cold tone._

_The man moved a bit but did not do as he was told._

"_Take it down for me now," Harry repeated._

_The man did not do as he was told however. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the man. "Crucio!" he cried._

_The man tried hard to bite back a scream as he withered on the aged floor. Harry was laughing now._

"_You know the deal I made for you Black, I suggest you take it," Harry snarled._

_Sirius was trying to keep his calm. "And how do I know you will keep the end of your bargain?" Sirius demanded coldly._

_Harry was smirking again. "You will just have to find out won't you? I suggest you do as Voldemort says Black. Your girlfriend and unborn child will suffer if you do not. Take it down for me now."_

_Once again Sirius did not bend to Harry's will. Harry was becoming highly agitated now. "I cannot touch it you fool! Now grab the damn sphere or I will kill Miss Delmhar in front of you!"_

_Sirius looked at the wand pointing at his chest. He looked into the face of the wand's owner. "You'll have to kill me then if you want it," he whispered._

"_Oh but I will, but you have to retrieve what I want first. You have a choice Black, if you do not retrieve what I want then you will be forced to watch Miss Delmhar die before you die as well. If you indeed grab it, I will let your girlfriend go."_

_Either way Sirius was screwed._

"_Take your time Black, no one ever comes down here so no one will know if you are indeed dying or not," Harry whispered._

But that statement was false. Miles and miles away from this incident a teenage boy was screaming his head off. A boy was crying out so loudly that it caught the attention of those around him. Harry fell out of his chair, moaning and covering his face with his hands. Once he had stopped, and was looking at the face of the concerned Professor Marchbanks in front of him, he felt tears down his face. He hardly dared to believe what he had just witnessed…

_Suspense! Read to see how it ends._

_Magical love: Rose_


	46. At the Department of Mysteries

AT THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES

_Revised: August 31, 2013_

Professor Marchbanks was staring intently at Harry, fearing what had just caused him to fall out of his seat so suddenly.

"Are you al lright Mr. Potter?" he asked.

Harry licked his lips, still breathing hard but did not answer. He only gave the old man a gazed look.

"Perhaps you'd best head off to the hospital wing Mr. Potter. That was quiet a nasty fall you took," he said offering him a hand to sit up.

"Hos-hospital wing? No, no! I can't, I won't!" Harry said suddenly.

"Dear boy, you are very confused. You have just fallen out of your seat."

Harry ignored this and got to his feet quickly, spots forming in his line of vision.

"Perhaps you should just get a drink of water then Mr. Potter? Then come back? Although the exam will be ending very soon," Professor Marchbanks added.

"I uh- yeah, I mean, no. I'm done," Harry said.

"Right, well you just rest for a while. You look very shaken," he said easily.

Harry nodded, mouth open in a silent 'O' and hurried from the scene. He reached the top of the staircase outside the Great Hall in no time at all to catch his breath. There he tried to remember what had just happened. Did he really see what he thought he saw? He must've. Figuring that his scar was burning it had to be a vision, just like the one with Mr. Weasley. It had to of happened, or was going to happen soon. Shaking his head Harry ran off to find his uncle.

When he reached his uncle's door he banged on it yelling, "Remus! Open up! Open up now- it's urgent!"

The door opened and a very surprised Remus stood on the other side. "Harry? Shouldn't you still be in your ex"-

"There's no time. Remus, I just saw something, I know it's going to happen because my scar is burning and it's something I would expect from Him and I know in my heart it's real and I need to have someone help me because there isn't any time to waste and I know he's going to be in deep trouble soon if we don't do anything so we have to do something so please can you"-Harry rushed but Remus cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa cub, calm down, take a breather," the man said gently, holding onto his shoulders.

"No! There isn't time!" Harry cried.

"Okay, okay, but take a seat so I can hear you out clearly."

"I just told you Remus, we can't waste any time! We have to save him! And her! They're both in trouble," Harry panicked.

"Harry, I'm telling this to you know as your uncle and guardian, I want you to calm down now," Remus said firmly.

Harry opened his mouth. "But- Remus- you don't understand, I just saw something!"

"I know that but you're speaking gibberish. Please try to explain what you saw in a voice I understand," Remus said looking a bit worried.

Harry tried as best he could. "Remus, I just fell asleep during my exam"-

Remus' brow constricted but he did not say anything.

"- and I went into a dream, or a vision. I was inside Voldemort's mind, I was him."

Remus was growing more and more frightened at each word.

"I was in a dark room- the one I've been dreaming about all this time!" Harry said, remembering suddenly. "I was Voldemort and I was torturing Sirius!"

Remus' breath hitched. "Why?" he asked softly.

"I wanted him to get me something. It was this orb thing. He wouldn't so I bargained with him. I don't have time to go into detail; the point is Voldemort said that if Sirius didn't give him this orb thing then he would force Sirius to watch him kill Helena right in front of him!"

Remus gasped.

"And after he would kill Sirius himself! But if he did get it for him he'd let her go but we all know that's a lie! Either way Sirius is going to die!" Harry cried, extremely frightened.

Remus swore and turned his back on Harry thinking. A couple seconds later he turned back. "Okay, listen to me Harry; I'm going to inform Dumbledore right now all right? I want you to stay here."

Harry was used to being told to stay put in such emergencies but this was one time too many. "No Remus," he said firmly.

"Harry, we can't argue about this now. I'm telling you to stay put. Do not leave to find me. It won't take long; I'm just going to tell him what happened."

"And you'll come straight back?"

"I- yes," Remus faltered.

Harry frowned. "Moony"-

"I promise I'm coming back. Dumbledore has to know; he'll give me directions after I tell him what you told me okay?"

Harry sighed. He did not want to do nothing if something this serious was occurring.

"It'll be all right but I must leave. I'll see you soon cub, promise."

Harry felt uneasy as Remus hugged him tightly, took one last look at his charge and left the room. Harry couldn't do anything but sit and wait. Unfortunately for him he was waiting longer than he knew was necessary for Remus to explain what happened to Dumbledore and be back. There was something more to this that no one was bothering to tell him and he was getting frustrated. He began to pace the floor, his scar still stinging. But he knew if Voldemort would go for the kill, his scar would be exploding in anger and he would be witnessing it. He still had time to spare, but how much? Harry looked at the clock above Remus' fireplace; he watched as each minute passed. He decided to look out the window as the sky steadily grew darker and darker, and still Remus had not showed up. He was just about to take a seat but jumped when he heard the sound of pounding at the door. Puzzled, but hopeful it was Remus (although Remus would not be pounding on his own office door) Harry went to answer it. He gasped, it was Ron and Hermione.

"Mate, we saw what happened. What is it?" Ron gasped.

"I- what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you fell out of your chair! We thought you had been taken to the hospital wing so we waited a little while, thinking you'd meet us down for dinner but when we went there Madam Pomfrey told us you weren't there!" Hermione said shrilly.

"So we figured the next place you'd be is here, you always go to Remus after something happens," Ron said very seriously.

"I- yes." Harry looked to the left and right of them, thinking someone might be hiding in the distance. Harry pulled them in and shut the door. "You guys, I saw something happen." And he explained to them his vision.

Ron swore and looked very alarmed; Hermione was biting her lip hard. Harry nodded.

"So now I'm still waiting for Remus to turn up," he finished.

"Do- do you think something might be up? That's why it's taking so long?" Ron asked as if he was afraid of his own words.

"But it's ridiculous! Nothing could have happened!" Hermione insisted.

Harry and Ron turned to her, looking at her as if she was insane.

"Hermione," Ron said weakly. "Harry just saw it with his own eyes. Something has _indeed_ happened!"

"Well, I- I don't know," Hermione said looking very uneasy.

"Are you really going to stand there and say that what I just saw was false? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured as we speak! I saw it!" Harry snapped at her.

Hermione looked very afraid to say or do anything that might make her boyfriend explode on her. "I- but I really don't think so Harry," she said weakly.

"Hermione- it's true! I saw it! My scar is still stinging! Sirius is going to die!" Harry yelled at her.

Hermione had bright tears in her eyes. "Harry, you can't possibly think that."

"Hermione, a lot of things in life happen that we can't possible believe but this is one time too many! I know what I saw Damnit!" Harry shouted.

Hermione was trembling. "I just- it's too hard to believe. It's too simple."

"How on earth is this simple?" Ron said wildly.

"I mean, well, just hear me out okay?" she said cautiously.

Harry swore but crossed his arms and allowed her to speak.

"It's just, it's just something you would expect to happen right? I mean maybe this didn't happen at all. Maybe it was a trick or a set-up. Maybe you were meant to see this Harry," Hermione stared.

"Hermione, this isn't a set-up!" he said.

"Just let me finish. Voldemort knows you Harry; he knows you sort of, you know, like to help others. You sort of save people now and again," she faltered.

"And what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean Hermione? I have to save people don't I? You think I'm going to sit back and watch people get killed while all that time I could be doing something to prevent it?"

"No, I don't," Hermione squeaked.

"Well get on with it. If something doesn't happen soon I'm going to see Dumbledore myself."

"Well, what if this was all a plan to get you into the Ministry Harry? What if Voldemort meant for you to- to go in there?"

"Why on earth would he do that?" Ron asked.

"Well, isn't that what Harry has been dreaming about all this time? Isn't Voldemort trying to get him to see something?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah he is and I finally saw it and know why he showed it to me. He's been planning this for a while I bet. He knew he was going to use Helena as a pawn or whatever for Sirius because he was going to kill him anyway. He just showed me how he was going to kill him. He knows the only way he's going to get it is from Sirius so- so he's going to kill him for it or something," Harry said quickly, trying to make sense of it all.

"That's just it Harry, he meant for you to see this. He knows that if you see Sirius being tortured you're going to go over there and save him! In that time he's going to force you into getting him whatever it is he wants!" Hermione insisted.

Harry cursed again. "This isn't some false vision or whatever! Sirius is being tortured, there's no time to waste!"

"But mate, Remus is probably taking care of it right now," Ron reminded him.

"He isn't, he can't be. He would be here by now to tell me it at least," Harry deflated.

"He hasn't been gone that long has he?" Hermione asked.

"An hour at least," Harry answered.

"Well, if what you saw was indeed real, and I'm just saying _if_, then perhaps Remus is taking care of it now," Hermione offered.

"He wouldn't. He'd tell me," Harry said.

"So what are we going to do? Just sit here and wait for him to come back?" Ron asked.

"Defiantly not," Harry said firmly, fists clenched and went off to the door.

"What? Harry- wait!" Hermione called, seeing what her boyfriend was about to do. She stood in front of him, making him stop in his tracks.

"Move Hermione," Harry said.

"Harry, wait. Just here me out please."

"I already heard enough from you, I have to see what the holdup is."

"Harry why won't you listen to me?" Hermione exasperated.

"No Hermione, why won't listen to _me_? I know what I saw okay? My scar is still burning. Sirius is going to die either way if we don't help him," Harry said defiantly.

"There's nothing we can do though!"

"Yes we can. I don't care if I'm expelled for using magic outside school, I have to save Sirius. And Helena if I can."

"Now that's just preposterous! You have no idea where she is!" Hermione cried.

"She's at Malfoy Manor," Harry reminded her.

"Yes well, you don't know where Malfoy Manor is do you Harry?"

Harry's scar gave a violent throb. Harry gasped and clutched it. "We can talk later Hermione but I'm seeing what's taking so long."

Before Ron and Hermione could stop him Harry threw open the door and gasped at what was on the other side. It was Ginny and Neville. Harry cursed; he really didn't want to see them right now.

"What do you want?" Harry asked rather rudely.

"Well, that was rude," Ginny blinked.

Harry could not any less.

"We were just wondering why you weren't in the common room. There's a party going on right now, Dean and Seamus set it up," Neville said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, to celebrate the end of O.W.L.s! We figured you'd be here so we wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Well we can't, or at least I can't," Harry snapped.

"Harry, don't think you're going off without us," Hermione spoke to him firmly.

"Going where?" Ginny asked.

"It's none of your business," Harry said.

"Harry, they have a right to know," Hermione pointed out.

"They have nothing to do with this Hermione!"

"What's happening?" Ginny asked.

"Harry thinks Sirius is in trouble," Hermione answered.

Harry glared at her.

"Sirius? Really? What do you mean?" Ginny gasped.

"I'm leaving," Harry said over the girls but Hermione held onto her sleeve to hold him back.

"He thinks he's being tortured by You-Know-Who," Ron said.

"_What_?"

"No way."

Harry once again tried to make an escape but once again Hermione held on.

"Harry, maybe we should make sure Sirius is really gone before we go tearing into the Ministry," Hermione insisted.

"Yeah, I mean, I believe you mate, I really do but well, do you know why he would be at the Ministry in the first place?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Harry was about to bite back a retort but realized he had none. That was a pretty fair question to be honest… "Um, well he should be home by now. He gets off earlier at the end of the week. Wait! He might not be at home at all! Maybe Voldemort lured him to the Department of Mysteries on purpose! I mean, Sirius works at the Ministry, he might still be there!" Harry said suddenly.

"Hey, that makes sense," Ron agreed.

"Oh for goodness sake you two, you aren't making any sense. How could V-Voldemort brake into the Ministry when he's the most wanted wizard in the world?" Hermione said shrilly.

Ginny and Neville were watching in silence at the trio.

"I don't know! He has powers no one else has right? I'm only going to see if Remus is still here okay?" Harry said almost desperately.

"And if he's not?" Ron asked.

Harry bit his lip. "Then- then I guess I'm going to go after Sirius myself."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville looked at Harry, surprised.

"Well, be back soon…" Harry said and ran off to the headmaster's office. When he reached it he cursed as he did not know the password to gain entry. Harry called off numerous different sweets until Licorice Wand opened the gargoyle. Harry hurried up the spiral staircase and banged on the door to the office. He waited with baited breath, hoping someone would answer. His scar gave another twang. Not wanting to waste anymore time Harry opened the door himself. He cursed, no one was inside. He walked around on quick feet in the office a fair few times before finally resting that neither Remus nor Dumbledore were around. Panicked now Harry hurried off back to Remus' quarters.

"Well?" Ron asked as soon as Harry was in sight.

"They're gone, both of them," Harry rasped.

"No!" Hermione gasped.

"See? See Hermione? What Harry saw really did happen, I bet you they're coming up with an idea to rescue Sirius right now," Ron pointed out.

"But- but this is so unlikely! There has to be some sort of explanation!" Hermione said looking lost.

"Do you want a map then? That will show you all you need to know I'm sure," Harry said.

Hermione glared. "Do not take that tone with me Harry Potter."

"So are we going to do something about it or what?" Ginny asked bluntly.

Harry gave a hallow laugh. "Oh, I hope you don't mean you think you're going to come with me."

"Well why shouldn't I? I would like Sirius alive too you know," Ginny said crossing her arms and looking dangerous.

Harry was not fazed; Hermione had given him deadlier looks in the past five years that was for sure.

"Hello," a voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Luna Lovegood standing there looking mildly interested. "I was just out for a stroll before dinner like always and I heard arguing. Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

Harry wanted to kick a wall. He did not need yet another person involved with his rescue mission at all.

"Harry, what do you want us to do?" Hermione whispered urgently.

"Why does it matter? You don't believe me do you?" Harry said bitterly.

"Oh, oh I-I do. I really do."

Harry looked skeptic. Hermione kissed his cheek. Ron rolled his eyes and Ginny's widened for a second. "If you say you saw him tortured then I believe you. If Remus and Dumbledore are gone then you're right, they must be trying to save him as we speak."

"Save who?" Luna asked.

"Sirius," Neville answered.

"Black? Your godfather?"

Harry nodded.

"But Harry, if they're saving him now then that means Sirius is going to be okay isn't he? We don't need to be breaking in at this time," Hermione said.

"But if they're gone then that means they aren't doing a great job are they? I mean, I doubt the two of them could go up against Voldemort. He probably has a few Death Eaters surrounding the area too. I think they need our help."

"But the rest of the Order might be there too," Hermione pointed out.

"It's been an hour and a half Hermione, or should I say almost two. I've been counting. I think they need all the help they can get."

"Are we going to be fighting?" Luan asked interestedly.

"You won't be," Harry said. "You three"- he pointed at Luna, Ginny and Neville. "-have nothing to do with this. Go back to dinner or whatever. Let me handle this myself."

"But mate, maybe they can help, you said the Order is going to need all the help they can get right?" Ron said.

"We can't all go, are you insane?" Harry cried.

"But maybe we can," Neville said. "I mean, it might be a bit scary going up against supposed followers of You-Know-Who but we can fight well enough can't we?" he said turning to the blonde and red head girls by him.

"Neville"- Harry tried.

"What was the DA for then? Was it for fun?"

"No, of course not," Harry said absentmindedly.

"Well then if it was for real then this is our chance to show everyone what we're made of right? All those Defensive spells you taught us Harry…"

"But- there hasn't been a meeting for months. You can't do it, I'm sorry," Harry said, highly irritated.

"Well we are," Ginny said firmly. "I want to save Sirius too."

"And Helena," Ron added.

Harry looked at his friends, not daring to believe they thought it was a wonderful idea to head off to London on a rescue mission at this hour. "But- you five all know what you're up against don't you?"

"We've faced a fair few challenges these past years," Ron said with a wicked smile, pulling out his wand.

"Yeah, nothing I can't shake a wand at," Ginny said.

"Plus I can't bear to think about what you might be facing Harry if I allow you to head off on your own. I want to be there for you no matter what," Hermione sad softly, touching his arm.

Harry breathed in the peppermint smell that was of his girlfriend, her scent making him relax. He sighed heavily. "Okay, you can come."

Hermione kissed his lips quickly.

Harry looked at the determined faces of his friends. "If you feel you're ready to tackle on some Death Eaters then let's go."

Hermione pinched Harry's arm suddenly.

"Ouch! What?" he cried.

"McGonagall Harry! And Hagrid! They might still be here!" she hushed.

"Oh, they aren't," Luna said vaguely.

They all turned to her.

"When I was strolling down the hall they were getting ready to leave somewhere. Said it was urgent when students asked what was going on," she said airily.

Harry swore louder than ever before. "That means that they need us then! C'mon!" and they hurried down the hall, until they reached the end of it.

"Um, Harry? How are we going to get there?" Ron asked.

Harry gaped at him. "Damnit, how are we going to get there?"

Everyone looked at each other. "Floo?" Ron suggested uncertainly.

Hermione looked at Harry with large eyes. "Wouldn't that not work?"

"I- I dunno. I mean, I don't know why not. It's not blocked is it? And it's not being watched since Umbridge left," Harry said.

"Well either that or we can fly," Luna said with a smile.

Everyone looked at her.

"Fly?" Ron gaped at her. "What? You can spread wings or something? Wouldn't be too surprised."

"Well then let's go," Harry said across from him and they all hurried off to Dumbledore's office to use his floo. Thankfully a full pot of the sparkling powder sat on the fire grate. "Just floo off to the Ministry then," Harry told them.

"Who should go first?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, let's just go!" Harry said.

"I'll go first," Hermione said nervously.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

She smiled. "I'll be fine. See you in a minute." She took a hold of the powder, threw it in the fire and cried, "Ministry of Magic!" and disappeared.

One by one the others followed, Harry taking a look over his shoulder before being whisked away too. They entered a dark and empty visitor's entrance. Harry was nervous, this couldn't be right. Someone must still be working, it was dinner time right now yes but he knew someone had to still be here. His scar burned all the while.

"Where do we go?" Hermione whispered.

"We have to take a lift, c'mon," Harry said just as quietly back. The six of them hurried off quickly but silently to the lifts. When they were all inside Harry punched in the number nine impatiently and the grilles slid shut. It seemed to take forever to descend each flight, especially with the calm cool female voice that announced each floor as it passed blow them. Finally the lift stopped.

"Department of Mysteries," the voice called and the grilles slid open again.

"C'mon!" Harry said impatiently to the others and they followed after him down the dark corridor. It was a bit eerie because it was so dark, even with the torches glowing on the walls. He reached the end of the hall to the blank door, like he had only too often in his dreams. It was a bit unnerving to be tracing his own footsteps that were brought into his head. He turned to his friends. "Are- are you sure you want to continue on?"

"Of course," Ron said frowning.

"We didn't come over all the way to London only to head back to school," Hermione said.

"I don't know what might be on the other side," Harry tried to convince them.

"Nonsense, you've dreamt this for months Harry, you know what's behind the door," Hermione said.

Harry licked his lips. "Well, okay then, you've had your chance…" he stepped in front of the door; it opened on its own like it had many times before.

They were standing inside a large circular room where everything was black, including the ceiling and floor. Long candles gave off an eerie blue flame that bounced off dozens of blank, identical doors. Harry had to strain his eyes to try and find where everyone was.

"Should we shut the door?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah," Harry answered but cursed to himself right after. The room became even darker now that the door was shut, and not only this but the walls suddenly began to ruble and soon they were spinning, rotating around and around until finally it stopped. Harry knew immediately why, but he did not need the painful pinch of Hermione's nails in his arm to have it answered.

"I- I think that happened so we won't know which door we came from!" she said fearfully.

"You've got to be joking, "Ron said in disbelief.

"I'm not, I don't know the door it was, do you?"

The silence from his best friend told Harry that Hermione was right.

"Well er, let's just open doors at random till I find the right one," Harry said.

"But how will we get back?" Luna whispered.

"We'll figure that out after we rescue Sirius," Harry said firmly.

"Harry, are you certain where the Order is?" Hermione said very quietly.

"I don't know where they are but they need our help. Remus hasn't come back yet and now we know that McGonagall and Hagrid have gone off too. It's me Voldemort wants, I have to make sure he doesn't end up killing anyone before I had the chance to prevent it."

Hermione knew it was pointless to argue so she stayed silent.

"Well, let's go," Harry said and soon they began to search rooms, each as odd as the next. They found a room that had planets inside, a room with extremely old books and texts, a room with weird brains floating in a large tank, a room with an old archway with a fluttering black curtain covering it surrounding by amphitheater-like steps (this got Harry's attention as well as Luna's for they believed someone might be behind the curtain) and a room that was very shadowy and seemed to have invisible creatures moving behind them. It was getting easier and easier to find the room for Hermione had cast a spell that burned a red hot X on the door to tell them they already tried that room. It was a terrific thing to do because each time a door shut the walls would rotate yet again.

"How does it look like?" Ron asked minutes later.

"It's- it's large and shiny or glittery. I'll know what it is when I see it."

Sure enough, the next door that was opened was the one Harry was looking for. "This is it!" he hissed and they all ran inside. It was large and had beautiful dancing lights. It was also filled with clocks, hundreds of them of every size and shape. When he rushed in further he found out the lights were coming from a large bell jar made of crystal that looked to be filled with wind and inside a jewel rose to the top of the jar and hatched into a little hummingbird. The bird was caught up in the wind and fell down. The girls wanted to watch it hatch into a bird again but Harry had to push them along. Finally at the end of the room was a door. Harry's lips were very dry now, as was his mouth.

"This is it you guys, it's- it's through here," he whispered.

They all turned to Harry and looked very serious now. Heart thumping quickly Harry opened the door. He was inside the room he had dreamt of only once before. It was filled with shelves as high as the ceiling and were filled with dusty orbs. Harry was shivering with the cold of the room.

"Where is it?" Hermione breathed.

"Its row ninety-seven," Harry answered and they all began to walk down the rows cautiously but they did not go for very long. Harry heard commotion further along. Curiosity getting the best of him (and he thought Sirius had to be the one causing it) Harry rushed forward.

"Wait!" Hermione cried but Harry did not listen to her.

Harry ran along the echoing floor and ran into someone and fell down.

"_Harry_?" the person gasped and helped him to his feet.

"Remus!" Harry said gratefully.

"Harry- what in the world are you doing here? You have to get back!"

"Remus- you didn't show up so I thought you might be facing Death Eaters and I knew I had to help," Harry explained.

Remus cursed. "I ordered you to stay put Harry! Is it that hard to listen to me for once?"

Harry frowned. "But I thought you might be in trouble."

Remus looked over his shoulder, he looked worried. He turned back to Harry. "Harry, you take your friends out of here right now. The Order will be arriving shortly and we'll have things under control."

"But"-

"Do it now Harry. You're already in enough trouble as it is," he warned.

They then heard footsteps coming forward. Lucius Malfoy was grinning as he stopped feet from Remus. "Ah, just who we wanted to see! And you're already scolding him Lupin, tut, tut… Hello Mr. Potter."

Harry glared and stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know? We are in a sticky situation right now aren't we? You see, the Dark Lord needs a bit of help to retrieve one of these prophesies," he said, indicating the glass orbs.

"The what?" Harry said.

"Oh, so you don't know?"

"I'm warning you," Remus said stepping in front of Harry now and holing up his wand.

"Must we result to violence already? I think your young charge here is keen on finding out the thing you so want to keep hidden from him," Malfoy said with an evil glint in his eye.

Harry turned to his uncle. "What? Are you keeping something from me Remus?"

Remus chose to ignore this. "I want you to head back _now_ Harry."

"But so soon Lupin? We all know why he has come after all don't we?"

"Remus- is Sirius all right?" Harry breathed to his uncle.

Remus bit his lip. That was all Harry needed to know before he ran off in search for his godfather. Sure enough, at the end of row ninty-seven Sirius was trapped inside a silent but powerful ring of fire, unable to get out. Harry had no time to react before he saw a spell fly past his head and hit Hermione. Luckily she had her wand drawn and before he knew it; his friends were indeed facing what they thought they might find coming here. Remus as well as Professor McGonagall were already fighting off several other Death Eaters around. Another spell shot towards Harry but he distinguished it.

"You cannot hurt the boy yet!" Malfoy was calling to the caster.

It was a woman, with long wild dark hair and a pallid face. Harry recognized her immediately, it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Ohh! The Dark Lord will be so happy!" she squealed with delight.

"Release Sirius!" Harry cried to her.

"Release Sirius!" she mocked. "And why should I do that baby Potter?"

Harry pointed his wand at her neck.

"Ohh, so you think you can take me down do you? I've had years to learn the darkest of Dark Arts! You however have not!"

Harry panicked; Sirius looked to be in pain as he stood with his hands tied behind his back with rope.

"The Dark Lord always knows doesn't he?" Bellatrix screeched.

"Yes, yes, Harry, I suggest you take it easy for us or you will not like the consequences," Malfoy said calmly.

Harry looked around him as the few Order members and his friends were now struggling against the many Death Eaters. Why was there not anymore help? And where was Dumbledore through all this?

"Take it down, please," Lucius said, inkling his head to a particular orb. "Take it down and your godfather does not need to die."

Harry let out a hallow laugh. "Yeah, and I'm sure Helena is already safe at home isn't she? I know you'll hurt her and Sirius if I listen to you!"

"Harry, don't do anything stupid!" Sirius cried from his trap.

Bellatrix turned to him and extinguished the magical fire although he was still tied up. "You better do as we say baby Potter, your godfather's life is ticking away if you do not retrieve the prophecy."

Harry's ears did a double-take. "Prophecy? As in a prediction of some sort? What are you talking about?" above his head cries were heard as his friends and uncle battled the Death Eaters.

"Ah, got your attention didn't I? All you do is grab that and he will be freed," Bellatrix said darkly, indicating the glass orb they were standing at.

Harry looked at it and gasped at what he saw. Standing on his toes he saw a yellowed label that read S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter in spidery writing. His fingers were begging for him to reach out and grab it but he could not satisfy Malfoy, oh no. Then again, if it truly was the only way to save Sirius and perhaps Helena… what would be the harm if he did grab it? If Malfoy or Bellatrix did indeed turn their wands at him as soon as he turned his back he would be ready. He might even free Sirius from his binding if he was lucky.

"Yes, all you have to do is grab it," Malfoy breathed.

"And Sirius will be let go?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just do it Potter!"

Harry placed his fingers around what he thought was a cold ball but it felt pleasantly warm to his skin. He faced the Death Eaters.

"Harry what are you doing? Don't give it to them!" Sirius shouted.

Harry was at a halt as to what to do.

"Harry, just hold off until the rest of the Order shows up okay?" Sirius said, he was almost begging.

"Where are they?"

"I don't think the rest of your Order will be coming by for a while," smothered Bellatrix.

"Guess again," said a gruff voice.

Lucius and Bellatrix turned around and standing there was Mad-eye Moody and Kingsley. Harry ducked as Moody sent a disarming spell at the two of them and with that Harry was able to free Sirius.

"Thanks," Sirius said gratefully.

Harry nodded. Sirius used Harry's wand briefly to summon his own from Bellatrix's pocket.

"Oh no you don't Black!" she cried. "_Expelliarmus_!"

But Sirius flicked this off his shoulder and turned to Harry, as Kingsley was now on the woman's tail, Moody battling it out with Malfoy. "Harry, I want you to gather your friends and leave this room okay? Go anywhere but here."

"But"-

"Harry, you've done enough, just listen to me please? If you decide to listen to me after these past few months please let it be tonight," he said frantically, holding onto the boy's shoulders.

Harry bit his lip. "I- okay."

Sirius smiled. "Give it here," he whispered and took the orb from his pale hands. "I'll take care of it."

Both carefully stood up, ducking as spells flew past. "I'll see you in a bit okay?"

Harry sincerely hoped this was true. "'Kay, bye."

With that Sirius turned around to help out the Order with the Death Eaters. As soon as Harry turned around he found Luna and Neville standing there.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked them.

"All around. C'mon," Luna said softly although she sounded scared.

Harry nodded and took her hand and ran off with her and Neville. "We have to leave!" he yelled at them. "_Protego_!" he cried as a Death Eater, McNair was about to shout a spell at them.

Neville nodded. "I'll go find Ginny."

"I'll find Ron," Luan said.

"Good, I need to see where Hermione went," Harry said frowning. "We all have to meet up at the entrance all right?"

They nodded and broke off. Along the way Harry spotted Tonks and other Order members fighting off the Death Eaters. He gasped when he saw his girlfriend dissolving spell after spell that Avery was casting at her. He sneaked up behind the man and cried, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" and he was knocked unconscious.

"_Harry_!" Hermione gasped and ran into his arms and began to cry. "Thank-you. It was so scary, I didn't know how long I could hold up and"-

"I know, I know but we have to get out of here. We need to round up the others and leave."

"But Sirius"-

"He's okay; he's fighting off the Death Eaters as are other Order members. Did you see them show up?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well Tonks and Moody and Kingsley are all here. Let's go!"

Hermione couldn't agree more. The door out was so close and to his relief Luna and Ron were already standing there. He was running with Hermione, both of their hands gripping each other's very tightly when suddenly he heard someone cry out, "Oh no you don't!" a flash of bright blue and the next thing Harry felt was his right leg on fire. He collapsed in pain, almost falling on his face.

"I don't think you're escaping us that quickly Potter," Malfoy sneered, coming forward but next moment he was knocked to the floor by Petrificus Totalus. Standing behind him was Ginny and Neville.

Hermione squealed again. "Oh thank goodness you're both all right."

"Yeah, Neville just had to help me out with one man just now. Showed up just in time. Disarmed him too," Ginny commented.

Neville smiled. "I had to do something."

"Are you all right mate?" Ron gasped, seeing Harry on the floor still.

"What happened?" Ginny asked coming forward.

"I dunno, he just shot a spell at him and Harry fell to the floor," Ron said.

Everyone was gazing down at Harry. Harry was doing all he could in his power to hold back the pain from his right leg but soon he let out a low moan.

"Well?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Ohhh, I don't- I don't think I am. I think my leg's broken," Harry gasped through clenched teeth.

Hermione looked very worried. "What should we do?"

"There's no- _ahh_! Nothing you can do," Harry said.

"I could carry you," Ron shrugged, ears turning red at the suggestion.

Harry was a bit pink too. "Really, I'm fine." But as he tried to move hardly an inch it was sure agony. He had broken bones before but this was by far more painful than anything he had fractured in the past. He looked over his shoulder and noticed a few Death Eaters hurrying forward.

Crying out, Harry's friends helped him out. Ginny opened the door and Ron and Neville dragged Harry inside, despite his grunting. The Death Eaters were inches from them when suddenly the door closed shut and Hermione cried, "_Colloportus_!" and the door sealed shut.

"What about the Order?" Ginny asked.

"They'll find a way to- to get out," Harry gasped.

"Oh Harry, are you sure you're okay?" Hermione fawned.

"I never said I was! My leg, it's really hurting…"

"Let's try and find the way out of here," Ron muttered.

The others agreed. Despite his arguing Ron lifted Harry carefully into his arms and hurried after everyone else to the exit, wherever it was. They all tried different doors and after what felt like an hour they opened the one that was the one that led them into the room full of mysterious rooms in the first place, but not without consequence. The whole while Death Eaters were at their tail and despite his immediate pain Harry was able to throw them off, but what happened next made his blood turn to ice. As soon as Neville opened the door to the exit Bellatrix appeared behind them and saw that Hermione was a bit delayed and shot a spell at her. Harry turned his head around when he heard his girlfriend give off a small squeak of surprise and fall to the floor, unconscious.

"Hermione!" Harry bellowed.

Bellatrix was screeching in laughter. "You can't help your girlfriend now Potter!"

Harry crawled painfully to her, his breath very pitched. Bellatrix allowed the teenagers to stare in shock at the girl for her own amusement. Harry tried to shake her awake and called out her name but Hermione did not stir. Harry fought all that was in his willpower to not freak out but it was proving difficult as each second ticked by.

_She can't be dead, she can't be dead, she can't be dead,_ he was saying over and over again in his brain. _If she is then it's all my fault, I led her to her doom. She can't be dead though, Hermione, please don't be dead…._

"Ahh, helpless aren't we?" Bellatrix chuckled.

"'Mione, please, please don't be dead…I dunno what I'm gonna do without you. 'Mione, please don't be dead," Harry whispered faintly, hoping him calling her by her nickname would rouse her but still, nothing happened. Tears were already obscuring Harry's vision. "'Mione, please…"

Neville felt Hermione's neck. "Harry, l feel a pulse."

Harry's head shot up.

"She's alive but I don't know for how long. It's very faint…"

Bellatrix laughed again. Harry's blood boiled. "YOU BITCH! STUPEFY!" he screamed but she easily missed the spell.

At that moment, the door opened and Remus, Tonks, and Sirius toppled out. They looked relieved to see Harry in one piece, or at least he looked it on the outside.

"Remus! Remus- Hermione's been hurt!" Harry called to his uncle.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at the werewolf's throat before he could come over. "Where is the prophecy werewolf?"

Remus glared. "Back where it belongs."

"You lie. Tell me- now!"

"I do not have it. My guess is it's been destroyed."

"No! How dare you lie?! You have it! _Accio_ Prophecy!" she hollered.

The glass orb slipped out from Sirius' pocket and as soon as the woman made a move to catch it Sirius cried, "_Protego_!" and she got full blast of the end of the spell.

Sirius hurried over to the kids. He checked Hermione over briefly. "We have to get her back to Hogwarts now Remus," he said looking worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry said in a strained voice.

Once again, the door opened and several Death Eaters came forward, ready to kill.

"It is not time to play games Potter. Ah! A little get-together in the corridor?" Malfoy spoke softly.

"You're not getting it," Harry said, raising his wand at the man, knowing full-well he could barely do anything with his leg hurting the way it was.

"Sadly you cannot do anything about it Potter as you can't even walk," Malfoy said shaking his head.

McNair made a move to attack but Lucius stopped him. "We will ask you one more time where the prophecy is Potter before we start using wands again."

"I don't have it," Harry said. "Why don't you tell your master that then?"

"You little-!" Bellatrix cried and made a move to attack him but Sirius stepped in front of Harry.

"How dare you try to harm my son," Sirius said harshly and began to battle it out with her.

Again, everyone was caught up in a duel with the threats opposite them. Remus went over to the kids. "I want you all to get out of here okay? Head back to Hogwarts now."

"I'm not leaving," Harry said stubbornly.

Above their heads green and red light showered ahead. Remus turned back to them. "Harry, you do as I say. We have it under control."

"But what about"-

"Harry, do as I say, _now_."

But for once, Remus' calm nature did not win over Harry. "I'm not leaving until I can't fight anymore. If I die in the process then so be it. But I'm not leaving."

"Take Hermione out of here now," he said to Ron and Neville.

"I can carry her," Ron offered.

Remus nodded and Ron carried Hermione over to the lifts, followed by Neville.

"We can still fight too," Ginny said.

"You can't, leave with Luna, now," Remus said.

"Just go!" Harry shouted at them.

Knowing it was the best thing to do, the girls followed behind the other two boys to the nearest lift. Luckily the Death Eaters were too busy fighting the Order to stop them.

"So you're allowing me to stay?" Harry asked.

"I never"-

"Well you're going to have to, my leg is busted," Harry gritted.

"I- what?"

"Malfoy did it. I dunno what he did but he hit my leg…"

Remus had no time to check it over, Rookwood was right behind him and Remus shot a spell and he fell over unconscious. That's when finally, Dumbledore showed up. Where he was all this time, Harry did not know, he was just happy that he knew the old man would take care of everything. Sirius was still battling it out with Bellatrix and in the midst of all the dueling his fingers slipped over the prophecy and it fell and shattered. A pearly figure rose from it and began to speak, but it was so chaotic in the hall still that no one heard it. After the figure disappeared Bellatrix realized what had happen and she was furious.

The Death Eaters all around found out that Dumbledore was there and began to scurry away like freighted kittens. But Bellatrix still did not want to end things without one final struggle. Angered beyond belief that he had smashed the prophecy she raised her wand at him.

"How dare you Black! You shall pay!" she trumpeted and with a very quick flick of the wand a bright red light erupted from it and hit Sirius and he fell to the floor and did not get up. Bellatrix disappeared right after, following her fellow partners.

"Sirius!" Harry cried.

Dumbledore looked around to make sure no one else was around before going over to the man.

"What was that?" Remus demanded, helping Harry to his godfather.

Dumbledore looked worried as he checked him over. "I do not know Remus." After raising his wand over the man a few more times he looked up at the other two who were by him.

Harry did not like the look on the old man's face. It was worrying him. If both Hermione and Sirius died on the same night….

"What is it?" Remus said regretfully, looking extremely worried.

"He's not breathing Remus, and he has no pulse," Dumbledore said softly.

Harry's heart was being beaten by an invisible hammer as of now…

_A bit different than the book but it had to be. Only one more chapter left of this story before I begin to fix up part two. Please continue reading on!_

_Magical love: Rose_


	47. Trying to Accept the Painful Truth

TRYING TO ACCEPT THE PAIINFUL TRUTH

_Revised: September 2__nd__, 2013_

Tears sprung in Harry's eyes but he tried all he could to not let them fall. Dumbledore's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Remus, bring Sirius to the hospital wing. I don't know how long he has."

"Is he- is he-?" Remus breathed.

"I do not know. Poppy will find out. I do know however he is not breathing right now."

"But- Harry"-

"I'll look after him. Please hurry. As soon as you do that you must go and find Helena before it is too late. Understand?"

Remus looked at Harry and nodded. He levitated Sirius' body and sped off to Hogwarts.

"Harry, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked, kneeling down.

The pain in Harry's leg intensified and he gasped, clutching it. "N-no. But I'll be okay for- for a while longer."

"We have to hurry now before someone comes," Dumbledore said, bending to lift Harry but at that moment Harry cried out in pain, but not from his leg, but from his head. His scar was on fire. Dumbledore turned around and saw the very figure of Voldemort behind him.

"Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise. Here to assist Harry are you?" he sneered.

"It was foolish for you to show up tonight Tom," Dumbledore said calmly. "You have no business here."

"Don't I? I am sorry to say that once again my faithful Death Eaters have not obtained what it is I wanted them too. Once again they have to be punished for such foolishness."

"You are correct, your prophecy has been destroyed so you do not have any use with the boy any longer. Let him leave."

"Ah, you really believe that I will allow Harry Potter to be snatched from my fingers yet again? When I am so close to his death? I think not." Voldemort turned to Harry, his red eyes gleaming in the light.

Harry was in such agony right now from his busted leg and pained scar he could barely breathe properly, let alone see.

"You have messed around with my plans and irked me for far too long Potter. You have escaped my clutches far too easily. It is time I take care of that once and for all. AVADA KADAVRA!" he screamed but at that same moment Dumbledore extinguished the spell.

Harry scooted painfully against a wall as the two men began to duel it out. Voldemort shot a fiery snake as large and tall as the wall at Dumbledore but he vanished it with a waterfall of water. Back and forth the two fought it out; all the while Harry was concentrating as hard as he could to not pass out.

"You have yet to fight like a man! To destroy a man Dumbledore! I know that my Bella has already taken care of that mutt, Black! Kill me if you wish it! Kill me!" Voldemort challenged, banishing his wand.

"I do not wish to kill anyone tonight Tom. Death is not the only thing one can do to break a man," Dumbledore said swiftly.

"Death is the worst thing in the world Old Man!" Voldemort screeched.

Dumbledore had again waved his wand and a silvery rope strung itself around Voldemort, and for a moment Harry thought it was over, how wrong he was…Voldemort disappeared out of the rope and was nowhere to be seen in the corridor as of now. Harry was already on the floor, inches from blacking out when suddenly, he felt the oddest and scariest sensations in his life. He felt something seep into his skin, his stomach was churning horribly. Something was controlling his movements, something was taking over his body and he no longer knew who he was or where he was. Suddenly he felt the creature inside him talk; using his jaw to expel the words and Harry could not do anything about it. He was in the worst pain in his life.

"_Kill me Dumbledore_," Harry was saying. "_I have no reason to live. Hermione and Sirius are gone; I cannot survive without them_…"

_They aren't gone_, Harry found himself thinking. _They aren't dead, they can't be…_

"_Kill the boy, he has no reason to live…"_ the creature said.

_I do, I still have Remus and the Weasleys and the Grangers…no one have died yet_, Harry thought painfully. He could not do anything about this though.

"_Kill me now_!"

_No, no… I'll never see Hermione again. Alive or not I still need her near me. I want to die by her side if we are to both die tonight. She's my life Dumbledore, please at least allow me to see her again before I die…_Harry's heart suddenly filled with such a strong pull of emotion that the creature's bond with his soul vanished and Harry was able to think clearly again, although he was hurting so much right now it didn't matter.

Dumbledore bent low over Harry's face to study the child. Harry was so cold and felt ill…he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer.

"How do you feel Harry?" the headmaster asked softly.

"I- I"- Harry stammered but the next moment Harry's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he finally did what he was fighting to do all this time- he passed out.

Dumbledore shook his shoulder. "Harry! Harry!"

At that moment the corridor filled with people, and many were saying the same things. "He was there Minister! I actually saw him!" and "It was You-Know-Who! I swear!"

Dumbledore got to his feet to face the stunned Minister of Magic as he stepped into the clearing. "I trust that you will deny any claims from me Cornelius but see for yourself, your own employees have seen Voldemort for themselves."

"I- well I- yes. Right," Fudge said shaking his head then gasped when he saw Harry. "Harry Potter! What is Harry Potter doing here?"

"I will be requesting a meeting with you very soon Cornelius. In the mean time, Harry is in dire need of medical attention."

"I- fine."

Dumbledore took out a crumpled sheet of old parchment from his pocket, pointed his wand at it and said, "_Portus_," and it became a Portkey. He then bent down, lifted the upper half of Harry's body in his arms, held him close and placed the boy's hand on it and they vanished from site.

All the while this was happening Remus and Kingsley hurried off to Malfoy Manor where Dumbledore told them to go for he knew that most of the Death Eaters would be at the Ministry of Magic so it would be the best time to hopefully rescue Helena. When they reached the large white marble house they were surprised to see that it was not guarded. Remus looked at Kingsley who nodded and the two disappeared inside.

"Do you know where she might be?" Kingsley asked quietly.

"I don't. I just know it's a dark room or cell of some sort according to Harry's dreams. You take the basement area, I'll search the top part of the place," Remus breathed.

Kingsley nodded and the two split up. Remus was very shocked the whole time, no one had yet posed a threat to them. Were all the Death Eaters really at the Ministry of Magic? He spoke too soon. He saw a jet of red light streak past his arm. He raised his wand at the Death Eater across him and yelled, "_Protego_!" and he was blasted off his feet.

He hurried up the stairs to the attic where he had a feeling would make a perfect spot to capture someone for months. He then ran into someone he was not expecting, someone who was apparently guarding a heavy door with his wand out and shaking like he always did in Remus' memories.

"Hello Peter," Remus said softly.

Wormtail gasped. "R-Remus! I- what are you doing here? You have to leave!" he said, tripping over his words as usual.

"I'm here to collect Helena, and judging that you are armed and ready you are standing at her cell aren't you?"

"You cannot do anything about it Remus! It's my duty to guard her and make sure you don't come for her! The- the Dark Lord has his usage for her," Wormtail stated.

"Does he? Wormtail, you do know it is pointless to do anything about it though? I can easily thwart you," Remus said calmly.

Looking at the fear evident in the mousy man's face Remus knew Wormtail was thinking the same thing.

"I- I cannot allow you to take her Remus. He'll- he'll know if I allowed you to," he stammered, looking around fearfully.

"Then I have no choice. _Impedimenta_!" Remus shouted and Wormtail was blasted off his feet and flew across the room. He pointed his wand at the lock and cried, "_Alohamora_!" and it opened.

Remus hurried inside the room and gasped at what he saw. Helena was in the corner, crying and looked miserable. Her head shot up when he stepped in.

"Remus?" she gasped.

Remus smiled, looking grateful that he had finally gotten to her after weeks of her disappearance. "Yes Helena, it's me."

"Oh Remus!" she cried and ran over to him and began to sob on his shoulder, arms squeezing his neck. "Oh Remus, I was so scared! I feel so stupid! They tried everything but I still-I still…oh Remus, you have no idea how grateful I am to see you…."

Remus hugged her, rubbing her back. "Shh, shhh, it's okay Helena. It's okay; everyone's going to be safe now I promise."

The woman was sobbing into his shoulder and shaking. Remus let her go to examine her appearance. She was thin and worn and dirty but didn't look too injured. He smiled as he saw her protruding belly. "Look at you Helena..."

She hiccupped and smiled too. "I know. And he's still kicking…"

Remus smiled. "Let's go. Kingsley is downstairs but I know there are a few more Death Eaters around so we have to hurry."

Helena nodded and sure enough, as soon as they left the room Wormtail was ready again. Remus easily disarmed him but another Death Eater was hurrying up the stairs. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" he yelled and the man fell over unconscious. They saw Kingsley waiting at the end of the banister.

"Helena!" he boomed looking thankful.

"Kingsley!" she cried happily.

"I organized a porkey Remus but we have to leave now. Where is your wand?" the bald wizard asked her.

"We don't have time for this. Accio Helena's wand!" Remus shouted and a wand flew from somewhere upstairs and Remus caught it. All three of them placed a finger on an old shoe and were whisked off to Hogwarts.

At the same time as Remus, Helena, and Kingsley's arrival at the castle Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere clutching Harry's unconscious body. Helena gasped when she saw him.

"Harry! Oh my goodness! What happened?" she panicked.

"I believe Poppy is going to have her hands full for the next week. I'm going to inform St. Mungo's, see if anyone will be able to help. Remus? Could you?" Dumbledore said, indicating the teenager.

Remus nodded and picked Harry up carefully in his arms and Kingsley helped a weak Helena hobble down the corridor to the hospital wing. Poppy cried out when the four people entered her wing. Snape was already there, bending over Sirius.

"Oh my goodness…what happened? Helena! Oh my dear, oh thank goodness you're alive," Poppy said and went to hug the young woman.

"Thank-you Madam Pomfrey. What's- what's wrong with Sirius?" Helena asked, noticing the body of her boyfriend on a bed.

Everyone looked at each other. Poppy led Helena to a bed away from him. "I'll explain everything later dear. I need to check you over."

Helena did not take this as an answer. "No- what's wrong with him? And Hermione! And Harry and everyone. Why are they all unconscious? What happened? _What happened_?" she demanded.

"Miss Delmhar please, calm yourself," Poppy said forcefully.

"No! How on bloody earth can I calm myself if three people I care about are unconscious? If someone doesn't tell me soon I'll"-

"Severus, I'm going to need several strong batches of Calming Draught, stat," Poppy said over her shoulder.

Snape inclined his head and went into the matron's office to retrieve them. Remus set Harry on the bed to the right of Hermione's. He knew he would want to be with her when and if she woke. Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Harry!" Remus said smiling down at him. "Oh good, you weren't out long at all."

Harry looked around then gasped as his leg flared with agony. He grunted and clamped his top row of teeth over his lip as hard as he could to hold in his true colors.

"Harry! What happened? Oh dear, you're hurt," Helena gasped and got to her feet only to be shoved back down by Poppy.

"H-Helena? Helena! you're alive!" Harry cried out and attempted to stand but Remus pushed him down.

It was getting very chaotic in no matter of time.

"Severus! I need you now!" Poppy called over her shoulder.

"I'm coming woman…" Snape hissed and he returned with the calming draughts seconds later.

Helena was struggling against Poppy's hold. "I need to see Harry," she informed.

"You will see him as soon as you are calm, as is he. Sit!" the nurse barked.

Helena was crying. "Why won't anyone tell me what's wrong with everyone?"

On the other side of the room, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny were sitting down (already examined by Poppy) and watching the scene. Thankfully they did not come running at the sides of the hysterical victims.

"No Remus! I just want to- _aahhhh_!" Harry hissed, and tears filled his eyes. He could no longer hold in his pain. "Oooohh, my leg!"

Poppy was finally able to force the calming liquid down Helena's throat before she turned to go over to Harry.

"Poppy, I think it's best if we wait until more help arrives. You're brilliant, you really are but Dumbledore's called for backup right now," Remus stated.

Poppy looked at the poor child who was withering in pain. "But Remus"-

"Please, I know Harry too well by now. He's not going to cooperate for anyone."

"Don't talk as if I'm not here!" Harry screamed.

Poppy sat down on the bed Helena was in and everyone had to painfully wait until help arrived. Snape was terrific at potions and had a bit of healing background but times like this called for specialists' attention. Harry was painfully clutching his uncle's robe and hiding his face in it, wishing he could pass out from the pain again. Poppy kept a firm hand on Helena's shoulder until someone else came. Ten grueling minutes later the doors opened again, expelling Dumbledore and two St. Mungo's Healers.

"Oh thank Merlin, over here," Poppy said in relief and went to meet them.

"I am Healer Lioncross," a redheaded middle-aged woman said, shaking Poppy's hand.

"And I'm Healer Neeley," said the brunette Healer, pulling back a strand of her long hair.

"Poppy- I will come by later. I trust you will be okay until then?" the headmaster said.

"Yes, yes. Over here you two… we've got a real emergency." She led them to Hermione first. "She was hit with an unknown spell. She's been unconscious for the best of an hour or so. Her breathing is erratic but her pulse is fine. We have no idea how serious it is," she explained.

"I'm the Head of Spell Damage, I'll look after her," Hr. Lioncross said.

Poppy nodded and showed the younger Healer Sirius. "He's been hit with an unknown spell as well. His breathing is very low as is his pulse. I've tried to stabilize him for thirty minutes but hardly anything has worked. I don't know how much longer he has; no one knows what he was hit with."

Hr. Neeley nodded, frowning. "Tara, perhaps I should look over the girl. This man hear is in serious trouble."

Helen Lioncross looked over her shoulder. "Right, right. Let me check him over."

Poppy noticed the children at the end of the ward looking at them all, extremely worried. She huffed, swallowed her pride and said, "All right you lot. Out! I have examined you all and you are able to go about your business."

"But"- Ron said.

"I said OUT! You will be able to visit when I deem it ready! Now GO!" she ordered.

They took one last look at their friends and friend's guardians before doing as they were told. Snape strode forward to Sirius and Hr. Lioncross. "Allow me to examine him as well miss. I am an expert at recognizing Dark magic," he declared.

"Yes, any help will be appreciated. Madam Pomfrey- what is wrong with the boy?" Hr. Lioncross asked, looking at Harry's pained expression.

"I'll look after him. All my supplies are in my office. Take whatever you need."

The two women nodded and Poppy hurried over to Harry.

Remus touched the boy's head. "Cub, Madam Pomfrey needs to check you over now," he said softly.

Harry was crying into his torn robes still. "It hurts so much Remus…"

"I know, I know it does. Let Madam Pomfrey fix it okay?"

Harry sniffed. "I'm so confused…"

"Why cub?"

"What's- what's wrong with everyone else?" Harry said in a strained voice.

"I don't know yet cub but we'll find out soon. We won't hide anything from you if you don't want us to all right?"

Harry looked into the caring soft eyes of the werewolf. He knew he was telling the truth this time. He would know what everyone else did. Harry nodded. "'Kay."

Remus smiled and Harry let go of his grasp and Remus propped up the pillows behind Harry to make him comfortable. Poppy smiled sadly at the boy. "I'm going to give you a calming draught okay Harry?"

"N-no. I'll be fine."

"Harry please"-

"I said no!" he yelled.

"I will have none of your arguing young man. Take it- now," the nurse scolded Harry, holding out the vial.

Harry glared at her. "I'll be fine."

"Allow me, you check Helena out," Remus said to the matron softly. She looked at him but handed him the vial and went over to the only Healer in the room who was not able to work her magic.

"How are you dear? How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine enough actually. They- they fed me well enough there," Helena sniffed.

"And your baby?"

Helena felt a kick in her belly. She smiled through her tears. "He's still going strong."

"Well I'm not too surprised. Every pregnant woman out there has a built in magical shield they unknowingly cast over their young whenever they are threatened. Your baby should be healthy enough actually. Do you remember which week you are in now?"

Helena nodded. "I've been counting. I'm in my thirty-third week in a few days."

Poppy smiled. "It's getting close then isn't it? Let me look over you though."

Helena laid down on the bed and allowed the older Healer to cast her wand over her belly a few times then the rest of her body. "You need to be put on strengthening and nutrient potions immediately Helena. Much of what you were given went to the baby but you need nutrients for yourself. As soon as I give you them your shield over your baby will break. This means you have to now provide his needs like usual," Poppy explained.

Helena nodded and wiped at her eyes. Poppy looked over to Harry who was again trying his best to hold in his pain, clutching the sheets of his bed tightly. Poppy looked back at Helena. "Let me give you your first doses of nutrient potions dear. I need to check on Harry, he seems to be in a great amount of distress. He won't even take a calming draught!" she shrilled.

Helena laughed. "Well he is the most stubborn boy around. You can go to him, I can wait."

"You most certainty cannot! You are very weak right now and sooner or later your baby is going to be dependent on you again. Hold on…" Poppy got up and went to take a few things off a cart standing in the middle of the room. "Take these dear," she said and handed her three vials. Helena did. "Good girl, I'll be back when I can."

She wiped at her forehead; this was going to be a very busy night. She held her hands on her hips when she saw Harry. "And what are you doing withering around in pain still Mr. Potter?"

Harry drew in a breath. "I'm in pain damnit!"

"Harry!" Remus scolded.

"I told you to take the calming draught child! It's the only way you can calm down enough without me using my wand. I know you are in pain but you have to let me help you. If you do not take it orally now I'm going to have to administer it through a syringe," Poppy told Harry, very clearly.

Harry looked at her, he knew she wasn't kidding, she defiantly wasn't one for jokes. "Fine," he grunted.

Poppy nodded and with the help of Remus Harry sat up again to down the potion. Poppy smiled. "Good boy, now was that so difficult? I honestly don't know what you are thinking sometimes Harry."

At that moment Hr. Lioncross shouted across the room. "Madam Pomfrey! We need more help! Call St. Mungo's now!"

"My goodness, what for?" she said scurrying over.

Hr. Lioncross whispered, "The boy's godfather is slipping. We need help now."

Poppy nodded and went to her fire grate and flooed to St. Mungo's for help. Harry was finally able to breathe easier and his hold on the bed loosened. That's when Helena looked over. Knowing they were safe from the matron's clutches for a few minutes she took her chance to see her boyfriend's godson, whom she already considered her own practically. Harry smiled when he saw her walk over to him.

"Oh Harry," she whimpered and pulled him in his arms.

Harry felt a tear fall from his eye as he held onto her as if she were a much-loved aunt. "I'm so glad you're safe," Harry mumbled.

"Oh me too, I'm so happy to finally see you again sweetie. I missed you."

She let go and pulled his face in her hands to examine it. "Oh my, you look like you've been put in the ringer haven't you? Poor dear…" she hugged him again.

Even with the presence of a very round belly, her body against his felt so nice and safe. It wasn't like a hug from his guardians which felt safe yes, but strong, or from his girlfriend which was warm and made him excited inside, no, Helena's was relaxed and strong and full of warmth and safety that the others weren't….like a mother's hug. This made Harry break down finally.

"Harry love, what's wrong?" Helena gasped.

"I'm so sorry Helena; I've been such a real jerk to you these past months. I feel so selfish and stupid and everything else. I don't mind if you become my new godmother or whatever because I really like you Helena, I really do. I really can't wait to live in the same house as you and see your face every morning. I'm looking forward to having you around…I'm so sorry," Harry confessed.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay. You had every right in the world to act the way you did. I was shocked by the distance you gave but that didn't make me not like you any less."

Harry looked at her, eyes brimming with tears. "W-what?"

Helena smiled sadly. "All those things that you said and did- it didn't make me not like you any less."

Harry felt very wanted and loved right then. He hugged her. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Helena nodded and let go. "So, does anyone care to tell me anything about this mess?"

Harry drew in a sharp breath. "I dunno what happened to anyone. No one does."

Helena nodded, trying to not break down. "And- and you? You seem to be in pain Harry dear."

Harry shrugged. "My right leg is really hurting me."

A second later they heard the screech of a very angered matron across them. "Ms. Delmhar! Back to your bed! Didn't I tell you to not talk to Harry yet? And Potter, you sit back down this instant! I will not have any of your foolish curiosity interrupting this crazy night!" Poppy Pomfrey shouted.

Helena got up, frightened, and went back to her bed. Harry looked at the aged Healer who followed behind Poppy whom she obviously called for from the wizard hospital. He went straight over to where Sirius' bed lay and a second later curtains were thrown around them, giving them privacy. This scared Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey- what's wrong with my godfather?" Harry said with dread.

"Don't worry Harry, the Healers and Professor Snape will sort it out," she said soothingly.

"No! I want to know now!"

"Harry please"- said Remus.

"No! What aren't you telling me? He's dead isn't he? Or he's going to die huh? That it isn't it?" Harry cried, anger boiling up, despite the calming potion.

"Harry, you really ought not to act like this," Remus warned.

"I want to see him," Harry demanded.

Remus was about to argue back but Poppy stopped him. "All right Harry, I know how upset you are right now so I'll make you a deal."

Harry opened his mouth.

"No, listen to me. I will allow you to see your godfather only _after_ the Healers are finished with him. You cannot interrupt what they are doing now, they are doing all they can to help him. Do you understand me Harry? I know you want to see him but you can't yet. Once they are finished checking him over and I finish checking _you_ over, you may see him," Poppy said trying to put emphasis on every word she spoke.

Harry let out a breath through his teeth and nodded.

Poppy smiled. "Thank-you Harry."

Harry let a tear fall from his eye.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked worried, holding his hand.

"Sorry- my leg just really hurts…"

Poppy nodded and got to work. She discarded his shoes, socks and trousers and gasped as soon as she saw his bare right leg. Without a doubt it was broken, and any average person could tell that it was a pretty bad break. His whole bottom leg was swollen and a slight shade of blue. His ankle looked mangled, there were a few more bumps around the joint than there used to be and the area above his ankle looked to be pointing inward slightly. Remus looked almost sickened; he had seen a broken leg before but it didn't look as horrible then as it did now. Then again, Harry looked far worse than this almost a year ago so he really shouldn't complain.

Poppy frowned and began to run her wand over it, diagnosing the break. "Do you know what caused this?" she asked Harry.

Harry grunted, trying to yet again hold in the pain. "I- I was hit with a curse. It was bright blue I think- hit my leg and I went straight down into the- the floor."

"You didn't hear what the curse was?" Poppy asked.

"No- it just happened. I was running and it just happened."

Poppy nodded and a minute later she stood up to full height again. "Well, I am pretty sure I know what curse was fired."

"You do? But- well, I would've thought that a curse sent by a Death Eater would be just that, only something a Death Eater would know," Remus said frowning.

"Well thankfully there are still several curses and spells out there in the world that are used by dark wizards but are not hushed away. They were spells created hundreds and years ago that have been passed around so that the average wizard would know of them, or at least a medical professional. No, I know what the curse was. Unfortunately that's only a tiny bit of the solution," Poppy said grimly.

"How come? What's the curse?" Remus asked.

"Brakfractum Atrox," Poppy answered.

A sudden realization dawned on Remus' face. "Oh, I know of that. I have been teaching my seventh years how to block it and others like it. Damn…so you're sure it's that then?"

"What? What is it?" Harry asked looking panicked.

"It's nothing too serious dear, just a normal break. However, it will take a bit longer to fully heal and it may not be as strong as it once was. The aim of the curse is to break the leg in many places so it will be more difficult to heal and that is unfortunately what happened here," Poppy sighed.

"Just tell me so I can get it over with…" Harry said gloomily.

"You have broken your leg in four separate places- not counting your ankle. Your ankle is shattered Harry. The rest of the leg is a collaboration of two displaced fractures running along the top portion of your tibia, a complete fracture right above your ankle joint and a closed fracture on the top part of your fibula," Poppy explained.

"What? How- how can someone have all that happen to them at once?" Harry gasped then cringed.

"It's all in the spell and the complexity of the movement. It is going to take some time to heal up this leg I'm afraid…"

By the sound of it, Harry was in horrible shape.

"And that's not counting how exhausted you are."

Harry could only shake his head. His eyes then lit again. "Madam Pomfrey, what about Her-Hermione? Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, I do know that whatever spell she was hit with was not the same one as your godfather. I'm certain she's going to be fine. We just have to wait for her to wake which I hope will be soon. Do you know what hit her Harry?"

Harry shook his head no. "It was real sudden just like the one on my leg. One moment we were racing in the room the next she let out a small 'oh' and fell down."

Poppy nodded.

Harry had one more question. "And- and Helena? Is she going to be okay too?"

Poppy looked over at the woman who was now nervously tapping her foot on the floor a few beds over. "She'll be fine if she listens to what I say. She can be just as forceful as you unfortunately."

Harry tried to smile but the lingering thought of Sirius' fate stopped his teeth from showing.

"I'll start the healing process of your leg then," Poppy announced.

"How long is it going to take?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Depends on how corporative you are," she said giving him a dark look as if he was already making plans to break the rules. "If you do as I say then your leg will be completely normal in three to four weeks. If you try to walk on it or do not take certain medication for it then it will be much longer."

"I have to wait three weeks for my leg to heal?"

"Sadly yes. This curse is not meant for the leg to heal nicely."

"But it will heal back to normal right?" Remus asked.

"I discussed this already, it might. It might be weaker from now on though. Let me get my supplies…"

Harry sat up more and looked past Helena to the closed curtains across the room which hid Sirius.

"Moony, I want to know what the fuss is…" Harry said in a strained voice.

"I know cub, I know. Me too. I didn't even get a chance to find out myself. As soon as I dropped him off here and told Madam Pomfrey what happened I had to go and rescue Helena. Now I'm here with you."

"You don't have to be…" Harry mumbled.

"I want to be, you're my son now remember?"

"I'm just your nephew…"

"Oh no, you are way more than that cub. It may say so on paper but in my heart, you're the closest thing to a son that I have."

"Until you have your own…"

"Not for a while then. I like things the way they are now," Remus said with a painful smile.

Harry nodded, tears in his eyes. Poppy returned with a cart of supplies wheeling behind her.

"Do you want to dress in pajamas first or begin the healing first?" the nurse asked, holding up a pair of the standard blue stripped pajamas.

"I- I think I want to change first."

Poppy nodded and Remus helped the boy out of his robe, shirt, vest, and tie for every time Harry jolted his body his leg would flare in pain. After his shirt was buttoned up Poppy began his healing after waiting for what seemed like hours. Harry had to take eight different potions before Poppy began to run her wand down his leg, chanting something. Harry felt his leg grow very cold then return to normal. Poppy then began to dress the broken leg in layers of gauze and a small fixing made of wood near his ankle to stabilize the shattered joint.

"I do not want you to leave this bed until I say so Mr. Potter. It is very important to have this leg move as very little as possible," Poppy instructed.

"But what if I have to pee or bathe?" Harry asked.

"That's what this is for," she said and held up a blue bedpan.

Harry's face grew red with embarrassment. He never had to use one of those things in his many frequent visits to the hospital wing.

"Surely not," Harry uttered.

"I'm sorry but that's the way it has to"-

That is when Snape strode over from his place by Sirius to the matron and whispered something in her ear. She covered her mouth and gasped then nodded and he walked out the wing.

"I'm sorry dear but I have to go check on your godfather for a moment," Poppy said.

"What? Why? What's wrong? What did that bat say?" Harry ordered.

"Harry, calm yourself. You had a calming draught, why is it hardly working?" Remus scolded.

"Something is wrong and you aren't telling me! I have to know what's wrong! Remus! You promised!" he said, suddenly turning to his uncle.

" I don't know anything myself Harry. I'm not keeping anything from you," Remus said.

"I'll be right back," Poppy announced and walked over to where the two Healers from St. Mungo's were trying to heal Sirius.

True to her word, Poppy returned a minute later and motioned for Remus to come over so they could talk in private. Harry glared when he saw this; he had a right to know what was wrong with his godfather just like everybody else.

"What is it?" Remus whispered to Poppy as they talked in a corner of the room several feet away from Harry.

Poppy sighed. "They do not know what curse he was hit with," she started.

"What? Not even Snape knows?" Remus gasped.

"He doesn't. He's going to talk with the headmaster now and try to do some research to find out what is wrong."

"Is- is he awake?" Remus asked hesitantly for he already knew what the answer would be.

"No, he isn't. He's actually not very responsive to anything Remus. He keeps twitching and having spasms but he's not waking. It's like his brain is trying to fight something inside him but we don't know what it is."

Remus nodded slowly, trying to take in all this information at once. "Is- I mean, is there a chance- is he going to- to die?" he said with difficulty.

Poppy glanced at Harry who was fuming up in his bed. "I'm not going to lie to you Remus but his prognosis isn't good. His pulse is very low and even after everything everyone has done so far, he's barely breathing. Severus already expects Sirius to have some sort of brain damage if and when he wakes up. He detected some strong dark magic."

Remus nodded again, biting his lip so hard it could've bled, tears stinging his eyes.

"I'm sorry Remus but that's what I got from Severus and the Healers."

"No, it's okay, I'm happy I know the truth. Is- is that all you have to tell me?"

"He'll be stabilized soon; Hr. Lioncross needs to administer a strong dose of muscle relaxer to Sirius first. After that, it's going to be a waiting game…." Poppy said sadly.

Remus nodded again, trying hard to not think about his best friend dying.

"The question is- do we tell your young charge?" Poppy whispered, nodding to Harry.

Remus glanced at the boy, then back to Poppy. "Yes, I'll tell him. I promised him I'd tell him anything that has to do with Sirius, Hermione, and Helena. By the way, how- how are they?"

"Hr. Neeley is still trying to detect what Miss Granger was hit with but she is certain it's not as dangerous as what Sirius was hit with. The spell seemed to have caused damage to her ribs and punctured a lung but she is certain she'll wake without complications and be right as rain again. She has a nice pulse and so far, Hr. Neeley has not detected any brain damage," Poppy explained.

Remus nodded with a slight smile. "Harry would be happy to know that. And Helena?"

"Well, if she stays in her bed then she'll be fit to go back home tomorrow. She just needs to take nutrient potions for herself and her baby, which is holding up remarkably well right now," Poppy said stiffly, looking at Helena as if she was about to get up again, despite her being asleep as of then.

Remus nodded. "Thank-you Madam Pomfrey."

Poppy nodded and walked over to where Sirius' body was resting. Remus walked on over to Harry, trying to prepare himself for the worst.

"Hey there cub, how are you?" he tried.

"What did she tell you?" Harry demanded.

Remus sighed; it was no use trying to distract this child. "She told me how everyone is holding up."

"Well?"

"Well, they don't know what hit Hermione yet but they are certain they'll find out soon. She's breathing well and should wake soon. There is no sign of brain damage but one of the Healers said she injured her ribs and they poked a hole in her lung."

Harry gasped.

"But she'll be okay."

"How do they know that if they don't know what hit her?" the boy demanded.

"I don't know Harry, I'm not a Healer, they just know okay?"

"And Sirius?"

Remus sighed and took a seat in a chair by Harry's head and held onto his frail, skinny, scarred right hand. "Well, you want the truth don't you?"

"No sugar-coating," Harry said, drawing in a breath in anticipation. What was Remus going to say?

Remus squeezed Harry's hand slightly. "They don't know what hit him," he started.

"Okay…"

"But whatever it was is something completely different from what Hermione was hit with. His- his breathing and pulse is very low. He keeps having odd spasms and twitches in his body and they don't know why. Snape was checking him over just now and he already suspects that if Sirius ever wakes up, he might have brain damage."

Tears were stinging Harry's eyes but he held them in until the end.

"Nobody knows when and if he'll wake Harry. Snape detected dark magic around him but he needs to spend time deciphering what it may be. They- they don't know if he's going to make it cub," Remus said with difficulty.

Harry nodded, looking at his hands. A tear fell from his eye and hit his hand. Remus felt it drip down for he was still clutching Harry's hand.

"Oh, oh cub, come here…" he said and took the teenager in his arms.

Harry broke down. "I- I don't want him to die Remus."

"Shh, I know, I don't either."

Harry sniffed. "He- he can't die. I dunno what I would do without him. He's done so much for me and I- I acted a jerk the whole time. (_Sniff_) all he ever wanted was for me to show him I still loved him and I blew it Remus. I blew it! I had a chance and I blew it!" his sorrow suddenly shifted to anger and he got out of the strong arms. "_You_! You made me wait! You told me to wait!" he cried, pointing a finger at him.

"I- what?" Remus said in surprise.

"You told me to wait! I told you I wanted to forgive Sirius weeks ago but you told me I'll have all the time in the world during the summer! And I believed you! I could've made up with him a long time ago but I had to listen to you instead! It's your fault! It's your fault that he might die thinking that I hate him! Just because you told me to wait!" Harry shouted at the werewolf.

"Harry, I didn't"-

"You did!" Harry then saw the Healers who came by leave Sirius' bed. Without thinking twice Harry threw himself painfully out of bed and crawled over to the far end of the room to his godfather.

"Potter! Get back here this instant!" Poppy cried, seeing the boy.

"Harry!" Remus shouted.

Helena woke to the sound of their cries. Remus went over to her to stop her from getting up. Poppy was at Sirius' bed as soon as Harry reached it.

"You get to bed this minute mister! How dare you? Your leg has had no time to heal!"

Harry didn't care if he never used his right leg again, if it meant he could say a proper good-bye to his godfather then that was what was going to happen. Poppy was about to yell at Harry again but Remus stopped her.

"Just let him do what he wants, I have a feeling he's not going to rest until he does this," he muttered to her.

Poppy looked at the helpless child who was now clutching the shirt of his godfather. She sighed. "You're right Remus, he needs time alone." She looked at Harry and closed the curtain around them up to give them privacy.

Harry was staring into the lifeless face of Sirius who was having trouble breathing. A special mask was placed around his mouth and nose, helping him breathe. Harry frowned at him; a Muggle medical item he had seen before on TV was attached at Sirius' hand and a tube was connected to a bag of three different colored fluids, but Harry forgot what they were called. He was also making odd twitches in his face and arms. He didn't seem right in the mind and it scared Harry. A number line was floating in the air from one to ten and it was currently buzzing around the number three. Harry didn't know what that meant but he had an idea. _It must mean that's the chance he has to live_, Harry found himself thinking. Before he knew it, he broke down.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry for everything that happened this year. I'm sorry for being such an idiot around you and Helena, I'm sorry I acted selfish about you having your own son, I'm sorry for pretending I was okay with the news, I'm sorry for ignoring you, being rude to you, not talking to you for months, not even giving you a chance to change my mind. I'm sorry you had to sit at home alone without me there to make it better. For leaving you to guess if I was ever going to forgive you. I'm sorry if I made you cry, scream, drink, made you feel guilty and confused. I'm sorry I wasn't accepting of Helena moving in. For hiding in the forest all night after Remus told me all about it. I know it worried you and everyone around me. I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder. I'm so sorry for all that and more Sirius- I can't even begin to think of all the other ways I hurt you. If I could I'd change it in a heartbeat. I'd be a better person, a better kid, a better son. If only you could hear me…I am so so sorry," Harry sobbed, clutching the unconscious man's shirt with his hand.

"Remus- what is it?" Helena gasped when he went over to her.

Remus took a hold of her hand. "I think you should sleep first okay? A lot has been happening and there's a lot you need to know. I promise you I'll know everything in a few hours."

"Remus"-

"I have to deal with Harry right now Helena and you know how incredibly stubborn he is. I know you are too but he's even more so and well, he's really in a mess right now and I can only take so much of it. You understand right?"

Helena sighed but nodded. "I know, I'm extremely tired right now, and I know it's best if I stay as undisturbed as I can for this one," she said softly, rubbing her belly.

Remus smiled and placed a hand on it too. He felt the smallest of movement inside. "Yeah, you need to rest."

"Remus, could you fetch me some Dreamless Sleep? I would really benefit from it I believe."

Remus nodded and took some off the cart that was still by Harry's bed. He gave it to her and she was out right after. Around fifteen minutes later Remus decided to see how Harry was holding up. Harry was still holding onto Sirius' shirt in desperation. Remus sighed as he stood behind the boy.

"How are you cub?" he asked quietly.

Harry sniffed and turned to his uncle. "Is- is he gonna make it Moony?"

"I don't know cub, I really don't."

Harry nodded and turned back to the man he was still by.

"Hey, don't give up faith so easily though Har, Sirius wouldn't want you to," Remus tried to say encouragingly.

Harry turned to the man again. He could hear the tightness in Remus' voice. He didn't believe he would make it either. It was written all over the werewolf's face. "You don't believe that do you Remus?" he asked bluntly.

"I- yes I do Harry. I have to. I never gave up whenever you were in trouble and I never will until you are officially declared dead. Same- same with Si- Sirius. He's still alive."

"Barely."

Remus sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you cub, it doesn't look too good. See this?" he pointed to the numbers that were glowing in the air. It was still on the three. "This- this means how- how well he's doing," he said with difficulty.

"I figured that. So he has a thirty percent chance to- to- out of a hundred doesn't he?" Harry said, tears leaking from his eyes.

Remus didn't answer; Harry took this as a yes.

"Come on cub, you have your own healing to begin. You can't prolong it staying at Sirius' bedside. Your leg is in terrible condition. You have multiple breaks in it and your ankle is completely shattered," Remus said, trying to move the boy away.

"No! I can't leave him Remus! He needs me! I know he does," Harry cried.

"Harry"-

"No Remus, he needs me around so he knows how much I care about him despite how horrible I was acting to him this year. Please Remus, I have to stay," Harry said desperately.

But Remus would not let the boy have his way. "You had almost twenty minutes Harry. I know you feel horrible right now but you have to heal yourself. C'mon."

"No! Don't touch me!" Harry shouted, struggling against his uncle's hold on his shoulders.

Remus let go and walked behind the curtain. Harry thought he had gone for good but he was wrong; a moment later he returned with Madam Pomfrey.

"No! I'm not moving!" Harry insisted.

"Harry, this is ridiculous. You cannot work yourself silly over this. I know you must be hurting but you have to rest. If you want to ever walk again you will go back to your bed this instant," Poppy said firmly.

"No, no, please…" Harry cried. Would anyone realize how much he had to stay by Sirius' side? "Please, I can't move. Not until he wakes at least…"

"Harry that could be days, even weeks. Please," Remus said.

"No, I don't want to. He needs me."

Remus was trying so hard to control himself. How could a man keep his cool for the sake of his child when his friend could be dying right in front of them?

"Harry, it's very late. You have to move so you can sleep. I bet you Hermione's going to be awake tomorrow and she'll want to speak to you. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Remus said thickly.

"I- I dunno…I don't want him to die Remus…" Harry hiccupped.

Remus took the boy in his arms and Harry sobbed into the man's robes. Remus wrapped a strong arm over his back and cupped the back of the boy's head with his other hand, trying to not panic as he saw the glowing number scale fluctuate between the two and three. Remus allowed Harry to cry himself into exhaustion before Poppy bent down to the two who were on the floor and easily poured a sleeping potion down the teenager's throat. Harry was knocked out a few seconds later.

"I think it's best to put him in bed," Poppy said softly.

Remus nodded and scooped Harry up in his arms very gingerly, careful of his broken leg. He placed him on his bed and tucked him in and took off his glasses and placed them on the table by him. Remus looked around two beds down at Helena who was sleeping peacefully and at Hermione who was on the bed next to her. She looked to be asleep but he knew she would be okay in the end. He bit his lip at the blue curtains drawn around his dying friend and it tore his heart to think how on earth he would ever tell Harry that he died. He looked back at the sleeping child who finally, after so long, was resting and healing. He shook his head and finally broke down on the chair beside him…

_**End of part 1**_

_It has been amazing to finally revise this entire story. For old readers, I hope you liked the changes I made from the original chapters. To new readers, hoped you liked the story and you are lucky you didn't read how it was years ago! I will begin revising Harry Potter and the Monsters Beneath the Skin ASAP so return to that as well. Thank-you!_

_Magical love: Rose_


End file.
